Hold Your Hand: Part One
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: It had been over two years since she had last seen Sam Evans; and now he was standing in her doorway, begging for her forgivness.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! So I wrote this chapter when I first found out that Chord Overstreet wasn't going to be on glee anymore, and then completely forgot about it. I was looking through my files, yesterday, and then found it, again. I was debating on whether or not I should post it, but then I finally I thought 'why not?'. So when I found it, I felt compelled to write another chapter, for some strange reason. It's only supposed to be a one shot, but if you guys want, I'll write more.**

**Oh, and I'd thought that you guys should know that some parts of this are AU. For example, Rachel and Finn broke up during the summer before Junior year. **

**Now on to the story:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter One

Rachel was cleaning dirty dinner dishes in the kitchen sink, with Santana alongside her. It was a pretty typical evening in the small, two bedroom New York apartment.

Rachel and Santana cleaning? Check.

Noah sitting in the living room, watching some sports game that she didn't understand at all? What else was new?

Brittany and two year old Olivia playing dolls in the little girl's room? Of course.

Olivia's father living who-knows-where, doing who-know-what? Unfortunately so- for over two years, now.

She still thought of him from time to time. Actually, the small girl had found herself thinking about him a lot more than usual, these days. How could she forget the man that she had once considered to be her soul mate? His image was still fresh in her mind (and not only because she had never deleted all of those pictures from her phone). His big, full lips; his golden blonde hair that always fell over his piercing, emerald green eyes.

"Yes!" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream of victory coming from the living room.

"Noah!" she called back, "for all that is good and Jewish, stop screaming! It's not like you're actually playing in the game!"

"Seriously, Puckerman!" Santana agreed, "Suenas como un animal borracho!"

The two girls were brushed off by an eye roll and a light chuckle. They turned their attention back to the dishes, chatting amongst themselves.

"So," the Latina gave her friend a half smile, "How was work, today?"

"Alright I guess," Rachel shrugged, "I mean, I'm happy that summer's coming, so I can cut back on my hours at the diner; I really don't think that I've been spending enough time with Olivia, lately."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Santana's heart broke for the brown eyed girl, "you work so hard; Olivia knows that. And besides," she set the white plate that she had been drying down on the counter, "she's staying at your mom's when you're gone; it's not like you're dumping her at a daycare center, every day."

"That's true," she nodded.

"And it's not like you just walked out on her… like he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Seriously?" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, an amused expression playing on her face. " 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'? Why must you always talk about Olivia's father as if he was that villain from those stupid Harry Potter movies?"

"You can't seriously be defending this guy! He walked out on you. I swear to god, if I ever see trouty again, Imma go all Lima Heights on him!"

"Santana-"

"All I need to see are those stupid froggy lips, and then Imma smack the lemon juice out his hair."

"Okay, Santana, I get it; you don't like him. Hearing you talk about him doesn't make it easier for any of us." Rachel let out a long, shaky breath.

The darker girl was about to apologize, when they heard a knock at the door. Rachel put down the blue sponge, and walked to the door, thinking that it was probably just her mother wanting to say hello to Olivia, or maybe Kurt, trying to push her into letting him give her a makeover.

Who _did_ appear in the doorway, however, left her in complete shock. Never in a million years, did she ever think that she'd ever see this man again

"S-Sam?" she breathed, her eyes almost bulging out of her face.

"Rachel," the blonde boy smiled at the sight of Rachel. She lookezd almost exactly the same since the last time he saw her. Her skin was still a perfect creamy white complexion. Her shiny, chocolate brown hair still fell around her shoulders in beautiful waves. But there was something different in her eyes; those beautiful, big brown eyes that could always make him melt back when they were together. They didn't hold the same playfulness, or hopefulness that they used to. These eyes looked tired and overworked. Hell, the small girl looked like she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in quite some time.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"I-I…" he paused for a moment, "…I'm so sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms, "I honestly don't see how you can just stand in front of me, right now, and be okay with yourself. You _left me_, Sam!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" he tried to step into the apartment, but Rachel stopped him, "I was living in a god damn hotel room! My family was moving back to Tennessee! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl threw her arms in the air in frustration, "you probably could have stayed with Noah, or Artie."

"No; I would feel like I was just mooching off of them. Look," he shook his head, "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I…" he sighed, "I heard that you kept the baby…"

"And…?"

"… and… I want to make things right between the three of us… you know… you, and me… and little Mike Sully… I mean, I don't _know_ what you decided to name him, but… that's what I've been referring to him as, for the past two years."

Rachel sighed, "_She_."

"What?"

"The baby… it's not a _he_… it's a _she_."

"Oh," he smiled brightly, "well… can I meet her?"

"No,"

"Why not."

"Because," Rachel shook her head, "You left us, Sam. You made your choice. You don't want to be a part of her life? That's fine. But don't you _dare_ try to come in here, and act like the big hero daddy, because you're not. You're just a coward… just… just… just a scared little boy, who's too afraid to face the consequences of what we _both_ did."

"Rachel," Sam looked down at her with pleading eyes, "I'm begging you; just let me meet her. _Please._ I mean, this is ridiculous! I don't even know my own daughter's first name! It's-"

"Olivia."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Olivia," the tears began to fall from her eyes. Olivia Eloise Ev- I mean Berry. Olivia Eloise _Berry_."

The green eyed boy smiled, "Olivia. I like it; it's pretty."

"Wow," Rachel gave him a sarcastic look, "this is the first time that you've ever shown any interest in her. I'm surprised."

"Rachel, you can call me a coward, a jackass… I don't care!" he took a step closer to her, "But don't you dare say that I don't care about the two of you! Do you think that I wanted to leave you? You honestly don't believe that I've spent every single day thinking about the both of you, wondering if you were okay, for the past two and a half years?"

"You're lying." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, "you don't give a shit about us,"

"Of course I do," he took her hand in his, "I love you… and our baby," he peered into the living room, "where is she?"

"She's in her room with Brittany, playing dolls… but it shouldn't matter to you… it's not like you're ever going to meet her!"

"But Rachel," he looked behind Rachel, and down the hallway that led, to where he guessed, was Olivia's bedroom, "that's my kid in there!"

Just then, the small girl heard someone walk up behind her, "What the hell is he doing here?" Santana glared at him.

"H-He wants to see Olivia…" Rachel stuttered.

"Nope," she shook her head, "there's no freaking way," she crossed her arms, muttering, "hijo de puta."

"Look Rachel," Sam continued, trying as hard as he could to ignore the death stares that Santana was giving to him. After almost three years, the Latina still had the power to scare the Avatar boxers off of him, "I'm not going to hurt you, again… I didn't even _mean_ to hurt you in the first place. I don't want my daughter growing up thinking that her dad doesn't care about her… or her mother."

"No, Sam," she sighed, "for the last time, _no_."

"What do I need to do to show you that I'm serious about all of this?"

"I…" Rachel shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Nothing!" Santana exclaimed, "You don't get to meet her! You just left her, so you have to miss out!" she began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Sam stopped her, "just… let me take you out to dinner!"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Go out to dinner with me… we can talk about… whatever you want to talk about… and if you still hate me, then I'll leave you alone."

"And you'll stop asking me to meet Olivia?"

"…yeah…" he sighed.

"Then… fine," Rachel sighed, accepting defeat, "I'll go with you."

"Great…" Sam beamed, forcing himself to hide the excitement coursing through his veins from the thought of going on a date with Rachel Berry. He remembered how nervous he had been when he first asked her out during their junior year. The first time he'd ever seen her was in the Lima Bean, a few days before school started.

He was taking Stacie and Stevie to get a hot chocolate (why the two seven year old twins wanted a hot chocolate at the end of August was beyond him), when he saw her. She was sitting at a table, wearing a red tank top. She was a very tiny girl, probably only five feet tall, maybe a little less than that. She had a beautiful face that was framed by the chocolate brown waves of her hair. She had the most beautiful nose; it was the most interesting nose he had ever seen. And her lips; he could go on and on about her lips. They had the most beautiful shape, and were colored a beautiful crimson red. There were two other girls with her, but he didn't really seem to notice them. All he could see at that moment was that petite brunette.

When he had first started glee club, he had been hesitant. Apparently, the club wasn't exactly deemed as 'cool'. The only thing that changed his mind, was when he walked into the choir room, and saw her face. It was her; the girl from the coffee shop, whose real name turned out to be Rachel. She smiled up at him from her seat in the front row.

The first time that they had actually met, however, was two weeks after he had joined glee. During his first few weeks at McKinley, he had become pretty good friends with Noah Puckerman, or 'Puck' as most people called him. Noah had actually turned out to live right next door to Rachel, and had decided to introduce them (because all of his friends had to be cool with his Jewish-American princess- it was a known fact).

So the Jewish boy led Sam through Rachel's house and to her room. "Rachel?" he gave her bedroom door a quick knock before quickly opening it. The force must have really been against him, that day (or with him, whichever way you looked at it) because at that exact moment, the small girl had opened up her bathrobe and dropped it on the floor, leaving her completely nude.

Both of the boys' eyes grew wide, "Noah!" Rachel screamed in horror.

"Wow," Noah looked up and down her body, smirking for a quick second, before looking at the mortified expression on the girl's face, "Sorry!" he shook her head in realization, and closed the door.

Sam didn't move. He remained standing in the same spot that he was in before he had gotten a glimpse of a naked Rachel, a dazed look on his face. He had read about Greek goddesses in his world history class, last year, but it was at that exact moment, that he had actually seen what they must have looked like.

Later that day (after Rachel had put some clothes on) the small girl had finally gained enough courage to emerge downstairs from her bedroom. She walked into the living room, to see that the two boys were still there. She shot each of them a shy smile before sitting in between them.

"Hey," Sam smiled at her.

"Hey,"

"So…" he looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. What does one say when they're put in such an awkward position? "You like movies?" he asked when he saw the large stack of DVDs that was set up next to the flat screen television. _Of course she likes movies! _He kicked himself, internally; _everybody of the human fricken race likes movies!_

"Yeah," she nodded, "Mostly musicals, and genres of that nature."

"Uh…" he thought for a quick moment, "what about Avatar?"

"I like it," the brown eyed girl offered him another shy smile, "Santana, Brittany, and I saw it in the beginning of the summer; it was a very well developed film."

"Cool," he nodded, "So… you know, we have that duets project for glee club, due this Friday,"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm well aware."

"And… um… I was wondering…" _Just grab yourself by the balls, and ask her! _"I-if you had a partner?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, I actually asked Mr. Shue towards the end of last year, if he could give us a duets assignment, so that Finn and I would have an excuse to sing one… but I broke up with him this summer, so now I don't have a partner… why? Are you offering your services?"

"I…" he shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Then…" Rachel thought for a brief moment, "then I accept. I would love to be your duet partner, Samuel."

"Seriously?" Noah groaned, "Either make out, already, or stop flirting!" he got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" the blonde boy asked.

"Back to my place; I'm getting pretty tired of the two of you making goo goo eyes at each other, and not doing anything about it!" and with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sam and Rachel alone.

"I apologize for Noah's behavior. He's just a bit… _crude_."

"I can see that," he chuckled, "But seriously, don't sweat it. We all have that friend, right?"

"Right," she giggled, deciding not to tell him that Santana and Brittany were pretty much like that, too.

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door shutting, "Olivia," he kept on murmuring over and over as he began to walk to the elevator. She was her girl, and her name was Olivia: that was all he knew about his two year old child; but he was determined to know more.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she and Sam walked out of her apartment building, and down the streets of New York City. She still couldn't believe that the place she had always thought of with so much hope and promise, was now just a crowded lump of a place that was far too noisy at night, in her eyes.

"I've really missed you, Rachel," Sam looked down at her as they continued to walk down the street.

_And I missed you, too! More than you will ever know! Please just come back to me! _"I… I _guess_ I've missed you, too." She was still mad at him. How she not? He was all she had left, and he just left her there. But still… she didn't reject his hand, when she felt it begin to slip into hers.

Once they made it too the restaurant, and the hostess led them to a booth, Sam reclaimed Rachel's hand from over the table, kissing her knuckles, gently.

"Rachel," he smiled at her, "you have no idea how much I love you… I… I don't think- no, I _know_- that I never stopped loving you."

"Sam," she shook her head, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have some feelings for you… but what you did was selfish, and irresponsible. And… and I just don't think that I can forgive you for it."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" he sighed, "Look; let's not ruin this night by fighting," he paused for a minute, trying to think of something, anything, to say, to change the subject, "so.. what did your dads do when they found out?"

"They kicked me out."

"Really?" his emerald green eyes grew wide, "where did you go?"

"Well," she sighed, "Santana's mom took me in over the summer. And then my mother moved back to Lima."

"Wait," he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you told me that you didn't have a mom."

"Everybody has a mother, Samuel. So anyway, she and I sort of formed a bond, I guess. I mean, there were still some awkward moments, here and there, but at least I had someone that I could talk to; and she's great with Olivia. She babysits her while I'm at work… well, except during the summer; during that time, the babysitting position is handed to Santana."

"You know… you could just let me babysit her."

She shook her head, "Sam, you know damn well why I can't; it wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right? It isn't right that a father wants to meet his daughter? How can you say that, Rachel?"

"Sam…" she whispered, "she's been… asking about you."

"What do you mean?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Well, just yesterday, she asked me why her dolls have a daddy, and she doesn't?" the petite brunette rested her forehead on her hand, forcing herself not to cry.

"And..." he swallowed, "and what did you tell her?"

"I told her that sometimes things just work out like that, and that daddy or not, I still love her more than anything."

Sam smiled, "A-At least… can you at least show me… a-a picture of her?"

Rachel hesitantly took her phone out of her purse, and turned it on. She flipped through the pictures (trying her best not to smile when she passed all of the ones of him and her together), before finding a picture of just her daughter, and showing it to Sam.

Sam took the phone in his hand, gazing at the image in front of him, tears welling up in his eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of Rachel, with her tiny body, and chocolate waves. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah; but she definitely has some of your features," she took a quick look at the picture, giggling when she saw Olivia's pink, larger- than- usual lips. "Look at those lips; those are your lips, Sam," she smiled, "and her eyes; she has your eyes, too."

"And your nose," he beamed. Sam bit his lip, now letting the tears fall from his eyes, "What's she like?"

"Well... she loves to sing," she shook her head, letting out a small laugh, "We're almost never able to take her out to a restaurant; as it turns out, people don't really like to listen to a two hour rendition of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ while they're eating… and she loves animals, which is probably because she spends so much time with Brittany."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Well… don't let her spend _too much_ time with Brittany, or she might have to wear a helmet for the rest of her life."

"That's mean… Olivia's pretty hysterical, though; always making me laugh… just like you did."

"Rachel," he looked back up at her, his eyes pleading, "Let me meet her. _Please_."

"I-I'm still not sure," she shook her head, "but to be honest, I haven't really been sure about anything since we moved here."

"But-"

"Sam, for the last time, I said _I don't know!_ This is not about you or me; it's about Olivia! And you just showing up out of nowhere might not be the best thing for her."

"Just give me a chance, Rachel! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"You promise?" she shook her head, "Just like you promised that you'd always be here for me?"

"That's different."

"How?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Alright, let's say that I _do_ let you meet her. What happens if she becomes attached to you, and then you leave, again?"

"Rachel, I swear on my life, that I'm not going to leave you, again. Like I said before, I _love _you."

_And I love you, too! Why did you have to leave me, Sam? Why?_ "I know; you've already told me."

When they had finished eating, and Sam had paid the check (while ignoring Rachel's protests) the pair began to walk back to Rachel's apartment, talking the entire time.

"Goodnight, Sam," Rachel patted his shoulder once they made it to the front doors of the large building.

"What? No goodnight kiss? That's not the Rachel I know."

"Not tonight Sam," she smirked.

"So I wore my lucky Avatar boxers for nothing?"

The short girl let out a small laugh, "you still have those?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "you seriously thought that I would throw them out?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "yes… eventually."

"Rachel," he shook his head, "I wore those on the day that I asked you out; I was wearing them right before you saw little Sam for the first time… like I told you in high school, these things are freaking magical!" he took a step closer to her. "lor menari,"

She smiled, "What does that mean, again?"

"You forgot?" she nodded, "it means your eyes are beautiful."

"Oh yeah," her mind flashed back to that day in the girls bathroom, when she was helping the blonde boy clean himself off after a slushy attack. He had been so open with his nerdiness; almost as if he didn't care what other people thought, which, to be honest, was completely opposite to what Finn was like. All _he _cared about was being popular, and keeping his precious reputation intact

Before the brown eyed girl knew what she was doing, she felt her lips press against his. And there it was, that wonderful, incredible feeling of his lips against her own, that she had been missing for so long.

She moved her body closer to his wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Sam traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

After a few more seconds of lip locking, she pulled away, completely out of breath, "So…"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you think I can meet her _now_?"

"Not yet, blondie," she smirked, "but you're getting there." The petite brunet gave him one final smile before walking into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Now, before anything else, I would like to say something, before people start messaging me, saying that I'm copying another's work. Yes, I am aware that another Samchel author (I heart Samchel) has used the name Olivia in her story (Can't Fight This Feeling). But like I said earlier, I wrote this story in June, way before I even had this account. Before posting, I PMed the author, asking if it was alright if I used the name; she said that it was fine, seeing that she is no longer writing her story, and that the little girl in my story isn't a newborn.<strong>

**So what did you guys think? Was it too rushed? Like I said before, this was originally planned just to be a one shot. But I wrote another chapter just for the heck of it, so if you guys liked it, then I'll continue.**

**As for 'Love Isn't Always Beautiful', chapter three is coming along. It's a very important chapter, plot wise, and I've rewritten it twice, already. But hopefully, the 'third time's a charm' saying will be the case.**

**Please review! I won't know if you guys like it if you don't! **


	2. Chapter Two

**Well, judging by the AWESOME that is now crowding up my inbox, I'm guessing that you guys liked it? You guys are the best readers in the world! I honestly didn't think that this would get too many reviews. So, I've decided to write more. This chapter reveals a little more about Sam and Rachel's background. This is just a warning, there's like two paragraphs that contain M- rated material, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you should probably just skip over them… you have been warned. I know that they MIGHT be moving too fast here, but in my mind, Rachel and Sam are soulmates, and are meant to have an EPIC romance together, which is what I imagine them to have between them here. And, I believe that they have never stopped loving each other. **

**Now on to chapter two: **

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Two

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she awakened from her slumber. She looked at the red glowing light that stuck out in the darkness of her room. Two fifteen, A.M. _Great, _she rolled her eyes, flopping back onto the bed. Ever since they had moved to the city, the brown eyed girl had been waking up in the middle of the night many times; it was really starting to be an everyday thing, "City that never sleeps," she muttered under her breath, "Well I think this city could really use a nap."

She sighed as she looked down at her body. She _really_ needed to stop wearing Sam's old t-shirts from high school as pajamas. During their high school days, Sam had spent many nights in her room. The blonde boy had left some things at her house when he moved away to Tennessee. A copy of Avatar on D.V.D.; she still remembered some of the phrases from that stupid Avatar language. _Nga yawne lu oer _meant _I love you._ _Nga ha lor_ meant _you are so beautiful._ She still had a vivid picture of him, in her mind, sitting on the couch next to her, watching that same exact movie, mouthing every line.

To be honest, Rachel was scared; her feelings about Sam were only confusing her more and more as time progressed. She hated him for getting her pregnant. She hated him for leaving her by herself. But most of all, she hated him because she _didn't _hate him at all. Since the two of them had reunited less than a week ago, she had started waking up in the middle of the night, a lot more than usual.

The small girl didn't know _what_ was going on between her and Sam. When she kissed him, the other night, it had been an act of impulse. It had been so long since she had been with a man. She had tried to rekindle her relationship with Finn towards the end of her senior year, but it didn't work out. She had guessed it was a good thing; Olivia didn't really seem to like him. Whenever the tall boy would try to hold her, she would begin to cry, piercing the ears of everyone around her, until she passed back to her mother, a move that if Sam would have been there, would be very proud.

Sam and Finn had never really gotten along. As soon as he saw the blonde boy taking a certain interest in his ex-girlfriend, in the beginning of the year, he threatened him, telling him to stay away from her. Sam, of course, didn't listen to him, only really concerned with impressing the girl that would one day (sooner than he had ever thought) give birth to his child.

Rachel was really happy during the time she and Sam had been together. He would always do the sweetest things for her, like dedicating songs to her in glee club, giving her a promise ring, standing up to Karaofsky whenever he would give her a slushy facial, or make a rude remark about her, etc.

She smiled as she remembered the countless times he climbed up to her window, sneaking into her room. _"_We're really lucky that these walls are soundproof," she remembered him say, "I think that your dads would get pretty suspicious if they could hear what we're doing."

She closed her eyes, remembering the way he would push in and out of her, and the look of pure physical pleasure that took over his face, as he lost control. He had always made sure to take care of her, though, before he would ever let himself go. She could still see the proud smirk that graced his lips, when the feeling of ecstasy would invade her senses, screaming his name, her volume so loud that the blonde boy thought he might have been going deaf in one ear.

And the feeling; oh god, the feeling of his length pushing into her was sometimes almost too much for her to stand. Rachel remembered all of the times that she had reached up, and uncontrollably tugged at his golden blonde hair as an orgasm blasted through her.

"Mommy!" the petite brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tiny voice coming from the room across from hers. Rachel sighed and threw the covers off of her body, before standing up, and walking into the pink- painted room.

"What's wrong, Livy?" (The little girl's long- time nickname, given to her by Brittany)

Olivia didn't say anything, just looked up at her mother and then back down at the floor of her crib. Rachel sighed as she saw the damp sheets. This had been happening a lot, lately, wetting the bed. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed, "You can sleep with mommy, tonight. Okay?"

" 'kay," she nodded.

She lifted the two year old girl out of the white wooden crib, resting her on her changing table. She gently pulled off her damp pajamas, and changed her into some clean ones.

After throwing her sheets in the washing machine, Rachel carried her daughter into her bedroom, placing her under the covers., and hopped in on the other side.

Her thoughts turned back to Sam? What would happen if he _did_ meet Olivia? Would she take to him like she did Santana, Brittany, and Puck? Or would it just be Finn all over again (god, she could still remember the face he made when she threw up on him for the first time).

Rachel remembered how hard the summer after Sam had left had been for her. She had basically spent a good part of two months in Santana's room, crying, and eating, well, whatever she could really get her hands on. And to make matters worse, the Latina had to play the role of the boyfriend, for a while, always having to tend to the small girl's strange cravings in the middle of the night. Santana had told her many times, that she was doing those things because she wanted to, and because she was her friend; but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty, and promptly accepting Shelby's invitation to live with her.

She quickly rummaged through a drawer on her night stand, feeling her way around countless books, pictures, and other various odds and ends, until she felt something hard. The petite brunette quickly grasped it in her hand, and pulled it out. Her eyes strained to look at the item in the almost completely dark room.

It was the promise ring that Sam had given to her during the beginning of their junior year. Rachel had meant to throw it out after he left her, but she never really had the heart… truth be told… she was still in love with Sam… not that she was going to admit it to anyone, anytime soon. When he first left her, she thought that she would get over him, sooner or later… obviously, she was wrong.

When Sam had gotten down on one knee in the astronomy room, it was one of the first times that Rachel Barbara Berry actually felt _special_; the first time that she felt that someone (other than her fathers, Santana, Brittany, and Noah) actually loved her. He had told her that he loved her, countless times before that, and sure, she believed him when he said it- but when he looked up, making sure that he was standing under Venus (the planet of love, of course) and told her that he loved her, now and forever she knew that he was special; the most special person met. Hell, she knew from day one, that she would never, ever meet a guy like Samuel Joseph Evans.

Finn had never performed such wonderfully grand gestures for her. In fact, almost all of their dates took place at a bowling alley; it really had surprised her, when she and Sam started going out, that not all guys were like that.

Rachel turned her attention back to Olivia. She was lying on her side, facing her, her pink fleece blanket pressed against her cheek. The brown eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Olivia rubbed her emerald green eyes, and blinked heavily; she could tell that she was tired. She leaned in gently, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Man, she really did remind her so much of Sam. That little guilty half-smile that she would give her, when she knew that she did something wrong; the way her face would light up when she talked about something that she really liked (nowadays, that was mostly just _Yo Gabba Gabba_, and how she apparently really, really wants a puppy; she needed to remember to "thank" Brittany for that, when she gets the chance).

The funny thing was, as worried as she was about Sam meeting Olivia, she could definitely see him being a great father to her. He had taken such good care of his siblings, Stacie and Stevie (with her help, of course) when he had to take care of them during the day, while his parents were looking for work. Rachel could tell how much he loved and cared for the both of them.

After about an hour of laying down in the full sized bed, absorbing herself in her own thoughts, Rachel found Olivia fast asleep, her tiny chest gently rising and falling. She looked at the digital clock, once more. _Damn, _she thought; it was almost four in the morning.

Finally accepting the fact that she probably wouldn't get any more sleep that night, the short girl kicked off the covers, and hopped out of bed. Rachel walked down the hallway, turning on a few lights along the way. She turned on the television, finding an image of Tyra Banks, judging the remaining six contestants of America's Next Top Model. _Why is Santana so into this show? _She wondered, silently.

After changing the channel, Rachel unplugged her phone from its charger, and turned it on. She went through her contacts before finding Sam's name. She sighed when she looked at the picture. It was a picture the two of them; his arms were wrapped around her waist, and his lips were against her cheek. The small girl never _did_ get to changing it.

Rachel pressed the _call_ button. She didn't know what caused her to do it, or why. It was sort of… an action of instinct or impulse? Maybe. He was, in fact, the only person that she would call when she would have a nightmare, or couldn't sleep, during junior year. It rang a few times, before she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" she heard a tired and groggy voice answer from the other line.

"Sam," she sighed, feeling a little guilty about calling him so late at night, "did I wake you up?"

"Um… yeah… but, in my defense, most people _do_ enjoy sleeping at four in the morning."

"Oh… I'm so sorry; if you want to get back to sleep…"

"It's fine. Hearing your voice is _so_ much better than dreaming about fighting Darth Vader… you know, the dark lord of the Sith, the most hated enemy of the Jedi warrior; you remember him, right?"

"Yes," Rachel let out a small laugh, "I know who he is, Samuel."

"Oh," he paused for a moment, "so… not to be rude, but am I going to get to find out _why_ you're calling me at four o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh… w-well I…I…"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she said, awestruck, "h-how did you…"

"You always used to call me when you couldn't sleep… I've actually sort of missed it."

"Really?"

"Well… yeah. Like I said a few days ago, I miss you so much. So I'll take whatever I can get."

Rachel took in a long, shaky breath, and then let it out, slowly, "Alright?"

"Alright?"

"Alright; you can meet her."

"Really?" the lazy hum in his voice change to a more excited tone, "Rachel… don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you, Samuel… I think that Olivia meeting you wouldn't really be a bad idea."

"Rachel," although she couldn't see him, Rachel could tell that the blonde boy was smiling, "you have no idea how much that means to me. I mean, now I can finally-"

"Hold on a second," she interrupted, "I have a few conditions… first of all, you need to promise that you're not going to leave me, again."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Second; if she asks any questions about where you've been, or came from, I'm going to answer. We don't want her to know _too_ much."

"Understandable."

"And finally… I want to meet with you, once more, before you meet her. I want to be certain that you won't hurt her like you hurt me."

"But I swear, I'm not going to-"

"_Sam!_"

"Alright, alright; where do you want to meet?"

"Um…" she thought for a quick moment, "the central park. It's really beautiful there; the perfect place for a… you know… a…"

"A date?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice.

"What? No!" Rachel exclaimed, "it's… it's not a date; just two parental units meeting u to discuss the wellbeing of our daughter."

"Whatever you say, Rach," Sam chuckled.

"Don't push your luck, Evans," she threatened, lightheartedly.

"Come on, Rach… you seriously haven't missed me?"

"Sam," she sighed, "it's four o'clock in the morning; we're not talking about this _now_."

"You didn't answer the question."

"…"

"Rach?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"I…" he paused for a quick moment, debating on whether or not to say what he wanted to, "I love you."

"…I know…"

"Well…"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she said, trying to clear away some of the awkwardness.

"Uh huh." Sam hung up the phone. Honestly, he felt like bursting into tears, at that moment. That had been the second time that he had poured his heart out to Rachel; just like the first time, the petite brunette had closed herself off, not showing any emotion, whatsoever, something that the Rachel back in high school never did.

The green eyed boy was done with all of the hurt, tired of all the heartache. It just didn't seem fair that once he got his Rachel back, she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

God, he missed her. He missed the way her lips felt against his own, and the way her tongue tasted; how she would always cuddle into his side, her head resting on his chest, when they slept together. He missed the way her angelic voice would hum soft melodies in his ear, and how she would scream his name over and over again, and the warm feeling of her juices exploding around him.

During the past two and a half years, Sam learned something very important: he couldn't live without her. He'd taken out all of his hurt by working out. It was the only thing that could take his mind off of Rachel, and even then, she still lingered through his mind every so often.

All he knew was that he needed to prove himself to Rachel. He didn't care what it took. He was going to get his girl back, even if it killed him.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You know, Sam," Rachel said as she and Sam walked through central park, "you never told me why you moved to New York in the first place."

"That's easy," he shrugged, "I was looking for you."

"Huh?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew that you would move here, after graduation. So as soon as I moved back to Tennessee, I got myself a job, saved up my money, bought a plane ticket, and flew over here. My mom wasn't very enthusiastic about it, but she really liked you, so she was okay."

The small girl blushed, fighting the urge to jump into his arms and tell him that that was the most romantic thing that she had ever heard. "That was…" _The most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Please carry me home and into my bedroom so we can make love over, and over until we can't, anymore! _"…very sweet of you, Sam. But then again, you were _always _one to make such grand, romantic gestures for me."

"Just for you, baby?" he bit his lip after saying the last word, internally kicking himself.

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard him use his old nick name for her. "What did you just call me?"

_I called you baby; because you __**are**__ my baby. You always will be! _"Um… nothing… it… it just slipped out… sorry."

"It's fine," she shook her head, "anyway… are you going to college?"

"Nope; I mean, I did go to a community college in Tennessee, for one year… but that was only because my mom made me," he shook his head, "is it just me, or is my mom _really_ controlling."

The brown eye girl rolled her eyes, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, "your mother loves you, and only want what's best for you, that's why she's so "controlling"; I would know, I'm a mother."

"Relax, Rach… so as I was saying… you know I'm no good at school."

"Samuel," Rachel crossed her arms, "I know for a fact that you can do anything, if you put your mind to it."

"But I hate it! I've always hated school, since I was a little kid. I'm just… _stupid_."

"Sam," she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I thought we talked about this, back in high school. You're not _stupid_. You're extremely smart; you're just dyslexic, which is nothing to be ashamed of," without thinking, she stood on her tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I believe in you, Sammy."

"Wow," he smiled, "_that_ brings back memories."

"I… I… I didn't…"

"What are we doing, Rach?"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Why are we fighting this? I love you, Rachel, and I know that you love me, too. When I left, I honestly didn't think that I would ever be happy, again. But I was wrong… I'm happy right now… because I'm with you, again."

"Sam…" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his green ones, "I love you."

Sam beamed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

"You didn't let me finish. I love you… and I want to be with you, I truly, truly do. But…"

"But what?" he threw his hands in the air, "what else is there? Why can't we just be together! I miss you, Rachel! More than anyone has missed _anyone_ before! Without you, my life… my life is incomplete. I _need _you, Rachel. Think about how much better your life would be with me! You could go to _college_; I know how bad you wanted to go to Julliard! You were born to be on Broadway, Rachel… you said so yourself."

"I-I… I know… I guess I'm just… afraid, you know? I haven't had a boyfriend in such a long time… just… it hurt so bad when you left… and… I don't think I could handle the pain, if you leave, again… and I know that you said that you wouldn't, and I believe you… this is just coming really fast." She began to blink back tears.

And then Sam heard her say something else. Something that he never thought that he would _ever_ hear her say, "I'm a Lima loser."

"No you're not, Rachie. You're so much better than that."

"Just because I'm not living in Lima, anymore, doesn't mean that I'm not a Lima loser. Think about it… I'm working at a minimum wage job, I'm _never _going to college, and I can barely afford to support my kid!"

"You're not a loser. I thought I told you in high school that you're not allowed to call yourself that. You're just going through a rough phase in your life, that's all," he rested his chin on the top of her head, "and I just want to make it better."

"Even after all these years," she smiled up at him, "you're still the best guy I know."

He smiled back at her, "So… where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "let's see how you are with Olivia, first."

"And when, exactly, will we be testing that out?"

"Tomorrow; the sooner the better, right?"

Sam's smile grew bigger, taking her hand in his, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review! I want to know if you liked it. What did you like about it? What did you dislike about it? What do you want to see happen next? Is there something that I need to improve on (the answer to that question is yes, obviously, but I want to know <strong>_**what**_** you guys think I should be working on). I can only get better if you guys give me my feedback. So please review! Like I said before, if you review, I'll write more :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**An M rated chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Three

Rachel sighed as she watched Olivia. She was sitting on the couch, watching _Dora The Explorer, _while playing the pink laces on her shoes. She was still trying to process the thought that Sam was going to meet her, in just a matter of minutes. Just a week ago, he was standing in her doorway, asking her to give him a chance; and now (much to Santana's disapproval) the two of them were finally going to meet.

She remembered the day that Olivia had been conceived. Sure it wasn't something fancy like Paris, or some beach in Cancun, but it was still, absolutely, one of the most romantic nights of her life.

_They were sitting on the carpeted floor in the Berry's living room, watching Funny Girl (again). Rachel was leaning against Sam's chest, his arms wrapped around each other, when she felt his hand slide down to her thigh._

_She knew that it wasn't intentional; his hand just happened to move a few inches from her waist. But then she felt something… as if he was rubbing her. She really couldn't blame him; he was just as sexually frustrated as she was. They hadn't had intercourse in over two weeks. Last week, they had both been busy with babysitting, and summer jobs, and whatnot. And the week before, Rachel had her period, so, of course, sex was out of the question, that week, as well._

_Rachel's fathers were in Florida, on a business trip, for the four day weekend. Sam knew that the petite brunette didn't really like being home alone, especially for a long period of time, so he told his mother that he was staying over Noah's and drove over to the large, two story house._

_Soon enough, the thought of being alone had taken over their senses, and they were heatedly making out, Rachel's hands weaving through Sam's golden blonde hair, as he rubbed lazy circles on her left thigh. "Mmm," the small girl moaned as her tongue collided with his, using his left hand to cup her face._

_The green eyed boy used his power to pin her against the floor separating her legs with his knees. She quickly reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She ran her hands up and down his biceps, loving the shape of his hard muscles. Sam smiled down at his girlfriend, before ripping off the white tank top that she was wearing. Usually, she would be pretty upset that she had just lost a perfectly good garment of clothing, but for some reason, she just didn't care. Instead, she pressed her hands against the back of his head, urging him to kiss her, again._

"_Nga som," he whispered into her ear, before burying his face into her neck. Rachel moaned as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she really liked it when he whispered dirty things in Na'vi in her ear… it really was a turn on to her._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he quickly removed her black bra, throwing it across the room. Sam leaned down, taking her left nipple into his mouth, causing it to harden. "Oh, Sam," she whimpered as she felt his tongue slip and slide around its circular shape._

_The blonde boy grinned at her, mischievously, before undoing the zipper on her plaid skirt, and pulling it off her legs. He had been faster and more frantic than usual, stripping her down as fast as he possibly could; probably because it had been such a long time. _

_She could feel his throbbing erection press against her crotch, and it was driving her crazy. Her legs hugged his hips even tighter than before, trying to grind herself against his groin. Sam smirked when he saw how worked up she was. He kissed her breast sweetly. His lips trailed down to her belly, and then to her panties. He had kissed down to her soaked center. He wrapped his lips around the wet spot, and began to suck, knowing that it would drive her insane._

_The memory still made her shiver. He had moved his hands around, so he was gripping her ass. She remembered thrusting her hips against his ample lips, the feeling extraordinarily pleasurable. "S-S-Sammmm," she had hissed, her hands clutching at his hair. "Sam, please," she whimpered. He was teasing her, and she knew it._

_He pulled away, pulling off her panties in the process. When he felt Rachel's knee accidently brush against the crotch of his pants, he let out a low groan, his arousal growing even greater than before. His cock was pressing against his zipper, creating a most uncomfortable feeling. If he didn't get to get off soon, he was going to go insane._

_Rachel quickly turned her attention to the front of his pants. She reached up trying to undo his belt buckle, growling when she couldn't seem to get it undone. Sam chuckled at her frustration, pulling off the black belt with ease. The petite brunette undid his top button, pulling down his zipper. _

_Sam kicked off his jeans, breathing in a sigh of relief when he felt some of the pressure being taken off his dick. Rachel smiled when she saw his "lucky" Avatar boxers. She wasn't that sure that they were as magical as he always said they were. But then again… they __**did**__ go at it, a lot. She slowly pulled them down his legs, and off his ankles. _

_Rachel bit her lip, grasping his hard member in her hand. She jerked up and down, squeezing it a little. "Can't handle that," she heard him mutter after a loud groan, as he placed his hand over hers, stopping her movements. As it turned out, even the tiniest sensation can set you off, when you have been holding it in for so long._

_He pressed his knee against her crotch, tightly, smirking at the girl's sharp intake of breath. Oh dear god, he could feel how wet she was. Sam licked his lips before diving down, and crushing them against hers._

"_Sam," Rachel pulled her mouth away from his, unable to stand it anymore, "Sam, I need you,"_

"_You need me to what?" he asked, as he placed kisses on her collarbone; teasing her, just because he could._

"_I__** need**__ you," Rachel didn't mean to sound whiny, but it really was hard to think strait when his knee was rubbing up against her, creating an insanely comfortable feeling._

"_I don't follow,"_

"_Sam," she lifted his head from her neck, "I need you… to fuck me…"_

"_Oh; okay," he removed his knee from her crotch, and crawled over to where his jeans had been thrown. The green eyed boy took his wallet out of the back pocket. He opened it up, smiling at the picture of Rachel in the front, before looking in the very back slot._

_But to his horror, the only thing he could find was a crinkled up dollar bill, and an empty condom wrapper. __**Shit!**__ He thought. It was weird, because he had always made sure that he had some sort of protection before going over to Rachel's house, just in case. He guessed that after not really being able to touch each other for so long had caused him to forget._

"_Babe," Sam sighed as he crawled back to her._

"_Huh?" she looked up, still lying down on the floor._

"_I'm outta condoms," he showed her the almost empty space in his wallet._

_The small girl thought for a moment. Condoms. Not having condoms should have been important to her, but she couldn't remember why. The only thing that her mind could process, right now, was the sight of a naked Sam, and how she wanted him oh- so badly. She pulled him back on top of her, pressing her lips against his ear._

"_I need you," she murmured._

"_But I don't-"_

"_I don't care," she kissed his ear, "I just need you inside of me,"_

_Never being one to keep a lady waiting, Sam entered her, quickly and gently. "Oh, Rach," he breathed, the tightness overwhelming him. If having sex with Rachel was amazing __**with**__ a condom, then this must be what one thousand times than that felt like; because without all of that stupid rubber in the way, he could feel__** everything**__. He could feel the intense heat of her juices covering his cock, how her muscles seemed to clench him even tighter without one. __**Note to self,**__ he thought,__** talk Rachel into getting the pill from Santana or something; those stupid rubbers have just been holding me back.**_

"_Ohholyshit," Rachel moaned, when she felt Sam fill her. She wasn't very knowledgeable in the field of male anatomy, but from the pictures that she had seen in her ninth grade health class, Sam was large; quite large, actually. _

"_Fuck, Rachie!" Sam threw his head back and moaned. It was all feeling really good, but he needed more of her. Before either of them knew what was going on, Sam grabbed Rachel's left ankle, and extended her leg, resting on his shoulder, allowing deeper thrusts. Two weeks apart had obviously been __**far**__ too long. He could barely hold in his climax, and he had only thrust about six times. _

"_Nga ha sìltsan," she heard him murmur, as he banged her harder into the floor. What did that mean, again? She had heard him say it while they were having sex, another time, but she was too caught up in the moment of pleasure to ask him what it meant. She didn't think about if for too long, though, as she was absorbed in that wonderful, __**wonderful**__ feeling_

_Rachel wrapped her other leg around his waist, her heel pushing him down even further. "Oh god… oh fuck… don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"_

"_Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" Sam could barely stand it, anymore. Her insides were clenching his member tightly, even tighter than before; her eyes were clenched shut, her hands tugging at his head. He clenched his teeth, his body aching for release _

_Desperate to speed things up, Sam reached in between them and flicked her clit. Rachel arched her back, sending him even deeper. "Come on baby," he mumbled into her ear, "cum for me…"_

_When she felt her boyfriend's guitar calloused fingers flick against her clit, she practically lost it, right there. She moved her hands down to his shoulders, her nails stabbing at his skin._

_OHFUCK…_

_Hot. Tight. Wet. It was just too much for Sam to bear; he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out one last groan, before letting himself go, shooting his load inside of her._

_Rachel bit down on Sam's shoulder, when she felt the warmth spill into her. "Oh fuck, SAMMY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax, thankful that her parents were out of town._

_When both of their climaxes ended, Sam collapsed on the floor, next to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "I love you, Sam," she whispered, snuggling against his bare chest._

"_I love you too, baby," he held her closer to him, his body still trembling. _

_Rachel looked up at him and ran her hand through his sweaty hair. Two month. She still couldn't believe that they only had one month left, together. Even though she had only known him for about eleven, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was the only boy that she had loved enough to make love to; he was the only boy that she had ever let see her cry. She just couldn't believe that it would be over, so soon._

_It was only until Sam furrowed his brow, and gently caressed her face in his hands, asking "What's wrong?", that she realized she was crying._

"_I'm really going to miss you, Sam," she sniffled, "I don't want you to leave me."_

_Sam pressed his ample lips against her forehead, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I don't want to leave either, babe. But I have no choice."_

"_I know," she sighed, "It's just… isn't there anything your parents can do, so you guys can stay, in Lima?"_

"_Not really," he shook his head, "I mean, my dad's already accepted that job, back in Tennessee. There really isn't anything we can do." Rachel let out a loud sob._

"_I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I just… I just love you so much, Sammy. A-and I know that I'm probably being selfish, but… I don't want to lose you." She buried her face into his chest._

"_Hey, hey, don't cry," he lifted her head, making her big brown eyes meet his green ones, "You're not going to lose me. I'll call you every day. I'll come visit you. You're the love of my life, and I'm __**not**__ letting you go."_

_She smiled up at him, "promise?"_

_He smiled back at her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I promise."_

_Ding-dong! _Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring. _Here we go_, she thought, standing up off the couch. She walked up to the door, and turned the knob, slowly. She opened the door, to see Sam's face.

"Hey Rach," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she returned the smile.

"So… today's the day…"

"Yup…" she nodded slowly, "today's the day," she looked down at her feet, for a moment. What was she going to tell her? 'Hey, Livy, guess what? You _do_ have a daddy, after all. I just haven't told you about him!'

Would she hate her for not telling her about Sam; she _has_ asked about him, before. But then again… she was only two. There was only _so much_ that she could have absorbed.

"Um…" the blonde boy cleared his throat, "can… can I come in?"

"Oh," she looked back up at his face, wondering how long she had zoned out for, "yeah; come on," she walked up to the couch, and picked up her daughter.

"Olivia," she kissed her head, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "there's someone I want you to meet." She walked over to Sam, "do you know who this is?" Olivia shrugged, "that's your daddy."

The toddler looked at the blonde man, and then looked back at her mother, "my daddy?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "here," she looked at Sam, "do you want to hold her?" he nodded, holding out his hands for the small girl. Rachel carefully placed her in his arms, smiling at the two of them.

When Sam held his daughter in his arms, something powerful came over him. He couldn't help but think of all of the dates he wouldn't let her go on, and all of the boys he would have to beat up. _I made her,_ he kept repeating that over and over in his head. _This is __**my**__ daughter._ _No…_ he shook his head, internally. She wasn't _his_ daughter; she was _their_ daughter. He _and_ Rachel had made this child, and he wasn't intending on screwing it up. He wanted this. He wanted them to be a family; he wanted to come home to the two of them, every day, for him and Rachel to kiss her goodnight, every night, and then snuggle up together, in a bed that they shared.

"Hey, Olivia," he smiled at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"hehllo," she looked back at him with those same emerald green eyes.

"You're very beautiful," he told her, taking her tiny hand in his.

"Thank you," she reached up and touched his golden blonde hair, tilting her head in confusion when she saw the tears in his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because," he wiped his eyes, "I'm just so happy to see you."

Rachel smiled at the two of them. Now that she saw them, face to face, she could really see how alike they looked; with their emerald green eyes, and larger- than- normal lips. Maybe she was wrong; maybe Sam _was_ seriously committed to this. "Livy," she rested her hand on the little girl's arm, "Why don't you show daddy your room?"

" 'kay," Olivia agreed. She squirmed in Sam's arms, until he placed her back on the ground. She reached up grasping two of his fingers. Sam smiled. She had very small hands; just like Rachel. He looked back up at her and smiled, before letting Olivia lead him to her room.

Rachel sighed as she watched the two of them walk to her room. She had to admit… they _did_ look adorable together. She saw the look in his eyes when he saw the toddler for the first time. It looked like he really… _care_ about her. And… she seemed to be taking well to him.

He had matured over the years; she could definitely see that. He still dyed his hair with lemon juice, though; and, as he had told her earlier, he still wore those Avatar boxers. But he had definitely grown up while in Tennessee. Don't get her wrong, he was still the Sam, that she had fallen in love with in high school. He just seemed more… _put together_.

Rachel had to admit… she would be pretty devastated if this didn't turn out too well. She wanted him around. She wanted it more than anything, to be perfectly honest. _Please don't mess up,_ she prayed, _please_.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam smiled as he watched Olivia walk around her room, pulling out a large, rectangular plastic container. She really was a very beautiful little girl.

"Whatcha doing, Livy?" he asked. The little girl looked up from the bin, her eyes shifting to his, "Oh," he shook his head, "do you not want me to call you that? I mean, I heard your mother call you that, but if you don't want me to, it's cool."

"s'okay," she shrugged, "Britt and San call me that, too." She giggled, "and sometimes Noah calls me Livster,"

Sam chuckled, "that's funny," he looked down at her. She was struggling to open the bin with her tiny hands, "here; do you need some help with that?" he carefully took off the lid, placing it next to the container.

Olivia took out two small play dough containers from the bin, giving one of them to Sam, "here," she stated, "you get the blue, because you're a boy."

Sam smiled, accepting the play dough, "I don't know a lotta boys; jus' Noah. And sometimes Kurt and Blaine… but they live far away." She looked up at him, "why don't you live with me and Mommy?"

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Why don't you live with Mommy and me?" she looked up at him, her eyes wondering. "My dolls' daddy lives with them."

"Uh…" _Shit! You'd better not screw up, Evans! _"Because… because I was living with _my_ mommy and daddy."

"What?" she giggled, "that's silly! You're a grown up!"

"I know that," he took the play dough out of the container, "that's why I moved out."

"Then why don't you jus' live with us?"

"Because… it's just… it's really complicated, you know? I haven't seen your mother in a long time." He sighed, "I really love her," he looked back down at Olivia, "and you, too," he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Really?" her eyes grew big and bright.

"Of course I do," he kissed the top of her head.

Olivia reached up, placing a piece of the yellow play dough on his nose, giggling all the while, "you look funny!"

"I bet I do," he chuckled.

"Olivia!" the two of them heard from the doorway, "What did I say about playing with that in your room? It'll stick to your carpet and make a mess." She sat down next to them, smiling when she saw Sam's nose, "Samuel, you do realize that you have something on your nose, don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've noticed."

"Well," she took the piece of play dough off of his nose and put it back in the container, "are you guys having fun?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded.

Sam smiled at the two of them, "isn't mommy pretty, Olivia?"

"Samuel," Rachel blushed, "that's not true."

"Of course it is," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "how do you think Olivia got to be so beautiful?"

The brown eyed girl smiled at him, a sparkle in her eye, "So," she looked at the two of them, "it's getting pretty late; should we order a pizza, or something?"

"Yeah!" Olivia cheered.

After their dinner was finished, the three of them spent the remainder of the evening watching T.V. in the living room. Olivia crashed at about nine o'clock, and was carried to bed by, Sam, who kissed her goodnight, and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

After Sam returned to the living room, he and Rachel sat and talked for a few more hours. When the small girl was ready to turn in, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Since it was so late at night, Rachel insisted that Sam slept on the couch, to which he didn't protest.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam had awoken from his slumber, when he heard someone walk into the room. He sat up on the couch, smiling at what he saw. Rachel had sat down on the large recliner, her eyes tired, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of pink cotton panties, and… was that his Spiderman t-shirt? Wow… so that's where that went; he had been looking for that.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered, causing the small girl to jump in surprise.

"Oh," Rachel sighed in relief when she turned around and saw him, "I forgot that you were staying here, Samuel."

"Yeah," he looked her up and down, "did you also forget that that used to be my shirt?"

"What?" she looked down, "Oh! Well, I… I was just…"

"Chill, Rach," he chuckled, "You look better in that shirt, anyway."

"Thank you." She blushed, slowly walking up to the couch, "that was amazing , by the way."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"With Olivia," she sat down on the couch, "I can tell that she really likes you," the petite brunette sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I have missed you, Sam… I didn't realize how much until we started talking, again."

"I've missed you, too," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "God Rachel, I'm so sorry," he buried his face into her hair, "I shouldn't have left you and Olivia, I…" he tightened his grip around her, "… I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear, "I thought that I would eventually get over you, but I can't…I…" she snuggled in closer to his chest, "I love you way too much."

"I want you to be my girl, again, Rachel. I want things to be the way that they were back in high school. God, if I could just go back in time and stop myself from leaving you, I would. Because I lost something, that day. Something that I would regret losing for the rest of my life."

"What?" she asked. Her face was now buried into his neck as she ran her hand through his golden blonde hair.

"You," he kissed her forehead, "I lost you. Man, I'm an idiot! I can't believe that I've waited this long to find you, again. _Please_ Rachel; I want you, no, I _need_ you back with me."

Rachel reached up and gently rested her hand on his cheek, her big brown eyes looking into his emerald green ones, "I don't want to live without you, anymore." She whispered.

"_Please_ be my girl, Rachel?" Sam looked up at her, his eyes begging, "Please," he whispered, "you are the most amaz-"

She kissed him. With her hand pressed against his cheek, and their hands still intertwined, she pressed her lips against his, "I'm yours, Sam… all yours."

The blonde boy beamed, "You know…" he sighed. "I had a dream about you, last night." He lifted his arm, helping her go under the blanket.

"Really?" she snuggled closer to him, "what was it about?"

"Well," he paused for a moment, "do you remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling at the memory. They were sitting on Rachel's bed, watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Mr. Shue had announced to the glee club, that it would be the school musical, that year, and that he was directing it, that day; after the club was dismissed, Sam had told Rachel that he had never seen the movie, before, so she had decided to invite him over, so they could watch it, together.

As the movie continued to play, Sam looked down at Rachel. Damn, she was so gorgeous; the way her beautiful brown curls fell around her incredible face, and the feeling he would get when he would look into those beautiful brown eyes, "beautiful," he mumbled.

"Huh?" the brown eyed girl tilted her head in confusion, "what did you say?"

"Oh… " he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, "I said that you were beautiful"

"Oh," she blushed, "well… thank you, Samuel."

The two of them had sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Sam spoke up, again, "You know… I just realized something."

"Oh really? And what, might I ask, would that be?"

"Well… I just realized that we've been dating for over a month, now… and we haven't had our first kiss, yet."

Rachel remembered the butterflies she had felt in her stomach, at that moment, as she looked back up at him. "That's true."

"And…"

"And you really think that now, while we're watching a movie with a man running around, wearing nothing but a pair of gold bikini shorts, would be an appropriate time to bust a move?"

"W-well… I-I… I wasn't..."

Rachel giggled, "You're so cute" she leaned up, pressing a kiss against his lips. It wasn't some fiery kiss with tongues, and lots of touching, and moaning, and groaning… but it was sweet, and full of love, and adoration.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, "you…" he swallowed, "…you kissed me, Rachel."

"That I did…"

He smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead, "hey Rachel?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him, smiling her thousand- watt smile, "I love you, too." She buried her face into his chest, loving how warm his body was.

"Rachel?" when she heard Sam's voice, the small girl was pulled back into the real world, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, "oh… yeah. I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Our first kiss…" she smiled, "It was the first time you told me you loved me, you know."

"I know… how could I forget?"

"Oh god," Rachel sighed as she remembered some more details from that night, "Do you remember my glasses?" The short girl sighed, remembering the glasses that had forced her to wear those glasses. They were only meant for reading, or watching television, but she still dreaded them, because, personally, she hated the way she looked in them, in any type of glasses, really.

"What?" he chuckled, "I thought they were cute."

"No they aren't," she shook her head, "I looked like a freak."

"Don't say that; you looked beautiful," he kissed her temple, "you _always_ look beautiful."

Rachel didn't know how to respond to that. She _wanted_ to say thank you, and tell him that he was the sweetest man in the world… but her body said otherwise. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she crushed her lips against his. Sam moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist, right above her ass. God, he missed this so much.

"Oooh," Rachel whimpered as she grinded against his now hardening groin as their tongues danced, becoming wetter and wetter with every move she made.

The small girl pulled her mouth off of his, so she could say, "Where, Sam?"

Sam furrowed his brow, "Where what?"

"Where do you want to make love to me?" she whispered into his ear, smirking when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Right here, baby," he mumbled as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, "I want you right here… right now." He lifted his shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"Wait!" Sam stopped them.

"What?"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Rach?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I've never wanted you more than I do right now, Sam Evans."

That was all he needed to hear. He undid the zipper of his jeans, threading out his penis, and then moved the crotch of Rachel's panties out of the way. They were so close; after almost three years of being apart, they were finally about to make love to each other… when the doorbell rang.

"Just ignore it…" he mumbled into her ear. Rachel whimpered, agreeing with him. She rested her hand on his arm, and began to move back down on him.

The doorbell rang again.

Rachel let out an aggravated sigh as she got off of Sam, "let's just answer it. I can't concentrate with all of that ringing. And besides," she handed Sam his t-shirt, "Olivia could wake up, and that is the _last_ thing we need, right now."

After putting his shirt back on, Sam followed Rachel as she walked up to the door and opened it. Brittany was standing in the doorway with a suitcase in her hand, her eyes stained red.

"Rachel," she sniffled, "can I stay here, tonight? I… I left Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, let me start by saying, I am SO sorry this took so long. I just had a lot of distractions, I guess. So what did you think? Did you like it? Was it too rushed? What did you think is going to happen next?<strong>

**Guess what? I finally got a twitter. It's EvenberryFTW (original, right? Lol). **

**Believe it or not, I have the next two chapters written. I'll post chapter four as soon as I get… say… ten reviews? So please, please, please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four

**So, I've just realized that I haven't put up the disclaimer, yet. So here it is, now:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee; if I did, the show would revolve around Sam and Rachel's undying love for each other. I do, however, own Olivia Evans- Berry; she, on the other hand, came from my very strange imagination.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for muscular men in pink fluffy bathrobes, jizz covered sheets, and hand licking.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Four

Rachel sighed as she and Sam slipped the full sized bed in her bedroom. She couldn't believe that Brittany had decided to leave Santana for something as stupid as her grandmother staying over. She knew that the blonde girl had always been one to overreact, but this was a little ridiculous.

She definitely knew where her friend was coming from, though. Maria Lopez had always liked things to be… biblically correct. She could still remember the first thing she had said to her, during her last visit. "_Well look at this! The Jewish girl got herself knocked up! Big surprise there…"_ The small girl could only imagine all of the crap she must have given the two girls, when she found out that they were dating.

She prayed that this would only be a one night thing. Brittany was sleeping on the couch, the only extra sleeping space in Rachel's tiny apartment, which meant that Sam would have to sleep with her, tonight- she actually didn't mind it at all, but that wasn't the point.

"Is Santana's grandma really that bad?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It all depends, I suppose; I mean, you really have to be able to take criticism well, to be able to stand her. And, basically, in her eyes, if you're not a christen person that stays a virgin until they get married, then you're going to hell."

"Oh… that's pretty messed up."

"Yeah," Rachel looked up at him, before pressing her head against his chest, "Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you,"

The blonde boy smiled back at her, pressing his lips against hers, "I love you too, Rach."

The small girl sighed happily, before looking around the room, and saying, "you know… we're finally alone."

"Yeah…" he thought for a quick moment, "do you want to finish what we started, earlier?"

"Mmm not really," she shook her head, "it's really late; Olivia will be up in a few hours," Rachel buried her face into his chest, "Sam… Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me again," she whispered into his chest, "I don't think I can do this by myself, anymore," her voice began to crack, "When… when I gave birth to Olivia… I-I didn't know the first thing about motherhood… and… I never knew how hard it could be; it's hard going it alone, Sam."

Sam could feel Rachel's warm tears on his white t-shirt, as a sob broke from her lips, and he let out a shaky breath; seeing her cry had always made his heard break, especially when he knew that he had caused those tears to fall.

He stroked the top of her head and squeezed her tight, before wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." He felt a knot in his stomach, and he held back to urge to burst into tears, himself, "a-and I promise, that I will never leave your side. I screwed up, once, but I swear on my life, that's not going to happen, again. You're too important to me," he cupped her face in his guitar calloused hands, making her eyes meet his, "god, you are the most beautiful woman in the world; you know that, right?"

The brown eyes girl blushed, snuggling in closer to his side, "you know… you were the only boy that has ever made me feel beautiful. And to be honest… if it weren't for you… I probably would have quit glee club."

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

Rachel sighed, "You know how Quinn used to always ridicule me, right?" he nodded, "well, at around Christmas time, I was fed up with it. I was just tired of all of the name calling, and of that terrible, terrible attitude of hers," she smiled up at him, "but then I thought about you. I mean, if it weren't for that club, we probably wouldn't have met… and besides… I would miss hearing the wonderful sound of your tenor voice." She kissed his cheek, "and I knew that you would help me through it."

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay," he kissed her right temple; "glee club just wouldn't have been the same without you."

Rachel took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "So… what did you think of Olivia?"

"She's… she's amazing, Rach… and she looks so much like you."

"You too, Sam. I mean... have you seen her lips?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "she's pretty funny, too; kind of reminds of Stacie and Stevie when they were that age."

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "how are they, by the way; I haven't seen them in so long."

"Same old, same old," he shrugged, "actually, when I told them where I was going, before I left Tennessee, they asked if they could come with me," he shook his head, "they really miss you; especially Stevie… you know, he had the biggest crush on you."

"Mmm I remember; he was so cute."

"Cute? Rachel, he was always trying to make a move on my woman!"

The petite brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, "_Please_ don't tell me that you're going to start that again."

"Start what?"

"Calling me 'your woman'."

"What?" Sam smirked, "You loved it when I called you that, and you know it."

"Whatever you say."

"I know it turns you on," he whispered into her ear, "you also get turned on when I talk in Na'vi… and by my gold shorts…"

"In your dreams, Evans," the short girl giggled, "so… I was wondering… do you still play with those Spiderman dolls?"

"Rachel," he sighed, "for the last time, they're action figures; action figures… not dolls."

"Avatar boxers, Spiderman dolls, and raunchy sex jokes? Same old Sam…"

"And you're the same old Rachel, with… with your super hot body, and… and... well, you still love to make fun of me, so that counts for something!"

"How can I help myself," she giggled, playing with his fingers, "when you're constantly giving me so much material?"

"You, Rachel Berry, are mean."

"And yet, you spent the majority of our junior year telling me how wonderful I was; at least we know who the crazy one is, here."

"I beg to differ," Sam smirked, running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Oh really? And why is that."

"Well, loving you? That's about the easiest thing in the world. But loving some Avatar nerd? I can see how that could be a challenge. I honestly think that you are the _only_ hot girl on the planet that would have sex with me, despite the fact that my favorite language is Na'vi."

"Stop it!" Rachel shook her head.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about yourself, like that! Don't you get it? I don't love you _despite _your flaws; actually, I don't even think that they deserve to be called 'flaws' at all. I love you _because_ of them! I think that it's cute that you still play with Spiderman dolls, okay? And… and I loved how you used to always refer to your penis as 'little Sam'! And above all… I think it's hot when you talk in Na'vi! Especially when I know… when I know that you're saying something dirty..."

Sam's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my god."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You just admitted that Na'vi turns you on…"

The brown eyed girl let out an aggravated sigh, "That wasn't exactly the point I was trying to get across, Samuel," she thought for a minute, "what about Quinn Fabray?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Quinn Fabray; she obviously had a thing for you."

"Really?" the green eyed boy shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

"Seriously? She would flirt with you all the time."

"Eh… I'm not really into blondes… and, tormenting the girl I love is kind of a turnoff to me, too."

Rachel giggled, "You really are something else, Sam Evans."

"Something good, I hope?"

"Definitely," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rachel yawned, "Now I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," she kissed his cheek, "goodnight, Samuel."

"Goodnight babe," he sighed, finally letting his head hit the pillow, "I love you, beautiful."

"Love you too," she whispered, her eyelids already beginning to feel heavy. The petite brunette felt him kiss her forehead, and she knew, right then and there, that this was how it was supposed to be; Sam Evans was the only guy for her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

_They were making out in the back seat of Sam's jeep, hands roaming freely. Rachel had taken it upon herself to straddle Sam's waist, so she was now sitting up in his lap. When Sam's hands moved down to her lap, she whimpered, and weaved her fingers through his golden blonde hair. God, he loved hearing her whimper like that. He didn't know what it was about that particular sound, but when he heard one of them come out of her mouth, it was absolutely the sexiest thing he had ever heard._

_Before he could do anything else, the small girl's hand was down his pants "O-oh… fuck!" Sam knew how Rachel felt about cursing, but seriously, how was he supposed to think strait with her hand wrapped around his cock?_

"_I love your penis…" she whispered in his ear, pumping her hand up and down his dick, all the while, before pressing her lips against his, once again._

_Sam could hardly keep up with the kissing, since he was also focusing on not blowing up too early. Rachel realized this, and moved her lips up to his ear, whispering in his ear, telling him how wonderful he was._

_Then he felt her tongue on his earlobe. HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGCHRIST… the feeling of Rachel's warm tongue and her teeth lightly nibbling at his earlobe sent chills down his spine. He reached down, placing his hand over hers, speeding up her strokes. "God baby, that feels so fucking good!"_

_Rachel gave him a vicious little smile before moving her hand up to his balls, squeezing his balls gently, "Sam," she whispered seductively into his ear, "Tell me what you want me to do."_

_Fuck, there was there was no feeling more pleasurable than that of Rachel's smooth, tiny hand running up and down his shaft; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. The blonde boy reached up and fisted her chocolate brown hair in his hands; he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, "Squeeze tighter," he whispered, nearly choking when she did._

"_I'm… I'm close, Rach," he groaned into her ear, nearly out of breath. When his petite girlfriend started to place tiny kisses on his neck, he could feel himself begin to lose control. "Holy shit, babe… you are the fucking sexiest little thing I've ever seen!"_

_Rachel gave him a seductive smile, letting Sam rub his face up against her left breast. Her hand moved down his shaft, until only her thumb and pointer finger were left, circling his head._

"_Ooooooaaaaaaahhh… you're teasing me now…" Sam whimpered, before leaning in to kiss her breast from under her purple shirt, "R-Rachel… please!"_

"_How much do you love me?" she smirked, her movements becoming smaller and smaller, as the seconds passed._

_Sam let out an aggravated groan, before looking into her eyes, "Rachel, __**please**__, god dammit! Just please! Enough with the teasing, already!"_

"_I didn't hear an answer…" she began to play with the hair on his testicles_

"_I love you, Rachel!" he screamed out, "fuck, I do!" he bit down on her nipple, causing her to shiver, "you have no fucking idea how much I want you, right now!"_

_Rachel gave him one last smile, before her hand slid back up his shaft, enjoying the sight in front of her; Sam's head had flopped back against the seat, his eyes clenched shut, and his jaw dropped open as he thrust against her hand, "do you like it when I touch you like this, Sammy baby?"_

"_Yessssssssssssss," he hissed, his body aching for that wonderful release that only an orgasm could give him. Sam bucked his hips against her hand one final time, before letting out a high pitched yelp, tugging at her hair as he hit his climax. "Fuck, Rachie!" he screamed, out, as he rode out waves of pleasure. _

The blond boy was thrown back into reality, when his eyes fluttered open, and he saw sky blue walls, with an endless amount of pictures consisting of Rachel, Brittany, Noah, Santana, and Olivia mounted on them. It wasn't until he looked down, when he had seen what he had just did.

It was all over his legs, and chest, and on the bed sheets, and he could even see Rachel wiping some of the milky white liquid off of her body. He sat up, frantically, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to, I swear, I didn't! I was just having this dream, and… and you were in it, and… god, your hand felt so good! But that's no excuse I'm so-"

"It's alright, Samuel," she sighed, "Now, a least I know why you kept moaning in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Mmm hmm; my name, to be exact."

"Oh," he placed his hand on the jizz covered sheets, "sorry I made a mess."

"It's _fine_, Sam," Rachel sighed, "that's what washing machines are for."

"I guess," he smiled at the beautiful girl that lay before him. The green eyed boy had dreamed of once again waking up next to Rachel, but never in a thousand years did he ever think that it would have gone on like _this_.

He couldn't help but think that this was all a dream; that he would just wake up, and be back in his bed at his parents' house in Tennessee. Sam lifted his semen covered hand from the bed sheets; before he could stop himself, he looked at the hand, before gently lifting it up to Rachel's lips.

At first, Rachel was confused. Never in her twenty years, had she ever tasted a man's ejaculate, before. Sure, she had given Sam quite a few blow jobs when they were in high school, but she had always pulled away right before things would get… _sticky_. But after a few seconds of pondering it, Rachel slowly drew out her small tongue, licking the side of his pointer finger.

It tasted... _different_. It didn't wasn't terrible. It sort of tasted… _sweet_. But at the same time, it tasted kind of salty, too. When she saw the look on Sam's face, Rachel knew that she had made the right choice, and she grabbed his wrist, licking the white liquid off of the back of his palm.

"Holy shit, Rach," Sam breathed, his eyes glued on her, as she continued to lick his hand. After a few more seconds, he pulled his hand away, and pressed his lips against hers with great force, his body hovering over hers. The small girl squealed in surprise, moving to undo his damp jeans as their mouths moved in synchronization.

His hand moved under her, so that he was caressing her ass as he gently massaged her tongue with his. He shimmied out of the wet denim, and kicked them off of the bed. Rachel looked down, giggling when she saw his underwear, "Spiderman boxers? What happened to Avatar?"

"I like to change things up; you know, keep things interesting in the bedroom…"

"Hmm… are they in the wash?"

"…um… yeah…" he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Are these lucky, too?" she asked him, tracing her finger over the shape of his growing erection from the outside of his boxers

"M-maybe… aaaaaaaahh Rachel…" he whimpered. God, he had almost forgotten how it felt to be touched by a woman, like this; it was even better than he had remembered.

The green eyed boy leaned down and pressed his lips against her left breast, longing to rip off her shirt and press his tongue over one of her pink, silky nipples, "Sam," he heard her gasp out, "touch me, Sam."

Sam pressed his hand against her soaked panties, rubbing where he knew exactly where her clit was, "Saa-aaa-aaam," she whined, wriggling her hips against his hand, "Sam, please; I need it," she kissed his neck, "I need it so fucking bad."

Sam smirked, kissing the crotch of her panties, as he stuck his hands in between the sides of the pink cotton fabric. He was about to pull them down when they heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Rachel! Do you have any bacon?"

"Dammit!' Rachel cursed, moving from under Sam, while he sighed in disappointment,_ Damn!_ He thought,_ I swear to god, I think that my balls are starting to turn blue!_

"Here," Rachel sighed, handing him his jeans.

"What?" Sam looked at the article of clothing in his hand, turning them around a couple of times, "Rach, I can't go out there in these; they're soaked."

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed, "then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" he shook his head, and looked at her shirt, "you're going to need to change, too."

"Yeah… I think that Santana would be pretty pissed if she smelled essence of Sam all over me."

"Yup…wait," the blonde boy shook his head in confusion, "Santana's here?"

"Well… I'm hoping she's here to come make things right with Britt; because…" she stuck her hand up his shirt, rubbing slow circles on his abs, "the sooner she leaves, the sooner we can pick up where we left off."

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

"Mmm… it's always been a favorable pastime of mine."

"But seriously, Rach," Sam looked around the room, "what am I supposed to wear?"

"Well…" the petite brunette walked up to her dresser, and opened the middle drawer, "I have a few of your shirts… and one sweatshirt; but no bottoms… so I guess that's out of the question… uh…" she looked around the room, once again, until she spotted her pink fluffy bathrobe that was hanging on a hook on her white painted door, "I have an idea…" she walked up to the door, and took the article of clothing off of its rightful place.

"Oh no," Sam shook his head, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then it's not happening."

"Do you have a better idea? I mean, you _could_ greet your daughter, while covered in your own semen, if you really want to."

The green eyed boy let out a frustrated sigh before taking the soft material in his hands, "you do realize that wearing this is going to make me look like a pussy, right?"

"Language please,"

"Sorry," he sighed. He waited a few more minutes before pulling his shirt up and over his head, "aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Uh…" she looked him up and down, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, "actually, I think I'll just… just go change in the bathroom."

Sam raised an eyebrow, a little confused, but decided to let it go, "alright," he said as he watched the small girl pull out a purple tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, before walking out the door, "Santana better not be here," he mumbled to himself, "because if she sees me in this," he looked at the pink fluffy robe in his hand, "she'll never let me live it down."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Mommy, I'm bored," Olivia whined, as her feet swung back and forth, dangling from Sam's lap, as she, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Brittany, and Noah waited in the airport lobby. They had been waiting for Santana's grandmother for two hours, and the two year old toddler was starting to get tired of playing with her parents' fingers.

A few minutes after Sam and Rachel had joined Brittany and Olivia for breakfast, Santana entered the apartment; and, as he predicted, the Latina had thrown a laughing fit when she first saw Sam, sporting Rachel's pink, plush bathrobe.

Once she had caught her breath, Santana walked up to Brittany, before pulling her into Rachel's room. About a half hour later, the two girls emerged from the bedroom, their hair messed up, and their clothes in disarray. Sam guessed that some serious shit must have gone down in there, because the blonde girl was as happy as a clam.

"I know, Livy," Rachel sighed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, beginning to feel a little restless, herself. She had finished reading her magazine, and was now looking for something else to do. "It won't be much longer, I promise."

The small girl took Sam's hand in hers, squeezing it lovingly. The blonde boy smiled back at her, mouthing _I love you, _before pressing his forehead against hers, and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Eew!" Olivia squealed, placing a tiny hand on each of their faces, gently trying to separate their faces, "Yucky yuck yuck!"

"Hey!" Noah chuckled, "no PDA, dude! Save it for the bedroom."

Brittany giggled, smiling at the pair, adoringly. Santana just glared at them (well, at Sam mostly), but then smiled at Olivia when she gave her a small wave of her hand.

Ignoring the others, Sam pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek; Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. The blond boy had always been the romantic type. One of her favorite memories was Christmas time, three years ago. The petite brunette was standing at her locker, wearing one of her signature plaid shirts, and her owl sweater, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Rachel turned around to see Sam standing in front of her holding up a branch of mistletoe in between them, "What's this?" she had smirked, "are you providing me with shade? How very considerate of you."

"Ahh, Miss Berry, but you're forgetting the old Christmas tradition."

"And what, might I ask, would that be?"

Sam let out a small chuckle, "I think you know." He looked up at the mistletoe, and then back down at her.

"Yes, but as you might have forgotten, I'm Jewish; I don't believe in such traditions."

"Well, unfortunately," he leaned in closer to her, "I do."

"Hmm… you make a convincing argument… but…" she shot her blonde boyfriend an evil smile, "wouldn't that be going against my religion?"

Sam had used his free hand to tuck a lock of Rachel's chocolate brown hair behind her ear, before whispering, "just shut up and kiss me," in her ear.

Giggling and standing on her tippy toes, Rachel pressed her lips against his, gently resting her hand on his cheek. There was something about kissing Sam's lips. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about kissing his large, soft lips that would always make her heart skip a beat.

The small girl smiled at the memory as she felt those same lips press against her hand in an adoring manor. Rachel smiled at Sam, and squeezed his hand, tightly.

"Come on, San," Noah sighed, "you have to admit… they do look pretty god together."

"I guess," the Latina sighed, "but I hope trouty knows."

The jewish boy shook his head in confusion, "Knows what?"

"I hope he knows that if he ever hurts her again, I'm morally obligated to kick his ass all the way back to Tennessee."

Noah chuckled, "I think he does…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. So… please don't hate me! When I was proofreading the original chapter four, I decided that it didn't sound right, so I deleted it, and rewrote the whole thing! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for the delay. But the next chapter will be uploaded a lot sooner, I promise. Ten reviews will get the ball rolling for chapter five. The more you guys review, the more I write. So please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait. One thing got to another, and then suddenly three whole weeks pass! I honestly didn't mean for it to be three weeks since I've last updated. I hope you like this chapter, though. But be warned: this chapter is rated M.**

**Now on to chapter five:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Five

Rachel sighed as she turned to look at Maria Lopez, who was sitting in the loveseat that was placed next to the large white couch in Rachel's apartment. Ever since she had burned down the Lopez's garage when they were thirteen, the old woman wasn't really trusted alone, which meant that Santana were obligated to take her everywhere.

The small girl really felt bad for Brittany. It had only been two weeks, and the blonde girl looked as if she were about to explode. Maria was constantly insulting her. The Latina woman had always had a problem with her sexuality, her large interest in cats, and the way she dressed.

Maria also seemed to have a problem with the fact that Rachel was Jewish. In fact, whenever she would refer to the petite brunette as 'the Jewish girl'.

Just then, they heard the door open, revealing Sam's face. The blonde boy walked up to the couch and sat down next to Rachel. A lot had happened in the past two weeks. Sam had gotten a job at a comic book store, just a few blocks away from the apartment. He worked four days a week, from nine to five, leaving his evenings open to spend time with Rachel and Olivia. It wasn't the highest paying job, but it paid the bills, which was all he really needed.

"Hey babe," he kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Hey Livy," Sam took the little girl off of his girlfriend's lap, and on his own, "what'd you do, today?"

"Good; I went to grandma's, today, and she made me cookies," her face lit up with excitement, "and I got to play with Beth; she said that she was going to school, soon," she looked up at Rachel, "when do I get to go to school?"

"Not for a long time," Rachel smiled at her.

"Yeah, Olivia," Sam agreed, "don't be so quick to grow up; cherish this time when you don't have to go to school; that place isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh sure," the brown eyed girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "because finger painting, nap time, and learning the alphabet is _extremely_ difficult."

"Hey, don't judge me, that stuff's more difficult than it looks."

"Yes it is," she cooed in a mock-like tone, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "you're so cute," Rachel giggled, as she pressed her lips against his.

"Now look at that," Maria whispered into her granddaughter's ear, "I bet if you just put yourself out there a little more, muscle boy would be in your arms right now, instead of the Jewish girl with the love child."

Le dije, abuela, I've told you a thousand times; I love Brittany. We've been dating for over three years; why can't you just accept it?"

"Oy mija," Maria shook her head and sighed, "enough with all of this 'dating girls' nonsense. You're a young lady, and young ladies don't marry other young ladies; they marry young, dashing men; like… well, like Sam for instance."

"Trouty mouth?" Santana almost choked, "you're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be?" the older woman shrugged, "that's who I would go for, if I were you… you know," she sighed, "If I were about fifty years younger, he would be your grandfather, Santana."

"Grandma!" she screamed in astonishment, "that's the most ridiculous, if not most creepy, thing I've ever heard. Sam is nowhere near my type, and he's certainly not yours."

"Well, why not? He's quite the catch, you know."

"Ha," she let out a sarcastic snort, "Sam? The guy that speaks Na'vi, and has a mouth that could swallow any human being? Yeah… hello ladies…" she pretended to fan herself.

"Well, your little friend seems to like him," Maria shrugged, gesturing toward Sam and Rachel. Her head was rested on his shoulder as the two of them talked to Olivia, who was still sitting on Sam's lap.

"So, how was work?" Rachel asked him.

"It was actually pretty good," he smiled.

"Really?" he nodded, "that's good to hear."

"Yeah…" he shrugged, "it's a lot different than the pizza parlor, since it's really something that I enjoy."

"Well, I'm very happy for you," she kissed his cheek, "and I can't wait to visit you, soon."

"That would be great," the green eyed boy pressed his lips against Rachel's ear, "you know, I was thinking about you, today,"

"Really?" she whispered back, "and what about?"

"Well, I was wondering… are we going to be alone, tonight?"

Rachel sighed. Between both of their jobs, taking care of Olivia, and the whole Brittany and Santana conflict, she and Sam_ still_ weren't able to make love, yet. Every time that they were close, something would come up, and interrupt them; whether it was Olivia, calling from her crib, late at night, or Brittany, crying about some prejudice comment that Maria had made. The two of them were becoming more and more sexually frustrated as the days creaked by, and everyone, even Shelby, could tell (with the exception of Olivia, of course).

Rachel had introduced Sam to her mother, about a week ago; and things didn't go very smoothly, to say the least. The older brunette wasn't too excited to see the boy who had left her daughter alone and pregnant, almost three years ago. She asked him question after question, asking him how he planned to provide for her daughter and granddaughter, and what his plans were for the future.

Sam was pretty surprised at how intimidating Shelby was. The woman was obviously beautiful; pretty much an older version of Rachel with her big brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair that fell around her shoulders in waves, and the resemblance between her and Olivia was undeniable. But her looks were very deceiving, in Sam's case, anyway.

"Yes," she nodded, whispering into his ear.

"Really?" he beamed, letting his teeth nibble on her earlobe.

"Oh," Rachel gasped, gently moving his face away from her ear with her hand, "Sam, not now."

"Lo que me dicen, Sam; why Rachel?" Maria asked, looking in Sam's direction.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"¿Qué es tan especial acerca de ella? What makes you love Rachel so much?"

"Well uh…" he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, a little disheveled by the older woman's question, "she's just a great person, and she's beautiful on the inside and out."

"Yo lo sabía! Do you see this, Santana? It's your fault that you haven't found a proper husband! If you weren't so grouchy all the time, then you and Samuel would probably have been married, by now!"

"Wait, what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Grandma!" Santana exclaimed, "Ya es suficiente!"

"Come on, mija, is this what you really want to do with your life?"

"Abuela por favor! When I came out to you in the twelfth grade, I thought that you would accept me for who I am! But all you've done was insult and embarrass me! I don't want to be with Sam, or Puck, or … or your friend's lonely grandson, who spends all of his time perfecting his comic book collection; seriously, though, what normal guy does that?"

"I like comic books," Sam shrugged.

"Which exactly proves my point, hijo de puta."

"Santana!" Rachel stood up, "just because things aren't working out with you, right now, doesn't mean that you can just tear people down like this! Sam's an incredible guy, and-"

"Oh yeah, just go ahead and defend the guy that left you alone and pregnant! Just forget me, the person who helped you when you were depressed about Sam leaving you, and through all of those weird ass pregnancy hormones. Throw me under the bus, like you've been doing ever since he came here!"

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"How can you be so quick do forgive and defend him? He never wanted to be around Olivia! If he did, then he wouldn't have left you in the first place!" Olivia tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright," Noah got up off the couch and took Olivia off of Sam's lap, "I think I'd better take Livy into another room."

"Don't bother!" Santana screamed, standing up off the couch and walking to the door, "I'm done!" and with that, the young Latina walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, reaching out to her parents. Noah placed her back in Sam's arms, who kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, baby girl," he sighed, standing up next to Rachel.

"Why is San angry?" the pint sized version of Rachel asked.

"Livy, everything's fine; don't worry about it," Brittan said, taking her from Sam's arms, "do you want to go play dolls in your room?" Olivia nodded. "Come on," the blonde girl said as the two of them left the room.

Rachel sighed. Everything was certainly not fine.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel and Sam were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Saturday Night Live, after putting Olivia to bed. Rachel was sitting with her legs resting over Sam's lap, and her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Sam's hand rested on her calve, lazily running it up and down.

"Sam?" Rachel asked, turning her attention away from the television.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you remember when we were in that restaurant, three weeks ago and you told me that you never stopped loving me?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well," she kissed his cheek, "I never stopped loving you, either, and…" she snuggled in closer to him, "… and I'm so lucky that I have you back with me, again… and I want you to stay with me… forever."

"Well that's great," the green eyed boy grinned, "because there's no way in hell that I'm leaving, baby."

Rachel smiled back at him, before smashing her lips against his, whimpering when she felt him kiss back with the same amount of force as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, "mmm," she whimpered as their tongues danced, running her hands through his golden blonde hair.

Sam gently ran his hand over her right breast as they continued to make out, rubbing his hardening cock against her leg. The small girl felt an incredible thrill course through her blood when she felt the hardness against her bare thigh.

The brown eyed girl lightly pulled on his shirt, motioning him to stand up. Sam obliged, and wrapped his arms around her torso, needing to get to the bedroom as soon as possible. He slowly stepped forwards, causing Rachel to step backwards into the hallway, until they reached her bedroom.

They entered the room, locking the door behind them. Sam pressed her against the door. He grabbed her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise.

"Oh, Sam," she breathed, thrusting her hips against his, trying to get some kind, any kind, of friction.

"You're so fucking sexy," the green eyed boy murmured into her ear as he grinded his groin against her wet center. It took a lot of strength for him to not just pull down his zipper, pull the crotch of her panties out of the way, and stick his cock inside of her, so they could make love, right there, against her bedroom door.

"Sam, the bed," Rachel gasped, her legs squeezing his hips even tighter than before, "fuck me on the bed."

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Sam obeyed, walking the both of them to the full sized bed. He immediately pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor, pulling off Rachel's, afterwards. His tongue traced the bottom of her black bra, before looking back up at her; her eyes said yes. He quickly reached behind her and unfastened her bra.

Rachel smiled at him, lustfully, before unbuttoning his pants button, and pulling down his zipper. The blonde boy quickly kicked of the article of clothing, leaving him in just his wonder woman boxers.

"Wonder woman?" she giggled.

"Yeah," Sam smirked, "pretty sexy, huh?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure that that I'm too happy about the fact that there's a picture of another woman's face printed on your underwear."

"Would you rather me have a picture of you? Because I'm sure that that could be arranged."

"On second thought, wonder woman's fine."

Sam smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers. Pressing his lips against hers, he moved his hands down to pull off her skirt. That's when Rachel realized: Sam was about to see her naked body for the first time since high school. Something looked terribly wrong, here. Why was he kissing the stretch marks? "Wait!" she pushed his hands away, trying to cover her breasts with her tiny body.

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what's wrong?"

"Sam, I…" she sighed, "I don't want to do this."

"What?" his eyebrow furrowed, "But… but why, Rach?"

"Because," her voice began to crack, "I don't want you to see my body."

"What are you talking about, Rach? I've seen you naked over a hundred times."

"Yeah, but you haven't… look, Sam…" she let out a frustrated huff, "my body… my body has changed since the last time we've been together, alright?"

"What do you-"

"I had a baby, Sam! What did you think was going to happen! I'm even uglier than I was back in high school! I'm just… Sam, I'm disgusting."

"Hey," he removed her hands from her chest, "Listen to me…" he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, "don't you dare say that _ever_ again. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Stop lying to me, Sam. I know the truth. I mean, look…" she pointed to her belly, "look at my stomach."

Sam moved his head down to her flat stomach, staring at it for a few seconds. He gently rubbed the creamy white skin with his guitar calloused hand, before tenderly pressing his lips against it, "it's very beautiful," he murmured.

"No it's not, Sam! Look at the stretch marks! You'd have to be insane to want to make love to me!"

"Well," he began to unzip her skirt, again, "then I must be the craziest man alive," he pulled the plaid material down her long, tanned legs, "because I want you so fucking bad. I want to bury myself inside of you, kiss every inch of your body, and make love to you so hard, that I'm going to have to carry you into work on Monday," he gazed down at her legs, "Babe, I'm going to be completely and utterly blunt… you're fucking hot," his head moved back up to her chest, "and you are so mine, tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," she breathed, a little shocked by his choice of vocabulary.

"Good. Now say it, Rachel."

"Say what?"

"Say what I just said."

"I-I'm yours, tonight…?"

"No; the other thing."

"You're the craziest man alive?"

"Rachel," he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "I want you to say that you're hot; and I want you to mean it."

"I'm… I'm hot?" she whispered, hesitantly.

"Like you mean it, Rach."

"I'm hot," she said with a little more confidence.

"Louder!"

"I'm hot!"

"Even louder than that!"

"Sam!" she giggled, "if I said it any louder than that, then I'll wake up Olivia. And then I _definitely_ won't be yours tonight."

"Alright," he smiled down at her, "but you _are_ beautiful, baby. And I hope you know that it breaks my heart when you don't see that; because you're my heart, Rachel… whenever we're apart… my… my heart hurts. Let me show you how much I love you."

"Nga som lor," he whispered as he traced the circular shape of her breasts with his thumbs, his erection throbbing wildly.

"What does that mean?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

Sam smirked, "you forgot?" She nodded. "It means you have the most beautiful breasts." Rachel blushed.

Sam moved down to her hips, pulling down her orange panties. He used his hands to separate her legs even further, eyes widening when he saw her pussy; she was dripping, soaking wet, "Oe neu ne kä ne nga si si nga za'u," he whispered.

"What does that mean?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"Oh, come on, Rachel," he chuckled, "you don't mean that you forgot what _that_ means, do you?"

"I… I guess I did; what does it mean?"

"It means I want to go down on you and make you come." Licking his lips, he gently inserted a finger, smirking when he heard Rachel gasp as her back arched forward and her eyes clenched shut.

"S-S-SSSSaaammm," Rachel hissed, "more, Sam!"

"More what?" he smirked.

"More fingers!" she gasped, her fingers tangling into his golden blond hair, tugging lightly.

Giving into her requests, Sam added a second finger, moving it back and forth, in and out of her. After adding another finger, the blonde boy moved his head down, drawing out his tongue slowly, before drawing a deliberate line on Rachel's glistening slit, removing his fingers.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped in surprise. She squirmed involuntary, her heated center aching for pleasure, "please, Sammy… don't tease…"

Sam placed his hands under her upper thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders, before diving back down, continuing to make love to her with his mouth, "Oh, oh god, Sam!" Rachel thrust her hips against his mouth as he continued to eat her out.

He went in even deeper, nuzzling her clit with his nose. The feeling was so astounding that Rachel didn't think that she would ever stop trembling from the effect of the pleasure.

"Ooooh," she thrust up against his mouth, tugging even harder at his hair; the pain hardly bothered Sam, knowing that that meant that she was on the brink of a tremendous orgasm.

"SamSamSamSamSam!" Rachel screamed out, trying her best to keep her voice at an appropriate volume (though it was extremely hard for one to concentrate on anything when experiencing such sensational feelings) to make sure that Olivia wouldn't wake up.

Knowing that his girlfriend was right at the edge, Sam added two fingers to his tongue, hitting her clit perfectly, almost every time. Rachel threw her head back, her nails now digging into his scalp "Sam… Sam… feels…" and then she finally snapped. The knot that was pulling tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach finally burst, the feeling so incredible that she was tearing in the eyes.

"Ohgodohfuckrightthere!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, her hips thrusting even harder against Sam's ample lips, as he lapped up her juices, moaning against her flesh, until Rachel had to push his face away, unable to stand it, anymore.

Sam wiped his mouth on his right arm, and then crawled back up to her at the head of the bed. Rachel was panting, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain a normal breathing level.

"H-H-Holy… S-Shit…" she breathed, her body still shaking.

"Was it okay?" he asked, " 'cause I haven't done that in quite a while."

Rachel nodded her head yes, "incredible."

"That's good to hear," he buried his face into her neck, beginning to rub his raging erection against her hip, as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point.

Rachel grinned at him, mischievously, and hooked her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, "these need to come off," she hissed.

Sam smiled at her, pulling the colorful article of clothing down his legs, and threw them on the floor.

Rachel gently grasped his straining dick in her hand, slowly pumping it up and down. Sam gasped when he felt her touch on his skin. His head flopped back and his eyes clenched shut, as he became lost in Rachel's rhythm.

His breathing became heavier, as her pace increased, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh…" after a few seconds Sam looked up at her, with a pleading look in his eyes, "Rachel." Rachel released his hard member, not wanting things to end before they really got started.

Sam began to suck on her left nipple, his hand gently squeezing the right. God, his balls were _burning_, by now. He needed to get inside _soon_. He smirked when he heard Rachel whimper, and felt her nipple harden. She was beginning to get turned on all over, again.

The blonde boy ran his fingers through Rachel's chocolate brown hair, pressing his lips against hers. She rested her hands against the back of his head, trying her best to grind herself against his groin. Sam's hand rubbed up and down along the curve of her hip, letting her wrap her legs around his waste.

Sam's hands moved down to her ass, gripping it firmly, "S-Sam?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, pressing his lips against her ear.

"You… you have protection, right?"

"Of course," he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Good," she sighed in relief. Rachel loved Olivia, but she wasn't exactly ready to push another seven pounds of Evans kid from her uterus. She looked up as Sam got up off the bed and walked to where his jeans were thrown, taking out a tiny white package. After walking back to the bed, and laying back down next to her, he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth

He placed the white rubber in the brown eyed girl's hand, and whispered, "you put it on for me," into her ear.

Her hand shaking, she slowly slipped the condom over his throbbing member, smirking when she heard him hiss at the warm sensation that spread through his body from the contact. After reaching down, and giving his now covered member a few test strokes, moaning in anticipation of being inside of her, he gently laid Rachel back down on the bed, moving his body up to hers, his body hovering over hers.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear, gently stroking her smooth, pale cheek. When he saw the short girl nod her head yes, her eyes showing the same yearning that he was feeling. Before lowering himself into her, he pressed his lips against her lips, murmuring "I love you," against her mouth.

And then he was inside of her. Rachel gasped as she placed her hands on his upper back, feeling pure bliss. Her toes curled in the tangled sheets as he gently pulled almost all the way out, and then moving back in, his movements slow and gentle, "Oh," she gasped, "oh Sam."

The green eyed boy smiled down at her, overwhelmed by the sensation of her warm, wet walls clenching around his hard penis. He buried his face into her neck, his thrusts becoming a little harder and quicker as he felt Rachel's legs hug his hips even tighter.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned out, "your pussy feels so fucking good, baby!"

"Oh my fucking god!" Rachel screamed, her hips arching up to meet his thrusts. She squeezed his shoulders, her nails stabbing at his skin.

"Ohmygod!" Sam bit down on her neck, his head hitting her clit almost every time. Rachel smiled up at him running her fingers through his golden blonde hair. His hands moved down, squeezing her ass firmly as he fucked her into oblivion.

Rachel's head banged against the soft pillow, loving the sight of his muscular chest, shining with sweat. Although she, of course, wouldn't love her blonde boyfriend any less if he didn't have his abdominal muscles, or his biceps, she really enjoyed having a man with a muscular build. In fact, to be quite honest, Sam was the only boy that was actually sexually alluring to her, _so fine_, she thought as Sam crushed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into it.

Sam moaned as his tongue collided with her, his hips rocking, grinding with hers. He moved his mouth off of hers for a quick second, to look in between. He watched his unbelievably hard dick moving in and out of her center, shiny with her juices, even with a condom on. The sight pushed him even closer to the edge.

"God, Sam," Rachel moaned, her tiny fingers tangling into his hair, tugging lightly, "I'm so close… just… god, just a little more, Sammy."

Sam gritted his teeth, using every ounce of self-control that he had left inside of him, to restrain himself from cumming right then and there. He caught her bottom lip in between his teeth.

Then, finally it snapped in her. The incredible sensation that coursed through her body was too much for her, and Rachel was thrown off the edge, taking Sam with her, "Jesus fucking Christ!" the big lipped boy screamed, shooting his load into the condom.

Once both of their orgasms ended, Sam flopped back down on the bed next to Rachel, his body still trembling as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Rachel?" he asked, his breathing just beginning to return to normal.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I love you so much," Sam kissed the top of her head, "and you know that I'm not just saying that because of what we just did. I love you for you; not because we have sex."

"I love you too," Rachel let out a lazy, happy sigh, "and I know that; no one has ever made me feel as special as you do, during high school, and even now. You are absolutely the most beautiful person in the world, on the inside and out."

Sam smiled, "you're the best, baby." He was about to close his eyes, when he saw something small and shiny on Rachel's night stand, "what's this?" he reached over and grasped the item in his hand.

He turned it over in his hand, "Oh my god… is… is this…" his eyes widened, "is this the promise ring that I gave to you in high school?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

"And you kept it all of these years?"

"Mmm hmm…" she nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged, "I guess I just didn't have the heart to get rid of it," she looked at the ring, "and besides… it really is a beautiful ring."

"Well then," he smiled down at her, "give me your hand."

"Why do you-"

"You'll see; just give me it." Rachel placed her hand in his, "you know, I don't really think that we've made it official."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You know," he shrugged, "that we're dating, again. So…" he looked into her big brown eyes, "Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone, before. Together we made Olivia, two years ago, the most perfect little girl in the world. It's because of you that I'm a father, and I'm grateful for that," he kissed her forehead, "so will you do me the incredible honor of being my girlfriend… again?"

The petite brunette beamed, "yes," she nodded, letting the blonde boy slid the ring on her finger, "but if you leave me again… then I guess I'm just going to have to hunt you down; because I'm not living without you, again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sammy," Rachel said as she rested her head on his chest.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he ran his hand through her streaming brown hair, as the two of them drifted to sleep, safe and content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what d<strong>**id you guys think? Was the ending too cheesy? There's a very fine line between sweet and cheesy, and I really hope that I got it just right. What did you think about the love scene? I wanted their first time having sex since high school to be really special and romantic, so I really hope that I did Sam and Rachel justice.**

**I really need to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, and for all of the really nice messages that I've gotten on twitter. You guys are the best, and if I could update every day, for you guys, then I would. **

**The key to getting chapter six is ten reviews! So please review! I've already started working on it!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I just wanted to take the time out to say that you guys are the best readers a writer could have. I can't believe that I have ninety reviews! That's insane!**

**This chapter doesn't have a lot of drama, in fact, a majority of it is just a flashback. But I still like it, and review it nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Six

Sam sighed as he breathed in the warm, early August evening air as he made his way down the cement covered streets of New York, making his way to the apartment that he and his family shared. He still couldn't believe that… he sort of had a family of his own. Sure, he and Rachel weren't married, and he had only met Olivia about a month and a half ago, and sure, they didn't live in a cute little house in a town in the suburbs with a white picket fence, a green lawn, and a dog, but still… every night, he would come home to his beautiful daughter, and her mother, with whom he was madly in love with.

God, he was so happy to have his Rachel back; to be able to walk down the street, point to the beautiful brunette that was standing next to him and say, "that woman is my girlfriend; and do you see this little princess, right here? She's my daughter." Finally, after almost three years of complete crap, his life was finally beginning to turn around, in the best way possible.

After riding the elevator up to the fifth floor, and making his way down the hallway and to their apartment, the blonde haired boy quickly used his key to unlock the door, walking inside and smiling at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was fast asleep on the couch with Olivia curled up in her arms, the two of them looking completely peaceful and content. The television was glowing, showing the images of several classroom pets singing about friendship, or teamwork, or something like that… _what the hell ever happened to Barney?_ He thought silently, using the control to turn off the T.V. _That's what I watched when I was little._

He gently took Olivia out of Rachel's arms, being careful not to wake either of them up, and walked into Olivia's very pink, very plushy room, that was filled with stuffed animals (Brittany had obviously had some input when the room was decorated). Lucky for Sam, Rachel had already put her into her pajamas (the pink footie ones with the gold stars, of course).

Sometimes Sam worried that he would never be able to have the same relationship that Rachel had with Olivia. He… he just had missed so much; her birth, her first and second birthdays, her first words, first steps… god, it was just so much, and he hated himself for missing out.

There were also some parental skills Rachel had that he didn't; like cooking, for example. As hard as he tried, the green eyed boy couldn't cook for his life. He had tried to make pancakes two weeks ago, which resulted in a huge mess in the kitchen that Rachel had to clean up.

"It's alright," she had sighed, kissing his cheek, "you're trying, and that's all that matters to me." That morning, Sam ended up running to the deli, and ordering two bacon and egg sandwiches for him and Olivia, and a bagel with non- dairy cream cheese for Rachel (Sam had ended up eating half of Olivia's too; he kept forgetting how tiny the toddler was.

_What if I'm doing all the wrong things? _He thought silently. What if he screwed up this little girl's life? Rachel was right; being a parent… it's a lot harder than people make it out to be. He loved his daughter, and only wanted what was best for her. And… was he _really _what was best for her? "No," he shook his head, "Don't think like that," he whispered to himself, "this is _your_ baby; the baby that you and Rachel made… _together_. You can do this," he sighed, "time… I just need a little time."

Kissing Olivia's head, he gently placed her in her white wooden crib, pulling the covers up to her chin, "goodnight princess," he whispered, "I love you," he smiled down at her one final time, before walking out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, right next to Rachel. Her chest gently rose and fell as she continued to sleep soundly. Not wanting to wake her up, Sam carefully placed one hand under her back, using the other to grip the undersides of her knees, lifting her up off the couch.

"Mmm?" Rachel stirred a little in his arms, her eyes opening just a little.

When he reached the bedroom, he rested her on the bed for a quick second, so he could pull back the comforter, and place her inside. Sam stripped down to his boxers, and was about to slip into bed next to her, when he heard a tired, familiar boy murmur, "Sam?"

He smiled down at her, and slipped into bed next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny body, "Go back to sleep, baby," he whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. God, he loved her so much. He always had. When he first saw her in the Lima Bean, when they shared their first kiss and their first 'I love you', when they made love for the first time in the astronomy room, during those two and a half years that they were apart… even when he basically broke her heart at the football field bleachers. .. all he could think about was how much he loved her.

_Sam gave Rachel a befogged look as she led him to the metal bleachers. There was something weird about the expression on her face. She looked pretty upset. __**Crap!**__ He thought, __**What the hell did I do, this time?**__ Honestly, he really couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. Lately, he had been pretty good. He never pushed for sex (asking 'wanna get naked?' didn't sound pushy, right?) He didn't think so…_

_Maybe she was just tired of taking care of Stacie and Stevie. He wouldn't be surprised if she was; she babysat them practically every day. They'd probably be pretty disappointed. They really liked Rachel, which didn't happen often when it came to Sam's girlfriends; in their defense, though, he hadn't had the best taste in girlfriends (before he met Rachel, that is)._

"_It's really quiet, here," Sam said, trying to break the tension._

"_Yeah," she nodded, "that's because it's the middle of August; schools are usually empty during the summer, you know."_

"_Oh yeah," he smiled at her, beginning to get concerned when her face still showcased a distressed expression. Trying to put a smile on her face, he pressed his lips against her ear, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe._

_The brown eyed girl gasped, loving the way his mouth felt against her tender lobe, but quickly shook her head, gently moving his face away from her ear, "N-no, Sam..." she sighed reluctantly, "not now…"_

_Sam raised an eyebrow, "Babe, what's wrong?"_

"_I… well… I…Um, uh…"_

"_Rachel," he draped his arm over her petite shoulders, "I know that something's wrong; I can see it in your eyes," he pulled her closer to him, "just tell me."_

"_I…" she took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, "Sammy…" she swallowed, "I'm pregnant, Sam…"_

_For a second, Sam just sat there, his jaw open, his eyes wide as beach balls. He didn't move, he didn't speak… hell, he couldn't remember if he was breathing or not. He was expecting her to say something along the lines of 'I'm tired of having a poor ass boyfriend' or, 'I'm your girlfriend, not your babysitter; I have needs too, you know!' but 'I'm pregnant'? How the hell could that be possible? Didn't that mean that they were having… that they were having a baby? "P-pregnant?" he finally gasped, his body tensing up._

"_Yes, Sam," Rachel nodded, "I'm pregnant… I found out about a week ago…" she placed her hand on his shoulder, looking for some sort of coherent response from her boyfriend._

_**So she's definitely pregnant. Okay, **__Sam told himself, silently, __**so that means we're having a baby. Me and her… her and me… a baby… a mouth… a mouth that screams in the middle of the night… a mouth that needs to be fed… by me… **__he gulped. How the fucking hell was he supposed to support a child? He was living in a fucking motel room for god sakes! What would happen in about two weeks from then, when he moved back to Tennessee? He couldn't. He didn't have the money, he didn't have the time… hell, he didn't even have the experience._

_Sam shook his head, "Sam?"_

"_I can't, Rachel," he looked back up at her, feeling an ache in the pit of his stomach, and warm tears welling up in his eyes, "I just can't," he stood up, using the back of his right hand to wipe his eyes._

_Rachel stood up next to him, "what do you mean you can't? What…" she looked into his emerald green eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him so quietly, that it was almost a whisper. _

_The blonde boy just looked at her for a few more seconds, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He just needed that feeling, to taste her one more time; to feel those beautiful, soft red lips against his own. __**Jackass! **__He screamed, silently__**, you're such a jackass! **__He opened his eyes, and saw the hurt and confused expression on her face._

"_I love you so freaking much," he breathed as he pulled away, "you know that, right?"_

"_Well, I thought you did," she said, her voice cracking, "but now I'm not sure; what are you trying to say?"_

"_Baby… I… I don't have any money," he looked down at his feet, obviously ashamed._

"_S-Sam, I know that, I just need you to-"_

"_And my family is moving back to Tennessee in just a little more than two weeks…"_

"_Sammy?" she shook her head in confusion._

"_They need me, Rachel. They need me to bring home a paycheck, every week."_

"_But…" Rachel tried her best to blink back tears, "but I need you too, Sam!" she blurted out, finally letting the tears fall, "I need you to be around, Sam! Because whether you like it or not, you're going to be a father in a couple of months! If you loved me then you would stay here with me!"_

"_I __**do**__ love you, baby," he rested chin on the top of her head, "you're my girl, and you're one of the most important things in my life."_

"_No I'm not!" the petite brunette shook her head, "if I was, then you wouldn't be leaving me, right now! We're boyfriend and girlfriend, Sam! Do you know what that means? It means that we're partners! Mike is supposed to be Tina's, Brittany is supposed to be Santana's, and you're supposed to be __**mine**__! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" she sobbed, "we're in trouble, Sam… and… and I just need you."_

"_I'm sorry, Rachel," he squeezed her tighter, "but I just can't do this, right now."_

"_Sam, how can you do this to me? You're supposed to love me! I love you! I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too, baby," he felt his heart break in two when she felt her bury her face into his shoulder._

"_I'm scared, Sam," she whispered._

"_I know, Rae," he kissed her forehead, "but you're so strong; I know you are. You're strong, and sweet, and independent… I need to go," he sighed._

"_Where?" she asked._

"_My mom wants me home so we can start packing," _

"_W-what?" Rachel shook her head, "so you're really leaving? You're really going to leave me and you're future child alone?"_

"_Rachel!" he exclaimed, "what else am I supposed to do? Do you want me to just abandon my family? Look," he rested his hands on her shoulders, leaning in for one last kiss._

"_N-no," Rachel shook her head, "i-if you're just going to leave me here, then… then I don't want you to touch me…"_

"_But baby…" he rested his hand on her arm._

"_Don't call me that!" she pulled her arm away, "I'm not your baby, anymore. I honestly thought that you were different; that you actually cared about me, and would be there for me…" she crossed her arms, "but I guess I was wrong."_

_He bit his lip, holding back his urges to walk back up to her and hold her; to squeeze her as tight as he possibly could and wipe away her tears, telling her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. He couldn't stay with her. What good would it do if he __**did**__ stay her in Lima? He was broke. _

_Honestly, he felt like the biggest douchebag in the world. He knew that leaving Rachel like this was wrong, but what else was he supposed to do?_

_The drive home wasn't any better. An awkward, unsettling silence filled the air, as Rachel looked down at her lap, sniffling every few seconds._

"_Rachel?" he finally asked, his head turning towards her direction for a quick second. She didn't answer._

"_Rae?" he asked again. Once again, she said nothing. "I love you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she simply just shrugged it away._

"_Just shut up and take me home," she muttered, her sobs growing louder._

"_But-"_

"_Just take me home, Sam!" she screamed before facing the window, covering her eyes with her hand.' And that's when he realized: this was it. This was the last time that he would see Rachel, his beautiful, sweet, perfect Rachel, again. The green eyed boy blinked back a few more tears, feeling as if someone had just punched him in the stomach._

_No more kisses. No more lazy, rainy weekends, where they would just sit on her living room couch, cuddled up under a blanket, and watch movies. No more sneaking up to her room in the middle of the night. No more singing together. No more __**sleeping **__together. God, there was nothing quite like waking up with her in his arms. She would always rest her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her body, the only sounds in the room being their light breathing, as they drifted into dream land together._

_He couldn't believe that they weren't going to be together, anymore. Honestly, this was the first real relationship he had with a girl that actually meant something to him. Because to him, what he had with Rachel was the most beautiful, most unspoiled thing in this universe. The petite wasn't just some girl that he would date for a while, and then forget about after a month. Hell, he didn't even know that it was possible to love someone as much as he did her. Even on his crappiest days, she still didn't fail to put a large, wide smile on his face._

_Finally, they had reached their house. Rachel looked up at him through her tear stained eyes, a devastated expression on her face. She stayed in that position for several seconds, before opening up the door, not saying anything to him. She slammed the car door shut, and ran inside the large, two story house._

_Sam watched as the short girl ran away, her beautiful chocolate brown hair blowing in the breeze. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to run after her. Why does he feel like he's making the biggest mistake of his life? Why did his stomach feel so uneasy? His parents had always told him that family came first; that no matter what the circumstances were, the right choice was always to stick with your family._

_The blonde boy didn't let any more tears fall; he couldn't let his parents know what had just happened, or that he was crying. He just started up the ignition of the old, crappy, dirty white Toyota, and began to pull away from the Berry residence, his wounded heart feeling heavy as he drove back to the motel._

Sam shuddered at the memory. That had been one of the worst days of his life. He looked back down at Rachel, who had already snuggled into his side, her head on his chest (as always).

But he proved himself wrong. He _did_ see Rachel, again. Hell, they'd made love eight times, already (he still couldn't believe that people in high school called her a prude; Rachel Barbara Berry was absolutely, one hundred percent not a prude. Sure, she was the only woman that he had ever slept with, but he was smart enough to know that she was _extremely_ talented in the bedroom area. Last night, especially; he still couldn't believe that backflip). He was really beginning to develop a relationship with Olivia. Sure it was building slowly, but these things really do take time, and he really was trying.

_Damn, _he thought, _she is so gorgeous. _He leaned down and gently pressed her lips against her forehead. _God, I'm so freaking blessed. _Sam shook his girlfriend lightly, being careful not to startle her, "Rae?"

"Hmm?" Rachel opened her eyes, "Sam?"

"I… I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she asked in a sleepy tone."

"I…I'm just so glad to have you back… and… I love you…"

"Sammy," she placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Man, he was so handsome, with his large, soft, pink lips and those emerald green eyes that always sparkled with joy whenever they looked in her direction, "I love you, too."

Sam sighed happily, snuggling even closer to her. Finally, they were together, back in each other's arms. It might have taken almost three years, but it was oh so worth it.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," Rachel whispered as she shook her sleeping boyfriend, trying as hard as she could to wake him up, "wake up,"

"Five more minutes," he murmured, his voice sort of whiny.

"Sam, come on," she shook him a little harder, "I really need to talk to you."

"Ugh," Sam groaned. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but really; it was three thirty in the morning, and all he wanted to do was sleep, "can't it wait 'till morning?"

"Sam," she sighed, "I _really_ need to talk to you."

"Alright," the blonde boy sighed, sitting up in bed, "come'ere," he patted his lap, gesturing her to sit in it, "tell me what's going on,"

She moved onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his hand on the small of her back. "I…" Rachel let in a deep breath, "I had a bad dream."

"Oh," Sam nodded. To be honest, he was preparing himself to hear her say, 'I'm pregnant, again', and was determined to have a more pleasant reaction than the last time, what was your dream about?"

"You…" she rested her head against his bare chest, "you left me, again…" her arms held on to him, tighter, "a-and… I tried to run after you, but… but my legs wouldn't move… it… it scared the crap out of me, Sam," she buried her face into his chest.

"Baby," he cupped her face in his hands, making her eyes meet his, "you and I both know that will never happen."

"But it happened, before… y-you… you left me two and a half years ago… what happens if you do it, again?"

"But I won't," he kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tighter, "Rachel, I made a huge mistake, and I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and undo it, I would," he tucked a stray sound of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "you are so perfect."

"Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Tell me the absolute truth… when you tell me that I'm beautiful, or that I'm perfect… are you lying?"

"What?" Sam's eyes widened, "why would you even _think _that?"

"Well…" she sighed, "because… well, why wouldn't you? I'm not that pretty, and there's nothing really _special_ about me, so… sometimes I just wonder what's going through your mind when you say those things."

"You're insane…" he murmured into her ear.

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"Let's, for a second, skip the fact that you're enchantingly beautiful," she blushed, "you are the most _special_ person I've ever met. You're talented, you're determined… you have a goal in life, Rachel… and I know for a fact that you won't give up until you reach it… because that's the Rachel I know."

"Please," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "that dream was put to a quick halt about three years ago…"

"But…" he took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "why, baby?"

"Samuel, I have a child to support-"

"_We_ have a child to support; you're not alone on this anymore, remember?"

"Right," she nodded and smiled, "I had to choose between keeping Olivia, and going on with my Broadway dreams… and I chose Livy; I think that, in the long run, I made the right decision; don't you?"

"You shouldn't have to choose though, Rae."

"Sam, it's over and done with. Just forget it, alright?"

"I…" he squeezed her hand, again, "tell me the truth… are you truly happy with your life?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I am; I love my daughter more than anything-"

"Oh, I see how it is," Sam teased, "just because Livy is a whole lot cuter than me, I come second. Not cool, Rach; not cool at all."

"Aw, Sammy," she pressed her lips against his, "you know how much I love you…"

"Do I?" he chuckled.

"Mmm hmm, you do. You know…" she paused for a moment, "sometimes I wonder…"

"What about?"

"I wonder what would happen if I hadn't breaking up with Finn the summer right before our senior year; if he and I were still together when the two of us had first met."

"Well, I'm glad that you dumped him; I love you, and… I just can't see the two of you as a good couple… I mean even your couple name would be stupid… _Hudsonberry_… it just doesn't sound right…"

"Actually, we went by Finchel… you know, I'd never thought about what our last names would sound like together… you're right; it does sound sort of funny…"

"Now Evanberry…" Sam smiled down at her, "Evanberry is awesome… and Samchel is the shit…"

"You're ridiculous, Samuel Evans."

"And the funny thing is… I know for a fact that you're head over heels in love with me… so you are now in love with a mad man…"

"How can you be so sure?" the petite brunette smirked.

"I just know these things…" he returned the mischievous look.

"Oh really now?"

"Yup…"

"Hmm… I think that was just a lucky guess…"

"So you admit that you love me; I see…"

"You see what?" Rachel teased.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world right under me…"

"Well, you're nothing if not cheesy… but sweet; you're very, very sweet."

"Anything for you, oh love of my life o' mine."

"Alright, I think that's enough cheesiness for one night."

"What? You didn't think that I was cheesy back in high school."

"Of course I did," she whispered into his ear, lazily running her hands up and down his arms, "you were just less of a pest, so I decided to spare your feelings," she shot him another smirk.

"I was a pest, huh? Are you sure? Because that's not what you were saying in the bedroom? You know, when you were screaming my name over and over again; I'm sure you remember that, don't you?"

"Shut up, perve."

"You know you love me."

"I suppose I do the brown eyed girl sighed, "you know, I keep on thinking back to the whole 'Finchel' thing we were just talking about…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I think that we… we would have eventually found our true love for each other, even with Finn in the way."

"How?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Well you see, I believe that when you love someone as much as we do each other, or at least as I do you, that you can always find a way to be together, no matter what the circumstances are."

"I agree," he gently pressed his lips against hers, "oh, and by the way, I love you _way _more than you love me."

"I'm sorry, but I do believe that I love _you_ more."

"Rachel that's… that's… impossible."

"Huh?"

"Well if you knew my feelings for you… then you would know the truth; you would know how strong my love is, and you would finally realize that I _do_ love you more."

"You're so sweet," she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, pressing her lips against his, "I… I want to know more about you?"

"What?" he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that you know all that there is to know."

"Come on," Rachel smiled up at him, "we've been apart for nearly three years. You must have done something at least remotely exciting during that time; a lot more exciting than what I've been doing anyway."

"Well…" the green eyed boy tilted his head, "there was _one_ thing I did that was kind of… _unusual_."

"What do you mean 'unusual'?"

"Alright… promise you won't laugh… or get mad at me?"

"I promise," she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Alright… so, you know how when we moved to Tennessee, we still needed the extra money to get back on our feet?" Rachel nodded, "Well... I found a really high paying job that I surprisingly turned out to be really good at."

"Oh, well that's nice to here. What was it?"

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, "I… I used to be a… a m-ma-…. A male… I used to be a male stripper, okay?"

"What?" Rachel covered her mouth with her left hand. He couldn't tell if she was upset, or just simply covering up a few snickers.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, you promised that you wouldn't get mad… or laugh at me…"

"I-I'm not angry… I mean, it really isn't my place to get upset; we were broken up at the time. What I don't understand is how your mother went along with it, because while she is a very nice, caring woman, she can sometimes tend to be a bit overprotective."

"Well… she didn't exactly know. I told her that I was working at the local Dairy Queen, and that it paid a lot of money."

"So…" her lips curved up into a smile, "what… what was your name?"

"My name?"

"You know… your stripper name… doesn't every stripper have to have a name?"

"Well… my name was… it was… White Chocolate…"

"White Chocolate?" Then finally, Rachel just lost it. The small girl broke into a fit of laughter. Her voice carrying through the room.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, "you promised that you wouldn't laugh!"

"Samuel, you can't give me such an impossible task! Oh god, I seriously can't picture you doing that, though."

"What? Come on, babe, I totally had the abs for it. I mean, check out these guns."

"Yes, I know your arms are lovely," Rachel giggled, "but you just don't seem to possess the… the… the _stripperness_."

"Stripperness?" he chuckled, "is that even a word?"

"Alright, now you're _really_ beginning to sound like me," she stroked his cheek "but seriously; you as a stripper? I just don't see that being a reality."

"You don't see it as a reality? Does this mean that you fantasize me dancing around, almost naked."

Rachel sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Actually, Rachel, I really don't; enlighten me."

"Well- even though you are about the _biggest_ pervert the world's _ever_ seen- I just don't see you as the kind of guy that prances around a sea of women, wearing… well, whatever it is that you wore…" she thought for a quick moment, "you don't happen to have any pictures, do you?"

"Uh… no," he shook his head.

"Damn," the short girl sighed, "I would have loved to see how you looked."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I bet you would have."

"Sam?" Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah babe?" he squeezed her hand and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles.

"Do… you think that… that the two of us are actually… are really going to… _stay_ together, this time around?"

"To be honest…" he smiled down at her, "yeah; I think we will."

"And why do you say that?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Well," he sighed, "one thing that I've always liked about being with you is that the two of us are always so comfortable together. I mean, even now," he gestured to the position that the two of them were now in. Rachel was laying down flat on top of him, her tiny body covering his, "we've only started dating again for a few weeks, and we're already in a really intimate position."

"Hmm," Rachel smiled at him, "I'm not sure if it's really 'intimate' per se… but it sure is cozy," she snuggled in closer to his chest, her faced buried into his neck.

"Definitely," he wrapped his arms around her, sighing as the two of them drifted to sleep together, feeling safe, and completely content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I have a feeling that it was too cheesy, again, so I'm not sure. The next chapter is going to have a lot of drama (most of it involving Santana) so stay tuned!<strong>

**So, right now I have ninety reviews. I really want to reach one hundred, so what I've decided to do is this: whoever is the one hundredth reviewer, I'll write a one shot for them. It can be anything they want, as long as it's Samchel :).**

**I hope that you all have a great holiday!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Another M rated chapter**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Seven

Sam gasped as he felt Rachel unzip his pants, pulling out his throbbing member, running her hand up and down his shaft. He didn't exactly remember how they had gotten in this position with Rachel sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around his waist as they made out heatedly, with open mouths and wet tongues. The only thing that his mind could process at the moment was that Olivia was taking her nap, the two of them were alone, and honestly, neither of them could wait to get to the bedroom.

The brown eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Sam reached down and gripped her ass, eliciting a moan from Rachel.

Smiling up at him, mischievously, Rachel used one arm to reach down and grip his dick, again, pumping it up and down, "Fuck!" Sam moaned from the pleasure, bucking his hips against her tiny, smooth hand, her pace tortuously slow. Her thumb moved down and traced the vein on the underside of his hard penis, causing his head to flop back as his jaw dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, fuck fuck_fuck_!"

Rachel bit her lip as she continued her strokes, more turned on than ever before. She squirmed a little, rubbing her thighs together as she thought about what she wanted her blonde boyfriend to do to her. Closing her eyes, she squeezed his cock a little harder, licking her lips when she felt it throb even more erratically than before, and moved her legs so that they were now wrapped around just one of his denim clad legs; she began to rub herself against the rough denim, desperate to feel some friction against her aching core.

Sam noticed her fidgeting, and smirked, cupping her left breast from the outside of her shirt. Rachel moaned, loving his every touch. She rubbed herself harder against him, her nails digging into his back, "S-Sam…" she whimpered, not able to form the words, _"I need you inside of me,"_. Instead, she squeezed his balls, wishing that he would just stick the organ inside of her, already.

_Fuck!_ Sam thought when he felt his balls in Rachel's hand; he could feel himself beginning to lose control, and they hadn't even begun yet. "Baby, please," he begged, his voice trembling, focusing all of his energy on not exploding right then and there, "can't… can't take it…" he placed his hand over hers, gently removing it from is cock.

The green eyed boy separated his girlfriend's legs, running his hands up and down them. God, he loved those legs; those long, tanned legs that went on for miles. He kissed up the soft skin, to her inner thigh, until he reached her heated center.

Rachel wriggled herself against Sam's mouth when she felt his lips press against the crotch of her panties, "god, Sam. _Please_." She whined.

Smiling down at her, Sam slowly pulled off her drenched panties, pressing his forehead against hers. He was extremely horny, and Rachel could definitely tell. She loved it when he got like this; when his urges threatened to overpower his mind; his mind would always win of course, which was probably a good thing, she guessed, even though she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. Though she did wonder (it was really more like 'fantasize') what would happen if his urges were ever to take over; if he were to just walk through the door, one evening, pick her up, carry her to their bedroom, and just fuck her with all of his might.

Rachel was thrown back into reality when she one of his guitar calloused fingers move inside of her, "Oh!" Rachel gasped, thrusting her hips against his hand, "more!" she moaned, her nails scraping along his back. He smirked at her, before pulling his hand away, licking the wetness off of his finger. Rachel whimpered in protest, trying to move his hand back down, to no avail.

Sam positioned the tip of his cock against her slick, wet flaps. Rachel gently took the base of his cock in her right hand, her touch lighter than before. She gently swirled it around just barely inside of her, teasing the both of them. Sam bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut; he couldn't handle any more teasing "baby, _please,"_ he whimpered, "please… just fucking do it, already."

And then he was inside of her. _Finally!_ Sam cheered, silently, pressing his lips against hers, "Mmm!" Rachel screamed, the feeling indescribable as she squeezed her legs around his waist. He cupped her ass, slightly lifting her off of the counter. Fuck, her muscles were like a fucking vice, and he was already beginning to struggle holding in his climax.

"Oh!" Rachel's hands moved up to his head, her fingers twisting into his golden blonde hair, "Oh god… oh fuck… right there… don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

Sam threw his head back and moaned, "you love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

Rachel shivered, tugging at his hair, "Mhm," she whimpered. The petite brunette place her hands on her boyfriend's hips making him speed up his movements.

"And you love it when I talk dirty to you, too, huh?" his teeth nibbled on her earlobe, cupping her ass as he continued to push in and out. _Thank god for birth control pills_, he prayed silently. He was already out of condoms, and there was no way in hell that he would have been able to wait even a second longer to go up to the drugstore on the corner of Brooksite to go pick up another pack, especially with his raging boner, "oh, baby!" he groaned.

"Yes! Oh god, Sam, yes!" Rachel moaned, tugging harder at his hair, "you're so fucking big, Sammy!"

"You're pussy is so fucking tight!" Sam clenched his teeth; god, she was so fucking sexy that he just couldn't stand it. He'd never wanted to make her cum more than he did now.

"Ooooh!" Rachel whimpered. She was so close; she just needed a little more…

"Come on, baby…" he muttered, "cum for me…" he gripped her ass a little tighter, fucking her harder against the counter, "I know you fucking love it…" Sam stopped for a moment. That might have been just a bit too much for Rachel. He looked down at her, looking for some sign of resentment, for a second. When she simply placed her hands on his ass, pushing him back inside of her, he knew that it was alright, and continued to push into her.

"Sam, Sam, Sa…" Rachel came as she tried to get his name out, her nails clawing at his back as she exploded around him, her insides clenching him even tighter.

"Oh fuck!" Sam screamed as he followed her, emptying himself into her.

Rachel whimpered as she came down from her high. Sam thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

"Wow…" Rachel breathed, resting her head against his shoulder, "that was…"

"Incredible…" Sam finished. He rested his hand on the counter, his legs beginning to feel really unstable

"Yeah…" Rachel agreed. Sam pressed his lips against the top of her head, and just stayed in that position for a few seconds, before lifting his head back up, rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back. He had no idea why… he just… it just felt _right_. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was smiling against his chest.

Rachel lifted her head and pushed her boyfriend's blonde bangs away from his emerald green eyes, before giving him another mischievous smile, placing her hand on his ass. Sam returned the smile, before lifting her up, carrying her to their room and locking the door behind them. After undressing each other, the couple used the rest of their time alone to explore the wonders of each other's bodies, tumbling around the bed in a series of moans, groans, whimpers, and 'uhhhhhs'.

X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel couldn't breathe. She felt like her heart was beating one thousand times a second as Sam pressed his forehead against hers, as he breathed heavily; he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her naked body closer to his. Four times. She still couldn't believe that she had just came four times. Sam had given her three orgasms a few times, but never four.

"Damn," she breathed, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, just beginning to regain his normal breathing level, "Damn…" he tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "you are the queen of all things sex." He gazed down at her beautiful body. In a weird way, it was actually pretty incredible that he was the only person in the world who was able to see Rachel like this; with her hair sort of messy (sexy messy, though; not scary messy), her eyes opening and closing with drowsiness, and her body completely naked. He was the only person that would ever push in and out of her, and make her scream with ecstasy; the only one that she would ever have a baby with. Now that was one of the coolest things in the world; to him at least.

"You are _such_ a perve," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes gently resting her hand on his cheek, snuggling in closer to him, "but you're my perve; and I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, squeezing her hand affectionately. The blonde boy thought for a quick moment before saying, "so I really just rocked your world, just now, huh?"

"Don't be cocky," Rachel giggled, "no pun intended," she smiled "you know, Sam…" she began.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I… I never knew how… fun doing… you know… doing dirty things could be… u-until I met you," she looked down, obviously blushing.

"So… what you're saying is… I'm like a freaking sex god to you?" he asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I guess you can say that," she smiled, but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"N-nothing," she shook her head, "I… I'm fine, Sam. Honest."

"Rachel," he sighed, "do you think I'm an idiot, or something?"

"No," she shook her head, "of course not; why would you think that?"

"Because I know when my woman ain't happy; and you are _not_ happy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"You love it… and don't change the subject. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well…" Rachel sighed, "I guess… I… I think I'm…"

"You miss Santana, don't you?"

Damn. He could read her like an open book, "I just… we haven't spoken in almost a month. We've never had a fight like this before, Sam. I honestly don't know what's going on with our friendship, anymore."

"I know, babe. But you still have Britt… and Puckerman," he pressed his lips against her forehead, "and me…"

"But…" Sam could see a single tear roll down Rachel's cheek, "but she's my best friend, Sam; and she's Olivia's godmother… I ... I can't imagine my life without her."

Sam tightened his grip around her. He hated seeing his girlfriend like this; she just looked so upset, "the house just kind of seems… _empty_ without her."

"Maybe you should go talk to her," he suggested.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "maybe… apologize?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because," she sighed, "I didn't do anything wrong; do you think I have?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then why should I apologize? I'm not the one who had that outburst."

"I know, babe," Sam sighed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I…I 'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam; I'm sure. Can we just not talk about this, right now? No offense, but you're kind of killing my buzz."

"Oh," he chuckled, "is that so?"

Rachel giggle, "sort of."

"And that was just the afternoon; wait until you see what I have planned for tonight," he grazed his hand over her left thigh.

"Not so fast, lover boy," she took his hand off of her thigh and placed it on her back, "I think we've had enough for one day."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"For your information, I'm extremely fun; at least that's what Finn said.

Sam froze. "W-What are you talking about?"

The petite brunette broke into a fit of giggles, "I'm just kidding, Samuel; you know that you're my guy."

"Don't mess with me like that, Rach," he shook his head, " 's not even funny."

"Blondes are cuter," she whispered into his ear.

"Hell yeah we are," Sam smirked.

"Even if it's an artificial blonde," she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, you're lucky I love you, or else I'd be pretty pissed that you just said that."

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I-"

"Mommy!" Just then, they heard a tiny voice coming from the room across from theirs.

The small girl smiled as she hopped off the bed and picked her clothes up off of the floor, putting on each garment of clothing as fast as she could, shaking her head when she saw that Sam was still just lying there.

"Hey!" she tossed him his jeans, "put your pants pack on!"

Smiling up at her, he reached down and grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Rachel squeezed his hand, one final time, before saying, "you'd better be dressed by the time I come back here," and then walked out the door.

The brown eyed girl walked into the room, smiling at her daughter, "Hey Livy."

"Hi Mommy," she raised her arms, "up!"

"Hmm…" she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "can I get a kiss first?"

Olivia leaned in, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder for balance, and pressed her lips against her cheek. Rachel beamed, picking her up in her arms, "who's Momma's baby, hmm? Who's Momma's baby" Olivia giggled, pointed to herself, "yeah, your Momma's baby." She kissed her forehead, "do you wanna see daddy?"

"Yah," Olivia nodded.

"Let's go see daddy," she cooed, walking into the room that she and Sam now shared. Sam was sitting up on the bed (fully clothed, now, thankfully), on his iPhone, checking for texts. When he saw the two of them come in, he put the phone down.

"Hey, Livy," he smiled as Rachel sat down on the bed next to him, letting Olivia go so she could climb in between the two of them, "did you have a good nap?"

"Yah," she nodded, giggling when she felt her father tickle her stomach. She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling it back abruptly.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Scrahchy," she replied.

"Hmm," Rachel stroked his cheek with the back of her palm, "it looks like daddy needs a shave, huh?" she giggled, placing a kiss on his faint whiskers, "I think it's cute."

"My daddy!" Olivia buried her face into Sam's white t-shirt. Sam and Rachel looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter

"Aw Livy, we can't share daddy? I mean, I let you live in my apartment, I cook for you… you can share daddy with me, can't you"

The toddler looked up at the ceiling, as if she were thinking long and hard about the question, " 'kay," she finally said, snuggling in closer to the both of them.

Sam smiled at the two of them. It was amazing how much they looked alike. They both had that extremely distinct, beautiful nose that he was crazy about. Their brown hair was the exact same shade of brown, and their skin the same silky white skin. Although Olivia got the emerald green color of her eyes from him, they had the same shape as Rachel's. It was obvious where she had gotten her lips from. Her large, pink lips were an exact copy of his own; though they seemed to look perfect on her beautiful face, "Oe tute," he murmured.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

The green eyed boy looked down at his daughter and then at his girlfriend before saying, "my girls."

The petite brunette smiled her thousand watt smile, "I love you."

He smiled back at her, "I love you, too."

Rachel leaned around Olivia so she could whisper, "Forever?" into her boyfriend's ear.

"Forever," he replied, wrapping his arms around the two of them.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he walked down the hallway of Santana and Brittany's apartment building. He knew that Rachel really didn't want him to get involved, but seriously, how could he not? His girl was hurting; Rachel was unhappy, and he could tell.

He really did wonder, sometimes, why Rachel was such good friends with Santana. She was sort of mean to everyone; not that he really had the right to talk shit about her (or at least not back in high school). During their junior year, the Latina had been nothing but nice to him. Sure she had threatened to cut off his testicals while he was sleeping if he was ever to hurt or prove to be unfaithful to Rachel, but that was only because she cared immensely about the petite brunette, as did he. Hell, Santana would _defend_ him whenever Finn would make some jackass comment about his and Rachel's relationship.

He knocked on the door, once he made it to their apartment. After waiting for about a minute, the door swung open, revealing Brittany's face, "Hi Sam," the blue eyed girl smiled when she saw him. Brittany had always been sort of a breath of fresh air during glee club. She might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she was always sweet and kind to everyone, and her intentions were always pure, "what's going on?"

"Not a lot, really," he shrugged, "is Santana here?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Brittany began to walk away, when she realized that she had left the other blonde standing in the doorway, "sorry about that," she took his hand and lead him to the couch before screaming, "San!", across the hallway.

"Yeah babe?" he heard another voice call from far away.

"Sam's here!"

"Sam who?"

"Sam. You know, Rachel's Sam!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah!"

Sam then heard Santana murmur something in Spanish, but he couldn't really tell what it meant. The blond boy looked around for a quick minute before asking, "hey, did Santana's grandma leave, or something?"

"No," Brittany shook her head, "she's just taking a nap in the guest room."

"Oh," Sam smirked internally, _The old woman's nap time is the same as Olivia's_.

Just then, the two of them heard footsteps coming into the room. Santana stood there, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a gray sweatshirt that had the words _University of Julliard _printed on the front (he assumed that it belonged to Brittany; Rachel had told him that the ditsy blonde had been given a dance scholarship to the school).

"What the hell do you want, trouty?" she barked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Santana," he sighed, "I need to talk to you about Rachel."

"Well, I have nothing to say to or about either one of you. I mean, you can't actually look me in the eye right now and tell me that you really do care about Rachel and Olivia. If you did then you wouldn't have left them alone. I'd never seen something so low and disgusting… until just a few weeks ago, when Rachel threw me, the person who's helped her through her _entire_ pregnancy and has helped take care of her daughter on a daily basis, under the bus, just to defend you."

"Look, Santana. I know what I did was horrible, and I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry, and Rachel has realized that. I love her and Olivia with all my heart, and I'm not leaving. And Rachel?" he sighed, "Rachel _really_ misses you, Santana. I can tell."

"Why should she miss me? She has you, doesn't she?"

"Well, apparently," he let out a light chuckle, "I'm not good enough to take your place."

The Latina shot him a small smile, but it faded just seconds after, "but you shouldn't get to have Olivia. It's… it's not fair!"

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"You walked out on your girlfriend, and you come back two years later, and then you get a child of your own. A child that you've _made_. Do you have any idea what I'd do to be able to have that?"

"But you can always-"

"Adopt?" she interrupted, "yeah, that's a possible solution, but it's not the _same_, Sam." The green eyed boy could see the smallest of tears, glistening in the corner of her eye, "it's not the same as holding a child that you and the woman you love have _made_, and say, 'I made this child'. You have that with Olivia. But me? I'm never going to have that feeling."

"Wow Santana," Sam murmured, not exactly sure what to say, "I-I had no idea you felt like that."

"Well," she shrugged, dabbing her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "I do… it's fine, though. I mean, lately, I've been getting used to people not really caring about how I feel; you know, with my grandma here, and all."

"Santana, why don't you just stand up to her? If I had a relative who didn't accept my sexuality, and that treated Rachel like crap, then I would."

"But it's easy for you, Sam! You're straight! No one's going to judge you or Rachel when you show any PDA, because everyone accepts it! Do you know that I've been wanting to propose to Brittany for almost two months now, but have been too afraid of my grandma's reaction to actually do it?"

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are, though. You're like, one of the awsomest people I know," he smiled, "or at least you were; you know, before you started hating on me every two minutes."

"yeah; that really can't be fun for you, can it?"

"Not really, no," he chuckled, "so… are we cool?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, "we're cool."

"So…" he paused for a moment, "what about Rachel?"

"Apologize, I guess," Santana shook her head, "I really did fly off the handle a few weeks ago, huh?"

"Yeah… kind of…" he nodded.

"Does this mean I get to see Livy, again?" Brittany asked, stepping in between the two of them, " 'cause I really miss her, and she has all the cool dolls."

"Yes," Sam nodded and chuckled, "you can."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she sank into her living room couch, remote control in hand. It wasn't often that she got this; me time. But Sam had taken Olivia to the park that particular afternoon, so she got to enjoy some time to herself. She turned on the television and flipped the channel. _That 70's show_; it was one of her very few guilty pleasures; the fact that she hadn't watched a show without talking animals in quite a while made it even better.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, the small girl got up off the couch and walked up to the door. She opened the door to find Santana standing in the doorway.

"S-San?" her jaw dropped.

"Hey Rach," the Latina smiled at her friend.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"I came here for two things."

The petite brunette crossed her arms, "sorry Santana, but Olivia isn't here so you can't play with her, and Sam isn't here so you can't continue to insult him."

"I'm not here for that," she shook her head.

"Then why are you-"

"I'm really sorry, Rach. I-I didn't give Sam a second chance. But… now I know that he really cares about you… and my goddaughter, so… I'll… I'll back off."

Rachel smiled up at her, "it's alright; you were just trying to protect me and Livy, and I know that… but I do see where you were coming from. I do think that I might have forgiven Sam a little too quickly… it's just… when I'm with him… I feel… I feel like nothing in the world can ever hurt me… and… he makes me laugh. And I know that some people might think that his impressions are lame, but… I love them. He's just… one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, and… god, I've just missed him so much."

"I think I know what you mean," she smiled, "which brings me two the second reason why I'm here."

"What?"

She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box. Before the petite brunette could question it, Santana opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Is… is that a…"

"Yes, it's an engagement ring… for Brittany…"

"San, it's beautiful," Rachel gushed.

"Yeah," Santana nodded in agreement.

"So…"

"So?"

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Soon," she sighed, "sometime very soon."

"That's… that's really great," she smiled at her.

"So… we're good?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "we're good," she pulled the Latina into a hug. Now Rachel had everything. She had an adorably dorky boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, and now she had her best friend back. She couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have some bad news. So, I've just learned that the same person that has stolen the first chapter of 'Taking Chances' (Puckleberryisoffthechain) has stolen the first two chapters of this story. The story is called 'The One That Got Away'. The only thing that was changed was Rachel's name to Quinn's. It's really upsetting because I work really hard on all of my stories, and it really stings that someone would claim it as their own. I've PMed the author, but so far, just like the last time, there was no response.<strong>

**On a happier note, I need to tell you guys that you NEED to check out the story 'Accidently on Purpose' by missberryfan if you haven't already. It's an amazing story, and you absolutely won't be dissaopinted! :)**

**Please review! And I hope that you all have a happy new year!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content, and strong language.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Eight

Rachel sighed as she walked through the door of the apartment that she and Sam shared, happy to be home. She loved their little home; for some reason, she found smell of a just delivered pizza (it was Sam's turn to "make" dinner), and the look of a collection of Sci- fi movies, Musicals, and preschool aged D.V.D.s to be extremely cozy. The small girl flopped down on the couch, thankful that she didn't have to work, the next day.

Just then, Rachel heard some footsteps coming into the living room. "Hey beautiful," Sam smiled down at her, rubbing her leg, affectionately. She smiled back at him, standing back up so she could wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips against his.

"Hey, Sammy," she smiled back at him.

"How was work?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. They began to unconsciously move back and forth to the music.

"It was alright," she shrugged, "it was busy; it's always busy on Friday nights."

"I see. Are you happy to be home?"

"Yes," she nodded, "of course I am, There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you," she snuggled her body up closer to him, resting her face against his chest. He smiled and moved one hand from her waist, and gently rubbed her head.

A few moments later, the song ended, and a new one began to play.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

When Rachel heard the song, she lifted her head to look up at Sam, beaming all the while. "Sam," she whispered, "do… do you remember this song?"

"Of course I do," he nodded. How could he forget? It was the last song that he and Rachel had danced to at their junior prom.

The two of them didn't really have a normal prom experience together. It had started out like any prom would. The blonde boy had smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk downstairs from her bedroom, wearing a beautiful gold dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees. Sam stared up at her in amazement.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he remembered saying as he gently slid the white rose corsage onto her wrist. The brown eyed girl had blushed, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek, and Sam knew, that she was the one thing that was keeping him sane during all of this crap that his family was going to. Even on his worst days, when it was raining, one of the customers was pissed at him because the chefs had messed up his order, and his old, dingy white Toyota had broken down , all he had to do was take one look into her beautiful brown eyes, or hear her contagious laugh to turn his whole day around.

The prom was about halfway over when things began to go wrong. Sam and Rachel were dancing, having a good time together. He had pulled her closer to him, and began to place gentle kisses down her neck, and then to her collar bone. Rachel giggled.

"Hey man, keep it PG," they heard a voice say from behind them.

"Huh?" they turned around to see Finn glaring at them. God, Sam hated that guy. All throughout the year, the tall boy had tried to get Rachel to break up with the blonde, so she could date him, instead. Thankfully, though, Rachel wouldn't have any of it.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, dude?" Sam retorted, wrapping his arms even tighter around Rachel's waist, "you should get back to your own date," he had gestured toward Quinn, before returning his attention back to Rachel.

"Oh yeah?" Finn had muttered before lunging towards Sam, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell, man?" Sam exclaimed. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, for his mind to come out of shock; once he did, though, he managed to move himself on top of Finn, and felt his fist collide with his nose.

Sam!" he had heard Rachel call him, "Sam, please stop!" he knew that he should have listened to her, but he just couldn't stop. All year, this jerk has been throwing punches at his and Rachel's relationship, and he was fucking tired of it; finally he had the chance to do what he'd wanted to do since he had met Finn, and it felt good.

But then, as Coach Sylvester kicked him out of the dance, he questioned if it was worth it; if he should have just got up, walked away, and be the bigger person. Because, not only did he just ruin the prom for him… but he ruined it for Rachel, too. The green eyed boy had let out a sad sigh, as he leaned against the side of his car that was parked in the McKinley high student parking lot. He looked at his watch; he'd have to wait another for the prom to end so he could take Rachel home.

Sam was really hopping that Rachel was at least having a good time with her friends, because she really deserved it; she worked so hard to get the glee club to nationals, not to mention the fact that she helped him babysit his brother and sister practically every day while his parents went out looking for work.

"Sam?" he had heard a very familiar voice call his name.

"Rachel?" he looked up, "What are you doing out here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? My dates been banned from the prom," she leaned next to him against the car.

"You didn't have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come follow me," he shook his head, "you… you should go back to the gym."

"No. Sam," she sighed, "I wanted to go to the prom with you; without you, the thought of a prom just seems… pointless," she took his hand in hers, "why did you continue that fight with Finn?" she asked, moving his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"What? He started the fight, Rae."

"I know, but you didn't have to hit him back. I know for a fact that you have at least a little more self control than he does."

Sam remembered that feeling of guilt that took over his mind during that moment; she was right; he should have just controlled himself. His stupid actions had caused Rachel to miss the rest of her junior prom, "I-I'm so sorry, Rachel. I know it was stupid, I just… I just hate that guy, Rae. He never leaves us alone! I mean, did you hear what he said to us back at the dance?"

"You just need to ignore him, Sam. Because there's nothing that he will ever say that will change the fact that I love you. What Finn and I had was just some stupid summer fling that ended as soon as it started."

"So," looked down at her, sheepishly, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb, "then what does that make us?"

"Us," Rachel smiled, "we just happen to have a little more than that. And that's not just because you look a hell of a lot better in a swimsuit," she had told him, truthfully, "when we're together, I feel… I feel so happy. Happier than I've ever felt, before," she squeezed his hand, "and let's just get one more thing clear: no matter what Finn says, I'm never breaking up with you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too; and I'm never breaking up with you, either," he pressed his lips against hers, "So… what do we do, now?"

"Go home, I guess," she had shrugged, "I don't see the point of just standing outside, like this."

"Well… we could stay here a little while longer."

"And do what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Don't you think it would be fair if the two of us had just one more dance, without Finn or Quinn anywhere near us?"

"Yeah," she had nodded, "but that wouldn't be possible even if you were allowed back in. Quinn's still in there; plus, I think that Jesse took Mercedes, so he's probably in there, too."

"But they're not out here," he smiled down at her.

"Huh?"

Instead of responding to her, Sam walked around to the driver's seat of his car, and started up the engine, turning on the radio.

Just as the blonde boy got out of the car, the song _I'll Be_ came on; he held out his hand, "May I have this dance, malady?"

Giggling, she had accepted his hand, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. They swayed back and forth to the music, soft _I love yous_ occasionally slipping from someone's mouths. By the end of the song, Sam's lips were pressed against Rachel's ear, singing the last few lines of the song to her. She had smiled up at him, and pressed her lips against his, gently resting her hand on his cheek.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sam was thrown back into reality when he felt Rachel's hand reach up and gently push his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He smiled down at her "So I guess we can really call this _our_ song, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. The small girl shifted her head so her ear was pressed against his chest; she could hear the sound of his slow, steady heartbeat.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest man of your life_

"I'm so happy with you, Sam. I don't care about anything else; you're all I need," she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, "my heart is just so full of my love for you. Please," she stroked his cheek, her eyes begging, "please don't ever leave me, again; I can't live without you. I _need_ you."

"Shh," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "I'm never leaving you, okay? Ever. I love you so much. I'd never be able to handle not seeing your beautiful face every day," he pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I'd never be able to handle not hearing one of your raunchy sex jokes, every day," she giggled.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive, and not dead_

"You know, that was such a perfect night; my senior prom couldn't even compare to it."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "you actually had fun?"

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Well yeah," she nodded, "I had a great time with you _before _you two broke into that fight. And then I had a pretty good time after, in the parking lot, too."

"Yeah," he nodded, "and… do you remember what we did _after_ we left the parking lot?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I do. And I know for a fact that that was your favorite part of the evening."

"Of course it was," he smiled, "god, we were _so_ lucky that your dads were out."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I`ll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest man of your life_

"You're still the sixteen year old boy that I fell in love with. And by that, I mean that you're still the world's biggest perve. But…" she smiled up at him, "you _do_ always make me feel… _incredible_."

"See babe?" he chuckled, "I know you love it."

"I do," she nodded, "and nobody else has ever made me feel that way."

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,_

_I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said._

"I've never seen someone so beautiful, before," he murmured into her ear. Sam gently pressed his lips against hear earlobe. His large, pink lips traveled down to her neck, and then to her collarbone.

"Saaaam," she moaned, tilting her head back, slightly. Sam's lips moved back up to her ear, and he began to murmur the last chorus of the song.

_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

His hands moved up her shirt, gently grasping the back of her bra. He was just about to unhook it, when they heard tiny footsteps running into the room.

"Mommy?" Olivia's arms stretched out, telling them that she wanted to be lifted up.

"Hey Livy," Rachel smiled at her and picked her up.

When she straightened back up, she heard Sam quietly murmur, "we'll finish this, later," in her ear.

"Yeah, well keep it in your pants, for now," she whispered back, before turning her attention back to her daughter, "how was your day, pretty girl? Did you have fun with daddy, today?"

"Yah," she nodded.

"Well I missed you," she tickled her stomach, causing the little girl to burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh, Sam. I forgot to tell you; Brittany called me during work, today."

"Did she get lost in the grocery store, again?"

"No," she shook her head, playfully smacking his arm, "Santana proposed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That's great," he smiled, "I'm happy for them; they deserve it."

"They do," Rachel agreed.

"Now," Sam said, "I don't know about either of you, but I'm starving," he gestured toward the pizza box, "shall we?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled at the two of them, "we shall."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Samuel?" Rachel said as she walked into the living room, just a few minutes after putting Olivia to bed for the night, her hands behind her back, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

The blonde boy shook his head in confusion, "what are you talking about, babe?"

"Well…" she said as she slowly walked closer to him, "I've decided that I miss your guitar."

"Huh?"

"I miss you playing the guitar. I remember when you used to play it all the time, back in high school; I even remember some of the notes that you taught me," she smile down at him, "and I was thinking that maybe… you could teach Livy how to play.. I mean, right now her fingers are too small, but in a few years, I think it will be a great way for the two of you to bond."

"Yeah," he smiled back at her, "I'd like that; love it, actually."

"So anyway," the brown eyed girl continued, "I went into your apartment to get the guitar, when-"

"Wait a second," Sam interrupted, "Rae, how did you get in there? The door is locked."

"Oh," she shrugged, "I just made a copy of your key for emergencies."

Sam shook his head, holding back a chuckle._ Only Rachel_. "Don't take this the wrong way, babe, but what's your point?"

"Well… I've found some… very interesting things in there., and it seems like you've been lying to me."

_Oh god_, he panicked, silently, _she probably found all of those playboys. God, she's going to think I'm some overly- horny pig! Alright, maybe I'm a little hornier than the next guy, but seriously! We've been apart for almost __**three years**__. Little Sam can't wait that long!_

"W-what are you talking about, babe?"

"Well…" she removed her hands from behind her back. In her left hand, there was a picture; in her right, a very small pair of red shorts, "I specifically remember you telling me that you had no pictures from your stripper days."

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Now," she sat down on the couch next to him, "this is a very interesting picture, don't you think?"

"Baby, please don't do this-"

"Hmm… are you… dancing?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And those shorts are _really_ tight."

"Um, well-"

"And… are these the same red, tight shorts, right here?"

"Yeah…"

"Put them on," she whispered into his ear, her voice soft and seductive.

"W-what?" he stuttered, completely thrown off guard.

"You heard me," the small girl smirked, her hands traveling up his shirt, running slow circles on his abs, "I want you to go into the bedroom… put these on… and then come back out. Do you understand?"

Sam accepted the red material, nodding in understanding, before getting up off the couch, and began to walk down the hall.

_Damn,_ Rachel thought as she watched him leave, _he might be the king of perve, but that sure is one hell of an ass._

Sam noticed her staring and turned around, smirking as he said, "enjoying the view, babe?"

"What?" the brown eyed girl faked innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Samuel. You must be imagining things."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled before disappearing into the hallway.

As Rachel waited on him, she used the time she had to reflect on the past few weeks that had gone by since she had first learned about Santana and Brittany's engagement. Being that the occasion was so special, Santana's family had decided to fly in from Lima, as did Kurt and Blaine from Long Island (it was more like a drive for them, really). An engagement party was thrown at Shelby's house one week prior to their announcement. It didn't go exactly as Rachel had planned, but it still went pretty well.

Santana's younger sister, Demetra, had changed a lot since she had last seen her in Ohio. She had grown a few inches, her face had matured a bit, and she had lost that very last layer of baby fat that she use to have.

The one thing about Demetra that didn't change was her little crush that she had on Sam. She had spent almost the entire party standing close to him, striking up a conversation with him whenever she could, even using Olivia as a topic, and telling him over and over how cute his daughter was. Sam didn't exactly realize that she was kissing up to him, since, to him, at least, Olivia was the prettiest, most perfect little girl in the world.

As Santana had predicted, her grandmother did not respond well to the engagement. She didn't talk to anyone for almost three days, and would always glare at Santana and Brittany whenever one of them was to pass by her. The Latina had decided to ignore, though; she was tired of having to listen to her complain about her decisions, and how she was making a terrible mistake. Rachel had to say that she was proud of her friend; she had finally found the courage to do what Rachel knew she had wanted to do for a very, very long time.

Just then, Rachel heard footsteps coming into the living room. She looked up from her lap, to see Sam, dressed in a pair of tight red shorts; they might have even been tighter than the gold ones that he had worn during the glee club's production of the Rocky Horror Show.

"Wow," she smiled up at him, "Mr. White Chocolate, I must say, your body is quite exquisite. If you don't mind my asking, how much do you charge for a private performance?"

"Well, that all depends," he replied, walking a little closer to her.

"And what, may I ask, would that possibly be?"

"Who will I be performing for?"

"Well… you may just possibly have the honor of taking off your clothes for me."

"For you?"

"Mhm."

"For you, it's free," he whispered against her lips, before pressing his against hers. As they made out, slowly and sensually, Rachel could feel the blonde boy's guitar calloused hand sneak passed her skirt, caressing her ass, gently.

Sam groaned as his hand gently massaged her ass, realizing that she was wearing a thong, "baby, you have no idea how much it fucking turns me on to know that you've been wearing a thong, all day."

"It sort of upsets me when I think about the fact that hundreds of women have seen you wearing these shorts," she murmured into his ear, and pushed him down on the couch so he was laying down, "these abs belong to _me_," she ran his hands up and down his rippling abdominal muscles.

"I _knew_ you couldn't live without your sex slave," he smirked, "don't worry, though; you're still the only girl that's ever seen little Sam… well except for my mom, but she stopped bathing me when I was about five." Sam tried to forget the fact that right now, his extremely tight red shorts were putting a lot of pressure on little Sam, who was now as hard as a rock.

"You're mine," she whispered into his ear, as she straddled his waist, "never _ever_ forget that."

"I won't," he smiled up at her, "never in a thousand years."

"Good answer, Evans," she returned the smile, "you've been a _very_ good boy, today. And do you know what good boys get?"

"Please tell me that they get to see you naked," he looked up at her, hopefully.

"Yes, but not yet," she moved her hands down to the waist band of his shorts, "good boys get rewards."

_Thank you, god!_ He cheered, silently. Rachel bit her lip as she gently pulled the red material down his legs, watching his penis stick straight up as soon as it was free of being restrained from the tiny piece of cloth.

"Now, I haven't done this since high school, so I might be a little rusty."

Sam shook his head in confusion. High school? What did she mean by 'high school'? She had given him many hand jobs during the past two (now almost three) months. What hasn't she done since high scho- _oh!_ How the hell could he have forgotten about _that_? Hell, he'd had countless fantasies about her giving him blow jobs, only to wake up in the middle of the night to find that that Rachel's knee accidently rubbing up against his crotch in her sleep, was what really caused his raging boner.

"O-okay," he gulped.

"Tell me if you don't like it, alright?"

"Okay," he repeated, _not that that's actually going to be possible._

Rachel leaned down and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, gently beginning to suck.

"Uuuuuoooohh," Sam moaned when he felt the incredible sensation of her warm, wet mouth. His head flopped against the couch.

Rachel moved her mouth off of him. Sam's head quickly shot up, extremely disappointed when he felt the good feeling go away, "baby?" he squeaked.

Smiling at him, she leaned back down, blowing cool air against his head. "Ah," he squirmed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, "Rae, _please_," he whimpered, his eyes begging, "No… no more teasing…"

He gently placed his hands on her cheeks guiding her head (really mouth) to where he wanted it.

Placing two hands on his shaft, she began to suck him, again, smiling around him when she heard the never ending moans and groans escaping his lips.

The short girl took more of him into her mouth. "Rachel!" Sam gasped, "That feels so fucking good!" His hands slid into her hair, fisting her chocolate waves. He knew that this wasn't going to last for too long.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," he yelped when he felt his girlfriend trace the vein on the underside of his dick with her tongue, now taking the entire thing into her mouth. God, he had forgotten about her lack of a gag reflex, and that incredible tongue that always used to swirl around his head lie- oh crap, like she was doing right now.

"Rachel, I'm gonna cum real soon; better move back." During their high school days, Rachel would always make him tell her when he was about to explode, not wanting any of that in her mouth. But now that she really thought about it… it really didn't seem _that _bad; besides, it's what made Olivia, so it couldn't have been too disgusting, right?

"Rachel! I'm about to cum!" Sam exclaimed when all she did was gently cup his balls in her hand. _Crap!_ What the hell was he supposed to do? He could barely hold it in as it is. But oh god, her mouth felt so good! "Raaaacchhhh!" he hissed.

"Shit!" he squirmed, making one last attempt to hold back his climax for a few more seconds, but it was no use. With a final thrust of his hips, he blew up in her mouth a loud, "_baaaabbbyy_," escaping him ample lips.

Since she had already tasted is ejaculate about three months ago, she wasn't surprised with the taste; she was, however, surprised with how much of it there actually was. It just kept coming and coming (no pun intended) as Sam gasped, and gasped, and gasped.

Finally, he finished, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted. Rachel smiled and climbed up his body so she was straddling him, again, wrapping her arms around his neck, "was I okay, Sammy?"

"You were amazing, babe," he pressed his lips against her forehead, his body shaking.

"It looks like we have a problem. You're completely naked, and I'm still fully dressed."

"Oh babe," he smirked, "that's a problem I can fix in a matter of seconds." And with that he began to strip her down as fast as he possibly could, already beginning to grow hard, again.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed happily as she collapsed on top of Sam's body, her head buried into his chest, "god, t-that was inc-credible," she gasped, her voice trembling.

"Uh huh," he nodded in agreement. Man, he loved her so much. In fact, all he could think about during Santana and Brittany's engagement party was how much he wanted to have what they were going to have in a matter of months. He wanted to be able to call her Mrs. Rachel Evans. To take her back to Tennessee and introduce her to his family as his wife. Hell, if he could, he would propose to her right there and then… Actually, now that he thought about it, that didn't really seen like a bad idea. _Uh, it __**is**__ a bad idea! Just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything stupid!_

"Rachel?" he whispered, ignoring the little voice inside his head.

"Yeah?"

"Let's… let's get married."

The small girl shook her head in confusion. She _must_ have heard him wrong, "what did you just say?"

"I said let's get married."

"Samuel, you're insane," she sighed, "we've been dating for barely three months."

"Plus one year in high school… why does it even matter? I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… let's just leave Olivia with your mom, for a couple of days, go get my Jeep from that parking garage, and drive to Vegas! We could even do it this weekend!"

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the world," he nodded.

"Well… I know for a fact that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and… and you're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then… alright," she smiled, "I… I guess we're getting married."

"We really are insane, aren't we?" the blonde boy chuckled.

"Extremely," Rachel added, "we've gone completely bonkers," she pressed her forehead against, "bonkers for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is where things are really going to get crazy. Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? The song I used is called <strong>_**I'll Be**_** by Edwin Mccain. I'm aware that I've used it in another one of my stories, but I really just love that song, and whenever I hear it, I think of Sam and Rachel.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me, and I'm really glad that people are liking this story! So please review! The more you review, the more I write! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! Another update from me? Haha I really hope this story isn't boring you guys, yet! I'm having a great time writing it, so I hope you guys like reading it, as well!**

**I've completely turned around what I've wanted to happen at this point of the story. I don't know, when I'm writing these two, I don't really have any control over what I write; they write the story for me :)**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Nine

"You look incredible, today," Sam ran his hand up and down Rachel's thigh, lovingly, leaving one hand on the steering wheel.

"Alright," Rachel shot him an amused smile, "now I _know _that you only tell me that I'm pretty to get into my pants; I look disgusting, today," she gestured to her hair that was tied back into a ponytail, his _McKinley High Football _sweatshirt, and a pair of old, faded jeans.

"No you don't," he shook his head, "you look gorgeous, as always," he squeezed her thigh, "in fact, I could go for a quickie, right now; you want me to pull over?" the blonde boy asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Samuel, I know that you're probably not going to like hearing this, but you're going to have to keep it in your pants until we reach the hotel."

"W-what?" he looked down at her with wide eyes, "babe, don't do that to me and little Sam."

Oh, come on, Evans," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're not going to die; you can wait just a day or two, can't you?"

"But… but seeing you in jeans makes me horny," he pouted.

"Oh please," she removed his hand from her thigh, "you're horny, no matter _what_ I'm wearing."

"What can I say; you're a beautiful woman."

"Sammy," she blushed, looking down at her lap, "you know… I… I think that you're the only one on this earth that thinks that."

"What are you talking about, babe?" the green eyed boy shook his head in confusion.

"Let's face it, Sam… I… I'm not really that pretty…at all…"

"How can you say that, Rae? You're so beautiful."

"No I'm not," she shook her head, "you-you're just… I-I don't know, _used_ to me, I guess… Sam, you _do_ realize that I'm not the only girl that you could be dating. There are other girls out there, you know; girls that are incredibly _gorgeous_; much prettier than me."

"Rachel… that's… that's not _possible_."

"Huh?"

"You are the most _beautiful _woman in the world; no woman on this earth could even _compare_ to your beauty," he leaned in closer to her, giving the side of her head a quick kiss.

The small girl took a few seconds to take in what he had just said before asking, "Sam?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"When we were in high school… did… did you ever think that it was kind of wrong… or… or maybe weird… that… the two of us… you know, you and I… that you and I… were dating?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "it's just… you were so popular in the beginning of the year… and not to mention how handsome you were, and still are; you had almost every girl in school swooning over you…"

"But I didn't care about any of the other girls," Sam interrupted, "just you," he took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "and for the record, there's no way in hell that any of them will _ever_ be as beautiful as you."

_Yeah right_, she thought. She could name at least _one hundred and fifty_ girls in their graduating class that were prettier than her. She didn't understand why he was so attracted to her. She wasn't at all as enchantingly gorgeous like he said she was; maybe mildly attractive, but gorgeous? Absolutely not.

"Why me?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"Why do you love me so much? During high school, you could have had just about any girl that you wanted, and yet you pick me, the school's biggest loser. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Alright," Sam sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "do you really want to know why I'm so madly in love with _you_? Why I chose _you_ over all of those other girls? Why I asked _you_ to be my wife?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Alright. Let's start by saying that you're not that beautiful."

"W-what?" Rachel shook her head in confusion. Her blonde boyfriend, now _fiancé_, had always told her how beautiful she was. She still couldn't believe that she could call him that, now. Ever since Burt and Carol's wedding during their junior year, she had fantasized about what her and Sam's wedding would be like; she knew it was silly, back then. She was just a sixteen year old girl who was head over heels in love with her high school sweetheart. But it was at that point in her life, just a few weeks after the wedding, when she realized something: she didn't ever want to be apart from Sam. He was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And that was why, just one or two weeks later, she had decided to give her virginity up to him.

But now Rachel was confused. Sam was contradicting himself. Just minutes ago, he was telling her how beautiful she was, and how every other girl paled in comparison to her, and now he was telling her that she wasn't that pretty, after all? Sure she knew that she was nothing special, but very few people told it straight up to her face, especially not Sam, so pardon her French but _what_ the actual _fuck_? "Sam, what are you-"

"You didn't let me finish. Let's move on to your breasts. You're breasts aren't really anything to go crazy about either; they're a lot smaller than a lot of girls' we went to school with." The small girl bit her lip, looking down at her chest. She knew that her breasts were small, but why did he have to rub it in her face? He knew that she was insecure about them.

"Now, your nose; you have the oddest nose that I've ever seen. It's very large; not at all perfect like… well, like Quinn Fabray's nose, for instance. Her nose is perfectly proportioned, and just the right size."

Rachel looked up at him in disbelief, "Sam," she shook her head. The small girl felt betrayed. He knew damn well how she felt about that fucking Quinn Fabray. The blonde girl would always try to steal Sam away for her, not to mention all of the mean comments that she had thrown at her. Sam had always told her that he didn't want anything to do with Quinn Fabray; that Rachel would always and forever be his girl. How _dare_ he tell her how much prettier the blonde girl was than her, just a few days before they would be pronounced husband and wife! He didn't like the way she looked? That was fine with her. But the least he could do was tell her the truth.

"Samuel Joseph Evans, how dare you! I can't believe that you have the fucking nerve to-"

He pulled the jeep over to the side of the road, and kissed her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck as he crushed his lips against hers.

"Sam!" Rachel screeched, "I demand you take your hands off of my person, this instant!"

He didn't listen. Instead, he simply pressed his forehead against hers, lightly chuckling against her lips, "Quinn Fabray might just be the most beautiful woman in the world… in someone else's eyes."

"Huh?"

"Well, duh; someone's gonna have to handle all of that crazy, and it might as well be someone that thinks that she's pretty."

"I don't understand-"

"What did I say about interrupting me? Let me finish. Yeah, some guys might think that your breasts are too small," he looked down at her chest, "I however, have never seen a more perfect pair of breasts," he leaned down and kissed both of her breasts sweetly, like they were each something special, "I love them. I love how they fit so perfectly in my hands, and your pretty pink nipples."

Rachel giggled as she felt Sam's ample lips move up to her neck, gently nibbling against the sensitive skin. He reconnected their lips, pouring all of the love and adoration that he possibly could into the kiss, before moving up to the tip of her nose.

"Your nose _is_ odd. It's different. It's unique. It's beautiful." He kissed her nose, "it's you. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled up at him, a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "oh, Sam," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And for the record," the green eyed boy added, "Quinn Fabray's nose is way too small for my taste."

Giggling, she squeezed him tighter, gently resting her hand on his cheek, "you mean, you loved this nose… even when I accidently poked you in the neye with it that one time we were making out?"

"Babe, I think that's my favorite memory that the two of us had together. That nose is pure gold," he kissed it, again, "never change anything about yourself, okay? You're beautiful just the way you are," he thought for a moment, "you know, that reminds me of a song."

"Oh god, Sam, please don't start singing," Rachel begged.

"Too late!"

"Sam, no!"

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

"Sam!" she giggled as he continued to sing into her ear, his very faint whiskers tickling her earlobe, "god, Sam, please stop! That tickles!"

"Nope," he shook his head, "can't stop, now; I'm serenading my woman."

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"You're so weird!" she giggled, burying her face into his plaid shirt as she continued to laugh. She was aware that people might be starting to stare as her boyfriend sort of tackled her onto her back. And quite frankly, she didn't give a damn. No matter how much she wanted him to stop singing, she was having fun with her soon-to-be husband, and she didn't care _who _was watching them.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

He tucked a lock of her shiny, chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and looked into her big brown eyes.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

With his rough fingers tangled into her chocolate locks, he leaned in for one last kiss. "Mhh," Rachel hummed, smiling into the kiss.

"God, you have no idea how happy I am that we're finally doing this," Sam breathed when they finally broke apart, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to marry you." He pressed his lips against her ear, "you and Livy are my life," he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "my _life_."

Rachel stared up at her fiancé for a few seconds, before running her hand through his golden blonde hair and saying, "Touch me, Sam."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Come on," she took his hand, motioning him to the back seat.

"But I you said that you wanted to wait until-"

"Just…" she shook her head, "just forget what I said, and listen to what I'm saying now. I want you." She gently rested her hand on his ass, "and I _don't _want to wait, anymore."

He smiled down at her, before letting her lead him into the back seat of his jeep. Rachel quickly pulled her panties down her legs, throwing them over her shoulder, and then unzipped Sam's pants, gently threading out his quickly hardening penis. "Make love to me, Sam," she whispered as she felt his body hovering over hers.

"It would be an honor, almost Mrs. Evans," he whispered back, before slowly slipping himself inside of her, beginning to slowly slide in and out of her, pushing the both of them further and further into oblivion.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam almost choked as he climbed back to up to the driver's seat, still completely out of breath.

"Thank you, Sam," Rachel gasped as she refastened her seatbelt, "I really needed that."

"Yeah," he nodded and swallowed, "So did I." he started up the ignition. As he began to start driving, again, he felt some pressure on his arm. He looked down, to see that Rachel was leaning against his arm, her eyes slowly opening and closing.

"Baby?" he asked, an amused look spreading across his face.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him, slightly.

"I didn't fuck your brains out, did I?"

"Mmm, I think you might have."

"That's a shame; I really like your brains."

"Mmm hmm," was her only response."

"Huh. It looks like I've lost your voice, too," he ran his fingers through her streaming hair, "at least I still have your body," the green eyed boy chuckled, "you're tired, baby?"

" 'night, Sam,"

"Um…" he bit his lip, suppressing a laugh, "alright, babe; goodnight."

"Love you," she whispered, before dozing off into dream land. When he reached a stop light, Sam smile down at her, adoringly pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered into her ear.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he let the hot water coming out from the shower head in the hotel room bathroom beat down on his neck. After spending the entire day driving, it felt nice to take a hot shower; to just relax.

The blonde boy couldn't explain what he was feeling at that exact moment. He had never been so excited to get to get somewhere, before. Hell, he probably would have kept driving on through the night, if Rachel hadn't insisted on staying at a hotel that evening.

To be quite honest, he had been wanting to ask Rachel to marry him for about a month, now. Sam knew that they were moving pretty fast, and that all of their friends and family were going to _flip_ when they found out, but at this point, he just didn't care, anymore. He loved Rachel with all of his heart, and wouldn't trade her for the world. He wanted to spend every day of his life with her. To not only be able to call her the mother of his child, but his wife, too.

He couldn't think of anyone that he would rather be with. There was no one else in the world that he wanted to wake up to, to kiss goodnight, to come home to, every day, to kiss and hug until he was sure that she knew just how much she meant to him.

Every moment of their relationship, now, and back in high school, had been pure bliss. Sure they may have had a few bumps along the road (literally) but everything turned out perfectly (even if he didn't know it back when he was seventeen).

The two of them had made love, well, more times than they could count; and every time, when he would push in and out of her beautiful, perfect body, was incredible. The green eyed boy couldn't get enough.

He wouldn't say it was because he loved _sex_ so much (though he_ did _enjoy it, not to mention the feeling was _amazing_). He just loved to _be _with her. To feel that closeness that one could only feel while being intimate with their partner. He loved the feeling of his skin against hers, and the sound of her screaming out his name, and just knowing how _good _he was making her feel, made him feel like he could do anything, as long as he had Rachel by his side.

Although he remembered every time they had ever done the deed, for some reason, he could see their first time more vividly in his head, than anything else. It was one of the most magical moments of his life, and he knew for a fact that he would never, ever forget it.

_Sam was sitting in geometry class. It was__sixth period, which meant he had the next period free; he really enjoyed his free period, especially since Rachel was off that period, too._

_Rachel. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of little (sorry, petite) Rachel Barbara Berry. There was just something about her ( other than being insanely hot) that made him feel so... What was the word for it? ... Wonderful? No, that wasn't it... Maybe vivid?... That didn't sound right either. Oh well. There was really no reason to get worked up over a simple word; if it was still bothering him when he got home, he could just look it up in a dictionary, or something. Whether he would eventually think of the word, or not, the small girl did something to him. She sort of had this power over him; whenever they would touch, whether it be a kiss, a hug, or just simply holding hands, he felt his heart speed up to six hundred beats per second, and a thousand butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He didn't even care if he sounded like a pussy by saying it._

_'Jesus Christ' he thought, 'the things that I'd like to do to her' wait what? No, he didn't mean to think that. The things that he would do FOR her. Yeah, that's right. Sam respected his girlfriend of five months, and didn't NEED sex to be happy with her. He was fine with just cuddling on one of their beds, and their numerous make out sessions in the astronomy room, the supply closet, their bedrooms, his parents' bedroom (it was sort of awkward for Sam at first, seeing that it was the room that his parents did... Never mind; but once he and Rachel start kissing, he pretty much forgets about everything but her), that old tree house that was in her backyard, on his back porch, and many, many times in the back seat of his jeep. _

_Sure, he would sometimes sneak into the bathroom with the bottle of hand lotion, after an extremely heated make out session. And yeah, he would stroke his cock up and down, imagining that the brown eyed girl's soft, smooth hand had replaced his, and then shut his eyes as he rubbed his thumb along his head, pretending that Rachel was down on her knees, her tiny tongue licking up his dick, but Rachel wasn't ready, and he wasn't going to pressure her into anything._

_The closest they had ever gotten was in the hot tub in Rachel's backyard. The small girl was wearing a pink, extremely tiny bikini, that, when he saw her in it, made him grow hard almost instantly. After a few minutes of just talking and playfully splashing each other in the water, the two had suddenly found themselves making out almost violently._

_God, he remembered how hard he was, and how fucking incredible her breasts looked, and how much he wanted to just reach up and caress them in his hands. "Oh," he remembered Rachel gasping when she felt his throbbing erection rub up against her leg._

"_Sorry," he had smiled down at her sheepishly, "he kind of has a mind of his own."_

"_It's fine… I mean, I've had experience with you getting… you know… solid, before… but I don't recall ever seeing it this, um…"_

"_Hard?"_

"_Yes… um…" she rested her hands on her shoulders to steady herself, and then wrapped her legs around his waist, "you…" she lowered her voice, as if she were worried that someone could hear her, "you can… you can kiss them if you'd like," she looked down referring to her chest._

"_Really?" his eyes grew as wide as beach balls. _

"_Yes," she had nodded, tracing the jagged shape of his abs with her pointer finger. _

"_Okay," he responded dumbly, before he let his face dive down into the valley in between her breasts._

_Then there was a huge blur of moans and whimpers, as he kissed, licked, and gently nibbled on the extra sensitive skin, which made him grow harder than he had ever been before. Later that night, when he had driven home from her house, he had walked upstairs, and straight into the shower, inside as soon as the water was hot, his cock in his hand even sooner. He stroked up and down, moaning the word, __**Rachel**__ every so often. When his release came (which didn't take very long) he let out a loud 'Fuck!' as he painted the shower wall with his cum. Sam finished his shower on shaky legs, before going to sleep, dreaming about her._

_As the teacher droned on and on about the quadratic formula, he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. He took his phone out of his pocket, being careful not to get caught, and smiled when he realized that the text was from Rachel._

_**What color r ur underwear? ~Rach**_

_**What?**__ He thought shaking his head in confusion. Why would she want to know that? Deciding on not questioning her, he thought for a quick moment. __**Should I tell her the truth? I mean, Avatar boxers are not sexy. No… I'll lie… what harm would it do?**_

_**Gray. And urs? ~Sam**_

_**Purple. Do you wanna see them? ~Rach**_

_**Fuck yes!**__ Sam thought. _

_**Yes ~Sam**_

_**Do you wanna see my bra, too? It's purple and frilly, just like my panties, and u can help me take BOTH of them off ~Rach**_

_Sam squirmed in his seat. Was she __**trying**__ to give him a boner in the middle of class?_

_**Definitely babe ~Sam**_

_**Will u let me touch ur penis? ~Rach**_

_That was it. He was hard. And now he was biting his lip, trying his best not to think about how uncomfortable his cock pressing against his zipper felt. __**Come on, bell**__ he thought as he looked up at the clock on the wall, __**just ring, already.**_

_**Do u WANT to touch my penis? ~Sam**_

_**So badly ~Rach**_

_**Babe, you can touch ANYTHING you want ~Sam**_

_**Meet me in the astronomy room once this period is over. I want you sooooo bad ~Rach**_

_Was he dreaming? Did one of the cheerios steal Rachel's phone? Was this just some cruel joke?_

_**See you then ;) ~Sam**_

_**Can't wait ;) ~Rach**_

_When the period ended, Sam made his way through the halls and into the astronomy room as fast as he possibly could. When he opened the door and walked into the room, he found Rachel, sitting up on the teacher's desk, wearing one of those oh- so short skirts that loved to tease him whenever she would bend over. Her long, tan, beautiful legs were crossed, and oh god, was it really so bad to want to get her out of that skirt right then and there?_

"_Hey Sammy," she hopped of the desk and walked towards him._

"_Hey, babe," he smiled down at her and pressed his lips against his. Rachel placed her hands on the back of his neck, and ran her tongue along his teeth. When Sam moved his hands down to her back, she gently covered them with her hands, and moved them down under her skirt, pressing them firmly against her ass._

"_You have protection, right?" she whispered into his ear when their lips finally broke apart._

"_Yes," he nodded._

"_Show me."_

_Sam took his wallet out of his pocket and fished out a few small square packages._

"_Good," she smiled up at him before lifting his shirt up and over his head, "I love your abs."_

_Smiling, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the desk, "Can I?" he asked, playing with the hem of her shirt. Rachel nodded. He quickly pulled the article of clothing up and over her head. Looking down at the purple bra, he licked his lips, dying to just rip it off of her. Sam reached behind her back, attempting to unhook her bra. When he couldn't seem to be able to undo it, Rachel giggled, and placed her hands over his, guiding them in the right direction._

_When the brown eyed girl felt her bra began to fall, she felt funny (and it wasn't the fire that she could feel burning between her legs). Her boyfriend's abs were incredible, perfectly toned, and extremely muscular. But her breasts? They weren't anything special. They were small, and disproportionate, and… why the hell would a guy like Sam be able to look at her naked chest without vomiting?_

"_Sam, wait! Turn around!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Please, turn around! Do it for me!"_

"_Alright," he turned around, reluctantly, "will you at least tell me __**why**__ I'm not allowed to see you?"_

"_I don't want you to see my breasts," she explained._

"_But I thought that's what you wanted."_

"_It was… and believe me, I really, really want to have sex with you, but… I don't want you to see my body… can't you just close your eyes during this?"_

"_No," he shook his head._

"_No?" _

"_No. If I close my eyes, I won't be able to see your beautiful body. Please let me see?"_

"_Fine," she finally gave in, "but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_She closed her eyes and bit her lip when he turned around, ready to hear him turn around and run away when he saw her flabby body. What she did hear (and feel) however, surprised her, immensely._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, before pressing his lips against one of her silky pink nipples, his tongue slipping and sliding around its circular shape._

"_Oh!" Rachel gasped when he felt his mouth on her nipples, "Oh, Sam!" She reached down and unzipped his pants, watching them fall to the ground._

"_Avatar boxers?" Rachel smirked, "Seriously, Sam? You told me that they were gray."_

"_Yeah, well… I didn't know that… you know, that…"_

_She pressed her lips against his, "I think they're cute."_

_Sam quickly unzipped Rachel's skirt, leaving her in just her panties. He was so hard that it was almost painful, now. He __**had**__ to get inside, soon._

"_As alluring as these Avatar boxers are, they really need to go." And with that she pulled them down his legs, watching his throbbing member stick up straight. "Wow," she breathed. She knew that he must have been somewhat large by what she had seen _

"_What?" he smirked, "impressed?"_

"_O-oh!" she looked up at him, "I-I was just…" offering him a shy smile, before slowly grasping the shaft of his cock, her hand shaking._

"_Oh, Rae," he groaned, his head flopping back, and his jaw dropping open as his eyes squeezed shut. When he felt her thumb swirl around his mushroom head, he placed his hands on her back, not exactly sure what he should do with them. It felt so good, that when he felt her remove her hand, he felt sort of… alone. But when he saw her quickly remove her panties, his penis grew even harder, which he didn't even think was possible._

_He gently ran his finger up and down his glistening slit, smiling when he saw her moan and shudder under his touch. She just looked so beautiful. Those beautiful, big chocolate brown eyes opening and closing, and her jaw dropping open._

_After a while, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel him inside of her; to finally become one with the blonde boy._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her; she looked up at all of the stars and planets hanging above them and said, "make love to me under the stars, Sam."_

_After pressing his forehead against hers, and pressing his lips against her lips, he reached into his wallet and took out to condoms, ripping open each one with his teeth._

"_Why two?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why do you need two condoms?" Rachel asked._

"_Oh… uh… just… you know… just to be safe," the blonde boy was too embarrassed to tell his girlfriend that he needed to use two rubbers to dull the sensation, so he wouldn't blow up too early._

"_Oh," she nodded in understanding as she watched him slip them on himself._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes," she nodded, "I'm ready."_

_He started jabbing at her with his erection, not exactly sure where to put it. "Umm…" Rachel reached down, and gently guided him into her. _

"_Ohhhh," Sam moaned when he felt the tightness and the wetness, "so… so tight."_

"_Ah!" Rachel gasped._

"_Oh my god," Sam pulled out, "I hurt you, didn't I? Rachel, I'm so sorry!"_

"_No, Sam," Rachel shook her head, gently guiding his dick back into her, "I… I just didn't know how __**good**__ it could feel."_

"_Oh," he sighed in relief. _

_The two of them rocked back and forth for a few minutes, until Rachel felt Sam's grip tighten around her, letting out one more grunt, and emptying his load into the condom. The blonde boy felt kind of bad for not being able to hold it for too long, but Rachel just kissed him, telling him how wonderful he was, before feeling her own climax blast through her "Sam!" she screamed in release._

_Rachel smiled as she buried her face into his chest, trying to regain her normal breathing level, "I love you, Sam," she whispered, "so much."_

"_I love you , too," he pressed his lips against hers. And it was at that moment, with her head pressed against his muscular chest, and his arms wrapped around her petite waist, that, tor the for the first time in a long time, maybe the first time ever, Rachel Barbara Berry actually felt __**perfect**__._

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Sam had pecked her on the lips while driving, and wasn't able to see that large, Ford explorer swerving uncontrollably across the freeway, and then… there was a loud crash.

Sam. Was Sam okay? She tried to turn her head to look up at him but her back, her neck, her chest, her ribs… everything hurt too much.

The small girl closed her eyes so she didn't have to see the red and white ambulance lights; the loud sirens were enough. God, she wished they were back home with Olivia.

_Home_. She missed it. She missed her little apartment, and the bed that she and Sam shared. Why did they have to get married in Vegas, anyway? Why couldn't they just have eloped somewhere around where they lived? They had courthouses in New York. It… it was just a stupid, stupid idea.

"S-Sam?" she whispered, somehow finding it extremely hard to even speak.

The blonde boy took his hand in hers, "We're gonna be okay, baby," he whispered, "we're gonna be okay."

The brown eyed girl only had the energy to say "mhm," as she felt her eyes begin to close, and her world turn to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think that some parts of this might have been sort of cheesy; maybe even a little bit cliché? I'm not sure… what did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen next? <strong>

**Believe it or not, I actually have chapter ten finished. All I need to do is proofread (which I'm already about halfway finished with). As soon as I get ten reviews, I'll publish it. So please, please, please review! I thrive off reviews!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys! So… don't hate me! I'm so sorry that this took so long, but it took me a SHITLOAD amount of time to proofread this, plus, as soon as I finished proofreading, I decided to add one last final scene, which took some time. But I did, however, finish chapter eleven, for the most part; all I really need to do is make some finishing touches to the final scene, and then proofread.**

**What did you guys think of Yes/ No? I, personally, don't ship Samceds, but I don't hate them. Anything is better than Fabrevans (though I was really hoping that Summer Nights would be a Samchel duet. oh well).**

**Now on to chapter Ten:**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content, foul language, and adult themes; you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Ten

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, the darkness that she had been surrounded by before beginning to turn into a series of blurry colors, "Mmm," she hummed softly, her mouth feeling extremely dry. Blinking a few times, her eyesight became clearer as she looked around the room. The walls were painted white. There were wires everywhere, of all different sizes and colors. It sort of reminded her of some of those hospital dramas that her mother used to like to watch back when she was living with her in high school.

"I think she's up, now," she heard a voice, most likely belonging to a young child, say, "can I please turn on the T.V., now? It's really boring in here." The voice sounded faintly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly who it belonged to.

"Rachie!" she heard another voice exclaim, and footsteps running up to her. That was funny… that blonde girl kind of looked like- holy crap! What was Brittany doing there? Wait… where the hell was _she_?

"W-what… what's going on?" she whispered.

"Brittany," she heard another voice say, "she just woke up; give her some space.,"

"Mom?" Rachel looked up at the older woman, "what's going on? Where's… where's Sam?"

"Are you okay?" Shelby continued, ignoring her daughter's last question, "do you feel pain? Are you thirsty? Noah, go get a nurse, she needs water-"

"Mom," she interrupted, "where's Olivia? You're supposed to be taking care of her."

"Olivia and Beth are back at home with Santana. Noah, where's that water?"

"Mom, I'm fine, just… W-what happened?" She looked around the room. Brittany and Noah were sitting in the corner, talking quietly amongst themselves. Stacie and Stevie were sitting in seats just a few feet away from them, obviously bored. Wait, Stacie and Stevie? Weren't they supposed to be in Tennessee, right now? How did they even get there? They would have had to- oh god, Sam's parents were there, too!

"Rachel," she smiled down at her, suppressing a laugh, "you broke three of your ribs, and sprained your arm; you're lucky that you didn't suffer any head trauma." _That might have been a good thing, though; maybe my daughter would have forgotten that she was dating that stupid blond boy. _

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "how?"

"Well," she sighed, "the paramedic said something about a drunk driver-"

"Mom, I swear to god we weren't drinking!"

"I know, I know," she sighed, "but you two should have been paying more attention. I mean, you're lucky that you're even alive."

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "where's Sam?"

Shelby let out a small, amuse laugh, "he's right there."

"What?" she turned her head- _Ow! Alright, this is really beginning to be a pain in the ass._ Sam was laying down in a hospital bed about six feet away from hers, his head facing in her direction. "Hey," he smiled at her, weakly.

"Hey," she smiled back at him. There was nothing more that she wanted at that moment, than for everyone else in the room to leave, and slip into bed next to Sam. They had been sleeping together every night for so long, that it seemed almost vain to even be _in_ a bed without him by her side. She knew that was what he wanted, too; she could see it in his eyes.

It felt so weird being back in a hospital, again. The last time she had been in a hospital was when she had given birth to Olivia. Though, of course, that visit was a bit more expected.

Rachel remembered how wonderful she felt, the moment she held her little baby girl in her arms for the first time. She looked up at her with those beautiful green eyes and sort of… _smiled_ at her.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Santana, who was standing on the right side of the hospital bed, while Brittany stood on the left, asked.

Rachel smiled down at her newborn daughter and said, "well… I was playing with names a few days ago… and I kind of think that my grandmother's name is pretty… you know, Eloise?"

"Eloise?" Santana thought about it for a quick second, "I don't know; I mean, Eloise Berry?"

"You're right," Rachel had agreed, "it sounds a little funny."

"It makes for a great middle name, though."

"You don't look like an Eloise, either," she smiled down at her.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Brittany had asked.

"Well… there is another name that… that I kind of like… I… I was thinking maybe… Olivia?"

"Olivia," The Latina smiled down at the baby, "I like that… it's really pretty… it suits her."

"Ohhhh, Rachel," Brittany smiled, "can we call her Livy?"

"Livy?" Rachel giggled, "that's so cute… I love it."

"Rachel?" the small girl was thrown back into reality when she felt her mother kiss her forehead, "did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" she shook her head, "Oh! Um, no; I didn't."

"I said, why were you two even going to Vegas in the first place?"

"Um… well, you see… alright," she sighed, "do all of you _really _want to know why Sam and I were going to go to Vegas?" Everyone nodded, with a few "yes's thrown in, too. "Okay," she took a deep breath, "the reason why Sam and I decided to drive to Vegas just out of the blue was… because we're getting married."

The entire room was silent, as each pair of eyes slowly made their way to either Rachel or Sam.

"Are they joking?" Stevie finally broke the silence.

"Um…" Elizabeth Evans walked up to her son and daughter, taking them both by their hands, "of course they are, sweetheart. They're just kidding around," she passed the kids along to Brittany, "Brittany, why don't you take Stacie and Stevie down to the cafeteria?"

"Can we get gummy bears?" the older blonde asked.

"Sure," she sighed, "why not?"

"Yes!" she threw her fist up in victory before leading the two little kids out of the room.

"What do you _mean_ you're getting married?" Shelby crossed her arms, "you can't get married; you've been dating for what? Two? Maybe three months?"

"Mom, we dated for an entire _year_ during high school. And for the record, I _can_ and _will _marry Sam; I'll be twenty one in two months, and can make my own decisions."

"And does it really matter how long we've been dating?" Sam added, "I _love_ Rachel more than anything," he looked at her again, and smiled, "and I know she feels the same way about me, too." Rachel smiled back at Sam, "and we're definitely doing this."

"Oh no you're not," Elizabeth shook her head, "you're still just a little boy," she sat at the edge of his bed, "I mean, it feels like just yesterday, you were taking your diaper off, and running around the backyard yelling 'I'm nakie!'" Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter, "do you see, Joe?" she turned toward her husband, "do you see? I told you that we shouldn't have let him go off on his own to New York! That's a city of drugs, Joe! Honey," she cupped her son's face in her hands, "are you high? Are you a pot head now?" she asked, "because we can get you help for that. You can come home with your mommy, and be my little baby, again; I'll even cut the crusts off of your sandwiches for you, again, just the way you like it. And then I can-"

"Mom," Sam interrupted, finally having enough, "I'm a grown man, now. You have to stop considering me a little kid; I'm a father, for god sakes."

"And there's another thing," the brunette woman pointed out, "you're not even responsible enough, or respect your 'soon-to-be-wife' enough to use a con- I mean… you know… _protection_."

"Mom," he sighed, "First of all, I know what condoms are, I know how they work; I'm not a virgin. Second, I _do_ love _and_ respect Rachel. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have asked her to marry me."

"Yes, but-"

"Dad," the blonde boy looked up at his father, "do you remember that fishing trip you took me on, during the summer before I started freshman year?"

"I do," Joe nodded.

"Well, do you remember what you said to me?"

"Sammy boy," he chuckled, "we talked about a lot of things, that day."

"I remember you told me, that if I was ever with a girl that was too good for me, there's only one thing to do: marry her."

"Yeah," the blonde haired man chuckled, "I remember that."

"Well," Sam looked past his mother and at Rachel, "that's the girl, right there; she's the one." Sam had never wanted to be right next to Rachel, more than he did right then, "the two of us have been through a lot together, and we know that we're making the right decision."

Rachel shut her eyes, tightly. She really was trying to listen to what everyone was trying to say, but all she could think about was Sam. What would have happened if he didn't make it? If the blonde boy disappeared, not only from her life, but disappeared from the world, altogether?

A world without a Sam Evans seemed completely pointless. Even when they were separated, at least Rachel had the notion that he was still out there somewhere.

The petite brunette had to admit: her big lipped, lemon juice hair dying, comic book reading, guitar playing, pervy nerd was the only thing that was keeping her sane in her world that consisted of rude, cranky customers, a slightly overbearing mother, meaningless kiddy shows, and endless Brittany- Santana conflicts (seriously though- those two are about as stable as a crooked table on a rowboat in a choppy ocean). She knew it probably sounded silly, and maybe a little stupid, seeing that they had only gotten back together about three months ago, but she couldn't possibly see herself living without him. He was- and yes, she knew that this sounded extremely corny- sort of like… her rock. He was the one that comforted her whenever she would wake up screaming because she was having a nightmare about her fathers staring down at her… screaming about what a disgrace she was to their family, and how much she disgusted them; oh god, the disgust in their eyes during her dreams resembled the _same_ look that they had given her when she had told them that she was pregnant.

She couldn't imagine going to bed without those strong, muscular arms wrapped around her body, his chest gently rising and falling. She loved the way his face looked while sleeping, half visible, and half buried into the pillow. Sometimes the brown eyed girl would even hear him murmur the word, "Rachel," oh so softly, the corners of his lips just slightly curving up into a small smile.

Hell, if he left, she… she'd lose _everything_. She'd lose the love of her life. She'd lose her best friend. She'd lose her lover, her sexual partner. She'd lose the father of her child. But most importantly… she would lose the _one_ person on this earth that made her feel _special_. The one man that had never, _ever_ lied to her about _anything_. Honestly, he was the only boyfriend that she had ever had that wasn't embarrassed, but actually _proud_ to be with her.

She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt a war tear roll down her cheek, and heard Shelby ask, "why are you crying?"

"Oh," she shook her head, wiping her eyes with her hand, "yeah, I just," Rachel sighed, "can you please just… leave for a little while? This is all sort of overwhelming."

"Um…" Shelby and Elizabeth looked at them reluctantly.

Noah sighed. He sort of felt bad for his friends, and honestly, he didn't really see too much of a problem, here. Sure, if it was him, he wouldn't have asked Rachel to marry him; settling down wasn't really his thing. Hell, it took him forever do finally decide on joining the New York City Police Academy. But if Evans really wanted to live with a ball and chain around his leg for the rest of his life, that was his choice. Besides… the two of them seemed pretty happy together.

"Sure, Rach," he shot her a small smile, "take all the time you need." The Jewish boy guided the three parents out of the room.

"Wait!" Elizabeth's head peered through the doorway, "Sammy, if you need _anything_, just call me, okay?", before her husband gently pulled her way.

"So," Sam sighed, "now that we're alone, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Sam," she whispered, "I can't believe how close I was to losing you… it… it just really made me think about how… how terrible my life would be without you around… I… I _love_ you, Sam."

"I love you too, baby," he smiled at her, "I'm still here, don't worry."

"And I'm thankful for that," she continued to gaze at him, "you have no idea how much. Do… do you think that our parents will ever…"

"Accept the fact that we're getting married?" he finished.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"I'm not sure," he sighed, "maybe. But it's probably going to take some time for them to get used to the idea; especially my mom."

"I still want to marry you," she told him so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, surprised, "because, honestly, I didn't think that you were completely on board with the idea, yourself."

"At first, I was a little nervous about it," she said, truthfully, "things between us are progressing _really_ fast, and I… I was scared, okay?"

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"I don't know, of a lot of things, I guess. You see, everything's changed since high school; I wasn't planning on losing my virginity until I was twenty five, let along get married or have a daughter. And don't get me wrong, I love my life… I've _never_ needed someone to be with me as much as I do you; a few months ago, I decided that I was fine with the fact that Olivia would probably be the only roommate that I would ever have. But then you came back into my life, and changed everything; things just turned around to be so beautiful and perfect," she looked into his emerald green eyes, "do you remember our first night back together, when we were sitting on the couch, talking?"

"Yeah," the blonde boy nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Well, it was at that exact moment when I first realized that I still _needed_ you; that I've _never_ loved a man this much. And when you asked me to marry you, it really took me by surprise. I… I just didn't think that I was _ready_ for that kind of commitment."

"Then what changed your mind?"

"It was on that last Monday. You know when you had to work late?" he nodded, "well, after I put Livy to bed, last night, I walked back into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the television; Avatar was on. I turned my head, and smiled, thinking that you were right there next to me. When I remembered you weren't, it… it just felt too weird. That's when I realized that didn't need to get used to the thought of commitment; because I already _am_ fully committed to you. And now, as corny as it may sound, all I want is for you to be my husband."

"God, Rachel," Sam whispered, "You have no idea how much I wanna just kiss you right now," he bit his lip, yearning to just hold her in his arms. After looking at the door, making sure that no one was watching them, "alright; that's it."

Being careful not to make too much noise, Sam slowly began to sit up grabbing his chest and wincing in pain. He stood up on shaky legs, taking small steps as he walked toward Rachel's bed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she asked.

Without giving the short girl a response, he slid into bed next to her, and took her hand in his, "Sam, I don't think you're supposed to be doing this," she shook her head, "we could get in trouble."

"I don't care," he shrugged, "right now, I'm supposed to be making love to you while calling you 'Mrs. Evans'. Besides," he kissed her hand, "I'm not hurting you right now, am I?" Rachel shook her head, "then I don't see a problem with just laying here with you like this."

"I guess so," Rachel shrugged, "but you _do _realize that your mom is going to be pretty pissed when she sees us in the same bed, don't you?"

"Don't worry about her; she'll eventually come around." _I hope_.

"So… tell me something…" Rachel smiled at him.

"What?"

"What was harder… telling your parents that we're getting married, or telling them that I was pregnant?"

"Well, considering that you were the one who really told everybody, I'd have to say that telling my parents about the baby was harder…" he thought for a brief moment, "telling you that I was poor was harder, though."

_Sam sighed as he and Rachel walked to the park about a block away from the small girl's house. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. How was he going to tell his girlfriend that his father had just lost his job, so now his entire family was living in a tiny motel room, he couldn't really take her out on dates, anymore, and to top that all off, he had just gotten a job at a pizza parlor, so they couldn't really spend as much time together as they used to._

"_Sam?" Rachel rested a hand on his arm, a concerned look spreading across her face, "are you alright?"_

"_Um… yeah," he squeezed her hand as they reached the empty park, smiling as he thought about all of the memories between the two of them that it held; it was __**their**__ park. He couldn't even __**count**__ how many times they would take a walk up there; sit on the swings, or one of the benches and just__** talk**__._

_Sam had no idea why so many people in school said that she was annoying, or that she talked too much; he loved listening to her talk; about her drams, about her passion for singing and Broadway. He loved the sound of her voice, too; it wasn't at all obnoxious and over the top like some said, but sweet, and strong, instead._

"_Actually, Rach…" he said as he sat down on one of the swings, "no… I'm not really alright."_

"_Oh my god," her eyes widened in realization, "you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" her voice began to crack, "look, Sam," she sniffled, "I know that… that being my boyfriend can very often be a challenge, but I… I thought that everything was going great. Could… could you at least __**tell**__ me what I did wrong?"_

"_What?" the green eyed boy shook his head, "baby, you didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Of course I did," she sighed, "why else would you be breaking up with me?"_

"_Rachel, I'm not breaking up with you."_

"_Then why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?" she asked, "you keep on ignoring my calls, cancelled our date last week, and haven't let me come to your house __**at all**__. You're obviously upset with me, Samuel," she looked down at him, those big brown eyes that he loved so much full of hurt and disappointment, "and I just want to know why."_

"_I promise, I'm not upset with you," he looked up at her, "I just… you're the one who should be breaking up with me."_

"_Why would you say that?" she shook her head in confusion. _

"_Because… my… my dad… he… he lost his job."_

"_Oh," Rachel covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Yeah," Sam sighed, "and just about two weeks ago, we lost her house," he reclaimed Rachel's hand, "you know when the bank takes your house they literally… take it; they come by one morning and kick you out of your own house; just… lock you out."_

"_Oh my god, Sam," she gasped, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"_I don't know, I… I guess I'm just… just embarrassed about the whole thing, you know?"_

"_Why would you be embarrassed?"_

"_Well…" Sam shrugged, "I just sort of feel like a loser, you know? And a sucky boyfriend. I mean, who wants to date a guy that can't afford to do __**anything**__ with you?"_

_"just because you don't have a lot of money doesn't mean that I love you any less. I said yes when you asked me to be_ _your girlfriend for a reason, you know."_

_"yeah, I know," he sighed, "I just feel really bad, you know? I can't really take you out on dates, or buy you things... Hell Rachel, I'll be lucky if I can even afford condoms," he looked up at her from the swing, "wait!" he shook his head, "don't worry; I'll be SURE that I have that."_

_"Sam," she smiled, "I don't care if I might have to take YOU out for dates, instead; actually I think this might be sort of fun," she kissed his head, "maybe now I can get a chance at sweeping YOU off of YOUR feet for a change."_

_"See?" the blonde boy shook his head, "this is why I didn't want to tell you about this!"_

_"W-what?" Rachel shook her head, feeling slightly offended, "why wouldn't you to tell me? I'm your girlfriend; you're SUPPOSED to tell me all of these things. Unless... You... You don't feel that you can trust me?"_

_"what?" he placed his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him, "no baby, of course not, I just... You paying for all of our dates, it... It makes me feel... Like less of a man."_

_"less of a man, huh?" she thought for a moment, "you know I just might be able to fix that for you. Do you want to know why?"  
>"why?" he swallowed, unsure of what she was going to do.<em>

_"because you're no less of a man to me; you're working hard to make money for your family, and that's a HUGE turn on for me," she gently sat on his lap as he still sat on the swing, wrapping her legs around his waist, "it makes me horny," she whispered into his ear._

_"baby, I really want to but," he sighed in disappointment, "we're in a public place; you always say that you never-" _

_She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to lose his train of thought, "I don't see anyone else here; do you?" Sam shook his head. _

"_So," the petite brunette slowly began to unzip his pants, "do you have any condoms on you __**right now**__?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded._

"_Good," she smiled up at him, mischievously, "because we're going to need them." Rachel gently pulled Sam's penis out of its denim confinement._

"_Mmm babe," Sam moaned the moment he felt her touch on his skin, quickly beginning to grow hard. He knew that this wasn't very smart. Someone could catch them at any moment; god, he could only imagine how mortified he would be if some little kid and their mom found them in this position._

_Rachel reached down into her boyfriend's back pocket, taking out a condom, moaning when she felt him bury his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise. She took his dick, which was now searing hot, and hard as a rock, in her hand, slowly pumping it up and down._

_Releasing his cock, she ripped open the tiny package and slid the condom onto the head of his penis and he rolled it the rest of the way down._

"_God Rachel… I have missed you these past two weeks…" he moved his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast from the outside of her bra._

"_I've missed you too, Sam," she replied, beginning to move the crotch of her panties out of the way. Rachel began to grind herself against his covered cock, fisting his blue plaid shirt as she sort of rubbed up and down._

_Ohfuck, she was crazywet and now her pussy was grinding down against his head, "Sam," she whispered, "tell me what you want."_

"_Jesus Rach, you know what I want…"_

"_Say it, Sam… I want to hear you say it…"_

_He really hadn't expected it to get so heated so fast between them but ohdeargod she was responding to him just as passionately as he was giving it to her, "I…" he swallowed debating on whether he should say what he was really thinking to her, "oh god, I wanna __**fuck **__you, Rachel… right here… right now…"_

"_Take me, Sam… " Rachel whispered, "I want you to __**fuck me**__…"_

_That was all he needed to hear. Sam placed his hands on her ass, sliding her onto his cock, "oh fuck, baby…" he threw his head back and moaned from the overwhelming sensation of the tightness and the wetness._

"_Sam… feels… so fucking good," Rachel whimpered as she bounced up and down on his cock. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she found this position to be extremely erotic as they swung back and forth, slightly._

"_Fuck… fuck fuck…baby… this is so fucking tight!" Sam pressed his fingers into her hips, his fingertips turning white._

"_Uh!" he growled, "so close…"_

"_Sam," Rachel whispered, "I'm close, too… just a little more…"_

"_Rachel, I can't… can't hold it for much longer," Sam's eyes screwed shit, his guitar calloused hands pressing into her back._

"_I'm almost there…" she moaned._

"_Baby, I'm gonna- oh shit!" the blonde boy's grip on his girlfriend's back tightened as he lost all control, shooting his load into the condom. Rachel joined him just moments, after, tugging at his hair as she forced his name out one last time._

"_Sam…" Rachel breathed when her climax ended, still trying to regain a normal breathing level, "I have… no words…"_

"_Me either…"_

"_I just want you to know…" she continued, "that I don't care how much money you have, or that you're living in a motel room with the rest of your family. I don't love you because you buy me things…" she moved the blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "I love you beause you're sweet, funny, handsome, good hearted, patient with me and all of my Broadway obsessions, compassionate-"_

"_And great in the sac?" Sam interrupted._

"_Hey!" Rachel smirked, "don't push it, Evans," she giggled, "but in all seriousness… I really, really love you."_

_Sam smiled back at her, "I love you too, baby."_

"Why were you so afraid of telling me?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, bringing Sam back into the real world.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess I just… thought that you would break up with me."

"Sam," she looked into his eyes, "I thought that I made this clear… I'm never, ever breaking up with you. I love you way too much to ever be able to give you up. Understand?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I understand."

"We're in this together, okay? We're a team, you and I," she leaned in closer to him, "you're stuck with me, Samuel."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam's head shot up (ow!) when he heard the metal doorknob click, and the wooden door slowly creak open, "Dad?" he raised an eyebrow when he saw the tall, familiar figure walk towards the bed, "what are you doing here?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be, what are _you _doing in_ there_?" Joe pointed to the bed.

"Oh, well I… she… she didn't want to sleep alone…" he smiled up at her, sheepishly, gesturing towards a sleeping Rachel, her body cuddled up against his.

"Sure," he said with an amused roll of his eyes, "_she_ didn't want to sleep alone. So would you like to tell me what's going on with you?"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"With you and Rachel and this whole 'marriage' thing; are you really thinking of going through with it, or what?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "we are."

"Sammy boy," he sighed, "you're twenty one years old, don't rush into things; you have your whole life ahead of you."

"But dad," he protested, "this is all I want… I can't think of any way I'd rather spend my life, than as Rachel Berry's husband."

Joe thought for a brief moment, "So how's the kid?"

Sam smiled, "she's… she's great dad. Her name's Olivia; she loves to sing and dance, just like Rachel, and can count all the way to ten… and get this… she _loves _my impressions."

"That's great, son," the older man chuckled, "cherish this time you have with her; before you know it, she'll be a teenager, going out on dates… and one day… when you both know that she's ready… she'll leave you."

"What?" Sam shook his head, "hell no; she ain't dating."

"You say that now, Sam, but wait… just you wait. Puberty comes pretty quick, you know."

"No it doesn't," he shook his head."

"Oh, but it does. You know, I remember when you first started puberty. I can still see you running out of the bathroom, screaming, 'Help! Help! There's hair on my wiener! There's hair on my wiener!'"

"Dad," Sam sighed, "I thought we agreed that we would _never_ bring that up, again. _Ever_."

"Let it go, Samuel, it was a long time ago. So… are you really serious about this?"

"Of course I am," Sam nodded.

"Well… I hope you know that you're mothers not really on board with it; neither is Rachel's."

"I know," the younger man sighed, "and I really wish she was, and that she understood how much being able to call Rachel my wife means to me."

"You're just going to have to give her some time… and please explain to Rachel that it's not her fault because I saw the look on her face, and that poor girl thinks that your mother hates her."

"Will do."

"Now about Olivia… when am I going to be able to meet her?"

"Soon, dad," Sam smiled up at his father, "soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? What did you think of Sam's parents? I hope you liked them, because you'll be seeing a lot more of them :) Oh, and Livy will be back, next chapter, too.<strong>

**Like I said earlier, chapter eleven is nearly finished; as soon as I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one :).**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**So, before I do anything else, I need to say THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I now have 174 reviews! 174 reviews! That's freaking insane! You guys are the best readers in the world, and I just want you all to know how much each and every review means to me! I was going to update this earlier today, but I was at a party last night (not by choice, might I add; it was a family party) and I wasn't home until about two in the morning, and didn't wake up until about eleven. **

**I've decided to split this chapter into two parts; the original was over twelve thousand words; it was taking way too long to proofread, so I decided to split it up.**

**Now on to chapter eleven:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Eleven

Rachel and Sam were sitting on the living room couch, watching television. Rachel's head was resting on Sam's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Moments like this, just the two of them, were pretty rare, these days.

Sam's mother had decided (without asking anyone else, of course) that Sam and Rachel weren't able to take care of themselves. So, until they had both recovered completely, his family (yes, his _entire_ family) was staying in their small, two bedroom apartment. Joe and Elizabeth slept on the pull out couch in the living room, while Stacie and Stevie slept on an air mattress in Olivia's room, moving her crib into Sam and Rachel's bedroom.

So now, for the first time in about three weeks, the couple was alone for more than thirty seconds at a time. Joe and Elizabeth had gone sightseeing that evening, and Olivia, Stacie, and Stevie were playing in Olivia's room, and Sam wasn't intending on wasting it.

Things were beginning to get a little stressful and uncomfortable for everybody, especially Rachel; the small girl could feel Elizabeth watching every move she made like a hawk. The older woman would constantly comment on her parenting skills, her cooking skills, and how she 'ran her household' as she put it; hell she nearly exploded (and then gave her a thirty minute lecture) when she saw Rachel making a cake out of a Betty Crocker box, instead of baking one from scratch.

Rachel was getting really sick of his mother always insulting her all the time; Sam could see it in her eyes. What he didn't see, however, was how much it hurt the small girl when he didn't defend her. Wasn't it sort of his job to defend her; to 'honor and cherish' her? Sure, they hadn't taken their vows, yet, but they were pretty close to doing it. She… she just thought that Sam would have said something to his mother, by then; he had defended her all the time, during high school; against Karofsky and his slushie facials, against Finn whenever he would harass her about going back out with him… even Quinn had pushed him to his breaking point with Rachel.

She could still remember that moment, vividly. She and Sam had just walked into the choir room, her hand entangled in his. Quinn greeted the two of them from her seat in the back of the room, "hi Sam," she had smiled at the blonde boy, batting her eyelashes, before looking at Rachel and saying, "that's a really nice sweater, Rupaul; is that what you're going to be wearing to the tranny parade?"

Just then, something in Sam had just snapped. His blood became searing hot as his emerald green eyes narrowed; his jaw ticked and his body tensed up. The blonde boy rarely acted like this; she had only seen this happen one other time, on Valentine's Day. The tall boy had built a kissing booth in the middle of the main hallway at McKinley High. Rachel, Sam, and Santana definitely could tell that it was just another pathetic attempt to try to get Rachel back with him (Brittany was too oblivious to notice, and Noah was too preoccupied with trying to woo Lauren). He had went on and on to Rachel about how she should kiss him, because it was for a good cause, and every other girl in their grade had already done so. Finally, the small girl had cracked. What was one kiss, anyway, especially if it was going to a worthy cause? It wasn't like it would mean anything to her.

Sam had stood there as Rachel slapped down the dollar bill on the booth table, with his arms crossed, glaring at Finn. Maybe Finn was looking at her in a way that Sam didn't like, or something? Maybe he just didn't like seeing her kiss another guy?... she didn't really know. All she knew was that her boyfriend was looking at somebody like he wanted to kill them… just like he was doing _right then_.

"You know what, Quinn?" he had said, his grip on Rachel's hand tightening, "that's enough."

The blonde head cheerleader shook her head, unsure that she had heard him right, "What?"

"I said that's _enough_." The entire room went silent, all eyes suddenly on the three of them.

"What do you mean 'that's enough'?" Quinn had asked.

"What I mean is…" he continued to glare at her, "you need to stop talking shit about my girlfriend, because she did absolutely _nothing _to you."

"Oh come on, Sam," she rolled her eyes, "you can't seriously be into this girl; I mean, she wears animal sweaters to school; _animal sweaters! _Don't you get it?" she shot the both of them a major bitch face, "she's a slushie target, a loser; and she always will be."

"Read my lips, Quinn," the blonde boy took a step closer to the HBIC, "I will _never_ go out with you. You're a terrible, terrible person. You like to pick on people for the fun of it, and for your own benefit. You think that everybody loves you, when in reality, everybody hates you!"

"Preach!" Santana had added, agreeing with the blonde boy.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut, whore?" Quinn had snapped at the Latina.

"That's it!" Santana jumped out of her seat, "let me at her!" she lunged toward Quinn, but Mike and Noah had been quicker than her, and held her back, "let me at her!" she had squirmed in their arms, "Oigan, yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y me enorgullece!" Santana screamed as she tried to wriggle out of their grasp, "¿Sabes lo que ocurre en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas!"

Sam had waited one or two minutes for Santana to calm down before continuing, "You know what you are, Quinn? You're a mean girl; a bitch," he stepped even closer to her, "you're a bully, Quinn; you'll _always_ be a bully."

Sam then squeezed Rachel's hand, lovingly, and guided them to their seats, "Sam," she whispered into his ear, "you didn't have to do that…" she had thought for a brief moment, "in fact… you really shouldn't have; your outburst will probably just cause Quinn to hate me even more."

"I had to say something, baby," he sighed, draping his arm over her shoulders, "I can't stand the way she treats you; someone had to put her in her place. You're the most beautiful girl in this school, and you shouldn't let some blonde bimbo make you think otherwise."

The small girl was thrown back into reality when she felt a pair of soft, ample lips press against her neck, teeth gently nibbling at her extra sensitive skin.

"Sam," she sighed, gently lifting his face from her neck, "we can't… we… one of the kids could walk in any second."

"No they won't," he whispered sensually into her ear, pressing his lips against her earlobe, "they're busy playing; we're all alone," Sam rubbed slow circles on her upper left arm, "and I was thinking… that maybe we could do a little something something before they get bored."

"Sam," she sighed, "I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

"Come on, babe," he pouted, "we haven't done it since before the accident, and I'm _dying_. Here," he took her hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants, "feel how hard you make me."

"Um…" the short girl bit her lip, her cheeks turning a faint shade of crimson, "Sam… we _really _shouldn't be doing this, right now… it's _really_ risky."

"So we'll be quick," he shrugged.

"Sam, I don't know if…"

"Babe, please. _Please_," he placed his hand on her upper thigh, slowly beginning to run it up and down, creeping up to her panties, making Rachel shiver.

"Oh!" she gasped when she felt his fingers rub right where he knew her clit was, "_Mmm_ Sam!" she whimpered, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Sam smirked down at her before saying, "come'ere babe," and lifted her onto his lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and pressed her lips against his, letting out a tiny whimper when she felt his hands caress her ass.

"We really do need to be quick about this," Rachel whispered into his ear once they broke apart, "so…" she quickly unzipped his pants, and gently threaded out his hard penis. Sam moaned softly. Rachel carefully guided him into her center.

"Fuck, baby," he murmured as he began to thrust up, loving the way Rachel's fingers clung to his shoulders, and oh god, that face that she was making almost threw him off the edge, altogether.

"Oh Sam," Rachel breathed as she rocked her hips against his, "your dick feels so fucking good, Sammy…"

The green eyed boy threw his head back and moaned, "I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum real soon, Rachie…" Sam reached up and squeezed her breast, tiny beads of sweat popping up on his skin. It still sort of hurt to have her sitting on top of him, with her hips bucking against his, but he couldn't stand not to… he _needed_ this. To be with her; to be as close as he possibly could to his girl.

"Sam, oh god," she moaned, "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" her fingers tangled into his hair, tugging lightly.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sam opened his eyes. That wasn't Rachel's voice; he knew what Rachel's voice sounded like, and trust him, that wasn't her.

"Oh my god."

Alright. _That _was Rachel's voice. But why did she stop moving? And why did say 'oh my- _holy fucking crap!_ He turned his head to see Stacie, _Stacie_ his little nine year old sister, was standing in the middle of the living room, while his dick was still shoved into her pussy, his right hand squeezing her ass and his left hand cupping her breast. The small girl quickly climbed off of him, smoothing down her skirt as he zipped his pants back up.

The little blonde girl looked up at the two of them, "Sammy, why were you hurting Rachie?"

"What?" Sam shook his head, "Stace, I wasn't hurting Rachie."

"Yeah you were," Stacie protested, "you were squeezing her too tight, and she was crying, and screaming, 'oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god'."

"Stacie, come here," Rachel sighed, and motioned for her to sit down on the couch next to them. Stacie obliged, and sat in between the two of them.

"Why would you hurt Rachie? I thought you loved her." Stacie asked.

"I _do_ love Rachie; you know that."

"Then why would you hurt her?"

"Stacie," Rachel looked down at her, "Stacie, I appreciate how concerned you are about my safety, and wellbeing, but I promise you, your brother hasn't _ever_ hurt me, for as long as we've known each other."

"And I never will. I never hurt you, or Stevie, or mom, have I?" she shook her head, "then why would it be any different for Rachie? She's my family now, too, you know."

"I guess so…" she sighed, "but why was she screaming 'oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god'? And what were you doing on the couch?"

"Oh…" Sam quickly became flustered by his sister's question, "well… we… we were… playing…"

"Playing?" Stacie shook her head in confusion.

"Yeah…" he nodded, "you see, Stace… I… I was… _tickling _Rachel… and she was screaming because… because she was… she was happy… yeah… she was happy because she… she just loves getting tickled." He turned around to see Rachel glaring at him as she silently mouthed, _'You know I hate being tickled.'_

'_Just go with it,' _he mouthed back, "So… are we okay, now?"

"Uh… yeah…" Stacie nodded, "can I watch T.V., now?"

"Sure," Rachel handed her the remote before getting up off the couch, "I think I'll start making dinner, now," she walked into the kitchen.

Sam stood up and followed her, "So..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I was thinking… you know where we could be alone?"

"Where?"

"Our bedroom."

"Sam," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "you _can't_ be serious."

"Think about it," he continued, "Stacie's watching T.V.," he motioned toward his little sister, "and Stevie and Livy are playing in Olivia's room… I don't think that they'll notice if we just slip away for like two minutes."

"Just two minutes, huh?" the petite brunette crossed her arms, giving him an amused look, "looks like someone's feeling extra cocky today. But seriously," she shook her head, "I can't believe that you're still in the mood, just minutes after you're little sister walked in on us. You, Sam Evans, have reached brand new levels of perviness, which I didn't think was even possible."

"I wouldn't _have _to be a perve if you weren't so freaking sexy," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"S-Sam…" she gasped slightly, "…Sam, as flattered as I am, I really don't think that we're going to be able to make love until your family goes back to Tennessee… which reminds me…" she paused for a moment, "when… when do you think that they're going… you know… going back home?"

"Um… I don't know…" he scratched his head and sighed; the green eyed boy had known that this was coming. Rachel was getting too fed up, and too stressed out with Elizabeth. Okay, maybe his mother was a bit too overbearing, but so what? She was his mother, whether she liked it or not. And besides… it wasn't like Shelby was the mother of the year, or something like that, "does it really matter?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "they're really not bothering anyone, are they?"

"Well… they… your mother…" Rachel sighed, "…never mind…" The small girl was tired; she had just worked a six hour shift at the diner, her feet were hurting, and she had a headache; she really didn't feel like starting a fight, right now.

"O-kay?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "well… do you need any help?" he offered his fiancé a small smile.

"No, that's alright," she sighed again, shaking her head, "besides, letting you get too close to a stove probably wouldn't be a very smart idea. Just…" she rested her hand on his shoulder, "why don't you just go see what your brother and Livy are up to?"

"Um… okay… babe, are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Samuel," she forced out a smile before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel were sitting at a table at the local Starbucks. The small girl really needed some time away from Sam. Don't get her wrong, she loved him, and loved spending time with him, but... he had been acting really strange toward her, lately. Whenever she would start to confront him about his mother, he would start to tense up, and quickly change the subject; which really upset her, because he had no problem telling _her_ about what he didn't like about _her_ mother. Not to mention the fact that _she_ always defended _him_ whenever Shelby would throw a rude comment at him.

"So you're telling me…" Santana said after taking a sip of her Frappuccino, "that you and trouty were wanking on the couch… and then Sam's little sister walked in?"

"Yup," Rachel nodded and sighed. She was still trying to get the image of Stacie, confused and surprised, out of her mind; the experience was completely mortifying, to her at least.

"And…" the Latina raised an eyebrow, "she actually _saw_ you guys… you know…?"

"Uh huh… I haven't really been having the best luck, these days."

"Did she know _exactly _what you guys were doing?" Brittany asked.

"No," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "at first she thought that Sam was hurting me… but then he told her that we were just… _playing_-"

"Well, technically… you guys _were_ playing…" Brittany interrupted, "just not the type of game that Stacie knows about."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel sighed, "honestly, it could have been worse."

"Worse?" Santana snorted, "Rach, your fiance's little sister saw you guys… you know… Banging… getting it in there… having sex… fucking! How the hell could it be any worse?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed, "can you please _stop_ naming different ways to say 'have sex', or at least lower your volume? People are starting to stare?"

"Sorry," she sighed, "but seriously… how could it get any worse than that?"

"What if she told Elizabeth? Could you imagine what she would do if she found out that Sam and I were making love, right there, on the couch?" She thought for a quick moment, "you know, I wonder what she would say if she were to find out that her 'little boy' is always the one who starts the… you know… the dirty stuff…"

"Just ignore her, Rachel. I mean, they're all going to leave as soon as you and Sam get better, right?"

"Well, they're supposed to," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "but now I'm not so sure. I mean, Sam and I are fine, right now; we don't need anybody's help to do _anything_, anymore."

"Ugh, I hate that," Santana groaned, "you have _no _idea how long it took me to finally get my grandma to leave."

"Do you guys want to know what the worst part is?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Brittany shook her head in confusion.

"It's… it's that… Sam doesn't even _try_ to defend me during all of this; he-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up!" Santana interrupted, "So you're saying that while his mother keeps insulting you over and over, Sam just sits there and watches it all go down?" Rachel nodded, "you wanna know what I think? I think that trouty needs to grab himself by the fucking balls, be a man, and defend his fucking woman!"

"You know," the blue eyed girl looked up at her fiancé, "it's funny that you would say that."

"What are you talking about, babe?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Don't you remember everything that happened with your grandma? You weren't so quick to defend _your _woman."

"What?" Santana scoffed, "B, I defended you."

"Not at first," Brittany shook her head, "you used to tell me that she'd be gone in a few weeks, and until then, to not let her bother me."

"Guys," Rachel sighed, "do you think that I'm being stupid for… you know… for marrying Sam? I mean, if this is how he's always going to treat me when his mother is around, then… I'm not sure if I want to be with that kind of person for the rest of my life."

"Rach, trust me," Santana smiled at her, "I can tell that you've been really happy during these past few months… happier than you've been in a _long_ time… and I really don't think that you should decide not to marry the guy that does that to you, just because his mother is kind of a bitch… plus… I know that you really want to marry him… you two are completely smitten by each other…"

"San, it's not his mother that bothers me so much… it's the fact that Sam doesn't seem to even _care_ about how poorly she treats me. I… I just kind of expected more from him, you know?"

"Well then there's only one thing you can do: talk to him about it," Santana shrugged.

"But I've already tried that more than once. He just changes the subject."

"Then… be more aggressive… scream at him until he hears you… and if that doesn't work… hit him? I don't know…"

"Santana," Rachel sighed, "I'm not hitting Sam… I mean, I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather not go to jail for domestic abuse."

"Yeah," the Latina shrugged, "you're right, I guess. But seriously Rach, you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, Rachie," Brittany agreed, "you seem really upset, and I hate it when you're upset… it sort of makes me want Santana to slash Sam with her vicious, vicious words… which is weird because I like Sam; he's really cool," she smiled, "the different voices he makes are so funny."

"Impressions," Rachel giggled, "they're called impressions, Brittany. But seriously guys," she rested the side of her face on her right hand, "what am I supposed to tell him? I can't just go up to him and say, 'hey sweetheart, I know that you've been at work all day, and that you're tired, but you need to kick your family the hell out.'"

"No, you don't need to say it like that, but… just tell him that you have needs, too. It's your life, Rach; you have to live in that apartment, too, and you shouldn't _have _to live with someone breathing down your neck and criticizing everything you do; because I don't know about you, but to me, that just seems plain wrong."

"I know that, but-"

"But what?" The ditsy blonde interrupted, "Rachel, you need to stand up for yourself. Sam's always treated you with _so much_ respect, and that shouldn't change just because of his mother. You're a beautiful, independent woman, and you deserve to be treated as such."

"See?" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek, "I told you that my baby was smart."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel, don't forget to wash those vegetables," Elizabeth said as she watched the small girl prepare dinner from the kitchen table, holding Olivia in her arms. The brown haired woman had quickly grown extremely fond of the two year old child. She had always loved babies and small children, for as long as she could remember; that was why she had decided to become a pre-school teacher, and why she and Joe had their first child so early in their marriage.

"Um," Rachel sighed, "I already did, just a few minutes ago," she thought for a quick moment, "but thanks for the suggestion," the brown eyed girl added, trying to possibly make peace with Elizabeth. She was tired of all the tenseness, of the uncomfortable atmosphere that this situation was creating.

"Well, you should probably wash them again," she shot Rachel a smile (the younger girl could tell that the gesture was obviously fake, but decided not to acknowledge it). "New York City is a very dirty place, and you never know what kind of dangerous bacteria could be flying around in the air."

"That's kind of taking things to an extreme, don't you think?" Rachel asked her, exasperatedly, "besides, I've been living in New York for over two years, and there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, excuse me for caring about my family's wellbeing; I'd start caring a little more about _your_ family's, if I were you."

_God damn it_, Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, _when's Sam coming home?_ The blonde boy had been at work for most of the day, and she really wanted to get him alone (not for any sexual reasons, though. She was still sticking by her word, and wasn't going to make love to him until his family had left; there was no way in hell that she was going to risk having another instance of the Stacie incident). She was going to take Santana's advice; to talk to him, and really tell him what's bothering her.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Olivia, "So sweetheart, what's your favorite color?"

"Puhple."

"Purple?" she smiled down at her granddaughter, "I bet it's because you look so pretty in that purple dress, huh?"

"No," the toddler shook her head.

"Then why?"

"It's mommy's."

"Oh…" the older brunette paused for a moment, "well you shouldn't like something just because your mommy does. You need to be your own person."

"Lizzie, she's two," Joe said, peaking his head over from the couch, "she wants to be like her mother; that's what little girls do."

"Well, I'm sorry; I just wanted my granddaughter to be a well-rounded child."

"Before, she left, Santana's grandma said that Livy was a love child," Stevie said to his father, "what… what does that mean?"

"Oh… you heard what Santana told you… don't listen to anything that Maria says… she's just bitter…"

"Oh… Stevie shrugged, "okay, I guess… "

Just then, they heard the front door open, as Sam walked through the door, "Sammy!" Stacie and Stevie squealed at the sight of their brother. Rachel could tell that Sam had really missed them, as they had missed him. The brown eyed girl had nothing against them; they were both such sweethearts, and loved playing with Olivia, despite the pretty large age difference between them; they were good kids, and absolutely weren't the reason why she was upset with the whole family staying there. Actually… she kind of liked having them around.

"Hi daddy," Olivia smiled up at him.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head, before moving up to Rachel, "hey beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Sammy," she pressed his lips against his.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that in front of your daughter," Elizabeth commented, "I don't think it's healthy for a little girl to watch a smut show with her parents staring in it."

Rachel looked at Sam, waiting for him to say something. When all he did was look away from his mother, Rachel let out a disappointed sigh, before returning to chopping some carrots and celery.

"Olivia, who's on your sneakers?" Elizabeth cooed, already forgetting about the two of them.

"Hehlo kitty," Olivia replied.

"They're really pretty," she smiled, "here; let me take a closer look at them." She then lifted her onto the kitchen table holding her hands so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Um…" Rachel quickly walked up to them, lifting Olivia off of the table, "we really don't like to let her stand on the table, so she doesn't think that it's okay to do it all the time… it's sort of a house rule."

"That's insane," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "there's nothing wrong with letting her stand there; it won't hurt her."

"Lizzie," Joe sighed, "Olivia isn't your daughter; if Rachel doesn't want her to stand on the table, then you need to respect her wishes."

"Well," the older woman sighed, "just because she's Olivia's mother doesn't mean that she knows what the hell she's doing."

The room was silent; everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them, not wanting to miss the next move.

Rachel walked back up to Sam, and simply asked, "you're seriously not going to say anything?"

"Um… well…" he looked at his mother, and then back at Rachel, "I… I… I don't think… you…"

"Fine," she shook her head, finally having enough, "thank you, Samuel, for making yourself so perfectly clear." And with that, she walked out of the room, not wasting so much as a single second to look back at him, before walking into their bedroom, and slamming the door behind her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Dinner had been awkward, that evening. No one said a word, not even Olivia; even _she_ could feel the tension in the air as Rachel shot Sam some sad, disappointed glances, every so often. Rachel had excused herself pretty early that evening, walking into her room, and not to be seen for the rest of the night.

At about ten thirty, Sam decided that it was time to put Olivia to bed, and to see what was going on with Rachel. After setting the sleeping toddler down in her crib, he stripped down to his boxers, and slipped into bed next to her. Her back was turned toward, him, so he wrapped his arms around her body from behind, "baby?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, Samuel."

"But I-"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, turning around to face him, and sitting up in bed.

"Sure," he nodded, "what is it?"

"Why didn't you defend me when your mother insulted me, today? Because not only did you make a complete fool out of me in front of your, parents, siblings, _and_ our daughter, but you _really _hurt me today, Sam. It broke my heart when you didn't stick up for me."

"Rach, I know that my mom isn't the _greatest _person to live with, but… hey wait a minute, what about _your_ mom, huh? She's always insulting _me_."

"But I always stick up for you when she does…" she paused for a brief moment, "what happened to the guy in the hospital room? Who stuck up for me, and stood up to his mother? Because _that's_ the guy I love, and _that's_ the man I want to marry," she looked down at her lap, "_that's_ my Sam. But this guy," she looked up and down, "this guy is just a coward… a coward that's afraid of his own mother…"

"What the hell am I supposed to say, Rachel? She's my mom!"

"And I'm your fiancé, Sam; I'm going to be your wife in two months. Look," she sighed and shook her head, "I love you more than anything, and you mean the world to me, but… this is abuse, and I don't know how much longer I can take it. Santana's right… I have needs too, god damn it!"

"Wait… you talked to Santana about this?"

"I had to talk to someone, Sam; whenever I would try to talk to you about it, you'd change the subject. So Sam please. _Please_. If you love me as much as you say you do, then help me," she looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, "I'm begging you." She turned back onto her side, and closed her eyes, deciding that she really didn't want to talk to him, anymore.

"Goodnight, baby; I love you," Sam whispered. Rachel didn't respond.

"Well god damn it," he muttered to himself. Was his mother really getting that bad? Sure, he knew that she could be clingy and overbearing, and that it sometimes agitated Rachel, but she never really pushed anybody over the edge like that.

Now he _had_ to find out if his mother was really getting out of control. He couldn't risk losing her; not again. Rachel meant _everything_ to the blonde boy, and he needed to make sure that she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really hope that you guys didn't hate it? Who do you think is right, Rachel or Sam? What do you think about Sam's mother?<strong>

**I've decided to add a small scene into part two, but other than that, chapter twelve is pretty much finished. I'll update as soon as I get… say… ten reviews? So please review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took me so long to post. My computer was getting repaired at best buy for two days, so I couldn't get on to word for a while. Anyway, I really have to say that you guys are the best! The amount of feedback that the last chapter had gotten is astounding, and I can't thank you guys enough! You're are honestly the absolute best readers in the world, and I love every single one of you (sorry if that sounded sort of creepy)**

**But this is just a warning: this chapter is rated M for language, and sexual material.**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twelve

Sam woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. He always felt like shit when he fought with Rachel, even back in high school. His head hurt, his body felt weird, and he felt a huge twang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. It felt so weird, waking up without her in his arms. He turned his head and looked at Rachel; she was wearing a pair of pink and red plaid flannel pajamas with her beautiful chocolate brown wavy locks spread across the pillow; god, was there ever a time when she _didn't _look adorable?

The blonde boy leaned up and hovered over her, slightly, so he could see her face, raising his eyebrows at what he saw. Rachel's eyes were stained red, and her breathing was somewhat… _uneven_… oh god, she had been crying… and it was all his fault. _Shit!_ He exclaimed, silently, _shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He _had_ to fix this.

It broke his heart when he saw her cry, or knew that she had been crying; especially when he knew that he was the one who caused those tears to fall.

Thinking that maybe she forgot about last night, Sam gently wrapped his arms around her petite body. For a few minutes, she didn't move a muscle, just continuing to sleep soundly, her body gently rising and falling. Then suddenly, he heard her quietly murmur, "Stop it, Sam. I don't want you to touch me, right now."

"Baby, I love you." He whispered into her ear, pressing his lips against her tender lobe.

"I mean it, Samuel. Get. _Off_." When her fiancé _didn't _move, she sat up in bed, pushing him off of her, "damn, Sam; don't you know what 'get off' means? I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"Baby, let's just make up," he sighed, beginning to wrap his arm around her waist, "I hate it when we fight."

"I hate it too, Sam," she removed his arm from her shoulders, "but… I just can't take it, anymore! I can't take the constant insults, and how she always puts me down in front of Olivia. Is that what you want our daughter to see me as, Sam? Some kind of idiot?"

"No Rachie, of course not," the green eyed bot shook his head, "you know I love you more than anything."

"Do you, Sam? Are you sure about that?" she crossed her arms, "because lately, I don't think you have."

"You _know _that I do, Rachel," he looked into her eyes, "I think that you need to just… relax…"

Rachel's chocolate brown eyes narrowed, "you're so fucking lucky right now, Samuel; do you want to know why?"

"Because I have such a gorgeous fiancé?" he smiled up at her, sheepishly; if looks could kill, Sam would have dropped dead right there, because Rachel was glaring at him like he was Quinn Fabray picking on Brittany while shoveling a huge plate of bacon down her throat, and he knew that that wasn't a very intelligent thing to say at the moment, and _certainly_ not the answer that the petite brunette wanted to hear.

"No, Samuel," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're lucky because I'm not going to yell at you, no matter how much I want to, and how much you deserve it, because my daughter is sleeping just about a foot away from us, and I _don't _want to disturb her."

Sam looked at Olivia who was sound asleep in her crib, her chest slowly rising and falling, then back at Rachel, and smiled a little. He gently tucked a stray lock of her chocolate brown hair behind Rachel's ear. God, he loved their little family… but he loved his mother too; if he didn't stand up to his mother, then he'd be hurting Rachel; and oh god, he didn't think that he could take seeing that disappointed, anymore; it just broke his heart… but if he _did_ stand up to his mother, then he knew that there was going to be hell to pay. Elizabeth Evans wasn't really the type of person that would take criticism very well, and she was… well… a very controlling, very _loud_ person.

_Son of a bitch!_ He thought. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated? Why, at now of all times? His life was really beginning to turn around; in fact, (not at that particular time, though) his life has never been better than it is now.

Sam couldn't do anything to lose Rachel. He couldn't. He'd lost her once, for over two dreadful, dreadful years, and he was _never_ going to let that happen again. She was way too important to him, and he loved her way to much to ever let her go. He had to do something; _anything_. He couldn't keep living like this; with his fiancé not talking to him, and his mother breathing down both of their necks.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey Princess," Sam smiled at Olivia, lifting her out of her crib after her nap. Rachel had just left for work. Things were getting really bad between them… and it had only been about five hours since they last talked about the issue; or talked about anything, really; it was really starting to worry him. He knew a few couples that would rarely speak to each other, and when they did, it was only to say something rude or insulting to their partner; he couldn't let that happen to them, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Yah," she nodded and looked around, "where's mommy?"

"Mommy's at work, Livy," he chuckled, "you know…" the green eyed boy sighed, sitting down on the bed with the toddler still in his arms, "I'm really worried about mommy, lately; you wanna know something, Olivia?" he looked down at her, seriously, as if he were talking to a full grown adult, "I think that she's really hurting."

The child's eyes grew wide, "Mommy's hurt?"

"Of course not; well at least not the kind of hurt that you're thinking of… it's just… she thinks that I've been letting your grandma treat her like cr- I mean like poop."

"Ew," her face scrunched up in disgust, "poop's yucky."

"Yeah," he let out another light chuckle, nodding his head, agreeing with his daughter, "it _is_ yucky… and I know that mommy's sort of right, but… what am I supposed to say to grandma? I mean, she's taken quite a few swings at me too, believe it or not; it's just the way she is," he smiled at her, "you should have seen her reaction when she found out that I dyed my hair blonde."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't get it."

"Of course not," Sam chuckled, "you know, you're a very good listener, though," he kissed her forehead.

Later that afternoon, Sam sat down next to Stevie, who was watching television on the couch, "What's up, Steve?"

"Hey," he smiled up at him, "where's Rachel?"

"She went to work," Sam answered.

"Well…" he paused for a brief moment, "when will she be back?"

Sam shot him an amused smile. The younger blonde had always had a crush on Rachel. Back when they were in high school, Stevie would always try to get as close as he possibly could to her. He had even given her a Valentine on Valentine's day.

"In a few hours," he shrugged, "like she always does."

"Oh…" he turned back to the television in front of them, for a few minutes, before turning his attention back to Sam, and asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Do you and Rachel have sex?"

"What?" the blonde boy's eyes grew as wide as beach balls, "since when do you know anything about sex?"

"Billy Johnson from school said that when a guy and a girl get married, they get naked in bed together, and start hugging and kissing each other and call it sex. Do you guys do that?"

_Billy Johnson obviously didn't get too much info_ "of course not; we don't do that. Rach and I hold hands with an occasional hug or kiss on the cheek, but that's all."

"You're lying," Stevie shook his head.

"No I'm not."

"Oh really? Because Billy said that babies are made when two people have sex."

_Shit!_ "Um… that's not true, Stevie; you know that the stork makes its nest in the Mommy and Daddy's window sill, and then brings the baby to their room. Brittany said so herself."

"Yeah, well Brittany also said that Lord Tubbington can talk. I sat in front of that cat for three hours, and he didn't say a word."

"She's a little wacky, isn't she?" he chuckled, "but she _is_ right about the storks."

"But Billy said-"

"Billy's full of shit!"

"Oooh," Stevie stared up at him with wide eyes, "you said a bad word."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm just kind of upset right now, and I didn't watch what I was saying, okay?" he rubbed his temples, just wishing that this day would end, already, "look; can you do me a favor?"

"Sure; what is it?"

"Can you go play with Stacie and Olivia in the other room for a little while? I need to talk to mom about something… private."

"Sure," he got up off the couch, "but if you're thinking about asking her about this 'sex' thing, don't bother. I asked her last week, and all she did was bury her face into her hands until I left."

"Trust me," Sam shook his head, "it's _nothing_ like that," he said as he watched Stevie leave the room.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked into the room, "Mom?" Sam stood up and walked up to her.

"Hey, Sweetheart," she smiled and kissed her oldest son on the cheek.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh!" her smile grew wider, "oh, I think I know what this is about! Oh, I knew it, I knew it!"

He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion, "knew what?"

"That you want to come _home_!" That's why you've been ignoring Rachel the past couple of days, isn't it? This is so great! You're going to be my little baby boy, again, and I get to tuck you in, every night, just like when you were little, and-"

"Mom!" Sam exclaimed, shutting his eyes, exasperatedly. I'm not leaving; this _is_ my home. Oh, and by the way, I'm _not_ ignoring Rachel; _she's_ ignoring _me_."

"Oh, well who needs her, anyway?"

"I do, mom." Sam sighed. His mother would always do this; whenever she knew that someone was about to say something that she didn't like, she would immediately change the direction of the conversation, so they were talking about something completely different from what they originally were.

But Sam had had enough. He was tired of beating around the bush. _Holy shit!_ Rachel was right. He was afraid of Elizabeth. He was a full grown, twenty one year old man, and he was afraid of his own fucking mother! How fucking pathetic was that?

"_I_ need Rachel. So you need to _stop_."

"Stop what? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop lying, mom!" he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" the brunette crossed her arms, "don't you _dare _talk to your mother like that Samuel."

"Look, mom. I love you, and you know that, but I love Rachel too. She's the love of my life, and the mother of my child, _your granddaughter_, and you're treating her like dirt. I don't understand, mom. You used to _love_ Rachel; you said so yourself, back when the two of us were in high school."

"She was different, back then."

"What?" Sam gave his mother a disbelieving look, "no she isn't. That's a bunch of bullshit, mom, and you know it!"

"Watch your mouth!" she pointed a finger at him, and gave him one of her famous 'I brought you into this world, and I sure as hell can take you out' looks.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just… just tell me why! I have a fucki- a right to know!"

"I liked her back in high school, because she wasn't taking you away from me, back then!" Elizabeth finally burst out, throwing her arms up in the air.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"You know it's true, Samuel. You and I used to be so close when you were little… but ever since you moved out to New York to be with Rachel, you've barely spoken to any of us."

"Barely spoken to you? I called you every week."

"Hearing my baby boy's voice only once a week isn't enough! It's not fair that she gets to see you all the time, while I, the woman who raised you, only get to talk to you for what? Forty minutes a month? Maybe even a little less than that?"

"So you want me to call you guys more often?" Elizabeth nodded, "alright, that's okay; but that's _my _fault, mom, not Rachel's; she didn't do_ anything_ wrong."

"Alright, I get it. But what does it matter to you if the two of you are married or not? It wouldn't stop the smut show that's probably going on in that bedroom of yours, every night, would it?"

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm happier than I've ever been, I'm _finally_ going to marry the best thing that's ever happened to me, and all you do is complain about everything! And, yeah, we're a normal couple, and have sex, just like everyone else! What's so wrong with that? Would you rather have me fighting with Rachel? Is that what you want to happen to me?"

"No… I just want you to come back home…"

"Oh okay, so you'd rather have me just leave my daughter and my fiancé behind, just so you can continue to pretend that I'm still five? You wouldn't even care how upset I would be, or how much my heart would ache and _hurt_, from being away from Rachel, would you? Just as long as you can, spoon feed me, and treat me like a little kid, you're happy, right?"

"What are you trying to say?"

'What I'm trying to say is…" the green eyed boy sighed, "… is that you need to treat Rachel with a little more respect. I mean let's skip over the fact that this house that you're staying in is hers; who was the one that sacrificed all of her nights and weekends, to babysit Stacie and Stevie? This girl has done so much for _all_ of us, and for some reason, you _hate_ her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Samuel, I don't _hate_ her."

"Really? Because it seems like you do. But what I want to know is _why._ Why do you hate her? No one else seems to have a problem with her."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said so quietly that her son could barely hear her.

"What did you just say?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'm sorry…" she turned away from him for a quick second.

Sam's eyes grew wide. Not once in his twenty one years did he ever hear his mother apologize to _anyone_, before. Most of the time, everyone in his family just did what she said, not questioning her, or her authority. One the rare occasions where someone _would_ go against her, or say that she was wrong… it wasn't pretty.

"Seriously?" he asked in awe.

"Yes," she sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam… I just… I just miss you, Sammy, and I guess I just let that get the best of me… Rachel's… Rachel's a great girl, and you're very lucky…"

"I know," Sam smiled.

"…and I have absolutely nothing against her, I… it's hard, Sam; to see you with a family of your own. God, you know, I remember how I used to change your poopy diaper… you had the cutest little tushie."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but you really did!"

"Look mom," he sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, but it… it just got to the point where I felt that I had to, you know? I really hate seeing Rachel upset, and… all I really want to do is make her happy…"

"I know, Sammy," she smiled at him, "and I'm sort of proud of you… I'm glad that you stuck up for her," she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Samuel."

"I love you too, mom," he smiled back at her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as stood in the shower and shut her eyes, letting the warm water fall down on her body. It had been a long day at work, and she was happy to be home (no matter how crowded it was). Actually, today wasn't such a bad day. Elizabeth hadn't insulted her _once_ during the day.

She hadn't spoken to Sam since their little fight, that morning, and to be honest… she missed him so freaking much. She missed cuddling with him, talking to him, sleeping in his arms, kissing him; god she missed his lips; those large soft, pink lips that felt so incredible against her own.

Just then, she heard the door open. _What?_ She looked around the shower curtain, to see Sam standing in front of the shower. Moving her head back into the shower, she sighed, relieved that it was her fiancé, and not one of his siblings or parents.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk."

"Do we really have to do this now, Samuel? I'm… I'm kind of naked, right now…"

"Seriously?" he shook his head, letting out a light chuckle, "you of all people are embarrassed about being naked in front me? Don't you remember all of those times back in high school when you would let me lick vegan chocolate syrup off of your chest?"

"Samuel, I'm really not in the mood-"

"That's the thing with you, Rachel! That's been your answer to me whenever I want to spend time with you, lately! You can't avoid me forever, you know!" he thought for a moment, "you know what?" he began to take off his clothes, "I'm coming in."

"Sam, no-"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but we need to talk about this, and this is the only place where we can be alone, and this is the first time that you've spoken to me, all day." And with that, he let his Power Rangers boxers drop to the ground, before stepping into the shower, and wrapping his arms around Rachel's petite body.

"Sam, just... just what do you want?"

"Look," he sighed, still keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, "I know that you've been really pissed at me, lately, and I'm not going to pretend that I don't know why… my mom… my mom's been treating you like shit, Rachel, you don't like it… and I don't like it either…"

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"I talked to my mom," he smiled down at her, "you know, about how she was treating you…"

"And?" she shook her head in confusion.

"She's gonna back off."

"What?" the brown eyed girl returned the smile, "a-are you serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Rach, can we… can we just… be okay, again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I _miss_ you, baby," he whispered, "I can't stand this, anymore. Please… just stop ignoring me… I love you so much, and I can't handle you being mad at me… it's just-"

Standing on her tippy toes, she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've missed you, too," she whispered against his lips when they broke apart, "more than you could ever imagine… Sam?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need you…"

"Need me to what?"

"You know… I _need_ you," she pressed her body up against his, giving his ass a quick squeeze. Sam got the messege.

He pressed her up against the shower wall, and began to make a trail of wet kisses down her neck, and down to her left breast. Sam grabbed both of her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, firmly. He latched his mouth onto her silky pink nipple, gently beginning to suck, "Sam," Rachel gasped, clutching his golden blonde hair in her tiny hands, "Oh, touch me, Sam!"

Sam smirked, before inserting two fingers inside her, plunging deep. The small girl bit down into her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out loud, not wanting everyone else in the house to hear what they were doing.

Sam pumped his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. God, his cock was throbbing wildly, and he was dying to move his fingers out of the way, and just hump her until it hurt.

Rachel gently grasped her fiancé's dick in her hand, pumping up and down "fuck..." Sam groaned, "don't stop... I fucking want you, Rachel..." he bucked his hips against her hand. He pulled his fingers out of her soaked center, realizing that he really couldn't wait that much longer. Sam felt Rachel's thumb run against his super sensitive head, holding on tighter to her body as he felt his legs threaten to turn to jello.

Rachel's legs tightened around his hips, and her fingers dug into his bare back as she rubbed herself against his balls, loving the way his wet body felt against hers.

Sam rested his hand on the wall; he was so turned on that he could barely even stand, now. Now, not only was she stroking his cock, but her extremely wet pussy was rubbing up and down on his balls. "Rachel... God... I fucking want you... I fucking NEED you..." his hips twitched up, just barely and lightly pressing the tip of his member into her. "god do I want you..."

"Ssssam," a hiss of pleasure escaped Rachel's lips, the moment she felt his tip penetrating her heat, "do it, Sammy," Rachel whimpered. She found herself squirming; going crazy with her need and desperation for him to be inside of her, "just fuck me, already," she swallowed, "f-fuck me hard..."

"I'm so fucking horny, baby," he groaned, placing his guitar calloused hands on her ass, "I need your body so fucking bad," he pressed his lips against her ear, "god, I just wanna fuck you, Rae."

"Now, Sam," she moaned, frantically trying to move his extremely hard dick into her center, "I need you to fuck me NOW."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sam buried himself inside of her, moaning at the feeling, as he began to thrust in and out of her, "oooohh..." his head flopped back and his jaw dropped open as his eyes screwed shut, "oh, babe," he gripped her ass, firmly.

"Oh! Oh- uuuhhh mmmmmmm- oh Sam!" Rachel moved one hand up to the back of his head, pressing her lips against his.

His hips moved quickly and hard, pounding roughly into her as her teeth tugged at his lower lip,

"god Rachel, your pussy feels so fucking good!" The hot water pouring down on them only made his body plead for more. He made sure that she was sturdy against the wall as he kept thrusting in to bring his hands up and tease her nipples, leaning in to nip roughly against her neck.

"Sam... Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!" her nails scraped along his back "feels so good... Feels so fucking good. Her fingers hug deeper into the skin on his back,

"fuck... You're fucking... amazing... Christ!" Sam rasped, thrusting in and out of her even faster than before. His release was there and ready to go, but he held it back, enjoying the tightness surrounding him.

"Yes... fucking hell, Sam... yes...!" she cried out, fingers clenching in his hair, her own body trembling as he railed into her harder and faster. She could feel her climax coming, as that incredible, indescribable feeling continued to course through her body.

"Fucking Christ!" Sam moaned, his body aching for release. His legs grew even weaker than before, as he continued to thrust in and out of Rachel rapidly, trapping her body in between his body and the wall, trying as hard as he could to control his climax.  
>He was unable to hold it in anymore. He moaned loudly, hips thrashing wildly feeling his climax just about to hit him. He clenched his eyes shut and bit down on her lower lip. His hips clashing with hers, releasing into her. His grip tightening on her, "Rachel! Fuck!" he screamed out loud, as the hot water continued to fall on their still bruised bodies.<p>

The feeling of Sam's hot cum spilling into her center had triggered her own orgasm, and she gasped, her fingers still clawing at his back as she screamed, "SAM!" at the top of her lungs, exploding around her fiancé's quickly softening member.

Later that evening, after Sam had quickly carried her into their bedroom, being careful that nobody else would see them, and locked the door behind them, before covering her head to toe with kisses, spreading out her legs for access, and making love to her over and over, until they just simply couldn't, anymore, the two of them lay almost completely still, tangled in each other's arms, their hearts racing.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, tightening his grip around her body.

"I love you too," she replied.

"God, Rachel," he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel," he buried his face into her hair.

"Sorry for what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"For not defending you sooner…" he sighed, "you know what, Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"You were right."

"I was right? About what?"

"About me being afraid of my mom… it's pathetic, I know… but it felt so good to finally stand up to her. And I promise, if she doesn't follow up on her word, I won't wait almost four weeks to say something this time."

"Thank you…" she smiled, "and I'm sorry too, Sam."

"You're sorry?" he raised an eyebrow, "why are _you _sorry?"

"I… you know… I think that I could have been just a little bit more patient with your mother. I mean, everyone has to deal with in laws that they don't like; Brittany has to deal with Maria, and I'm sure that Santana is going to meet someone in Britt's family that _she_ isn't too crazy about, either," she kissed the tip of his nose, "wait until you meet my aunt Amanda," she giggled, "I guarantee, she'll clean out our fridge out in now more than one and a half hours."

_Yeah, and your mom ain't no princess either. _Sam thought.

"Sam, I want you to promise me something."

"For you, I'll do anything," Sam kissed her temple.

"The past few days have been _hell_ for me; not because of your mother, but because we have just been completely ignoring each other. I don't want that to ever happen again," she took his hand in hers, smiling and blushing when she felt him gently press his lips against her knuckles, "so I want you to promise me that if anything is ever bothering us, then we'll talk to the other about it. Because I don't think that I'll be able to stand to go through that again. God," she snuggled in closer to his chest, "I wish I could just stay here with you like this forever."

"Sounds like a good plan, to me."

"Promise?" she murmured against his stomach.

"Yes," he chuckled, gently cupping her face in his hands, making her eyes meet his, "I promise," he pressed his lips against hers, leaving the rest of the world behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? Hate it? Was it too lame? <strong>

**I'm almost finished with chapter thirteen; I'll post it as soon as I get ten reviews. So please, please, please review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Holy Samchel! I have over two hundred reviews! That's so freaking insane! You guys are the best readers in the world, and I'm so thankful for each and every one of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I couldn't have done this without you! I just hope that you guys will like this chapter!**

**In other news, did you guys see the leaked music video for 'Stereo Hearts'? If you haven't, go watch it on youtube! There was so much Samchel in it that after I watched it, I was still grinning for like an hour!**

**Now on to chapter thirteen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirteen

_It's time to try__  
><em>_Defying gravity__  
><em>_I think I'll try__  
><em>_Defying gravity__  
><em>_Kiss me goodbye__  
><em>_I am defying gravity__  
><em>_And you wont bring me down!_

Sam smiled as he walked past the bathroom door, listening to his fiancé sing in the shower. She really did have an incredible voice; it damn near broke his heart to know that she had given up on all of her Broadway dreams. Back in high school, the small girl couldn't help but smile when she thought about her future as a Broadway star.

Rachel _hated_ her job at the diner. Sam could tell; the way she would always come home tired, unhappy, and even a little cranky at times. What he didn't understand, though, was why she didn't just do what she had always loved doing, in the first place. It just didn't make any sense.

He didn't want to bother her about it, though. He had talked to her about it a few times before, and she had just brushed the topic away, changing the course of the conversation, completely.

The blonde boy sighed as he sat on the bed that he and Rachel shared, smiling as he saw the picture of Rachel and Olivia on his nightstand. The little girl was back to sleeping in her own room again, as his family finally went back home to Tennessee. He didn't know what made his mother finally decide to leave; maybe she felt bad about treating Rachel so poorly, or maybe things were just getting too crowded for her, because god knows they were for him; whatever it was, he was sure as hell thankful for it. He loved his family, but he speaks for everyone when he says that it was getting pretty uncomfortable.

So, it was now December, just about a week before Christmas. Rachel's birthday was a week ago, so the three of them went to Wicked; god damn, it was a magical sight, watching Olivia and Rachel's faces light up as they watched the live musical; he wasn't exactly sure that the toddler had known exactly what was going on the whole time, but she had really enjoyed, probably just as much as Rachel did.

Since Olivia was back in her room, things with Rachel and Sam went back to normal in between the sheets (maybe even a little bit better than before, if that was even a possibility), so the green eyed boy was _extremely_ happy about that. Plus, he felt safer knowing that Stevie wasn't walking into their room every ten minutes or so (Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew that his brother was just hoping that he'd get lucky, and "accidentally" catch a glimpse of a naked Rachel. But then again, could he really blame him? He knew first hand that a completely nude Rachel Berry was one of the most magical sights in the world).

Just then he heard the singing stop, and the pouring water subside, a few minutes before hearing footsteps coming into their bedroom.

"Hey Sammy," Rachel greeted him as she let the red towel wrapped around her body dropped to the ground.

"Hey," he replied grinning brightly at the sight in front of him. Her body truly was magnificent; her beautiful breasts, that would always fit perfectly in his guitar calloused hands, with the soft creamy white skin, and silky pink nipples. He looked at the small patch of hair in between her legs, remembering how many times he would look down at it, longing to touch the beautiful pink silkiness; and, all of the times that she had _let_ his fingers slip inside, bringing her to ecstasy and back… and don't even get him started on her ass.

Seeing her like this, just fresh out of the shower, with her hair all wet, and her body completely exposed made him realize something: he couldn't stand to so much as even _think_ about her with another man. Rachel Barbara Berry was _his_ and only _his_; and there was no fucking way that he would _ever_ hesitate to let _every_ male in the human race know.

"Sam," Rachel shot her fiancé an amused look, "what are you looking at?"

"You," he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you're just so beautiful."

"Well, thank you, Samuel," she smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "you don't look too bad, yourself."

"Oh really, now?" he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Mmm Hmm," she gently pressed her lips against his, her tiny fingers playing in his blonde hair, giggling against his mouth as she felt the pads of his fingers gently move up her spine, tickling her back.

"So," he murmured against her lips once they broke apart, "the big day's just a couple of weeks away."

"Big day?" she smirked, "what big day?"

"Don't play like that, Rach," Sam shook his head, "this day is really important."

Rachel let out a light laugh, "you're just excited because you think that all we'll be doing during our honey moon is making love."

"But," he raised an eyebrow, "that's the whole _point_ of having a honey moon; so a newlywed couple can wank without anybody walking in on them, or interrupting them."

"No," Rachel shook her head and sighed, rolling her chocolate brown eyes, "a honey moon is a time when a new husband and wife spend the first week or so of the marriage just getting to know each other a little better."

"Come on, Rachel," he chuckled, "I think that we both know _all_ that there is to know about each other."

"True," she agreed, placing another kiss on his lips.

"But seriously, babe," he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, "I'm really excited."

"Really?" she looked up at him, her eyes clear and bright.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. Did you know…" he squeezed her hand, affectionately, "… that I've wanted to marry you, since high school?"

"Sam…" the small girl shot Sam one of her famous, thousand watt smiles, "do…do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," the blonde boy returned the smile, "Rachel, this is my dream. Getting married, and having a family with you… it… it just seems too good to be true… you're just… just the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out," he tucked a few stray strands of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "you have no idea how proud I am to call you my woman; god, I'm so glad that I decided to come look for you back in June," he squeezed her a little tighter, "because I can't imagine living without you, anymore…"

"I can't imagine living without you either, Sammy," she whispered, pressing her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat from outside his t-shirt.

The two of them silently made their way to the bed, their hands still intertwined. They laid there in the sweet silence for a few minutes before Rachel finally said, "Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Do… would you ever want to have any more kids… someday in the future?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "yeah, I'd like that… maybe a few years from now, we could have two or three more kids… Livy could be a big sister… do you think she'd like that?"

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded, her smile growing even larger, "I think she would; I don't think that she would mind sharing us…" Rachel giggled, "… I mean, I don't mind sharing_ you_… as long as the girl I'm sharing you with is Olivia; if it's with anyone else, then I'm sorry, but she's going down."

"Wow, Rachel," Sam chuckled, his eyebrows raised, "I've never seen you like this, before; I've gotta say, it's kind of sexy."

"Shut up, perve," the brown eyed girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, now I know the real you… now I know that if you saw another woman checking me out, you'd probably bash their head in with a desk chair, or something."

"Samuel, I may get a little… upset when I see another girl showing an interest in you, especially when it's clear to them that we're together, but I assure you, I'm not homicidal."

"Baby, I promise," he gently kissed her neck, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about; I love _you_ and only _you_, and nothing on this earth could ever change that."

"I love you, too," she snuggled in closer to him, "you know," Rachel sighed, "this is going to be our first holiday together, since high school."

"I know," he nodded and smiled, just happy to have her in his arms.

"It's so much nicer here with you around," she continued, "it used to be just me and Livy; I mean, Santana, or Brittany, or Noah would sometimes come over, but a lot of times, it was just the two of us… it's really nice to have some help around here…"

"Oh, I see," he joked, "you didn't really miss me… you just needed a babysitter… and a sex slave; I know for a fact that you can't get enough Sam Evans lovin'."

"Yes, of course," she rolled her eyes, "that's exactly what I wanted to do. Leave our kid with you while I go to many, many parties with my girlfriends, and then later drag myself home just so I can hop into our bedroom and seduce you…"

"Well… the part where you seduce me sounds like a lot of fun…"

"God, you are _such_ a perve…"

"Your perve, babe," he murmured against her lips.

"I suppose you are," she whispered, lazily tracing the jagged shape of his abs with her finger, "you know, when I agreed to go out with you, I didn't realize that all of these raunchy sex jokes would be included. In fact, until we had sex for the first time, you were the perfect gentleman."

"Hey!" he faked hurt, "I'm still a gentleman… at least I don't say those things in public!"

"Um… yes you do…"

"What?"

"Just because you whisper it into my ear doesn't mean that it's not considered 'public'."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess you really took a leap of faith when you agreed to go out with me…"

"Yeah, I guess I do…" she ran her hand through his golden blonde hair, "but I think that it was a chance worth taking; don't you?"

"Definitely," he nodded in agreement, letting her wrap her arms around his neck pulling him in for one more kiss.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So, Rachel," Shelby said as she handed her a cup of coffee, taking a sip from her own mug. Sam was at work, so Rachel decided that to take Olivia to Shelby's; that way, she and Shelby could talk, while Livy and Beth play, "I was thinking about this whole 'marrige' thing, and I've decided that I'm… I'm on board with it…"

"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, unsure that she had heard her mother right.

"Yes," Shelby nodded.

"Wow mom," she smiled, "I… I can't believe this... this is so great… I mean, I was hoping that you would come around, but this is incredible! I… I guess that… that you really don't hate Sam, too much, huh?"

"Well," she sighed, "I'll admit, he's not as bad as I thought… actually, I'm just glad you didn't stay with that Flynn boy; sweetheart, I know you liked him, but he was so… he was just so… _clueless_."

"Yeah," the younger woman let out a small laugh, "I know."

"And at least you didn't get back with Noah."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "mom, I thought you liked Noah."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Noah, it's just… he… you know… what was the name of his last steady girlfriend? I forgot…"

"Um…" she thought for a quick moment, "…actually… he hasn't had one since… since high school…"

"And that's exactly my point," Shelby sighed, "anyway, as I was saying… I… I just want to make sure that you know just exactly what you're getting yourself into…"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Well… do you know what his plans are for the future?"

"I… well, we… he has a job, and… and right now we're in the process of selling his old apartment, and… I'm pretty sure that marrying me is a pretty big part of his future…"

"Rachel, he works at a comic book store; you and I both know that it's not really an _ideal_ job… does he have anything else planned out… like… is… is he planning on going to college."

"No…" she shook her head, "…but he did go for a year, back in Tennessee; he tried it out, and he didn't like it… college isn't for everyone, you know…"

"Yeah, well neither is marriage."

"What?" the small girl looked at her mother with disbelief, "I thought you said that you were okay with the two of us getting married…"

"Look. Sam's a nice guy, but… he's going nowhere, Rachel, and if you don't do something soon, then he'll be taking you with him…"

"How can you say that, mom? You… do you have any idea how much better my life is because of him? I love him so much, and I know that he feels the same way about me… and he loves Olivia. God, you know, having him around is _so_ much better for Olivia… she needs him just as much as I do!"

"Alright, listen," she sighed, "I don't want to fight with you… I just want you to be happy, and financially secure… you're my daughter, and I love you…"

"I love you too, mom, but… Sam and I are getting married, and that's that… okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and kissed her head. The older woman knew what she had done was wrong… she knew that she didn't have a problem with her daughter's boyfriend; Sam was a lovely man, and she knew that he loved Rachel… she just couldn't bring herself to tell Rachel the truth about what happened between her and Noah… she had tried many times during the past few years, but she just couldn't… she was too.. ashamed.

She was worried about Sam and Rachel, though. They were just so… _young_. Life can throw some nasty things at you… and were they really ready for any of them?

Sighing, she took another sip of coffee from her cup, and decided not to bring it up, again. There were just some things that people would have to figure out all on their own. She just hoped that they would be okay.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel turned in her bed. What time was it? Because she thought she heard a noise. Maybe music? Like… like a guitar, possibly? But it was just about six o'clock… why the hell would someone be playing guitar so early in the morning?

_I know I'm still young__  
><em>_But, I know how I feel.__  
><em>_I might not have too much experience__  
><em>_But, I know when love is real;_

"What the…" The small girl sat up in bed, her eyes widening at what she saw. Sam was standing in in front of her, whilst playing guitar, and singing.

He smiled at her, not missing a note even when he saw those big, warm, welcoming chocolate brown eyes look up at him, and that beautiful, perfect mouth.

_By the way my heart starts pounding__  
><em>_When I look into your eyes.__  
><em>_I might look a little silly__  
><em>_Standing with my arms stretched open wide,_

Rachel sighed happily. She loved his voice; even back in high school, the sound of him singing had always been so comforting to her. Resting her head on the pillow, once again, her heart melting as he continued to sing.

_I love you this big__  
><em>_Eyes have never seen...this big__  
><em>_No-one's ever dreamed...this big__  
><em>_And I'll spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_Explaining what words cannot describe, but I'll try__  
><em>_I love you this big._

"God almighty," she muttered softly. Was it possible for her to love this man any more than she already did before? She thought it wasn't, but now she was starting to think that this song just might prove her wrong.

Only Sam. Only Sam would go out of his way at six o'clock on Christmas morning, just to woo her, and make her feel loved. She couldn't even imagine Finn or Jesse _ever_ doing anything even remotely close to this.

_I'll love you to the moon and back,__  
><em>_I'll love you all the time__  
><em>_Deeper than the ocean__  
><em>_And higher than the pines__  
><em>_Cause girl, you do something to me__  
><em>_deep down in my heart.__  
><em>_I know I look a little crazy__  
><em>_standing with my arms stretched all apart._

The brown eyed girl couldn't help but keep smiling like an idiot when he walked a little closer to her, his mouth stretching into a large, wide smile. He really was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was always doing things to woo her, and to make her feel special, like singing to her, buying her chocolates… even when he just _told _her how beautiful she was, it felt amazing.

_I love you this big__  
><em>_Eyes have never seen... this big__  
><em>_No-one's ever dreamed... this big__  
><em>_And I'll spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try__  
><em>_I love you this big_

Sam's smile grew even wider as he continued to watch Rachel. He loved seeing her like this; smiling, happy… just feeling _good_ about herself. That was why he would constantly go out of his way to do such special things for her; to make sure that she knew how loved she really was.

He knew that she would get insecure, a lot. He didn't understand why, though. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, in his eyes, at least. God, wouldn't that be awesome? If the rest of the world could see Rachel from his eyes? Then maybe, everybody who had made fun of her back in high school could see how incredibly gorgeous she really was.

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would__  
><em>_I love you this big__  
><em>_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky__  
><em>_If I could, I would_

Rachel blushed when she felt Sam's emerald green eyes staring directly into her brown ones. It took a lot of strength and self-control to not just jump into his arms right then and there, spreading kisses all over his face.

_I love you this big__  
><em>_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big__  
><em>_No-one's ever dreamed... this big__  
><em>_And I'll spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try__  
><em>_I love you this big_

Sam sat on the bed as he sang the last verse of the song, letting Rachel rest her head against his shoulder.

_I love you this big__  
><em>_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big__  
><em>_No-one's ever dreamed... this big__  
><em>_And I'll spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try__  
><em>_I love you this big_

After Sam set his guitar down, Rachel crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Sam whispered before he felt Rachel press her lips against his.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy," she whispered back, resting her head against his chest, "that was the most beautiful song."

"You liked it?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded as she took his hand, tangling her fingers in between his, as she pressed her forehead against his, "was that my Christmas present?"

"Part of it."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Come on," he tightened his grip on her hand, before gently pulling her out of bed.

"Sam, what are you-"

"You'll see," was his only response, as he led her through the hallway and into the living room. The blonde boy walked up to the large, decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the room. He smiled up at the tree, remembering how he put Olivia on top of his shoulders so she could put the star on top, and when, just a few days ago, he and Rachel had stayed up until about three o'clock in the morning, wrapping all of Olivia's presents, and just talking. He sat down, urging her to do the same.

"Samuel, could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Alright, just… just wait there for like one second," he reached all the way back behind the tree and grabbed a small, wrapped box, before bringing his arm back around, and placing it in Rachel's hand.

"What's this-"

"Open it," he interrupted.

"But-"

"Just… open it," he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Um… okay… but you really didn't need to get me anything; the song alone was wonderful, and-"

"Babe, come on," he chuckled, "it took me a lot of time to plan all of this out; just open the present…"

"Alright, alright," she giggled, beginning to carefully rip off the wrapping paper, "Sam, what… what is this?" she asked when she finished unwrapping what turned out to be a little black box.

"Open it…"

"Samuel Joseph Evans, if this is some sort of weird sex toy, then I swear to god, I'll-"

"No, I promise, it's nothing like that… just open it…"

Sighing, Rachel slowly opened the box, gasping at what was inside. A beautiful diamond was sitting straight up in the soft, white interior of the box, sparkling in the light, "Sam," she breathed, "this ring… what's… what's it-"

"It's an engagement ring," he smiled down at her.

"Sam, this is lovely, but… we're already engaged…"

"I know, but… I kind of feel bad that… you know… that I never really _proposed_ to you… because let's face it… when I left… I must have ut you through a lot of shit… you know, with Karofsky, and the slushies, and everything…"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I've actually tried to forget that…"

"…anyway…" he sighed, "I know that nothing will ever _really_ make up for me leaving you, but… I just want to give you everything you deserve, from now on… so… here, give me your hand…"

"Wait a minute!" she pulled her hand away.

"W-what?" he shook his head in confusion. _Crap! She doesn't like it! You dumbass, you should have gotten a bigger diamond, or something! God, she probably thinks I'm some kind of loser, now!_

"Well, you said you wanted to give me a proper proposal, didn't you?"

"Um, yeah… babe, what are you…"

"Samuel," she let out a small laugh, shaking her head, "you didn't _ask _me anything, yet…"

"Oh you're mean," he shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, but you're the one who said it."

"Alright then," he got up on one knee.

"Sam, wait, I was just kidding; you don't really have to-"

"Too late!" he took the little black box out of her hands, and turned it toward her, "babe, these last few months have been incredible. I lve you so much. No, that doesn't explain how much I love you; no amount of words in the English language, in any language, could explain what I ffel for you. Every morning I wake up, and I'm instantly happy. I'm happy because you're right there next to me. We have a beautiful daughter together, and the two of you make my life complete. So," he smiled up at her, "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you please do me the wonderful honor of being my wife?"

Rachel paused for a quick moment… that kind of made Sam nervous… "Rae…"

"Well, duh, stupid!" she finally burst out, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd marry you right this minute, if I could…"

"Well, we could…"

"Don't even think about it, Sam! Don't you remember our last attempt at getting married on a whim; we're definitely waiting until the twenty third…"

"Aw, come on," he whined, "that's almost a _month_ away!"

"Oh, you can wait…"

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "not really."

"Damn," he sighed, "well, then I guess it'll feel even better when it comes, huh?" the green eyed boy kissed his fiancé's temple, "I really do love you, baby. Here, give me your hand," he took his hand in hers, gently kissing her knuckles, before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Sam," Rachel sighed happily, tears forming in her eyes, "you have no idea how happy you've made me. Oh," she pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "you've already made up for what you did back in high school; you've made up for it by coming back. You treat me the way no man has ever treated me before… you make me feel special, Sammy, and I'll forever be thankful for that. Seriously, though… the song, the ring, the proposal, it was all so perfect, and the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Would you say that this is the _best_ Christmas that you've ever had?"

"Definitely," she nodded, "but it's really only been my third or fourth time celebrating the holiday. The first time I've really celebrated Christmas was during my senior year of high school, when I was living with my mother and Beth… but so far, yes, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had," she pressed her lips against his.

"Me, too…. I mean, I've been celebrating Christmas all my life, but this is definitely my favorite… because I'm spending it with you… and later Livy… you know, my… my family…"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So… do you… do you think that things are going to be different… once we're married?"

"I don't know… I mean, some things will never change… like… how much I love you and Livy, and how much I care for you both," she kissed his cheek, "I'm one hundred percent certain that you will always and forever be a perve… sure, people in public are still going to look at us, whisper 'do you think those two are really her parents?' for the next few years, but… hell, Sam I don't give a shit about them… the three of us… we're so happy together, and that's all I really care about…"

"Damn. My woman's feisty…"

"Samuel, for the last time, I don't want you calling me that!"

"Aw, why not, Rach? I've been calling you that for as long as I can remember; it's cute. Besides… you let me call you that, and I've grown up since then… I'm not a sixteen year old boy anymore… you're dealing with a man now, Rach… I… I have chest hair, now, you know!"

"Yes, I know," the brown eyed girl smirked, "those two- I'm sorry _three_ strands of hair are _very_ sexy and rugged."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "the mocking never stops with you, does it."

"Not when you're constantly giving me new material."

"You're just lucky that I love you so much."

"Yeah… I am, aren't I?"

"Yup… and I'm lucky, too."

"Really? How so?"

"I have you," he pressed his lips against hers, "and that makes me the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Oh," she placed the back of palm on her forehead and sighed dramatically, pretending to faint in his arms, "how you make me swoon over you."

Chuckling, he kissed her lips, her body still stretched out over his, "Nga yawne lu oer."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too, Sammy."

Later that day, after Olivia had woken up, and opened up all of her presents, the three of them along with Santana, Brittany, and Noah had dinner at Shelby's house; it was, as Sam found out, sort of their Christmas tradition. During the course of the evening, Sam had figured something out: they were all sort of a family; Rachel, Olivia, Santana, Brittany, Noah, Shelby, Beth, and himself. Maybe they weren't all blood related, but did that really matter? They all sort of (and forgive him if he sounded corny, or cheesy) loved each other, in their own way, just like any other family. Sure, they might disagree every so often, but that happens to every family from time to time. His point was, that he might not be spending Christmas with his mother and father, this year, but he was still exactly where he was meant to be… and he had Rachel Barbara Berry to thank for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? The song I used is called 'I Love You This Big' by Scotty McCreery. I chose it because I think that it really fits Sam's personality, and Sam and Rachel's relationship in general.<strong>

**There's only one more chapter left until the wedding, and it's just about finished. I'll post it as soon as I get ten reviews for this one. So please, please, please review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys! What did you think of glee last week? I, personally, felt like gagging throughout a large part of it, and if Sam and Quinn get back together, that just might be it for me. I don't think I'll be able to handle Finchel and Fabrevans in one show. I really liked Mercedes' (Amber Riley) cover of 'I Will Always Love You'. I have to admit… I was tearing up for Sam.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter before the wedding (and here, she's getting to the man that she's **_**meant**_** to marry. There's some explicit material in this chapter, though… if you don't like that sort of stuff, I suggest skipping over the italicized part.**

**Now on to chapter fourteen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Fourteen

"Santana, for the last time, I _don't _want to do this," Rachel sighed, exasperatedly, as Santana and Brittany dragged her into the Victoria's secret store at the local mall.

"Come on, Rach," Santana urged as the three of them walked into the store, "You and trouty are going to be wanking in a hotel room in Hawaii in three days… I mean I know he's nowhere near as hot as my Britz, but still… you're gonna want to look sexy on your wedding night... if not, then why even go on a honeymoon in the first place?"

"Alright," the petite brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes, "that's it… I want to go home… I'm not doing this… I mean, is there really any point in me buying lingerie? It's not like Sam is going to allow me to wear any garment of clothing for very long…"

"Rachel, you're hot," the Latina told her, holding a red satin slip up to Rachel's body, "you should show it off."

"Totally," Brittany agreed, "in fact, if you played for my time, and I weren't engaged to San, I'd _totally _sleep with you."

"Well," Rachel looked up at her ditsy friend, forcing out a smile, "thank you Brittany… that means a lot… I guess…" The small girl followed her friends, reluctantly, as they picked out numerous pieces of lingerie of all different types, shapes, and colors, chatting amongst themselves.

"This one's cute, too," Brittany said, holding up a whit lacy baby doll piece, "San, maybe you should by some of these, too."

"That's a great idea, B," Santana nodded in agreement, "but this is an emergency; Rachel's honeymoon starts in _three nights_…" she paused for a brief moment, "I bet she doesn't own a _single_ sexy outfit…"

"Aww," the blue eyed girl pouted, "that really must suck for Sam…"

"Hey!" Rachel defended, "I'll have you know that Sam is happy, and _very_ satisfied with our sex life…"

"Then why not make it even better?" Santana asked, "it doesn't hurt to spice things up, you know…"

"Fine!" the short girl threw her arms up in defeat, "I'll try on the stupid outfits, okay? If it'll really make you two happy, then I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "oh, Rach, you're gonna look so hot!"

"Once again, Brittany," she sighed, "thank you so much for your interest in my, well, my body… but who knows?" she shrugged, "Sam might not even be into this… it might not be his thing…"

"Well, we'll just have to see…" Santana said adding a skimpy bikini to the now very large pile of clothing.

_Oh, who am I kidding? _Rachel thought as Santana and Brittany dragged her into the fitting rooms, _Sam knows that we're going to have sex as soon as we get there, so he'll probably be hornier than usual, if that's even possible… probably even more so with all the exposed skin that all of these skimpy outfits are going to leave._

But as she continued to think about it she realized that… maybe she _did_ want him all over her… oh, what the hell was she saying? She loved it when he put his hands on her, and she knew it… so maybe he was right about the true purpose, after all… not that she would ever admit it to him… now where would the fun be in _that_?

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey sexy," Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist from behind, kissing her cheek, "whacha up to?"

"Just packing my bag for tonight," she sighed. It was the night before the wedding, and Santana had taken it upon herself to plan a sleepover at her and Brittany's house. Apparently, it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty four hours before the wedding; some sort of old time tradition, or something like that. Rachel didn't really see the point in it; her and Sam's relationship was _anything_ but traditional.

After hearing that the blonde boy would be "womanless" as he liked to call it, that evening Noah had also taken the initiative, and had planned a 'guys night out'. Rachel didn't know exactly what they would be doing, but she really hoped that it wouldn't include getting wasted at some trashy strip club, and then drag their drunken bodies home at three in the morning.

"You know," she turned around to face him, "I'm really going to miss you, tonight. This is going to be our first time sleeping without each other since we first got back together."

"I know," Sam nodded and sighed, "Baby, I honestly don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight… it's going to be so lonely."

"Well, you have to _sleep_. We're getting married tomorrow, and I swear to god I'm holding Noah fully responsible if you fall asleep during our wedding vows."

"Oh come on," he shook his head, "we're not going to be doing anything crazy; the three of us are just going to watch the Giants game and order a pizza."

"Oh please," the brown eyed girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "with Noah in charge, I highly doubt that's all you'll be doing…"

"But I'll be thinking about you the whole time," he mumbled, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "god," Sam sighed, holding her closer to him, "I can't believe that it's only been six months… it feels like we've been together so much longer than that…"

"I know," Rachel knew what he meant. Everything just felt so natural when she was with him, as if they had been doing this for years, now; like it was all meant to be. Every time he touched her felt perfect. When he kissed her she felt love. When he held her tightly and protectively she felt safe. When he carried her to bed it was strength, and when he pushed into her it was yearning. When he kissed her forehead it was comfort, when he sobbed into her neck it was sensitivity; when they walked hand in hand, it was partnership.

She knew that things were going to be hard later in life; they already had a daughter, and were planning to have more children in the future. They didn't have too much finical security, or any plans for the future… but Rachel didn't care. Life is a pain in the ass for everybody at one point or another, so why not spend it with the man that was her everything?

She could see how much happier Olivia was now that Sam was around all the time. The two your old brunette was definitely a daddy's girl, no doubt about that. She may be too young to know it now, but Olivia had her father wrapped tightly around her little finger; just like her mother, she had the power to make Sam melt.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "absolutely not."

"So… you're really ready to do this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Sammy," she smiled up at him, "I can't wait to marry you… I… I just want to stay with you forever…"

"That's why we're getting married, baby," he chuckled, placing a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "and then… after the wedding… and the party… you know what I'm going to do?"

"Hmm…" she pretended to think for a brief moment, "well, I'm pretty sure that Funny Girl is playing on channel seven tomorrow night, if that's what you're referring to."

"No…" he shook his head, "that's not even close… as soon as we get to our hotel room, I swear on my life, I'm going to kiss every inch of your beautiful, soft skin, and make love to my brand new wife."

"Congratulations, Samuel; you've just combined your perviness with your corniness, to create a whole new way to pester me."

"You know you want me…" he gave her a silly wiggle of his eyebrows, "wanna go make out?"

"You're never going to stop, are you?"

"What?" he shrugged, "I was a gentleman… I said _make out_, not _have sex_. I'm taking it slow."

"Oh," she shot him an amused look, "gee, thank you…but…" she placed her hand on his arm, "but I think I'd rather wait until tomorrow night… you know, to make it more special… and no," she shook her head, "your balls aren't going to explode, so don't even _think_ of using that excuse, again."

"Fine," he sighed, disappointedly.

"Don't worry," she smiled, deciding to cut the blonde boy some slack; it _was_ the eve of their wedding, after all, "tomorrow night, I'll be _all _yours… god… you're so handsome," she said truthfully, pressing her forehead against his, "I've got to admit, I'm extremely lucky…"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I'm the lucky one…"

"No seriously," I was McKinley's biggest loser back in high school, and you, the _adorable_ quarterback… you saw something that nobody else did… truth be told, I don't know exactly _what_ you see in me, but… whatever it is, I'm thankful for it, because it gave me you…"

"Well, crap!" Sam crossed his arms.

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"That's it," he wrapped her arms around her petite body "you're staying with me, tonight; I'm not sleeping without you…"

"Sam, I want to sleep with you too, but… I really don't think that our friends are giving us much of a choice, tonight… besides… Santana and Kurt have been obsessing over tonight and tomorrow for the past three weeks… it's easier to let them have their way…, plus…" she giggled, "it's just one night… I think we can manage, considering that we've been apart for over two years."

"Yeah," he sighed, "you know what that means?"

"No; what?" Rachel asked.

"We've known each other for like… four years… I've been in love with you for four years…"

The blonde boy smiled when he thought about their relationship… some parts of it might have hurt like hell, but… it was all worth it, now. The two of them had been through the good, the bad, the sweet, the ugly… the embarrassing. Jesus Christ, the amount of times he had embarrassed himself in front of Rachel during high school… there were just too many to count… but then again… one of his most embarrassing moments turned out to be one of the most glorious moments of his entire high school career.

_Sam and Rachel were making out on Sam's bed. His parents were both at work, and the elementary school didn't end until four, so Stacie and Stevie wouldn't be home for about an hour and a half. Which was a good thing, because Sam __**really **__didn't want to stop… and even when they __**did**__ stop, at the rate that they were going, he was probably going to need to sneak into the bathroom for a few minutes to… never mind._

"_Mmm," Rachel whimpered against his mouth as Sam's guitar calloused fingers slid up her thigh. The small girl was letting him go a lot further than they had used to, lately. He still wasn't allowed to touch her breasts… which, don't get him wrong, he totally respected; he would never, ever pressure his girlfriend into doing __**anything **__that she didn't want to do, but… damn, sometimes, he really did long for her to touch him… it didn't even need to be sex, it was just… sometimes he just wished that he could wank while looking at her… or better yet, have her do it __**for**__ him, __**Damn**__, he thought, __**now that's a hot thought**__- __**wait no! No hot thoughts right now… you can barely control yourself as it is!**_

"_Mmm, Sammm," Rachel hummed as their tongues continued to dance, her fingers gently tangled into his golden blonde hair. She had never told him this before, but Sam was guessing that she really loved his trouty mouth. This was sort of turning into a weekly routine. Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays were always at his place, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays at hers. Tuesday was their 'alone' day; there was such a thing as too much of a good thing._

"_Um…" Rachel looked down when she felt a certain hardness against her crotch, a little nervous when, to her surprise, it felt insanely good. She ignored it though; this was their time, and she wasn't going to let a slight case of the nerves ruin it for the both of them._

"_Urrghh…" Sam let out a soft, whiny moan when he felt his wildly throbbing cock press against his zipper, his heart racing as he continued to massage her tongue with his; he was dying to take little Sam out of his denim confinement. That was the thing with making out with Rachel Berry… it was wonderful, and wished they could do this all day long… but if they __**were**__ to go like this all day long, his balls would probably be so heavy that they would drag on the floor when he walked; even now, they ached like __**crazy**__._

_The green eyed boy really did try to ignore it, though; trying to focus on Rachel's mouth, god, her tongue tasted so good. He couldn't get enough. __**Oh shit**__, he squirmed, trying to readjust himself, so maybe he could somehow move his dick away from the hard metal of his zipper. Fuck, he needed to cum… he didn't want to end this so soon, but… shit, his dick was so hard that it hurt; he couldn't take it, anymore!_

_**God,**__ he thought,__** I… I just need to hump something.**__ Without thinking straight, his mind clouded up with lust, want, and need, he ground his hips against hers, "oooh," he groaned at the pleasurable feeling. He could feel it. He could feel the heat pulsating from Rachel's crotch… she was horny, too, probably just as much as he was. _

_He bucked his hips against hers, again, "Uh!" he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut and his jaw dropping open as another bolt of pleasure raced through him. Sam buried his face into Rachel's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point._

_**I bet she feels so fucking good**__, Sam thought as he continued to grind against her, his toes curling and uncurling as the pleasure came and went. His erection grew even stiffer as he thought about what making love to Rachel Berry would be like, internally kicking himself when he accidently let the words 'nice and tight' escape his lips._

_He didn't know how long he could actually go for; he was still a virgin, and whenever he masturbated, he would let himself go as soon as he felt even the slightest urge. But now, if he had to guess, he would probably say not very long. The green eyed boy felt his orgasm racing toward him, and fisted the blue Avatar comforter in his hands; shit, this was harder than he thought._

_He knew he had to stop. He could barely hang on, and… well, he couldn't… release himself right in front of her… could he?_

"_S-S-Sammm…" Rachel moaned when she felt Sam's hips grind into hers. Was it supposed to feel this good? He… he had never done anything like this before. His body was trembling, and he was breathing heavily, now. His body would tense up every once in a while, and he would gasp, noises, wonderful noises of all sorts- moans, groans, even a few whimpers, escaping his lips. She felt a wave of pleasure hit her, and she arched her back, involuntarily, her hips grinding with his._

_**Gotta hold it**__, he kept repeating over and over in his head. __**Dead puppies… think about dead puppies… **__his lips were against hers, again and he couldn't help it… he couldn't help but think about how fucking incredible those lips would feel wrapped around his dick… "B-B-Baby…" it was coming… his climax was coming, and he didn't think that he would be able to stop it…_

"_Oh... oh!" Rachel was in heaven… nothing had ever felt so good… and now, as embarrassed as she would be to say it, she was picturing him naked, with his large, soft, pink lips gently suckling on one of her nipples… __**oh no**__, she thought, squirming as she felt her boyfriend continue to rub himself against her. At first she was just hot and bothered, but now… oh god, now she was __**soaking**__ wet. "uh," she whimpered into his mouth, oh, how much longer was he planning on doing this? She could only contain herself for so long!_

"_Fuck!" he whispered, his teeth clenched as they continued to make out, his cock throbbing, her core on fire, neither knowing how good they were making the other feel. He felt a small part of the crotch of his pants dampen just a little bit. __**Oh crap! **__There was the precum… now he was really screwed, "ooouuuuhhhh!" he moaned, the friction feeling incredible. There was a small part of him, that was hidden deep inside, that really didn't give a crap, and wanted to just release himself right then and there. The blonde boy knew how good orgasms feel, even with just his hand; but to cum with (a very aroused) Rachel under him, while he rubbed his __**throbbing**__ penis against her panty clad pussy? The sensation was equivalent to what he would do with his and amplified two hundred and fifty percent_

"_Um, uh, um, uh…" Rachel's breathing became noticeably heavier as she too struggled to contain her climax. She wasn't nearly as desperate to control it as Sam was his, but she was getting there. Christ, she really needed to release herself. __**That's it**__, she told herself, silently, __**as soon as Sam drives me home, I'm going to walk right upstairs, lock my door, and finish myself off… i-if I can wait that long…**_

_What would Sam say when he saw the wet patch on the front of her skirt? And she was sure that part of his comforter was probably pretty damp, too?_

_Sam held his breath. He clenched his muscles, stood still for a moment, anything he could to stop himself from cumming… it was no use… he absolutely couldn't hold it anymore, "Oh, Rachel!" he moaned, "Ohhhhhh!" he pace became frantic, as the milky white liquid shot out of his dick. He thought he might have heard Rachel scream out a loud, "Fuck, Sammy!" but he was probably just imagining things. Oh crap, how could he have let this happen? Rachel's probably so pissed at him! That was probably why she was screaming! But the pleasure, holy fuck, the pleasure. He had never felt something so incredible, before. Something came over him, and he couldn't control the way his body spasmed on top of her, heat traveling throughout his muscular body, little tiny beads of sweat popping up all over his body._

_When his orgasm ended, and his body relaxed, he looked down at Rachel, guiltily. "Rachel," he sat up, "Rachel, I'm so sorry," he looked down, to see the huge wet spot all over her, crotch, and her skirt, and the comforter, "god, I don't know what happened, I just… I don't know…"_

"_Samuel, it's okay," Rachel giggled._

"_No, it's not. Look," he shook his head, "I got it all over you. Here," he lifted his shirt up and over his head, "let me help you clean up," he began to dab her legs with the soft white material._

"_Sam, no, it's… it's not yours…" Rachel shook her head._

"_What?" he shook his head, "what do you mean, 'it's not mine'. That doesn't-" his eyes widened in realization, "oh! You… you mean that you…"_

"_Yes…" the petite brunette nodded and sighed, "you… you made me… you made me c-cum…"_

"_Oh," he smiled. Sam couldn't believe it; he just made Rachel Berry cum, "wow… that's… a-are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded, "it… it was… nice…"_

"_Really?" his eyes grew as wide as beach balls._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, I…" he paused for a moment, unable to think of what to say next, "I'm… sorry?"_

"_No, don't be…" Rachel shook her head, "it… it was lovely, I… I'm just a little nervous about it, is all."_

"_What? Why were you nervous?"_

"_I don't know…" she shrugged, "I just… I've… I've never had a man… make me… you know… make me cum, before."_

"_Oh," the blonde boy couldn't stop the proud smile from spreading across his face, "did… did I make you feel… good?"_

"_Definitely," Rachel nodded and smiled, "but… I think we've made a pretty big mess," she gestured to the wet spot on his jeans, the front of her skirt, and all over the bedspread. _

"_Be honest," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, "do you really care?"_

"_No," she shook her head, resting her head against his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. The small girl lifted her hand, gazing at the promise ring that he had given her just a week ago. __**"I want to marry you… someday."**__ His voice echoed through her head. She wanted to marry him, too. Not right then, of course, but someday. She had never felt this way about anyone, before. She didn't know what it was, but… Sam was different. He didn't pressure her into anything, or make her feel guilty when she told him that she wanted to wait to have sex._

_But now… she didn't think that she wanted to wait, anymore. When she thought of having sex with Finn or Jesse, she considered it more of a chore, than a pleasure. But with Sam… she thought of love, want, and need… and muscular arms... and wetness._

"_Sam?" she looked up at him._

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_I love you."_

_Sam smiled down at her, "I love you too."_

_Rachel moved her head back down to his chest, her petite body cuddling into his side. She closed her eyes, after noticing that his were closed, and that her eyelids were suddenly extremely heavy. The couple drifted to sleep, completely content in each other's arms._

"Sam," Rachel pressed her hand against his cheek, bringing him back into reality, "are you okay?"

"What?" he shook his head, "oh… yeah. So… my mom's going to be there tomorrow. Do you think you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," the brown eyed girl nodded and sighed, "I honestly don't care who's going to be there… just as long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

"Well, in that case, I'll check my schedule."

"Oh, thank you so very much… I hope you can make it."

"I'll try my best," he chuckled, "but seriously, Rach… the next time we see each other… it'll be at the altar."

"I know," she nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Are you ready?" he gently kissed her knuckles.

"Yes," she squeezed his hand, "I'm ready."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Pizza's here!" Santana called as she walked back into the living room in the apartment that she and Brittany shared.

"Yes!" Brittany cheered, "it's about time!"

"Girls," Kurt shook his head, disapprovingly, "I hope this isn't all you have been eating since I've been gone; do you have any idea what this does to your figure? Especially you, missy," he looked at Rachel, who was taking a bite of a veggie supreme slice of pizza, "not only will it go to your hips faster because you're shorter, but _you_ have a wedding to consummate, tomorrow."

"Ew," Brittany's face scrunched up in disgust, "I got consummated in a coffee store, once. It hurt a lot."

"That's_ constipated_, hun," Santana corrected her fiancé, before turning her attention back to Kurt, "leave her alone, Kurt; she's probably a nervous wreck as it is."

"Actually," the petite brunette shook her head, "I'm not really that nervous, at all… I'm just… excited, really."

"Oh," Santana smiled, "that's good. What about Sam?"

"He's excited, too… though I'm afraid that he might be a little more excited about the honeymoon than the actual wedding."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Santana through her arms up in the air, "that's the best freaking part!"

"Santana's right," Kurt nodded in agreement, "I mean, you get to spend an entire week in Hawaii with your man; who's body, by the way, is exquisite, from what I remember from high school... I have to say, I'm a little jealous."

"Same here," Santana nodded.

"I'm not jealous of her..." Brittany shook her head, "I feel sorry for her…"

"Why, Britt? I'm really happy with Sam."

"Yeah, I know, Sam's great… he's _abulous_… but now you're gonna have to learn how to spell a whole new last name… it took me ten years to learn my last name; that's why when San and I get married, I'm keeping my last name."

"I appreciate your concern, Britt, but I think I'll manage," Rachel patted her ditsy friend on the shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, wait a minute… I thought we were talking about sex, here! Not last names!" Santana exclaimed, "So… how's Sammy boy in bed?"

"I don't like to talk about my sex life…" Rachel shook her head.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "that bad, huh?"

"What? No!" the small girl retorted, "Samuel is _incredible_ in bed, for your information… he even makes Na'vi sound sexy."

"Na'vi?" Brittany shook her head in confusion, "you mean that Avatar language?"

"Oh my god!" Santana burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh my fucking god! He talks in Na'vi during your sexy times? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Huh," Kurt shrugged, "kinky. It kind of makes me wonder what other kind of freaky stuff you do between the sheets."

"What's the big deal?" Rachel shrugged, "I bet that you and Blaine talk dirty to each other during sex… Sam… Sam just does it in Na'vi…"

"Wow…" the Latina shook her head, "that's… that's just weird… which means that he's _definitely _packing heat below the belt, if he's as good as you say he is."

"Alright, can we please stop talking about this? How about we talk about the actual wedding?"

"No… how about we talk about... Finn?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Finn?" Rachel shook her head, "why would we talk about Finn? I haven't seen him in years."

"Well…" the brown haired boy shrugged, "you know, I told my dad and Carol about the wedding…"

"Yes, I know…" Rachel nodded, "they're coming tomorrow… remember?"

"Well, don't you think that they could have told Finn? Actually… now that I think about it… they're smart enough not to bring it up around him…"

"Plus," Santana added, "he's too dense to figure it out."

"It doesn't matter," Rachel shook her head, "I mean what could he possibly do to stop me from marrying Sam?"

"That's true," Kurt agreed, "you really love him, don't you?"

"Sam? Yeah," Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I can tell; you're completely smitten with him…"

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "plus, he's the only one of your boyfriends that I don't hate… excluding Puckerman."

"Wait… I get why you don't like Finn, but… what about Jesse?"

"Seriously? He pissed off everyone… "

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "I guess you're right."

"I guess you got pretty lucky, in the end, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah... I did get lucky ," Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I deeply apologize if the ending was too lame. But I seriously can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter; it's the longest chapter of fan fiction that I've ever written. I, as always, just hope that I'm doing these two justice. In my mind, Samchel is the most perfect couple (that should be) on television, so I really hope that it didn't suck.<strong>

**I'm almost finished with chapter fifteen. I just have to finish up the last scene, and do some proofreading; I just started winter break, so I'm off, so it shouldn't take long. I'll probably finish by today. I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews so please, please, please review!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys! So, it's almost a week after I wanted to publish this, and the word count has gotten even more monstrous than before. Seriously though, I honestly didn't know where to stop with this one. I really hope that it doesn't suck, though. I tried to make it as real as possible. But please, keep in mind, though, that I've only been to about seven weddings, so, if I got something wrong, feel free to tell me in a review.**

**Now on to chapter fifteen**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Fifteen

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, taking in the atmosphere around her. Something was different; this wasn't her bedroom. Her room was painted sky blue, not orange, and where were all the pictures of her, Sam, and Olivia? And… where the hell was Sam?_ Jesus Christ!_ She thought, _if we're in another hospital again, I swear to god, I think I just might go insane!_

The petite brunette quickly sat up in bed and looked around. When she saw Santana sleeping next to her on the bed, and Kurt and Brittany sprawled in a series of pillows, sheets, quilts, and blankets across the floor, she breathed in a sigh of relief, as the memories of pizza, hot fudge sundaes, and many, many musicals on D.V.D. from last night came rushing back to her.

"Wait a minute…" she mumbled to herself as she pushed the hair out of her face, "if I slept over San's house last night, then…" she beamed in realization… today… today was her wedding day.

"San," Rachel shook her friend, trying to wake her up, "Santana, come on, wake up!"

"¿Qué coño estás hacienda?" the Latina mumbled, rubbing her still blurry eyes

"Wake up, Santana, or I'll sit on you!"

"What the… Berry, I swear to god, you'd better be dying right now, or Imma go all Lima heights on your sweet ass."

"Santana…" Rachel simply smiled, her heart beginning to flutter with excitement, "… this is it… today's the day…"

"Oh, wow," she sat up in bed, "well, that's important… hey Britz… Hummel!" she threw a pillow at Kurt and Brittany, causing them to wake up almost instantly.

"Oh no," Brittany grabbed her knees, "the asteroids are back!"

The rest of the group exchanged a few puzzled looks before Santana sighed, saying, "No, babe; that was me."

"Oh," the blue eyed girl sighed in relief, "thank god."

"Santana," Kurt rubbed his head where the dark haired girl had hit him, "why on earth would you wake up like that? You know damn well that I need my eight hours!"

"Well, today isn't your day," she smirked, "it's Rachel's day."

"Oh my god," Kurt smiled, "I almost completely forgot! You're getting married today, diva!"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and smiled, "I am."

The petite brunette turned on her phone, checking for any voicemails or text messages. Shelby would always call her first thing in the morning when Olivia spent the night at her house. She knew that her daughter was in good, perfectly capable hands when she was with her grandmother, but still… she liked to know just exactly where the little girl was.

"Huh," Rachel mumbled to herself.

"What?" Santana asked curiously.

"I have a new voicemail from Sam."

"Probably apologies…" the Latina suggested nonchalantly, getting up off the bed.

"Apologies? What would he be apologizing for?"

"Fucking a prostitute, getting a massive hangover on your wedding day… who knows?"

"You're insane…" the petite brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sam wouldn't do any of that stuff… he knows how important this day is…" she dialed the voicemail number, pressing the phone against her ear as the newest message began to play.

"_Heeeyy, sexy lady! You know, you really are so fucking sexy… know what? The next time I see you, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna fuck you; I'm just gonna fuck you so hard; you're not gonna know what hit you. Oooh, you're gonna get it…"_ he slurred. Rachel shook her head in confusion

"_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so fucking much. Like, you have no fucking idea. You could kill me, and I would still love you."_

"_Sam!"_ she heard Blaine's voice in the background, _"what're you doing?"_

"_Shh! I'm talkin' to my woman…"_

"_Come on, buddy, give me the phone."_

"_Wha?"_ The message ended.

"Holy shit." Rachel muttered to herself, "that's it; I'm calling Noah."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach, would you just relax! He's fine!" Sam's eyes fluttered open. What the hell happened last night? He remembered driving to that club and then… well, that was it.

Finally finding the energy to pick himself up off the floor, the blonde boy walked up to the Jewish boy, who was sitting in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"Hey," he greeted Noah, who gave him a head nod in return, "who is it?"

"Your lady; she's pissed because of the message you sent her last night."

"Message?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what message?"

"I don't know, I was hammered last night," he shrugged, "go ask Blaine."

"Alright… where is he?"

"I think he's packing up his things in my room."

"Oh… we… we were pretty drunk last night, huh?"

"Well…" he paused for a moment, "considering that I'm missing my underwear… and I'm _sure_ that I was wearing some earlier last night… yeah we were pretty buzzed."

"Crap," Sam rubbed his face and sighed, "here. Let me talk to her."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty mad… I mean, you're definitely going to have to be _extremely_ generous in bed tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "just give me the phone."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Noah handed him the phone.

"Babe?"

"Samuel Joseph Evans, I can't believe you!" Noah was right. She was pissed. But… what the hell did he say in that message? Fuck, why couldn't he remember anything?

"Look, I didn't mean anything I said in that message, last night… unless… wait, what _did_ I say?"

"I'm guessing that you were too drunk to remember anything; am I right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Sam, you promised that you weren't going to do anything crazy, last night! It's our wedding day! I can't believe you!"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry… I swear to god, though, none of it was my idea, I promise… just… could you please tell me what I said… it's kind of killing me…"

"Well… you said that the next time you see me, you were going to fuck me so hard that I wouldn't know what hit me… Sam, it was just rude, crude, and disrespectful… do you know how embarrassing it was to have my friends hear that?"

"Baby, I said I was sorry… you know for a fact that I would _never_ talk to you like that if I were sober… unless we're having sex… then I do because I know you like it…"

"Dammit, Sam! Can you stop talking about sex for like one freakng minute?"

"Rachel, come on. Let's not fight, today. It's our wedding day; you said so, yourself… I love you, Rae."

"Well… I love you, too… and I guess you're right… I mean, we're getting married, today… you know… I really missed you, last night."

"I missed you too," the green eyed boy smiled, happy that his fiancé was back to her sweet self.

"Oh, sure," the petite brunette scoffed through the phone, "of course you did… but… it _is_ nice to know that you'll love me so unconditionally…"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Don't you remember? You said 'oh baby, even if you killed me, I'd still love you'. You know, as I recall from high school, you were one of those guys who, when they got drunk, they turned into Mr. 'I love you'."

"Well… it's not wrong…" he shook his head, "but… I'd like to think that you'd never do that…"

"Of course I wouldn't, Sammy… you know I love you…"

"I love you, too."

"Well…" Rachel sighed, "I'd better go… Kurt's harassing me."

"_Hang up the phone!"_ Sam heard Kurt scream in the background, _"I have a lot of work to do on you!"_

"Oh…" Sam chuckled, "I see… well, good luck, and to be honest, I hope you'll make it out alive."

"Thanks," she giggled, "bye, Sammy."

"Bye beautiful," he hung up the phone.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You nervous?" Noah asked Sam as the two of them stood in the front of the courtroom. It had been a decently long drive to Long Island (he really had to "thank" Kurt for getting Rachel so attached to the place where the reception was going to be held; if it weren't for him, they would probably still be in Manhattan, right now. He didn't really mind that much, though; as long as Rachel was happy, he was, too).

"No," Sam shook his head, "why would I be nervous?"

"Well…" the Jewish boy thought for a moment, "like… what if she doesn't show up?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "she's going to show up. Why would you say that she wouldn't?"

"I don't know, I mean, you never know…" he shrugged, "maybe she's deciding, like, right now, that she's making the biggest mistake of her life."

"Dude, don't be an ass."

"Sorry. Just preparing you for the worst, because you never kn-"

"Puckerman!" Sam screamed, "Stop it, alright? Just stop!"

"Sorry, bro. It's just… you're like my best friend, and… you know, you and Berry have only been together for, like, six months… I just don't want to see you get hurt if things don't turn out the way you plan."

Just then, Joe walked into the room, "Welp," he sighed, "I just got off the phone with Shelby…" he smiled, "your bride's almost here."

Sam smiled brightly., "See?" he turned back to Noah, "I told you."

"Noah," Joe walked up to them, "do you mind if I talked to Sam for a few minutes?"

"Um… sure, I guess…" and with that, the mowhawked boy walked out of the room, leaving the father and son alone."

"So," the older man sighed, "today's the day, huh? My little Sammy boy's tying the knot?"

"Yup," Sam nodded, "you know, dad… I've been waiting a long time for this… you know, just… just for me and Rachel to… I just really love her, dad. And it feels so good that… in just about forty five minutes, I'm going to be able to call her my wife."

"I believe you, son," Joe paused for a brief moment before continuing, "but there's something that I wanted to talk to you about… it's kind of important…"

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what is it?"

"Well, you know that… you and Rachel are going to be starting your honeymoon, tonight."

"Yeah…" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow, not liking the direction that the conversation was going in."

"Well," he sighed, again, "you need to realize that now, you have a partner. That's _two _people."

"Dad, what are you-"

"Don't interrupt me, son, this is important, and trust me, you'll be happy that I'm giving you this advice, in the long run. You don't only have your needs to think about, anymore; Rachel's has needs too, you know, and they're going to need to be taken care of."

"Dad, please don't talk about this. I know how-"

"Let me finish. You can't be selfish in the bedroom, if you want to maintain a healthy sex life. You need to satisfy her needs before your own."

"Dad," Sam clenched his teeth, "I know how to satisfy Rachel in bed, alright?"

"Are you sure?" he asked Because she might just be saying that to spare your feelings. I mean… do you know what eating out is? Because girls really seem to like that."

"Oh holy shit!" the big lipped boy buried his face into his hands, "yes, dad, I know what that is. And I swear, Rachel's happy with our sex life. If she wasn't then she would tell me; Rach isn't the kind of person that hides their feelings; trust me on this one…" his cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "now can we _please_ just stop talking about this? I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. Just… really make it special for her, alright. Rachel is a really special girl; I can tell. You know, I had an inkling that you two would end up getting married one day, the day that you introduced her to us. The way you looked at her… I really do hope that everything works out well for the two of you."

"Thanks ,dad," Sam smiled.

"And remember," Joe began to walk to his seat next to Stacie and Stevie, "_don't _be selfish."

"Yeah, dad," he sighed.

"Samuel?" Elizabeth walked into the room, rushing up to her son.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh god, look at you. Your tie is all crooked," she began to fix his tie.

"Mom, it's fine."

"No it's not. You look all raggedy."

"Wow, mom," the green eyed boy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that you were so into this."

"Well… of course I am. It's my son's wedding, and I don't want him to look like a hoodlum."

"Well, alright," Sam sighed, "but… can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart," Elizabeth smiled at her son, "what is it?"

"Can you at least _try_ to be nice to Rachel today? I mean, come on… she _is_ the bride, after all."

"I thought we already discussed this two months ago. I said I was sorry…"

"I know, I just… I just want to make sure, you know?"

"Well, don't worry," the brunette woman sighed, "I'm not going to bother her, I promise."

"Hold your orgasms, bitches!" they heard a familiar voice exclaim as the door opened, "Santana Lopez has arrived!"

"Wow," Kurt muttered sarcastically, "real classy, Santana."

"Sam," Elizabeth turned her attention back to her son, "am I going to have to tolerate that one, too?"

"Santana?" he shrugged, "actually, she's pretty cool once you get to know her; you just have to get on her good side."

"Wow Evens," the Latina looked him up and down, "you clean up pretty nice."

"Thanks; you too," Sam replied, referring to her lavender dress, "so… where's Rach?"

"She's coming. She just needs to finish helping Brittany in the bathroom… she's not very good with zippers.

"Ah," Sam nodded in understanding, "I see."

"So… she smiled at him, "are you ready?"

"Well, I was…. Until my dad decided to give me a lecture on how to satisfy my wife in bed… but other than that, I'm good."

"Oh, I've been there," Santana sighed, "when I came out to my mom in high school, she did all of this research… and it wasn't your everyday, spending fifteen minutes on Google research… she bought me a video, pamphlets… didn't really have the heart to tell her that Britt and I had done everything."

"Well, it could have been worse," the blonde boy shrugged, "it could have been on your wedding day," he looked down at his feet and shook his head; he still couldn't believe that his father had said that.

"I guess…" Santana agreed.

"Hey, guys," Shelby smiled as she walked into the courtroom, holding Olivia in her arms, "guess who wants to say hi to you."

"Daddy!" Olivia's arms stretched out to her father. Her chocolate brown waves were pulled back out of her face with a yellow headband that matched her dress. Damn; she really did look just like her mother.

"Hey, Livy," Sam kissed her head as Shelby passed her to him, "what have you been up to, today?"

"I had breakfast at gramma's… we had bacon and eggies. An' guess what else?" she looked at him, as if she were about to say something extremely serious and important.

"What?" Sam shot his daughter an amused look.

"Mommy looks like a princess," and there it was. That cute little smile that he adored. Her mouth had definitely resembled his, and she sort of had his smile… but the way her eyes lit up, resembled Rachel whenever _she_ smiled.

"Really?" he asked, gently stroking her tiny cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded, "she has a pretty white dress and _everything._"

"Well, the I can't wait to see her."

As the minutes passed by, more and more of their friends and family began to file into the room. Santana and Shelby had taken their seats in the front row of seats, with Olivia still in his arms. His parents and siblings sat a few seats away from them. There were some people that he didn't recognize, who he guessed were Rachel's relatives from Cleveland. Some of his family members from Tennessee were also there, and he didn't know whether he should be happy or upset… his family was pretty embarrassing, and could tell a lot of stories about when he was younger… mostly ones that he didn't really want his (very) soon-to-be wife to hear.

But when the door opened one final time and Rachel began to walk in alongside Brittany, everything else that he was thinking about disappeared.

The petite brunette looked beautiful. She was wearing an ankle length, white dress that flowed along her body like a soft, white waterfall. The front of her hair was pulled up and out of her face with a small brown clip. The rest of her chocolate brown locks fell perfectly around her face.

"Why, Mr. Evans," Rachel smiled at him when she saw him gazing down at her, "are you staring at me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, Miss Berry," he smirked, "you know, I think that's the last time anybody's going to call you that."

"Well, you can stare all you want," she returned the smirk, "but just know, that I'm getting married, today."

"Really, now? And who, may I ask, is the lucky man?"

"Oh," she smile, "just some weird nerdy guy that I met a few years ago. You don't know him."

"What?" Olivia shook her head in confusion.

"Aw," Rachel smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek, "you look so pretty today, Olivia."

Just then, the door opened as the judge walked in, "alright, it looks like everyone's here. Are we all ready to begin?"

"I think so," Sam smiled and passed Olivia back to Shelby.

"Well, okay, then," he stepped in front of the,.

"You ready for this, baby?" Sam asked, taking her hand in his and kissing Rachel's knuckles.

"Yes," she whispered, her cheeks turning a light tint of red, "I'm ready."

"The friends and family of Rachel and Samuel," the judge began, "I welcome you here, this afternoon, to share in their joy on this lovely day that they will unite in matrimony. Let us join in our love and support of them as we honor them for their continual happiness. It is one of life's richest surprises when the unsuspected meeting of two life paths led them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife."

Sam smiled down at Rachel, silently mouthing, "I love you."

"I love you, to," she mouthed back, returning the smile

"Now, Rachel and Samuel's paths have crossed before," the priest continued on, "they had met back in high school. A time of youth, naivety… you know, when you're that young, and so desperate to find a significant other, it's hard to tell if you're _really _in love with your partner; some people don't even meet that special someone until _years _after they graduate high school, college even… but in some cases, like these two beautiful young people, there's that special spark that… no matter how many years go by, through thick and thin… will always still be right there. And many times, with that strong, unconditional love, comes something else. Olivia Evans," he looked at the little girl sitting in Shelby's lap, "that beautiful child over there, is an example of what their love can make."

Olivia smiled and waved at Sam and Rachel. The two parents smiled adoringly at their child and waved back.

"Samuel and Rachel have decided to create their own vows and present them, today," the judge announced.

Santana quickly walked up to them, handing her a little white piece of paper. "Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"Make me proud, Berry," the Latina smiled at her best friend before walking back to her seat.

"Sam," Rachel smiled up at the blonde boy, looking into his emerald green eyes, "I remember when we were little, Santana, Brittany and I would always dream about the three of us each marrying handsome princes, and then living in one big castle together," everyone in the room giggled, "well, obviously that can't happen. Things change, people change; life and reality hit you, and getting married to a handsome prince and living happily ever after seems like something that only happens in fairy tales… but that's not the case for me…" she paused for a brief moment, "Sammy… _you are_ my prince. You're everything and anything I could ever ask for… everything I wanted. During those two years we were apart… I had always felt that I was missing something; like no matter what I did, or how much money I make, I could never be truly happy," her voice began to quiver as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, "when I look back on those days… I feel so blessed… because I have you, now. I love you more than anything else on this earth, Sammy, and… I couldn't possibly think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with," the small girl wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, letting the tears fall, "I don't _ever _want to be away from you."

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I don't ever want to be away from you, either," he replied, chuckling when he heard the 'awws' coming from the seats.

Once they broke apart, Noah walked up to them, "here," he began to hand Sam a piece of paper of equal size to Rachel's.

"You know what?" Sam shook his head, "I don't think I need that."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm sure," Sam looked back down at Rachel, "You know, Rachel, when I first learned that I was going to have to talk about how I feel for you, I thought it was going to be hard. And now that we're both here… and we're looking into each other's eyes… and I'm seeing just how _beautiful _you look, right now… I know that explaining how much I love you is… it's impossible… You, Rachel Barbara Berry, are the only woman that I've ever loved. The only woman I've ever slept with… you… you're just… beautiful, unspoiled perfection. I don't deserve you. I never have, and I never will. You will _always_ be too good for me, and I will _always_ be the lucky one… but I want you to know that despite that… I'm always going to do whatever I can to make sure that you're happy… because you deserve happiness, especially after everything I must have put you through back in high school," he squeezed her hand, again, "there hasn't been a day since we've first met that… that I haven't woken up, thinking about you. You're my best friend; the love of my life; the mother of my child. Every good thing in my life came to be because of you, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that. And even when we're eighty four, with wrinkles, taking care of all our grandchildren… I'll still love you as much as I do right now… or… probably even more," he gently kissed her knuckles, "I can't wait for you to be my wife, baby."

"Who has the rings?" the judge asked.

"I do," Noah quickly walked up to the front of the room, handing the two silver rings to the judge, who handed one to Sam and one to Rachel

"The wedding ring is an outward sign of an inward spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in an endless love," he looked at Sam, "Samuel, do you take Rachel to be your wife? To love honor, cherish, and protect her; forsaking all others and holding only onto her forever more?"

Smiling from ear to ear, the green eyed boy nodded, looking directly at Rachel, "I do."

The judge then turned towards Rachel, "Rachel, do you take Samuel as your husband? To love, honor, cherish, and protect him; forsaken all others, and holding only onto him forever more?"

With tears still in her eyes, Rachel flashed Sam one of her famous thousand watt smiles before saying, "I do."

"Would you please repeat after me?" he turned back to Sam, "I Samuel."

"I Samuel," he repeated.

"Take thee Rachel."

"Take thee Rachel."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife," Sam smiled. He still couldn't believe that the beautiful woman standing in front of him was just about two minutes away from being officially named 'Mrs. Rachel Evans'.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"Through joy and sorrow."

"Through joy and sorrow."

"And I promise my love to you."

"And I promise my love to you."

"With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I take thee as my wife."

"I take thee as my wife."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live," he slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger, still smiling through all of it.

"I Rachel," the judge turned to Rachel, once more.

"I Rachel."

"Take thee Samuel."

"Take thee Samuel."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"Through joy and sorrow."

"Through joy and sorrow."

"And I promise my love to you."

"And I promise my love to you."

"With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I take thee as my husband."

"I take thee as my husband."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live," she slipped the ring onto his finger, just as he did hers. Oh god, why did she have to start crying again? It was _their_ special day, and she was ruining it with all of the constant tears. Looking up at him through her blurry eyes, Sam didn't seem to care all that much.

"Rachel and Samuel," he continued, "just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merge together to make a beautiful marriage. To make a relationship work it will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to one another, and to learn and grow together. It will take faith to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together," he smiled at the two of them, "you may now kiss the bride."

Standing on her tippy toes, Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pressing her lips against his. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as he gently traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Smiling, she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

"Ew," Stevie whispered to Stacie, "they're making out with tongues, now. I bet they're gonna have sex when it's over."

"Will you just shut up about it," she whispered back, "sex isn't real. Billy's an idiot! Mom said so!"

"Then how do you think babies are made? They have to come from somewhere!"

"Not from sex! That wouldn't make any sense!" Stacie rolled her eyes, beginning to get a little frustrated with her brother.

"Ladies and gentleman," the judge announced when they finally broke apart, "may I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Joseph Evans."

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as newlyweds leaned in for another kiss. Santana was smiling alongside Brittany. Kurt dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, smiling when he felt Blaine take his hand in his. Noah wolf whistled as he watched his friends continue to kiss.

As the ceremony came to an end, Sam and Rachel were passed from relative to relative, most of them saying pretty much the same thing; just simply congratulating them, wishing tem the best… two of them had even asking when they would be having more children.

"Rachel Evans," Santana exclaimed as she hugged the both of them, "I can't get over how cool that sounds. Guess I can't really call you Berry, anymore, can I?"

"No," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "I don't think you can."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans," Sam whispered in Rachel's ear as he sat down next to her. The reception was held at The Smithtown Bay Yacht Club. It wasn't too big of a room, but it wasn't too small either; just big enough to fit everybody. Plus, Kurt and Blaine were members there, so they were able to get them a pretty good deal.

"Hey, Sammy," she smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"So," Santana smiled at them, "how does it feel being married? Do you feel old?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "and what are you talking about? You guys are getting married in a few months."

"I know," the Latina nodded, "I just wanted to see if… is it really as great as I imagined it would be?"

"Well," Sam chuckled, "we've only been married for about an hour, now, but… I'd say it's pretty awesome."

"Oh by the way," Santana smirked, "nice voice message this morning, trouty. It's nice to know that I won't be the only one getting some, tonight."

"Getting what?" Olivia asked, looking up at all of the adults at the table from her highchair.

"Um…"Rachel thought for a quick moment, "candy…"

"What?" Noah shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right," she continued, giving the Jewish boy a 'just go with it and shut up' look, "daddy's getting candy tonight."

"I want some!" Olivia exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Sam's jacket, "daddy, can I have some?"

"Trust me, Livster," Noah shook his head, "it's _not_ the type of candy that you're thinking of."

"Noah's right, Liv," Sam nodded, "it's grown up candy; it's okay if Mommy and I eat it, but if little girls like you eat it, they'll get sick."

"I kind of got a little sick when I tried it…" Brittany muttered.

"What?" Santana shook her head in confusion, "no you didn't."

"Yeah…" she nodded, "wait… we're talking about sour skittles, right?"

"No, B," the darker girl giggled.

"Then that is it?"

"I'll explain later."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed happily as she rested her head against Sam's shoulder, "I love you," she whispered so softly that only he could hear her.

He pressed his lips against hers, letting his fingers tangle into her chocolate locks. Rachel placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sam opened his mouth slightly, and gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her hand moved down to his left cheek, whimpering when she felt his tongue touch hers.

"Jeez, not in front of the kid!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, get a room!" Santana added.

"I think it's kinda hot," Brittany giggled.

Rachel reluctantly moved her lips away from his, coming back to the real world. She took Sam's hand in hers, laying with his fingers.

"Ew mommy that's yucky," Olivia shook her head.

"You're right, Livy," Sam nodded, "kissing boys is yucky. You're never going to do that right? Since it's so yucky?"

"Never?" she shook her head.

"That's right you're not. You're gonna be my little girl forever, right?"

"Right."

"What if she meets a guy like you?" Kurt asked, "what would you do then?"

"No way! She ain't dating a guy like me!" he shook his head, "I know what runs through my mind when I think of Rachel, and let me tell you, _no guy_ on this earth is going to be thinking about Livy that way, if they want to keep their internal organs."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Blaine asked.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Sam shrugged.

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. The blonde boy was always one to get pretty hotheaded when it came to the people he loved, "calm down, Sammy. She's _two_. She still thinks that kissing is yucky. I really don't think that we'll have to worry about that for a while."

"Rachel," Stevie walked up to the table with his arms crossed, "you lied to me!"

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "when did I lie to you?"

"You said that when I get older we could get married. But I'm a whole three years older, and you married Sam, instead!"

"Oh," Rachel mumbled. She remembered that day pretty well. It was back during their junior year in high school, right after Burt and Carol's wedding. She and Sam had decided to go back to his house to hang out for a little while.

They were watching television on the couch with Stevie sitting right next to them. The little blonde boy turned to Rachel and said, "hey Rachel?"

"Yes, Stevie?"

"Do you think that we could get married one day?"

The brown eyed girl had smiled. The little boy was so cute that she wanted to cry. He looked a lot like Sam with his emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Although his hair was slightly darker than his. She was guessing that he must have inherited the color from his father, since their mother was a brunette and Sam was an artificial blonde.

"Hey buddy," Sam chuckled, "are you trying to steal my woman away from me?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "does Rachel _want_ me to?"

The two teens had burst into fits of laughter, "hmm," Rachel pretended to think, "you know what? Maybe when you get a little older, we can get married."

"Really?" Stevie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really," she nodded.

"I can't believe this," Sam exclaimed, "you just stole my girl from me. That's not what little brothers do."

"Sorry," the younger blonde had shrugged before turning his attention back to the television.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said as she zoned back in, "I did promise you that, didn't I?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Oh… well… you know, Stevie," she sighed, "one day… when you're a little older… you're going to meet a girl and fall in love with her… you'll love her so much, that I guarantee you'll forget all about me."

"No way," he shook his head, "I'll never forget about _you_."

"Well… we'll always be friends, but… when you're older, and find the girl that you want to marry… you'll forget all about wanting to marry me…"

"But it's not fair! Why does Sam get to be so lucky? Mom says I'm just as handsome as Sam!"

"Oh, of course you are, Stevie! It's just…" Rachel sighed, again, "sometimes big people just want to be with other big people."

"But you're with Livy all the time."

"I meant big people want to be with other big people _romantically_. Like I said before, just because we're not married doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, "but… when I get married, will you come to my wedding?"

"Of course."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Rachel smiled.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam, are you sure that we should be doing this?" Rachel asked as Sam led her through the door and toward the beach.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I mean, it's our wedding, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but… people might start looking for us."

"Nah," Sam shook his head, "Olivia's with Santana, and they're all eating… I don't think they'll miss us if we don't stay out here for too long. Man," the blonde boy sighed, "you weren't kidding about your aunt Amanda; that woman sure can eat."

"Well, I had a great time meeting your uncle John," Rachel smiled, "I can imagine it now… a little, naked, two year old boy peeing on grasshoppers."

"Can we _not_ talk about that, today?" Sam shook his head, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Why, Sammy?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think it's cute."

"Oh? So you want me to do it, now?" he raised an eyebrow."

"No, you weirdo!" she let out a small laugh.

"Oh, so now I'm a weirdo? That hurts, Rach. That really hurts."

"Oh, you know I love you." She pressed her lips against his, giggling against his mouth. Sam traced her bottom lip with his tongue, moaning when she opened her mouth, slightly, her tongue colliding with his.

Rachel smiled as they continued to kiss, shivering when she felt the cool breeze of the ocean. She snuggled in closer to his body, her hands moving down to his back.

Sam felt her shivering, and gently broke apart from her, "you're cold, baby?"

"I'm fine, Sam; just a little chilly, is all."

"Here," he took his jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on hers.

"Why, Samuel," Rachel smiled, "what a gentleman."

"Yup," he lowered his hands from her back, "just call me prince charming."

"Well, prince charming," the petite brunette smirked, "I hope you know that gentlemen don't grab a lady's ass like that."

"A studly one does."

"That's true," she giggled, "do you happen to know where I could possibly find one?"

"Oh, you're funny," he shook his head.

"So," pressed his lips against her ear, "are you ready for tonight?"

"Wow; I had no idea that I was going to have to prepare myself for the night."

"You have no idea…" he pressed his lips against hers, "oh, the things that I'm going to do to you in a few hours."

"Well…" she smiled at him evilly, "what if I was to say that I was on my period?"

"Don't you _ever_ joke like that! That's just cruel," he murmured against her lips, "besides… I know how much you love it. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be making those faces or screaming like that if you didn't…"

"I'll admit… you do make having intercourse _extremely _enjoyable."

"Mhm," he closed his eyes, holding her closer to him, "it's official," he whispered, "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"And I'm the luckiest woman on earth," Rachel pushed the blonde bangs out of her husband's emerald green eyes, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, baby," he replied. The two of them stood there for a few more minutes, each happy in their new spouse's arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Oh, Samuel," Caroline Evans smiled at her grandson as they watched Rachel talk with some of her relatives, "I think you've really picked a good one."

"Thanks grandma," Sam smiled back, "I think so, too."

"Now, you know, honey, there's something I need to talk to you about… you know what goes on during your wedding night, don't you?"

_You've GOT to be kidding me! First my dad, now my GRANDMA? Why is everyone so interested in my sex life, all of a sudden?_ "Grandma, I-"

"Tell me something, Samuel. Are you still a-"

"Gram, please-"

"Don't be embarrassed, Samuel. I wasn't a virgin when I married your grandfather."

"But-"

"In fact, I've slept with eight men before grandpa," she sighed, "that's like sleeping with two hundred men, now."

"Grandma, I promise, I know what-"

"Sweetie, you seem nervous… are you afraid of showing Rachel your penis?"

The blonde boy buried his face into his hands, "No, grandma, I-"

"Because you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I changed your diapers when you were little… it had a very nice shape."

"That's great grandma, but I really don't need your help with that."

"Oh," she sighed, again, "I guess your father's already talked to you about it… so… are you upset that your wedding's almost over?"

"Yeah," _No. I want to get on that airplane, run into our hotel room, and make love to Rachel over, and over, again._

"Well, it has to end sometime, doesn't it? Now stop wasting your time with me andgo spend some more time with your new wife."

"Thanks, grandma," he kissed the older woman on the cheek, before walking up to Rachel, "hey, baby."

"Hey Sammy," she smiled up at him, "I was just talking to Burt and Carol," she gestured toward the couple in front of them.

"Oh, hey," he smiled at them, "glad you could make it."

"Anytime," Burt smiled at them, "congratulations. You two seem really happy together," he shook Sam's hand.

"Yeah," Carol nodded, "it was a beautiful wedding; honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Rachel blushed, "Kurt got to me this morning."

"Oh, I see," Burt chuckled, "I just hope he wasn't too rough on you."

"No, it was fine, actually. Santana and Brittany calmed them down."

"Mommy!" they heard a tiny voice call across the room.

"Well," Rachel sighed, "duty calls," the couple said their goodbyes, before walking off.

"So, the wedding's almost over," Sam said, "are you ready to start the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I am. I've never been more ready than I am now," the small girl sighed happily. Now she had everything. She had a beautiful daughter, and was now married to the man of her dreams. And their future? She could imagine herself having a few more of his children, and possibly moving into a larger apartment… or maybe even a house of their own. As for the unforeseen part of their future? Who knows? She was a great believer in fate and the concept that everything happens for a reason; no matter who or what you are, you'll eventually end up exactly where you're meant to… and this was _exactly _where she was supposed to be.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, noticing that the small girl was buried deep in thought.

Taking his hand in hers, Rachel looked up at him and said, "Our future."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Samuel, may I ask what you're doing?" Rachel asked as Sam dropped the suitcases and scooped her up in his arms. She really was expecting for him to just assault her over and over again on the floor. The small girl had seen how antsy her new husband was getting on the plane. He kept on looking at her with longing eyes, rubbing her leg up and down and pressing his lips against her neck.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold, Mrs. Evans," he replied, gently laying her down on the bed. He hovered over her, pressing his lips against hers.

"Hmm," the petite brunette smirked, "it looks like someone's a little excited," she gently ran her hand over the growing bulge in his pants."

"Been waiting for you all day, babe." He smiled, groaning when he felt her fingers softly touch him from the outside of his pants. He felt the heat pulsating from her core and he knew that she needed it just as much as he did.

"Are you ready for this, Rach?" he began to unzip her dress.

"Yeah," the small girl sat up, "just… just give me a few minutes," she took one of the suitcases and walked into the bathroom.

"Babe, what are you-"

"You'll see!" she called back from the bathroom.

The blonde boy sighed as he flopped back on the bed. God, his dick was so fucking hard. All he could think about during the entire plane ride to Hawaii was all the dirty things that he wanted to do to her.

_Holy shit!_ His cock was_ aching_ to come out of his pants, and he so badly wanted to just reach in and grasp it in his hand… not so much that he would make himself blow his load, but… just _squeeze _it a few times… just for a few seconds of relief.

"Ohhh crap," he whined, squirming on the bed. He had never had an erection this hard or this painful, before, and he couldn't handle it, anymore, "babe, come on," he called, "how long does it take to pee?"

"I'm not peeing!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Sam threw his arms up in frustration.

"You'll see!"

"Dammit!" he cursed, looking down at his bulging pants. His penis was pressing so hardly against his zipper that he thought that the damn thing might just pop right off his pants.

Desperate to feel something, any kind of pleasure, he lightly pressed his hand on his bulge, "mmm," he hummed, his lips pressing together, tightly as he thought about Rachel. Kissing Rachel; touching Rachel. Shit, he really needed her beautiful body. Just… he just needed _her_… to feel her legs wrapped around his waist; her lips against his; her hands running up and down his muscular arms and chest, moaning when she felt his hard muscles; her mouth, gently sucking, her tongue running up and down his hard penis; her hands tugging at his golden blonde hair as she gasped in pleasure; her warm, wet, tight, insides clenching around him.

"Rach!" he called, desperate to have her come out now, "_please_! Just _please_ come out! I need you, baby!"

"Oh, control yourself, Samuel! I'm almost ready!"

"But I can't…" he mumbled to himself. Why did she love teasing him so much? Man, she could be such a tease; almost _every_ time they had sex, there would be a point when, whether it was big or small, she would make him wait… not to the point where he just _had_ to cum right then and there, but he had been close.

Just then, he heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps stepping closer to him, "hoy shit," he muttered, gazing up at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was wearing a white, lacy baby doll, with a tiny light blue bow in between her two breasts (which, although they were covered, were still pretty visible). The piece of lingerie showed off her long, tanned legs so perfectly. She let the rest of her chocolate brown waves down.

Rachel gently slid into her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck "do you like it, Sammy?"

"Mmm hmm," was all he could get out, completely awestruck. He reached down and gently outlined her pussy lips with two of his fingers, "mmm… no panties?"

"Nope," she shook her head, and gasped at his touch, her head flopping back and her eyes squeezing shut. Once he pulled his hand back, she gained back her composure, gently running her hand through his golden blonde hair, "was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely," he nodded.

"Take off your shirt, Sam." She whispered sensually into his ear, "I want to see your abs."

Smirking, Sam began to unbutton his shirt, his erection still throbbing under Rachel's body. This was it. Their first time making love as husband and wife. He felt his heart beat harder and faster against hers as she slowly pulled his shirt off his arms, tossing it on the floor.

"You've gotta admit, babe," he smiled up at him, "we make a pretty hot couple."

"Mmm I think so, too," she whispered. The short girl pushed Sam back on the bed, making him lay down, and straddled his waist, "now stop talking," she murmured, bringing her mouth closer to his, "so you can kiss me, already."

Without needing any further instructions, the blonde boy pressed his hands against the back of his wife's head, pulling her in to kiss him. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he quickly found her tongue; fuck her mouth tasted so good! Sam moved his hands back and reached under the soft lace, gripping her ass, tightly.

"Ooooh!" Rachel whimpered as she ground herself against his groin, getting wetter and wetter with every move she made. She could see the wet spot on Sam's pants that was getting bigger by the second. The front of her outfit was also damp, but honestly, she could care less. The feeling of his pants directly on her core was making her go insane with desire; she couldn't remember the last time she was this wet or horny.

Smiling mischievously at Rachel, he flipped them over, so he was now on top. He couldn't let her get off without helping her in _some_ way, and maybe a little teasing, now could he?

Sam pressed his lips against her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. His guitar calloused hand snaked its way down to her upper left thigh. Rachel shivered as she felt his fingers move up to her center, gently running his finger up and down her slit.

"Mmm, Sam," she moaned, "more, Sam, please."

"Does that feel good, baby?" he smirked. Shit, he had to speed this up. On one hand, he wanted to go slow so he could make this last, but on the other… he just wanted to cum, so fucking bad.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, her hips slightly bucking against his hand, "p-p-please, Sam. I need it so fucking bad…"

Fuck yes, he had his girl right where he wanted her, "you need _what_ so fucking bad?"

"You know…" she gasped as she felt his thumb gently run against her clit.

"Actually, I think I may have forgotten. Could you please remind me, again?"

"Sam, stop it!" she exclaimed, her tone slightly agitated.

"I don't see what the problem is," he smiled, "you're the one who isn't cooperating. All you need to do is tell me what you want, and I'll do it; that's not so hard, is it?"

"Fine," she let out a frustrated sigh, "I… I need you to… go down on me."

"Now was that so hard?" he teased.

"Samuel, I can just call this entire night off if I want… tonight is _not_ the right night to start mocking me."

"Come're, babe," he chuckled, lifting up the front of the white baby doll. Sam pressed his lips against her flat stomach, his teeth gently nibbling at her creamy white skin.

He gasped as he moved down, coming in eye level with her pussy. She was dripping, _sopping_ wet. Sam spread her legs out a little wider, his erection throbbing even more erratically than before as he licked his lips, longing to bury his penis in the tight wetness in front of him. He leaned down, moving closer to her center; he was so close that he could _smell_ how turned on she was.

Rachel could feel Sam's breath on her aching core, and it was driving her crazy. She squirmed involuntarily and moved her hands to the back of his head, trying to move him down closer, "Please, Sam, your mouth," she whimpered, her eyes pleading.

Then finally (finally) he thrust his tongue into her center. He dragged his tongue flat in a deliberate line up to her clit, swirling it around the bundle of nerves. She cried out, her nails digging into his scalp as he continued to take slow licks, "You taste so fucking good, baby," he mumbled, his hands running circles on her upper left thigh.

"Sammy, I- mmmmm that feels so fucking good! More!"

Happy to oblige, he added two fingers to his tongue, rubbing her clit with just the right amount of roughness. Rachel's back arched involuntarily at the added sensation of his fingers. God, no one knew her body like he did. It felt so good, every time.

"Oh my fucking god, Sammy!" she screamed, "uhhhhhh! You're the king of all things sex!"

The green eyed boy smiled against her pussy, remembering that day he had called her 'the queen of all things sex'.

"Oh, Sam, I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

He lifted his head so he could look Rachel in the eye, "I know, baby, go ahead. Cum for me," he moved his mouth back down on her, "you're so beautiful when you cum." She began mumbling incoherently as she felt herself losing all control. He didn't know _exactly_ what she was saying, but through her babbling, he could make out a few words like 'god', 'fuck', 'good', 'feels', tongue', and 'Sam'.

Her body began to shake, and she cried out his name loudly as she came. He kept his mouth on her, lapping up her juices and moaning against her flesh until she pushed him away because she couldn't take anymore.

Closing her eyes, Rachel relaxed as she tried to regain a normal breathing level. Just Sam. He was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed. She felt him crawl back up to her at the head of the bed, and wrap his strong, muscular arms around her body.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he pressed his ample lips against her ear. The two of them sat there for a few minutes, just cuddled up against each other.

After a while, Rachel felt something very hard and very familiar against her ass. The small girl turned around and looked down. It was at that moment that she realized… that she still had a partner who was yet to cum. She slowly began to unbutton his pants, pulling them down his legs, giggling when she saw him kick them off his ankles in great haste… perhaps she _had_ made him wait just a little too long.

Rachel kissed her blonde husband's member, smiling when he squirmed and hissed under her. The power rangers boxers that he was wearing could barely hold back the cock that lay beneath them. _Please just touch me, already!_ He pleaded silently; his dick was so hard that it was painful, now.

Rachel slowly pulled down his boxers, watching it stick strait up as soon as the material was removed, letting the exposed flesh bounce free.

Smiling down at him, she gently grasped his hard member, moving her hand up and down his thick shaft, "oooh baby," his head flopped back and his eyes squeezed shut as his jaw dropped open, "oooh, yeah..."

Rachel smirked as she continued to stroke his straining dick. She relished the feeling of his skin so soft, but his cock so hard. She swiped her thumb over his mushroom head, loving the way he reacted to her every touch.

"Mmm Rae," he mumbled, bucking his hips against her hand.

"I have a confession to make, Sammy," she whispered, her lips stretching into a bright smile as she sped up her movements.

"What is it?" he breathed out, his eyes still clenched shut

"I really, really love your penis," Rachel whispered, leaning down to kiss the very tip of it.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby!" he exclaimed, his hands clenching into fists as the never ending pleasure rushed into him.

"You love it when I touch your penis, don't you, Sammy?"

"Mmm yeah," he hummed. His cock began to quiver, and she could see that he was on the brink of exploding. Rachel pulled her hand away, snickering when she saw Sam grumble in disappointment.

Once Sam had relaxed a little bit, he moved back up and hovered over Rachel, "Mmm, you're wet again, baby; you're so wet; I can feel it."

"You're still so hard," she replied, gently pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"One of us is _much_ more naked than the other," he kissed her neck, tenderly, "and we just can't have that. So," he sat up, making her sit up with him, "as much as I love this outfit…" he pulled the baby doll up and over her head, "it needs to go. There; that's much better," he tossed it on the floor, next to his shirt, boxers, and pants, "but you're keeping that."

"Well," she smirked, "I have… others, you know."

"You mean there's more?" he asked, his emerald green eyes growing bright.

"Maybe… you'll see later in the week."

"Oh god, you're so fucking hot," he groaned, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist, "are you ready, baby?"

"Yes," she nodded, "make love to me, Sammy."

"Tell me that you love me," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you."

"Tell me that you want me."

"I want you," she pressed her lips against his ear, "please, Sammy. I want you so fucking bad."

Rachel screamed when she felt him enter her, gripping at his hair almost violently. She was almost certain that he was made solely for the purpose of being inside of her; they fit together so well, so perfectly.

"Oh god," Sam moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation that the tightness and the wetness was giving him, "oh god, that's perfect," his eyes squeezed shut. He was already beginning to feel the urge to let go, he had been holding it in for so long; but he held it back, not wanting to cum until she did.

Before either of them knew what was going on, the blonde boy grabbed hold of one of Rachel's ankles, and placed it over her shoulder, allowing deeper thrusts, "fuck baby," he groaned, "you're so fucking sexy!"

"Sam," the brown eyed girl whimpered, her fingernails digging into his scalp, "your cock feels so fucking good. Go- mmmmmm- go faster, Sam… harder!" she wrapped her other leg around his waist, her heel digging into his back, making him go even deeper inside of her.

"Holy shit," he grunted, struggling to hold back his climax, "your pussy feels so fucking good," he buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise, "god, that's so fucking perfect!"

"I'm so close, Sammy, so close," Rachel whispered, her body trembling from the effect of the pleasure, "oh god, make me cum, Sam; make me scream."

Sam clenched his teeth. He moved as hard and as fast as he possibly could, almost destroying her g-spot as he railed into her, "baby," he groaned, placing kisses along her jawline, "baby, I'm gonna- oh_ shit_!" he screamed as he lost all control, shooting his load inside of her.

When Rachel felt his hot cum spill into her, she couldn't hold her climax in anymore, and she came hard, her tiny hands tugging even harder at his golden blonde hair.

Once both of their climaxes had ended, Sam wrapped his arms back around Rachel's waist, holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Sam?" she asked during her post sex haze, her eyelids beginning to grow heavy.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I've never been so happy, before. It… it just feels so good to be able to call you my husband."

"Me too," he smiled, "you have no idea how long I've waited for the day… I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rachie," Sam kissed the top of the small girl's head.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest.

"I love you, too," he paused for a brief moment, "so… about all those other outfits."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "goodnight, perve."

He chuckled, tucking a stray piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "goodnight, Mrs. Perve."

.X.x.X.x.X.

An excerpt from the marriages section of _The New York Times_:

_Evans- Rachel Barbara Berry of Manhattan to Samuel Joseph Evans of Manhattan. Parents of the bride: Shelby Corcoran of Manhattan. Parents of the groom: Joseph and Elizabeth Evans of Tennessee. Children: One (Olivia Eloise; two years)._

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I got a few reviews talking about Finn coming to the wedding, so I'm sorry if I let some of you down. I also apologize if the ceremony was too boring, or droned on for too long; I wanted to make it as real as possible, but I think I might have went on for too long.<strong>

**Other than that, did you guys like it? I have the next chapter almost finished (and I promise, it won't be as massive as this one). I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one. So please, please, please review!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You have no idea how much each and every one of your reviews mean to me. I'm glad you're liking the story, because I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**I honestly don't know where a huge premise of this chapter came from (you'll see what I mean later), but it was really fun to write about, so I hope you enjoy it. Now on to chapter sixteen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Sixteen

"Sam, it's been two and a half weeks! Shave. It. Off."

Sam Evans stroked the sandy blonde whiskers on his chin, looking up at his wife in amusement. He honestly had no idea what had possessed him to grow out his facial hair. He had looked in the mirror after forgetting to shave one day, and decided that he liked the scruffy look it had to it. At first, Rachel had liked it too; she thought it was pretty attractive; "sexy and rugged" to be exact.

But that was about two weeks ago. Now that cute stubble that he had just had about fourteen days ago had turned into a full beard and mustache combo that, sadly to say, wasn't much of a turn on to her; hell, she felt like she was kissing her grandfather with all of those whiskers!

"No way," he shook his head, "I think it looks cool. Besides," he gestured to Olivia, who was sitting on the carpeted floor, watching T.V. and sucking on her knuckle, "Livy likes it. Right Liv?"

The two year old brunette turned away from the T.V., took her knuckle out of her mouth and said, "No beard, daddy," shaking her head.

"See?" Rachel crossed her arms, "even your daughter hates it. And she's two; she's too young to know what a cheesy beard looks like."

"She'll come around, eventually," he shrugged, leaning back into the armchair.

"Sam," Rachel let out an aggravated sigh. Your beard and moustache are a darker blonde than your hair… you walk around the house without a shirt, all the time… and you're overly horny… sweetie, I love you, but you look like a freaking porn star!"

"Oh… so... you wanna make a movie?" he asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Ugh," she shook her head, "not with that beard," she kissed his head, "but once I get my cleanly shaved husband back, I'd consider making a sex tape," she kissed the top of his head, "I think it would be fun," she walked up to Olivia and sat down next to her, "what are you watching, sweetheart?"

"Wonder pets," she replied, her eyes still glued to the television.

"Can I watch it with you?" Rachel asked, tickling her daughter's stomach. Olivia burst into a fit of giggles, diverting her attention font the Wonder pets to move onto her mother's lap, snuggling into her chest.

"That's my girl," Rachel smiled, "daddy," she looked back at Sam, her smile growing even wider, "aren't you going to join us?"

Returning the smile, Sam got up out of the seat, making his way to his family, sitting down next to them, "You know I really am lucky," he draped an arm over Rachel's shoulders, "not every guy gets to live with such beautiful girls."

"Sammy," Rachel blushed, resting her head on his shoulder, "you're not so bad, yourself… well, except for that damn mustache and beard."

"Alright, seriously," he sighed, "tell me; tell me what you have against my stash."

"Your stash?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in disbelief, "are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Rachel sighed, "first of all, it's getting harder and harder to kiss you without thinking about Grandpa Tom. Second, like I said before, your facial hair is darker than your regular hair! It looks absolutely ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know; I think I'll put lemon juice in it so it'll match."

"Samuel," she gave him a 'you'd better not if you want to even _consider_ getting with this tonight' look.

"Rachel," he tried to mimic her look.

"Oh my god," the petite brunette sighed, rubbing her face, "I have two children."

"You know, sometimes your jokes hurt," he pouted.

"Oh, believe me," Rachel shook her head, "I wasn't joking; sometimes I think that you're more childish than her. At least _she's_ smart enough to know that that beard looks terrible!"

Unaware of what her parents were talking about, Olivia grabbed Sam's hand, beginning to play with his fingers. She liked his fingers; they were fascinating to her, and so much bigger than her own. They were even bigger than mommy's!

"See?" Sam took Olivia off of Rachel's lap and placed her on his own, "Olivia still loves me, even with my beard; right, Livy?"

The toddler reached up and pressed her hand against her father's cheek, abruptly pulling it back and shaking her head, "daddy, no more beard."

"Olivia," he looked into her eyes, "could you at least tell me _why_ you don't like it?"

"Too scratchy," she replied simply, turning her attention back to the television.

"Haha," Rachel stuck her tongue out at her husband; she was feeling pretty triumphant at the moment.

"Oh yeah," the green eyed boy smirked, "and _I'm _the childish one?"

Before the blonde boy could see what was going on, he felt a pillow slam into the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, woman!" he shook his head, faking hurt, "I'm holding our kid, over here!"

"I didn't hit her; she's fine!"

"Alright, I believe you; but if we find out that she's suffering from head trauma, we know who's at fault here."

About a half an hour later, Olivia was fast asleep, still snuggled into her father's chest. Her parents smiled at her adoringly. It really was an incredible sight; to look at a beautiful human being that they had created from their love. Although their daughter resembled the both of them, she really was Rachel's carbon copy.

Sam had seen pictures of Rachel when she was little; she looked almost exactly like Olivia, except her eyes were brown, and her lips were smaller. He could see it; his daughter was always going to beautiful, just like her mother.

After putting their daughter to bed, Sam and Rachel walked back into the living room, now moving onto the couch, cuddling up next to each other.

"Is there some way we could just…" Sam sighed, "just keep her this little forever?"

"No; there isn't a way," Rachel shook her head, "trust me. If there was, I'd have used it on her when she was an infant."

"Yeah," he sighed again, "I really wish that I hadn't missed that."

"Me too," she nodded in agreement, "Olivia was a very cute baby."

"I know; I've seen some of the pictures," he pressed his lips against her cheek, "I'm never leaving you two again."

"Well, you'd better not," she giggled, "we haven't even been married for a full month, yet."

"I know. We really need to get cracking on those ten kids."

"_Ten_?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm thinking that we wait two or three years, and then have one every year until we hit ten. Hey, what are you doing with that p-"

Sam was stopped mid-sentence when he felt another pillow hit his face, "Samuel, I love children, but there's no way that I'm pushing six pounds of Evans kid out of my uterus nine more times. Plus… do you know just how _crazy_ our home would get?"

"Why?"

"Why?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Why must you hit me with this pillow?" Sam asked, taking the pillow from his wife's hands. Before she could do anything else, he hit her right on the back of the head with it.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he shrugged, "you did it to me!"

"Yes," she nodded, "but that was just to make you behave; you did it just to get back at me."

"I have a compromise," he smiled down at her, slyly, "if you don't hit me with that pillow, again, I'll let you ride me, tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yup," he nodded, "I'm feeling very generous, tonight."

She hit him, again.

"Alright," he sighed, "so… maybe I'll give you _one_ more chance…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam, this is getting ridiculous! Please; I'll do anything!" Rachel begged. She was beginning to reach her breaking point with the whole 'beard and moustache' situation. She hated the damn thing so much that she had made a private decision: she wasn't going to sleep with him until he shaved it off.

Well, that plan went downhill, last night. She couldn't take it anymore. It had been over a week; and it wasn't like she was used to doing it only once a week. She and Sam were doing it at _least_ three or four times a week. And when she looked into his eyes; oh, those emerald green eyes… she couldn't resist him, anymore.

"Nope," Sam shook his head, "I'm not shaving it off… I think it makes me look… sophisticated."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she shook her head, "well, it doesn't; it makes you look like someone that doesn't know how to use a razor!"

"Sam, come on!" she threw her hands up in frustration, "shave it, and I'll… I'll…" she thought for a brief moment, "I'll get down on my knees, right here and right now," she pressed her lips against her husband's ear, "I'll make you feel really good," Rachel gently touched his ass, "and all you need to do… is shave the beard…"

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Stay strong, Evans_, he told himself, silently, _don't give into her. No mater... no matter how hot she looks right now. Forget the fact that she smells so freaking good. _He gulped, his legs beginning to feel just a bit unstable.

"No thanks," he finally squeaked out.

"You're lying to me," she giggled against his ear, "I know how much you love it… in fact… I don't think you've _ever_ passed on a blow job in your life."

"Well… th-there's a first time for everything…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Rachel turned her attention away from Sam so she could answer it. Sam sighed in relief.

"Hey, guys," Rachel smiled when she saw Santana and Brittany standing at her doorway, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," Santana returned the smile as she and her fiancé walked into the apartment, "my mom sent me these," she showed her a stack of photo albums in her hands.

"What are they?" she asked, curiously.

"They're old photo albums from when we were kids; you're in a lot of them, so I thought that it would be cool if we could all look at them together."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement, "that… that sounds like a great idea."

"Awesome," she looked at Sam, "hey Sam, you have something on your face."

"Oh," Sam began to touch his face, "what is it?"

"I'm not sure," the Latina squinted, "it… it looks like a blonde ferret," she smirked.

"Haha," the green eyed boy let out a sarcastic laugh, "very funny."

"Just shave it and make your woman happy; it's getting creepy just _looking_ at that thing."

"Well, I like it," he sat back down on the couch.

"Hey," Brittany interrupted, uninterested in the conversation, "where's Livy?"

"She's playing dolls in her room," Rachel looked down the hall, "why don't you go get her so she can see them, too?"

"Okay," the blonde girl skipped off into the pink painted room.

"So," Santana sighed, "how's marriage treating you two?"

"Good," Rachel nodded, "you know, except for the fact that my husband looks like a caveman, right now."

"Guys look who's here," Brittany smiled as she reentered the room, holding Olivia in her arms.

"Hey, pretty girl," Rachel took her daughter from Brittany and sat down on the couch next to Sam, "do you wanna see mommy when she was a little girl?"

"Mommy was a little girl?" Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"Of course I was," she smiled, gently running her hands through her chocolate brown hair, "and I was a baby once, too."

"Really?"

"Yup," Rachel nodded, "and so was daddy."

Olivia looked up at Sam with wide eyes, almost as if to say, 'is that really true?'

"You know," Rachel patted Sam's leg, "I've never seen any of your baby pictures, before."

"Uh huh," the blond boy nodded, "and you're never going to."

"Aw, but why, Sammy? I bet you made a very cute baby… you know, when you weren't peeing on grasshoppers."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not unless you shave the beard."

"Fine," he took one of the photo albums and began to look through it, "let's see how many embarrassing pictures _you _have," he looked at the first page, smiling when he saw a picture of three girls, "I'm guessing this is you," he pointed to the small brunette in the middle.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, flipping through a few more pages,

"Hey look," Santana walked behind the couch so she was looking over her shoulder, "I remember that dance costume. How old were we back then?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel shook her head, "maybe five or six… I can't remember."

"Remember how much we loved dancing and singing?" Santana sighed as she relished in the memory, "Rachel especially. I remember when we would put on all those little shows for our parents; you would always be the star."

"Yeah," the petite brunette sighed, her heart feeling heavy, "I was."

"Which is weird," Brittany sat down next to her, "because now, you're not really a star, per se. You're kind of just a waitress."

"Brittany!" Santana screamed.

"No, it's alright," Rachel shook her head. She couldn't seem to swallow this lump in her throat, "she's right, anyway; I really haven't been doing all that much since high school," she took Olivia off of her lap and placed her on Sam's, "excuse me," she walked out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Great job, Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, "what did I tell you about thinking before you speak?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I didn't know that she'd get so upset."

"Here," Sam passed Olivia to Santana, "can you hold her for a sec? I'm going to go talk to Rachel."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach," Sam knocked on their bedroom door.

"Go away!" he heard her call from the other side of the door.

"Baby," he sighed, "just open the door; don't… don't you want to talk to somebody about whatever's going on right now?"

"No!" she called back, her voice trembling; Sam could tell that she was crying, "I just want to be alone!"

"Rae, come on! You're really scaring me, right now. Just open the door so I know that you're alright."

"Fine!" he heard some footsteps before the door swung open, "see? I'm fine!" Rachel began to close the door, but Sam was too quick for her. He picked her up in his arms and began to walk to the bed.

"Sam!" she screeched, "put me down this instant! I demand that you take your hands off of my person!"

Chuckling, Sam continued to walk to the bed, not flinching when she began to punch him in the back, "you know," he smiled as he set her down on the bed, "it's kind of cute when you punch me like that; like an army of a million tiny fists shooting everywhere."

"You said you'd leave as soon as I showed you that I was fine," the brown eyed girl sighed, "well, I'm fine, but you're still here!"

"You're not fine," he shook his head, "if you were fine, then you wouldn't be crying, right now," he kissed her forehead, "it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Sammy," she sighed, gently pressing her head against his chest.

"So… you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm… it's… I'm such a loser, Sam!" she sobbed into his chest.

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what are you talking about, Rach?"

"Think about it, Sam! All of our friends are going places! Santana just got accepted into law school; Brittany's one of the top dancers at Juliard… even Noah has the police academy! But me? I have one of the most dead end jobs out there! Hell, I'll probably be a waitress for the rest of my life!"

"So?" he rubbed her back, soothingly, "then do something else; I've been telling you for months to quit that job and do what you love instead, but you never listen to me."

"No," she sighed, "it's too late for that; I had my chance and I blew it," she shook her head.

"Why?" he shrugged, "you're only twenty one years old. You still have a lot of time left."

"Sam, we can't afford it… we can't risk going bankrupt just because I don't really like my job."

"Then I'll start working more hours at the comic store," he kissed the top of her head, "I don't care what it takes… you're my wife, and all I want is for you to be happy."

The blonde boy sighed. What had happened to his Rachel? Back in high school she was so determined to reach her goals; certain she was going to be a big star on Broadway, someday. But now… it was like she was giving up on everything that she had worked at since she was a little girl.

"I _am _happy… I love my family… I'd rather have you and Olivia than have a better job… but… I wish I had more purpose in the world, you know… like, I feel that… if I were to leave the earth, right now, it wouldn't make any difference to anyone."

"Baby, that's not true and you know it," Sam held the small girl closer to him.

"Yes it is-" she began to protest.

"No it's not. What about Olivia? Don't you think that she would be upset if she were never to see you, again? You're her mother, Rachel."

"Yeah, but-"

"And what about me?" he continued, "do you have any idea how crushed I would be if you left? Rachel I love you more than anything. Why can't you see that I need you just as much as you need me?"

"I love you so much," she whispered so softly that he could barely hear her, "I just don't want you to get bored with me."

"What? Rach, I could never get bored with you."

"You say that now, but in a few years…" she began to sob, again, fresh tears brimming in her eyes, "you know this is it, right? This is how our life is going to be for the rest of our lives… maybe we'll have a few more kids, but that's it… nothing's going to change."

"Sometimes change is overrated… me whispered against her mouth.

"Huh?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Who said that I want anything to change? I love my life the way it is," Sam pressed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "and honestly, I'm going to support you, no matter what it is you want to do. If you want to be on Broadway, then I'll be there every night, right up in the front row; if you commit murder, then I'll be there with you to bury the body…"

"Sam," she giggled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "as much as I appreciate your loyalty, I generally hope that you would at least _try_ to talk me out of committing homicide."

"Well," he shrugged, "at least it got you to smile."

"Oh, Sam," Rachel reached up and pushed the blonde bangs out of her husband's eyes, "what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "you didn't do anything; I'm the lucky one," he moved his hand under her shirt, smiling when he felt Rachel snuggle in even closer to his chest.

"Now… now I know that I don't deserve you," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but… I think I'll keep you, anyway."

"Good," he smiled, "because there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you."

The two of them laid there in silence together for a few more minutes, completely content in each other's arms.

"Sam?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You were right… change is overrated. I'm happy with my life the way it is."

"Are you sure?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well… good. I hate seeing you cry, and seeing you sad; it damn near breaks my heart."

"You know… it's kind of hard to cry when I have you as a husband. You have no idea how happy you make me."

"Not as happy as you make me," he smiled, "and don't try to argue with me, because we both know who's going to win."

"And who, may I ask, would that be?" she smiled back at him.

"I think you know," he kissed her, again, never wanting to let her go.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach, I don't know about this," Santana looked at the bottle of shaving cream in her hands, "I mean, I know his beard is hideous, but… don't you think that Sam's going to be pretty pissed once he finds out what you did?"

"Well," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "at this point, I just don't care. That beard is horrendous, and as much as I love my husband, I refuse to kiss all of that facial hair, anymore."

"Alright," the Latina gave in, "but if this guy sleeps au natural, then you can count me out."

"Relax," the shorter brunette shook her head, "he sleeps in his underwear."

"As long as it's something, then I'm okay."

"Shh," Rachel 'shhed' as she opened the door, "keep it down. I don't want him to wake up and make us stop what we're doing."

"Oh dear god," Santana gasped, "how the fuck can you sleep at night? The boy snores like a tractor!"

"I think it's cute," the brown eyed girl smiled down adoringly at her sleeping husband.

"Oh god, you're going to make me sick," Santana gagged.

"Just shut up and help me turn him over," she hissed, walking up to the side of the bed.

"Careful," Santana whispered as they slowly move the blonde boy onto his back.

"Mmm babe?" he murmured.

The two girls stood completely still, not making a single sound or move, waiting to see what Sam was going to do. He began to snore again, after a few minutes, which meant that it was safe to continue.

The taller girl began to spray some of the white foam onto Sam's face.

"Santana, wait!" Santana grabbed her wrist, "what are you doing?"

"Helping you shave your man; I thought the plan was pretty clear to you, since it was your idea!"

"Yeah, but you don't put it on, like that," she wiped it off of his face, "you need to put it in your hand first."

I'm sorry!" she shrugged, "I don't live with any guys, or hairy woman, so I don't know how this works."

"It's fine, just… here," she placed the shaving cream in her friend's hand, "just put it on his beard and moustache while I get the razor ready."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding.

Once all of the sleeping blonde boy's whiskers were covered with the white cream, Rachel hovered over him and said, "I'm sorry, Sam… but that beard is coming off."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel's yawned as her eyes fluttered open, wincing when the bright sun shined in her eyes. She turned her head to face Sam, smiling at what she saw. The blonde boy was still fast asleep, his chest gently rising and falling as he snored softly, his arms still wrapped around her body, tightly.

The small girl sighed happily, snuggling in even closer to his chest. He really was an incredibly handsome man. But when it really came down to it… she really didn't love him for all of that.

Rachel didn't love her husband for his great looks; for his incredible eyes, beautiful lips, hot body, or perfect face. She loved him for his heart of gold. He honestly had the biggest heart that she had ever seen. He was a father, a lover of all things geeky, an amazing singer and guitar player, and now husband.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, she gently pressed her lips against his. She loved mornings like this. When she would wake up just a few minutes before him, so she could watch him sleep.

"Rachel," she heard him murmur softly in his sleep, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly into a small smile.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, wondering if he were actually able to hear her.

"Wuv ew, too," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Rachel smiled brightly, squeezing him even tighter than before. She just laid there for a few minutes, continuing to watch him sleep.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Sam finally mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Well, what if I am?" she giggled, taking his hand in hers, "good morning, Sammy."

"Good morning, baby," he rubbed his chin and chuckled, "you and San did a pretty good job, last night. This is a pretty clean shave."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "how... how do you know that we…"

"Rachel," he sighed, "I might be a deep sleeper, but I can tell when two woman are shaving my face… oh, and by the way, I'm glad that you think my snoring is cute; you're cute when you snore, too."

"What?" the small girl exclaimed, "I do _not _snore."

"You do when you're sick," Sam pointed out.

"I do?"

"Yup."

"Wow," she sighed, "well that's disturbing… sorry about that."

"Don't be," he shook his head, "like I just said a few seconds ago, I think it's cute," he kissed her temple.

"Wait a second…" Rachel shook her head, "if you what we were doing, then why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"Because I knew how much my beard bothered you, and that you'd be happy if I didn't have it, anymore."

"Aww," Rachel kissed Sam's neck, "that's so sweet."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I'm not just great in bed, you know."

"You're unbelievable," she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah; I do," Rachel smiled up at him, gently holding the side of his face in her hand. She remembered the first time she had ever seen that face.

It was the beginning of her junior year in high school, and Finn had found somebody to take Matt's spot in the glee club. The boy that he had told them all about had been asked to join on the first or second day of school, but had declined the offer, explaining that the club wasn't 'cool' enough for him; the only reason he was joining now was because he had hurt his shoulder during a game, and had nothing else better to do with his free time now that he couldn't play football for a little while.

_What a jerk_, Rachel had thought as she sat in her seat in the choir room next to Brittany and Santana. He obviously didn't want to be there, and obviously wasn't going to care about any of them, so why should she give a damn about him?

Just then, Finn walked into the room with said boy right next to him. Rachel's eyes grew wide. The boy was beautiful; he had gorgeous blonde hair, and incredible emerald green eyes. And his lips; oh god, she could go on and on about those lips. They were a little larger than usual… but she kind of liked them like that.

"Guys," Finn had smiled at them, "this is Sam Evans. He's gonna be joining the glee club."

"Hey guys," Sam had greeted them, "My name's Sam… Sam I am… and I do _not_ like green eggs and ham.

"Oh god," Santana rolled her eyes, "this guy has _no_ game."

There were two reasons why the petite brunette didn't tell her friend to cut it out One: because she was silently hating on him just a few minutes ago, and it would kind of be hypocritical if she scolded someone for doing the same thing out loud; and two: she was too busy looking at him.

He had been staring at her; studying her face, like he had seen her before. She hadn't already met him, had she? No, she couldn't have. She would have remembered seeing that face, if she had.

He didn't really seem like a jerk, now that she thought about it. Maybe he had other reasons why he didn't join the glee club. Maybe he was just nervous, or self-conscious. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to judge him.

"Rach? Earth to Rachel!" Sam exclaimed, pulling Rachel back into reality.

"Huh?" she shook her head, "oh, sorry. What were we talking about, again?"

"Well…" he thought for a quick moment, "you were just saying how… how much you love having sex with me, and that you wanted to do it right here and right now."

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "that must be it."

"Oh, come on," he whined, "you said that you would get down on your knees and blow me if I shaved off my beard, which I did."

"No you didn't," Rachel shook her head, "_I_ shaved you're beard. You did _nothing_."

"I could have stopped you."

"That's true," she nodded, "but in all seriousness, Sam… I've been thinking…"

"What about?"

"Well… I… I think I… I think I want to go to college."

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded, "seriously… but I don't have to if you think it's a bad idea, or if you just… don't want me to."

"No, of course not," Sam shook his head, "I just… you really want to do this."

"Yes… I… I want to do something meaningful… I want Olivia to have a mother that she can be proud of, when she grows up"

"She already _is_ proud of you, babe."

"I know, but… I want to be proud of myself, too… I'm not happy with my job."

"Well, as long as that's why you're doing it."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to go back to school if you're only doing it to make someone else happy," Sam explained, "you need to do this for yourself, and nobody else."

"I am, Sam… and I promise, it's not going to cost too much. It's a community college…"

"I don't care how much it costs," the green eyed boy shook his head, "as long as you're happy."

"You're the best husband in the world," she smiled, burying her face into his chest.

"Do you want to know the best part of all this is?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be shacking up with a college woman, now; that's hot," Sam said with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows

"Yup," Rachel smiled and sighed, "that's my perve."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think about Rachel going back to school? Do you think it will be a good thing for them as a couple family or a bad thing? **

**I'm almost finished with chapter seventeen, I just need to put some finishing touches on a few scenes, and proofread it. I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews. So please, please, please review!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You have no idea how much I love hearing from you! I can only get better if you guys review!**

**This chapter is rated M; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter seventeen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel sighed as she walked through the door of the apartment that she and Sam shared. It was nine o'clock at night and she was exhausted. Her feet hurt like hell, she had a massive headache, and she was pretty hungry, too. The small girl had been working extra hours at the diner so they could pay her college tuition in September without going completely bankrupt.

She smiled down at what she saw as she walked into the living room. Sam was lying down on the couch with Olivia lying on his chest, both fast asleep. Olivia's face was pressed against his chest, her little hands grasping his blue shirt. Being careful not to make too much noise so they wouldn't wake up, Rachel walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and then walked back into the living room.

The petite brunette looked down at her husband and daughter for a few more moments before gently lifting up Sam's legs and sliding onto the couch before placing them on her lap, gently running her hand up and down them.

She loved watching the two of them spend quality time together; she could tell how much they loved each other and that Sam truly did have a natural paternal instinct. It amazed her how long he could keep Olivia entertained with his impressions or "the funny voices" as the toddler called them.

Sam really loved his job; Rachel could tell. The way his face would light up when he opened up a comic book, and when he talked about his job. And she was genuinely happy for him. She knew how much he hated his pizza job in high school, and that being a male stripper had been just a bit awkward for him, so he really did deserve to have a job that he actually enjoyed.

After she took the last bite of her apple, Rachel threw the core in the wastebasket next to the couch, and leaned back against it, happy to be able to relax, at last. Her eyes began to grow heavier and heavier as she continued to rub Sam's leg, until her world disappeared into blissful darkness

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So, I've been thinking," Sam said as he stripped down to boxers and slipped into bed next to Rachel. It was now almost two o'clock in the morning. Rachel had dozed off for a few hours before waking up, putting Olivia to bed, and then waking him up, afterwards, "now that we're married, are you going to start calling me 'hubby' and rub my feet every night?"

"Don't count on it," she smirked as she curled up against his side, letting him wrap his muscular arms around her petite body.

"You're mean," the blonde boy pouted, rubbing slow, lazy circles on her upper left arm, "so… you know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"Yes," she smiled and sighed, pushing Sam's blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "I know tomorrow's Valentine's day."

"So…" he smiled, "are you ready for some super hot, hard core, Sam Evans lovin'?"

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder why I consider you to be so romantic; tomorrows Valentine's day, and all you're thinking about is how much sex you're going to get."

"That's where you're wrong, baby," he pressed his lips against his wife's ear, "you have no idea what I have planned for tomorrow."

"Is it romantic? And please don't tell me that we're going to another one of those comic book conventions… we've been to three of them during the past six months."

"No," he shook his head and chuckled, "it's nothing like that. You'll be happy with it, I promise."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Rachel rubbed his chest, "always thinking of me."

"Yup," he nodded, "anything for you, wifey."

"I'm still not calling you hubby… and I'm _certainly _not rubbing your feet."

"Why not?"

"Well," she sighed, "for one thing, _I'm_ the one who was on their feet, working all day; if anyone should be getting their feet rubbed, it should be me."

"Okay, then," he shrugged, "here, give me your feet," he reached under the covers and grabbed her right foot.

"Sam, no, I was just kidding," she giggled, trying to pull her foot away from his guitar calloused hands.

"Come on," he kissed her hair, "let me take care of you," the green eyed boy began to rub the bottom of her foot, "just relax."

"Saaaam," Rachel hummed happily, "yeah… right there…"

"Are we turning into an old married couple?" Sam pondered for a moment, continuing to rub Rachel's aching feet.

"Well…" she shrugged, "we _are_ married… but not old. It's no big deal, Sammy. Lots of couples give each other massages. Don't you remember when I worked that knot out for you, last week?"

"Yeah," he smiled and nodded, "that was nice. You know, I actually really like rubbing your feet. It sort of relaxes me; plus, your feet are really cute and tiny."

"Thank you, Sammy," she kissed his shoulder, "I'm flattered that you think so highly of my feet; yours are pretty cute too… I guess…" she giggled, "I don't know… you kind of lost me after 'that was nice'."

"Me, too," Sam chuckled.

"We're so weird," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah," Sam looked into his wife's eyes, "we're _freaks_."

"You can say that, again… but… I'm glad that we're so strange."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, shooting her an amused look, "and why is that, may I ask?"

"Well…" Rachel paused for a quick moment, "I think… I think that being normal is extremely overrated… besides… if you're not weird… then you're most likely _quite_ boring."

"Damn," Sam smiled, "my woman's got brains, a great heart, _and_ a rocking body… you've got the total package, babe; you should be very proud of yourself."

"Oh, well thank you very much; you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Rach?"

"Yes, Samuel."

"I know when you're being sarcastic; you know that, right?"

"Yes," she smirked, "as a matter of fact, I _do_ know..."

"Just making sure," the green eyed boy sighed.

"I can imagine myself doing this in like sixty something years…" Sam smiled down at Rachel, again.

"Do you think that you'll still be able to carry me bed when we're that old?"

"I hope so…" his smile grew even larger, "you say the cutest things when I take you to bed while you're still sleeping..."

"Alright," she giggled, "I think you may adore me just a little too much…"

"I could never love you too much…" he kissed her cheek, "because my love for you will always and forever be never ending."

"Oh, now I remember why I think you're so romantic…" Rachel held her husband's face in her hands.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Times like these..." she let out another happy sigh, "simple, unplanned… you always say the sweetest things… no one's ever made me feel this way before, Sammy."

"Well," he chuckled, "you deserve it, babe. Did asshole Finn ever make you feel that way, baby?"

"Samuel," Rachel sighed, "this is a really great night… please don't spoil it by talking about Finn."

"You're right, Rae; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"And… no, by the way."

"What?" the blonde boy shook his head in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"He… he never made me feel the way you do… you know… happy… blissful… perfect."

"I make you feel perfect?" his smile grew even bigger.

"Of course you do," she took one of his hands off of her foot and placed it over hers, "I've never felt more perfect or more beautiful, than when I'm in your arms. Actually… I don't think I've ever _once_ felt beautiful, or good about myself, until… until I met you."

"Well… you should feel beautiful all the time… do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you _are_ beautiful, Rachie," he kissed her lips.

Rachel blushed. She squeezed his hand, lovingly, playing with the silver wedding band on his ring finger, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he sighed, "I just wish that you loved my impressions, too."

"Oh god, are you going to start that, now?" the small girl shook her head in disbelief, "for the last time, I _don't _hate your impressions; I think they're cute."

"That's not what you said last week…"

"Holy shit," she let out an aggravated sigh, "You are _such _a pain. Sam, I'm sorry that I offended you, last week, but I really don't feel that it was appropriate to use your James Earl Jones voice while we're having sex. Is that really so bad?"

"All I said was 'let your baby daddy be your love guru'," he mumbled softly.

"And that's another thing… when you use the term 'love guru', I can't help but think about Mike Meyers, which, call me crazy, isn't much of a turn on for me."

"But… it's not like I was quoting lines from Star Wars…"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "of course you don't … you're extra fancy in the bedroom; you quote lines from _Avatar_."

"I don't quote actual lines from Avatar; I just say stuff in Na'vi," Sam pointed out, "if they actually used what I say to you while we're having sex, the movie would be rated X; trust me."

"Oh, I believe you," she was now playing with the light hairs on his arm, "I know a perve when I see one."

"You mean, you've met other perves, before?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, Noah and I have been friends since we were two; what do _you_ think?"

"Okay, well..." he thought for a quick moment, "but I'm still your favorite perve, right?"

"Yes," Rachel kissed her husband's forehead, "you most certainly are."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"This is nice," Rachel sighed as she leaned into Sam's chest. The two of them were sitting in the bathtub together, the radio playing in the background. It was Valentine's Day, Olivia was staying over Shelby's for the night and Sam had planned out the entire evening.

The blonde boy had left the house during the middle of the day. When Rachel asked him where he was going, he simply said, "out". She decided not to question him any further; as much as she liked to know where her husband was, she trusted him, just as he trusted her.

About thirty minutes later, Sam came back, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby" he had whispered into her ear as he gave her the roses, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, his hands rubbing up and down on her arms, "it is," he pressed his lips against her chocolate brown hair, "are you having a good Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "it's lovely, Sammy. Thank you."

"Yeah?" he chuckled, squeezing her petite body, tightly, "it's not over, yet."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you out, tonight, babe."

"Sam," the brown eyed girl sighed, "you know that I'd love to out to dinner, tonight, but… we really can't afford it… with my tuition, groceries, clothes for Olivia… god, she is growing _so_ fast… I'm fine with just staying here, tonight… we could even get one of those heart shaped pizzas I saw on T.V."

"No, Rach," Sam shook his head, "it's Valentine's Day, and I'm taking you out to dinner, because you deserve it.

"But we can't-"

"Babe, we're not poor… we're not rich, but we're not poor. I think we can afford to go out to eat _one_ night."

"Well… alright," Rachel smiled, "if you insist…"

"Good… now that we're on the same page…" he whispered into her ear, "… I want you to kiss me…"

Giggling, she turned around to gently kiss him on the lips. God, she loved him so much. She didn't care about Broadway, or making a lot of money… he and Olivia were her _entire_ life; getting to go back to school was just an extra.

As she leaned back against the green eyed boy, the song that they were currently listening to ended and a new one came on.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark__  
><em>_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

"I'm so lucky," Sam whispered.

"Why?" the short girl asked, curiously.

"Because I fell in love with my best friend," he took her hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"Well," Rachel pointed out, "we really didn't know each other that well when we went on our first date; so I really wouldn't say that we were best friends, back then.

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere__  
><em>_How could our live be so blind_

"But we are now," the blonde boy mumbled.

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "I suppose we are," she let out a light laugh, "but don't tell Santana. She'd be pretty upset if she found out that you stole her title."

"I think she'll manage. You _are_ my woman after all," he chuckled, "she has her own woman; _she _can be her best friend if she wants."

_We sailed on together__  
><em>_We drifted apart__  
><em>_And here you are by my side_

"Wow, Sam," the brown eyed girl smirked, "I had no idea that you were so jealous of Santana."

"I'm not," he shook his head, "I was just making a point."

"Well… yes, Samuel," Rachel nodded, "you _are_ my best friend."

_So now I come to you, with open arms__  
><em>_Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
><em>_So here I am with open arms__  
><em>_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me__  
><em>_Open arms_

"Do you remember back when we were in high school," Sam leaned forward and kissed his wife on the shoulder, "and you would always call me whenever you had a nightmare?" he sighed, reminiscing at the memory, "god, I think I was driving over to your house about three times a week."

"Well," she smiled and blushed, "I… I might have lied… a few times…"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

_Living without you, living alone__  
><em>_This empty house seems so cold__  
><em>_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near__  
><em>_How much I wanted you home_

"Well," Rachel sighed, "there were a few times when… when I lied about having nightmares?"

"But…" Sam raised an eyebrow, "but why would you lie about that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess I just… it came to a point where I just didn't want to sleep without you, anymore."

_But now that youve come back__  
><em>_Turned night into day__  
><em>_I need you to stay._

"Aw," Sam smiled down at Rachel, "you are so freaking adorable; has anyone ever told you that?"

"Just you," she blushed. "and… now I don't have to pretend that I just had a bad dream, anymore."

"And why, may I ask, is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because now I get to sleep with you all the time," she kissed his forehead, "you're like my big teddy bear."

_So now I come to you, with open arms__  
><em>_Nothing to hide, believe what I say__  
><em>_So here I am with open arms__  
><em>_Hoping youll see what your love means to me__  
><em>_Open arms_

"I love sleeping with you," she continued, "your body is so nice and warm… and I love it when you talk in your sleep… and the way your hair gets all messy," Rachel giggled, "you look so cute with bed head."

"Thank you," he kissed the top of her head, "you do, too," he paused for a brief moment, "you know… we should stop taking showers, every night, and just bathe, together, instead… we can just scrub each other down…"

"Sam," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "for the last time, I'm not cleaning your penis for you…"

"Why not?" he pouted, "I think it's pretty romantic."

"Oh yes," Rachel nodded, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "that's just like what happens in the fairytales… the handsome prince carries the princess up to the castle, where they get into the shower so the princess can wash her new husband's penis, thoroughly."

"That's the best damn fairytale I've ever heard…" Sam shrugged, "but Olivia's not allowed to read it… like _ever_."

"Well, then it's a good thing that she _can't _read yet, now isn't it?"

"Yup," Sam nodded, "this is _our_ fairytale; no one else is gonna read it."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "Samuel Evans, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I…" he shook his head and chuckled, "I don't really know…"

"You say the strangest things, sometimes."

"Oh really, now?" he smirked.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "and you can get very hot headed sometimes… and when you get hot head… sometimes you say things that make you sound like an idiot… it's something that I've noticed about you for some time, now."

"So," Sam raised an eyebrow, "what you're saying is… I'm like… I'm a hotheaded idiot?"

"Sometimes, yes… but you're _my_ freaking hotheaded idiot… and I kind of like it when you get like that… because I know you only act like that when you're really passionate about something."

"Then I _really_ must get hotheaded when it comes to you."

"Aw," Rachel giggled, "that was sweet… corny, but sweet."

"You know what, Rachel?" Sam sighed, "just shut up… so I can kiss you, already."

Giggling, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't full of tongues, and touching… but it wasn't too chaste either; it was perfect… and she felt perfect.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she looked in the mirror in the bedroom that she and Sam shared, putting some finishing touches on her hair.

_This is going to be really nice_, she thought. The small girl loved going out on dates with the husband, but they never really had the time, with both of their jobs, and taking care of Olivia.

It was their first Valentine's Day together since high school, and it was going to be perfect; it had already started perfectly, and she was certain that it would end the same way. Sam _had_ planned the whole thing out, after all.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach, come on!" Sam sighed as he stood in the middle of the living room, waiting for his wife.

"Just give me a few more minutes!" Rachel called back, "I'm still fixing my hair!"

"I'm sure you look beautiful, babe," he called, "you always do!"

"Oh would you relax?" he heard her say as she walked into the living room.

"W-wow," the blonde boy breathed as he looked his wife up and down. She was wearing a tight, short, low cut black dress that hugged every curve of her petite body. Her shiny, chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulders in waves, framing her face, perfectly, "you… you look hot, babe," he licked his lips.

"Thank you," Rachel walked up to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was wearing a wine colored dress shirt, and smelled faintly of cologne.

"You know what? I've changed my mind," he shook his head, "let's go to the movies instead."

"The movies?" she shook her head in confusion, "why?"

"So we can make out," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

"Make out in a movie theater? We haven't done that since high school."

"We can start doing it now, though," he shrugged.

"Maybe we could go next week."

"Okay… but it has to be a really bad movie… or one that I've already seen… or I might get distracted."

"Oh please," Rachel scoffed, "that must be it."

"You're right," he nodded, "you're way more interesting than some stupid movie."

"Well, I would hope so," she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" he asked, taking her right hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"Yes," her smile grew even larger, cuddling into her husband's chest before grabbing her coat and walking out the door hand in hand.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam, are you sure that we're going to be able to afford this?" Rachel asked as she looked around the restaurant, "this place seems pretty expensive."

"Only the best for you, oh lovely wife o' mine," he smiled, chuckling when he saw her rolling her eyes and laughing at his corny line, "but seriously, babe… it's Valentine's Day; I can spoil you if I want."

"That reminds me of when we first started dating," Rachel giggled, "I still have some of the many gifts that you gave me."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "which ones."

"Well… a lot of them, really… let me think… I have…" she thought for a quick moment, "I have that stuffed polar bear that you bought me…"

"I remember that…" his smile grew even wider, "you told me that polar bears were your favorite animals, that week…" he shook his head and sighed at the memory, "Rach… I… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You know… for… for not being able to buy you anything… during the end of that year…"

"Sam…" Rachel sighed, "You know that I didn't care about that…I loved you for you… and I still do…"

"I know, I just… it really bothered me that I really couldn't take my girl out, that much."

"Sam, to be honest… I'd rather just be at home, cuddling with you and watching a good movie, than be here, surrounded by a bunch of other people, spending a fortune."

"You…" he smiled, "are the best, most incredible woman in the world, you know that?"

"Yes," she smirked, "as a matter of fact, I do…"

Just then, a curly haired, very familiar waiter walked up to their table, "Hi, I'm going to be your-" he looked up from his pad of paper, "…Rachel?"

"Jesse?" Rachel looked up at him in horror. _Why_ she exclaimed, silently, _why tonight, of all nights? Why __**me**__?_ "w-what… what are you doing here?"

"I work here…" he smiled down at the petite brunette, "you know, I was expecting to see you here, in New York, Rachel; how long have you been living here?"

"Um…" she looked at Sam, who was glaring up at the brown haired boy, clearly unhappy. He and Jesse had never really gotten along, back in high school; Jesse, like Finn, was trying to get back with Rachel, while she was still dating Sam; it had gotten so bad that the two of them had ended up getting into a fist fight towards the end of the school year… Rachel had actually felt a little bad for Jesse for about a half of a minute… Sam was a lot stronger than him; he had gotten beat up pretty bad… but when she saw the black bruise around her blonde boyfriend's eye, she had completely forgotten about him, running right up to Sam's side, making sure that he was okay, "about… maybe three years?"

"Oh…" Jesse looked down at Sam, "I see you took the Ken doll with you."

"Do you really wanna go there, twinkle toes?" the blonde boy snapped, crossing his arms.

"Sam, please," Rachel looked at her husband, taking his hand in hers, "don't let him get to you."

"So, what have you been doing, here?" Jesse questioned.

Sam so badly wanted to say _'having sex with me, every night'_, but he decided against it. Rachel was probably right… it was best to just ignore him.

"Well… I'm actually waitressing, too."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "I feel your pain. The tuition for Julliard costs a fortune… hey, why haven't I seen you, before? I mean, I know it's a big school, but still…"

"Actually," Rachel sighed, "I… I'm not going to Julliard."

"Really?" the brown haired boy raised an eyebrow, "so you're going to NYADA? I must say, Rachel, I'm pretty surprised that you decided to go that route."

"Um…" she shook her head, "I-I'm not going to NYADA, either… I… I actually haven't started college, yet…"

"Really? And why is that?"

"She doesn't need to tell you anything." Sam continued to glare at Jesse.

"Oh, now I see," he smirked, "you needed to support this bum before you could take care of yourself."

"No, Jesse," Rachel finally snapped, "I waited to go to college because I had more important things to do; like taking care of my family; something that you obviously wouldn't know anything about."

"Family?" Jesse shook his head in confusion, "what do you mean? Oh jeez, don't tell me that you married this blundering idiot."

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Sam murmured.

"Sam, relax," Rachel could see the rage in his eyes and she squeezed his hand, doing whatever she could to calm him down, "don't listen to him."

"Look, Jesse," Rachel sighed, "I'm extremely happy with where my life is right now. So stop making assumptions. You have no right to judge Sam who, yes, is my husband. So just leave us alone for a few minutes, because you're lucky that I'm even talking to you right now. You're a jackass, and you'll always be a jackass."

The brown eyed boy reluctantly walked away, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Sam, one more time.

"Let's leave," Sam sighed, beginning to stand up.

"No!" Rachel pulled him back down, keeping ahold of his hand.

"Rach, he's just gonna keep bugging us for the rest of the night; what's the point of staying here?"

"Just ignore him," she leaned forward so she could be closer to him, "don't let him win, Sam. If we leave, then he wins."

"Rachel…" he whispered, "the way he was staring at you… like… like he owned you… it wasn't right; you really don't expect me to be upset about that?"

"Of course you can be upset," she explained, "but just don't let him ruin this night. Besides," she smiled up at him, "Jesse St. James isn't half the man you are. And," she pressed her lips against his, "he's probably not going to get any Valentine's Day sex, tonight. When I know for a fact," she pressed her forehead against his, "that you most certainly will."

"Oh really, now?" he smiled back at her.

"Really."

"I… I'm sorry... I… I… I just really can't stand seeing other guys look at you like…" he shook his head and rubbed his face, "there are so many disgusting pigs in New York."

"I know," Rachel kissed her husband's forehead, "that's why I'm so glad I have you."

"God," he chuckled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sammy," she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby" his smile grew even wider as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, gently.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"God, this dress is just so fucking sexy," Sam murmured as they entered the elevator in their apartment building. He pressed her up against the wall, thankful that no one else was in there. The blonde boy pressed his lips against his wife's, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, her hands moving up to his head, fingers tangling into his golden blonde hair. She could feel his hard member grinding against her center from inside their cloths, and it drove her insane.

It took a lot of strength from Sam to not just unzip his pants, move Rachel's panties out of the way, and bury his cock inside of her pussy, so they could have sex, right there in the elevator. Even if they were fast, it still wouldn't be fast enough to finish before the doors opened.

When the doors did open, the couple walked (more like ran) to their apartment. Sam pressed his lips against her neck, gently rubbing Rachel's ass from behind as she unlocked the door, making her moan, lightly.

As soon as they shut the door, Sam and Rachel began to strip each other down, clothes flying everywhere. She pressed her lips against his, once again, running her hands up and down his body, greedily. She looked around the room deciding where to do it first. The bedroom? No, it was too far away; she wouldn't be able to wait that long. Floor? No; with their fiends constantly coming over, and their daughter who likes playing with her toys on the living room floor, they couldn't risk producing any questionable stains.

Her eyes then shifted to the kitchen; _perfect_, she thought, before walking forward, pushing him backwards until they reached the kitchen, her lips still pressed against him.

The brown eyed girl pushed her husband into one of the kitchen chairs. Sam smiled up at her mischievously, "so… you're gonna tie me up, or something?"

"No," she shook her head, before sitting down on top of him, straddling his waist, loving the feeling of his muscular chest against her hard nipples. Rachel placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and smiled up at him, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Oh god," Rachel gasped as she felt him run his index finger up and down her glistening slit, "I'm ready for you to be inside of me, Sam. Hurry up."

Never one to keep a lady waiting, Sam held the base of his dick in his hand, gently moving it inside of her. Rachel's eyes screwed shut, her lips parting slightly, releasing a low groan. She didn't think that she would ever get over that 'filled' feeling.

"God, Rachel," Sam breathed, his hands running up and down her sides, just barely grazing her breasts, "your pussy is so tight!" he closed his eyes, his head flopping back against the chair, "it's just so fucking tight!" his jaw dropped open in pleasure, "feels so fucking good!"

"S-S-Ssaaammmyyy," the small girl hissed, her hips sharply bucking against his, her heart pounding against his. She loved doing it while sitting up in his lap, and Sam just loved doing it, period; it was a win-win situation for everyone.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Rae!" he screamed, happy that the house was empty, so he wouldn't have to make sure that they (Rachel, especially) weren't too loud. He couldn't even count how many times he would see that the brown eyed girl was about to explode, say 'hold it', cover her mouth, and then say 'okay, baby; go ahead'. He knew that Rachel really couldn't help it, though. And honestly, he loved hearing her scream his name over and over again.

"Harder, harder!" Rachel was screaming, unable to feel the kisses that he was leaving all over her body, such was the sensation inside of her. She leaned against him, her teeth digging into his shoulder, the feeling overwhelming.

"Shit, babe," Sam mumbled, "oooh I'm gonna cum. Do you want that, baby? For me to cum inside of you?"

"Y-yes!" Rachel whimpered, as she continued to jump up and down in his lap, his toes curling and uncurling, his legs moving back and forth, "give me that hot cum, Sammy; don't hold back!"

One last thrust of his hips was enough for Sam. His body trembled harder as his orgasm hit him hard. He moaned loudly, screaming out her name, emptying himself into her.

When Rachel felt the warmth fill into her, she lost all control, her world exploding into (gold) stars, "SAM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her head thrashing back and forth as Sam's thrusts became even harder, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"God, Rachel" Sam gasped as his climax ended, smiling when he felt Rachel bury her face into his shoulder, "so… intense…"

"You make me feel so good every time, Sam," Rachel whispered, her body still trembling, "I'm having a hard time keeping my hands, mouth, legs and other things off of you…"

Pressing his lips against her hair, "so… are you ready for round two?" he stood up out of the chair, still holding Rachel in his arms, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Yes," Rachel smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I want you to take me into the bedroom, make love to me all night, and then take me into the shower, and wash me down, thoroughly."

Smiling, he began to walk down the hall and into the bedroom, "anything you want, Rachel Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? There's a lot of drama ahead, and it starts during the next chapter. It's almost finished, I just need to proofread it. I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one! So please review<strong>


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! The editing took longer than expected, plus it was a pretty busy week for me. But it's over (thank god!).**

**Some of you guys reviewed saying that you wanted to see more Livy. I'm really glad that you like the character; there's a lot of her in this chapter. **

**This chapter is rated M for explicit material (sex, cursing, adult themes, etc.); you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Eighteen

Olivia's emerald green eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed, giggling when she saw that both of her parents were fast asleep next to her. There was a wide open space between them, for her of course. Each of them had a hand resting under the pillows, their fingers interlocked. Why did they always do that? It seemed so weird to her.

The two year old brunette looked around the room and sighed; mommy and daddy's room was so boring! They didn't have any toys, stuffed animals, or anything of that nature.

With nothing else left to do, Olivia leaned over her mother, breathing into her face, "mommy?" she gently lifted her eyelid with her thumb and pointer finger, "mommy, can I have some juice?"

"Mum," she mumbled, turning onto her side, "yeah, that sounds great…"

After getting poor results from her mother, Olivia turned to Sam, pressing her finger against his forehead, repeatedly, "Daddy?"

"Mmmppphhh," Sam breathed, stirring a little in his sleep.

"Daddy, wake up," she lifted his eyelid.

"Huh?" the blonde boy opened his eyes, "oh, hey, Livy," he sighed, before continuing to snore, peacefully.

"Let's get up," Olivia jumped on her father's chest.

"Ummph!" Sam's eyes closed shut, still a little groggy, "Liv, don't do that," he couldn't help but chuckle when he looked into her young, playful eyes, "it's six thirty in the morning; way too early for even _me_ to be up, let alone little girls like you."

"No, daddy!" she begged, shaking her head, "no more bed!"

Sam continued to look into his daughter's emerald green eyes; damn, he couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes; it was _definitely _something that she had picked up from Rachel.

"_Please_, daddy," she stuck out her lower lip; yet another move that she had learned from her mother.

"Alright," he sighed and sat up, "fine," he kissed the top of her head, "you win, princess."

"Mommy?" Olivia looked at Rachel, curiously.

"Leave mommy alone, Livy; let her sleep. I don't think that she's been feeling well, these past couple of days… she was throwing up like crazy, yesterday morning… weird, huh?"

"Ew," Sam realized that that probably wasn't the best thing to tell his daughter when he saw her face scrunch up in disgust, "that's yucky."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "just wait there for a second." He hopped off the bed and walked to his dresser, taking out an orange t-shirt, and slipping it up and over his head.

Walking back to the bed, he pressed his lips against Rachel's hair, "babe, your hair smells good," he smiled.

"Mmm, Sam," she whispered, sighing happily as she continued to sleep.

Walking back to the other side of the bed, Sam picked up Olivia and said, "Come on, short stuff." Giggling, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter, "Daddy, can I have my juice, now?"

"Sure, princess," he kissed the top of her head, before turning around and getting the orange juice out of the fridge. Sam took a plastic cup out of the cupboard, pouring the juice into it, before handing it to her.

"Here, Livs," he stroked her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, daddy," Olivia said before taking a sip from the cup.

Sam froze. His eyes grew as wide as beach balls, his jaw dropping open, slightly. Olivia had never said that to him, before… she was only two, and, she really had only met him about eight months ago.

"God," he smiled brightly from ear to ear, "you look so much like your mother."

"Mommy's pretty!" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, she is," Sam chuckled, "and so are you."

God, he could remember the day he was born… it wasn't really a great day for him, to say the least.

"_Please give a warm welcome… to white chocolate!"_

_Sam sighed as he felt another housewife caress his ass. He knew it might have been kind of unusual, but when some of the woman touched him like that while he was at work… he would imagine that he was with Rachel, again… touching her… feeling her touch him._

_God he missed her more than anything. He missed her voice. The way her hair smelled. He missed feeling her soft, crimson red lips pressing against his, and the way her tongue tasted; making love to her. He missed feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, and holding her in his arms. _

_Accepting the dollar bills that some of the women were holding up to him, the green eyed boy closed his eyes; if only they knew… _

_They didn't know what shit his family had gone, and was still somewhat going through. They didn't know that he woke up, every day, heartbroken, because he had to leave the love of his life behind during the move… they didn't know… that he had just became a father that day._

_**Rachel just had your fucking baby, today… all by herself. Hope you're happy, asshole! ~Santana**_

_The text was still fresh in his mind… when he found out, his legs grew weak, he felt dizzy and light headed… hell, he had almost passed out right there._

_He wanted to text her back so badly… there were so many questions that he wanted to ask. Was it a boy or a girl? What was his or her name? Did it look like him… did it have Rachel's nose? Speaking of Rachel, was she okay? Did everything work out with the birth? Did she talk about him at all, that day? Did she talk about him __**ever**__? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?_

_He knew that he couldn't, though… he knew that if anyone hated him more than Rachel (which he didn't blame her for, after the terrible thing that he did to her) it was Santana; she was Rachel's best friend… and, to be honest, she just might have some mild anger management problems… if she were to text him back, it would probably just be to tell him what a son of a bitch he was, or to say 'fuck off, ass wipe… she most likely wouldn't give him any information; or at least any valid information, anyway._

Just then, Sam heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, pulling him back into reality. "Hey, sleepyhead," he smiled at Rachel, wrapping his arm around her waist when she walked up to him, "we didn't wake you up, did we?"

"No," she shook her head, "I got up on my own… what have you two been up to?" the small girl questioned.

"Not much…" he shrugged, "just hanging around… are you feeling better than you were, yesterday, morning?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and sighed. What was up with her freaking body, lately? She had just started throwing up like crazy, the morning before, for no apparent reason, whatsoever. _Maybe I just ate something weird? _She thought. The only time this had happened to her before was when… no. That couldn't possibly it… the two of them had _always_ used protection… she had just been sick that morning… that simple.

"Are you okay?" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow, a little worried about the short brunette.

"Of course I am, Sam," she rested her hand on her cheek, "why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you look like you're worried about something, is all."

"Well..." she took a deep breath, "I'm not…" she stood on her tippy toes and kissed her husband's cheek, "I'm fine, Sammy; trust me."

"Well, alright," he pressed his lips against hers, "but you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," she giggled, letting him wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Seriously, though," the green eyed boy took Rachel's hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently, and squeezing it affectionately, "don't feel that you ever have to hide something from me. You're my wife, and I'm always going to love you with all my heart, no matter what."

"I know that, Sam; and I hope you know that the same rules apply to you with me; I don't want you to keep anything from me… but I promise you, I'm absolutely fine; perfectly healthy!"

"Okay, baby," he put the carton of orange juice back in the refrigerator, "so…" Sam picked Olivia up off the counter and placed her in a chair at the table, being careful not to spill her juice, "what's the plan for today? Anything you want to do, I'm up for it."

"Well…" Rachel thought for a moment, "I'm not sure… I really wasn't planning on doing anything, today. "

"I know," Sam smiled, "let's watch every movie that James Cameron directed."

"Really?" she smirked, "so you're saying that you're going to watch _Titanic_?"

"Well…" he paused for a quick second, "every one but _that_."

"Sam," the brown eyed girl sighed, "_Titanic_ is a beautiful film."

"Nah," he shook his head, "it's too sappy."

"It is _not_," she protested.

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms, "then why are you always crying by the end of it?"

"Because… because it's a moving story about two people that fall in love despite the society that they were living in that, in most cases-"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I get it… at least it's not _Funny Girl_."

"Excuse me?" she let out a light laugh, "you are… Samuel, why must you insult all of the movies that I like? I don't make fun of _Avatar_, do I? Besides," she scoffed, "you really shouldn't start making fun of sappy movies."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, "and why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because… you are one the corniest, most romantic men I've ever met… and that, blondie, is what a lot of men, would refer to as 'sappy'."

"That's not sappy?" he shook his head, "that's just me treating my wife the way she deserves to be treated…" he pressed his forehead against hers, "with lots of love…"

"Aw," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "now _that's_ my Sammy… here's a compromise… we can still watch movies… movies that are age appropriate for Olivia… we can order Chinese food or something, and just lounge around in our sweats, all day."

"That," he smiled down at her, "sounds perfect…" he pressed his lips against hers, once again.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Are you okay?" Sam stopped pushing into Rachel, his eyes full of concern. His body was trembling from the effect of her tight insides clenching around him.

"Of course, Sammy…" she breathed; her hips bucked up against his, trying to get him to continue what he was doing, "keep going?"

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes," she nodded, running her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "why do you keep asking me that, today?"

"I don't know," he muttered, his eyes clenching shut; he wanted to continue just as badly as she did… but he wanted to make sure that she was alright, first, "you've just been acting kind of strange, lately… you keep on staring into space, all the time, and you look like you're really worried about something…"

"I'm not…" she shook her head, "I… I'm just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About… about how sexy you are," the small girl offered Sam a small smile, running her hand up his leg. She wasn't going to tell him what she was really worried about… that she was now five days late on her period. It would just freak him out, for no cause whatsoever; there was no possible way that she could be with child, now; maybe she just wasn't eating right… maybe she had some rare… _illness_… whatever it was, it really wasn't effecting her heath on an alarming level, so, for right now, she had absolutely nothing to worry about. _I hope._ "I'm fine… see? So…" she wrapped her arms back around his neck, "I want you to keep what you're doing," she kissed his earlobe, "I want your cock back inside of me…"

Sam groaned, "oh, babe; I love it when you talk about my wang."

"You're _wang_?" she smirked, "you're lucky that I really, really want you, right now; that really wasn't much of a turn on to me."

"Babe, I'm dying," he whimpered, looking down at the tip of his throbbing penis; it was still shoved inside of her pussy, obviously torturing the blonde boy, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Letting out a light laugh, Rachel gripped his engorged penis in her hand, guiding him into her, "oh god, that feels so good," she breathed. It always felt good when he was inside of her. The way his long, hard member would hit against her clit, every time. The way he would just touch her _everywhere._

"Oh god," Sam groaned, his jaw dropping open as he began to pump his dick in and out of her tight heat, his heart racing, "oh baby."

God, they had made love so many times. Each time was even more special and perfect than the time before. She loved the feeling of his warm skin against hers; the way his hair would get all sweaty as his climax came closer.

"Fuck!" Sam threw his head back and moaned as he slammed his unbelievably hard cock into Rachel as hard and as fast as he possibly could, the feeling so overwhelming that he had almost came uncontrollably, twice. God, it felt amazing, the way her pussy seemed to tighten around him even more with each incredible thrust.

He needed more of her. He grabbed her ankle, and placed it on his shoulder, allowing deeper thrusts. Thank god Olivia was asleep; he was too close to be able to stop, now.

The blonde boy continued to plunge deeper into his wife, just about to blow his load inside of her. _Shit!_ Sam thought, his body trembling as he did everything he could to hang on, _why is she taking so long? She should have came by now!_ Looking deep into Rachel's eyes, he could tell that she was somewhat distracted. _Maybe she's just not feelin' it tonight… oh crap, I didn't pressure into doing this, tonight, did I?_

"Mmm!" Rachel screamed, "Right there, Sam, right there!" Sam sighed in relief; she was enjoying herself, thank god for that… unless she was faking? No, she wouldn't do that. He relaxed a little, taking in all the pleasure, letting all of the not hot thoughts leave his mind. Rachel was going to explode in a matter of seconds… he could see it.

"God, that feels so fucking amazing!" his eyes squeezed shut as his toes curled and uncurled, gripping her ass in his hands_._ Man, she had such a cute little ass; he was so fucking lucky… not every woman had a body that perfect (though, he would still love her no matter what, of course; sure, his wife was smoking hot, but he wasn't shallow).

Rachel moaned as he thrust into her, her nails digging into his shoulders. "God… fuck yes." She moaned, her hips arching up, beginning to meet his thrusts. "Harder, Sam! Faster!"

Sam's hands gripped her hips, thrusting deeper into her. "Fuck, baby." He groaned. "So… fucking… tight."

Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, as Sam began to kiss her neck, intensely, her hands reaching up and weaving into his hair. "Oh god… oh fuck… that's it… don't stop, Sammy, don't you dare fucking stop!" She whimpered.

"You like that, baby?" He let out a loud, raspy moan, his body aching for release. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

Sam's hands slipped under Rachel, gripping her ass, tightly, again. "Fuck… you're fucking amazing… Christ!" His body began to tremble, release building.

"Baby, I can't… I-I'm gonna…" he felt her wet insides wrap even tighter around his dick, and he absolutely couldn't hold it anymore; the sensation was too overwhelming, "Jesus fucking Christ!" He grunted, shooting his load inside of her.

When Rachel saw Sam's orgasm rock through him, the sensation was too much for Rachel, and she lost all control, wondering if she had died as she felt her orgasm blasted through her, "Oh god, SAM!"

For a few seconds, it was silent; no one said a word, the two of them gasping in each other's arms; the only sounds were their heavy breathing as they both tried to regain normal breathing levels.

"You're still trembling," Rachel looked down at Sam as he rested his head on her chest, listening to her beating heart; his body was still on top of hers, but he was careful not to put too much pressure on her much small her body, not wanting to crush her.

"Don't worry," he smiled up at her, kissing the soft white skin on her flat stomach, "I'll be alright…" his voice was still pretty shaky; his orgasm had _really _hit him hard "that was…"

"…Incredible…" Rachel finished.

"…yeah…" he nodded, closing his eyes for a brief moment, "really incredible… y-you… you have n-no idea how… how much I love you… it's… I… words can't even _begin_ to describe it, Rachel, you're… you're so beautiful… a-and sweet, smart… and so talented... god, that voice… that beautiful, beautiful voice… promise me that you'll never let anyone make you think otherwise."

"I… I promise…" she smiled down at him, running her hand through his still sweaty hair, "how… how far did you go with a girl… before… you know… before you met me…"

"Honestly?"

"Yes…" she took a deep breath, "I… I want to know…"

"Second base… or so she said…"

"Who?"

"Emily Cass…" he sighed, "she was my girlfriend in tenth grade… we were at this party… and I was kind of… you know, drunk… we were making out and…"

"Alright," she shook her head, "I really shouldn't have asked… I really don't want to know…"

"Fine with me…" he gently stroked her belly with his thumb, "I really don't remember her that much…"

"Was she… prettier than me?"

"Of course not," he shook his head and looked into Rachel's eyes, "it's impossible for anyone to be prettier than you."

"Don't lie to me, Sam… tell me the truth… I can handle it."

"I'm not lying, Rae," he chuckled, shaking his head, "you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Thank you, Sammy," she smiled, her cheeks turning a faint shade of crimson. She thought for a minute before saying, "did… did you call her your baby?"

"No," he shook his head, "but does it really make a difference?"

"Well…" she shrugged, "I… I don't know, I… I kind of want to be your only one…"

"Aw," he chuckled lightly, "you _are_ my only baby, Rae."

"Did… did you love her a lot?"

"Not as much as I love you."

"Really?" she continued to stroke his hair.

"Of course," he kissed her stomach, again, "if I didn't, do you really think that I would have asked you to be my wife."

"You're so sweet, Sammy," she wiped his blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Samuel Evans."

"I love you too, Rachel Evans."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel, it's March; I really don't think that she needs all of that," Sam chuckled when he saw walk into the living room with Olivia in her arms. The small girl had wrapped their daughter in a pink, puffy winter coat, a scarf, a hat, and gloves, "I can barely see her face," he began to remove the scarf from her neck.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," she slapped his hand away, "last winter, she caught pneumonia, and there is no way in hell that I'm going through that, again," she fixed her hat, "I'm not taking any chances."

"But look at her," he shook his head, "the poor thing probably can't even walk," he took Olivia in his arms, "come here, you," he kissed her nose, "let's take some of this off."

"Sam, you'd better not!" she crossed her arms.

"Let's make a deal," he set the toddler on the ground, "she can keep the hat and gloves, but we'll put her in a lighter jacket and lose the scarf."

"No… she can take off the scarf, but the coat stays."

"Rach, look at her," Sam gestured towards Olivia, who was struggling to reach down and pick up a toy that was on the floor.

"Fine!" Rachel finally gave in, "she can wear a lighter coat… but the scarf stays."

"Alright," he shrugged and picked Olivia back up, "come on, my little marshmallow; let's try to make you look like a normal human being, again."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel threw a pillow in Sam's direction, "you missed!" he called from Olivia's room.

"Oh? So you want me to throw another one?"

"No thanks… I'm good!"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"See, Rach?" Sam said as they walked on the sidewalks of New York City, holding Olivia in his arms, "Livy's fine… in fact…" he gently pulled the pink hat off of her head, "I think it's a little too warm for this."

"Sam, put it back on, _now_."

"Sorry, Liv," he shrugged, "I tried," he blonde boy wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist, "I love you, babe."

"No, you're annoying me," she giggled, beginning to walk away from his arm.

"Oh, come here," he chuckled, grabbing a hold of her coat and pulling her in, "kiss me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Just kiss me…"

Smiling, Rachel wrapped one of her arms around Sam's neck, pressing her lips against his.

"Well, hey, Rachel," they heard a very familiar voice say.

"Oh come _on_," Sam groaned, "again? Really?"

"Jesse, what do you want?" Rachel sighed; she could feel Sam's grip on her waist tightening.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, Rach; it's a free city; you're not the only one who lives here, you know."

"I meant, what do you want from _me_?"

"Jeez, Rach; can't anyone just say hi to you?" he shook his head, "you were a lot less uptight back in high school… I really didn't know what a nasty little bitch you could really be."

"Hey!" Sam stepped forward, letting go of Rachel's waist, "don't fucking talk to my wife like that."

"Go fuck yourself, Ken!"

"Apologize to her," he glared down at Jesse.

"What?" he scoffed.

"Apologize to her. _Now_."

"Rachel, I'm sorry that you've turned into a whore that suck's the first cock that she sees."

"Alright, that's it," Sam walked back up to Rachel, "take Olivia."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "Sam, what are you going to-"

"Just take her," he placed the toddler in her arms, "alright, ass wipe," he grabbed the front of Jesse's shirt, "I'm going to give you one last fucking chance to apologize to my wife, before I kick your ass and make you uglier than you already are."

"Sam, wait!" Rachel called from behind the blonde boy, "just forget about him! He's not worth it!"

Sam looked back at her for a quick second, but didn't respond, "so… are you going to apologize or not?"

"Listen to your ho, Sam," Jesse smirked, "go run to her like the pussy you are."

Sam raised his fist, about to punch him square in the nose, "Sam," Rachel called him one more time, "your daughter is watching you."

He turned around, again, this time looking directly at Olivia. She took her thumb out of her mouth and waved at him, making his heart melt. He waved back at her, before turning back to Jesse, "you got so fucking lucky."

"What?" the brown haired boy shook his head in confusion.

"I don't want to traumatize my kid, any more than she already is, after seeing your ugly ass face."

"You two had a fucking kid?" Jesse's eyes grew wide, "I thought that she was your sister or something."

"No, she's ours," Sam shook his head, "now get the hell out of my sight.

Jesse was about to say something else, but after looking into Sam's threatening eyes, he decided against it. He walked away, not bothering to look behind him.

"Sam," Rachel walked back up to Sam, "that was stupid; there are people out here… you could have gotten arrested."

"Rachel," he sighed, "did you hear what he just called you? How can you be oaky with that?"

"I'm not," she shook her head, "but that doesn't mean that I want you to sink down to his level," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I mean, you're my guy, Sam… you're always so sweet, with almost everyone... but you were really scaring Olivia, just a few minutes ago… and me, too."

"I know," he wrapped his arm around the both of them, "and I'm sorry," he kissed Olivia's head, "it's just… he's so disgusting, Rachel; I mean, what kind of jerk would actually say that to a woman?"

"Someone who is never going to get a woman, that's who," she took his hand in his, interlocking their fingers, "that's why you're married and he's not; you're the sweetest, sexiest, funniest, man in the world… I couldn't think of a more perfect man to love."

"I love you, baby," he smiled.

"I mean… you die your hair with lemon juice, you're probably the world's biggest perve, and the nerdiest man that I've ever met…" she pressed her lips against his, "and I wouldn't want you any other way; you're _my_ perve, _my_ nerd, and I love your lemon juice hair; I think it's cute… never, ever change yourself for anyone… promise?"

"Yes," he kissed her temple, "I promise."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel slowly walked into their bedroom, watching as her husband lifted weights in front of the full sized mirror.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"We… we need to talk… it's pretty important…" the small girl bit down on her lip. There was no point in denying it to Sam, nor to herself, for that matter. What she had been telling herself wasn't possible… was actually _very much_ possible… unless she was just not getting enough sleep (and honestly… she knew that she really needed to get a grip; it wasn't likely that one would have anything to do with the other).

The fact that the green eyed boy was completely oblivious to what could be happening to them in the very near future made Rachel want to cry. He worked so hard… they both did.

Rachel didn't know if she would be able to live with herself if her worries turned out to be true; it was her fault… she was the one responsible, now that they didn't use condoms, anymore.

"Babe, what's wrong?" the green eyed boy placed the weights on the floor, and sat down next to her on the bed."

"I don't know how to tell you this," she shook her head.

"Just tell me…" he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Sam, I… I… I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so don't hate me. When I planned this story out in my head, this part had always ended on a cliffhanger, and for some reason, it was one of the few things that I decided not to change. <strong>

**So, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you**_** want **_**to happen next? The next chapter is completely finished; as soon as I get fifteen reviews, I'll post the next one; so PLEASE review!**

**Oh, I forgot to write this in the last author's note, so I'll write it here. The song I used during the bath scene in the last chapter was 'Open Arms' by Journey. It's a very beautiful and romantic song, so if you haven't already, I'd definitely reccomend that you give it a listen.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe that I have over three hundred reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, language, adult themes, etc. There's also some mentions of some sensitive subjects. If you're really not comfortable with any of that, this probably isn't the story for you.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter does not mirror my opinion on arguments concerning abortion. It's not saying that I'm for or against it. Most opinions displayed in this fic are Sam and Rachel's, two fictional characters. It's a work of fiction, so please don't read too much into it.**

**Now that I'm done babbling, here's chapter nineteen:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Nineteen

Sam couldn't breathe. He felt the air rushing out of his lungs as he looked at the sky blue walls of his bedroom. Pregnant? How could this be happening, again? Rachel was taking birth control pills. Weren't they supposed to always work? Like, even more than condoms?

"P-pregnant?" he stuttered, his head suddenly feeling really dizzy and light. He loved his daughter; Olivia was the light of his life; but another one? Would they be able to afford to take care of two children, right now? "but… but the birth control pills…"

"Don't be mad," she bit her lip, again, so hard that he thought that it was going to bleed.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"I was looking back on it… and… do you remember… Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow, a little worried about where this conversation was headed.

"I realized that… I… I forgot to take my pill that morning."

_Shit!_ He thought, _shit, shit, shit, shit!_ They had sex about six times that night… "A-are you sure?"

"I-I don't know," she shook her head, "I bought a pregnancy test this morning, but I was too afraid to take it, I… I want to do it with you, I… I can't… I don't want to go through the whole process alone, again."

"And you're not going to, baby…" he sighed, "just… how do you know that you could be… you know…"

"I'm six days late on my period… and I'm never late, I… I'm so scared, Sam," she began to sob into his shoulder, "what are we going to do if I'm pregnant again? We can't afford another child."

"We'll figure out something…" he kissed her forehead, "I'm not going to let anything happen to the two of you… first thing's first… we need to know if you're actually pregnant, or not… where did you put that pregnancy test?"

"It's in that bag, over there," the small girl pointed to the white plastic bag that was hanging on the doorknob.

"Alright," he leaned over and grabbed the bag in his hand, pulling the test out, "how does this thing work? Babe?" he looked into her eyes, "Rachie don't cry," he held her close to him, "it's… it's not that bad; it's not like we're in high school, anymore; if we have another kid, it's our damn business, and our damn decision. No one can judge us. We're a married couple."

"But we don't have any money," she shook her head.

"Hey, hey, no more crying, okay? We're going to be _fine_. Besides," he squeezed her even tighter, "we don't know if you're even pregnant, yet."

Rachel took the test out of her husband's hands and looked down at it through her blurry eyes, "Do I really need to take it, now?"

"We need to know, baby," he whispered into her ear, "would you feel better if I went in with you?"

"No," she shook her head, "that's sweet… and kind of gross… but I'd rather do it alone…" she slowly stood up, and walked into the bathroom.

Sam buried his face into his hands. He couldn't believe it; he had really only just became a _real_ father about eight or nine months ago, and now he might be getting another kid in that same amount of time. This could be another human being that would depend on him for food, clothes… for _everything_.

He couldn't tell Rachel that he was afraid, though; she was scared enough as it was, and he needed to be brave for her; she needed him, just like he needed her like he needed oxygen.

"Sam?" Rachel walked back into their bedroom after a few minutes.

"So?"

"So?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know… we have to wait for five minutes.

"What kind of sick bastard makes these things?" the blonde boy looked at the pregnancy test, "I mean, this is just cruel."

"I know," she sighed, "it was a lot worse, the first time; those five minutes that I had to wait, all alone were the longest five minutes of my life…" she looked down at her lap, guiltily, "I… I have a confession to make, Sam."

"What is it?" he gently rubbed his guitar calloused hand on her arm, "you can tell me anything."

"A… a few days after you left me, I… I decided that I wanted to have an… to have an abortion…"

"An abortion…" his eyes grew as wide as beach balls, "but… why would you do that?"

"I… I was just so afraid, Sam… I didn't know if I could take care of a baby, especially all alone… so… I scraped up the six hundred dollars, and made an appointment…" she broke down again, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Baby?"

"I couldn't do it, Sam… I just couldn't do it… I looked at some of those three dimensional sonograms on the internet, and… that's when I finally realized that there was a little _person _inside of me… and I couldn't kill our baby… even when you were gone, I couldn't…"

"It's okay, baby…" he rocked her back and forth, "you were scared…"

"Sometimes I have nightmares about it… I see a doctor…" she swallowed, "with a knife coming at me… and then I hear Olivia screaming… it's… it's…"

"Is that why you wake up screaming in the middle of the night?" Sam asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"But… you told me it was about your dads when they…"

"Sometimes it was about my dads…" she said, truthfully, "but for the most part… it was about… you know…"

"Why didn't you tell me, before?"

"I… I thought that you'd be disgusted by it… and by me."

"Why would you think that?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Because it _is_ disgusting, Sam! I was planning on killing her!" she sobbed even harder, "I almost killed Olivia!"

"But you didn't," he mumbled into her ear, "Livy's here; right down the hall."

"How can people do it, Sam? It's so awful! How can they kill their own babies?"

"I don't know…" he shook his head.

"How can you still love me, now?" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"How can you forgive me for what I almost did? It's terrible, even just thinking about it makes me sick!"

"First of all," he whispered, "I could _never_ be disgusted by you," he kissed her forehead, "and second… the fact that you couldn't do it… it makes you an even better person, than before… to me, anyway. It makes me see how big that wonderful heart of yours really is."

"I don't deserve any of this!" she screamed.

"Baby, relax; it's okay."

"But I don't; our beautiful daughter, you… you're not supposed to forgive me."

"But I do-"

"But you shouldn't! We made that baby with our love, and… I almost threw it all away, like… like it was nothing!"

"To be honest…" he sighed, "I wasn't expecting you to keep it…"

"What?" Rachel asked him curiously, "what do you mean? So you just _assumed_ that I would get an abortion?"

"No, not an abortion," he shook his head, "like, adoption; like how your mom got Beth."

"Oh… why?"

"Because… I wasn't expecting you to keep our baby… after what I did to you… I didn't think that you would want to have anything that had to do with me… but I didn't think that you would actually kill her… but I was just kind of calling her "it" at the time."

"Oh," she sighed. Rachel looked at the digital clock that was sitting on her bedside table, "it's time…"

"Now?" he asked, "that was fast."

"I know you're nervous…" she looked up at him, "you don't have to pretend that you're not… we're in this together, right?"

"Right," Sam smiled down at his wife, "together forever."

"Forever."

"Who's going to look first?"

"I… I don't know… I don't want to look at it without you, again… could you look?"

"What?" he shook his head, "no… I… I can't Rach…"

"Why not?"

"Because," he sighed, "I don't want to be the one to make you cry, again. No… on the day that I married you, I swore to myself that I would _never_ make you cry, again… it breaks my heart when I see cry, and I… I just can't stand to be the cause of it…"

"Oh," she thought for a brief moment, "well… I… how about we look at it together… on the count of three, we both just look down."

"Okay," he nodded, "that sounds alright…"

"One…"

"…two…"

"…three…"

They both looked down at the pregnancy test in Rachel's hand. Rachel bit her lip, as Sam shut his eyes, tightly. That god damn little pink plus sign… it was so unholy.

"Sam," Rachel's voice cracked, "what are we supposed to do?" she buried her face into his chest.

"I don't know…" he shook head, "I could work longer hours at the shop… maybe even get a second job."

"And I'll work more shifts at the diner," she sighed, "and… I'll hold off on college for a few years…"

"What?" the green eyed boy frowned, "no, Rachel. You're still going to college."

"But Sam, I can't-"

"Sure you can," he nodded, "I'll just get a second job…"

"But-"

"I'm putting my foot down, this time. You're going to go to college this September… and you're going to be amazing."

"Oh Sam," she sighed, "where the hell would I be without you?" sure, sometimes her husband could be a pervy, needy, annoying pain in the ass at times. But when it really came down to it… when she needed him the most, and to be there for her… he would stop with the raunchy sex jokes, forget about all of his desires, stop teasing her, and just hold her close to him, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Please stop crying," he whispered into her ear, "smile for me, Rachie; you have such a beautiful smile."

"I'm trying," she giggled against his chest.

"So…" he gently touched her belly, "there's... our baby is really… there's really a baby in there?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, gently resting her hand on his cheek, "I mean, it's not really a _new_ experience for me, but… it's kind of amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah…" he nodded in agreement, "it… it's _really _amazing."

"And now I have you with me…" she sighed, "you can be there with me when the baby comes."

"Yeah…" he thought for a brief moment, "um… do you know if we'll… uh… you know… never mind…"

"What?" the small girl asked curiously, "Sam, don't be embarrassed to ask each me questions, if you're curious about anything. I'm your wife, remember? I've watched you're damn penis, for god's sakes!"

"I still can't believe that I actually got you to do that for me," he chuckled.

"Sam… tell me what you were about to ask me just a few minutes ago."

"Fine," he sighed, "I wanted to know if… if… if we were still going to be able to… you know… have sex…"

"There's my perve," she giggled, "well, I wasn't romantically involved with anyone when I was pregnant with Olivia… but I think that we'll still be able to do what we usually do…"

"Okay," he sighed in relief, "good."

"Perve."

"I can't help it, babe," he brushed his lips against hers, "you're too sexy for me to resist."

"Well… not for long…"

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Sam," she let out a light laugh, "in a couple of months, I'm going to be huge; I highly doubt that you'll be as attracted to me as you are now."

"Of course I will," he tucked a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "there will never be a time in my life, that I will _ever_ deny you some Sam Evans lovin'… you'll always be sexy to me."

"Aw, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that was actually sort of sweet."

Smiling, he pressed his lips against her forehead, "So…" he sighed, "two kids…"

"It's crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Rach?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you so much."

She smiled her thousand watt smile, taking his hand in hers, "I love you too, Sammy."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he walked through the doorway in their apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked at the clock; it was ten o'clock at night. As much as he liked his job, the blonde boy _hated_ working late; he hated coming home to see that Rachel had put Olivia to bed without him. Family time meant everything to him, and he didn't want to miss any more of his daughter's life.

Walking quietly, so he wouldn't wake her, Sam walked into Olivia's pink painted room. God, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep; so peaceful.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face. As scared and as nervous as he was about the new baby that was on the way…. He was actually pretty excited about it, too. He loved his firstborn child so much; so this next one couldn't be any different, right?

After smiling down at her one more time, Sam walked out of the room and into the one that he and Rachel shared. Rachel was lying down in the middle of the bed, half asleep, watching funny girl.

"Hey baby," he stripped down to his boxers and then slipped into bed with her, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite body.

"Hey Sammy," Rachel smiled, as she rested her head on his bare chest and cuddled into his side, "how was work?"

"It was okay," he shrugged, "but I really kind of missed you."

"I missed you too, Sammy," Rachel pressed her lips against his.

"So, how's her royal shortness? Did she go to bed okay?"

"She was pretty good, for the most part."

"The most part?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"Well," she sighed, "apparently, Olivia takes after you… as soon as I got her undressed so I could give her a bath, she ran around the house, screaming, 'look, mommy! I'm nakie!'"

"Oh god," he laughed, "you know… _you_ can dance around naked for _me_, if you want."

"Oh gee, can I?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "perfect! I can die happy now!"

"Hey, take it easy there, sarcastic, or you might scare off the baby."

"Samuel," the small girl let out a light laugh, shaking her head at her husband, "whether it likes it or not, the baby is going to be staying in there for the next nine months; I highly doubt that we'll have anything to worry about."

"How _is_ the baby, anyway?" he asked.

"Fine," she shrugged, "it's too early in the pregnancy for any of the real symptoms to kick in yet, besides the morning sickness…"

"Mmm," he smiled, moving his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed her belly.

Rachel smiled up at her husband, "you're excited about this aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, "aren't you?"

"Yes," she snuggled in closer to him, "but… I'm kind of nervous, though."

"Why?" he shook his head in confusion.

"The whole money issue…" she sighed, "Sam, do you know how much it costs to have a baby in a hospital? Or even just a sonogram?"

"But… but we can do this, Rach…like I said last night, I'll take longer shifts at the comic book shop; hell, I'll work through the entire night, if I have to."

"Well..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't want you to do _that_; I don't think that I'd be able to sleep without you."

"Aw, babe," he chuckled, his hand gently grazing her ass.

"Sam," she sighed, "I really don't feel like it, right now."

"Come on, Rae," he pressed his lips against her earlobe, running his hand up and down her upper thigh, "I've been thinking about coming home to you, all day. Sam buried his face into her neck, tangling his fingers into her chocolate brown hair, "I just want to be with you, tonight… I want you so bad…"

Rachel gasped when he felt his lips against her neck, gently nipping and sucking at her pulse point, "Sa-aa-am."

The green eyed boy smirked, slowly moving his hand up to her breast, squeezing gently, "Oh," she moaned, "oh, Sam."

Within a matter of minutes, they were both completely naked, Sam's preferred choice of clothing.

"Mmm, Sam," Rachel sighed happily as she felt his throbbing erection press against her thigh.

"Do you know what I really want to see you do, Rachel?" Sam mumbled.

"What?" she asked curiously, feeling the fire in between her legs burn harder.

"I want to see you cum… without having any help from me."

"What?" her jaw dropped open.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself, Rachel…" Sam whispered sensually into Rachel's ear, "I want to see you make yourself cum."

"But… no, Sam!" she exclaimed, "I want… I just want _you_," she shook her head in confusion, "why would you even want to see me do that, anyway?"

"It's always been a fantasy of mine," he smiled down at her, "I think it'd be really hot."

"But… what exactly would you want me to do…"

"Exactly what I do to you," he shrugged, "and what you do when I'm not around."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes, playfully. Seeing how many times they had made love, she really didn't feel the need to take matters into her own hands, too often.

"You really want to see me do this, don't you?"

"Totally, babe," Sam caressed his wife's ass in his hands.

"Um…" she looked down at her body and bit down on her lower lip, nervously. Rachel looked back up at Sam, for a quick second; even before she looked up, she could feel his eyes on her, watching every move she made with great anticipation.

Her hands moved down, hesitantly, lightly cupping her breasts. She moaned lightly.

"You like that?" he asked, his erection growing even larger.

"Yes," she nodded, "I like the way the feel in my hands."

"Mmm… I bet you do…" the green eyed boy licked his lips, "do you want to squeeze them for me, baby?"

Reluctantly obliging, Rachel held her breasts a little firmer in her hands, before squeezing them, gasping at the sensation it gave her.

After a few minutes, she began to move her hand down to her crotch, "here, Sammy?"

"Yeah, baby," he nodded, "right there."

She slowly inserted two fingers into her wet center, "Go ahead, Rae," he continued to gaze at her, "show me how you do it when I'm not around."

"Mmm," she bit her lip; she felt compelled to shut her eyes, but didn't dare; Sam was her motivation for all of this; she need to see his face as she did it.

"What do you think about while you're touching yourself like that, babe?" he felt his erection throb harder. She let out a loud sigh and bit her lip, again, in an attempt to keep herself from moaning, "tell me, baby."

"You!" she finally exclaimed. Her answer came out as a moan; Sam simply chuckled.

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"Touching me!"

"Where?" he raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Everywhere!"

"You mean your breasts?" he asked, "and your arms, and legs… and your warm, wet, tight pussy?"

"Yes!" she gasped again, nodding as she started to move her fingers in and out of her faster.

"And when you start moving your fingers faster, like that? What am I doing to you?"

"You're inside of me," she whispered, her voice trembling, "filling me completely."

"Hmm," he hummed, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might."

"Faster, Rachel. I know you like it when I move faster and harder inside of you: so do it," Sam stared into her big, chocolate brown eyes, "that's it, baby. Keep fucking yourself like that, for me."

Rachel watched Sam bite his lip, slowly moving his hands down to his crotch area as he continued to watch her. He wrapped his hand around his length, and started to stroke it as the other cupped and pulled on his balls. Now, suddenly, she could see why he was enjoying seeing her pleasure herself so much.

Seeing her husband pleasure himself was one of the most erotic things that Rachel had ever seen; especially knowing that he was doing it because of her… because of what she was doing.

Sam groaned loudly as he squeezed himself a little tighter, his eyes never leaving her gorgeously tanned body. His mouth parting open slightly, he groaned loudly, he swirled his thumb around his head, gathering some of the pre cum and oiling his member with it.

The sight of it was enough to push Rachel over the edge. Her back arched up off the bed, involuntarily, and she moaned, loudly, her hips bucking against her hand as she moaned Sam's name. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the amazing sensation hit her, making her body go limp.

When the small girl regained some control over her body, she removed her fingers from her center and sighed, satisfied with what she had done.

Rachel then opened her eyes to look at Sam. His green eyes were full of lust, his lips pressing together, tightly. _I guess I'm going to have to do this again for him, soon_, she thought.

His hand was still on his cock, but he immediately stopped touching himself when he saw her coming down from her high; Rachel knew what that meant.

He didn't want to cum like that; knowing that, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Rachel," Sam smiled down at her. She kneeled down in front of him, grasping his hips in her hand. Moving one hand up to cup his balls, she stuck her tongue out and licked him from base to tip, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there and making him hiss.

Rachel felt her husband's penis grow even harder in her mouth; the fact that she could make him do that really did turn her on she could feel herself getting wet all over again. She licked her lips, smiled up at him and then took as much of his erection as she could in her mouth.

"Ooooh, thank you," he groaned, "thank you oooooohh," the blonde boy placed his hands on her head, his fingers tangling into her chocolate locks, "you look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth, baby," his head flopped back, his fingers clutching her head even tighter than before.

Sam groaned; there was no sensation quite like the one that came over him when he felt his dick in her mouth. He began to buck his hips in her direction, using his hands to guide her just the way he wanted her, creating a rhythm. Rachel grazed her teeth oh so gently over his erection, something that he really liked.

"Rachel …" His voice sounded strained and she knew what that meant.

She cupped his balls and swirled her tongue along his tip, making him grip her hair more strongly.

Not long after she felt his erection pulse and twitch inside her mouth and knew this was it.

He surprised her by gripping her hair and pulling her back before he could reach his release.

"Sam…" she looked up at Sam with confused eyes. He gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back, and hovered over her, his raging boner pressing against her inner thigh.

"That's not where I want to cum right now; I want to cum inside of you." She immediately understood.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He immediately entered her, moaning at the tightness and the wetness.

Rachel could tell that he wasn't going to last very long, due to the intenseness of their last activity, and the shortness and heaviness of his breathing. She didn't mind, though; she could feel herself racing towards another orgasm, as well.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good!" he exclaimed, pounding even harder into her.

"Sam, I'm close," she gasped, "come on, Sammy, make me cum, make me cum!"

When Sam heard Rachel moan and squirm under him, he couldn't take it anymore; the sensation was too much for him, and he had held it in for way too long. His body shook, his pace becoming even more frantic as he pumped his hot cum into her center, "fucking hell, Rachel!" his eyes squeezed shut.

Feeling the warmth spill into her triggered Rachel's own orgasm, "Sa-aa-am," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the pure blissfulness coursed through her body from the inside out.

"Damn, Sam," Rachel said once both of their orgasms had ended, their hearts beating rapidly next to one another, "that was fucking hot."

"See, babe?" he smiled down at her, "I'd told you that it'd be awesome."

"You were right," she nodded in agreement, "I'd like to do it again, sometime."

"Seriously?" his eyes grew wide.

"Well… yeah… I really loved seeing you… you know… touching yourself… can you do that for me more often?"

"You really like seeing me yank on my wiener?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do," she smiled, gently tracing the jagged lines of his abs with her finger, "it was really hot."

"I'll do that for you every night if you want."

"Oh, could you?" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mmm," he buried his face into her chocolate brown hair, "you're so beautiful, baby."

"Sammy," Rachel snuggled in closer to her husband, "you're so sweet… sometimes I wish… I wish I could just stay in your arms, forever…" she paused for a brief moment, "you're not going to leave me again, right?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "Rachel , I would… I would never… you seriously don't think that I regret what I did to you and Livy?"

"I know, I know," she sighed, "it's just… two children… do you know how difficult this is going to be?"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "but I know that we can do this, Rae… especially you…" he touched her belly, again, "you… you're like super mom…"

"And you're super husband," she giggled.

"Oh really now?" he chuckled.

"Yeah… so… do… do you think it's a boy… or a girl?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "and to be honest… I don't really care… no matter what it is, it's going to be one of the cutest babies in the world."

"Really?" she placed her hand on his cheek, "and how do you know that?"

"Well… because Olivia's beautiful… and… let's admit it, babe… we're a pretty hot couple…"

"Alright, alright, I'm with you on that one…" she stroked his arm, "mmm… just… those arms," she kissed his biceps.

"Hmm…" Sam smirked, "it looks like someone's craving for a round two…"

"Not tonight, Sam," she yawned, burying her face into his chest, "so… when do you think we should tell Olivia?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "in a few days, I guess… do you think she'll be happy about it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rachel nodded, "you know… I think that this might be a pretty good thing… having Livy and the new baby kind of close together in age… do you think they'll get along?"

"Well, to be honest… I wasn't too excited when my parents told me that they were having two more kids."

"Aw," she let out a light laugh, "was little Sammy upset that he wasn't going to be the baby anymore?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he sighed, "so… are we really going to have to wait nine months to see our baby?"

"Huh," she snorted, "you act as if you're the one who's going to be carrying it in their uterus."

"Does… does it really hurt… when… when… you know… when the baby comes out?"

"Does it hurt?" she crossed her arms, "of course it freaking hurts!"

"Well…" he thought for a moment, "how bad does it hurt… like, is it as bad as getting kicked in the balls?"

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"Yes, Sam," Rachel sighed, "much worse."

"Oh…" he bit his lip, awkwardness filling the air.

"You don't need to feel bad about it, Sam," she gently placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring look, "sure, it's going to hurt for a few hours, but it'll all be worth it, in the end. Don't worry about it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she giggled, "really."

"I…," Sam smiled, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I can't wait to have this baby with you, Rach."

"Me either," Rachel pressed her lips against his.

A few minutes later, the brown eyed girl drifted to sleep, completely content in her husband's arms. After he kissed her head, Sam sighed, now surrounded only by his own thoughts. Another baby. He had found out the news four days ago, but he was still in shock. It… it didn't seem _real_. He and Rachel had agreed that they both wanted to have more children, but now? It was all so sudden; so soon.

He could tell that Rachel was scared; hell, he was scared, too. He didn't know how any of this was going to work out.

He needed to do something for Rachel. To let her know that, even though he was nervous about the future, he was going to be there for her, and be there for her, Olivia, and their unborn child.

Sam held Rachel closer to him, watching as she continued to sleep, her expression peaceful and happy. God, he loved her so much. If he could, he would give her the world. It was times like this, that he really wished he had more money. He just wished that he could give her anything… everything. Because that's what she gave him; the small girl was everything that he could want, and more.

Closing his eyes, the green eyed boy finally began to feel drowsy. He whispered, "Goodnight beautiful," into Rachel's ear, before slowly drifting to sleep.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel smiled when she saw her husband walk through the door. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book, "Hey," she got up off of the couch, and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the way his warm body felt against her own, "I've missed you."

"Babe," he chuckled, "I've only been gone for about an hour."

"I know," she sighed, "but this is your only day off… I was kind of looking forward to spending the day with you."

"Well," Sam smiled down at her, "I'm all yours, now."

"Good… where were you, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"You mean just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes… what, is it some sort of secret, or something?"

"No," he shook his head, "Now… I want to give you something."

"Sam…" she sighed, "I'm really not interested in any free 'Sam Evans lovin'', tonight."

"No, it's not that… maybe later though," he winked at her, "but seriously…" he led her to the couch and sat down, urging her to do the same, "here," he handed her a blue gift bag.

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "what is this?"

"Just open it."

"Okay…" she slowly began to remove the tissue paper from the bag, placing it next to her on the couch, "oh," her eyes grew wide as she pulled out a green onesie that had the words 'I love mommy' printed on the front.

"Do you like it?" he asked, "I thought that green was best, since it's kind of a neutral color, so it could be for either or a boy or a girl. You know, so-"

She kissed him, making him lose his train of thought. The small girl traced his bottom lip with her tongue, moaning when he opened his mouth, beginning to massage her tongue with his.

"You know," Sam breathed when they finally broke apart, "for someone who doesn't want to get all up in there, you sure do act like you're in the mood."

"Don't ruin the moment, perve," she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey!" he rubbed his arm, "you know, you hit me a lot; maybe someone should report this as a case of spousal abuse."

"Oh please," Rachel rolled her eyes, "you'd probably suffer more than I would, if they were to take me away…"

"Oh really?" he smirked, "and why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because, I know for a fact that you could only "survive" with just you and your hand for so long."

"Very true," he agreed, "and you wouldn't be able to survive without me either. Deny it all you want, but I know how much you love it," he rested his hand on her upper thigh, "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be screaming like that if you didn't."

"Ugh… so I fell in love with a perve; not how I expected my life to go, but I'm happy with how everything's working out."

"Me too," he sighed, "so… I want you to know that I'm ready to have this baby with you; I think it's time to give the world another uncommonly attractive Evans kid."

"I really do worry about you sometimes, Samuel…" she shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he pouted.

"Well, for starters, I hope you know how much stress this baby is going to bring me… soon, I'm going to have two people that whine during the night… I'm lucky that I'll have at least one person that I can count on to act at least a little mature."

"I know, baby; don't worry, though, I'll help you with the kids."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you," she shook her head, "I meant Olivia; if she pestered me the way you do, I think I might have already gone insane."

"Oh, you know you love me."

"Yes," she smiled, "oh, I almost forgot," she grabbed his hand, excitedly, "I made an appointment at the baby doctor's office, for next week."

"Wait… so… does that mean that… that we get to… see the baby?"

"Yes," she nodded, "well, I mean, it's really small, right now, so it might be hard to see… but… Sam, it's so amazing… I… I can't wait to go, so you can experience it, too."

"I can't wait either, baby," he sighed, happily.

"We've come a long way since high school, haven't we?"

"Yes," he nodded, "we really have."

"You know," she smiled up at him evilly, "I still have that 'men of McKinley high' calendar from eleventh grade."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," she nodded, "actually, it just so happens that I'm pretty familiar with Mr. June."

"Huh," he chuckled, "that's pretty funny; from what I hear, he's a pretty awesome dude."

"You think so?" she shook her head, "I think he's kind of a nerd… and pretty perverted, too…" she paused for a quick second, "I think that my mom actually has one of those calendars?"

"What?" his eyes grew wide, "Rach, are you serious?"

"I think so."

"Oh god," Sam closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands, "with me in those tiny gold shorts, and everything? Shit."

"Oh would you relax?" she rubbed his back, with an amused look on her face, "I highly doubt that my mother has a thing for boys with dyed hair, huge lips, dressed in tight gold shorts…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that's _my_ thing; not hers. Besides, she was probably just doing it to give money to the school… don't flatter yourself, blondie."

"I love you so much, Rae," he smiled down at her.

"I love you to, Sammy," she pressed her lips against his. For a few minutes, they remained in this position; making out, intensely, their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, Sam pushed her onto her back and hovered over her.

"Where's Livy?" he asked.

"She's taking her nap in her room."

"He smiled down at her, before unzipping his pants and whispering, "perfect," into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? So, Rachel's pregnant. As for the sex of the baby, I have a plan on what I want to do, but as I've found out over the past few months, I really do change my mind a lot. I'm sorry if this chapter was cheesy. I really do try to steer away from that.<strong>

**So, Olivia will be back, next chapter, and Rachel's first sonogram will be shown to. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I'm always open to new ideas. (And I really do want to know what sex YOU want the baby to be, so please tell me in a review)**

**I've finished chapter twenty. As soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one, I'll post it. So please, please please review! I really love hearing from you guys! It realy, really, makes my day!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry that this has taken so long; I sort of had a bit of a writer's block for some certain parts of this story, so I started working on the first chapter of the new story that has been floating around in my head for a while (it's an Overchele fic, but it probably won't be posted until the summer, when I have more time, since I've went back to writing this one, again). **

**I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or added it to their story alerts. I wouldn't have been able to come this far if it wasn't for your wonderful feedback! I never imagined that this story would make it to twenty chapters! I'm looking forward to writing about twenty more!**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, language, etc; you have been warned.**

**In case I haven't mentioned it earlier, this story is very AU, but it does have mentions of plots from season three, and even a little from season three.**

**Now on to chapter twenty:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty

Rachel woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She held her tummy in her hands and groaned, suddenly feeling extremely nauseous .

Sam sat up in bed, "Babe, are you alright?" his eyes were barely open and his voice was groggy, almost as if he was talking in his sleep.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, beginning to lie back down in the bed, "I'm fine, I- _oh shit_!" The nauseous feeling had suddenly grown urgent, and she hopped out of bed with her hand clasped over her mouth, dashing for the bathroom.

"Rach!" Sam threw the covers off of his body and ran after her. When the small girl dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, he knew what was coming, and gently grabbed her hair, holding it back so it wouldn't be touched by the unpleasant substance.

He sort of felt kind of bad that the only thing that he could do was hold her hair back. He wasn't an expert, but the blonde boy was smart enough to know that having this baby was going to take a lot more work from Rachel than from him. He knew how blessed he was to have the most beautiful woman in the world carry his baby around in her belly for the next nine months.

When he saw Rachel lift her head from the toilet, her body trembling, he sat down next to her on the floor and asked, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine; I… I just _really_ need to brush my teeth."

"Alright, babe," he smiled at her and gently grabbed her hand, helping her up off the floor, "do you need anything?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I'm fine. Just go back to the bedroom; I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Okay," he kissed the top of her head, before walking back into the bedroom, leaving Rachel by herself.

The brown eyed girl looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh Jesus_, she thought as she saw how low her tank top was; one of her breasts was practically sticking out. She readjusted herself, until she was finally satisfied, _do I always look like that when I sleep?_ She had a bit of a suspicion that her husband may have had something to do with it, but she decided to let it go. It didn't really matter at the moment.

After brushing her teeth, thoroughly, she walked back into the bedroom. The television was on with the volume at a low level. Shaking her head in confusion, Rachel crawled back into bed, snuggling next to Sam.

"Sam, it's five thirty in the morning? What are you doing?"

"Look," he pointed to the television, "Avatar's on."

"You seriously want to watch this, now?"

"Duh," he smiled down at her, "unless you want to go back to sleep… is it keeping you up?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm up, now; don't think I can fall back asleep."

"Yeah, me either," he agreed.

"But I don't really feel like getting up, right now. Can we just stay here and relax for a little while?"

"Of course, baby," he wrapped his arms around her small body, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "this isn't as bad as it's going to get, though. One time, when I was pregnant with Olivia, I tried to brush my teeth after I threw up, and the morning sickness was so bad that the taste of the toothpaste made me throw up _again_."

"Oh…" he sighed, "well that's got to suck."

"Yeah…" she nodded, "but it's worth it; I'm genuinely glad that I'm carrying our second baby."

When Rachel said that, he couldn't help but smile. He held her even closer to him and kissed her temple, "you're so beautiful."

"Mmm Sammy," she hummed. She wasn't paying attention to the movie; she had seen the damn things over eighty times, and besides, she had a much more entertaining sight to watch, right next to her. She loved the way Sam would always mouth the lines to the movie, his eyes fixated on the screen.

But today, it didn't seem that he was paying too much attention to the movie. Instead, he was staring down at her, smiling when he saw her look back at him. God, where would she be without him, at this point? She'd probably be waiting tables for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have accepted Jesse's advances, though; she was lonely, back then, but she still had her pride, still had standards.

Now that she really looked back on it, the only guy that she had truly ever loved was Sam. When she was with him it just… it just felt _right_. She loved the way his strong arms wound wrap around her body, holding her tight. There was never a time that she had ever felt unsafe while in his arms.

The way his lips felt against her own was indescribable; the way his tongue tasted was pure perfection.

"I love your hands," he whispered, taking one of her hands in his, "they're so tiny; so cute."

"You're sweet," she blushed, gently placing her hand on his cheek, "I love squeezing these cheeks," Rachel giggled, "they're just so fucking cute… I can only imagine how chubby they were when you were a baby."

"Huh… is there a part of me that _doesn't _turn you on?"

"You're unbelievable."

"You love me."

"Do I?"

"Rach…"

"Fine," she sighed, "I love you."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Well… you're mean," he pouted, "I think you're going to have to make it up to me."

"Oh really now?" the petite brunette smirked, "and how, do you suppose, I do that?"

"I think you could guess…" Sam placed his hand on his wife's ass.

"Only you," Rachel rolled her eyes, "only you, the man that I chose to marry, feels the urge to have sexual relations at five o'clock in the morning."

"What about Valentine's day?" he questioned, "we did it _all night_…"

"Yes," she smiled at the memory, "I remember that; it was a pretty good night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "it really was… my woman's feisty."

"I aim to please," she smiled, pressing her lips against his neck, "mmm you so handsome."

"Babe," he sighed, "don't do that."

"What?"

"You know… you get me all hard, and in the mood, and then you make me stop…"

"Aw, Sammy," she giggled, "you know I don't mean to."

"Little tease…" he muttered.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

She placed her hand on the crotch of his pants.

"Hmm… I like the sound of that," Sam quickly pulled his boxers down his legs and threw them across the room.

"You're speed amazes me," she sighed and giggled as she felt him pull her shirt up and over her head.

Sam placed her on top of himself, leaning up and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, "Oh, Sam," Rachel moaned.

The blonde boy pulled his mouth off of her and said, "I want you naked, baby," he pulled her shorts and panties off of her, throwing them next to her shirt and his boxers.

Continuing to suckle on her breasts, he inserted two fingers into her center.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped, her hips beginning to rock against his hand, "Mmm!"

He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her moans. Sam relished the feeling of her tight, wet insides around his fingers, longing to just stick his hard penis inside of her.

Rachel's hips moved faster, her release just about to hit her. Sam could see this, and quickly moved his hand away. She looked down at him, her eyes pleading. Her insides were _burning_ for release.

She grasped his cock in her hand, smiling at his sharp intake of breath, "I need you inside of me," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled up at his wife and let go of her breasts, letting her guide his dick into her center. He loved it when she took control. Seeing her take his dick in her hand, and move herself all around it was one of the sexiest things that he had ever seen.

He had inhaled when he felt her on him, closed his eyes, and just instinctively started pressing up into her, needing that friction. She maneuvered herself around on top of him where somehow his dick was actually rubbing her between her pussy lips…my god, it was so wet and now the head of his cock was getting all kinds of action and Jesus the heat coming from her. Her back was arching, grinding herself down on him faster and faster. He was moaning into her mouth, dying for her to actually put the entire thing inside of her.

"Rachel, come on…" he groaned, "I… I want you to ride me, baby… please… I… I just need it so bad…"

Without saying a single word, Rachel slowly slid herself down onto his cock, moaning at the incredible sensation.

She was moving her hips in a circle on him, then up and down, then faster, and she was getting louder like she didn't even care: "God Sam... holymotherfuck… ohmygod...Sam... gonna cum… I'm gonna cum…"

"Shit, I'm close, too… you're pussy feels so fucking good…" he groaned as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock.

His hands reached up and squeezed her breasts, groaning when he saw her throw her head back, her eyes squeezing shut and her jaw dropping open, some of her chocolate brown hair sticking to her forehead and neck, "Sa-aa-aamm… your cock is so big!"

"Fuck, you're such a fucking dirty girl, Rachie!" Sam screamed, barely able to contain his climax.

As her hips continued to grind against his, Rachel's breathing became shorter and quicker. "Oh, uh, uh, uh, mhmmm, Sam! Uh, uh, uh, uh…" She threw her head back and moaned and her nails dug into his chest, leaving little red marks where they slid down the large muscles.

"Oh Sam," They were grinding together, twisting and turning against each other, building up so much heat between their bodies that Rachel thought that they might catch fire. She leaned down to kiss his lips, still keeping great rhythm. "Uhhhhhh," she moaned and bit her lip, the pleasure building.

Sam caught Rachel's bottom lip in between his teeth. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding them so she was riding him just the right way. He felt her insides tighten around him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold in his climax for much longer. His lips moved down to her breasts, beginning to suck on the left one.

"Ohholyshit… SAAAAM!" she screamed. And then, finally, it snapped in her, the burning sensation that seared her body from the inside out as he thrust up, bringing her to the edge. Fingernails tearing even deeper into his skin, Rachel gave one final gasp and fell against Sam's body, breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

Sam joined her seconds later, crying out her name, as the two of them rode waves of pleasure. Once both of their climaxes had ended, Sam's head fell against the pillow, his eyes still clenched shut.

"At… at least we won't have to worry about using protection for… for the next month…" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, "god, that was amazing…"

"It's always amazing with you, Sam… you're just… you're so… are you sure that you haven't had any special training?"

"No, babe," he chuckled, "but if anyone here is skilled, it's you."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded, "we really should make a sex tape."

"Well, okay then; I had no idea that I was married to Kim Kardashian."

"What? Babe, lots of couples make sex tapes."

"I know, it's just…it's not us, you know? Plus what if somebody was to find that tape? They would see us having sex! I mean… they… they would see _everything_, for god's sakes!"

"That's true…" he nodded.

"So… what should we do now…"

"I don't know, I- oh look!" he turned his attention back to the television, "Avatar's still on!"

"Wow, having sex while watching Avatar? This must have been your dream."

"Mmm… well you're here, so it's part of it…"

"Aw," she brushed the hair out of his eyes, "you're the… the sweetest, most perfect, most incredible man in the world… not to mention the world's greatest father…"

"You really think so, Rae?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I do… you're an amazing father, Sam… a lot better than both of my dads put together."

"Well…" he sighed, "no offence, but that really isn't hard to do…"

"I know," Rachel sighed.

"I mean, who does that? Didn't they care about what might have happened to you if Santana weren't there?"

"What do you mean?" the small girl shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "just… do you even know where you would have gone if it weren't for her?"

"No," she shook her head, "and… I don't really lie to think about it… that's in the past, now… our future… our future is here… with… just the two of us… and Livy…"

"And the new baby?" he placed his hand on her belly.

"Yes," she smiled, "and the new baby, too…"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… does… does the baby… when we're having sex, does it… does it… know what we're doing?"

"No," she shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing, "from what I remember from my last pregnancy, right now, the baby can't hear anything, yet. And even in a few months, when it can, it won't be able to understand what's going on."

"Oh… okay…" he smiled and looked down at her, "you have the most beautiful freaking body in the world? Did you know that?"

"Sam, we made love just a few minutes ago; don't you ever get enough?"

"No," he chuckled, "I wasn't trying to get you to have sex, again… I just really think that you're beautiful."

"Well, I'm flattered, Samuel… but I highly doubt that you'll feel the same way in a couple of months…"

"What?" he scoffed, "you'll always be hot, babe…"

I'll be a lot bigger, though…"

"That means I'll have even more of you to love."

"That was corny…"

"But you loved it…"

"I admit it was sweet, but it was still corny…"

"It probably turned you on… all my jokes do…"

"Yeah, that must be it…"

"You said you liked my jokes…"

"I do… they make me laugh… that doesn't mean that they turn me on…"

"_You_ make me laugh, and _you_ turn me on…"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Really, Rach?" Sam smirked, "how is it different? Enlighten me."

"I always turn you on… hell, I could be wearing overalls and an old flannel shirt, and you'd still be horny…"

"Well, well, well, aren't we cocky, today…" he smirked, gently running his thumb up and down her upper arm.

"What? It's not my fault that you're a pervert."

"Yeah," he pressed his forehead against hers, "but I'm your perve, babe."

"Yes," she smiled, and pressed her lips against his, "I may have married a perve… but at least I married a cute one…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Dude are you fucking serious?" Puck asked as he took another sip of his beer. The two of them had been hanging out at the Jewish boys apartment for about an hour and a half before the blonde boy had finally decided to tell him about the baby. He and Rachel had decided not to tell anybody for the next few weeks, or at least until they visited the baby doctor for the first time, and got everything sorted out. But he knew that Noah Puckerman could be trusted, and wouldn't tell anybody; he wasn't one to stick himself in other people's business, let alone tell others about it, "like… she's really pregnant, again."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "we found out about two weeks ago."

"Damn, that's two babies in five years," he shook his head in disbelief, "I think I'm gonna have to buy you two a box of condoms, or something."

"Come on, that's not funny," the green eyed boy shook his head, "we had the protection, we just… forgot to use it, one night…"

"How long ago was it?"

"Like a month, I think… Valentine's day to be exact."

"Whoa," Noah smirked, patting his friend on the back, "looks like someone had a pretty great Valentine's day, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed again, "but you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because… if we tell someone else, like… like Santana, for example, she'll probably mention it in front of Shelby, who'll freak out and call _my_ mom, and let me tell you, my mom isn't the kind of person that likes to be the last to know about _anything_…"

"Alright, alright, I get it… I promise that I won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Good."

"So… how do you feel?"

"What?" Sam shot him a 'what the hell' look, "I'm not your girlfriend, Puckerman."

"You know what I mean," Noah shook his head, "like… are you scared?"

"Yeah, I guess a little," he said truthfully, "but we're kind of excited about it, too."

"What?" the darker boy raised an eyebrow, "you've got some serious balls, man; I'd be scared shitless if I were you."

"Why?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Because," he shrugged, "you're, like, twenty two, and you're already on your second kid… how many do you think you'll have when you're forty; twenty or thirty something?"

"No... maybe like… one or two more after this one… it's not like we're going to end up like that weird ass couple on TLC… you, those rednecks who have, like, twenty kids… seriously, though, how do you do that… and I thought Rach and I went at it a lot."

"Wankey," he smirked, "but… but what about the middle of the night? Do you know how much sleep you're going to lose because of this baby; plus Olivia; you're still going to have to take care of her at night, too."

"Wow… I never thought of the whole 'waking up in the middle of the night' situation… do babies really so that a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure… and they crap _a lot_… do you have any idea how many diapers you're going to have to change… man, you're going to be spending a fortune…"

"Yeah…" Sam sighed, holding his head in his hands. All of a sudden, he was getting a massive headache, "I guess I am…" he looked up at him for a second, "can I have another beer?"

"Sure thing, bro!" he walked to the kitchen, opened up the fridge, took out a Corona, and tossed it to him.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she looked at the digital clock in the living room; it was three forty five in the morning, and Sam still wasn't home yet. Where was he? Was he still at Noah's house? What the hell could they possibly be doing for seven and a half hours straight?

_What if he's been in another car accident? Should I call someone?_

Before she had a chance, Rachel heard the doorknob open. It sort of wiggled a little, as if the person on the other side was having some trouble opening it.

After a few seconds the door swung open and Sam walked in, "Honey I'm hoooommee!" he exclaimed, her words slurred.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel got up off the bed and walked up to him, shutting the door behind him so they wouldn't disturb the people in the apartments around them.

"Puck's," he said, pronouncing the 'p' in an obnoxious way.

"For seven and a half hours? Sam, what in the world were you doing?"

"Stuff," he let out a loud laugh before grabbing her ass and running his hand over her face, "god, you're so hot!"

"Sam, stop it!" she pushed his hand away, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Babe, I think you need to relax…" the green eyed boy slurred, "but first I think that we should have some sex…"

"You idiot!" Rachel exclaimed, "what the hell were you thinking, walking around the city at almost four in the morning? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sam laughed. "what, Samuel, may I ask is so funny?"

"You're loud," he snorted.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…" the blonde boy pressed his forehead against hers, "less talking, more wanking."

"Oh my god, you're acting like… like such a freaking idiot!" the small girl walked back to the couch and flopped down on the white cushions.

Sam tried to follow her but tripped and fell, his head landing in her lap, "so... about that sex… my place or yours?" at that moment, Rachel had had enough. Her eyes narrowed, and she grabbed his hair, pulling his head off of her lap, "why you be hurtin' papa bear?"

"Because you're being a drunken asshole!" she let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her arms in the air, "you know what? We can talk about this once you're sober, and act like a normal, civilized human being. But right now, I'm exhausted, since I've been waiting all fucking night for you to come home…" she began to walk toward the hallway, "don't burn down the building by trying to use electrical appliances," and with that, the brown eyed girl stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, Rachel heard the door open, and then felt his body holding hers. She could feel his hand begin to slip down her shirt, but didn't move. She simply laid there and said, "don't. Even. Think. About it."

"You're mean," Sam whimpered.

"Samuel Joseph Evans, I swear to god, I'll pull out your dick, and then gauge out your eyes with it… do you understand me?" the blonde boy pouted, but he didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Uuuhh…" Sam groaned as he woke up with a massive headache, the sun shining brightly in his eyes. _Shit_! He thought. What had happened last night? All he could remember was hanging out with Puck; just talking, and drinking a few beers…and then… he drew a blank… he couldn't figure out what had happened afterwards.

Just then, the green eyed boy felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he could feel his… well, whatever he had eaten, last night… coming up. He dashed toward the toilet, leaned down in front of it, and then proceeded to vomit into the white porcelain bowl.

"Huh," Rachel walked up to him, "oh good, you're up… we'll talk once you're finished…"

_Oh, crap!_ He thought. _What did I do last night? What the hell did I say to her? _Sam kicked himself internally.

Once he finished throwing up, and knew that he was going to live long enough to see the sun rise, again, he slowly walked into the living room. Sure enough, there she was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"H-hey, babe…" he smiled down at her sheepishly.

"Come over here, Samuel," she muttered.

"O-okay…" Sam stuttered as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Can you lease just… just…" she let out an aggravated sigh, "why did you drink so much, last night?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Sam, you only ever drink on rare occasions," she shook her head, "something _must_ be bothering you… I'm your wife, Sam; I deserve to know what's going on."

"Alright," he sighed, "me and Puck were talking…"

"What were you talking about?"

"About a lot of stuff… Giants scores… the baby-"

"The baby?" she looked up at him, "the baby… oh my God…" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "you… you don't want this baby do you?" the small girl buried her face into her hands, "oh, why didn't I see this coming… of course you don't want another baby… we don't have any fucking money!"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, "baby, of course not… I mean… yeah… for a second I was kind of… afraid… like… what if I screw up?"

"What?" Rachel took his hand in hers, "Sam, what are you talking about? You're an amazing father. I mean, look how great you are with Olivia."

"Yeah, but… Rae, I don't even know how to change a dirty diaper…"

"That's alright…" she looked up at him, offering him a small smile, "I can teach you how… you can do it, Sammy…" she moved onto his lap, "I know you can; you just need some practice, is all… trust me, you're a wonderful father… not just to Olivia… but I know you'll be wonderful with our new baby, too…"

"You're… you're the freakng best, baby…" Sam pressed his lips against his wife's forehead, "god, I feel like such a jackass, now… I… was I that drunk?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "look… can you promise me something?"

"For you, I'll do anything."

"Promise me that if… if you're ever worried, or have doubts about anything, you'll talk to me about it… Sam, you shouldn't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything… I'm always going to be here for you… for better or for worse, remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling her even closer to him, "I remember…"

"I love you, Sam," Rachel kissed his chest, right above where his heart is, "more than anything…"

"I love you too, babe…" he squeezed her tightly, "so… what… what _did_ I do last night?"

"You… you were very disrespectful towards me… that's all I'm saying…"

"Wait…" he raised an eyebrow… "I… I … I didn't… hit you, or anything like that, did I?"

"No," she shook her head, "you… you were just… you just… it's hard to explain… you turned into such a different person when you were drunk… it… it scared me, Sammy."

"Shit…" Sam muttered, "I… I'm sorry, baby… I… alcohol makes you do crazy things."

"I know," Rachel nodded in agreement, "don't you remember Tina's party, back in eleventh grade? With Blaine?"

"Yeah," he sighed, wincing at the memory, "that… that was just weird… I was pretty pissed that night…"

"Yeah… I think that's one of the main reasons why I don't drink, anymore… I mean, I like Blaine, he's a good friend, but, I really only date guys that play for my time."

"Oh, so the fact that we were dating had absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, shut up; you know how much I love you… every man pales in comparison to you, especially when it comes to loving me," she giggled.

"Damn straight," he pressed his forehead against hers, "nobody's allowed to touch my woman but me…"

"Samuel…" Rachel sighed and shook her head, "would you like it if I were to call you trouty mouth all of the time."

"I don't really care…" he shrugged, "I mean, I'd rather you call me 'super hot and awesome sex god that can make me cum with two pumps' but you've already said no to that, so… whatever's cool with you is cool with me…"

"Christ, you're weird… for the last time, I'm _not_ calling you that."

"It's not like it would be a lie," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, stop acting so cocky, it was _one_ time!"

"Rachel."

"Fine. Three."

"So… do you wanna go see if I can do it again?"

"No," she sighed and shook her head, "I'm really not in the mood…"

"Olivia's still asleep… we don't even have to go back into the bedroom if you don't feel like it…"

"Hmm… you know, as romantic as that _does_ sound… I think I'll have to pass; my answer's still no… but… would you settle for me making you breakfast?"

"That sounds great, babe," he smiled and stood up, carrying her to the kitchen counter. Once she was sitting he knelt down and lifted her shirt up slightly, just enough to see her belly, "I can't wait to see it for the first time…" he kissed it… you know… I think you're starting to show a little…"

"What?" she exclaimed, "no…" she shook her head, "you're kidding, right?"

"Rach, come on," he chuckled, "it's only showing just a little bit… don't worry… I can barely see it, and besides… your body's still smoking… hey, don't roll your eyes at me; it's not my fault that you're freaking beautiful."

"You always know just what to say…" she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's not that hard for me to say, Rachel… you… you are absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world…" he kissed her cheek, smiling when he saw her blush, "and for what it's worth… I think that you're about ten times prettier, now that you're carrying my baby… which I didn't even think was possible, since you were already stunningly beautiful, before," Sam kissed her lips. They had been married for two months, had a two (now almost three) year old daughter, and another baby on the way… but he still couldn't believe that she was actually _his_.

Back when he had just transferred to McKinley, when he had spotted Rachel at that coffee shop, seeing her for the first time… never in a million years had he ever imagined that he would come this far with her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Am…" she sighed, "am I really that… that fat, already?"

"What?" he shook his head, "of course not, baby… it's just a tiny little bump… barely noticeable… besides, you're not fat; you're pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rae," he tucked a stray strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "really."

X.x.X.x.X.

"Are you nervous, baby?" Sam asked as he squeezed Rachel's hand. They were in the middle of the baby doctor's office. They were waiting for the doctor; Rachel was laying down in the large chair while Sam stood next to her.

"Not really," she shook her head, "I've already been through this, before… the process isn't new to me," she smiled as she looked up at him, "how about you? Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little," he admitted, "but more excited, really."

"Me too," the brown eyed girl nodded, "I'm so glad that I'm going to have you here with me, this time… Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You're… you're kind of crushing my hand…"

"Oh…" he looked down at their hands, quickly loosening his grip, "sorry… I'm… I'm just a little…"

"Sam, I promise you, there's absolutely nothing to be nervous about. In fact, you should be happy; it's actually really cool."

"I _am_ happy," the green eyed boy assured her, "it's just… what if I can't see it?"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Like… what if the baby's so small and… I can't see it... I can't see our baby?"

"Baby, stop worrying," she squeezed his hand, "everything's going to be fine… we're _both _going to see our baby, and it's going to be amazing, just like the first time, you'll see."

Just then, they heard a quick knock on the door, before it swung open as a man holding a clip board entered the room, "hello, I'm doctor baker; and you must be…" he looked down at his clipboard, "Sam and Rachel Evans?"

"That's us," Sam nodded.

"And do you have any overall idea how far along you are?" Dr. Baker asked.

"Um, yeah," Rachel thought for a moment, "I think that the baby was, uh… conceived… about mid-February."

"Oh, so you're already one month along…" he scribbled something down on the clip board, "from what I understand, everything went well regarding your first pregnancy; a perfectly normal birth"

"Yes," she nodded, "no birth defects, no mutations..."

"Not even any of those cool ones that I saw on CNN that month…" the blonde boy pointed out. While the doctor gave him a dirty look, Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Sam smiled back at her and pressed his forehead against hers, letting her know that the joke really was just for her.

"Alright, Mrs. Evans," he smiled, "are you ready to see your baby?"

Rachel looked up at Sam, again, smiled, and said, "yes."

"Alrighty then," the doctor squirted a bluish gray colored substance on Rachel's belly; she gasped.

"Rachel!" Sam crouched down so he was at eye level with his wife, "W-what's wrong? Are… a-are you hurt?"

"No, Sam," she let out a light laugh, "it's just cold."

"Oh," he let out a relived sigh.

"Should we continue?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "we're ready to see it…"

Nodding he turned the sonogram machine on. He placed the little gray handle on her stomach, beginning to move it around in the substance.

"That stuff is really weird looking…" Sam commented.

"Sam," she tapped on his shoulder, her eyes fixated on the screen, "Sam look."

"What?" he looked up at the screen, "oh… Rachel," he breathed, "Rachel, I see it... it's right there!"

"I see it, too," she smiled brightly, "that's our baby, Sammy."

"Yeah," his eyes began to tear up, "that's… that's our baby…" Sam smiled, "it's… it's so tiny…"

"Yup," the doctor nodded, "but it'll grow," he looked up at the screen, himself, "everything seems to be normal; the baby's growth weight is normal…"

"That's good to hear," Sam murmured, still staring at the screen. He turned his attention away from it for a brief moment, so he could press his lips against Rachel's forehead, "when do we get to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Sometime in the beginning of her second trimester, which would be about… late may?" Doctor Baker explained, "that's usually when the baby drops."

"Oh," Sam nodded in understanding.

After a few more minutes, the doctor turned off the machine; he told the two of them that they schedule another appointment in about a month. Once they had set up the appointment and signed out at the front desk, they made their way to Sam's jeep, in the parking lot.

They hopped in the truck, "So," Rachel took his hand in hers, "what did you think?"

"That… that was amazing, Rachel…" he smiled, "our… our baby really is in there," he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah," she nodded, "we still have eight more months left, though… a lot of time to get ready for it."

"So… I've been thinking about names… and I think I've found one that I like."

"Really?" she shook his head in disbelief, "what are they?"

"Well, if it's a boy, Luke Skywalker Evans; and if it's a girl, Princess Leia Evans."

"Samuel Joseph Evans, you've lost it," Rachel sighed, "you've officially lost it."

"Oh," the green eyed boy continued, ignoring his wife's comment, "we need to start teaching it Na'vi as soon as it comes out of the womb; I mean, we might even be too late with Livy."

"I stand corrected… _now_ you've lost it."

He just simply chuckled, pressing his lips against hers, "I love you, baby," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you know, at first I was really nervous about all of this… but now… I'm actually pretty glad that we're having this baby."

"Me too, Rach," he nodded and smiled, "I'm glad, too," he squeezed her hand affectionately.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry for Olivia's lack of appearances, lately, but don't worry, there's going to be lot's of her in the next chapter. <strong>

**There's a lot of drama that's going to be coming up, starting at about the end of the next chapter. I don't want to spoil any of it, but let's just say that Sam and Rachel will be meeting another person from their past; and Jesse might make another appearance. I'll also be introducing a couple of new OCs within the next few chapters, but they won't really add to said drama; at least not for now, anyway.**

**Once again, if anybody has any suggestions for names, or even just the sex of the baby, feel free to tell me in a review!**

**I have chapter twenty one finished. As soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one, I'll post it. So please review!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hey guys! So, I don't know about you, but I'm really excited about glee coming back, this Tuesday. I'm really hoping that someone will put an end to that terrible wedding! In my opinion, those two just don't work together. Their relationship is toxic, and ALMOST as bad as Sam and Quinn (I say almost because nothing is worse than Fabrevans; no offence to any fans, though; I'm totally fine with people who have opinions different than mine… but then again… if you don't like Samchel, I'd have to wonder why you would be reading this story in the first place).**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one; I hope that you don't mind too much, but the next one will be much longer, I promise. But, there is a lot of Livy in this chapter, unlike the last one.**

**Now onto chapter twenty one:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty One

Rachel smiled as she walked through the front door of the comic book shop. Sam was going to be working late, that night, which she knew he didn't like; so she had decided to surprise him during the day.

It had been about two weeks since their first sonogram, and everything was going as planned; almost exactly the same as Rachel's first pregnancy. Olivia had just turned three on April 5, 2015, three days ago. The two of them had decided to tell their daughter about the new baby on the night before her birthday; it had actually turned out pretty well.

"_Olivia, come here," Sam lifted his daughter off of the carpeted floor and walked to the couch, placing her on his lap as he sat down next to Rachel, "we want to show you something."_

_Sam and Rachel had decided that it was time to tell Olivia about the new baby. It had been two weeks since they had gotten their first sonogram, and Noah was still the only person that knew about it. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell their friends… it was just… they really didn't want their parents to find out, yet. Both Sam and Rachel had mothers that liked to put their two cents into everything that the couple did, and they knew for a fact that neither of them were going to be too happy about them having another baby._

"_Rach, where's the picture?" the green eyed boy asked._

"_Right here," she carefully took the photograph of Rachel's sonogram that the doctor had given them out of a large yellow envelope, "look at this, Livy; do you know what that is?"_

"_No," she shook his head, "It kinda looks like a monster…"_

"_Well, it's not a monster," Sam chuckled, "it's a baby."_

"_A baby?" the toddler shook her head, again, "'s not a baby."_

"_Believe it or not, Liv, Daddy's right; it is a baby… but it's not just any baby; this is a special baby."_

"_Is it a puppy baby?" Olivia asked, hopefully._

_Sam and Rachel looked down at their daughter, then back at each other, before bursting into laughter, simultaneously, "no," she shook her head, "it's not a… puppy baby… it's a regular baby, like you."_

"_I'm not a baby!" She pouted and crossed her arms._

"_Of course you're not," Sam kissed the top of her head, "but you were once one… and you looked like this once, too."_

"_I did?" Olivia's eyes widened in disbelief._

"_Mmm hmm…" Rachel nodded so Olivia… do you want to know who this baby is?"_

"_Who?"_

"_This baby…" she smiled, "is going to be your new brother or sister…"_

"_What?" _

"_We're going to have another baby, Livy," Sam explained, "and it's going to be your little brother or sister."_

"_Where is it?" she began to look around the couch._

"_Where's what, baby girl?" Sam shook his head in confusion._

"_The baby."_

"_Livy," he chuckled, "the baby hasn't been born yet; it's still in mommy's belly."_

"_Her belly?"_

"_Yup," Rachel nodded, "you see, right now, the baby's really small; but in a few months, it'll be big enough to come out."_

"_But how did it get in there?" she asked._

_Rachel and Sam looked at each other for a few seconds, "you know what?" Rachel finally said, "you really should ask Brittany, the next time you see her; she knows all about this stuff; way more than Daddy and I do."_

"_Okay…" she nodded in understanding, "can I go play, now?"_

"_Go ahead," Sam nodded and placed her on the ground, "so," he sighed and looked down at Rachel, "how do you think that went?"_

"_Pretty well," she sighed, "at least she didn't start crying."_

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, "I didn't say that I cried when my mom told me that she was pregnant… I was just upset…"_

"_God, you are such a momma's boy…" she smirked._

"_Yeah, you're right; I am a momma's boy," he nodded, "and you're my favorite momma," he kissed her cheek, "damn, you sure are one hot momma…"_

"_You are such a perve… you know…" she giggled, "I really wonder what the other kids said about you when you were little; you were probably one of those kids who cried and clung to their mother's leg on the first day of Kindergarten."_

"_I… well… no I... that… that didn't… oh, shut up…" he crossed his arms and sighed, "Leave me alone; it was a very hard time for me."_

"_Oh, I bet it was…" she smirked, "oh, that reminds me… we're going to have to sign Olivia up for preschool this summer."_

"_What? No way," he shook his head, "she's too young…"_

"_Sam, she's three; that's usually when children start going to school."_

"_Well…" he protested, "she's not three, __**yet**__."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," she rolled her eyes, "two years and three hundred sixty four days; my mistake."_

"_Come on, babe, she's tiny; we could totally pass her off as a two year old; let's just hold her back a year."_

"_Sam, for the last time, no. Our daughter is starting preschool in September, whether you like it or not. Besides," she moved onto his lap, "by that time, we're going to have a newborn to worry about…" she thought for a quick second, "hey Olivia," she called her daughter, "what would you rather have; a little brother or a little sister?"_

_The little girl pondered it for a few seconds, "both!" she exclaimed._

"_Well…" Sam shrugged, "at least we know that she won't be disappointed; either way, she's going to be happy with the outcome."_

"_No," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "now she wants __**two**__, which, thank __**god**__, isn't happening."_

"_You know what?" Sam rubbed his wife's back, "I think… that she's going to be happy, just as long as the baby is healthy; you know, she's smart like that…"_

"_Yes, I know," Rachel nodded, gently brushing Sam's blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "that's why she's going to preschool."_

"_Baby, come on," he sighed, "you're killing me, here."_

"_Aw Sammy," she shot him her famous thousand watt smile, "you really do care about her, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do," he looked at Olivia, "she's my little girl, Rach; I… I love her so much…"_

"_Well, I happen to know that the feeling is mutual," she kissed his cheek, "and so do I…"_

"_I love you too, Rae," he brushed his lips against his. She reached up to touch his head, her fingers lightly playing with his blonde hair._

"_Love you too…" Olivia walked up to them._

"_Aw," Sam chuckled, lifting the toddler up onto the couch, placing her next to him (he would have placed her on his lap, but that spot was currently being occupied by Rachel), "we love you too, princess."_

"_Yeah," Rachel nodded, "don't ever forget that; mommy and daddy are always going to be here for you…"_

_Olivia reached up and poked Rachel's stomach._

"_Liv, what are you doing?" Sam asked with a raise of his eyebrow._

"_Touchin' the baby," she explained._

_Rachel let out a light laugh and stroked her daughter's cheek, "are you going to be a good big sister?"_

"_Yup," she nodded._

"_Yeah, I bet you are," Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Olivia's head, "and you're excited too, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah; I'm gonna put it in Betsey's crib, and play baby with it…" Betsey was Olivia's baby doll. Rachel had given to her on her first birthday, and she has been attached ever since. The small girl took Betsey practically every where she went. She had her own miniature crib (which, now that Rachel had thought about it, really could fit an actual baby inside) though, it really only was used during the day; Betsey was like a security blanket to Olivia, and always slept by her side. _

"_Um…" Rachel bit her lip, suppressing another laugh, "Livy… I don't think that's a very good idea."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… don't you think that Betsey would feel a little left out?"_

"_No…" Olivia shook her head, "Betsey likes other babies; we can name the new baby Betsey two; then I can have two Betseys."_

"_But…" Sam looked down at his daughter, as if they were having the most important, most serious conversation in the world, "what if it's a boy?"_

"_Then…" she thought for a moment, "we'll call him Betsey two, the boy!" she threw her arms up in the air excitedly._

_He leaned back up and whispered, "and you say that __**my**__ baby names are weird?"_

"_Naming our son 'Betsey two the boy' is bad," the small girl smirked, "but it's still not as bad as 'Darth Vader Evans'," she sighed, "looks like I'm going to be alone with the naming process, again."_

"_Alright, you are __**so**__ lucky that I love you, or else I would be really pissed, right now."_

"_Oh really?" she giggled, "how pissed?"_

"_Just…" he sighed, "I don't know, okay? Just…" he shook his head, "promise me that you're not going to be one of those people who combine our moms' names together, or mine with my dad's and then name the new baby that… because that's just… that's just weird; really, __**really**__ weird."_

"_I know," Rachel nodded, "I… I don't know anybody who does that, but I've heard of it; I mean, Olivia's middle name is my grandmother's name, but that's about as far as it goes with that…"_

"_Okay, good. Because my aunt did that, and… I feel really bad for those kids."_

"_Hmm…" Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "have I ever told you how adorable you are?"_

"_It might have came up a couple of times…" he shrugged._

"_Well, you are; so never forget that… can you promise me something?"_

"_Well, that all depends…" Sam smirked._

"_Sam, I'm serious."_

"_I'm kidding ,babe," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "you know that I'd do anything for you."_

"_Okay…" she laced her fingers into his, "I… after this baby is born… and when we save up enough money… I want you to take me to Tennessee."_

"_What?" he shook his head in confusion, "why?"_

"_Because," Rachel smiled down at Sam, "I want to see where you grew up; plus, I want to meet all of your old friends."_

"_Oh, I see where you're going with this; you just want to hear some embarrassing stuff about me."_

"_Well, of course I do; isn't that what I live for?" she shot him a mischievous look._

"_I knew it…"_

"_But in all seriousness, Sam," she looked into his eyes, brown meeting emerald, "I really do want to go to Tennessee, one day; I want to see where you used to live, and where you grew up…" she placed a light kiss on his lips, "I mean, you got to see where I grew up…"_

"_You mean, the delightful town of Lima, Ohio?"_

"_Oh yes, of course," she giggled, "I'm sure you were just ecstatic when you found out that you were moving there… please take me there?"_

"_Oh, why do you keep asking me; you know I will…" he held her even closer to him, "don't I usually give you everything you ask me for?"_

"_You know what?" she smiled, "you really do…"_

"_Yeah," he smirked, "you're pretty lucky…"_

"_I really am," Rachel sighed happily and pressed her back against his chest._

"So… have you been working here for long?" Rachel heard a female voice ask, pulling her back into reality.

"I don't know…" she saw Sam standing on the other side of the counter. The girl he was talking to looked like she was a few years younger than the two of them, maybe a high school senior, or a freshman in college. She had blonde hair, and… wore clothing that… was a bit too revealing, at least in Rachel's opinion, "…just a couple of months, I guess, I-"

"You have the most beautiful eyes…" the blonde girl cut Sam off, looking deeper into eyes. Rachel crossed her arms, taking advantage of the fact that her husband didn't know that she was watching him.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just… your eyes are just… so _green_… what's your name, again?"

"Sam…" he raised an eyebrow; where in the world was this girl going with this?

"Oh, like Sam Adams? You know, like, that famous guy from world war one, or something like that?"

"I guess so…" he shrugged.

"That's, like, totally awesome… I'm Olivia…"

"Oh, cool…" Sam smiled, "you know, that's my daughter's name."

"You're a dad?"

"Yup," Sam nodded.

"You know, I don't know if you get this a lot, but I think that's _totally_ hot; I'm, like, great with kids… well, except my sister; she's a brat…"

_Why the hell won't this ho just get the freaking message? _Rachel thought as she glared at the two of them, anger boiling inside of her, coursing through her blood.

"So… I was wondering… if you want to call me, sometime…"

_Alright, that's it!_ Rachel had had enough. She walked up to the counter, placed her hand (very possessively) oh his shoulder and said, "hi, honey."

"Hey, babe…" he smiled, giving her a confused look, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello to you, sweetheart," she ran her hand up and down his arm, squeezing his biceps in a possessive like manner.

"Who's she?" Olivia asked, looking Rachel up and down.

"Oh, I'm his wife," Rachel shot the blonde girl a wide smile, grabbing Sam's hand, making sure that the other girl was able to see the silver wedding band on Sam's ring finger, "the mother of his child; we're expecting another one in a few months," she rubbed her stomach, "twelve agonizing hours of labor, but it's all worth it, when I'm with the love of my life," she pressed her lips against Sam's, quickly slipping her tongue inside of his mouth.

The continued to kiss for about thirty seconds before Sam pulled away, shaking his head in confusion.

"Don't you both think that you're a little too young to be married?" she shot Rachel a major bitch face.

"Well, aren't you too young to be dressing like a hoo-"

"Okay, have a nice day…" Sam handed the blonde girl her bag; she took the bag before reluctantly walking out of the shop.

"Rachel," Sam sighed, "what the hell was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Samuel."

"Well, first of all, you never call me honey," he looked at her from across the counter, "and… well… well jeez, Rach; what would have happen if she accidently touched my arm; would we have had to have sex right there on the floor? I thought that you were against public displays of affection…"

"What are trying to say?" Rachel crossed her arms, "I was just telling people about our wonderful relationship, and how happy we both are that we're having another baby; is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, but… twelve hours of agonizing labor? Really Rachel? You- oh my god…" his eyes widened in realization, "you… you were jealous… you know just a few minutes ago…"

"What?" she scoffed, "no I wasn't… I don't _get_ jealous, Samuel; you're clearly delusional…"

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have anything to be jealous about… you know that you're my woman."

"Who said that I was jealous? I just think it's sad that some sluts need to flirt with every man that they see, whether their married or not."

"Rachel, you're doing it, again."

"Doing what?"

"You know…"

"Sam, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Condescending me!"

"I'm not condescending you… you're sort of condescending me…"

"God, why won't you just admit that you were flirting with that girl?"

"But I wasn't…"

"Sam…"

"I swear to god, Rachel, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sam sighed, "I… I don't want to fight with you, Rachel…"

"I don't want to fight with you either…" she shook her head, "just… did you think that that girl was… prettier than me?" she bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"Rachel…" the green eyed boy sighed, "are you really that insecure? Why would you think that that girl could even _compare_ to you?"

"I don't know, I guess…" the brown eyed girl shrugged, "she's a blonde, and… her breasts… they were a lot bigger than mine, Sam."

"Alright, first of all, I want you to come over here, and give me a hug… I haven't seen you all day, and I've missed you."

"I missed you too." "I thought you had to work, today, though."

"I am," Rachel explained, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm on my lunch break."

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment, "you know, we're all alone… and we have some time to kill… and… I've always had fantasies about having a quickie with you on this counter."

"Seriously, Sam?" she sighed and rolled her eyes, "you really think that this is an appropriate time to bust a move?"

"It's never a bad time for lovin' baby…" he sat down in the rolling chair. Rachel sat down on his lap, smiling when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, holding her firmly in place, "can you please just stay here, all day? I think my day would be so much better if I could work while you're sitting in my lap."

"Mmm, trust me, if I could, I would," Rachel rested her head where her husband's shoulder met his neck, "hey, what were we talking about, again? I thought you were making some sort of speech about something…"

"Oh wow... it's nice to know that my wife likes to hear what I have to say…" he sighed, "but as I was saying… I'm not really into blondes… I don't know what it is, but… I really, really like brunettes… _petite _brunettes…"

"Aw, Sammy…" she pressed a kiss on his cheek, "honestly… I never really thought that I'd be that into blondes… I've always dated guys with brown hair… it never really worked out well with any of them, but… at least I'm with the right guy, now…"

The blonde boy smiled down at Rachel and kissed the back of her head, "Why does your hair always smell so good… it must just be a Rachel thing... my point is, Rachel…" he continued, "that… that girl was pretty… but you're _beautiful_…"

"Oh, Sam…" she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Is it possible?" Sam asked.

"Is what possible?" she shook her head in confusion.

"To love someone this much?" he rubbed her belly.

"I love you too, Sammy…" she placed her hands over his, feeling content in his arms, "more than you could ever imagine…" she closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying his embrace, wishing that they could stay in that position, forever.

"Sam?" she finally broke the silence, after a while.

"Yeah, baby?" he pressed his lips against her ear.

"What… what's your favorite thing about me?"

"My favorite thing about you?"

"Mmm hmm…" she nodded.

"But… I don't have a favorite thing about you… I … I just love everything about you, Rachie…"

"You're so sweet…" she smiled up at him, "I'm really great at picking husbands."

"You think so?" he asked, "Jesse's such a fucking idiot… how could he hurt you like that? How can _anyone_ hurt you without feeling like a complete piece of shit; I just don't get it."

"Samuel, you are absolutely the most incredible man that I've ever met… you're sweet, compassionate, sexy, loving, a great father… I… I really don't understand what any other girl can see in any other guy… you're… you're _perfect_, Sammy."

"No," he shook his head, "_you're_ perfect… I… I'm just the man who's lucky enough to be married to you."

"Mmm… keep talking like that, and I just might skip work and stay her with you, all day."

"Please?" he asked, pressing a kiss on her neck, "I love it when you come and visit me, here."

"And I love visiting you," the small girl replied, "I love seeing my man in his workplace… it's pretty sexy…"

"Sexy enough that… that you want to get up on the counter so we can-"

"When we both get home, I promise…" Rachel sighed, removing her husband's hand from her crotch.

"Fine." He pouted.

"You know, it's actually really cute when you pout like that."

"Why must you mock me so much?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"Oh," she giggled, "you… you just make it so easy, sometimes… don't feel bad, Sammy; you know how much I love you."

"Well…" he sighed, "I love you, too…" he thought for a quick second, "how much longer can you stay here?"

"I don't know…" she shrugged, "maybe… ten minutes?"

"That's it?"

"Sam, relax," she let out a light laugh, "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay," he kissed the top of her head, "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"The owner of this place… he's retiring… and… and… I… he… he might give this place to… to me…"

"Seriously?" her eyes widened in disbelief, "like… he might put you in charge?"

"It's possible… I mean, he didn't tell me it was definite but… I really hope so…"

"Me too," Rachel agreed as she smiled up at the blonde boy.

"I mean… do you know how great it would be if I were my own boss?" he continued, "I'd be making more money; I could pick my own hours, so I could spend more time with you two… no more late hours!"

"That… would be really nice…"

"I know," Sam nodded in agreement, "and I'd really be able to help out with the new baby… I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I'm going to help out, whether I get the promotion or not, but… if I were making more money, and spending less nights at the shop… that would be so much better…"

"I'd like that too." Rachel sighed, "but… just know that whether or not this happens… you'll always be my husband, and successful in my eyes."

"You're the freaking best, baby."

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"Look who's gotten cocky," he smirked.

"Who me?" she shot him a mischievous smile, "of course not, Samuel…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he rolled his eyes, "but I love you… you crazy, cocky, insane lady…"

"I suppose I love you too," she began to slide off of his lap, "but do I really have any choice?"

"No," he chuckled, "no you don't…"

"I'd better get going…" she sighed, "don't want to be late for work…"

"Who cares?" he pulled her back against him, "they can wait just a few extra minutes, can't they?"

"No, I really don't think so…" she shook her head, "but I'll see you at home, alright?" she pecked his lips, before beginning to walk towards the door.

"Okay," he smiled at her, "bye, baby."

"Bye, Sammy," she returned the smile and walked out the door.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Dude, that's a foul!" Sam said, taking the ball from Noah's hands. The two boys were playing basketball in the court at the neighborhood park.

"No way, man!" Noah shook his head, "you're insane… you know what, I think that's enough for one day…"

"Aw come on," Sam smirked, "is that really all you got?"

"Don't be a prick, Evans…" the Jewish boy sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"Why?" he smirked, again, "looks like someone's been up all night talking to his girlfriend, again…"

"Shut up…" he mumbled.

"Hey, when are we all going to meet this mystery chick, anyway? I mean, how do you even know her?"

"She's an old friend…"

"Huh… from Lima?"

"Yup," Noah nodded.

"You… you should invite her out here, sometime?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, bro…" Noah shook his head.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Are we all really that judgmental?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You know what?" the green eyed boy interrupted, "you bring her over here, and I promise you, we'll make her feel welcome… I mean, yeah, I'm going to embarrass the shit out of you, but that's just payback for when you told Rachel all of that embarrassing crap about me…"

"You know what?" he nodded, "alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright, I'll fly her out here, so you guys can see her… just… make sure that your wife doesn't flip out, okay?"

"Why? Rachel's awesome."

"Well, of course _you _would say that…"

"Dude, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"Calm down, Evans, I'm just kidding; you know how close me and Berry are… I'm sorry, me and _other Evans_ are… I just… I don't want her to get upset."

"Why would she be upset? She wants you to be happy; we all do."

"Really?"

"Of course," Sam nodded, "I mean, now if you have a girlfriend, we can all make in front of you without worrying about making you feel bad."

"Oh, gee thanks," Noah rolled his eyes, "that makes me feel so great."

"Alright, now you're beginning to sound like Rachel…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you annoy the crap out of your woman."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how smooth you are with this chick, and then we can talk," Sam shot one more basket and grabbed the orange ball before following his friend off the court.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Higher, mommy!" Olivia exclaimed as her mother pushed her on the swing. While Sam and Noah were playing basketball, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were playing with Olivia at the jungle gym.

"So…" Santana said as she watched Rachel continue to push the toddler on the swing, "what's been up with you guys?"

"I don't know…" the smaller brunette shrugged, "nothing, I guess."

"Are you sure?" the Latina smirked, "isn't there anything that you want to tell me… like… maybe something about a baby?"

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "h-how… how do you know about that?"

"Well," she let out a light laugh, "Olivia showed me the picture of 'Betsey two', when I was babysitting her a few days ago… by the way, you guys _do_ know that it could come out a boy, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "we know… but trust me, that's not the worst idea I've heard; it's much better than 'Princess Leia Evans' or 'Luke Skywalker Evans'."

"Well," Santana shrugged, "that's what you get for marrying a geek."

"Thanks for the input, but I'm proud to say that I'm happy with him…"

"Yeah, that's nice," Santana rolled her eyes, "but when were you planning on telling all of us?"

"I don't know… maybe in a few weeks?"

"Okay…" Brittany bit her lip in confusion, "but what I don't understand is how?"

"Brittany, I know that high school was really confusing for you, but I sincerely thought that you knew how babies are made."

"Yeah, I know that, but… I thought you were on the pill…"

"Yeah, that's right," Santana nodded in agreement, "you told us a few months ago that you guys were protected…"

"Well…" Rachel looked down at her feet, "I… I might have forgotten to take one… one of my birth control pill… one morning…"

"Then why didn't you just hold off from having sex, for a day?"

"Because," she sighed, "first of all I forgot; it wasn't intentional… and second… it was Valentine's day… what else was I supposed to do?"

"Hot," Brittany smiled.

"Um… thanks, Britt…"

"So… what does Sam think about all of this?"

"He's… he's actually really excited about all of it… a little nervous, but definitely excited."

"Do you have any gender preferences?"

"No," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "we'll be happy with either or; as long as it's healthy…"

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "in the end, that's really all that matters, right?"

"Right," Rachel nodded.

Santana sighed. She wanted to be happy for her friend, she really did, but… it was just so hard to hide all of the envy… and the yearning. It was hard to hang around someone that had something that she so desperately wanted more than anything else in the world.

She would never tell any of them about all of this, though. About how guilty she felt when she looked into Brittany's eyes, knowing that she could never have a baby with this woman; with this wonderful, wonderful girl, who had changed her life forever; how she could never watch a baby commercial without feeling a huge bolt of depression and remorse.

She knew how blessed she was, though. To have a beautiful fiancé, and great friends who loved her for who she really was; and her adorable goddaughter; god, she didn't know what she would do without that little munchkin in her life. Olivia could always make her smile even on the darkest of days.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Santana smiled at Rachel, "and I already know that Livy bear is exited; she kept going on about the new baby."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled down at her daughter, "she's going to be a great big sister; right Livy?" she gently lifted her out of the swing.

"Yup," she nodded, her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of red from the wind blowing against them.

"Rachel," Brittany asked, "can you please, please, please, name this next one 'Lord Tubbington'?"

"Oh… um… well… it's really… I don't know, Brittany… we'll have to see… if Sam likes it, then we just might…" _I'll let him take this one_.

"Oooooh!" Brittany clapped her hands and jumped around excitedly, "I really hope he says yes!"

"Well… we'll just have to see…"

Just then, Rachel felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "hey, babe."

"Ew, you're sweaty," she teased, walking away from him, slightly.

"Just come here," he pulled her back against his chest, "what's up?"

"Nothing really… Santana knows…"

"About the baby/"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You told her?"

"No."

"Then how did she find out?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Olivia told her."

"Oh," he chuckled, and took her from Rachel's arms, placing a kiss on her cheek, "I guess someone was a little too excited, huh?"

"Daddy, you're all wet… and stinky…"

"Yeah; mommy already informed me…"

"At least he doesn't have that terrible beard anymore, right Livy?" Rachel smirked.

"You're so mean to me…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's true. That beard was absolutely ridiculous."

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "you're lucky that Rachel was insane enough to kiss you with that thing on your face…"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you all hated my beard; Lady gaga wears a meat dress and it's an artistic statement, but I grow a little beard, and everyone acts like the world is about to end."

"Your beard was yucky, daddy."

"I'm aware, Livy," he sighed, "I'm well aware."

"Alright, come here," Rachel pressed her lips against her husband's, giggling against his mouth when they broke apart, "do you feel better now?"

"A little," he shrugged, "but do you know what would make me feel even better?"

_Oh god_, she thought, _please don't tell me that he's going to ask me to give him a blow job, later, right in front of our daughter and our friends!_

"Watch Avatar with me, tonight."

"We'll see," she sighed in relief, "we've already watched about four times, this week; I think that we've both had enough."

"Fine, then… give me another kiss."

"Now _that_ I can do," she smiled up at him, "I love you," she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

"Mmm," Sam moaned against her mouth, tangling one hand into her chocolate brown, silky locks.

"Get a room!"

"Save it for the bedroom!"

"You guys are just jealous," Sam smirked and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "and by the way… I love you too, baby."

"You're so cute," she whispered, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"So are you…"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna barf," Santana rolled her eyes.

Sam could just faintly hear his wife whisper, "I don't care," before pressing her lips against his, one more time.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So, what's this chick like?" Santana asked as she sat on the couch in the living room of Noah's house. They were all waiting to meet his girlfriend, who he had apparently been seeing for over six months, who had just flown in from Lima.

"Well… she's pretty cool, I guess… but she has a bit of a temper."

"Oh hey, it looks like somebody Santana can be friends with."

"What the hell, Evans?" the Latina crossed her arms.

"That was for insulting my beard."

"Sam, that was rude," Rachel sighed, "apologize."

"Fine," Sam sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Whipped," Noah murmured, with a low chuckle.

"Samuel is _not_ whipped," the brown eyed girl protested, "he's just a very loving husband; right, Sammy?"

"Right, babe," he placed a kiss on her lips.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Well," Noah stood up off the couch, "that's her," he began to walk towards the door, "guys, please don't embarrass me."

"Don't worry, Noah," Rachel nodded up at him, mischievously, "we'd never do anything of that nature."

"I'm serious," he placed his hand on the doorknob.

When the door swung open, the other four of them gasped at the face of the blonde woman; the woman that none of them had ever expected to encounter again.

"Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I'm so sorry about this cliffhanger, but to make it up to you, I'm planning on updating tomorrow; I'm on spring break, and I have a lot of time on my hands. So, if I get at least ten reviews by tomorrow, I'll update as soon as I wake up. So please review!<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen, now that Quinn is in New York for a little while? Do you think that it will be a good thing, or a bad thing for Sam and Rachel? Tell me in your reviews! I would also like to hear your suggestions, too; I can only become a better author, and this story can only become better if you review :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I swear I didn't mean to make you guys wait! I just decided that I really wanted to go a completely different way with this story, at the last minute, and deleted it, and rewrote it. I must say that I'm pretty happy with the way this one turned out. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I truly hope that you guys enjoy reading it, too.**

**So what did you guys think of this week's episode of glee? I was actually presently surprised with the way it turned out. I really liked the Quartie; I think that Artie is really helping her cope with her accident (plus, you have to admit, they're pretty freaking adorable!)**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, adult themes, language, etc.; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter twenty two:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Two

Rachel felt like shit. Her boobs were sore and almost seemed swollen; she was eating nonstop; she was still feeling crampy. Every time she'd feel the crampy feeling she would start worrying that something was going wrong.

It had been about a month since Quinn had come to New York. The blonde girl had apologized to all of them, saying that she felt terrible about how she had treated all of them (especially Rachel). Rachel couldn't find it in her to forgive the blonde girl at first. Whenever she looked at her all she could see where those wicked hazel eyes glaring down as names like 'treasure trail' or 'man hands' spun around her head.

But Quinn really was proving herself. She was nothing but nice to Rachel, giving her a special cream that was supposed to (and did) help reduce the appearance of stretch marks, helping Noah babysit Olivia... She even comforted her (along with Brittany and Santana) when she and Sam were in the middle of a pretty big fight.

So, life in the big city moved on, as usual. Rachel's belly continued to expand at a steady rate. As this happened, her breasts began to grow larger, too; Sam would constantly (but playfully) tease her about it, but didn't complain. In fact, he would tell her every day how beautiful she was, and that he couldn't be happier that she was carrying his baby.

The brown eyed girl had just started her second trimester, which meant that she was just about three months pregnant. She was beginning to have some pretty strange cravings. One time for example, she had woken Sam up in the middle of the night, asking if he could go run up to the twenty four hour mini mart on the corner of Brooksite, and pick her up some raw pickled garlic. It was weird and kind of gross, but Rachel loved it, and ate it almost every day.

Sam was really great. He was always more than happy to go walk down to the supermarket, and buy her whatever she desired. He would always put up with all of her mood swings, remaining calm, even when she would get all 'chick batty' as Noah would say.

Olivia was really excited about the new baby, too. She would tell everybody who would listen about how she was going to be a big sister, and about the stork that was now living on her parents windowsill, that Brittany had told her about.

Despite that, though, Olivia wasn't the one to break the news to Shelby. Rachel was. Olivia was like a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened, and she would spill the beans to the older brunette, so Rachel sat Shelby down, about a month ago, and told her the truth. Shelby was pretty upset, to say the least. She had made a long, speech about how irresponsible they were, and how they were going to regret not being more careful.

But Shelby's outburst was nothing in comparison to Elizabeth's reaction. She screamed at him, even going as far as calling him an idiot. But, of course, she was a little easier to handle, since she was living in a different state.

Rachel sighed as she settled into the bed that she and Sam shared, turning on the television as she rested her head on the pillow. The baby was growing larger, which was making it more and more tiring for the petite brunette to perform everyday tasks, so it felt really nice to finally lie down in her bed, relax, and watch some television that wasn't all about singing animals.

Within a few minutes, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and found it harder and harder to stay awake and wait for Sam to come home. Letting out a loud yawn, she finally gave into the blissful, peaceful embrace of slumber, closing her eyes as she grasped Sam's pillow in her hands; because it smelled like him.

A few hours later, she awoke to the feeling of a body slipping into bed next to her and a pair of arms wrapping around her body. Smiling against his skin, she lifted her head. Since she had just opened her eyes, everything was pretty blurry. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes began to focus on the blonde man that was smiling down at her.

"Hey, baby," he murmured, pressing his lip tenderly against her forehead, "did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, "but I don't mind… I like seeing your face."

"Well, that's good to hear," he chuckled lightly, "so how's the baby doing?"

"Fine… it's really getting heavy, though…"

"I can't wait," he smiled and pressed his lips against her baby bump.

Rachel smiled brightly. The amount of excitement that was displayed on his face amazed her. He was just so happy about having another child, and she loved it. Her husband couldn't be happier, than at this time of his life… and neither could she.

"Are you excited about the sonogram that we're taking in two weeks?" she asked, resting her head on his chest, and cuddling into his side (just like she always did when they slept), "we're going to learn the sex of the baby."

"Yeah," he nodded, "so… we never really agreed on whether we're going to see what it is… before you actually have the baby?"

"Are you kidding?" she shook her head, "I would never be able to wait that long! I need to know, Sam!"

"Well, good," he smiled down at her, "because I really need to know, too." He rubbed her belly, "you know… I already love this baby so much… is that weird?"

"No, Sammy; of course not," the small girl giggled, "that's how you're supposed to feel… that's how I felt about Olivia when she was in the womb…"

"Good… now that we've got that established…" he gently grazed her thigh with his guitar calloused hand, burying his face into her neck, "come on, baby… touch me…"

"Sam…" she shook her head and sighed.

"Baby, please," he pouted, "ever since you said 'sex', a few minutes ago, I've really been feeling it."

"Not tonight, Sam, okay?" she gently lifted his head from her neck.

"Why not, Rae?" he pouted, slowly rubbing his hand against her ass, "baby, don't neglect little Sam."

"I just feel like shit today, okay, Sam? Just leave me alone!" she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you feel like shit, baby?" he stroked her hair, his hand slowly moving back down her thigh, after giving her ass a quick squeeze, "tell me…"

"Because," she sighed, "my breasts are sore, I'm exhausted, and… well, look at me, Sam…" she motioned to her bump, "I'm huge."

The green eyed boy shook his head, a wide smile still spread across his face. He loved the way his wife looked, right then. He loved the way her baby bump looked. The fact that she was carrying his baby made her look even more incredible than she did before (if that was even possible). The sight of it made him horny… _really _horny.

"You're _beautiful_," he pressed his lips back against her neck.

"Sam, don't lie," she shook her head, "I look disgusting."

"No," he shook his head, "you're _not _disgusting," he placed his hand on her crotch, smirking when he heard her sharp intake of breath, "you're so fucking sexy…" he wrapped his other arm around her body, "let me show you how gorgeous you really are."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed when she felt his lips latch onto her left nipple from under her yellow shirt, her fingers running through his golden blonde hair.

Sam was about to lift her shirt up and over her head, but she was faster than him, moving her hand under the elastic of his Avatar boxers. She wrapped her hand around his hard penis. Sam groaned, relishing the feeling of her hand against him.

"Baby," he groaned, "oooooohh shit, that feels good," he began to buck his hips against her hand; his head flopped back as his eyes clenched shut and his jaw dropped open, "faster, Rachel; please."

"Sam," the brown eyed girl smiled down at her husband as she slowly pulled his boxers down his legs, giggling when she saw him quickly kick them off of his ankles, "you're dick is so huge; did you know that?" she swirled her hand around his throbbing head. She quickly pulled off her shorts and panties, tossing them next to his boxers

"Fuck!" he screamed, his hands gripping at the bedspread, his toes curling and uncurling, "keep talking dirty to me, baby…" he gasped out, "come on… tell me how much you love it when I fuck you…"

"Fuck yeah, I fucking love it…" she began to rub her thighs together, trying to ignore the wetness that was accumulating at her burning core, "I love it so much."

"So do I…" he managed to get out between groans, "ooooooh… f-f-fuckkk… you… your h-hand feels… s-so… f-f-fucking good- oh shit!"

"You look so sexy, Sammy…" she pressed her lips against his forehead, whimpering when she felt some of the wetness slide down to the inside of the thigh.

"You want it, don't you?" Sam breathed, letting out another loud 'shit!' when he felt her hand move even faster, "I-I can see it in your eyes… you want me to fuck you so fucking bad…"

"Mmm hmm…" she bit her lip and nodded, moving her hand down and gently squeezing his balls, smirking when she saw his body begin to tremble, little beads of sweat popping up all over his skin. She could feel the precum begin to spread over her hand, and she knew that he was close.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm close! Do you want me to cum, baby?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I want you to cum for me, Sammy; you get me so hot and bothered when I see you cum."

Sam squirmed when he heard her say that, trying to hold it in for a few more seconds, "I… Raaaacchhh…" he hissed as he continued to fist the purple and yellow comforter, "I…- uhhhh uh, uh… god, Rach…"

Rachel squeezed his cock a little tighter, smiling when she heard him scream, "UH! Rachel… I'm cumming… I'm fucking cumming!"

Giggling, Rachel leaned back a little bit, closing her eyes, just in case, so the white fluid wouldn't squirt into her eye.

"Fuck, Rae," he breathed, "god, you're so fucking good, baby."

Rachel smiled and slowly moved back next to him at the head of the bed. She pressed kisses up his jawline as he began to regain some control of his breathing level. Sam looked down at her jizz filled shirt, "sorry I made a mess."

"That's okay," she shrugged, "that's what washing machines are for," she lifted her shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the floor.

"Oh god," he chuckled, "I think I got some in your hair," he removed some of the milky white liquid from her chocolate brown locks with his thumb.

Rachel looked down at his thumb for a few minutes before grabbing his hand, leaning down, and covering his thumb with her mouth, licking the jizz off of it.

Sam just sat there with his mouth wide open, "that…" he breathed, "was the hottest thing that I've ever seen."

"Aw," she smiled down at him, "did little Sam enjoy himself?"

"Hell yeah," he nodded, "open your legs for me, baby…" he whispered, beginning to sit up.

Rachel sat up with her husband, spreading her legs out, just as he told her. Sam licked his lips, before diving down to her insides. He slowly drew a deliberate line on her clit with his tongue, smirking when he felt her gasp and squeal under his touch. "Oh, Sam… your mouth!" she threw her head back and moaned.

"Does that feel good?" he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, groaning when he felt how wet and warm she really was.

"Yes!" she nodded frantically, before grabbing his cheeks, bringing his mouth back to her dripping pussy.

"You love my trouty mouth, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm!" she pressed her hands against the back of his head, desperate to feel him against her burning center.

Then finally, he thrust his tongue into her center, making her scream, "shh…" he pressed his forehead against hers, "you need to be quiet," he whispered, "you can moan, but… not too loud, okay? We don't want to wake up Olivia," he chuckled, "if we do, then we can't finish what we've started… and I can't wait to bury my cock inside of you… god, I'm getting hard again, just thinking about it."

She nodded her head in understanding, "please, Sammy," she whimpered, separating her legs a little farther.

"Mmm, you're so wet, baby…" and then his mouth was on her.

"Ahhhh," she moaned, her hips thrusting up to meet his mouth. She tugged at his hair as she felt an orgasm race towards her, her body trembling.

"Come on, baby," Sam whispered, "cum for me… I know you want to…"

A few moments later, she lost all control, and came against his mouth with a loud scream of his name, her nails digging into his scalp. The blonde boy smiled against her flesh, and licked her clean.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her body, again, "and you're fucking mine, tonight."

"Mmm… that sounds good to me…" once she regained control of her body, Rachel moved on top of Sam's body, pressing her lips against his.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Yes," she nodded, gripping his throbbing member in her hands. She slowly slid onto his tip, just barely moving it inside of her.

"Ooooaaaah…" he whimpered, "you're such a tease."

About a minute later, she slid onto his cock, her hands resting on his chest, "Oh, Sam…"

"Rachel…" he groaned, "oh god… you're so fucking tight!"

"God, your cock feels so good inside of me… fills me up…" she ground her hips in little circles against his, her breaths quick and short. After a few more moments, he flipped them over, so he was now on top, thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

He gripped her ass in his hands, moaning at the tightness and the wetness, "I… I'm gonna cum real soon, Rachie! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He groaned as he looked down and watched his cock as it disappeared inside of her tight pussy over and over again. "Rachel," he rasped. "I want you to ride me, baby."

She stared up at him before licking her lips and nodding her head. Before she could even register what he was doing, he set her legs down and gripped her hips and maneuvered them quickly so that she straddling him and he was on her back. She laughed and reached down, bracing her hands on his chest as she lifted her hips before slamming back down. He admired the way her breasts bounced and the way she looked with a fine layer of sweat covering her body. "That's it baby. Fuck yourself on my cock. You fucking love it, don't you?"

Rachel nodded her head adamantly and cried out his name before reaching with one hand to cup her breast. He watched in awe as she tweaked and pulled at her nipple before dropping her hand lower and pressing two fingers against her clit. Growling, he pushed himself up so that he was sitting and could suck one of her nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the hardened bud before using his tongue to soothe her.

When she came around him again, it was with a loud guttural cry. Her thighs trembled and she nearly fell forward from the power of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and bit down gently on her breast, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed out in pleasure and rode out her release. He was still hard inside of her as she leaned her head against his shoulder and panted for air.

Sam's body trembled again, after watching Rachel's orgasm rock through her, and he thrust a few more times, before his own orgasm was triggered, and he bit his lip, shooting his load inside of her.

"You're so fucking amazing, Rae," Sam whispered once his climax ended, "you have no fucking idea how great you are…"

"Mmm, Sammy," she snuggled next to him, smiling when she felt him wrap his muscular arms around her petite body, "I love you…"

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her temple, "and I can't wait to see what you have planned for my birthday, next week…" he paused for a brief moment, "I meant sex… I don't want you to buy me anything."

"You're no fun," she sighed, "and it's not fair; you bought me a present for _my_ birthday."

"Well, that's different."

"Really?" she shot him an amused look, "and how so?"

"Well… it… it just is, okay?" he sighed, "the point is, that I don't want, nor do I need any presents… this baby is the best present that you could give me… but I _do_ want birthday sex… I want to make sure that that's clear."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" she rolled her eyes, "that's all you want…"

"I don't need you to give me anything else…"

"Well," the small girl sighed, "trust me… I _would_ be getting you something, but you're too hard to shop for; trust me, when I tell you that this has nothing to do with you desires."

"So, my birthday has absolutely nothing to do with what I want?" he raised an eyebrow, "and _you_ call _me_ weird."

"I'm not weird," she shook her head, "I just wish that my husband would let me buy him something nice for his twenty second birthday."

"But you're my something nice…"

"You're so sweet," she kissed his cheek, "I just kind of feel that you really do deserve something, you know? You work so hard… and I just love you so much, and…"

"It's okay," he shook her head, "like I said, I don't want, or need anything… knowing that I'm always going to have you, Livy, and the new baby for the rest of my life is more than enough."

"But… it makes me feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad," he gently caressed her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "I seriously don't need anything… and I'm going to be really upset if you don't respect my wishes, and buy me something… wait, scratch that, you can buy me something… as long as it's something that you're wearing."

"I'll keep that in mind, perve," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel whispered, resting her hand on his arm.

"Mmm hmm?" he hummed, barely awake.

"Can you let go of me? I have to use the bathroom…"

"Again?" he opened one of his eyes, "that's, like, the tenth time tonight."

"It's not my fault that our baby is pressing against my bladder," she shrugged, "besides, you're the one who knocked me up."

Sam sighed and released his grip on her body, smiling when he watched her walk out of the room. Even though her stomach might be growing, she still maintained the same cute little ass that she'd always had.

She had always had a beautiful body, and now that she was pregnant with his child, he found her even more alluring.

The greed eyed boy looked around the room and smiled. There were many pictures of them scattered around the walls. There was one of him giving Rachel a piggyback ride, and another of them at prom, right before he had gotten kicked out of the gym. He remembered how lucky he had felt, that night; that he had the most beautiful girl in the school as his date, whether she knew it, or not. And he still was; he knew damn well how lucky he was to be married to Rachel Barbara Berry.

A few minutes later, Rachel walked back into the room, her perfect, naked body slipping back under the covers.

"Hey, babe?" he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mmm?" she asked, obviously exhausted.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," and with that, the small girl drifted back to sleep, her heart beating softly against her husband's.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright," Rachel crossed her arms as she looked down at the three women who were sitting on her white living room couch, "I guess you're all wondering why we're here."

"Oh, oh!" Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, Brittany?" Rachel shot her an amused look.

"Are we going to have a foursome?"

"Um…" she bit her lip, holding back a laugh, "no, Britt… that's not why you're here… you're here because I need your help."

"With what?" Quinn shook her head in confusion.

"Rachel, if you're tired of Evans using that stupid Avatar language while you're banging, I'm sorry, but that's your problem."

"No… that's not it…" Rachel shook her head, "I need to figure out what to get Sam for his birthday; he's so hard to shop for, and too stubborn to give me any help, whatsoever."

"You know what I want to know?" Santana asked, "I want to know why you invited blondie, over there," she looked at Quinn.

"Santana, Rachel invited me when she invited you, remember?" Brittany looked at her fiancé as if she had three heads, "don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," the Latina sighed, "I was talking about Quinn."

"Who," Rachel added, "I invited because I want to hear her opinion since, she, like myself, is dating a man."

"Oh my god," the blue eyed girl mumbled, "that's so racist."

"You know I love you guys," the Jewish girl sighed, "but no offence… all of your ideas seem to have to do with sex, or really raunchy themes."

"Well," Santana shrugged, "there's no other way to do it!"

"Actually," Quinn chimed in, "I think that Santana and Brittany may be on to something."

"Damn straight!" the darker girl exclaimed, "what's the point of having a birthday if you're not going to have any birthday sex?"

"Um…" she shook her head, "I don't exactly mean it like that, but… I think that you should give Sam something… something that's a little more personal…"

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "…but what exactly do you mean by _personal_."

"Basically," she laughed, "I mean that you're going to have to put your daughter to sleep before you give it to him."

"Oh," she blushed, "well… what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged, "I don't know what he likes…"

"Does he have any weird fetishes?" Santana asked, "you know, besides that weird Avatar language?"

"I know!" Brittany exclaimed, "you should get completely naked, and paint every single part of your body blue!"

"Now that's pretty hot!"

"Are they really this weird all of the time?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "but you'll eventually get used to it…"

About an hour full of unsuccessful suggestions later, Brittany and Santana left. "We have another appointment with our wedding planner," they had explained.

"Well," Quinn sighed as she stood up off of the couch, "I think that this mission was… pretty unsuccessful… sorry about that…"

"It's fine…" Rachel shrugged, "I mean, I really wasn't expecting any miraculous ideas; Sam's really difficult to shop for…"

"Trust me, all men are… they're weird like that…"

"Oh, I know _that_," she shook her head and sighed, "I don't understand why they don't just _tell us_ what they want…"

"Yeah," Quinn let out a light laugh, nodding in agreement, "hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"Huh?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in confusion, "thanks for what?"

"For… you know… for giving me a chance, even though I don't really deserve it, and welcoming me into the group… I… I was just so awful to you, back in high school, and… you were still so nice to me… I mean, when I was pregnant with Beth; when I was stuck in that wheelchair for six months… y-you're a really nice person, and I should have given you a fair chance…"

"It's… it's okay, Quinn…" Rachel paused for a moment, "just… can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why… why me?"

"Well…" she sighed, "at first, it was really simple; I had absolutely nothing against you; you were just an easy target, I guess. But after a while… I… I became… I became really, really jealous of you…"

"_You_ were jealous of _me_?" her eyes grew wide, "but… but why? That doesn't make any sense…"

"You had friends, Rachel-"

"So did you," Rachel pointed out, "and you had a lot more than I ever did…"

"But yours were _real_," Quinn explained, "I never had a friend like that… all of my friends… they never liked me for me… they just liked me because, I… I guess I had power when I was a Cheerio, and… they liked me, because they wanted to be popular or something like that," she shook her head, "I'm not really sure… but… I really would have killed to have what you have; and actually still have…"

"Wow," Rachel whispered, "Quinn, I… I had no idea that you felt like that."

"I guess I kind of deserved it, by the way I treated people, back then."

"You know what?" Rachel shook her head, "no you didn't… everybody deserves at least one friend…"

"Thanks," she smile, "and that's why I'm so happy that I have Puck, now-"

"He doesn't count," the short girl shook her head.

"But-"

"Quinn, every girl deserves a friend who doesn't consider burping a sport that should be put in the Olympics. So… I'll make you a little deal.

"A deal?"

"If you promise that you'll never slushie me again… then I'll be your friend."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," Rachel nodded, "I think that it will be nice to have a girl friend that can go five minutes without making a sexual reference."

"Okay," the blonde girl smiled, "it's a deal."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach, your phone's ringing," Sam picked up his wife's phone that was resting on the small coffee table next to the couch "do you want me to answer it?"

"No," she walked into the room and sat down on his lap, "I've got it," she pressed the green answer button on her iPhone, "hello?"

"Rachel? It's Quinn…"

"Oh, hey."

"So… I was wondering… have you figured out what you're going to get Sam for his birthday, yet?"

"No," she sighed, "not yet."

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and… I think I've thought of something that you might be interested in…"

"Oh really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Sam's really into Star Wars, right?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but… you didn't have to plan this party for me-"

"Nope," she shook her head, "don't ruin this; it's your birthday, and you're getting a party, whether you like it or not!"

"Alright, alright," he raised his arms, slightly, letting out a light chuckle, "thank you, baby," he kissed her forehead, "I really appreciate it."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really," he nodded.

"Good," she smirked, "because it's time for presents."

"What?" he shook his head, "oh god, no… babe, I thought that we agreed that-"

"Sam, it's your birthday," she interrupted, "and this is what people do on their birthdays," she crouched down to Olivia's level so she could whisper, "why don't you go get the card that you made for daddy?" into her ear.

"Okay," the brunette toddler nodded and ran into her room.

"Alright," Noah walked up to them, holding a wrapped box, "since the kid isn't here, I think it's the best time for you to open my present," he handed the blonde boy the box, "since San and I sort of had the same idea on what we wanted to get you, we decided to combine our money, and buy you a gift together."

"Okay…" Sam opened the present, immediately giving the Jewish boy a dirty look when he saw what it was, "a one hundred pack of condoms? Seriously guys?"

"I'm sorry," Noah shrugged.

"It had to be done," Santana added.

Sam sighed. But he eventually found the one hundred dollar bill taped to the bottom of the box, realizing that the condoms were just a joke. He thanked and hugged them, passing the gift to Rachel, just in time.

"Daddy!" Olivia ran back into the living room, holding up a red piece of construction paper.

"Hey, Livy," he smiled down at his daughter, before picking her up and kissing her head, "whatca got there?"

"Happy birthday, daddy," she handed him the paper.

"You made this for me?" he beamed.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Thank you, princess," he kissed her temple, "I love it; and I love you."

"I love you, daddy," she giggled.

Rachel smiled adoringly at the two of them, grabbing the digital camera that was sitting on the kitchen counter, and said, "give daddy a kiss, Livy."

Olivia leaned up and pressed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Well, I highly doubt that we'll be able to top that," Quinn smiled, "but since Puck and Santana teamed up, Brittany and I decided to do the same."

"I wanted to buy you a comic book; you know since you love them so much," Brittany explained, walking toward the blonde boy.

"But I said that that wouldn't be a great idea, since you work in a comic book store, and you've probably read every one that there is," the other blonde continued, "so… we decided to, instead, buy you and Rachel tickets to see Avatar on ice; you know, since things with planning for the new baby are going to be hectic, we thought that it would be nice if you two had a date night."

"Wow," Sam smiled brightly at the both of them, "this… this is so great… thank you so much, guys," he hugged the both of them.

"Just make sure that you treat Rachel right," Santana added, "that's the best gift that you can give all of us."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled and agreed, "she's really a keeper; and she really cares about you…" she winked at Rachel, "you'll see what I mean, later."

"Um… okay?" he shook his head in confusion. He didn't exactly know what was going on between the two of them… but he could tell that Rachel was happy, and that was all that mattered to him, "so… where are the tickets."

"We gave them to Rachel for safekeeping," Brittany explained.

The small girl smiled, pressed her lips against his cheek, and then whispered, "I'll give you your present from me, later…" into his ear.

"You didn't spend any money, did you?"

"Oh, how is this fair?" Rachel threw her arms up in frustration, "how is it that our friends can spend all the money they want on you, but you won't me spend a dime?"

"That's because _you're_ giving me a baby; no one else can give me that."

"True," she nodded in agreement, "but you're getting a present in a few hours, and I guarantee that you're going to like it."

"Fine," he pouted, "but I really hope that it's a sexy present."

"You'll see," she smirked, "now come on," she took his hand in hers, "it's time for cake."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Damn," Sam said as he looked down at the chocolate cake in front of him, "that's one big cake."

"Sam," Rachel sighed, running her hand through her husband's golden blonde hair, "just blow out the candles and make a wish."

He let out a light chuckle, before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles."

"So," Rachel said after taking another picture, "what did you wish for?"

"Nothing."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I didn't wish for anything," he shrugged.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, "it's your freaking birthday! Why do you have to make it so difficult! I worked so hard, planning it all out, making sure that everybody was available, and… do you know how much I spent on this cake? Why do you have to be so stubborn, and-"

He pressed his lips against hers.

"Huh?"

"Rachel, I didn't wish for anything, because I already have everything that I could ever want; I have you, Livy, and the new baby…" he kissed her cheek, "what's the point of wishing for something, when I already have my whole world, right in front of me?"

Noah gave Sam a thumbs up while Santana, Quinn, and Brittany 'awwed'.

"You know," Rachel giggled, "that's not always going to work."

"Yes it is…"

"Shut up…"

"So…" Santana began to take paper plates out of the cupboard, "who wants cake?"

"Me!" Olivia raised her hand excitedly.

The six adults in the room laughed, and Sam picked up Olivia, again. Before he knew what was going on, Rachel took some of the chocolate frosting off of the cake, and smeared it on his nose.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He took some more frosting off of the cake, rubbing it on his wife's cheek."

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm," he licked her cheek, "you taste good, baby."

"Alright," Santana walked up to them, "at first it was cute, but now it's really getting nasty."

"Oh," Brittany smiled at them, "just leave them alone, and let them be happy… it _is_ Sam's birthday, after all."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to see them get all physical… and licking each other? I mean, I know that you two probably do some weird things in the bedroom, but seriously, licking? I didn't see any of that in Avatar."

"Hmm," Rachel whispered against Sam's lips, "I think they may be right…"

"Right about what?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"About us being freaks… I think they're on to something."

"Huh," he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers, "I think that we are… but…" he smiled down at her, "we're two pretty good looking freaks, huh?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement, "we are…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach!" Sam called as he flopped down on the full sized bed that he and Rachel shared, "what are you doing in there?"

"You'll see!" she called back, "I'm almost done…"

"So…" the green eyed boy wondered out loud, "does this have anything to do with my birthday present that you keep telling me about?"

"Maybe…"

"Babe," he sighed, "just tell me what it is; it's killing me!"

"Huh," the petite brunette called from the bathroom, "for someone that didn't want a birthday present in the first place, you sure do sound excited to get one."

"Well, you've been hinting about it all day, and now I really want to know!"

"Well, don't worry…" she giggled, "you'll see; just give me another minute!"

After waiting for what seemed like a very long hour, Sam heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps walking towards the bedroom. When Sam caught a glimpse of Rachel he couldn't speak. His jaw simply dropped open as he stared up at her with wide eyes, "Oh. My. God."

She was wearing a shiny gold bikini, that really didn't leave much to the imagination (not that he really minded all that much…. Or at all…). Her beautiful chocolate brown hair fell perfectly around her almost bare shoulders.

"Happy birthday, Sammy," Rachel smiled at her husband as she made her way to the bed, "do you like it?"

"Y-yeah…" he managed to get out, his mouth dry.

"So, Samuel…" the small girl sat down next to him on the bed, "you can do whatever you want to princess Leia; her force field is down…"

"Actually…" he took her hand in his, "princess Leia doesn't have a force field, she-"

Placing her hand on his cheek, Rachel pressed her lips against his, "do you really care?" she whispered against his lips, once they broke apart.

"That all depends," he smirked.

"Oh really?" Rachel's eyebrows rose, "on what?"

"Well…" he place his hand on her upper left thigh, "will you say 'use the force, Sam'?"

"Hmm…" she smiled up at him, "I think that could be arranged…" Sliding onto his lap, Rachel began to place kisses up his jawline, stopping by his ear to whisper, "use the force, Sam."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," doctor Baker looked down at his clipboard, "how are we doing, today?"

Since Rachel was just about one or two weeks into her second trimester, she was due for another sonogram. It was a very important appointment, because the baby was finally big enough for them to see the sex.

"We're fine," Rachel smiled, still blushing when she remembered the events of the week prior to this one; it had definitely been the most _interesting_ love making session that the two of them had ever had.

"Have you been feeling any different, or uncomfortable in any way?"

"Well, I'm beginning to need to use the bathroom more frequently than usual."

"Well, that's perfectly normal," the doctor chuckled, "and, have you had any strange cravings, yet?"

_Hell yeah_, Sam thought.

"A few," Rachel admitted.

"Well, that's normal, too," he scribbled something down on his clipboard, "now, before we begin, I need to know: do you want to know the sex of your baby, now, or do you want to wait until the birth?"

"Trust me," Sam chuckled, "I don't think we'll be able to wait past today."

"Alright," doctor Baker nodded. He proceeded with the normal routine, squirting on that blue substance (that Sam still had absolutely no idea what it was), turning on that big gray machine, etc.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked up at the monitor. The baby had grown a lot since the last time he had seen it.

"It's a girl," the doctor mumbled.

Rachel looked up at Sam, smiling her thousand watt smile, squeezing his hand, "that…" the blonde boy breathed, "…that's amazing…"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I…" the blonde boy looked down at his wife's baby bump, "we're having another little princess…" he had to bite his lip and blink his eyes to keep from crying. He pressed his lips against Rachel's forehead, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"We are," Rachel nodded, "I love you so much, Sammy."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, "forever."

"Forever," the brown eyed girl agreed. As she looked up at Sam, and then back at the monitor, she knew that this, with the birth of her first daughter, and her wedding day, was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Were you happy with the gender? Making the baby a girl was my original plan all along. At first I was having doubts, on whether it was the best decision, but now, I'm glad that I did. However, I'm still looking for suggestions for baby names, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them in a review.<strong>

**What did you guys think about the Faberry friendship? At first I was planning on making Quinn really mean, and sort of the villain of this fic, but I thought of another storyline for her that I prefer, and I think you guys will like it, too.**

**So, I'm editing chapter twenty three as we speak. Once I get fifteen reviews, I'll post it. So please review!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hey guys! What did you think of this week's episode? Personally, I thought there was way too much Finchel (as always) but I really did like Rachel's cover of 'How Deep Is Your Love'. And the Samcedes scene was really cute, even though Rachel really is the girl for him.**

**Holy mother of Samchel! I can't believe that I have over four hundred reviews! You guys have no idea how much that means to me! Your feedback is so inspiring; whenever I get an email that someone has reviewed, all I want to do is write!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sex, language, adult (yet supposedly comedic) scenes/ themes. If you're not comfortable with any of that, I suggest you read elsewhere.**

**Now on to chapter twenty three:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Three

"Come on, Livy," Sam whispered as he carried a tray that consisted of items such as pancakes and orange juice (Santana helped him with the cooking; he wanted to make Rachel something all on his own, but he didn't think that burning down the kitchen was an ideal Mother's Day gift).

It had been about a week since they had found out that they were having another girl. Everyone congratulated them and was happy for them, including Olivia (though they were still pretty sure that she would have been happy either way).

Shelby was really beginning to warm up to the idea of having a new baby around, even if it meant that there was going to be more work for Sam and Rachel. She would always call to ask how her daughter was feeling, and if she was feeling tired and wanted her to take care of Olivia for a little while.

The pregnancy was running a lot easier for Rachel, than her last one, since she now had Sam by her side. He was always there for her, whenever she needed something, or needed him to carry her to bed because she was too tired to carry herself. She couldn't have asked for a better partner in life.

"Rach, wake up," Sam gently shook his wife, smiling the whole time; she looked so beautiful when she slept. Her hair was sort of messy, spread out across her pillow, and her chest gently rose and fell. The only thing that was missing were her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Come on, baby, wake up," he pressed his lips against hers.

"Hmm?" Rachel opened her eyes, "oh… she giggled, "hey, Sammy."

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!" Olivia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Aw," Rachel smiled down at her daughter, "thanks, Livy bear," she kissed Olivia's forehead, and looked at the pink piece of construction paper, "what' this?"

"It's your card, mommy."

"Oh," the petite brunette felt her heart immediately melt, "you made me a card?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded.

"Well, I love it; thank you," she looked up at Sam, "and thank _you_, too. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too," Sam took her hand in his.

"Is… is this all for me?"

"Yes," the green eyed boy nodded, "Liv and I already ate breakfast."

"Sam," Rachel gently placed her hand on his cheek, "you're the best guy in the world. I'm so glad that…" she shook her head, "… never mind…"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Nothing."

"No," he looked into her eyes, emerald meeting chocolate, "tell me…"

"It's… I can't imagine what my life would be like, right now, if… if I hadn't agreed to go out to dinner with you, eleven months ago… you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I know." He couldn't imagine where he would be, either. They really had come a long way. He couldn't believe that just eleven months ago, they were sitting in that restaurant; she had hated him, and he… he was so desperate to get her back; he would have done about anything in order to get her back by his side. And now they were married, with their second daughter on the way. Words couldn't even begin to describe how blessed he was.

"You girls have no idea how much I love you both," he kissed Rachel and Olivia's heads, before looking down at Rachel's baby bump, "and I love you too; I know that you can't hear me yet, but I do…" he kissed the bump, "I swear on my life that I do."

"As we love you," she whispered, "right, Livy?"

"Mmm hmm," Olivia nodded, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess," Sam chuckled, "so… are you ready for today?" he asked Rachel, "because this is _your_ day, and whatever you want to do, we're up for, right Olivia?"

"Right."

"Do…" she paused for a moment, do you know what I'd love for you to do for me for mother's day?"

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"I want you to turn that corner room into a nursery… you know… so she has a place to sleep… and won't wake up Olivia…"

"You mean the "office"?"

The "office" was the small room next to Olivia's. They called it the "office" because it was where they kept their computer, but other than that, it was mostly storage.

"Yes," the brown eyed girl nodded, "the office; I mean, we have _so much_ stuff in there, that we don't even use. I'm sure that we would be able to throw out everything that we don't need, and be able to create a really nice bedroom for our baby."

"You know what?" Sam smiled at her, "alright; I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded, "I'll… I'll make it as awesome as I possibly can… I won't disappoint you, babe… it'll be pink, and-"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "no pink."

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "no pink? But she's a baby girl."

"Some pink, but… how about we paint the walls purple… Olivia's walls are pink, and… I don't know, I just think it would be nice if we changed it up a bit."

"Whatever you want," he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Sammy," she gently ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"You're welcome, baby," he smiled down at her, "just tell me when you want me to start."

"Well…" she thought for a brief moment, "how about… tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" he raised an eyebrow, "are you serious?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, "I could help you start organizing, tomorrow. Maybe we could even have the entire room cleared by next week. Oh, and we could even look at paint swatches, today!" she beamed, "can we?"

"Rachel, what's with the puppy dog eyes?" he sighed, "didn't I say that we could do whatever you want? If you really want to spend your mother's day in a hardware store, talking about the color purple, that's fine with me…" he squeezed her hand, "but, Livy and I thought it would be nice if we could spend the night watching musicals and eating pizza and vegan ice cream."

"Aw, you two…" she smiled down in adoration at the two of them, "that sounds lovely."

"We'd knew you'd like it," he smirked, before leaning in for one more kiss.

.X.x.X.x.X.

After hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time, Sam found it hard to keep his hands off Rachel, even more so than usual. He'd appear behind her in the kitchen, while she was doing laundry, while she was standing at the bathroom sink washing her hands, and wrap his arms around her waist, resting both hands on her growing belly.

The two of them were now in "the office" or what was (very) slowly becoming the new nursery, sorting through all of the large brown boxes that crowded up the room. Olivia was spending the day at Shelby's, so the two of them could get as much done as possible, without any distractions.

It had been about one week since mother's day. Rachel sighed as she thought of the events that had taken place, last week. A mother's day spent at a hardware store, looking at different shades of purple, and then at home, eating pizza and ice cream while watching musicals on DVD wasn't exactly ideal, but it was perfect, to her, and it had ended that way, too. Making love on the kitchen table was once again, not ideal, but Sam had made the moment really special and romantic, and it was the best mother's day that she had ever experienced.

The brown eyed girl smiled as she placed her hand on the top of her chest, feeling the diamond necklace (that matched her an engagement ring) that Sam had bought her for mother's day. She really should have known that he was going to buy her something like that; back when they were in high school (before his family had gone bankrupt), he would always buy her extravagant gifts; from the promise ring, to the Pandora bracelet that he had given to her on her birthday (both of which she still had, and treasured, even when they had been apart).

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"How much I love you," she giggled when she felt the light prickly stubble of his chin press against her cheek, "you really did out due yourself, last week; you really do know how to make me feel special."

"You deserve to feel special," he kissed the top of her head.

"You're the best, Sammy," Rachel blushed.

"No," Sam shook his head, "I'm not the best; you are..."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is," he took her hands in hers, "you… I…" he sighed, "don't you understand? If it weren't for you… I… I probably would have gone into depression, back in high school, because…" he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "you were the only good thing for me, in high school… a-all I had to keep me from spiraling out of control, and from losing my sanity… you… you saved me, baby."

"S-Sam…" Rachel whispered, her eyes beginning to water, "you… you can't say stuff like that to me, right now; my hormones are all over the place," she looked up at him, "if you keep this up, then I'll be a blubbering mess through my entire pregnancy."

"I don't mind," he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers, "you're beautiful when you smile, when you laugh, when you sing… and when you cry, too."

"So…" she bit her lip, "you like seeing me cry?"

"What," he shook his head, "no; of course I don't, Rachie… I… I'm just saying that… that you're beautiful no matter what, and I don't mind seeing you cry… wait, that didn't sound right… I don't… you know what? Never mind. My point is…" he tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "… that you're my life… baby, you… you mean everything to me."

"Sammy," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "that… do… do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do… Rachel, when… when I left you, I was so depressed. I… god damn it, I missed you so much," he kissed the top of her head, "I swear on my life… that I'm never going to leave you, again.

"Well, you'd better not…" the petite brunette smirked, "I love Olivia, and the new baby, but there's no way in hell that I'm taking care of two girls by myself."

"You know, it's really funny," Sam chuckled, "when I was little, I used to hate girls; I thought that they were "yucky"… and now, in just a few months, I'm going to be living with three of them… six year old Sam wouldn't approve of this."

"Huh… it's too bad that I never knew six year old Sam; I bet he was… interesting…"

"Nah, he wouldn't have liked you," he shook his head.

"Oh really?" Rachel crossed her arms, "and why not?"

"Because you're a girl."

"But… you like me now…"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I was a different person, back then."

"You mean… a momma's boy?" the brown eyed girl smirked.

"Oh god," he sighed, "are you really going to start with that, again?"

"That depends," she smiled up at him, "will you give me a kiss?"

"Of course," he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you… so much."

"I love you too," she buried her face into his chest for a few minutes, loving the feeling of his warm body against hers.

"Hey Sam?" she finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in the mood for some pineapple pizza? Because I kind of am…"

"_Pineapple _pizza?" he raised an eyebrow, "do people still eat that?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it was my dads' favorite; I hated it, but… now I'm kind of in the mood for it."

"Well… okay, then," he smiled down at Rachel's baby bump, "whatever she wants…"

"And, of course, my desires mean absolutely nothing to you…"

"You know that's not true…" he pressed his lips against her temple, "Rachel, don't be jealous of our baby."

"I'm not jealous… I… I just really want that pizza, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled, "how about you go call the pizza place, and I'll keep working; we can take a break when it gets here."

"Okay," she pressed her lips against his before walking out of the room, a smile spread across her face.

Sam sighed as he continued to sort through the boxes. To his surprise, this was actually sort of fun. It was neat to look at all of their old stuff; a lot of it was from high school, and they had a lot of good memories, there (well, at least during their junior year). Plus, he could tell that doing this really made Rachel happy.

Now that he thought about it, he could remember doing a lot of things, just for the sole purpose of making his beautiful brunette happy. Did he particularly _like_ watching musicals on DVD? No. Did he like waking up in the middle of the night and get her whatever strange food she was craving? It wasn't his _favorite_ thing in the world. But he did those things to make Rachel happy. Right now, his life pretty much revolved around his wife and daughter's happiness, and would do anything for the both of them.

He grabbed the knife that was sitting on the desk that the computer rested on and cut the tape off of another box, opening up the flaps, beginning to take the contents out of it.

He smiled when he looked at the purple binder in his hand… it appeared that he had found Rachel's old school books. As he took a closer look at the binder, he noticed that there were several hearts drawn over the cover. The insides of the hearts said the same thing, really; mostly SE + RB, or Samchel or Evanberry forever; things of that nature.

For a short amount of time, his feelings for Rachel actually kind of scared him. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and he had to wonder… was this how everyone else felt about their significant other? He didn't want to be one of those obsessive, overprotective boyfriends… well, of course he was protective of her… even now, over four years later, he would never let anything or anybody hurt her… but he wasn't obsessive; he truly did love his wife, but sometimes it was nice to spend a few hours away from each other.

But after a while, he realized that he didn't care about how everyone else felt. The way he felt about Rachel couldn't compare to anything, or any relationship that he had ever had before. Whatever it was, he really liked it, and didn't want it to stop.

But just because they were extremely happy together, that didn't mean that they didn't have any bad times, too. He could still remember their first fight.

_Rachel let out a loud breath as she flipped through a few books on Barbara Striesand and Patty Lapone. To say that she was upset with Sam would be a bit of an understatement. At this point, Rachel Berry was __**furious**__ at the blonde boy._

"_**Plastic surgery is cheap, fake, trashy, and just all around a stupid idea." **__His words still burned into her mind; how could he say that? Not only had he insulted her plans to get a nose job, but he had also insulted Santana, her absolute best friend; she had gotten plastic surgery over the summer, and she neither trashy, nor cheap._

_So now here she was, sitting of the middle of the library, pissed off at Sam, trying to get lost in the wonders of her favorite stars, but she couldn't even concentrate on __**that**__; all she could think about was Sam; stupid Sam; why did he have to have this freaking effect on her? It seemed that being mad at Sam Evans was detrimental to her health._

_Just then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The brown eyed girl turned around, scowling when she saw whom the hand belonged to._

"_You know," Sam chuckled, sitting down in the chair next to her, "you actually look really look cute when you make that face."_

"_Leave me alone, Sam," she let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't want to talk to you, right now."_

"_Baby please," he pouted, "just…" he sighed, "just please here me out, okay… let's just talk about this."_

"_You know what?" Rachel shrugged off his hand and stood up out of her chair, "no, Sam; I'm still really mad at you."_

"_Wait," he stood up almost instantly, "Rachel, I'm your boyfriend; I __**always**__ listen to what you have to say, no matter __**what**__ the circumstances are; don't you think that you should do the same for me; I mean, you're always talking about feminism, and equal rights for men and women, but you're totally using a double standard, right now."_

_Her eyes widened. In all honesty, she couldn't believe that he actually paid attention when she talked about all of that; none of her other boyfriends ever did; they would usually just drone her out… but then again, she didn't think that any of her other boyfriends were anything like Sam._

"_Fine," the small girl snapped. As amazed as she was with his listening skills, she was still pretty mad at him, "continue to tell me how stupid I'm being; it doesn't matter," she crossed her arms, "I'm still going through with the nose job, whether you like it or not."_

"_Alright, that's it," he dragged her back to the table, "I need to show you something."_

"_What?" she shook her head in confusion._

"_Just sit down."_

"_Excuse me?" she glared at him, "don't you __**dare**__ order me around, Samuel; I love you, but I am also a strong, independent woman; and you know what else?" she gave him the death stare; "I'm cutting you off for the rest of the month."_

_Sam's eyes widened, "Wa-wa- wait!" he gently touched her shoulder again, "before you make any hasty decisions, just, let me show you what I was going to show you," he gestured toward the chair, "can you please sit down with me?" _

"_Fine," she muttered, sitting down in the wooden chair and watched him do the same._

_Sam took his wallet out of his back pocket, and opened it up. He held it up so Rachel could see it, showing her the picture of herself._

"_Sam, I really don't understand how showing me a picture of myself is going to validate your point."_

"_You really don't get it, do you?" he sighed._

"_Samuel Joseph Evans, what in the world are you talking about?"_

"_Rachel, do you really think that there's any point for me to still be carrying a wallet, at this point? I've barely got a freaking penny to my name. The only reason why I still keep it around with me is so I can still take this picture wherever I go."_

"_Sam," she blushed, "that's very sweet, but I still don't think that-"_

"_No," he shook his head, "let me finish. You see that girl?" he pointed to the picture, "she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's perfect in every way…" he took her hand in his, "she's my girlfriend, and I don't want her to change," he pressed his lips against her forehead, "I love you so much, baby, so please… don't… don't get the surgery… I'm begging you."_

"_You…" she looked into his emerald green eyes, "you really like my nose?"_

"_Well, yeah," he smiled, "I mean sure, you poked me in the eye with it, that one time while we were making out, but still…" he kissed her nose, "it's the cutest nose that I've ever seen."_

"_Sam," she leaned in closer to him, "you're the sweetest, most romantic, most perfect guy I've ever met… and… if… you really think that this surgery is a bad idea, then… I believe you."_

"_Great," he smiled, "I… I don't think that I'd be able to look at you the same way again, if you had Quinn Fabray's nose."_

"_But… you would still love me, right?"_

"_Of course I would," he draped his arm over her shoulders, "you have me forever, baby," the blonde boy smiled when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder, "are we good?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded and smiled, "we're good."_

_Rachel sighed and looked up at him; her sweet, dorky, handsome, trouty mouth boyfriend was back; and she couldn't have been happier._

Sam sighed at the memory, as he looked down at a picture of them from high school, that was now in his hand. As far as first fights went, he had to admit, theirs wasn't too bad; at least there weren't any tears shed. And at least she had eventually decided against getting that nose job; thank god for that. He couldn't imagine his Rachel without that beautifully unique nose of hers. It was special, and it was part of her; part of what made Rachel Barbara (Berry) Evans, Rachel Barbara (Berry) Evans.

The blonde boy put the picture down, walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"And how long will that be?" Rachel asked into the phone. Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled back at him, before returning to the conversation, "oh… is there any way that it can get here any faster?" there was a ten second pause, "no, huh?... No, it's alright… okay… thank you very much," she hung up the phone.

"Wow," he teased, "when baby momma's hungry, baby momma's _hungry_."

"Don't test me, Samuel," she glared up at him.

"Never," he kissed her lips.

"Or patronize me," Rachel added.

"That wasn't my intention… so I was thinking."

"Sam," she sighed, "for the last time, the baby's first language is going to be English; _not _Na'vi."

"No, it's not that, it's just… later tonight… after Olivia's asleep… I was thinking we could do a little something something."

"I don't think so, Sam," she sighed.

"But-"

"Sam, I really do mean it; I'm just tired, sore, and all I really want to do tonight is lay in bed and watch television; and if you really loved me, you would respect that, let me relax in peace, and make do with just your hand, for one night."

"Rachel," he chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not a sex addict, you know."

"Really?" the brown eyed girl smirked, "because you could have fooled me."

"My point is," he continued, "I can control myself, Rachel; I don't need to wank every night… in fact, I actually don't… I'd like to, but I don't."

"I know you do," she giggled, "but seriously, Sam, can we please just relax, tonight?"

"Of course we can, baby," he kissed her temple, "whatever you want."

"You're so good to me," she giggled, pressing her head against his chest

"Yeah," he stroked her hair, "just as you are to me."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rach?" Sam poked his head into the doorway of their bedroom. Where was Rachel? He couldn't find her anywhere, "babe, where are you?" Still no answer.

He raised an eyebrow when he reached the bathroom. Why was the door closed. "Rachel?" he knocked on the door before opening it, smirking at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was standing in front of the sink, completely naked, looking at herself in the mirror. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"What's going on, baby?" he murmured, pressing his lips against her ear.

"N-nothing..." she shook her head, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... Do you think I'm fat?" she looked at him through the mirror. This... This didn't look right. He was so gorgeous with his tight white t-shirt (one of her favorites of his), his biceps bulging. He had always been in top physical shape since they had first met in high school.

But her? She couldn't so much as even stand the sight of her own reflection. It made her want to cry. Here she was, standing with the most handsome man that she had ever seen, but all she could think about how disgusting she must have looked, to him.

"Of course not," he shook his head, "why on earth would you think that?"

"Because it's true!" she exclaimed, "what's wrong with you, Sam?" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"How the hell do you put up with looking at me all the time? Because I honestly cant!"

"Rachel, " he shook his head and sighed, "are you serious? Because I really have trouble NOT staring at you."

"Yeah," she looked down at her feet, tears forming in her eyes, "just like everyone did back in my last year of high school," her voice cracked, "you're just staring at the fat, pregnant, ugly freak... I mean, I'm even worse than I was before."

Sam bit his lip; he hated all of those douche bag jocks from high school. Back then, he could really see what they had done to her; every time they bullied her, by throwing a slushy at her, or throwing a nasty comment at her, her self esteem would weaken just a little bit more. And now, over three years later, she was standing in front of the mirror, continuously ripping on herself; it just wasn't right, in his eyes.

"First of all," he gently rubbed her baby bump, "you're not fat; you're not ugly; you're not a freak; you're PREGNANT; yeah sure, your tummy, is getting a little bigger, but I love it; I mean, that's our little girl in there, baby; our daughter; Olivia's baby sister."

"You... You really don't think that my butt hasn't grown... Because I think it has blown up like a balloon..."

Sam shook his head; now she was REALLY over exaggerating "Rachel Barbara Evans," he turned her around so she was now facing him, "you're freaking insane. You have the world's cutest, sweetest, tightest, little ass," he placed his hands on her ass, "mmm and your legs," he whispered, "so perfect and sexy."

Rachel bit her lip and blushed, "Sam... Olivia might hear you."

"Nah," he shrugged, "she's busy watching television and coloring; she won't hear us."

"Samuel Evans," she smirked, "are you implying that we're going to have sex?"

"So?" he shrugged, "what if I am?"

"Hmm..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently playing with the hair on the back of his neck, " I think you might need to convince me, first."

Sam smirked, before lifting her up and placing her on the sink, "I think that could be arranged," he whispered against her lips. He slowly inserted two fingers into her center.

"Sam!" she gasped, her eyes squeezing shut when she felt his guitar calloused hands slowly rubbing her clit.

"I love it when you moan for me, baby," he whispered as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out, making her rock against his hand.

"Mmm!" she screamed, her fingers grasping widely at his golden blonde hair, "faster Sam... M-more... More fingers!"

"Whose the best lover in the world?" he asked, his movements slowing down even more.

"Sam, please," she begged, "I need it so bad."

"I'm not moving my hand until you say it," he moved his hand from her center. Sam licked some of the wetness off of his fingers; Rachel whimpered in longing when she saw this.

"You are, Sam," she sighed.

"I am what?" he teased.

"You're..." she squirmed, feeling the cool air against her wet pussy, driving her insane, "you're the best lover ever..." he remained standing where he was for a few minutes, "Saaaaaam pleeaassee," she whined.

Finally giving into his wife's pleas, he stuck three of his long fingers inside of her.

Rachel felt her climax racing toward her, but she held it back, enjoying the spontaneous moment. She could tell that Sam was horny, and was dying to take his throbbing member out of its denim confinement, by the way he was grinding his crotch against her leg, trying to ease some of the pressure.

"Sammy," she moaned, her nails now scraping along his back, "Sam, I'm so close... S-so clossssse," she hissed, "oh... Uh... Oh, oh I'm cumming! Sammy, I'm cumming!"

As soon as Rachel said that, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, heightening her orgasm. She came around his mouth, moaning when she felt him lick up every last drop.

"God damn it, Sam," the small girl breathed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder, " you just gave me one hell of an orgasm."

"Oh really, now?" he smirked, "well, you're about to have another one," he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, groaning lightly. God, he was so hard that even just lightly touching it to get it out of his pants made him want to just completely blow his load, " I need to do this now, baby," he whispered, " I don't know how much longer little Sam can wait."

She nodded in understanding, feeling that heat in between her legs, again. She stroked his hard-on, lightly with her nails, making his cock jerk.

"Rachel," he whined, "can't... Can't handle that..." he gently removed her hand from his dick. As it turned out, when you have been holding it in for so long, even the slightest sensation can throw you off the edge.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, "nice and wet, again?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I need you to fuck me, Sammy," She spread out her legs as she spoke.

"Good," he nodded, "because I've been waiting for you all day, and I don't think I can wait another second more..." he placed his hand on her upper thigh, "god, do I need to fuck you." He felt his erection throb even harder.

"Come on, Sam," she murmured, "give it to me," she traced the jagged line of his abs with her finger, "I want that big hard cock inside of me, now!"

"Oh god, you're such a fucking naughty girl, baby," he moaned, "you have no idea what kind of dirty things I'm going to do to you," She dampened at his words.

"Now I want you to guide my dick into your wet pussy; I love it when you take control of my dick."

"Yes, Sam," she replied, wrapping her hand around him; guiding him to where her tight, wet pussy wrapped around his straining dick. He thrust, in and out grunting as she moaned. He cupped her ass and wrapped her legs around his hips. They both felt the angle shift and it sent them into a frenzy for release.

"God you're tight," Sam moaned, "and so fucking beautiful."

Her legs were squeezing his hips, as he pushed in and out, groaning at the feeling. His hands reached down and squeezed her ass, massaging it roughly, "Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good!" Sam buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Rachel's hands weaved into his golden blonde hair, tugging lightly.

"Faster, Sam, faster!" she gasped out. "Fuck me harder," she bit his earlobe and angled her head to whisper raggedly in his ear, "Your dick feels so good." He about blew his fucking load when he heard her cussing.

His knees buckled, and he held onto the sink counter for support, "I'm gonna cum real soon, baby."

"Sam, you're so fucking big!" Rachel screamed.

"Ohholyfuck!" Sam bit down on Rachel's neck, pounding even harder into her. He looked down, watching his cock disappear into her pussy over and over again. He could see her juices covering his length, turning him on even more. His hand moved up to her breast, squeezing in with just the right amount of roughness as he struggled to hold in his climax; he knew from the beginning that he wouldn't last very long.

"Harder, harder," Rachel was gasping, burying her face into his shoulder. The small girl didn't know what it was, but there was something about the position they were in that was extremely erotic, "I'm so close, Sammy, so close! Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

"Sam, Sam, Sa…"

Sam felt her come as she was trying to get his name out. Thank god, he thought, letting himself go at the same time. Another second and he would have had to disappoint; one could only clench their teeth and hold it in for so long.

Rachel whimpered, coming down from her high, as he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Still inside of her, Sam leaned in and kissed from her jaw line up to her lips, little tiny, light kisses, "I never want to be without you, Rachel. I… I… I love you, Rachie."

She smiled up at him through her long, dark, eyelashes, "I love you too, Sammy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful; your hair," he ran his hand through her chocolate brown hair, "your eyes; your nose; your lips; your breasts, your voice…" he kissed her head, "your cute little ass…"

"Oh my god, Sam," she breathed, "that was incredible."

"I know," he nodded, "we should do it in here more often… the only time we ever do is when we have shower sex, or bath sex; which is nice, too."

"Yeah… it's always so perfect with you, Sammy… there's never any pain… there never has been and I'm one hundred percent sure that there never will be any… you're always respectful, even when things get… you know… really, really dirty… and… and… you always take care of my needs before your own… I can't think of anyone that could take satisfy me the way you do," she pushed Sam's blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "I think that we're pretty good at making love."

"Hell yeah, we are!" he cheered.

"You're unbelievable."

"You're the one who said it," he shrugged.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can… can… you do something?"

"Sure; what is it?"

"Go make sure that Olivia is okay; and if she is… meet me in our bedroom… I want you completely naked, this time."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when she heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. She knew it wasn't Olivia, because she was taking her nap; plus, the scream sounded like it was coming from a man; not a little girl.

She put down the book and quickly walked over to the bathroom, "Sam?" she knocked on the door, "Sam, are you okay."

"Shit!" she heard him call from the other side of the door, "uh… yeah, babe, I'm fine… g-go away… everything's under control, here!" his voice was shaky.

The small girl didn't believe him. She walked in the bathroom, to find Sam standing in the middle of it, with his pants pulled down and a razor in his left hand.

_Oh, for the love of Barbara_, she thought, _what the hell is he doing? Whatever it is, it can't be good._ "Sam?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he bit his lip.

"What… what's going on?"

The green eyed boy paused for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should tell her what he was actually doing, "well…" he sighed, "okay, if I tell you, do you promise that you won't laugh?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I promise."

"O-okay…" he bit his lip, "so… I was talking to Puck."

"Oh dear god," she shook her head, "this can't be good."

"And… he was talking about how a lot of the girls that he's been with lied it when… when he shaved downstairs."

"Sam, I love Noah like a brother, but… why would you take advice like that?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged, "…but I didn't mean to shave the whole thing… just a little part."

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows, "which part?"

"Um… well… kind of… down there…"

"You shaved your balls?" she bit her lip, suppressing a laugh.

"Like I said before, I didn't mean to shave all of it… I… I was just trying to write RE on them; you know, your initials."

"Holy mother of Streisand," she rested her forehead on her hand, "so… what was with all of the screaming?"

"Well…" he sighed, "I… I didn't want to use shaving cream on it, because I thought it would burn too much… so I dint use anything… I was really, really careful, but then it kind of… stuck to the skin, and… now everything's all shaved, and itchy, and scraped, and it really, _really _hurts!"

"Well," she sighed, "I can put some Aloe on it, which might stop the itching."

A few minutes later, after applying the Aloe, Rachel and Sam were sitting side by side on the couch.

"Sam?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I already told you," he explained, "Puck and I were talking, and-"

"I know that…" she sighed, "but… why did you feel that you needed to follow Noah's advice?"

"I don't know, I… I just thought that you'd like it…"

"Sam, I've always liked you just the way you are… pube hair, and all… actually… I really like your pube hair…"

"Oh…" he sighed, "do… do you think that it'll grow back."

"Of course it will grow back… but…" she sat on his lap, "we're going to have to hold off from any… physical activities… for a while."

"What?" he shook his head, "no way, babe; we're not stopping; I'll be fine."

"Sam, we have to take precautions," Rachel placed her hand on his arm, "I'm putting my foot down on this."

"Perfect," he muttered, "I shave myself, as a way to get more sex, and now I can't," he let out a frustrated breath, "fucking perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I know that there wasn't a lot of Olivia, and sadly, she doesn't have that much a roll in the next chapter, but I promise, there are quite a few chapters coming up that completely revolve around her, so you have that to look forward to.<strong>

**Any suggestions for names? At this point, I haven't made a definite decision yet, so I would love to hear your suggestions.**

**All I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll post the next chapter; so please, review!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Hey guys! So, this chapter contains some extremely explicit material; if you're not really into that, then I would suggest skipping over those certain parts. There's some more Faberry friendship in this chapter, too.**

**Now on to chapter twenty four:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Four

"Sam?" Rachel gently shook her husband, being careful not to alarm him, "Sam, wake up," she shook him a little harder.

"What?" he sat up in bed, almost instantly, "what is it? I-is the baby coming?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" the small girl giggled, "no, Sam; that won't be for a few more months," she kissed his cheek.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding, "right… so… what's wrong?"

"Can… can you go get me McDonald's?"

"McDonald's?" the green eyed boy raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion, "but… but you're a vegan, baby."

"Yeah, but… I… I've kind of been craving it for a couple of hours, now… this… this actually happened to me last year…" she sighed, "I'm not really a very good animal rights believer, am I?"

"No," he shook his head, "you're great, babe; don't worry about it…" he got up out of the bed that the two of them shared.

"So…" she looked up at him, "you're really going to go get it for me?"

"Well yeah," he nodded, "if you really want it, then of course I'll go get it. You're my wife, and you're carrying my child; of course I'm going to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible."

"Aw, Sammy," she beamed, "you're so sweet."

"Yeah, I know," he smirked as he slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Hey," the petite brunette smiled up at him, "let's not get cocky."

"Why not?" he walked up to her, pressing his lips against hers, "getting cocky is fun, if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do," she sighed, "you really do have a dirty mind."

"You love it," he whispered, "sometimes I think that you like to get even dirtier than I do."

"Oh god," she shook her head, "you're such a perve."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I'm your perve; and you love me."

"Oh really now?" she giggled, "and how can you be so sure."

"Because you wouldn't be having my baby if you didn't. You may be a bad girl in bed, but you're not a whore."

"Oh wow," she sighed, "what a sweet compliment."

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm, Rach."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Samuel," she smiled up at him evilly, "you must just be imagining things."

"Ha ha, you think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I admit that I have a very prestigious sense of humor, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, you're just lucky that I love you," he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "it's not important. I'll get you your food, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Sam, wait!" she called when she saw him begin to walk out of the room.

"Yeah?" he began to walk back to her, "what is it, babe?"

"I… I just wanted to say thank you… you know, for everything that you're doing to help me get through my pregnancy. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you here next to me, and supporting me, and-" she sniffled.

"Baby," he raised an eyebrow, "are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel shook her head, wiping her eyes with her eyes with her thumb, "it's the hormones… sadly, it it's only going to get even more extreme, from here."

"Don't apologize, Rachie," he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers, "I love you. I love my hormonal, pregnant, crazy wife."

"I love you too," she squeezed his hand, "now can you please go?" she looked up at him, "because according to her," she patted her baby bump, "I'm really in the mood for a Big Mac; which is really weird, because I've never had one before in my life."

"Sure babe," he kissed her temple before walking out of the room.

As she heard the front door shut, Rachel sighed and flopped back on the bed. She grabbed the remote from the night table, and turned on the television.

Time was truly beginning to fly by. May was just about a week away from being over. She only had a few more months of her pregnancy left, and her and Sam's one year anniversary was just a few weeks away.

The small girl couldn't believe how much her life had changed within the course of a year. Never in her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined that she would be married at this point in her life. She never would have thought that she would be having another child, or going back to school. She could easily say that Sam Evans had changed her life for the better.

"Mommy!" she heard a small voice call rom down the hall.

"Huh?" Rachel looked at the clock; it was almost four o'clock at night; why in the world was Olivia up?

Sighing, she slowly slipped out of bed and walked down the hallway. She became sidetracked by the room next to Olivia's. Sam and Noah had already painted the walls purple, and had installed green carpeting. She couldn't wait to see the finished product. The room was really starting to come together. All they needed was furniture, some toys, stuffed animals, bedding, and a few other little things; they had already ordered the needed furniture, and they would worry about the other stuff later.

"Mom_mey_!" Olivia called again.

Rachel let out a light laugh, before calling, "I'm coming!", and walking out the door.

"What's wrong, Livy bear?" she asked. Rachel looked down at her sheets; it didn't look like she wet her crib… so unless she was sick, she didn't understand why she would be up so late… or early; it depended on how you looked at it. She gently pressed the back of her hand on her forehead; Olivia didn't feel warm.

"Are you sick?"

"No," the toddler shook her head.

"Then how did you wake up?"

"I heard you."

"You heard me and daddy talking?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "from our room? How is that even possible?"

"The door," she stretched her arms out for her mother, obviously becoming disinterested with the conversation.

"Oh," the older brunette nodded in realization, "you heard daddy leave, didn't you?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded her head, "can I stay in your bed?"

"Um…" she thought for a moment, "I guess so; but I want you to go back to sleep. Me and daddy are both working early, tomorrow, which means that grandma's picking you up early in the morning; so no T.V., alright?"

" 'Kay," she nodded in understanding.

Rachel picked up Olivia and carried her into the room that she and Sam shared. She placed her on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Mommy?" she asked after laying next to her mother in the darkness for a few minutes.

"What, Livy?"

"When's the baby gonna come out?" she poked the baby bump.

"In a few more months. Why?" she let out a light laugh, "am I getting too fat?"

"No," she shook her head, "you're still pretty."

"Aw," Rachel smiled down at her daughter, adoringly, "you are the sweetest little girl in the world," she kissed the top of her head, "and you know what else?"

"What?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"I love you," she gently ran her hand through her chocolate brown hair, "god, you have no idea; I don't even think that your mind would be able to process how much I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," she giggled.

"God, you're so beautiful," Rachel smiled down at her, "you have daddy's eyes," she looked into her emerald green eyes, "and his lips… and you're wacky like him, too."

A few minutes later, Rachel heard the front door open and close again, and footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"Babe, I got the-" he looked at the little girl laying in his spot and chuckled, "what's going on here? Livy, are you stealing my spot; not cool."

"Hi daddy," she smiled up at him, innocently. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile back at her; she really did have the power to make him melt.

"Alright, your royal shortness, move over." He picked her up, slid into bed next to her, and placed her back on his chest, "so," Sam looked at Rachel and held up a white McDonalds paper bag, "do you want to eat it in here?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I don't want to get crumbs all over the bed," she looked at Olivia and sighed, "you don't want to stay here by yourself, do you?"

"No mommy," she shook her head.

"Yeah," she sighed again, "I didn't think so. Alright," she picked her daughter up, "let's go; you can watch some television in the living room for a while."

"Yay!" she cheered, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

Later that evening, after Rachel had (very guiltily) eaten her food, Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam had carried the sleeping toddler to bed, gently pulling up the blankets up to her chin.

"You know," the brown eyed girl whispered as she watched their daughter sleep, "I think that it's about time we take her out of her crib and buy her a bed."

"What?" Sam shook his head, "no way! Rachel, first preschool, and now this; why are you doing this to my baby?"

"Sam," she sighed and shook her head, "that's just it; Olivia's not a baby, anymore."

"Yeah she is," Sam nodded, "come on, babe; she's too tiny for a bed; she'll fall right out."

"Sam, that's preposterous," she sighed, "but since you feel so strongly about it, I'm willing to make a compromise."

"Okay, so she'll move out of the crib when she's sixteen."

"Actually," she rolled her eyes, "I was thinking that we could get her a bed on her fourth birthday."

"Hell no," he shook his head, "are you kidding me? That's way too early."

"Don't worry, Sam," she kissed his cheek, "you'll get used to the idea, by then; I'm sure of it. Come on," she took his hand in hers, "let's let her sleep in peace." The petite brunette led her husband into the living room.

"So," she smiled up at him, "I don't think that I've ever thanked you for the… you know… for redoing the baby's room; and for putting up with me, and my rambling on about paint colors and swatches, for hours; I know I should have said it right from the start when you agreed to do it for me, but… thank you, Sam; thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me, little momma," he smiled down at her, "I'm happy to do it for you."

" 'Little momma'?" she shook her head in confusion, "where in the world did you get that from?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you… you're just short and little, and cute… and you're my baby momma."

"Aw," she giggled, "I kind of like that; it's cute."

"And that's why it fits you perfectly," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers, playfully

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she whispered against his lips

"Of course; I'll do anything for you."

"Kiss me."

The green eyed boy smirked, before pressing his lips against his wife's. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning when she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth.

Rachel giggled against his lips, lightly tugging at his white t-shirt. She moved her mouth off of his and pulled the shirt up and over his head. Sam did the same, both shirts dropping on the floor.

The small girl smiled up at her husband evilly, before running her hand up and down his crotch.

Sam watched her hand, his jaw dropping open, "Mmm baby that feels good."

After about a minute of moving her hand all around her crotch area, Rachel undid Sam's belt, and top pants button, letting his jeans fall to the floor. When he stepped out of them, the small girl could see his bulging erection, even through his boxers.

Smirking, Rachel gently moved her hand under the elastic of his Avatar boxers, gripping his hard member. Sam whimpered, biting down on his lip as he did everything that he possibly could to keep his knees from buckling.

"God you're hot," Rachel giggled, beginning to move her hand up and down his engorged penis, "You're so good to me, Sammy; always taking care of me, and keeping my best interests at heart."

"Mmm hmm," was all he could get out, "baby, please, just go faster; this pace is killing me!" he threw his head back.

"I love you, Sam," she whispered before pulling his boxers down his legs, exposing his entire member to her, "Jesus Christ you're so freaking big," Rachel squeezed his dick a little tighter.

"God baby, your hand!" he groaned.

"Hmm you love it when I touch you, huh?" she smiled, watching as Sam panted. She removed her hand, and the green eyed boy hissed at the loss. Her tongue darted out and brushed slightly over the tip, causing Sam to growl quietly. She knew exactly how to drive him wild. Gently she let her mouth slide over his tip, sucking as her hand grasped the base. She squeezed him and sucked even harder, letting him slide into her mouth a little more. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and she moved up again, licking the pre cum that was leaking already. With a loud pop she released him from her mouth, looking up into his eyes.

"Fuck, baby!" he moaned, "so... So good!" his body screamed for more, "Baby, please..." His breath was heavy and his voice raspy. He knew what was to come. He knew that look. He took a deep breath and stared down at her as suddenly she moved up a little and opened her mouth. His tip brushed over her lips and slid along the roof of her mouth. Rachel let him slide further and further until her nose touched his body, his entire length buried in her throat.

"Babe, I'm close," he husked, his legs trembling."Rachel I'm…" He forced himself to swallow hard and hold back a moan. "Fuck Rachel, I'm going to cum." She squeezed his balls harder and moaned around him once again, as if giving him permission to do so.

He looked down at her. Christ she was amazing at this; and she looked so beautiful while she was doing it, too. It just felt and looked so damn amazing, and he didn't think that he would be able to hold it in for that much longer.

Her small, hot mouth felt unbelievably amazing around him and thanks to the way she kept moving it up and down his length while licking him, Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Rachel moved her hands up his legs, stopping when she reached his ass, squeezing it tightly. He couldn't breath. He couldn't speak. All that Sam could do at this point was squirm, trying to make this last for a few more seconds.

Rachel felt Sam's cock tremble inside of her mouth, and she knew what that meant; the blonde boy was about to burst.

Sam felt Rachel swallow around him, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his dick. That was just a bit too much for him, and he came, the milky white liquid spilling into her mouth.

The feeling was so astounding, that once his orgasm had ended, he needed to sit down. With his back against the wall, he slid down until his bare ass touched the ground.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Rachel asked, crawling next to him.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, his body still trembling, "damn you're good."

"So I've been told," she smirked.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, told by who?"

"By you," she kissed his cheek, "you are, after all, the only man that I've ever slept with."

"Well, you're awesome," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "much better than my hand," he had regained almost all of his composure, "you're wet, aren't you?"

The brown eyed girl simply nodded, before removing her shorts and practically throwing them across the room. Sam licked his lips and groaned at the sight in front of him.

The crotch of Rachel's purple panties were soaked; completely coated with her juices, "Jesus," he mumbled, his cock growing harder, already.

He moved in front of her, his eyes still fixated on her panty clad pussy. He gently placed his lips on her crotch, sucking lightly.

"S-Sam," she gasped, her fingers gently tugging at his golden blonde hair, "come on Sammy, no teasing; I didn't tease you tonight, did I?"

"That's true," he nodded, pressing his forehead against hers, "you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," she nodded frantically, spreading out her legs with great haste. Sam chuckled, slowly rolling her soaked panties down her legs.

"God you're wet," he whispered, "tell me what you'd rather have; my mouth on you or my cock inside of you."

"Your c-cock," she whispered, her body trembling from excitement.

"Mmm," he chuckled, "I was hoping you would say that," he unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor, "now turn around."

"Hmm," she smirked, doing as her husband told her, "naughty."

"You know it, baby," he gently gave her ass a quick squeeze, "are you ready, Rae?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I want you, Sammy."

"What do you want?" he asked, gently stroking her cheek with his guitar calloused fingers.

"I want you to fuck the brown from my hair," she ordered. Sam cocked his eyebrow at her and smiled. He entered her from behind, smiling when he heard her instantly begin to moan.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned when she felt his hard penis slam against her clit. This coupling, on the living room floor, while she stood on her hands and knees as he fucked her from behind, was the most erotic yet; even more erotic than the time they had made love on the kitchen table, or the bathroom sink.

"Ohhhhh fuck that feels so good!" Sam exclaimed as she watched in awe as she slammed her ass back against his hips.

He caressed her body, wrapping his arm around her to pinch her nipples. "Harder Sam."

Sam smiled. "What was that," he teased in a deep whisper.

"Fuck me harder," she commanded. Sam thrust into her harder, moaning at the heat against him. He wanted to make her wetter, hotter. Sam lowered his hand from her breasts. Rachel gasped when he reached her swollen nub. She pulled herself up, giving him more access.

"You like that don't you?" She muttered something he couldn't understand, but he knew she said yes. Rachel's head rolled back, allowing Sam to whisper in her ear. "You want me to make you cum baby," he taunted. She reached back to wrap her hand around the back of his neck, holding onto him for support.

"Yes!" she screamed, "oh god Sam, yes!"

"Fuck Sam," she cried out. Her fingers were in Sam's hair, and she again curled them around it.

Sam didn't mind the slight tugging at his hair. He actually enjoyed it, knowing she was doing it because an orgasm was about to hit her hard. "Let go baby," he told her. "Let it go."

Rachel felt her body tremble and buck before recoiling. Her orgasm made her cry out is ecstasy. "Yes! Sam!" Sam felt her come on him and swallowed hard. She kept tightening herself around him, as another wave of the orgasm hit her.

"Rachel," Sam said in a rush. "Fuck, baby." Rachel began to push back against him as he continued to push into her. Sam knew he was about to cum, and moved faster. Rachel cried out with pleasure. The heated explosion tore through him, causing him to moan loudly. "God dammit Rachel," he cursed as he came. With a final thrust, he finally began to catch his breath.

"Sam," Rachel breathed, "that… that was amazing… you… just god, Sam."

"I know," he nodded, "I think that was one of the best yet."

"Was it your favorite?" she asked, curiously.

"No," he shook his head, "it wasn't my favorite; but it was close."

"Then… what _was_ your favorite?" she laid down next to him on the floor, resting her head on his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"Our wedding night," he whispered.

"Really?" she couldn't keep herself from smiling when she thought of their wedding night; everything had just been so perfect. It had all felt so good; the fact that it was their first time making love as husband and wife really heightened the effect; not to mention that it had been _extremely_ romantic."

"Yeah," he nodded, "damn, that outfit was sexy… not as sexy as your Princess Leia outfit, but still… you were smoking."

"And I'm not now?" she shook her head.

"Of course you are," he kissed the top of her head, "oh, that reminds me," he said with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows, "are you ever gonna wear that gold bikini for me, again?"

"We'll see, perve," she sighed, "but you'll have to be extra good."

"I'm always good," he pouted.

"I suppose you are…" she smiled and then yawned, "we really should go back to sleep; we both have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we should," he sighed, "but… I really don't feel like moving from here."

"Me either," Rachel agreed, "you really did tire me out, just now."

The blonde boy smiled proudly, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Sammy."

And then, slowly but surely, the couple began to drift to sleep, completely comfortable on the carpeted living room floor, just as long as they were in each other's arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she began to wipe down a table at the diner; the small girl was really considering quitting this job and getting a new one that didn't require that much standing; she would have told this to Sam, but she really didn't want him to worry; her husband was known to overreact and get a bit hotheaded when it came to those he loved and cared about. Besides, it wasn't really that bad; she had gone through worse; hell she had given birth to a baby, for god sakes; this was nothing.

"Rachel Berry," she heard a (very smug) voice behind her say.

_Holy fucking crap_, she thought, _what the fuck did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person; I take good care of my family; I'm forgiving, I work hard, and I'm patient, even with Sam and his weird nerd fetishes… so why does this keep happening to me._

"Jesse," the brown eyed girl sighed and turned around, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm kind of working here now, and- holy shit!" he looked down at her baby bump, "you're pregnant again? What the hell?"

"That's not important right now," Rachel crossed her arms, "what I want to know is… just… I thought that you were working at that other restaurant… you know, the one that Sam and I went to on Valentine's day."

"Yeah," he sighed, "well… I kind of got fired."

"Why?"

"Um… you see… my… my boss kind of caught me stealing money from the register."

"Wow," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised."

"Hey, hey, no need to call that husband with the anger problems of yours," he raised his arms, "I'm over doing that. I was just in a tight spot, one time. My rent was do, and I sort of spent all of my money on that party… that I vaguely remember, now… but don't you think that you don't have any explaining to do, either? I mean, look at you; you're huge. You've got to be at least six months pregnant, by now."

"As a matter of fact, I am," she rubbed her baby bump. Even though it was Jesse that she was talking to, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of their new baby girl that was on the way.

"What?" he threw his arms up in frustration, "you're happy about this? You're twenty one years old, and you're going to have two kids! That's not a good fucking thing, Rachel!"

"Well, I happen to think that it's magnificent. I know that you probably don't know how it feels to have a baby, since you're just that cold hearted, but holding a human being that you and the person that you love have created is the absolute most incredible feeling in the world. Sam and I are extremely excited about our new baby, and, to be honest, I don't give a shit about what you have to say about it. You, right next to Finn, and all of those hockey headed Neanderthals, are one of the most least significant people in my life." And with that, the small girl walked back to the table, and continued to scrub it. _Four more hours_, she kept on repeating over and over in her head, _just four more hours, and I get to see Sam._

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam smiled as his wife walked through the front door in their apartment, "how was work?"

"It was… interesting…" she sighed and sat down next to him.

"What?" he shook his head, "what do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed, "okay, don't freak out, but… Jesse's… Jesse's kind of working there, now."

"Jesse…" his jaw dropped, "Jesse's working at the diner… where you work… a-are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded, placing her hand on his arm, "it kind of sucks, huh?"

"Kind of?" he shook his head in disbelief, "Rachel, this douche called you a bitch, a ho, a whore… I… I don't feel comfortable with you working with him, Rae. We both know that he's just going to end up verbally abusing you, again."

"Sam, I appreciate your concern, but… I'll be fine; don't worry about me," she kissed the top of his head, "so… what are you watching?"

"SpongeBob."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she giggled.

"Hey, don't make fun of me…" he replied, "Olivia wouldn't let me watch it; she made me watch the Wonder Pets; so now it's my turn."

"God you're a child."

"Am not," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh yes," she sighed, "because that really validates your point, doesn't it?"

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm not mean," she shrugged, "I'm just stating the facts; you're immature; there's no point in arguing with the truth… but don't worry," she moved into his lap, "you're still extremely manly."

"Well duh," he wrapped his arms around his wife's petite body, "you're too sexy for a wimpy guy."

"Aw," she blushed a little, "Sammy, I'm flattered, "you're sexy, too."

"You bet," he nodded, "that's why we're so good together."

"I suppose so," Rachel pressed her lips against Sam's, "I love you so much, Sammy… my… my heart aches, it's just so full of all of this love for you."

"I love you too, baby," he pressed his forehead against hers, "even more than you do me."

"That's not possible."

"Oh but it is," he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "so freaking beautiful," he kissed her temple, "you have me forever. In fact, you… you've had me since the moment I've laid eyes on you. God, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were… and still are. I'll admit, that being married with two kids by the time I was twenty two years old… I mean, come on, I'm twenty two years old; most guys my age are still in college."

"Oh…" she bit her lip, "you think we're moving too fast… because if you are, o-okay, I totally understand that, but… I thought that everything was going pretty well… I thought that you wanted all of this."

"Why don't you ever let me finish?" he shook his head, "did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm glad that I'm not like most guys?"

"Oh…" she whispered, "really?"

"Yeah, babe," he kissed her cheek, "I mean, if you ask me, I'm pretty freaking lucky."

"You think so?" Rachel blushed.

"I know so… I'm the only guy on earth that gets to come home to you, every night; and that makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

"Oh Sam," she breathed, "so… does this mean that you'll be alright… with me… you know… working with Jesse."

"Honestly," he sighed, "I really don't like it; but I trust you, and I know that you won't give in to any of his bullshit; you're really smart and strong lie that."

"You're the best, Sammy," she giggled, resting her head on his neck, "Jesse St. James isn't half the man that you are."

"Well I would hope so. I mean, what kind of man throws eggs at his woman… wait a second… did I just fucking call you his woman?" he shook his head.

"I think you might have…"

"Well, you're not… you're all mine; _my_ woman."

"Yes," she pressed her lips against his, "I most certainly am."

.X.x.X.x.X.

The days continued to move by at a quick pace, while Rachel's belly continued to expand. Jesse continued to harass Rachel at work, but most of the time, she didn't let it get to her; she loved her life, and wasn't going to let some curly haired jackass that had treated her like dirt in high school ruin it for her.

The only times that he would really bother her, were when his comments pointed directly towards Sam; that's when it got too far for the small girl. She loved the blonde boy with all her heart, and he didn't deserve to be insulted in such a way, especially when he wasn't even there to defend himself.

It was about a week after Jesse began working at the diner when he had pushed Rachel to her limit.

She was picking up dirty plates from one of the round tables when Jesse had come up to her and said, "You know what you should do? You should come with me back to my place, later tonight."

"Jesse, for the last time, just leave me alone. I'm happily married, and I'm pregnant with our second child; enough is enough; it's time to move on."

"Rachel, you need to understand that this idiot is a loser; I mean, come one; he can't even read."

Just then, something in Rachel snapped. She felt her blood begin to boil as her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Don't you dare say that about him!" she barked.

"But it's true," he shrugged.

"You arrogant asshole!" she exclaimed, "even though this is not at all your business, Sam is _not _an idiot, he is as far from a loser as any man can possibly get, and he _can_ read! I'm sick and tired of you insulting him. He and I are married, and if you don't like it, that's really not my problem!"

"Oh, Rachel," he sighed, "when are you going to learn that I'm so much better for you than he is. Our musical chemistry is unmatched; plus, he has a weak voice."

"God damn it Jesse, not everything is about singing! Couples need to be able to bond at a more intimate level, too! And by the way, I love Sam's voice!"

"Do you really love Sam's voice, Rachel?" Jesse crossed his arms, "or do you just love his penis?"

Her eyes widened, "you fucking piece of shit; what the hell-"

He pressed his lips against hers.

Rachel screamed, trying to struggle out of his grasp. When that didn't work, she stuck out her leg and kneed him in the groin.

Jesse collapsed onto the ground, holding his crotch in his hands, "that…" she glared down at him, "was for my husband."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked, looking at the small girl who was sitting next to her on the park bench.

It had been approximately two days since Jesse had kissed her at the diner. Rachel wanted to tell Sam, but… she was too afraid that he would do something stupid. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to tell him the truth, but, she was just too afraid to see his reaction.

"Y-yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine… I just… I just have a lot on my mind, is all…"

"Oh," the blonde girl nodded in understanding, "thinking about the baby?"

"Yeah," she lied, giving her a fake smile.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed, "I'll be honest… I don't really know too well… I don't really know exactly how you act, or your different types of moods… but the way you're looking down at your feet… you… you just look upset, okay? And… I know that we're not the best of friends, and that… you'd probably talk to either Brittany or Santana about your problems, but… I'm here to listen, okay? I won't tell anyone your secrets if that's what you're worried about."

"A-alright," the petite brunette sighed, "Quinn… I'm going to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," she nodded.

"Jesse kissed me… at work, two days ago."

"What?" the hazel eyed girl raised her eyebrows, "Rachel, are you serious… he… he just… kissed you?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded.

"Did… did you kiss him back?"

"Of course I didn't!" she shook her head, "I would never do that to Sam; I love him too much to ever do something that could risk losing him."

"I had a feeling," she smiled.

"But you can't tell Sam."

"Of course not… but _you're_ going to tell him, right?" the small girl just looked down at her lap, "Rachel, you have to tell him; he deserves to know what happened."

"I know," she nodded and sighed, "and I want to tell him, but… I don't want to think that there's anything more. Like I just said… I love Sam so much, and if he left me, then…" she looked back down at her lap, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I... I don't know what I'd do without him, Quinn."

"It's… it's okay, Rachel," Quinn patted Rachel's back, "I mean, if you tell Sam the honest truth, then… would there even be a problem?"

"I guess not," she sighed, "just… why did he have to kiss me?" she buried her face into her hands, "some guys can be such jerks."

"You're telling me?" she laughed a little, "I dated Finn for a pretty big part of my high school career… now that's what I call a jerk."

"Yeah," she nodded, "but that's the past, right? I mean, now we're both with great guys, and… we don't want to rip out each other's hair, anymore."

"Yeah," Quinn laughed again, remembering the days when she really did hate the short brunette, "we've both come a long way from high school."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Babe?" Sam asked before shoveling a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What's wrong?"

"What?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in confusion, "what are you talking about, Samuel? I'm absolutely fine."

"No you're not," he sighed and shook his head, "I know when you're upset, and… just tell me, okay?"

"Sam, don't talk with your mouth full," Rachel simply stated, "you'll set a bad example for Olivia."

"Rachel, don't change the subject… I'm you're husband, and I have a right to know about what's going on in your life."

"Fine…" she sighed, "I admit that something happened a couple of days ago, but… don't freak out over it, alright? It doesn't mean anything to me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"A few days ago…" she paused for a brief moment, "a few days ago, Jesse kissed me…"

Sam didn't say anything. He just sat there with his mouth wide open. After about a minute, the blonde boy threw his fork on his plate, and walked out of the room, not saying a word to anyone.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel knocked on their bedroom door. Sam was laying down on the bed that they shared, watching television, "can… can I come in?"

"Why are you even asking me?" he shrugged, "it's your room too."

"A-are you mad at me?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently running her hand up and down his leg.

"No," he sighed and shook his head, "I just… you… you didn't kiss him back, did you?"

"Sam," she shook her head in disbelief, "I… I can't believe that you're asking me this. We're married, Sam; what, do you think that I'm some kind of whore or something?"

"No, baby," he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him, "I would never think that, it's just… I'm kind of… it still surprises me that _you_ would ever want to be with a guy like _me_."

"What do you mean, 'a guy like you'?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You know," he shrugged, "a loser."

"Samuel Joseph Evans," she held his face in her hands, "don't fucking say that… you're not a loser."

"Yes I-"

"No you're not!" she exclaimed, "you're my husband, Sam, and I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her forehead, "god I hate Jesse."

"So do I," the small girl agreed.

"You know what I need? A gun."

"A gun?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "you know, my dad had a gun before we moved to Lima."

"Sam," she sighed, "do you really think that guns will solve anything?"

"I'm pretty sure it would; well, it would solve the Jesse problem, at least."

"Sam, listen to yourself," she shook her head, "sweetheart, I love you, but you sound like an idiot. I promise, it doesn't matter how he feels about me… I love you and only you."

"Okay," he smiled at her, "I believe you."

"Good," she returned the smile, "now kiss me."

"It would be an honor, Mrs. Evans."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he sat on the living room couch, waiting for Rachel to get home. He knew that she was angry with him; and why shouldn't she be? He had completely lost his temper at the diner.

After hearing that Jesse had kissed Rachel at work, the blonde boy had decided that it would be a good idea to go see what was going on at the diner.

But when he got there… he couldn't have been more disgusted. The way he looked at his wife… at _his_ Rachel… he just couldn't stop himself from pouncing on the curly haired boy, knocking him onto the ground.

He wasn't surprised when the owner pulled him off of Jesse, and kicked him out of the restaurant. He had acted like a complete animal.

Just then, he heard the door open, and saw Rachel walked through the doorway.

"Hey, babe," he smiled up at her, sheepishly.

"Sam," she sighed and shook her head, "please explain why you felt the need to come check up on me, today; I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, baby," he said reassuringly, "it's just Jesse that I don't trust… I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

"But Sam, you need to understand that you have nothing to worry about… and now you have even less to worry about."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, "what are you talking about, Rachel?"

"Sam," she sighed, "you… you got me fired."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, "oh my god… but… but that's not fair; you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, well tell that to my boss," she sighed, "or… my former boss."

"God, Rachel," he stood up and wrapped his arms around her body, "I'm so sorry… I-I'm such an asshole."

"You're not an asshole," she kissed his cheek, "you're just hotheaded… I know that it means that you care… sometimes you care a little too much, but you care.. and you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I love you, Rachel… and… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Samuel," she sighed, "I'd pick you over that job, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? What did you think about what Sam did? Do you think that he went a little too far, or that he made the right decision by going after Jesse? Do you want to see more or less of Jesse?<strong>

**The next chapter is finished (and there's a lot of Olivia in it, too). I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one. So please review!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Hey guys? What did you think of this week's episode? I, for one, was extremely upset, angry, disgusted, disappointed… you name it, I felt it (there were definitely plenty of tears shed, too). It's just… is it just me, or does Ryan Murphy sort of hate Rachel? I don't know, it just seems that she goes through a lot of shit, that most people don't seem to realize. Sure, her struggles may not be as obvious as Quinn's, but they're definitely there, and worth at least a little acknowledgement. My point is, that I was really hoping that Rachel would get into NYADA, because I think that she really deserves it.**

**I'll stop rambling now. Here's chapter Twenty Five:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Five

A lot had happened since Rachel had been fired from her job at the diner. The small girl had gotten another job at a daycare center; the job had paid about the same amount of money that her old one did, plus, she really got to do something that she enjoyed a little more than just cleaning tables and serving customers; she got to spend her days taking care of children. Would she have rather just spend the entire day with Olivia, her own daughter? Of course. But if she was going to have a job (and seeing how large her doctors bills were getting these days, she definitely needed to have a decent paying job) this was her first choice; Rachel knew how little kids' minds worked, and what they liked; hell, she had been living with one for over three years.

About a week after Rachel had landed her new job, Shelby had slammed them with some very surprising news; she had a boyfriend; they had apparently been seeing each other for quite some time, now.

His name was Jimmy; he was a pretty good looking man, or at least he looked that way in the pictures that Shelby had shown them; he had light brown hair and blue eyes; Rachel didn't seem to understand her mother's attraction to this man, seeing that she preferred blondes, but he made Shelby happy, and that was all that really mattered to her.

Santana and Brittany's wedding was in about a week. Since Santana's father was loaded, the event was going to be pretty large. The ceremony was being held outside at the Vanderbilt Mansion on Long Island; it really was a beautiful place; Rachel had gone down there with them a few weeks ago, and she had to admit… she was a little jealous.

So now she and Sam were sitting on the couch just minutes after putting Olivia to bed, watching Saturday Night Live, her legs resting on his lap.

"So how was work?" the blonde boy asked, gently running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Pretty good, actually," she nodded, "I was taking care of some of the newborn babies, and… I got really excited," she smiled down at her baby bump."

"So I'm guessing that you like this job better than working at the diner?"

"Definitely," she giggled and took his hand in hers, "so… I suppose I should thank you for getting me fired from my previous job… I never would have-" she gasped and touched her bump.

"W-what… what is it, Rae?" Sam looked into her eyes, concern filling those of his own, "is… is it the baby?"

She nodded.

"Are you hurt? Do… do I need to call the hospital, or something?"

"No Sam," she shook her head, "it's… I… I just felt her kick."

"What?" his eyes widened in astonishment, "the baby? A-are… are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded, "here, Sam…" she gently took his hand and placed it on her bump at a precise spot; she looked up at his face, wanting to see his exact reaction, "did you feel that?"

"Rachel," he beamed, "I did… I felt it- _her_."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "she's beginning to move around in there."

"That's… that's incredible. Her little foot… I just felt her little foot. She's like a little person, now."

"I know," she kissed his shoulder, "just a few months more, Sammy… in a few months, we'll finally be able to see her."

"And hold her," Sam added.

"Yu know, when I first felt Olivia kick," she reminisced, "my mom told me that she her ears were functioning… and that I should talk to her in the womb… so she recognizes my voice when she arrives… do… do you want to do that?"

"Um…" he bit his lip, "okay… I… I don't really know what I'm supposed to say, though…"

"Say whatever feels right," she rested her head on his shoulder, "you are her father, after all; just let her hear your voice."

"Hi, baby girl," he whispered against the bump, "it's… I'm your daddy… you can't see me right now, but, I'm here… I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what happens…" he looked up at Rachel.

"Keep going," she whispered.

"I love you, little girl… and mommy loves you, too," he smiled up at his wife, "and she's so pretty; just like your sister, Olivia. I think you're gonna like her; I mean Olivia… not that you won't like mommy; she's the best. She's pretty, funny, sweet, talented, and… so, so smart; you wouldn't believe it, baby girl," he kissed the bump and sat back up, draping his arm over her shoulders, "how was that?"

"Perfect, Sam," she giggled, before reaching up, placing a hand on his head, and purposely messing up his hair. It was funny; he had this effect on her, that… that felt incredible. Whenever he was around her she felt her energy increase by one thousand percent. He made her so happy, then she felt that without hi, she was a different person; sort of like a very boring version of herself.

Before she met the green eyed boy that was sitting right next to her on the large white couch, she didn't know a single thing about comic books, science fiction, or video games; but now she could name every one of Batman's enemies, could quote lines from almost every comic book known to man, knew the plot, and dialogue of _Avatar_ by heart, and (thanks to him teaching her while she was sitting on his lap) she was pretty good with a video game controller. Maybe she herself was a dork, now; just a pregnant, Broadway obsessed geek, with a husband who dyed his hair with lemon juice, and a daughter who liked to run around naked from time to time.

"To me, that sounds perfect," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she shook her head, "oh, nothing… I was just talking to myself."

"Oh, that reminds me," he leaned down next to the baby bump, again, "if your mom ever tells you that I'm crazy, she's lying; she's the crazy one."

"Hey!" she playfully slapped his back, "that's preposterous! If anyone's crazy, it's you."

"Maybe we're both a little crazy," he pressed his lips against her ear.

"You may be right," Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"So… I was wondering…"

"Samuel, for the last time, I don't know what would happen if our sexual organs didn't fit together; the concept is irrelevant, so just let it go."

"No," he shook his head, "not that… I… are you going to breastfeed?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, "I wasn't breastfed since, I had two dads, but I did it for Olivia, so I'm going to do it for the new baby, too. It's supposed to be better for the baby, plus, it's a lot easier than walking all the way to the kitchen and mixing baby formula whenever she's hungry at night."

"True," he nodded, "I'm so excited."

"Me too," she smiled up at him.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" she asked, curiously.

"Let's go to Babies 'R' Us."

"Why?" she shook her head in confusion, "they dropped off the furniture for the baby's room, last week, and we really don't need to get anything else, yet; we still have a few more months."

"I know. But…" he smiled down at her, "let's just look around; we could go tomorrow. Let's get an idea of what we want, so when we do go to buy stuff, we'll know what we're looking for."

"That actually sounds pretty nice," she snuggled closer to him and yawned.

"Are you tired, baby?"

"Yeah," she nodded and lifted her arms, "carry me?"

"Of course," he chuckled. He stood up, and gently picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he walked down the hallway. He pulled back the covers of the bedspread once they reached their bedroom, placing her in it, and pulled them over her. He stripped down to his boxers before he slipped into bed next to her, "oh, I forgot to tell you," he switched the lamp on the night table off, turning the room almost completely dark, "my mom called, today."

"Oh really?" she rested her head on his chest, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately, "what did she have to say?"

"She wanted to make sure that you were taking those prenatal vitamins that she sent you."

"Oh," she moved even closer to him, loving the way his body warmed hers, "what did she say when you told her that we're having a girl."

"She was happy," he shrugged, "I don't think that it really mattered to her; she asked about Olivia, too."

"Hmm…" she closed her eyes.

"Are you asleep?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm just closing my eyes. I want to keep talking to you."

"Okay," he chuckled, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Our life."

"What about our life?"

"Are you happy with it?"

"Of course I am," he rubbed her bump.

"Good," she yawned, "just checking."

"You're so freaking adorable."

"Thank you," she rubbed his arm, "San and Britt's wedding is next week; have to go pick up your tux from the dry cleaners; can you do it for me? I'm too tired to do it."

"Babe?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep? You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm…" _yawn_ "I'm… fine, Sam. Keep talking to me."

"Babe, you can barely stay awake; we can talk in the morning, okay? Stop forcing yourself to stay awake."

"Mmm you're the best, Sammy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby," he pressed his lips against her forehead."

"Love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," he smiled down at her. Rachel was asleep in an instant. Sam gently moved some of her chocolate brown hair out of her face, so he could get a better look at it. God, she had such a beautiful face. How the hell could someone with a face like that be bullied daily at school? He just didn't understand. She was so much prettier than all of those cheerleaders, plus, she truly one of the sweetest people that he had ever met; yet him, Santana, Brittany, and Puck seemed to be the only people who saw how special she really was.

As weird and as creepy as it might have sounded, he spent the next half an hour or so staring at her; just watching her sleep. It was getting hard for her to cuddle into his side, with the baby in the way. But she still managed to rest her head on his chest, her arms firmly wrapped around his waist; like was afraid that he would leave.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," he whispered into her ear, when he finally began to feel his eyelids droop, a yawn escaping his lips. He rubbed her bump, one final time, before drifting to sleep.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel?" Sam asked Rachel as they walked hand in hand down the aisles of Babies 'R' Us.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"What's it like to have breasts?"

"Samuel Joseph Evans, are you serious?" the small girl rolled her eyes, "how in the world can a thought like that occur to you, while we're in a baby store?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, just… we're having a baby in a couple of months, and I was just wondering… what's breastfeeding like?"

"It's… well… despite the sore nipples, it's actually kind of nice. When I breastfed Olivia it made me feel… closer to her, in a way."

"Oh…" he nodded in understanding, "… so… what does breast milk taste like?"

"I don't know, Sam," she shrugged, letting out a light laugh, "it… it just tastes like milk, I guess… but don't get any ideas, Blondie; that milk is for our baby; not for you."

"So… are you making milk now? I mean, how does that even work?"

"Well, I'm actually supposed to start producing milk about seventy two hours after the baby is born, but right after I had Olivia, it came as soon as it was needed."

"Oh… okay."

"You know what I don't understand?" Rachel asked as she looked at some baby bottles.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Why men have nipples."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just don't see any use for them; I mean, you guys don't breastfeed, and they're not useful in any way… they're just kind of… there."

"Are you saying that you want me to get my nipples surgically removed, or something?" the green eyed boy shook his head, "because… I've seen a lot of weird plastic surgery, but… I… I don't think that actually removing my nipples is possible."

"Sam, I didn't say that… I just said that I they're not very useful… I think that you're nipples are cute; much cuter that Finn's nipples; I swear to god, I think I'm starting to see those puffy things in my sleep."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "so… what ever happened between the two of you… you know, during the summer right before we met?"

"I… I just didn't feel any sparks between us, I guess," she shrugged, "plus, he wasn't very romantic. He was nothing like you, Sam," she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"He's not good enough for you, babe; damn, you've dated some shitty guys."

"Yes; it's a good thing I found you, huh?"

"Yup," he nodded, "it's… it's… kind of cool… that I'm the only guy that… that gets to… you know… touch you."

"And you're the only guy that's ever gotten me pregnant; don't forget about that."

"Which brings me back to the baby stuff… do you think they have any Avatar stuff in here? Or Star Wars? Oh my god!" he smiled, "she could have a little stuffed Luke Skywalker!"

"I don't think so, Sam," she said as they moved on from the bottles, and walked up to the several aisles that were dedicated to strollers and car seats, "we should really think about getting a car seat, soon; we'll need to assemble it ourselves. They're not cheap, but we'll definitely need one; in fact, we're not allowed to take the baby home from the hospital if we don't one installed in your jeep."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then… let's get it."

"Sam, are you serious? I… I thought that we were just going to look."

"Yeah, but…" he shrugged, "we can put it together today, or maybe next week, and get it out of the way."

"Shouldn't you start putting the crib together, first? I mean, we have a dresser, a changing table, a closet, and a rocking chair, but no crib. Just a big brown box."

"For the last time," he chuckled, "I'm going to do that, I… I just... wait a minute…" he smirked, "you just want to see me in a tool belt, don't you?"

"Sure, pervert," she sighed, "think whatever you would like…"

He smiled, pulling her closer to his side, "so… are we gonna get a car seat, or what?"

"Sure," she smirked, "and you can wear your tool belt if you'd like… just as long as you don't stab yourself with the screwdriver, again."

"Oh, Rachel," he sighed, "how you mock me, so."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Olivia look," Rachel opened the large brown box that was now sitting in the middle of the living room floor, "your dress came, today."

It was just a few days until the wedding, and Olivia was especially excited, because she was going to be the flower girl; Rachel was the matron of honor.

The rehearsal dinner had went off without a hitch. Everyone did their part, as they were supposed to, with very little mistakes, and practically no dilemmas.

Olivia ran up to her mother and sat down next to her, "can I see it?"

"Of course you can," Rachel held up the tangerine colored dress up to the small toddler's body, "oh, Livy," she smiled, "you're going to look so pretty; and wait until you get your flowers," she gently stroked her hair, "you're going to have a wreath, and everything."

"It looks like your dress, mommy."

"It really kind of does," she smiled, "same color, and everything."

Just then, they heard a crash coming from down the hallway, and then a loud, "God, damn it!"

"Oh god," Rachel sighed, "looks like daddy's having trouble with the crib," she stood up, picking up Olivia with her, "let's go see if we can help him out."

They walked down the hallway and into what was going to be the new baby's room, "alright," she put Olivia back down on the ground, "what's the problem?"

"It's this stupid crib!" he exclaimed.

"Did you hear that crib?" she smirked, looking down at the various white parts that were supposed to make up a crib, "apparently you're very stupid."

"The mocking never stops with you, does it?" he sighed.

"Oh Sammy," she giggled, "you know I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have asked me to put together this stupid thing."

"Just, be patient, Sam; I know you can do it," she sat down next to him, "you actually look kind of cute, with your tool belt, putting together our daughter's crib," she kissed his forehead, "it'll all be worth it, in the end, I promise," she rubbed her bump, "she's awake, now."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "how can you tell?"

"I can feel when she's moving around; when I don't, I know that she's sleeping."

"Oh," Sam nodded in understanding, "does she bother you a lot?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "she's only up for about three hours each day."

"That's good," he nodded, "I hate seeing you in pain," he stroked her hair.

"It's not painful, Samuel; it just feels kind of funny; just wait a few months, when I'm in labor; _that's _when it's going to hurt."

"My poor Rachie," he pouted.

"Hey, wait a minute," she rested her hand on his arm, "you're stalling."

"What?" he shook his head, "no, I'm just… I… leave me alone! This is a lot harder than it looks."

"What if I stay in here, with you, while you do it?" she sat down in the rocking chair.

"You don't have to," he shrugged, "I'm fine here."

"Daddy," Olivia ran up to him, "do you wanna see my dress?"

"Sure princess," he smiled down at her, "come bring it in here."

"Okay," she nodded, and ran out of the room.

"Huh," Rachel smirked.

"What?" he shook his head, "I'm not stalling; my child wants to show me something; that's not stalling, that's just being a good father."

"No," she shook her head, "it's not that," she smiled, "it's just… those jeans fit you so well."

"Oh really now?" he returned the smirk, "well, let's do something about it, later."

"Hmm," she hummed, "sounds promising… but… you're going to need to make it hot… _really _hot."

"Not a problem, babe," he kissed her head, "I've totally got that covered."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I have my ways, Rachel Evans; I have my ways."

"Sam, for the last time, we're not playing Star Wars, again. That was on your birthday, it was a onetime thing… so don't bother taking out your light saber."

"You're no fun," he pouted, "wait… by my light saber, you don't mean my penis, right?"

"No, Sam," she sighed, "I mean your actual light saber."

"Okay, good," he sighed in relief.

"Perve."

"You love me."

"Possibly."

"Hey woman," he walked up to her, "I gave you my heart for a reason; and it wasn't for you to break it."

"I think I might have heard that, before, in a cheesy country song."

"Mean."

"Not mean; just honest."

"Kiss me."

"That was kind of random."

"Do it, or I will."

"You're going to kiss yourself? Have fun with that, weirdo."

"You know what I mean."

"You know, I don't really think I do, Sam; Enlighten me."

He kissed her; and she found out _exactly_ what he meant.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Make sure you get it in real good; I don't want you to miss anything."

Sam was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs as Rachel rubbed lemon juice into his hair.

"Yes, sir," the brown eyed girl rolled her eyes. _I really have picked a strange one_, she thought, being careful not to get any of the potentially painful substance into her husband's eyes.

"You know," he smiled, "you're really good at this. You can do this any time I need it done, if you want."

"Oh, can I?" she sighed, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "gee, thank you," she smirked, "I have some experience, with hair dye; Brittany wasn't very good with hair dye, so I helped her out."

"You're so good to me, babe."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I know. This is just… you're weird, Sam…" she giggled, "but you're my absolute favorite brand of weird... it's the weird that my weird is compatible with."

"Well, there's this quote by Dr. Seuss that I heard in twelfth grade," she explained, "it was 'We're all a little weird. And life is weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love.'" She sighed, happily.

"Wow," he sighed, "that's… that's deep… the guy who wrote about green eggs and ham said that?"

"Yup," she nodded, "it… it reminds me of us."

"Oh really?" he chuckled, "how so?"

"Because… we're both freaks," she added another squirt of the lemon juice.

"Yeah," he nodded his head in agreement, "we are."

"Do you think that Olivia will end up being as weird as us, one day?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I… I hope she turns out just like you… not pregnant," he corrected, "because she's not allowed to go anywhere near a boy… we're putting her in an all-girls school."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You want her to get knocked up?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "but… that's… that's not actually possible, yet, and… Sam, she's three! This really isn't the time to be discussing this!" she shook her head, "Olivia is going to be fine; I'm positive."

"So… how many more kids do you want to have… after this one?"

"I… I'm not exactly sure…" she shook her head, "I'll tell you what… before I get pregnant, again… let's move."

"Move?" he shook his head in confusion, "move where? Back to Lima?"

"Oh god, no," she shook her head, "no more Ohio, okay?"

"Agreed," he nodded, "but seriously… where do you want to move?"

"Somewhere where we have more space… a bigger apartment… or maybe even a house, if we can afford it."

"We're going to be able to afford a house, one day," he whispered, "and… and a lawn, and a swing set, and a pool, and a porch… someday… in fact," he turned to face her, "I promise, that by the time that we have our third child… we'll have all of that stuff… I don't know how, but we will."

"Alrighty then," she smile, "I'll make sure to hold you to that, Samuel."

"Go ahead," he shrugged.

"Just don't steal anything; I don't know if I'd be able to afford paying your bail, if you were to get arrested."

"Oh, gee thank you."

"But in all seriousness, Sammy, I really do believe in you; you can do anything you put your mind to," she kissed his nose, "I didn't marry a worthless idiot."

"Hell yeah, you didn't."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Santana and Brittany's wedding ceremony went perfectly. Everything went just as planned; the flowers were gorgeous, as well as both of their dresses. Their vows were perfect, definitely tear worthy.

Sam and Rachel were now sitting at one of the many perfectly decorated tables with Santana, Brittany, Olivia, Noah, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine outside of the Vanderbilt Manson. They really had lucked out; it was a beautiful spring evening, without a cloud in sight.

"Mommy?" Olivia looked up at her mother from her booster seat.

"Yes, Olivia?"

"When can I get married?"

The group laughed, smiling at the little girl, adoringly.

"Never," Sam responded.

"What?" she pouted, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Daddy's just being silly, Livy bear," Rachel gently rubbed her daughter's back, before lightly thumping Sam in the back of his head, "don't listen to him."

"Well, she's not," he mumbled.

"Yes, eventually she will."

"Look," he sighed, "Olivia's either living with us for the rest of her life, or joining a convent; take your pick."

"Do they still have convents, anymore?" Noah asked.

"Of course they do," Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish that they had better clothing options," Kurt sighed, "those blue polyester robes are just a horrendous nightmare."

"I… I don't really think they care," Blaine shook his head, chuckling at his boyfriend.

"Look, Olivia," Quinn looked at the little girl, "I know how you feel… I ask myself that question all of the time; but don't worry; it'll all happen eventually," she smiled at her from across the table, "our days will come; I promise."

_Thank you_, Rachel mouthed in the blonde girl's direction.

_You're welcome_, she mouthed back.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Come on," Sam pulled Rachel out of her seat, once they had finished eating.

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Just come on," he pulled her onto the dance floor, "dance with me, Rachel"

"You really want to dance with me? Even though I'm much heavier than I was the last time we slow danced."

"You're not that much bigger," he kissed her forehead, "just dance with me; come on; I didn't put on this monkey suit, drive all the way hear, to not have at least one dance with my wife."

"Well, how could I say no to that?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "oh, and by the way, I think that you look incredibly handsome in your tuxedo."

"Thanks you, baby." A new song began to play.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain<br>And the moment that you wander far from me  
>I wanna feel you in my arms again<em>

"Did I mention how beautiful you look, tonight?" he asked, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Sam," she blushed, "you're so sweet," she moved her hands up to his head, her fingers gently playing in his blonde hair.

"So… is the baby bothering you?" he asked.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<em>

"No," she shook her head, "she's asleep, right now," she looked down at the bump, "but I really do appreciate your concern for my comfort; I'm very lucky that I'll always have you to take care of me, when needed," she kissed his nose.

"Always," he whispered, "I don't ever want you to leave me, Rachel; I'm sticking with you, through thick and thin."

"As I am with you," she smiled, "and I'm going to take care of you, too; even when we're old, with wrinkles, and have grandchildren."

"What grandchildren?" he raised an eyebrow, "Olivia ain't dating."

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me_

"Oh, would you just stop with that?" Rachel sighed, "Olivia is going to date when she's old enough, and when she feels that she's mature and ready enough for a relationship."

"Nope," he stated, simply and stubbornly.

"Sam, don't you want Olivia to meet a man that makes her as happy as you make me?"

"Uh Uh," he shook his head.

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly sexy," he smirked.

"Why are we even talking about this?" she sighed, "she's three, for gods sakes; can't we just talk about something else?"

"Fine," he smiled down at her, "Nga yawne lu oer."

_I believe in you  
>You know the door to my very soul<br>You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
>You're my savior when I fall<em>

"I love you, too," she beamed, "is it weird that I know basically every word that there is to know in Na'vi?"

"I happen to think it's incredible, "you're a very, very fast learner when it comes to languages."

"Really? I never really thought that Spanish was one of my best subjects. I'm more of a Science person."

"Science?" he asked, curiously, "I didn't know that you liked Science."

"Well, I'm no Sheldon Cooper, but I was pretty good back in high school."

"Wow," he chuckled, "you should have tutored me."

"I'm not sure that would have been a good idea."

"Why not?" he shook his head in confusion.

_And you may not think, I care for you  
>When you know down inside that I really do<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<em>

"Don't you remember what happened when I tried to tutor you in English?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, "I think it went pretty well, if you ask me."

"Sam," she sighed, "you wouldn't let me teach you _anything_. You kept on harassing me, until it got to the point where I had enough."

"But you had fun _afterwards_," he said with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes," she nodded, "I thought that the extreme horniness inside of you would eventually subside, as you grew older; obviously, I was wrong."

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me_

"You know you love it."

"I don't love it," she shook her head, "I love _making love_ with _you_."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he shook his head, "what were we even talking about, before?"

"I think about me tutoring you in Science?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "so… why do you like it, anyway?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl shrugged, "I've just always been human anatomy."

"_My_ anatomy, to be exact," he smirked.

"Perve," she rolled her eyes, "but seriously, Sam; I… I think I want to go to medical school, after college. I just really think that blood, is kind of cool; you know, gross stuff."

"You like gross stuff? Wow, I didn't know that; I guess that's why you went out with Finn."

_And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<em>

"Sam, that's mean," Rachel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "Finn's body might not be as muscular as yours, but he's _sort of_ nice."

"Not really, babe," the blonde boy shook his head, "besides," he gave her a little half smirk, "I won."

"You won?" she shot him a puzzled glance, "won what."

"You."

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me_

"Aw," she smiled, gently moving the blonde bangs out of his eyes with her hand, "I'm all yours, Sammy; never forget that."

"Of course I won't," he pressed his lips against hers, "god, I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you."

"You'd be one very lost pervert," she giggled, "and you would have to start putting the lemon juice in your hair, all by yourself."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my woman," he chuckled.

"Sam," she sighed, giving him a knowing look.

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me_

"You're my woman; you always have been, and you always will. Stop fighting it, babe."

"Babe, I like," she pressed her head against his chest, " 'your woman'? Not so much," she mumbled as they continued to dance.

"It looks like Santana and Brittany are having a pretty good time," they looked at the two woman, who made their way around the dance floor, sharing a kiss, every once in a while. The petite brunette smiled at the contrast between Santana's tight white wedding dress, that went up to her knees, with Brittany's poofy white dress, that had also included a train, and the longest veil that she had ever seen.

"Yeah," the short girl looked back up at her husband for a second, and then back at the two women, "I really am so happy for them, Sam; they really deserve this night, they've… they've been waiting for so long."

"Not as long as I have," Sam kissed Rachel's forehead, "I've been waiting to marry you since high school."

"We make a pretty great pair, huh?" she looked into his emerald green eyes.

"True dat," he nodded.

"Hey, look," Rachel pointed to Quinn and Noah, "look at those two."

"Wow," he let out a light laugh, "they're pretty into each other; I wonder how long they've been seeing each other… you know, without telling any of us."

"A while, I think."

"Do you think that they'll be having a wedding of their own, sometime soon?"

"It's possible," she shrugged, "you never know. I mean, I never thought that I'd ever get back together with you. In fact, about a year ago from now, I was still living alone, hating absolutely everything about you."

"But in the end, we both knew that you couldn't resist me," he smirked, gently stroking her soft, pale cheek with the back of his palm.

"Something like that."

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really mean to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You belong to me; you're… you're my man," she let out a light laugh, "look at this; I'm turning into you."

"I'm pretty sure that I've never called you my man, before," he shook his head.

"My point is," she squeezed his arm, possessively, "is that you're not going anywhere, whether you want to or not. I'm sorry Samuel, but you're pretty much stuck with me."

He placed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, before whispering, "who said that was a bad thing?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed happily as he placed the key into the key hole of him and Rachel's mailbox in the main lobby of their apartment building. Things were really beginning to fall into place for him; for the whole family, actually (well, except for Olivia going to school, this coming September; he was still very much against that). Rachel was going back to school, and was due to have their second daughter, all in the same month.

He really did think that he had a shot at getting the shop. It still, of course, wasn't definite, but things were definitely looking good for him.

After he opened the mailbox, and grabbing the various pieces of mail, he began to sift through them; bill, bill, junk mail, more bills, more junk mail.

The green eyed boy shook his head in confusion when he looked at the envelope. _What the hell is this?_ The fact it was apparently from Shelby puzzled him even more.

His brow furrowed, a confused look on his face, as he opened the envelope.

"What the?" he looked closely at the rectangular piece of paper in his hand, "why would Shelby send us a check?"

The blonde boy didn't know what was going on; but he was, without a doubt, going to find out.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel!" Sam yelled as he walked into their apartment, "I need to talk to you!"

"What?" Rachel walked into the living room, "what is it?"

"Explain."

"Explain what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Explain why your mother's been sending you money, every month."

"But…" she froze, "but how did you?"

"I found the freaking check in the mail, Rachel!" he crossed his arms, "and then I went to bank; apparently you've been cashing in a check from her, every month, since March."

"Sam, listen; I-"

"When were you planning on telling me?" he interrupted, "were you just going to hide it all from me; just keep lying to me?"

"I never lied to you, I-"

"Accepting a huge check from your mom behind my back, every month? I'm pretty sure that's lying, Rach!" he shook his head, "how the hell could you do this to me?"

"Sam, I think you need to relax."

"You know what, Rachel?" he shook his head in disbelief, "cut the crap!"

"Excuse me?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you know how long it took me to get that woman's respect?" Sam let out a loud, angry, frustrated sigh, ignoring is wife's last comment, "and now, she's giving you money, thinking that I'm some sort of loser that can't provide for my family!"

"Sam, no one thinks of you like that," she sighed and shook her head.

"We don't even need that money; we have enough."

"But we're barely scraping by," she began to cry, "Sam, we don't have any wiggle room."

"Rachel, I love you with all my heart, and you know that; but I'm tired of you using that against me?"

"W-what?"

"You know for a fact that I hate it when you cry; you're trying to make me feel bad. But guess what?" his eyes narrowed, "that's not going to work, this time; we both know what you did was wrong!"

"Sam," she mumbled, "we need the fucking money; are you really going to let your pride get in the way of the wellbeing of your family?"

Sam's jaw tightened. That was fucking it. How _dare_ she say that he didn't care about his family; hell, his family was his everything. But he wasn't going to let Rachel make him look like a loser.

"I can't fucking believe you, Rachel!" he exclaimed, before walking down the hallway and into the bedroom that they shared, slamming the door shut.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Dinner had been completely silent. They really didn't like to fight in front of Olivia, but right then, they were both so upset, that they couldn't talk to each other without screaming at each other.

So instead of talking, they shot each other dirty looks, every so often.

After a few hours of avoiding each other as much as they possibly could, they both headed for their bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" the small girl asked when she saw her husband take his pillow off the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," he muttered, "since there's no way in hell that I'm sleeping with you, tonight."

"Alright, go ahead," she spat back, "go do whatever the fuck you want; see if I give a shit!"

Sam shook his head at Rachel, before walking out of their bedroom, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet, and laying down on the couch.

_God, this thing is lumpy_, he thought, and then sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Who do you think is right, Rachel or Sam? Oh, and I just wanted to thank everybody for your feedback; your reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts; It really does mean a lot to me.<strong>

**I have the next chapter finished; I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so please review!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I got sidetracked with some of my other stories, this week, and this story was pushed to the side for a little bit. But the good news is that I'm going to start writing (and finish) Love Isn't Always Beautiful' once the summer starts. I'll have a lot of time, then, so it won't be as hard to write two stories at once! So, if anyone's still interested in that, you'll have that to look forward to.**

**I'm sorry if you guys were emailed that this story was updated, a few days ago; I was testing something out, because my computer was acting up, and I wanted to make sure that a few things worked. Here's the real chapter twenty six; I apologize for the inconvenience.  
><strong>

**What did you guys think of this week's episode? I thought it would have been perfect if they would have just replaced Finn with Sam. But Rachel really did deserve to win prom queen. As for Samcedes, I'm not that big of a fan, but they're cute, I guess; the only Sam ship that I can tolerate that isn't Samchel/ Evanberry is Samtana; but anything is better than Fabrevans.**

**I'm sorry to say that there isn't any Olivia in this chapter. But there is some Samtana, Pezberry, Faberry, and Pierceberry (and lots and lots of Samchel, of course), so hopefully that makes up for it. There is some slight M rated material towards the end of this chapter. It's nothing major, it _is_ there; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter Twenty Six:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Six

Rachel woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. She always felt like shit when she was fighting with Sam; it was as if being mad at Sam Evans was physically detrimental to her health. The brown eyed girl sat up in bed, removing some stray strands of hair from her face, as she reviewed the events of the night before.

Sam had gotten upset with her when he found the check from Shelby in the mail. She didn't understand why, though. It really wasn't that bad, was it? She _technically_ didn't do anything wrong. Her mother had offered her money, and Rachel had accepted it; Sam would have done the same thing, if the money had come from _his_ mother, right?

God, why did her husband have to be so stubborn, sometimes? She knew that he had his pride, but… was all of that really necessary? And sure, the money wasn't so badly needed, but it was nice to have a cushion; a safety mat, just in case (god forbid) something were to happen to one of them; whether one of them were to lose their job, or be in an accident… she just liked having some sort of security.

"Urgh," she growled when she stepped out of bed. The baby was really moving, on that one particular day. Some days, she really loved being pregnant. Feeling their little girl kick, every so often, knowing that there was another little person that she and Sam had made- another Olivia- was in there; but there were just some days when she wished that the baby would just get out of there, already. It was getting harder and harder to carry her around; even just standing up, and tying her shoes, were becoming a challenge; this was one of those days.

Sighing, she began to get dressed; fight or no fight, she still had work, early this morning. She was just going to have to grin and bear it, while she was there.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam's eyes slowly flickered open. "What?" he shook his head in confusion when he saw their living room walls. That's when he remembered; the check, the anger, the argument, the feeling of betrayal… it was all coming back to him, now.

He did feel the slightest bit of remorse for blowing up like that; he knew how hotheaded he could be, and every once in a blue moon, his temper got the best of him; but that still didn't give Rachel an excuse for hiding all of that money from him.

It wasn't fair. He worked so fucking hard, almost every day, to make sure that he, his wife, and his daughter would be okay; and then she just completely pulls that away from him, making him look like an idiot in front of the woman that he had been trying to impress, ever since he and Rachel had gotten back together; and now, she was probably laughing at him, with her new boyfriend. He was still kind of freaked out by that, because whenever he thought of Shelby with a boyfriend, he thought of them having sex, which _really _freaked him out… don't get him wrong, Shelby was really pretty, and everything, but come on, she was his wife's mother, for god sakes. Thinking about her banging with some guy that he didn't know was just too creepy for words.

He looked down at his arms, and the pillow that he was now holding tightly in them; it was no substitute for Rachel; he really did miss her, last night; hell, he needed that woman more than he needed oxygen. His heart ached whenever they were apart.

But Sam was still furious with her. He didn't know when he would get over this whole issue… maybe he never really would. It was too early to sort everything out, right now.

He sat up, immediately hissing at the spears of pain that stabbed at his body from a million different angles. Shit, that couch was shouldn't even be called a couch; a 'medieval torture device' seemed like a more proper name for the piece of furniture… why did it always seem so comfy when he and Rachel laid down on it, together?

He was off, on that particular day, so he didn't have to get up and ready, at any particular time; he'd probably get up off the couch whenever Olivia woke up, calling him to "tend to her daily needs", as he would always joke.

He groaned at the pain in his back, and flopped back on the couch. Reaching for the remote, he turned the television on at a low volume, not wanting to wake his daughter (or his wife; he didn't want to admit it to himself, since he was pretty angry with her, at the moment, but he really didn't want her to go to work feeling tired).

Sam hated being mad at Rachel; it made his head hurt, his throat sore (because of all the screaming), and his heart ache, from not being able to hold her close to him, hug her, or kiss her.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and saw Rachel walk right through the small living room, and into the kitchen. She didn't bother to give him so much as an annoyed glance, as if seeing him were an unpleasant surprise.

The green eyed boy watched as she took out a bowl, a spoon and a box of cereal, still not paying any attention to him, whatsoever.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked her, abruptly.

"Because you're being an ass," she answered simply, before pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Me? Being an ass?" he shook his head in disbelief, "are you freaking kidding me? You're the one who was taking money from your mother behind my back!"

"Well you're the one who had a complete meltdown. It's just a few thousand dollars in case we need it, Sam! I have a right to be mad!"

"No," he shook his head, "no you don't. You're not allowed to be mad at me over this, Rachel Evans!" he shouted at her.

"You know what, Sam?" she sighed and shook her head, "I'm not in the fucking mood, right now. We're not doing this, right now, Sam."

"Yes now… I'm the one who's supposed to be mad, here!"

"You know what?" she slammed her cereal down on the kitchen counter, "screw you; I don't need you and your stupid shit, right now!" _okay, so maybe I'm pushing things a little too far, right now, but I have a right to be pissed , too! I'm allowed to make some freaking decisions once in a while!_ "I'm leaving! Tell Olivia I said goodbye!" and with that, she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

The blonde boy buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. Why did Rachel have to be so freaking difficult, sometimes? He knew that he might sound hypocritical, since he was always telling her how much he loved how strong willed she was, but at this point, he just didn't care. He was fucking angry; no, not angry; Sam Evans was _furious_.

He hated high school. He hated it because he always felt so stupid while he was there; between all of the work, and the whole cliques, and the social pyramid that was going on… it was all so confusing. And now, he had everything figured out (or at least he thought he did; parenthood was still pretty tough), but he still felt like an idiot; all because of Rachel and that stupid money.

Well, he wasn't going to let someone make him feel that way, again. He loved Rachel, he truly, truly did, but he wasn't going to let this go; not for a while, anyway.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana, as she sat down next to Quinn on the large orange couch in the middle of the newlyweds' living room.

"It was amazing," the Latina smiled.

"So hot," Brittany added.

"So how's baby Evans?" Santana asked, "is she kicking a lot, now?"

"Yeah," the brown eyed girl nodded and sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Quinn patted her shoulder, "you seem upset."

"Yeah, I was going to say something about that too," Santana agreed, "you're not really… yourself , today."

"Oh my god," Brittany gasped, "did Barbara Streisand die, or something?"

"No," Rachel shook her head and sighed again, "it's… it's just that… Sam and I are kind of in a fight…" she decided to leave out that 'kind of' was a pretty big understatement.

"What happened?" the darker girl snorted, "did you accidentally rip the corner of one of his comic books, or something?"

"No, Santana," she shook her head, "I… okay… here's the whole story. A while ago, I was talking to my mother; during the conversation, I brought up how we were going to be spending a lot of money with the pregnancy, and everything, so… so then… she offered me money. At first I didn't know if I should take it because Sam and I were doing great, and I really didn't want to start depending on her for money again… but then I thought of Olivia, and how much I spent on just her alone, back when I was in high school… so I accepted it… and… ever since then, she's been sending me a check, every month."

"So?" Brittany shrugged, "what's the problem?"

"The problem is, that I haven't told Sam, and he found out about two days ago… he… he was so angry, and… his face was all red, and he just…" she shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Rachel…" Santana shook her head, "Sam… Sam didn't hit you, did he?" she rubbed soothing circles on Rachel's back, "because I swear to god if he did, then you and Livy are moving in here with us, and I'm kicking his ass."

"No," the petite brunette shook her head, "he… he didn't…" she wiped her eyes with the back of her palm, "I think it's a mixture of the pregnancy hormones and the frustration, "it's just… I don't understand why he's so mad… I… I technically didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"Well," Quinn sighed and shook her head, "to us: no; you didn't really do anything wrong. But to a guy: it… it's really complicated. Guys lie to be the big, strong protector and provider of the house… who knows why, guys are weird… it's kind of a pride thing, I guess."

"That's why we're lucky," Brittany smiled at her wife, "we never have to deal with any of them."

"So what do you suppose I do? Just let him be right? What kind of anti-feministic example would I be setting for Olivia if I did that?"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "of course not; that wouldn't be right… all I'm saying is that his mind works differently from yours, I guess… he just… he wants to feel… appreciated? I'm not sure… that's pretty much all I got out of that Psychology class that I took in twelfth grade."

"It's okay, I just… I really miss him… last night was the second night in a row we slept alone, and… why does all of this have to be so freaking annoying?"

"Hey," Santana shrugged, "no one said that marriage would be easy; plus you're dealing with a guy, here… they're not that smart."

"That's not true," Rachel giggled, "Sam is extremely smart; like I always tell him, if he just applied himself a little more, he could go very far, and do some really great things, such as-"

"No more!" Brittany exclaimed, "you sound like my mom!"

"Rachel's right," Quinn nodded and sighed, "even though they can really get on our nerves, sometimes, we can't live without them."

"Exactly," the Jewish girl nodded in agreement, "Sam is incredible in so many ways; he's sweet, funny, handsome, adorable dorky, patient, caring… but he's also passionate… which, don't get me wrong, it's a great thing, but, when he's angry… he can get carried away; and that's just what happened a few nights ago," she shook her head, beginning to cry, again, "I'm sorry, guys; I just miss him, plus my hormones have been making me go crazy, lately."

"It's totally fine," Quinn giggled, "I know how you feel. I don't know him too well, but he'd better know how difficult this is for you, because if he doesn't, then… I'm sorry, but that just makes him ungrateful."

"Oh, he knows; and he's been so helpful during these past six months; god, he's the sweetest; and those lips, oh man, I miss those lips… and his cheeks…"

"His cheeks?" Brittany shook her head in confusion.

"They're…" she sighed, "they're just so squeezable, you know?"

"Oh yes," Santana nodded, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "please go on; tell us more about your wonderful husband, his weird ass nerd fetishes, and his sixteen hundred comic books; I'm just dying to know more about him."

"Alright Santana, I get it… you don't care that much about Sam… and I know that sometimes he can act like a hotheaded idiot… but he's _my_ freaking hotheaded idiot; _my_ dork;_ my_ geek;_ my _pervert; _my_ guy," she sobbed.

"We know, Rachel," Quinn rubbed her shoulder.

"Wait a second…" Brittany looked at the three other girls in the room, "I kind of want to talk about Sam's fetishes."

"What?" the other blonde girl shook her head in confusion, "but… but why, Britt?"

"Come on," she shrugged, "Sam… Sam's a little weird…"

"This coming from the girl who spent her entire summer vacation trying to catch a mermaid at long beach…" Rachel mumbled in between sobs.

"Hey!" Santana raised her voice just a bit, "don't diss my baby."

"Then tell her to stop dissing mine," she whispered so softly, that no one else could hear her.

"What I'm trying to say is," Brittany continued, "don't you guys want to know what kind of freaky stuff they do in the bedroom?"

"No, not really," Quinn shook her head.

Santana sighed as she watched her friend continue to cry; this wasn't right. The girl was pregnant, for gods sakes. She should be happy that she and her husband were having another child of their own; not crying because he was freaking out over a couple of stupid checks. The Latina knew that it really wasn't her place to do anything about it, but… Rachel just seemed so upset, and… well, it was her best friend! She didn't know what, but… she _had_ to do something.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Evans!" Santana walked into Sam and Rachel's apartment, not even bothering to knock, "I need to talk to you!" she looked around the apartment, "come on! I know that you're here, somewhere!"

"What?" Sam walked down the hall, shaking his head in confusion, "Santana, what are you doing here? And don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm not happy, trouty," she looked him in the eye, "would you care to know _why_ I'm not happy?"

"Oh jeez," Sam sighed; he knew what was coming, "why aren't you happy, Santana?" he said, monotonously.

"I'm not happy because of what you're doing to my best friend."

The green eyed boy crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let this happen; he wasn't going to let the Latina scold him, when she probably hadn't even heard the entire story, yet, "Santana-"

"I thought I made myself clear, guppy face; if you were ever to hurt Rachel, then I kick your ass; well guess what? Rachel's hurting! What do you have to say for yourself, now?"

"Why do you always believe what Rachel has to say?" Sam shook his head, "just because you guys have been friends since you were little doesn't mean that she's always right."

"You're right; that doesn't mean that she's always right; but I really care about that, right now. All I know is that my best friend, _your wife_, has spent the entire day crying on my living room couch, because of you. Look," Santana sighed, "you're one of my closet friends, and I care about you…"

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah; you make my girl happy… well, you do most of the time, anyway… I just want to see the two of you happy, again."

"I'm glad that I make Rachel happy; because I spend every waking moment of my life trying to make sure that that woman is happy; why? Because I fucking love her! And what does she do? She takes money from her mom, behind my back!"

"Sam, relax; she didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry Santana, but do you have any idea how shitty that makes me feel? To know that my wife has to go searching for money, that I'm supposed to provide for her?"

"Don't be stupid, Sam; just swallow your pride, and accept the money. You and I both know that you guys need it."

"You don't think that I feel fucking terrible; Rachel, and Olivia, and the new baby… they're all counting on me; and I just want to make them proud; and I could have… I could have proved myself to them, if Rachel had just given me a freaking chance!"

"No one wants you to prove yourself!" the Latina exclaimed, "look; I know this isn't my place to interfere, but I just want you two to be happy; you're going to have to learn to deal with stressful situations; Rachel's pregnant with your second child for god sakes! In a few months, you'll be getting about one hour of sleep every night… so just try to think about what I just told you, okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He knew that Santana was right. But he was still angry. What Rachel did was wrong, and he wasn't just going to let her do those kinds of things behind his back. It wasn't that easy.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Rachel as he watched her place her pillow and a blanket on the couch. He had to admit… she looked really cute in her pink flannel bunny pajamas… not that he would ever admit that, at the moment… he was still mad at her.

"Getting ready for bed," she stated, "I'm sleeping on the couch." The small girl wasn't going to tell her husband the truth; that she felt bad about making him sleep on the couch three nights in a row, so was instead letting him take the bed, that night.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"But I want to… I… I like sleeping on the couch… it.. it feels great. You go to bed… I don't want to see your face right now." Okay… now she felt _really _terrible.

"Fine," he said, slightly hurt, "whatever."

Later that night, he snuck down the hall, and into the living room. The small girl was tossing and turning on the couch, obviously uncomfortable. It took a lot of strength not to just carry her to bed, and hold her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

But he didn't. Instead, he just looked at her with longing eyes, before walking back to bed. _Wow_, he thought,_ some husband I must be_.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel looked at her husband. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, sipping a beer. She knew that he really must have been upset, since he rarely ever drank.

"What?" he answered, his voice was cold, and almost distant.

"I… I think we need to talk… you know, about the whole money incident."

"There's nothing to talk about," the green eyed bot shook his head, "you're the one who lied to me, and went behind my back; there's nothing more to it."

"I think we both know that there's a lot more to it," she whispered, "Sam, look at me. We need to talk about this."

"Oh, so now you're my mother, now? God damn it, why do you keep treating me like some little kid that can't handle anything?" he explained, "because I'm not! I'm… I'm your husband, Rachel!"

"Well, maybe if you stopped acting so fucking immature, all the time, I wouldn't have to act like that!"

"Oh?" he threw his arms up in frustration, "so now I'm not a fucking man? Is that it? Tell me what if fucking was that made you go to your mom's, looking for money!"

"For the last fucking time, I wasn't looking for money! She just gave it to me!" she screamed back, "and no one's questioning your masculinity, for the record! God forbid anyone thinks otherwise, right?"

Sam shook his head; that woman really knew how to get under his skin. Sometimes he thought that she would make him go crazy; he loved her to death, which was crazy. He would do absolutely anything for her, _be_ anything she wanted or needed. He would fucking _die_ for her. His love for her multiplied by the second, and was he certain that one day, the amount of love he felt for her would drive him to the point of madness. But at the same time, when they fought, they really did fight. They were both so good at it… neither one of them breaking, each standing their ground. Rachel Barbara Evans would someday be the end of him; that was certain.

"Why do you like to do this to me, Rachel? Why do you screw me in the head, all the time?" he barked

"You're insane."

"You fucking make me insane!"

And then his mouth was on hers. He savored the feeling of her soft lips against his, and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. He groaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. God, her tongue was so sweet; he'd missed this… so much, that when he started kissing her, he didn't think that he'd be able to stop.

"I'm mad at you… you make me crazy…" he felt her legs wrap around his waist, and he swallowed hard.

"I'm mad at you too, Sam Evans…" she whispered against his ample lips, before connecting their mouths, their tongues dancing and gliding together, meshing their saliva into one, sweet, single taste.

"Please, Rae," Sam breathed, "just… just move your panties out of the way.

"Oh god Sam…" She reached behind herself and pulled the crotch of her panties out of the way. She heard him unzip his jeans, and then, all of a sudden, she felt him inside of her.

"Yes, Rachel…" he whispered, gently thrusting into her, "I fucking love you… you don't know," he moaned, "oh god, you have no fucking idea how much!"

"I love you too, Sammy," she buried her face into his chest, her hips moving in synchronization with his. His pushing was going fast, slow, fast, slow, and his moaning was picking up, getting a little louder. She knew he was close and whispered _shhh _in his ear, not wanting to wake up the little one, "oh Sam," she whimpered, "you feel so fucking good."

"Rae, I… I can't, I… _oh shit_…" The last two words came out a little louder than he anticipated when he came.

He was still moaning in her ear as he rode out his orgasm, feeling her do the same.

"Angry sex _rocks_, Sam…" she finally said, her voice still trembling.

"True that," he agreed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Sam?" she whispered, her teeth lightly chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry… you know, for talking the money from my mom, behind your back. It was wrong of me, and out of line, and… I'm so sorry… it's just… I'm scared, Sam. I mean, what's going to happen if something unexpected were to happen, just out of the blue?"

"You're not the one who should be sorry…" the blonde boy shook his head, " I should… I'm… I'm sorry that I kind of just exploded, the other day; it… it's just… I know that I can't pay for everything that you want, and… that really, really bothers me, baby. I'm the husband, and the dad… what's Olivia going to think when she learns that her dad's just some big loser?"

"You're Olivia's hero, Sammy," she placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head so his eyes met hers, "and you're not a loser; you work hard to make sure that we have food on the table, and-"

"No I don't," he shook his head, "you have to work too, even though you're almost seven months pregnant! And we _still_ need help from your mom!"

"That doesn't even matter," Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "what matters is that you're here; that you're working as hard as you can, and doing as much as you can. Now if that's a loser, then Jesse's not good enough to be one… and… because of you, I'm going to college… I'm going to make something of myself… that would have never happened if you hadn't pushed me. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, god damn it… and Rachel Barbara Berry knows a loser when she sees one… and if you _were _a loser, then my name would still be Rachel Barbara Berry," she gently moved the blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "but it's not… my name is Rachel Barbara Evans, and I'm proud of it."

"Mmm," he pressed his lips against hers, once again, "I've missed you so much, Rachel," he whispered.

"Don't stop that," Rachel whispered.

"Don't stop what?" he asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Kissing me," she whispered, gently pressing her hand against his cheek.

"Mmm hmm," was his only response, seeing that it was too late to answer verbally; his lips were already back on hers, once again, his hands moving around her back. Kissing Rachel had always been one of Sam's favorite things; up until they had made love for the first time, back in high school, it was the most intimate they would ever get, as close as they would ever get; he loved feeling so close to her; feeling that no one could ever break them apart. The feeling still meant a lot to Sam, even now, when they did just about everything that two lovers could possibly do… it still all started with a kiss; each one being even more special than the last. Their hearts would beat against each other's, each beating one billion times per second.

Their mouths moved in synchronization, slowly and sensually, trying to make up for lost time, after not touching each other for three days. Eventually, they would make their way to the bedroom that they shared. They'd slowly remove each article of the other's clothing, and make love to each other, again. And maybe in the morning, they'd wake up naked, and then move on top of each other, for slow, lazy morning sex. But for right now, they were absolutely happy with where they were; in their true love's arms, while experiencing one of the world's few perfections: a slow, passionate sensual kiss with the one they loved.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Oh Sam," Rachel gasped, coming down from her fifth orgasm of the night. Her body fell against his, both of their bodies slightly moist from the sweat.

"Rachel," Sam whispered against her hair, gently wrapping his arms around her petite body as he gasped for air, "you're so incredible. I love you so fucking much... I don't think that anyone has loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I love you, too," she gently stroked his face.

For about a minute or two, Sam didn't move. He just remained inside her, trying to wrap his head around how large and strong his love was for the small girl… it was almost too much to bear.

"I can't stand it when we fight, Sammy," she whispered, "why do we have to fight?"

"To make up," he mumbled, "you look exhausted, baby," he whispered, "but so beautiful," he placed a kiss on her bump, and then on her forehead.

"Mmm," she hummed, "I've really missed sleeping in your arms."

"I've missed it, too," he whispered, "goodnight, Rachie."

"Goodnight, Sammy," she kissed his chest, right above where his heart was, before resting her head on that exact spot.

After about ten minutes, Sam felt Rachel beginning to squirm. First she turned to the right. After a few minutes, she sighed, and moved to the center… that obviously seemed ineffective, so she turned to the left. After about thirty minutes of this, the blonde boy sat up, holding her in his hands.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, his green eyes full of concern.

"It's…" the small girl sighed, "it's… it's the baby, Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What about the baby?" Sam asked.

"She… it… it just hurts, Sam!"

"How does it hurt, Rachel?" he gently brushed some stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Well…" she took his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately, "when I lay on my right, that side hurts. Whenever I lay on my left, the other side hurts. And when I lay in the center, my god damn crotch hurts! I love this baby, but why can't she just come out, already? It would save all of us a lot of time and grief!"

"I know, baby," he began.

"No you don't know!" she snapped, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, "you'll never know how it feels, because you're just guy! You have it so easy! And guess what I get after going through twelve hours of agonizing, painful labor? I get my freaking period back! Aren't I lucky?"

"Rachel, please don't get mad at me? Don't you think that I wish it was me instead of you? I hate seeing you in pain, Rachel… because when you're in pain… I'm in pain, too."

"Aw," she sighed, immediately feeling horrible, "I'm sorry for just exploding like that, it's the mood swings."

"I understand, baby. And here's what I'll do about the whole sleeping situation, "I'll stay awake with you until you fall asleep."

"Oh Sam, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," he shook his head, "it's the least I can do, baby."

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" she asked, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, deciding to let her think whatever she wanted. He knew the truth; that he was the lucky one.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Like I said before, there's no Olivia. But don't worry! The plotline of the next chapter revolves around her character, so hopefully that will make up for it. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I have the next few chapters finished, but actually going through a bit of a writer's block for chapter twenty nine, so I'd love to hear your ideas.<strong>

**I also want to take the time out to say that I'm really glad that you guys like Olivia. She's like my little brain baby, and I'm really glad that people are responding well to her character. Like I said before, she's going to have a huge part in the next chapter. She's my first real original character, and I can't thank you all enough for all of the love!**

**Chapter twenty seven is completely finished. All I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll post it; so please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Hey guys! So what did you think of the two new episodes, from this week? I liked them, but could have done with a little less finchel. Rachel killed it with the Celine Dion song.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, language, adult themes, etc. You have been warned**

**Now on to chapter twenty seven:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Seven

After the fight had ended, things in the Evans household continued to move forward at a steady pace. Rachel's belly continued to expand as she moved into her third trimester. May melted into June, and summer was just around the corner.

It was now about a week before Sam and Rachel's first anniversary. He still couldn't believe that he and Rachel had been together for an entire year.

"What is one year, anyway?" Sam asked Noah. The two men were sitting on the couch in the living room in the apartment that Quinn and Noah shared, watching the Giants game. Rachel was taking Olivia shopping for summer clothes (it wasn't really the little girl's favorite thing, but, of course, it had to be done) and Quinn had decided to tag along, leaving the two men alone for the day, "isn't it, like, paper or something?"

"Nah dude," the Jewish boy shook his head, "you're thinking of wedding anniversaries; I don't think that there are any rules for the anniversary that you two are celebrating."

"Oh," Sam nodded in understanding, "so… what should I do, then?" he paused for a brief moment, "because I have absolutely no idea."

"I don't know," Noah shrugged, "just… take her out for dinner at some fancy restaurant… oh, and wear a suit and tie; chicks like that."

"Nah," Sam shook his head and sighed, "that's what I did for Valentine's Day."

"So? It's free food. Pregnant girl plus free food equals one happy lady, which will, if you play your cards right, hopefully equal a very lucky Sam."

"How do you get girls?" the green eyed boy shook his head in disbelief, "it makes absolutely no sense."

"Because of these guns," he flexed his arm, showing off his biceps, "women can't resist the Puckasorous."

"My woman can," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be something wrong with her," he snorted

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, come on; you showed her your comic book collection, and she's still giving you pussy; don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, and you're a lot better than Finnessa, but still… it boggles my mind."

"Dude, that's enough," Sam shot Noah a threatening look.

"Alright, I'm sorry; I was really just kidding."

"Really?" Sam smirked, "maybe, I'll tell Rachel about what you were just kidding about, and see what she thinks."

"What?" his eyes grew wide, "come on, Evans, don't do that; it's not funny!"

"Alright, but let's get one thing straight… I told her that I liked comic books _way_ before we had sex."

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you happy… so, are we gonna keep talking about your lady troubles?"

"Seriously, Puck," Sam buried his face into his hands, "our anniversary is in a week from today; what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Take her to the beach," Noah suggested, "chicks love the beach."

"You know," Sam thought for a moment, "that's actually a pretty good idea… but wait…" his face fell, "Rachel refuses to go to the beach."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want people to see her in her bathing suit she thinks she's too fat."

"Why would she think that; she's pregnant; she's supposed to put on a few pounds."

"Exactly," Sam nodded in agreement, "you know… it breaks my heart when she calls herself ugly."

"What?" Noah shook his head, "that's ridiculous; Rach's beautiful."

"Could you please tell that? Because she thinks that I'm the only one 'crazy and delusional enough' to see it."

"Girls are weird like that," Noah shrugged, "Quinn does it all the time."

"So…" Sam asked, "what should I do about next week?"

"Don't worry," he sighed, "I'm sure you'll think of something," he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my woman and telling her how beautiful she is," Noah said simply, "you've inspired me."

"Aw," Sam chuckled, "you _do _have a heart."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel grabbed ahold of her husband's hand as they walked towards the small motor boat. The two of them had driven to Long Beach in Sam's Jeep (no bathing suits; just like Sam had promised). The blonde boy had dragged her along the doc, until they were standing in front of the very same boat that was in front of them, now.

"Yes, my love?" he asked as he pushed it into the water and got in, urging her to get in, too.

"Where… where did you get this?"

"I rented it," he helped her in, "watch your step."

"Aw," she smiled, "you did this for me."

"Nothing's too good for my woman," he kissed her hand.

"Sam," she blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Happy anniversary, baby," he kissed her temple, "it's your day, so tell me… where do you want to go? We can go in any direction you want to."

"Wait a minute," the brown eyed girl shook her head. "It's not just my day, Samuel," she looked him in the eye, "it's your day too… it's_ our_ anniversary, for god sakes."

"That's true," he nodded in agreement, "but I still want you to pick. I've planned out this entire day, the least you can do is cooperate."

"How about this," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "let's not think about what direction we're going in. Let's just drive in any random direction for about twenty miles, and see where that takes us."

"You always come up with the best ideas."

"That's nonsense, Samuel," she shook her head, "you're the one who came up with all of this."

"But if it weren't for you, I would have never been this happy."

"Oh, Sammy," she placed a kiss on his lips.

Sam started up the motor, and they drove along the water for about twenty minutes, chatting amongst themselves, before finally slowing down. They had stopped about thirty or forty miles away from the shoreline. There were a few high school students who had just started their summer vacation, hanging out on the sand. The couple could faintly hear the radio from afar, as it played a pretty familiar song.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

"Hey," Sam smiled when he recognized the song, "I remember this… this was the first song that we ever sang together in glee club."

"Yeah, it is," Rachel giggled, "during that duets competition… you were so cute."

"Oh, and I'm not cute, anymore?" he faked hurt.

"No," she sighed, "you're still pretty handsome," Rachel kissed nose, "and… to be honest… I'm one hundred percent sure that I love you a lot more than I did back in high school."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded, "my love for you… it… it just keeps growing, Sam.. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Sam beamed. "Come here."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"Come on, babe; I want to hold you."

"Aw," she blushed, again, "you're so sweet," she carefully moved next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe how close your due date is," he rubbed his wife's baby bump, "two more months, baby."

"Is that weird?" Rachel asked suddenly, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Is what weird?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"That we've been together for a year, and I've been pregnant for a large part of that time?"

"Well…" he thought for a brief moment, "no," he shook his head, "not at all. I mean, you're happy that you're pregnant, right?"

"Of course I am," she nodded.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

"Then I really don't see a problem, here," Sam shrugged, "I mean, if you're happy, and I'm happy, then… well… what else matters?"

"You're right," she sighed, "I just… sometimes I wonder how the rest of the world sees us… I mean… we're pretty young for two people who are going to have their second baby."

"I don't care about everybody else," he shook his head, "all I care about is you; my wife… and honestly… I'd rather be dead than live in a world without you in it."

"Sam," Rachel shook her head, "never, ever talk like that… me and you…. We're… we're a team, Sam. I need you, just as much as you need me… let's not talk about what we would do without each other; we're together. You're mine, and I'm yours," she held his face in her hands.

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

"God, I love you so much, baby," he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Sammy," she snuggled even closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips

He kissed her back, pulling her close to him. "I never want to let you go, Rae...just let me hold you forever..."

"That's the plan, silly!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, looking at the incredibly handsome man that she woke up to every morning. The one guy that she had ever truly loved. He had taken her virginity when they were both sixteen. And here they were, almost four years later, even so with a large gap in the middle of their relationship, still one hundred percent head over heels in love with each other.

The green eyed boy smiled back. In their relationship he'd seen all of her faults, all the little cracks in the façade, the fissures. He knew she was jealous, could be manipulative and spiteful. He'd seen her at her worst, mean and angry and desperate. They'd fought before, so many times, had lied, said hurtful, horrible things to one another, and still it amazed Sam that she wanted him. Still loved being around him, and sharing a life and children with him.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

Sam rubbed her bump, again, "Your belly looks huge...I'm sorry...I just had to say that...and _not fat_...just lots of baby in there."

"Well… I appreciate that you said _not fat_; you've always been quite the gentleman… most of the time."

"Who do you think she'll look like?" Rachel asked as they floated on the water, a warm breeze gently hitting their faces.

"You, hopefully," he squeezed her hand, affectionately, "you're so beautiful; with your chocolate eyes... and your always shiny and silky hair," he kissed her hair, "and your perfect nose," he kissed her nose, "and how you can always stay calm, even during the most stressful situations… while I always kind of… lose my cool."

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

"But what about you?" she questioned, "there are some amazing qualities that you have, that I want this baby to have, too."

"Really?" he sighed and shook his head, "name _one_."

"Well… you're just so passionate about everything you do; I really admire that about you, Sam," she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, "and you're just so freaking sweet and respectful; you don't really get that from guys our age, these days. And protective… oh god, you have no idea how safe I feel in your arms."

"You... you do?" he blushed, lightly.

"Of course I do," she whispered, "when you're holding me… I… I feel as if nothing in this world can ever hurt me…"

"Well you should," he squeezed her even tighter, "because as long as you're here with me… nothing will ever hurt you… I would never let anything happen to you."

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<em>

"Mmm," she pressed her cheek against his chest, "I have the best husband in the world."

"You make me such a good husband," he mumbled, "seeing what an incredible wife you are."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>

"Alright," Rachel smiled up at Sam, mischievously, "come on," she tugged at his light blue shirt.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"We're going skinny dipping," she slipped her shirt up and over her head.

"Out here? But what if someone sees us, Rach?"

"Don't worry, Sam," she giggled, "everyone is far away; it's just us." Sam bit his lip when he saw the brown eyed girl unhook her bra, already beginning to grow hard. He took his shirt off, and then his shorts and boxers, before jumping into the water; Rachel was already in the water.

"This is nice," Rachel sighed, happily as she lightly sat in his lap as they swam around.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, biting his lip to hold back a moan when he felt her ass rub up against his hard penis; god that felt good. _Just hold it back, Evans_, he thought, _we can't do it in here; people might see or hear us_. He looked down in between them, _maybe if I just…_ he rubbed himself against Rachel's ass.

"Oh god, yeah," he whispered softly, making sure that Rachel couldn't hear him, as he sped up his movements; the friction felt incredible.

Then, he felt her hips shift in his direction, whimpering slightly; holyfuckingcrap… was she actually enjoying that? She thrust back, again, and Sam smirked, as they continued to move their hips against each other's.

The blonde boy moved his hands up and squeezed his wife's breasts, the ache in his groin increasing. He began pressing kisses down her neck, and then to her shoulder, making the small girl shiver.

"Oh, Sam," Rachel breathed. As Sam turned her around so she was facing him, another song came on the radio that they could faintly hear.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

The Jewish girl jumped up and wrapped her legs around Sam's waist. She pressed her lips against his with great force, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sam's hands moved down to her ass, gently squeezing and palming it in his hands.

"Sam, I need you…" she took his cock in her hand, gently running her hand up and down it.

_I wanna hold your hand_

"Oh fuck, baby!" he moaned.

She beamed up at him, watching his face. She used her other hand to trace the lines of his abdominal muscles. Her finger stopped when she reached one of the two tiny hairs that he had proudly pointed out to her many months ago; she didn't really understand all of the hype that he made about them, but she would always humor him, telling him that it did, in fact, look manly.

_I wanna hold your hand_

Sam's body quaked from the pleasure, and he threw his head back, "Rachel… I… I can't…"

The small girl understood, immediately releasing her grip; she knew the effect she had on him, sometimes, especially when she would touch the more sensitive areas.

"I want you, Sam," she whispered against his wet, glistening skin, "I want you inside of me."

He pressed a soft kiss on her pulse point, before grasping the base of his dick, and gently guiding it into her wet insides.

_Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<em>

Rachel gasped immediately, as Sam gently thrust into her, biting down on her lip as she tried to hold in a moan. Sam could see that it was getting harder and harder for her to remain quiet, and pressed his lips against hers, silencing any sounds that might escape her lips.

"Mmm!" she screamed against his lips, her nails scraping along his back.

"That's it, baby," he mumbled against her lips as he felt her hips move slowly with his.

_And please, say to me  
>You'll let me hold your hand<em>

"You have no idea how fucking incredible this feels for me," he pressed his ample lips against ear, nibbling softly. The fact that they were in a semi-public place made it even sexier and more forbidden.

"M-me too," she mewled, her hands moving into his hair.

"Feels good?" he asked, unable to contain a high pitched yelp as he moved a little bit faster.

"Real good," she rested her head on his chest as he continued to move in and out of her.

_Now let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

"I am so in love with you Rachel..." he said to her, their foreheads pressed together.

"I want to _feel _your love Sam..." she whispered back, "I want you to cum inside of me."

Sam groaned, speeding up his movements. He wasn't going to last much longer, and made sure that Rachel knew that. The small girl wrapped her hands around both of his arms, cupping his hard biceps, possessively. She had actually been close a few times but had managed to push the feeling away, wanting him to come first. When she heard him softly mutter, "I'm close, Rach," into her ear, "… so, so close…" she moaned even louder than before… when he whispered, "When I come I'm going to just stop inside you, so you can feel it...ohgod, I'm so close..." she almost lost all self-control, right there

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>

Rachel pressed her lips against his, letting her hands tug lightly at his golden blonde hair as she let out a tiny whimper, "Sam."

After a few seconds, Sam couldn't take it, anymore. His body shook and he steadied her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rachel felt when he came, shooting against her cervix a couple times and then his cock jerking inside her, him grunting finding it difficult to not move her up and down on him as he orgasmed. Slowly, when his grip loosened on her hips, she allowed herself to move up his cock again, then back down, and about five fast thrusts later she was coming on him.

_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<em>

"Sam… Sam…" she screamed, "ohgodohfuckthatsitrightthere," her wails grew even louder as she came around his quickly softening member.

"Fuck, baby," he sighed as his orgasm ended and he began to relax.

_When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

"Did you feel my love, Sammy?" Rachel whispered into his ear, still sitting in his lap.

"I did, babe," he pressed his lips against her neck, "it felt so good…"

"It felt great for me, too; and I felt your love as well…" she looked up at him with bright eyes, gently stroking his cheeks with her wet thumbs.

_I wanna hold your hand_

"God you're so freaking perfect," he stared back at her, "do you think that anybody heard us?"

"I don't know…" she got up off of his lap and peered around the boat at the shoreline, "it doesn't seem like it, which is good; now I can do what I was planning on doing."

"Oh really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "and what's that?"

Rachel giggled before jumping up and pressing her hands down on his back, dunking the blonde boy into the water. She waited a quick second, before removing her hands.

"Rachel," he gasped, "what the hell?"

"Your hair looks so cute when it's wet," she smiled down at nothing in particular.

_I wanna hold your hand_

"Oh, Rachel," he smirked, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel; what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," she replied simply before stealing another kiss from his large, soft, pink lips.

"I already do," he whispered against her mouth, "and I always will."

_I wanna hold your hand_

.X.x.X.x.X.

"How's this?"

Rachel turned her head to see the ice cream sundae that Sam was making for her, "can I have some more chocolate syrup?"

"Of course," he mumbled as he added another drizzle of the vegan chocolate sauce onto the sundae before sticking a spoon into it and walking into the living room where Rachel was sitting. He sat down on the couch next to her and handed her the bowl. The green eyed boy looked down at his wife and smiled; she really did have the cutest pajamas; these were pale blue little yellow ducks all over them.

"Thank you, Sammy," she snuggled up next to him, inviting him to come under the blue fleece blanket with her.

He accepted the invitation, pressing a gentle kiss on her temple, "no problem, baby."

"You know," she sighed, "I've never been with a guy for an entire year, before."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "this is the longest relationship I've ever been in… it… it feels really nice to be with someone that's as committed to the relationship as I am."

"'Committed' doesn't even begin to describe how I feel for you."

"Aw," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "oh," she giggled.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Your… your hair still smells like saltwater…"

"Oh really?" he chuckled and smelled her hair, "so does yours."

"Hey, Sam?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you think we'll be like this, years from now?"

"What do you mean 'like this'?"

"Just… I mean… do you think that we'll be as in love with each other as we are now, when we're older?"

"Well… yeah," he nodded, "why do you ask?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl shrugged, "it's just… I keep on hearing about these couples that get tired of each other, and… I don't want that to happen to us; what we have together is so special, and I don't want anything between us- the way we feel about each other; the fact that… that at… at many instances, we really aren't able to keep our hands off of each other- I don't want us to change."

"Hey, hey," he placed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "that's _never _going to happen; I love you so much, and I could never get bored of you, even if I tried. And if anything about us were to change, it would just be my love for you; it never stops growing."

"Oh, Sam," Rachel breathed, her eyes beginning to tear up as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, baby," he rubbed her back, smiling down at her.

"I love you too, Sam."

.X.x.X.x.X.

About a week after their anniversary, Sam and Rachel were given quite the scare.

The brown eyed girl was watching television in the living room. Sam had decided to take Olivia to the park after dinner on that particular evening, giving Rachel a bit of a break. She had been even more tired than usual, plus, the tiny girl could use some fresh air. But, of course, the two of them had no idea what was in store for them, that night.

Rachel heard the sound of the doorknob turning; _huh_, she thought,_ that was pretty quick_. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Sam was holding Olivia in his arms, as tight as he possibly could without hurting her, as she screamed her little lungs out, tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

"Rachel," Sam whispered, his voice cracking. It was the look in his emerald green eyes that scared her the most; he just looked so desperate and afraid; something really terrible must have been going on; she wanted to know, because whatever it was, it had to do with their crying daughter. But at the same time… she didn't really want to know, either; it obviously wasn't something good, due to the look in her husband's eyes, and the fact that Olivia was screaming bloody murder.

"What… what happened?" she asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen I-I swear…" his voice was trembling.

"Here, let me talk to her," she gently took Olivia from Sam's arms, placed her on the ground, and then crouched down to her level, "what's wrong, Livy?" she asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

The small girl could barely speak coherently; she was crying and trembling so hard, as she tried to explain what happened to her mother, holding up her small, limp arm. The only words that Rachel could make out were 'arm' and 'swing'.

"You hurt your arm?" Olivia nodded, "here, let me see it," she gently held her arm. She squeezed the middle of it. When she didn't seem to have a problem with that, Rachel moved her hand up to her wrist and squeezed it. The toddler screamed even louder than before, pulling her hand away from Rachel's grip.

Rachel bit her lip, "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Y-y-yes," Olivia whimpered.

"Sam," she turned around, "I think we should take her to the emergency room."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she's obviously in a lot of pain," she gently removed some of the stray hairs from Olivia's red and puffy face, "it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay," he nodded; now was not the time to be slow about making decisions.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"How did this happen?" Rachel asked after carefully putting Olivia in her car seat, and sitting in the seat next to her in Sam's Jeep.

"She fell out of the swing at the park…" Sam explained; she could tell that he was on the brink of tears, "and landed on her arm… I-I tried to catch her, Rachel, I really did, she was just too fast for me… this is all my fault," she saw him quickly use the back of his arm to wipe the tears that had accumulated in his eyes.

"Sam, this isn't your fault; it isn't anyone's fault… you couldn't have stopped it," she turned to Olivia, "we're going to be at the doctor's soon, okay Livy bear?" she kissed the top of her head, "does it still hurt as much as it did before, or is it feeling a little better?"

"It hurts a lot," she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Sam immediately felt his heart break, "it's all my fault."

"s'ok, daddy," she whispered between her soft cries.

"Livy knows that no one's at fault here; right, Liv?"

"Mmm hmm."

Rachel leaned forward and gently rested her hands on Sam's shoulders, "please don't beat yourself up over this," she whispered, "please? For me?"

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll stop talking about it," he sighed, "but just for you."

"There's my guy," she kissed his cheek, before sitting back down next to Olivia.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Welp, it's a pretty bad fracture," the doctor sighed.

"That's good to hear," Rachel sighed as she and Sam sat down on the hospital be next to a sniffling Olivia, "at least it isn't broken."

"But since she's so tiny, I thought that putting her in a sling would be kind of a pain, so I put her in a cast, instead; you need to come back in six weeks; if everything looks okay by then, then I should be able to take it off.

"Sounds great," she nodded in agreement.

"Mommy," Olivia showed them her arm, "I gotta pink cast."

"We see," Sam smiled and cupped her face in his hands, "I'm just so happy you're okay." _Thank god_, "so what do we do now?"

"Let's," Rachel let out a tired sigh, "it's been a long night; let's just go home."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"At least she's feeling better," Sam sighed, as he looked down at his daughter. He and Rachel were sitting on the living room couch, watching television, with Olivia sprawled across their laps, fast asleep.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and smiled, "she had a pretty long night; must be exhausted."

"I think that we all did," he draped an arm over his wife's shoulders, "six hours in the emergency room… let's just cover her in bubble wrap, from now on, so we _never_ have to go through that again."

"It really was scary, wasn't it?"

"God, it was," he looked down at Olivia, "almost as scary as that cheerleading coach from McKinley High… coach Sylvester, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "you know, that woman had a kid."

"Are you serious?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mmm hmm," she nodded.

"That's… that's just… it's not right, you know?"

"I know…"

"Hey Rach?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Thank you… for keeping me calm through all of this, tonight… I swear to god, I think I was on the brink of a nervous breakdown… you… you're really good at this parenting stuff... you're… you're the perfect mother…"

"Sam," Rachel sighed, "I assure you, I'm not perfect."

"But you are-"

"Believe me, Samuel, I'm not; sure I may be calm during certain situations, but I've had my fair share of trips to the emergency room."

"What?" his eyes widened in surprise, "with… you mean… with Olivia."

"Yup," she nodded.

"Like when?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, "there was this one time when she was about seven months old… I was at my mother's house, and… you know how Livy's allergic to peanuts?" he nodded, "well I wasn't aware at the time, so I fed her some peanut butter cereal… and then her face started to turn all red and blotchy, and her breathing started to get all heavy and staggered… it scared the shit out of me, Sam… I had no idea what to do."

"So what did you do?"

"Exactly what we did, tonight; me and my mother took her to the emergency room; they gave her a shot, gave us epi-pens, and…. That was that. I mean, I almost fainted, I was holding my breath so long, waiting to see what was going to happen to her."

"Okay... but… what's your point, here? I'm still not so sure."

"My point is," she rested her head on his shoulder, "that parents make mistakes; we're all only human, and no human is perfect… and besides, you technically didn't make a mistake; you were standing right behind her, and got to her as soon as you could; you did all you possibly could."

"Rachel," he smiled, "we're not perfect, but… I think that we're pretty good parents."

"Yes," she smiled, "I think we are."

"Well," he sighed, and got up off the couch, "I'm gonna go put the Livinator in her crib."

"Yeah," she yawned, "I think I'm going to bed, too; working tomorrow."

"I'll see you in there in a few minutes," he kissed her forehead before they went their separate ways. A few minutes later, Sam walked into the bedroom to find Rachel cuddled up in the middle of the bed, under the covers. Sam smiled at her, striped down to his boxers, and joined her in their bed.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's petite body, letting her bury her face into his neck as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Despite slight mishaps along the way, things were still moving according to plan; maybe not the original plan, but the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Livy's okay! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Olivia is in the next chapter, too, which is already finished. I'll post it as soon as i get fifteen reviews for this one; so please review!<strong>


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Hey guys! So what did you think of the season finale? I for one was actually pretty happy about how everything went down. I'm glad that Rachel got into NYADA (though I really was expecting Kurt to get in too; that was a pretty big let down), and that she's now single; if you think about it, there's a huge chance that Sam and Rachel could get together during season five, now that Finn is out of the picture. I'm really happy about all of the Quinn and Puck love, too.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, adult themes, foul language, etc; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter Twenty Eight:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Eight

The days continued to pass by, and before they knew it, spring had come to an end, and summer had begun. July had been fairly peaceful, without any drama. So far, everything was going pretty well; Rachel and Sam hadn't had a major fight since the whole "money" incident. The weather was warmer, and the couple was getting more and more excited about the new baby as the months passed. Sam had finally figured out how to put together the crib, and the car seat. Rachel had signed Olivia up for preschool, with Sam (reluctantly) by her side. He was still against sending Olivia to school that coming September but had decided to accept defeat. Rachel wasn't going to budge on this one, and he could tell.

Seeing that she was now eight months pregnant, Rachel wasn't able to do many of the things that she used to. Most nights, she would just read books to Olivia in the bed that she and Sam shared, and then fall asleep. It had been kind of hard to keep her in one place, lately, though; Olivia had just gotten her cast off about a week ago, which meant that she was finally free of having to "sit down and be careful" while other children played at the park. Rachel had guessed that all of that energy that she had must have built up inside of her, because now she was as rambunctious as could be.

Sam always did whatever he could to make sure that Rachel knew how special, beautiful, and loved she was during her pregnancy. Even on her worst days, when she just felt ridiculously large and bloated and tired, he would never fail to make her feel great about herself. She couldn't have asked for a better partner throughout all of the pregnancy chaos. He was always so supportive of her, even telling her that she was "the cutest pregnant woman in the world."

The couple was now sitting on the white couch in the middle of their living room, watching television.

"Come on, babe," the green eyed boy whined, "please?" Sam was becoming more and more sexually frustrated as the days trudged by. The small was up to the "I feel fat and don't want you humping me" stage of her pregnancy, and he was taking it pretty hard. His trips to the bathroom with a bottle of hand lotion were becoming less and less effective; the fact that they were going at it like animals, about a year ago from that time (they had just gotten back together, and were trying to make up for lost time) wasn't helping, either.

"No, Sam," Rachel shook her head and sighed, "for the last time, no. I'm really not feeling up to it, tonight. Let's just watch T.V."

"But it's been three weeks!" he exclaimed. He knew that he might sound like a douche right then, but at this point, he was getting desperate. All that was running through his mind that night, was: _sex, sex, sex, sex, Rachel's boobs, sex, sex, dick's so hard it hurts, sex, sex, sex with Rachel, sex, blowjobs, sex, Rachel's ass, sex, sex_. "Rachel, I can't take it, anymore!"

"Sam, I'm just really not in the mood, okay?" she sighed in exasperation, "I'm exhausted, I feel bloated, it's… it's just not happening tonight, Sam, I'm sorry; get that thought out of your head."

"But baby," he pouted, "I… I have needs, you know!"

"Oh, I know," she rolled her eyes.

"Rachel please, I'll do anything you want," he pleaded as he gently began to nibble on her neck, "just… just touch me…"

The brown eyed girl gasped when she felt his mouth on her pulse point, "Saaam," she whimpered, her eyes screwing shut.

"Rachel, I want you so bad," he whispered, "baby, please… I… I just need to touch you."

"Mmm," she hummed, before pressing her lips against his, her fingers carding through his golden blonde hair. Sam gently pressed his tongue into her mouth, the ache in his groin increasing.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered and gently cupped her breast, smiling when she heard her moan, slightly.

Sam pushed his wife down on the couch, being careful not to hurt her. He removed her shorts and panties, throwing them across the room. He gently rubbed up and down her legs, giving her ass a firm squeeze.

"You have the absolute sexiest body I've ever seen," he kissed up her thighs, making the small girl shiver.

"You won't be thinking that for long," she mumbled, gasping when she felt the pads of two of his guitar calloused fingers lightly gliding on her glistening slit.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion.

"My body is never going to be the same… at least everything's tight, now… I mean, it's stretching, but it's tight… after I have this baby, everything is- god Sam, _there_- going to be all loose, and gross; and don't forget (right _there_) about the stretch marks; I'm going to have even more than, oh fuck…" Rachel gasped, losing her train of thought when he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

He placed her legs on his shoulders, getting a better look at her pussy, "fucking god…" Rachel moaned, thrusting her hips against his mouth.

"Oh my god, Sam!" her fingers tangled into his golden blonde hair, tugging lightly, "your mouth feels so good!"

The green eyed boy smiled against her flesh, adding two fingers to his tongue, creating an incredible sensation that made Rachel's back arch forward in pleasure.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she screamed, "fuck, Sammy!"

He rotated, sucking gently and sucking hard, just like he knew she liked, pumping his fingers a little faster, knowing she's near. He loved making her lose control, and especially loved it when she cursed, because it meant that he had shattered any thought process she may have had, and was only focused on him and what he makes her feel. He squirmed a little, trying to readjust himself, so his throbbing cock was no longer (painfully) pressing against the metal of his zipper.

Rachel made small noises: gasps and choked whimpers and even a few high-pitched, wordless sounds. She has to always be making some noise, but he doesn't mind it. He actually liked it when she screamed out during sex (particularly when it was his name that she was screaming).

He felt her thighs shaking, and her pussy spasm, and knew that she was close. He twisted his wrist, changing the angle and pattern he had been using on her, and started to scissor his fingers inside her. When she started to gasp wordless sounds and tried saying his name, he sucked her clit hard and felt her ride his face and fingers as she came.

Once she came down from her high, Sam wiped his mouth on her shirt, before pulling it up and over his head and tossing it on the floor, next to Rachel's shorts and panties. He dragged his mouth along the inside of her thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she panted heavily and gazed up at him. He looked up at her and smiled, crawling back up to her.

Rachel could see Sam's erection almost bursting at the seam of his jeans, and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down as far as she could. Sam finished the job, throwing the article of clothing across the room. She gently and slowly traced her finger over his straining dick from the outside of his boxers. Having her hand just barely touching him over his underwear was such a sweet agony. _Pure torture, _he thought, but loved it all the same, "baby, please," he whispered, urging her to pull of his boxers for him.

She moved her hand under the elastic of his boxers, smirking when she heard him groan at the pleasure. He pressed his lips against hers, before sliding one of his thick fingers into her center, once again. Rachel gasped.

He swallowed thickly. "We prob'ly should stop..." he eked out.

She leaned into him again, her lips landing on the side of his neck, just to the side of his Adam's apple. He moaned quietly next to her ear.

"I need to stop, Rae," he said, moving his hand out of her center. "I'm sorry."

She didn't want to let go of him, but she did so reluctantly. She felt the wetness at the tip of his cock and wondered if that was the reason why he wanted to stop.

Sam pulled Rachel's shirt up and over her head, her bra following, shortly. He pulled off his boxers, before lying down on the couch, pulling her on top of him.

"Are you ready, baby?" he whispered.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, frantically, gripping the base of Sam's cock in her hand, guiding it into her soaked center.

"Oh, Sam," she whispered, throwing her head back in pleasure, "your cock is so fucking big!" she moaned loudly, her hips moving in little circles against his, her nails digging into his skin.

"Baby," he groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet hers, "uuhhhhh…" Sam felt her insides tighten around his insanely hard member, and his thighs trembled, as the pleasure began to grow more overwhelming, "tight," he mumbled quietly.

"Fuck… oh… oh shit… Sam!" Rachel screamed as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. Her nails slid down his rippling abdominals, leaving little red marks where her nails had just been.

"Jesus fucking Christ, your pussy feels so good!" Sam groaned loudly, admiring the way his cock looked as it disappeared into her pussy over and over again, shiny, and completely coated with her juices.

Rachel bit her lip, her hips pushing against his. A few thrusts later, the sensation was too much for Rachel, and she lost all control, screaming out Sam's name as she began to cum around him.

"Yeah baby…that's it… oh fuck…come for me…come on my cock…" a few seconds later, the overwhelming feeling of the warmth spilling around him was too much for Sam, and he came with a loud, "fuck, baby!" escaping his lips.

"Sam," Rachel whispered once she regained control of her body and breathing level, "I have… no words…"

"Me either," the blonde boy agreed, "it felt so good, baby."

"I know," she nodded, "now I guess it's a good thing that you harassed me into making love, tonight."

"I didn't harass you," he shook his head and smirked, "you wanted me so bad… all you needed was a little persuasive touching."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, perve."

"Rachel," Sam smiled and looked down at her bump, "just one more month left… I'm so excited…"

"Me too," the brown eyed girl smiled up at her husband. She was still amazed at how genuinely excited he was about the new baby.

"You know… we never picked out a name for her…" he thought for a quick moment, "what should we name her?"

"You know, I've never thought about it," she shook her head, "I've actually always really liked the name Elizabeth; and I'm sure that it would make your mother really happy."

"Nah," he shook his head, "I think that would be kind of weird… it's like… I'd feel like I'm talking to my mom whenever I'm talking to the baby."

"Alright," she shrugged, "what do you like… and I swear to god, if you say Princess Leia, I'll punch you in the stomach."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "that's called spousal abuse…"

"Seriously, Sam."

"Okay… I think that Jessica is a pretty name for a girl."

"Eh," Rachel shook her head, "sounds too much like Jesse, and that's the last person I want our daughter to remind us of."

"Fair enough," he nodded in agreement.

"I like the name Ruth…"

"I thought you were giving birth to a baby, not an eighty five year old woman."

"So I'm guessing that's a no for Ruth?"

"Yeah."

"What about Evangeline?"

"Evan _what_?"

"Evangeline."

"Evangeline? Is that even a real name."

"For your information, Samuel, Evangeline is my grandmother's middle name, and it's beautiful."

"Alright," he sighed, "what about Lucy?"

"Sam, that's Quinn's name!"

"Oh yeah… what about Rachel?"

"Sam," the short girl sighed and shook her head, "that's _my_ name; before you say anything else, Brittany and Santana are also out of the question."

"No, I'm serious," he took her hand in his, "what if we named the baby after you… I mean, I love the name Rachel, and-"

"As flattered as I am," she kissed his hand, "that would definitely get confusing… besides… if you think about it, it's actually kind of disturbing… when you're moaning my name while we're having sex… you'll… you'll also be moaning your daughter's name, too."

"You sick, sick pervert."

"Oh, the irony," Rachel smirked.

"So…" Sam sighed, "picking out baby names is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, "but we have a whole month to pick a good name for her."

"A great one," Sam gently ran his fingers through his wife's hair, "we have to pick a _great_ name."

"I know we will, Sammy," she gently moved the blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "I love you."

He gently kissed her neck, "I love you too, baby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

On August 7, 2015, Rachel went into labor… or, at least, she thought she had.

At about six o'clock P.M., the small girl had begun to squirm around, at the dinner table, letting out small whimpers of pain, every once in a while.

"Rachel?" Sam had looked into her eyes, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she had nodded, "I'm fine…" she felt another contraction, "a-actually, I… I think… I feel… I think the baby's coming."

"What?" the green eyed boy had almost jumped out of his seat, "but… but it's too early… you're not due until September… that's a whole month 'till now…"

"I know…" she nodded, "but sometimes this happens, "Sam, the car… we need to get to the hospital…" she had winced in pain as she felt another contraction coming, "Sam, we need to go NOW!"

"O-okay…" he lifted Olivia out of her chair, "Liv… we're gonna go somewhere, and we need to get there as soon as possible; so I need you to go put your shoes on as fast as you can; can you do that for me?"

"Okay, daddy," she nodded and ran down the hallway and into her room.

"Sam," Rachel grabbed on to her husband's shirt, "Sam, please, just take me to the hospital!"

"We're going, baby," he had held her close to him, "I promise, we'll be out of here in a few minutes; Livy's just getting her shoes on."

"Oh!" she screamed, "oh dear god, Sam, it hurts!"

"Come here, Rachie," he kissed her cheek, "in a few hours, the baby will be out, and it'll all be over."

After the blonde boy had driven as fast as he could to the hospital . Once they made it into the hospital, Sam ran up to the first person that he saw and said, "she… she's having a baby!" he pointed to Rachel.

The woman (who was actually a nurse, but Sam was too nervous to pay attention) put Rachel in a wheelchair, and wheeled her into a room. After about an hour, a doctor told her that it was just a false labor scare, and that this sometimes happened to women who were fairly far along in their pregnancy; he had also said that she should stay in bed and take it easy for the next week or so.

After a while, the contractions eventually subsided, and Sam drove Rachel and Olivia home.

So now, Rachel was lying in bed, bored out of her mind, trying to find something to do. She had tried to get out of bed and go somewhere- anywhere that wasn't her bedroom; she had been staying in there for four freaking days, already- but Sam hadn't let her. "I'm not taking any risks with my baby momma," were his exact words.

Just then, she heard the door open, and little pitter patter of tiny feet on the carpeted floor, "mommy?"

"Yes, pretty girl?"

"Can I lay down with you?" she stretched her arms out to her mother.

"I thought you were lying down with daddy," she shook her head in confusion.

"He fell asleep; an' now he snoring really loud."

"Oh," she let out a light laugh. Rachel had gotten used to the blonde boy's loud snoring; he didn't do it every night, but it did come pretty often, "well, you know it's getting late; he must be tired," she lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"Are you sick?" Olivia asked, genuine concern filling her emerald green eyes.

"What?" she shook her head, "why would you think that?"

"'Cause all you do is stay in bed."

"Well," Rachel smiled down at Olivia, gently stroking her chocolate brown hair, "the baby's getting bigger; and sometimes, when a baby is in her mommy's belly, things get… well, difficult, for her, and she needs to stay in bed for a few days."

"Bad baby!" Olivia yelled at Rachel's bump.

"Olivia?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "why would you say that?"

"'Cause she's making you sick."

"But I'm not sick; just a little tired, is all."

"But you were screaming, and saying that the baby was coming, and it hurt so bad…"

"Oh…" she bit her lip, and shook her head, not exactly sure how to answer that question, "well… I was just really nervous… but the baby doesn't know what's going on, Olivia; she didn't mean it."

"Is the baby gonna be pretty?" Olivia asked.

"You know what," she kissed the top of her head, "I bet that the baby is going to be beautiful; just like you."

"Can I play with her?"

"Well," she thought for a brief moment, "eventually yes."

"Is she gonna be as fun as Beth?"

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged, "let's see."

"Well," they heard a voice from the doorway, "I see what's going on, Livy; you left me for mommy."

"What can I say?" Rachel shrugged, "I'm obviously more fun to be around; plus, I don't snore."

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes, "so," he yawned and rubbed his face, "I'm goin' to bed," he looked down at Olivia, "is she sleeping here, tonight?"

"Why not?" she sighed, "she's already in her pajamas, and- Olivia, don't eat your boogers!"

"Why not? They taste good."

"Because it's gross, and it could get you sick."

"Yeah, I've gotta agree with your mom, on this one," Sam nodded, "that's nasty."

"And that's coming from the guy who used to pee on grasshoppers."

"See that, Olivia; you see how mommy likes to make fun of me?"

"Oh, come here," she gave him a quick peck on the lips as he slipped into bed next to her and Olivia.

Sam wrapped his arm around the two of them before saying, "goodnight, beautiful girls."

"G'night, daddy."

"Goodnight, Sam."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Good morning, baby," Sam whispered into his wife's ear. Rachel smiled at him, rubbing her eyes, trying to make her sight a little less blurry.

"Morning, Sammy," she rested her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes, chocolate brown meeting emerald green.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently rubbing his hand over her baby bump.

"Okay," she shrugged, "baby's moving around a lot, this morning."

Sam smiled down at her. When she lay supine on their bed, Sam couldn't believe how her belly had enlarged; he loved it. It was a unique Rachel that only he could make happen. At times, he caught himself staring at her, as she cooked dinner, or did laundry or slept, and was in awe of how beautiful she was. He had heard the term "glowing" before to describe a pregnant lady but had never actually seen someone "glow," until now. In his eyes, she was radiant.

Other than her belly, her features hadn't really changed that much; her ankles had swollen up, a bit, but that was about it. Her chocolate brown hair was still always shiny, her eyes still large and bright.

She did, however, have mood swings every so often; actually, it was happening more and more as she got further into her pregnancy; within a matter of minutes, she could be as happy as him at a comic book convention, and then as grumpy as Olivia had been with her itchy cast on, right before her nap.

"So, we're both off, today," he ran his fingers through her hair, chucking as she hummed happily, snuggling even closer to his chest, "what do you want to do?"

"Stay in bed with you," she mumbled.

"Like… you just want to have sex, all day?"

"No, Samuel," she sighed, "just want to snuggle."

"All day? Under the covers, in the summertime?"

"Well… yes; thank you for stating the obvious."

"But what about your hot flashes?"

"Don't talk about them," she growled.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow, "babe, you don't have to be embarrassed; all pregnant women go through that."

"And women going through menopause," the brown eyed girl mumbled.

"Would you just stop? Pregnant and the… the lady parts problem are two different things… you're twenty one years old, and won't have to worry about that for a long, _long_ time."

"The lady parts problem? Really Sam?"

"I'm not saying the word, Rachel."

"Good… I don't want to hear about it," she sighed, "sometimes I really do feel like shit, though; and god, do my breasts hurt, today."

"Well, you know, I can help you-"

"No thank you, Sam," she let out an aggravated sigh, "I'd really rather not have you… sucking… on my breasts, right now."

"Speaking of which," he smirked, "last night was pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah," Rachel's cheeks turned a light crimson and a smile graced her lips as she remembered the events of the night before… every time they made love had just been so… wonderful; neither of them could deny how wonderful the feeling of closeness and pleasure was, no matter how hard they tried.

"See?" he rubbed her back, placing a soft kiss on her temple, "I always take care of my woman; when she's sick; when she's having a bad day; and when she just needs some Sam Evans lovin'."

"Hey, here's an idea; let's _not_ talk as if I'm not in the room, okay?" she rolled her eyes.

"Alright… then how about you and me… the two of us…" he pointed to himself, and then to Rachel, "continue on from last night."

"Seriously?" she couldn't help but laugh a little, "you still want more? I was sure that you wouldn't be able to handle any more, after the intenseness of last night."

"Well…" he shrugged, "maybe I really wasn't able to stand without getting _really_ weak in the knees, just a couple of hours ago, but I'm back, baby."

"See?" she giggled, "this is why I don't like sleeping naked; it just makes you even hornier, which I didn't think was possible."

"Rachel," he sighed, "I don't think you really understand the concept of 'sex'."

"Oh really, now?" she raised her eyebrows, "enlighten me."

"You're a hot naked lady… I'm a guy… a studly guy… we're both naked and in bed, so… it would be an insult to sex gods around the world if we didn't do a little something something, right now."

"I don't think so, Sam."

"Please?" he pouted.

"Nope," she shook her head, "pouting won't work; not this time."

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Whining won't help you, either," she smiled, "damn you're needy."

"You and your hot body _make_ me needy," he attempted to reach over and hold one of her breasts in his hand, but the small girl slapped it away. Sam was persistent. He reached up, again, and once again, she slapped it.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" she sighed.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Well, you might as well; I'm in no mood for intercourse."

"That's what you said the last time-"

"But I mean it, this time!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, so he wouldn't be able to get to it.

"Baby, you seem stressed," he pressed his lips against her neck, "I think that you need a release."

"That's what musicals on D.V.D. are for," she looked at the television, "in fact, we should watch one right now."

Sam wouldn't have it; he knew a half horny Rachel when he saw one. He pressed his hands against her crotch area, rubbing slow circles over her clit.

"Oooooh, Sam," Rachel moaned, turning her attention away from the T.V. She never did get around to watching any of those D.V.D.s, that day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Welp," Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sam after putting her daughter to bed, "Olivia's asleep."

"That's good," he smiled.

"You know," the small girl rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "we should enjoy this time we have alone together, at night."

"Why?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Because, the baby will be up for practically the entire night; and if she's anything like Livy, then she'll _definitely _be a screamer."

"Damn," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Huh," she smirked.

"What?"

"I was half expecting you to say "just like you" after I said that she'll be a screamer."

"That's sick."

"Wow, this is interesting."

"Huh?"

"As soon as the topic of our children come up, you become more mature… I'm going to have to look into this more."

"Mean," he sighed, "I'm gonna go take a shower…" he got up off of the couch, "you wanna come with me?" he asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No, Sam," she shook her head and sighed.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "come in if you change your mind."

"Don't count on it perve," she let out a light laugh.

A few minutes later, Rachel heard a knock on the door. She put down the book she was about to read, walked up to the door, and then opened it, to see Brittany, Santana, and Quinn standing in front of her.

"Guys?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"The wedding pictures just came in," the Latina explained, "took the guy long enough…"

"Santana," Quinn sighed, "they're wedding pictures, not pictures that you develop at a pharmacy for five dollars."

"Anyway," she continued, "we thought it would be cool if we all looked at them, together."

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head and sighed, "It's getting late."

"Rachel, it's eight o'clock," Brittany pointed out, "are you seriously going to make us pressure you into looking at pictures at eight o'clock; they don't even have any hot naked strangers on them? Motherhood's made you soft."

"Even though there are _so_ many things wrong with that sentence, she's kind of right," Quinn nodded, "I mean, Sam won't mind, right?"

"I guess not," Rachel looked back into the living room, "alright; come on," she motioned for them to come into the apartment.

The four girls moved to the couch, and began to bury themselves in a sea of pictures, talking about the dresses, music, flowers, etc.

"Hey babe?" they heard a voice coming from down the hallway, and footsteps coming toward them. Rachel bit her lip, partly from surprise, and partly because she was trying to hold back a laugh. The blonde boy was standing in the middle of the living room, his hair still damp, completely _naked_, "did you do anything to my pokemon underwear, because they're kind of-" he looked up from the boxers, and at the four woman in front of him, before letting out a high pitched shriek.

Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth, to hide a small giggle; during their relationship, especially during their intimate moments, she had heard him make a lot of different sounds; but none quite like _that_.

Brittany giggled; Quinn raised her eyebrows, shook her head, and then looked away; Santana just simply crossed her arms and smirked, her eyes not leaving Sam's naked body.

"Rachel!" he quickly placed the underwear in front of his crotch area, "w-what's going on? When did they get here?"

"Wow, trouty," the darker girl continued to smirk, "looks like your mouth isn't the only thing that's huge."

"How can she even fit it all in her mouth?" Brittany whispered to a very flustered Quinn, not so quietly. Sam's cheeks grew redder by the minute.

"Really, Brittany?" the other blonde shook her head in disbelief, "are you really going to try and make this moment more awkward than it already is."

"I have a bright idea, Samuel," Rachel smirked, "why don't you just put those boxers on?"

"Oh," he looked down at the multicolored material in his hands, "okay, but… make them turn around… I don't want to show any more nuttage than I already have.

Quinn had already turned around a while ago, and Brittany reluctantly did the same… Santana snorted, continuing to stare at the green eyed boy, "Rachel," he hissed, "make her turn around!"

"Santana," the Jewish girl sighed, giving her friend a knowing look. Santana sighed, but eventually turned around, too.

"There," Rachel smiled up at him, "now you can hang out with us."

"Hell no," he shook his head, "I'm watching T.V. in the bedroom," and with that, Sam ran out of the room before he could make eye contact with any of the other women.

"Well," Quinn rubbed her forehead, still a little shaken from what had just happened, "that was awkward."

"Wow," Santana began to smirk again, "now I know why you put up with all of his nerd fetishes; if I had ever done it with somebody with a cock that big, I would have done whatever they wanted, too."

"It looks like a lot of fun," Brittany nodded.

"Dear god," she sighed, "not only is my husband a pervert, but most of my friends are too; but I suppose they're all my perverts."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? The next couple of chapters are going to be a lot more exciting, plot-wise. Please review! It literally takes about two seconds, and it means so much when you do Your reviews are what keep me writing. Think of it as an equation: the more you write, the more I write. Thank you so much for taking time to read. I hope you enjoyed it :)!<strong>


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Hey guys! So, I couldn't resist; I'm farther than where I expected myself to be at this point, and I got a lot of great reviews for the last chapter, so I've decided to update again. **

**This chapter is rated M; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter Twenty Nine:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Twenty Nine

Sam was sitting on the living room couch, watching a screening of Avatar on TBS, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up off the couch, walked up to the door, and opened it, "Quinn?" he shook his head in confusion when he saw the blonde girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Sam," she smiled at him, before looking down at her feet; she still felt a bit awkward around him. Quinn had no idea how Brittany and Santana had brushed it right off; he had been completely naked, for gods sakes! He was somebody's husband! Sure, Rachel had found it to be quite hysterical, but she saw him naked all the time… it… it was just weird.

"Um... Rachel's not here right now, so…" he looked down at his feet, as well… he just couldn't get the fact that this woman had seen his junk… that any of them had; yeah, he knew that he was going to have to get over it, eventually; they were Rachel's friends, and he didn't want to complicate things for her, "… should I, like, take a message, or something?"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "I actually came here to talk to you."

"Okay?" he raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

"Can I come on?"

"Oh!" he shook his head, "yeah… sorry about that; things have been kind of crazy around here, lately, with the baby coming, and all; my head's in a million places, right now."

"It's fine," she reassured him, "I totally understand," she walked into the apartment.

"So…" he sat down on the couch, urging her to sit down next to him, "what's all of this about?"

"Okay, so… Santana and I were talking, and… we want to throw Rachel a baby shower."

"Oh…" he nodded in understanding, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow; that's… that's really nice of you guys; when do you want to do it?"

"We're not sure… maybe… in about a week from Saturday; we were hoping that maybe we could have it here."

"Well…" the green eyed boy sighed, "she has an appointment at the baby doctor, at eleven that day."

"That's perfect," the hazel eyed girl smiled, "you just tell us where you keep the spare key, take her to her appointment, and we'll set everything up; she won't suspect a thing."

"I don't know…" he sighed, "the last time we told Brittany where we hid that key, she invited herself in about three or four times a week, and ate every single piece of candy, and cookie we had."

"_I'll _take care of the key," Quinn promised, "I'll even take care of Olivia; you can drop her over at our apartment on your way to the doctor's."

"A baby shower, _and_ a babysitter?" he chuckled, "man, you guys are generous."

"Please," she shrugged, "I love Olivia; she's the cutest thing… and she has quite the personality, too; just last week, when Puck and I were taking care of her, she put on a little dance show for us."

"Yeah," he nodded and chuckled again, "Rachel's thinking of putting her in dance classes, next year."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I… I actually want to have one of our own… not now, but in a few years."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely curious, "wow; what does Puck think?"

"I… I actually haven't talked to him about it…"

"Why?"

"I don't know," the blonde girl shrugged, "it's never come up, I guess."

"Oh," he sighed, "you should tell him."

"I… I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why would you say that?" he shook his head, "Puckerman loves kids."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Quinn sighed, "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure; what is it?"

"How… how do you know if you're… if you're ready to be a parent?"

"Well…" he thought for a moment, "I… I don't think that I've ever actually been 'ready'… in fact, it took me two whole years to grab myself by the balls, and man up enough to go _meet_ my daughter for the first time… and, you know… for the first few months… I had no idea what the hell I was doing; parenthood isn't just a hat that you can take on and off."

"So you're saying that we should wait?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," Sam shook his head, "what… what I'm trying to say is that… you can never really be ready; having a kid… it's like a learning process; you don't just suddenly know everything, as soon as the baby comes out… it… when you both feel that the time is right, then… just go for it, I guess… I'm not really sure… neither of Rachel's pregnancies were planned… they both just kind of happened, you know?"

"Right," she nodded, "but you two are happy about it now, right?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, "it's… I… I can't wait for the new baby to come… it's… besides, Rachel, and Olivia, this baby is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that… that Rachel's happy; you deserve each other, Sam… you have no idea how bad I feel about everything I've done to Rachel… and you too, I guess."

"Yeah, I never understood why you wanted to hook up with me. I mean, we look like brother and sister, for gods sake."

"I know," she laughed, "we kind of do; I guess I just… I think it was a combination of the fact that you were the quarterback, and that it would really get to Rachel if we started dating."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding.

"You know… back in high school, I didn't understand why you would risk your reputation just to be with Rachel… but now that I'm with Puck... I get it… when you're in love… no one else's opinion matters."

"Exactly," he chuckled.

"Well," Quinn stood up, "I'd better get going; either Santana or I will all you a little later to confirm, everything."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"Tell Rachel I said hi."

"Will do."

And with that, the blonde girl left. Sam sighed as he sank back into the couch… facing Quinn wasn't so hard… but then again, she wasn't the one making comments about his wang… now all he had to do was look both Brittany and Santana in the eye, and then hopefully everything could go back to normal.

Now on to different matters… how was he supposed to keep Rachel's baby shower a secret… that woman could always see right through him. Sure, he rarely ever lied to her, and it was never about anything major… but those few times that he _did_ lie to her? She could tell that something was up.

He was going to have to try, though; Quinn and Santana had obviously put a lot of time and thought into it, and he didn't want to ruin it; plus, Rachel had been lugging that baby around for over eight months; if anyone deserved a party, right then, it was her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel asked her husband as she looked up at him from the large padded chair in the middle of the baby doctor's office, "what's going on?"

"W-what?" he stuttered, "nothing's going on… why… why would you think that something's going on?" _Crap! _He thought, internally kicking himself for doing whatever he must have done to raise any suspicions. He had been pretty good about keeping the shower from her, during the course of the week; it was now the day of the party, and he… he guessed that she must have noticed something about him, that was different… god, what was he supposed to do, now?

"Because I know you, Sam," she sighed, and looked up at his phone in his right hand, "and who do you keep texting?"

"Um… Quinn and Santana," he answered, truthfully.

"Oh really? What about?" she smirked, "are you talking about your penis?"

"Not funny, Rachel," Sam shot Rachel an unamused look, "not funny at all… I thought you agreed that you'd never speak of it."

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that," she smiled up at him, "I think that you're making stuff up, Samuel."

"Hey, you know what?" he leaned down so his face was closer to hers, "you should be proud that all of those women were ogling your man; I might have been severely traumatized, but I heard all of those comments they were making; hell babe, I'm a freaking giant."

"Well isn't someone cocky, today?" she giggled, "no pun intended."

Just then, they heard the door open, and saw the doctor walk in.

"How are we all doing, today?" he asked, taking a look at his clipboard, for a second.

"Pretty good," Rachel sighed as she looked at her bump; she really did wish that the baby could just come out, already.

"You've only got about a month left," he turned on the sonogram machine after squirting the blue substance onto her bump, "how do you feel?"

"Honestly… pretty uncomfortable," Rachel bit her lip and looked down at her bump, "we're just kind of waiting for something to happen; I'm hoping that it won't be too long."

"You know," doctor Baker looked up at the monitor for a moment, "there is _one_ way that you might be able to move things along a little bit… it won't be effective, now, but in a couple of weeks, it very well could be."

"We'll try anything," Sam nodded.

"Well… it's been proven that having intercourse around the end of the pregnancy can sometimes cause the baby to come out a little earlier than planned. I know that it might be a little awkward at this stage, but it's just something to think about."

"Oh," the brown eyed girl blushed a little, "well… you… you see… we… we sort of…"

"We're actually… still… kind of… still… active…" Sam finished.

"Oh…" doctor Baker paused for a moment, "that's pretty good then, I suppose; should move the baby along, nicely-"

"Wait a minute," the blonde boy interrupted, "when you said that it would get the baby out early… you didn't mean that she would come out _too_ early, right?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "it will just speed it up a few days… nothing major… she'll be completely developed by then; speaking of which," he looked up at the monitor, again, "let's take a look at her."

Sam took Rachel's hand in his as he stared at their daughter on the screen, "there she is," he sighed happily.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "that's our girl."

"I… I know that this might be, like, the fifteenth time we've came here, but… it's still so amazing, Rach… I mean, look at that; that's _our_ baby in there."

"This is why I really wanted you to stay in Lima, during my last pregnancy… I wanted you to be able to see this."

"But I'm here now, baby," he whispered into her ear, "and I'm never leaving."

"I know, Sammy," Rachel whispered back, "and you have absolutely no idea how thankful I am for that," she smiled as she felt him kiss her knuckles, "I'm so glad that you get to experience this with me, this time."

"Me too, Rachie," he smiled back down at her, "me too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Rachel asked during the ride back home from the baby doctor's office.

"Doing what?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"You know," she studied his features, "smiling at me."

"Because you're so beautiful, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "as flattered as I am, I highly doubt that's it… something else is up…" oh my god," she gasped, "you… you took Olivia out of preschool, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Oh, Sam," she shook her head in disappointment, "I can't believe that you would do this; you can't smother her for the rest of her life! You need to learn to let go!"

"Rachel," he sighed and shook his head, "I didn't take Livy out of preschool; as much as I want to- and believe me, I really, really want to- I didn't; I'd never do something behind your back, like that."

"Well… she sighed, "okay… I believe you; and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."  
>"Don't sweat it," he took one hand off of the steering wheel, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "you have no idea what you carrying my baby means to me."<p>

"And you have no idea what having you right next to me means to _me_."

"Mmm," he kissed her forehead, before turning his attention back to the road.

Just then, he felt her hand slip from his knee to his crotch area. He knew that it wasn't intentional… her hand just happened to slip down there. But when he felt her accidently rub the crotch of his pants, he couldn't help but bite his lip as he felt his cock begin to harden a little bit.

"Mmm," he stifled a moan, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm so excited about this baby," she gently began to run her hand up and down his thigh, "I hope she gets your mouth, just like Olivia did."

"Really?" he squirmed in his seat, a little, using his leg to rub his head with his jeans, trying to feel some kind, any kind, of friction; _great_, he thought, _now it's getting even harder._

Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just show up at their apartment like this. Just a couple of weeks ago, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had already seen him completely naked… what the hell were they going to think when they saw him walk in with a raging boner? And, oh god, what was Shelby going to think?

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion when she saw her husband begin to squirm around in the seat, "are you alright, Sam?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his erection becoming painful, now.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the bulge in between Sam's legs. She was taken off guard when she saw it, but she had to admit… seeing him taking care of his urges (well, sort of) was a _huge_ turn on for her, "nice boner, Sam," she smirked, waiting to see his reaction.

"Um," he stopped what he was doing and looked at her, quickly, "I… I… you…" he swallowed, "sorry," he forced himself to smile, "he sort of has a mind of his own… you already kind of knew that from experience, I guess."

"Yeah," she bit her lip, and nodded. She rubbed her thighs together, a little bit, trying to ignore the wetness that was currently present on her now aching core. _As soon as we get home_, she told herself silently, fighting the urge to jump his bones at that very moment

"So," he sighed as he continued to watch the road, trying to distract himself from the increasing ache in his groin, "I asked Brittany what she thought we should name the baby."

"Oh really?" Rachel whimpered, dying to take off her soaked panties, "a-and what did she say?"

"Well, she had two ideas. Brittany Santana, and Lord Tubbington," he continued to rub his rough jeans against his throbbing cock, wishing that he could just wrap his hand around it.

"Oh," she nodded, her self-control suddenly shattering to the ground in one million pieces. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. They were a married couple, both desperate for sex, but too stupid to say anything about it, "Sam," she whispered, "pull over."

"What?" before Sam could figure out what was going on, Rachel pried one of his hands off of the steering wheel, and pressed it against her crotch area, "oh," he felt the pink material, gently rubbing his pointer finger over her center.

"Sa-aa-am," the brown eye girl moaned. She unzipped his zipper, threading out his straining dick. She wrapped her hand around it, beginning to move her hand up and down.

"Oooooh," he groaned, before sticking his hand down her panties, feeling her pussy; oh god, she was sopping, dripping wet. He pressed a finger into her tight heat, smiling when he felt her trap his hand in between her knees.

"God, Sam," Rachel squeezed his cock even tighter, "feels so good."

"Baby," he moaned, adding another finger, circling her clit, "baby, I'm so fucking close!"

"Sam, I'm gonna cum… oh god, I'm gonna cum… faster, Sam!"

"C'mon, Rach…c'mon baby…that's it…_Oh Christ, _that's it, baby," he encouraged in her ear, his hips twitching when he felt her hand move faster on his hard penis.

And then… it snapped. They came at the same time, their worlds coiling into an array of moans and groans.

"Shit, babe," Sam breathed, smiling when he felt her lean in and rest her head on his chest, "you're so fucking good."

"You too," she giggled.

"You know… I bet that if we made a video tape, it'd go viral."

"God, no," she shook her head, "I don't want a bunch of people seeing us having sex."

"Well, you know what the doctor said," he smirked, "if you want that baby to come out anytime soon, we're going to have to start doing it a lot more."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged.

"Well," she kissed his head before moving to the backseat, "we might as well practice, to get ready for next month," she smirked.

"Seriously?" he shook his head, "Rae, don't mess with me."

"I'm not, Sammy," she smiled, "I want you, right here, right now… and I _don't _want to wait anymore."

"God, I love it when you take control," he groaned before climbing back with her.

"Sam, I can't wait until we get home… give it to me now," she spread out her legs, providing him easy access.

_Good_, he thought, glad that they were able to get it out of their systems before the shower, _because we won't be able to, when we get there._

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Where the hell are they?" Santana checked the time on her phone, "they should have been here by now."

"They'd better come soon; we didn't pile of presents in the trunk of our car for nothing," Kurt gestured to the eight wrapped items that Blaine was putting on the gift table.

"Damn, white boy," the Latina shook her head in disbelief, "you didn't have to get that many; now you're gonna make all of us look bad."

"I never miss an opportunity to go shopping," Kurt shrugged.

"Quinnie?" Olivia tapped on Quinn's shoulder, "that's a lotta presents."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled at the little girl, "I bet mommy and daddy will let you open some of them if you'd like." The pint sized brunette beamed.

"So Quinn… Santana…" Blaine smirked, "Brittany told me that the three of you saw Sam a couple of weeks ago."

"We see Sam all the time," Quinn shook her head in confusion.

"What's your point, warbler boy?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No… I meant that you saw _all_ of him…"

"What?" Shelby almost choked on her own saliva.

"Oh dear god," the hazel eyed girl buried her face into her hands, "do we really have to talk about it, again? It's not something that I want to remember."

"Don't worry Shelby," Brittany patted the older woman on the shoulder, "I'll tell you all about it; it'll be like you saw the actual thing."

"I don't think that's possible, Britt," Santana shook her head and let out a light laugh.

"And please," Shelby shook her head, "I really don't need to know."

Just then, they saw the doorknob turn, and some talking on the other side of the door. They looked at each other, before their eyes made their way back to the door.

As the door opened, and Sam and Rachel walked into the living room, the group shouted "surprise," smiling at the two of them.

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "what's going on?"

"This…" Sam pressed his lips against her ear, "this is your baby shower, Rae."

"Huh… really?" she smiled up at him, and then at their friends, "you… you guys really care about me that much… that… that you would plan this entire party for me?"

"Berry, why are you talking crazy?" Santana rolled her eyes, "you're my freaking best friend, for god sakes! Of course I care about you!"

"Seriously, Rachel," Noah nodded in agreement, "you've been my friend for so long… hell, you gave me my first kiss!"

"You did?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that Finn gave you your first kiss," Quinn walked up to her.

"So did I," Shelby added.

"No, it was Noah… we were three," Rachel smiled at the memory, "I… I pushed him out of that tree house that his uncle had built for us that summer… and then kissed him when he cried."

"Yup," Noah smirked, "even back then, no woman could resist the puckasaurous."

"Oh jeez," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"The sad thing is," Quinn whispered into her ear, "he calls himself that in the bedroom, too…"

"Looks like we both have weirdoes," the brown eyed girl giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds just about right."

"Hey mommy," Olivia looked up at her mother, "do you wanna open the presents, now?"

"Kid's got a point," Santana nodded, "what are we all doing, just standing around? Let's crack open one of those pink beauties."

"Wait!" Brittany exclaimed, "open mine first… it's cooler than anyone else's."

"Seriously, Britt?" the darker girl sighed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"She just wants you to open it, so she can play with the toys and stuffed animals."

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, "you just ruined it."

"It's okay, Brittany," Rachel walked up to her, "we'll pretend that we never heard that; right, Sam?"

"What?" Sam shook his head, "sorry… I wasn't paying attention… I can't get the thought of Rachel pushing Puck out of my head… I really, really wish that I was there."

"Hey, I don't know if you know this or not, but your chick is freaking strong! I had no way to defend myself!"

"Yes, Puck," Quinn smirked, "Rachel's scary… ninety pounds of pure fury."

"You…" he pouted, "you girls are mean!"

Rachel smiled and turned to Sam, "you don't think I'm mean, do you?"

"Of course not, baby," he kissed her lips, "you're… you're, like, the sweetest girl, ever… except when you're having one of your mood swings… then you kind of scare me a little…"

"Aw," she took his hand in hers, "Sam; you're sweet too…" she thought for a quick second, "you're not saying that, just to get laid tonight, are you?"

"Of course not; I always mean what I- wait, I might get laid, tonight?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "we'll see, perve."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel smiled and sighed as she looked around the couch. She and Sam were sitting on it, surrounded by an array of wrapping paper. She couldn't even count the amount of gifts that they had opened; a baby bathtub, a little pink bathrobe, and some tub toys from Santana; many, _many_ stuffed animals from Brittany (the two women couldn't agree on a present); a baby bag, a 'baby's firsts' book and bottles from Quinn and Noah. More baby clothes from Kurt and Blaine that Sam had ever seen in his lifetime, and a two hundred dollar gift card to toys 'R' us from Shelby, to buy whatever they wanted.

"We have some pretty great friends, huh?" she whispered into her husband's ear.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and look at all of this stuff… look how tiny these clothes are…" he picked up a tiny pink and yellow onesie with a picture of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet on it, "I can't… I can't believe that someone can actually be small enough to fit in something this… little."

"Yeah," Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, "I wonder how she'll look in it."

"Just as beautiful as you would."

"Really?" she smirked, "you think that I would look good in one of those? Because I don't even think it would fit on my leg."

"Mmm," he smiled down at her, pressing his forehead against hers, "you're so freaking adorable," he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get a room!" Santana snorted.

"That's hot," Brittany whispered.

"So, Rachel," Noah sighed, "I've always wanted to know… who was a better prom date… me or Evans?"

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that Puck took you to prom… how did that work out?"

"Well," Rachel sighed, "I had just broken up with Finn-"

"Because he's a dick, who sings and dances like a zombie that has to go poop," the Latina clarified.

"Yes, Santana," she rolled her eyes, "we know… anyway, I really wanted to go to prom, but I didn't have a date, and just thought that it would be awkward just to tag along with Brittany and Santana, seeing that they were a couple…"

"And then I asked her to go with me, as my date," Noah continued, "nothing romantic; just as friends…"

"Exactly," Rachel nodded, "and then we went, and… just had a pretty great time, I guess."

"You had a better time with him, than with me?" Sam asked.

"Well… no," she shook her head, "Sam, you know how much I enjoyed our junior prom…"

"Hey!" Noah crossed his arms, "I was a fucking gentleman, damn it."

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "you were… you both were… although, Noah wasn't feeling me up, afterwards, like you were, Sam."

"You know you loved it."

"Oh please," Shelby rubbed her temples, "let's not talk about this… I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Agreed," Quinn nodded.

"Oh," the older woman reached into her back pocket, "I almost forgot…" she looked at Sam and Rachel, "come on you two, I have something to show you in the kitchen."

"Okay?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "why do we need to go in the-"

"Just come on," Shelby rolled her eyes before leading the couple into the small kitchen, "so your mom sent this to me… she wished that she could have been here, today, but since she couldn't… she sent you this," she handed Sam a folded up envelope that had already been opened. He looked inside of it and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.

"That's… that's all for us…" Rachel asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Well… technically no," Shelby smiled, "she told me that she wanted it to go toward things for the baby."

"Huh," Sam shook his head, "it looks like we have a _lot _of shopping to do…"

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, "it's going to be so much fun," she smiled up at her mother, "thanks, mom… we… we really appreciate all of this… I mean, it's obviously not going to cover everything, but… it'll definitely help…"

"Just spend it wisely," Shelby smiled back at her, and then looked at Sam, "you'd better take care of her, Sam; and I'm not just talking about Rachel… in just a few weeks, you're going to have three girls to keep happy."

"I know," he sighed, "we're gonna need some more guys around here… I'm already outnumbered… imagine what it'll be like when the baby comes."

"Lucky you," Shelby smirked, "you may not know this, which… is actually my fault, I guess, because I really don't show it, but… I love you, Sam."

"You do?" his emerald green eyes grew as wide as beach balls.

"Yeah, I mean… you make my daughter so happy… I could see it as soon as I met you, whether I wanted to admit it, or not."

"Well… I love you, too," he smiled at her, "and I'm… I'm glad that you see how important Rachel is to me," he kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Sam," Rachel blushed a little, unable to wipe the dopey smile off of her face.

"Thank god you ended up with somebody that has a sense of maturity… I never liked that Flynn guy that you used to date back in high school… he… was... let's just say that he wasn't mature enough to date someone like you... plus… I didn't like it when he tried to act as if he were Olivia's father."

"I hated that, too," the younger brunette nodded, "he even tried to get me and Olivia to move in with him… I mean, I guess it was a nice gesture, but we'd only dated for three months… it wasn't even serious…"

"And it's not like Olivia took well to him," Shelby let out a light laugh, "I remember how much she would cry whenever he would pick her up…"

Sam beamed, "that's my girl… she's smart, to," he smirked, "I feel like crying when I see Finn… in fact, I almost did, that day he walked around the hallway in his underwear…"

"Seriously, Sam?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Some things just can't be unseen…" the blonde boy cringed at the thought of the stalky idiot kissing his wife, "you're very lucky that I'm insane."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "I suppose I am."

"You know you love me," he smirked.

"Yes," Rachel pressed her face against his chest, "I really do."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel," Sam sighed as he climbed into bed next to his wife. It had been a pretty hard day for the blonde boy. It had been Olivia's first day of preschool, and even though it was late at night, and he had long since picked her up, he was still having trouble accepting the fact that his daughter was now in school, "I don't think Livy should go back; she had a terrible time."

"What?" Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes, "Olivia told both of us she had a great time, Sam; she went on and on about her new friend, on the car ride home... what was his name, again? Tony?" she shook her head, "no, it was Tyler; definitely Tyler."

"You see?" he threw his arms up in frustration, "now she's talking to boys! I don't like this, Rachel... I know how boys think."

"Sam, he's three years old..."

"But they're all the same!" he responded, "I should know, I'm a guy!"

"Really?" the brown eyed girl smirked, "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I think you have," he pressed his lips against her neck, wrapping an arm around her body.

"Sam," she sighed, "I'm sorry, but it... It's just not happening, tonight; I'm tired, hot, and the baby's really bothering me, tonight."

"Oh," he sighed, "so... How was school?"

Rachel had started school about a week ago, and surprisingly, the students there were a lot cooler about her being pregnant then those back in high school; no one really commented on it except for a couple of students she had gotten herself acquainted with, during the course of the week. She wasn't taking too many classes; three classes at the school, and two online courses.

"Pretty good," she smiled and sighed.

"So..." he smiled, "at the end of the semester, am I going to have to sign your report card?"

"I don't think it works that way, Samuel," she shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

"So... How long do you think Puckerman's going to be staying here?" Sam looked at their bedroom door. Quinn and Noah were in the middle of a fight... Neither Sam nor Rachel knew all of the details, and quite frankly, they didn't have a clue why they were fighting in the first place... All they knew was that they were fighting, and that Noah was now staying at their apartment.

"I'm not sure," Rachel shook her head, "but hopefully they'll make up, and he'll go back to his apartment with Quinn... I love Noah, but I'm tired of cooking for him... He eats Kirstie Alley on pot..."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "and it's not smart to eat pregnant Rachel's food… trust me, I know from experience."

"It's also not a good idea to piss her off," she glared at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Fair enough…" he sighed, "so… don't take this the wrong way, but… there's absolutely no chance that I might get laid, tonight?"

"Not even the slightest," Rachel shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she's… whoa…" she pressed her hand against the bump, "that was a hard one…"

"Are you okay?" he rubbed her back.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "I'm fine… I'll see you in the morning, Sam; goodnight."

"Night, babe," he kissed her hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam!" Rachel screamed as she frantically shook her husband, trying to wake him up, "Sam, wake up!"

"What?" he whined, groggily, his eyes still closed, "do I have to go to the grocery store, again?"

"No, you have to take me to the hospital," she exclaimed before rubbing her bump, her face twisting and contorting in pain, "hurry, Sam!"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and sat up in bed, "what are you talking about?"

"I… I think I'm getting… those pains I was feeling earlier, this night… I'm almost one hundred percent sure that they were contractions…"

"So… so you're saying that… that the… the…"

"Sam…" she bit her lip, "the baby's coming."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? There's a lot of drama going on in the next chapter, and if you've been paying attention thus far, I think you can guess what it is :).<strong>

**Chapter thirty is finished; all I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll drop everything I'm doing, and post it; so PLEASE review.**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Holy mother of Overchele! Really guys? 510 reviews? That's unfreaking believable! You have no idea how much your feedback, suggestions, and encouraging words mean to me! Trust me, I would have updated A LOT sooner, if I could have! For some reason, fanfiction was acting up, and I couldn't log in! I hate to leave you guys waiting, especially after a cliff hanger! I really do hope that the events that occur in this chapter will make up for it!**

**Now on to chapter thirty:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty

"The… the baby?" Sam's eyes grew wide, "what am I supposed to do?" he asked, his voice quaking as he looked to Rachel for some sort of help.

"What do you think you're supposed to do, dummy?" the brown eyed girl snapped when she felt another contraction, "take me to the hospital."

Rachel's outburst sort of confused and hurt Sam a little bit, but he decided that now was not the time to dwell on any of that. O-okay… you… you stay there… I'm going to get dressed and tell Puck where we're going, so he'll know what to say when Olivia wakes up… then we'll go to the hospital… okay?"

"Just hurry, Sam!" she whimpered in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit," Sam mumbled as he quickly pulled his pants onto his legs, and then his shirt, before running into the living room, where Noah was sleeping on the pullout couch.

"Puckerman…" Sam shook his friend, "dude, wake up!"

"Huh?" the Jewish boy opened his eyes, "what the hell Evans?"

"The baby's coming!"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"The baby... Rachel's gonna have the baby."

"In your bed?" he shook his head, "that's just nasty, man; you'd better wash the sheets, afterwards."

"No, smartass!" he groaned in frustration, "Rachel's in labor, and I'm going to take her to the hospital… I need you to take care of Olivia when she wakes up.

"Oh," Noah nodded, "sure thing, dude."

"Thanks," Sam began to run out of the room, when the other boy spoke up.

"Good luck… you're gonna need it…"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that watching things come out of the fun slide isn't as fun as going in it yourself."

"Thanks for the tip," he snorted and ran back into the room that he and Rachel shared, "alright, babe," Sam sighed as he picked up his wife's suitcase that she had packed about a week ago, "I think we're ready to go."

"Sam, the baby bag!"

"What about it?"

"Go get it… oh, you remembered to install the car seat, didn't you… because they won't let us take the baby home, if you didn't."

"Yeah, I did," he nodded, "I'll go get the baby bag," he ran out of the room, and into the baby's _get your act together, Evans_, he thought as he picked up the green and pink baby bag that Noah and Quinn had given them, filled with diapers, a few outfits, baby wipes, diaper cream, and a few other small necessary items.

Sam helped Rachel out of bed and into his jeep, before starting up the ignition, and beginning to drive, "we'll be there in a few minutes, baby," he rubbed soothing circles over her back as she whimpered and squirmed in pain, "I promise."

"Sam!" she grasped his blue shirt in her small hands, "Sam, it hurts so bad!"

"I know, Rachie," he let her hold onto him as he drove down the road.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" she screamed, her nails now digging into his skin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "baby you're hurting me!"

"You don't fucking know pain!" she shrieked, "you have no fucking clue!"

"Alright, alright," he mumbled, "you don't need to yell at me…"

"Don't you _dare_ test me Samuel!" she glared at him.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I should have been more considerate… I'm just… I'm as nervous as you are, Rachel…"

"Why?" she asked as she breathed a little, the contraction subsiding.

"I don't know," he shrugged I guess it's just… I've never even held a baby, before."

"But you hold Olivia all of the time."

"Yeah, but…" he shook his head and sighed, "Olivia, she… she's not as breakable as a baby… a baby is… well… it's… one wrong move and I could kill her… Rachel, what if I do something wrong?"

"You won't do anything wrong," she gently stroked his face, "you're a fantastic father, and… I… I just know you well enough to see that… you're going to do fine, Sammy… oh… oh god…" she fisted his shirt, again, "can't you make this thing go any faster?"

"Rachel," he looked down at her and shook his head, "if I go any faster I'd be breaking the law."

"I don't fucking care about the law!" she screamed, "I just want to get to a doctor so he can give me those pain killers, god damn it!" she touched her bump and moaned in pain, "what's the point of paying all that money that can go one hundred and fifty miles per hour, when you can't even go above forty five!"

"You know what?" he sighed, again, "fuck it," he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, the wheels leaving skid marks on the asphalt of the road as the speed of the truck increased over twenty miles, "hang in there, baby," he gently rubbed her bump, before pressing a kiss on her temple, "just a couple minutes more."

Soon enough (well, it really depended on who you were asking; in Rachel's opinion, the ride to the hospital took much too long) the arrived at the hospital; Sam helped Rachel through the parking lot and the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. Once inside, the blonde boy found a line of wheelchairs on the right side of the main lobby; he took one, placed Rachel in it, and wheeled her up to a nurse, "my wife, she's… she's having a baby!"

"Sir, relax," the nurse reassured him, "just follow me, and I promise, she'll be fine."

_Crap, how loud was I yelling? _he questioned, silently _you need to calm the fuck down, Evans; you'll psych Rachel out._

"So," Sam asked as he followed the woman down a long hallway, "what's going to happen, now? Do we have to wait, or is she just going to pop out of her? Or are you going to, like, perform surgery on her? Speaking of which, I've always wondered, do you guys really talk about your personal lives when you're performing surgery, like on Grey's Anatomy?"

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he shrugged, "she… she watches it… and sometimes I… I watch it with her…"

She let out a light laugh, "I'm guessing you're a first time dad?"

"Yeah… well, not first time, dad, just… it's the first time that I've been there _during _the birth…"

"Ah," she nodded, opening the door to a room with a large bed, "I see."

"I got her," the green eyed boy told the nurse before lifting Rachel, bridal style, out of the wheelchair and onto the bed, "there you go, beautiful."

"Sam," she gasped, "please… just… just get her out of me! I can't take this anymore! It hurts so bad!"

"Well," the nurse sighed and shook her head, "it's going to take a while."

"How long?" Rachel asked, her hand clawing at her husband's, her chocolate brown hair falling into her eyes.

"By the looks of it…" she looked down at her crotch, "can you please take off your shorts and underwear so I can have a look?" the small girl nodded, and pulled down her shorts and panties, handing them to Sam, who placed them on the reclining chair next to the bed, "so… yeah, I'd say it's going to be about six hours."

"Six hours?" the Jewish girl clenched her teeth, "Samuel Joseph Evans, you are _never_ touching me again!"

"Aw babe, you don't mean that," he kissed her knuckles.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed, "from now on, we're going to be a completely celibate couple… I'm not going through all of this, again!"

"And on that note," the nurse sighed, "I think it's time for me to leave."

"What?" Sam began to panic, "but… but I don't know what the hell to do! I can't be alone with her! What if something happens, and-"

"Sam, you really need to just take a deep breath, and relax; everything's going to be okay… I'm going to call two nurses in here, and they should come in a few minutes; they're going to put Rachel into a hospital robe, and stay until the baby comes."

"Oh," Sam sighed in relief, "okay."

"Good luck, guys," she smiled at the two of them, "deep breaths, Rachel… you too, Sam," she left the room.

"She reminded me of you," he turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Really?" she shook her head in confusion, "why?"

"Because... I think… in a way… she was kind of making fun of me…" he ran his hair through her slightly sweaty hair, "so… how are you doing?"

"Better now," she smiled up at him, "the contraction just passed."

As Sam smiled down at his wife who was just hours away from giving birth to their second daughter, he couldn't help but remember all of the special moments they had spent together. The first time he had ever seen her, at the Lima Bean; their first kiss, in Rachel's bedroom; their first time making love, in the astronomy room; the first time that he had seen her face in two years, standing in the doorway of the apartment that they now shared; when they were in the hospital, just days after the accident on the way to Vegas, and he slipped into bed next to her; their wedding day, when her name was officially changed from Rachel Berry to Rachel Evans; their wedding night, when they made love for the first time as husband and wife; when they found out that Rachel was pregnant, again; when they found out that they were having another girl. The small girl had made him happier than he had ever been before; he was already the happiest, luckiest man that had ever lived… and now, he was about to become even happier than before. _Now that's something_, he smiled to himself, still keeping a firm grip on Rachel's hand.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, "oh my god, it hurts so bad! Get it out! Get it out!"

"You're getting closer, Rachel, you're getting closer," one of the nurses comforted her, "you only have about two more hours to go… the contractions are getting closer together, right?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes; she quickly wiped them away with her free hand.

"You're doing great, baby," Sam whispered into her ear.

"You," Rachel glared up at him, "you idiot! You did this to me, you stupid idiot!"

"Rachel, I know," he kissed her knuckles, "and I swear on my life, if I could switch places with you, right now, I'd do it in an instant."

"Oh, Sam, I love you so-" she felt another contraction, "I fucking hate you, Sam Evans."

_Don't take it personally, _he told himself, silently, _she's just in a lot of pain; she's just upset, and doesn't mean a thing… Rachel loves you_ "but baby… I love _you_."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me!" she winced in pain, "oh, it hurts so bad!" her eyes clenched shut, and she squeezed Sam's hand as hard as she could."

"Rachie, you're almost done."

"No I'm not!" she snapped, "you heard the nurse; I still have two hours; two hours of this abuse!"

Sam bit his lip; he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault; he was the cause of her pain; the thought literally made his heart break, "baby, I'm sorry that you're hurting; I… I didn't mean to… i-if I knew that you were going to be in this much pain, I would have… I don't know… I would have just worn a condom, every time, just to make sure… I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Sam," she whispered, "and I-I'm happy that we're having this baby, but… why does it have to hurt so much, god damn it?"

"I don't know, baby," he kissed her forehead, "you've already been doing this for four hours; you're passed the halfway mark… you can go for two more… I know you can."

_The only problem is_, he thought, _am I going to be able to handle seeing her in so much pain and agony for the next two hours… _he looked down at Rachel, _…this is going to be a very long two hours._

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Aaaaaah!" Rachel screamed in agony, as another contraction ripped through her, clenching Sam's hand in hers.

"You're at the homestretch, Rachel," one of the nurses encouraged, "just about twenty minutes to go.

"See that, baby?" he smiled at her, "you're almost done… just keep squeezing my hand."

"Shut up!" she snapped, "just shut up! I need a doctor! Anyone! Just cut her out of me, now! I can't stand another minute of this!"

"Rachel, you've done this, before," he pressed his forehead against hers, "and I know you can do it again."

"Almost there, Rachel," the other nurse chimed in, "just keep up those deep breaths."

"Sam, you suck!" the brown eyed girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "ooooh, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!"

The green eyed boy sighed; he loved his wife, and he was happy that he was there to witness the birth of their second daughter, but… couldn't she just come out of there, already? Rachel was a hell of a lot more than just a little agitated, at this point, and she was exhausted, and his feet were kind of starting to hurt… not that he was going to complain about it, when she was lying in a hospital bed, right in front of him, screaming in pain as their baby took her sweet time coming out of her uterus.

"Sam, I can't… I… please… help me…" she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, as she continued to squeeze his hand.

"I know, baby," he nodded in understanding, "but… there isn't really anything I can do, right now… twenty minutes, babe…"

"Actually…" the shorter nurse looked down at dilated uterus, "I'd say she's got about fifteen minutes, left."

"Ooooh!" she screamed as she felt another contraction, her eyes clenching shut.

"How far apart are they, Rachel?" the taller nurse asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "two minutes, I guess."

"Good; you're almost there."

"Yeah," Rachel exclaimed and rolled her eyes, "you've been saying that for the last hour… it still fucking hurts!"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright," one of the nurses announced approximately fifteen minutes later, "she's crowning; it's time to push."

Sam let go of her hand for a moment, curiously looking down at her crotch area, "whoa… it's… it's all red, Rachel… uh… oh my god… I… I think she has hair…" he smiled, "I… I had hair…"

"I had hair, too," she smiled, "and so did Olivia," her face quickly contorted as she felt another contraction come almost instantly, "hair doesn't help!"

"Alright, dad," the other nurse told him, "come back up here near mom; it's time for her to push, and she's going to need a lot of support.

"No, I don't need him, because he's an idiot!" she screamed, "I hate him!" Rachel took his hand, anyway.

"Okay," the nurse looked down at her uterus, "I see her head; keep pushing, Rachel."

Rachel clenched all her muscles, her nails digging into Sam's skin, the pain overwhelmingly unbearable, "keep going, baby," Sam whispered, "our baby is on her way out… just think about how incredible it's going to be when we get to hold her, for the first time… when Livy meets her for the first time."

"Get ready to push out the shoulders," the taller nurse, "that's always the hardest part… after this, the rest is easy."

"I beg to differ," she muttered.

"Ready… push!"

"Push, baby!" Sam exclaimed.

"But it hurts!" the short girl whimpered in pain.

"I know it hurts, baby… but I know you can do this… you're absolutely the strongest person I know… you've raised a child, all by yourself, for two whole years… you're Rachel Barbara Evans, and you can do _anything_ you put your mind to… you've already done this before."

"Oh, Sam," she smiled up at him, "it… it… aaahhhh!" she screamed as she pushed out the baby's shoulders, "it hurts so fucking bad… god damn it!"

"Keep going!"

"Ahhhh, fucking hell!"

"Come on, Rae!" he moved some of the hair out of her face, "push!"

"The shoulders are out!" one of the nurses smiled at her, "you're almost done; now, you're going to have to push out the torso in a few seconds."

"Are you ready, baby?" Sam whispered.

"I don't think I really have a choice, at this point," she sighed, "I just want all of this to be over…"

"I know, I know," he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Okay… get ready for the torso, Rachel," one of the nurses- she thought her name was… Christy, maybe? Learning her name wasn't the small girl's top priority, at the moment, "and… push!"

"Urrgh!" she grunted, clenching her muscles, again, as spears of pain shot all over her uterus. She screamed at the top of her lungs, before clenching her teeth.

"You're so close, Rachel," Christy encouraged about ten minutes later, "you only have to push out the feet; I need you to push one last time, and then I promise, you'll be all done."

"Baby," Sam gently stroked the back of her palm with his thumb, "push!"

"Aaahhhh!" she screeched.

"Almost out!"

"That's it, Rachel! Keep pushing! She's almost out!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"You're so close," the other nurse, exclaimed, "just one more push!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Rachel screamed, louder than she had ever screamed before, her nails still digging into her husband's skin.

Everything turned quiet; Rachel stopped screaming, breathing in a sigh of relief; the nurses stopped telling her to push, as did Sam.

And then… all of a sudden… almost out of nowhere… they heard a noise… one of the most beautiful noises Sam had ever heard… the sound of a baby- _their_ baby- crying, as she took her first gasp of air.

"It's a girl."

"What?" Sam looked down at the baby in the nurse's arms; he didn't exactly know _why_ he had asked that, seeing that they already knew the sex of the baby, he just… he didn't know what else to say… he was… speechless.

"There she is," Rachel leaned up so she could see her daughter in the nurse's arms.

"Yeah," Sam smiled brightly, unable to tear his eyes away from the newborn, "so beautiful."

"I know," he kissed her knuckles, "we made her, Rachel… she's… she's all ours… we have two daughters."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" one of the nurses asked Sam, holding a clamp in her hands.

"I…" he swallowed, "I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry," she shook her head, "she won't feel it; won't hurt her at all."

"O… okay…" he reluctantly took the clamp in his hand, positioned it where the nurse instructed him to, and carefully cut down. The baby continued to cry.

"W-why is she still crying?" he asked, his hand trembling, "did… did I do something wrong?"

"No," she let out a light laugh, "it's actually good thing; it's how newborn's get oxygen."

"Oh… so she's just going to be crying all the time… like, it will never stop… at all?"

"No," the nurse shook her head, "she should calm down in a few minutes," she began to walk out of the room, with the other nurse following behind, the baby still in her arms.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, "where are you taking her?"

"Relax, Sam; we're just going to wash her off; it's a standard procedure," she smiled at him, "don't worry; you'll get her back in a few minutes."

"Oh," he sighed as he watched the two nurses leave with their daughter, "well, this sucks," he sighed and sat down on the reclining chair that had been placed right next to Rachel's bed.

"What sucks?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"I've waited almost seven hours for her to come out, and then, when she finally does, they take her away, just like that," he snapped his fingers.

"I know," she sighed, "but… aside from that… what do you think?"

"It... that… that was absolutely the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"So…" she looked at him, suspiciously, "you didn't care about the blood?"

"What?" he shook his head, "pfft, no; I just saw my daughter being born; why would that have even concerned me; besides… I'm not some wimp who gets all grossed out when they see a little blood."

"Oh really, now?" she smirked, "because you looked like you were about to faint when you saw everything that was going on, down there."

"Even on the day that our daughter is born… you still make fun of me," he shook his head and kissed her temple, "so… how do you feel?"

"Well," Rachel sighed, "I'm exhausted, my breasts are sore, and let's just say that I'm in a lot of pain, below the belt."

"Oh," he looked at the door, "do you want me to go get a nurse?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Okay…" he smiled down at her, "you did so good, Rae; I'm so proud of you," he pressed his lips against her nose.

"Aw, Sammy," she smiled up at him, before slowly moving over on the bed, and patting the space next to her, "sit with me."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Of course it is," she nodded, "We're not doing anything wrong, are we?"

"I guess not," he shrugged, and laid down next to her on the large hospital bed.

"Sam?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah, baby?" he responded.

"I…I'm… I'm sorry for what I said, during the past six hours, I… I don't hate you… you're not an idiot, or a dummy, or-"

"Shh," he gently wrapped his arms around her petite body, "I know, baby; you were just in a lot of pain, right."

"Yes," she nodded.

"I know that this might sound kind of weird… but I think I'm sort of going to miss your bump."

"Really?" she gave him a confused look, "why do you-"

Just then, one of the nurses walked back into the room, holding their baby, who was now clean, and dressed in a pink sleeper, "okay," she walked up to the bed and smiled at them, "are you ready to hold her?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, holding her arms out for the newborn, "wait!"

"What is it?"

"Sam, I… I want you to be the first one to hold her."

"Seriously?" he shook his head in disbelief, "you… you really want me to? But don't… don't you want to?"

"I got to hold Olivia first," she shrugged, "now it's your turn… just don't hog her… I'm going to want to get a turn, eventually."

"O-okay," he swallowed, his hands shaking, as the nurse placed her in his arms, "god… she's so beautiful… and… she looks just like you, Rae," he smiled as he saw her look up at him. The newborn looked a lot like Olivia did when she was first born. She had Rachel's nose, and Sam's mouth and eyes, just like her; but her hair, like her father, was lighter; a dirty blonde, not nearly as blonde as his, but blonde, nonetheless.

"It looks like she's got a lot from you, too," she gently stroked the top of their daughter's head, "I… I know that I was really afraid, and not too happy about being pregnant again, when we first found out, but… now I'm really happy that we had this baby."

"Me too, baby," he turned his attention back to the baby, "what should we name her?"

"I don't know… we can name her whatever we want… she's all ours."

Sam thought for a brief moment. They had only discussed names once, and it hadn't really been too successful. He thought about it for a few more minutes before whispering, "well… I… I kind of like… Harmony?"

"Harmony," Rachel repeated, the corners of her lips twitching up into a smile, "that's pretty… when did you come up with that?"

"Just now, I guess… I… I just think it's a pretty name."

"It's a beautiful name," she nodded in agreement.

"And… since we… we met during glee club… so… if you think about it… music… music sort of brought us together… and… you know… if we have a daughter named Harmony… it… it could remind us of how far we've come from there, and… I sound really cheesy right now, don't I?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's not… I love Harmony… it suits her…" Rachel looked back down at her daughter, beaming when their eyes met for a short second, "Harmony Evans… it's perfect, Sam."

"Hi Harmony," he whispered, using his finger to play with her tiny hand, "I… I'm your daddy… I love you so much, and I always will, no matter what happens… oe tìyawn oeyä hì'i yawne."

"What does that mean?" she asked, curiously.

"I love my little girl," he didn't take his eyes off of Harmony.

"So do I," Rachel smiled, "I have to admit… we make really beautiful children."

"Hell yeah we do, babe," the green eyed boy nodded in agreement, "she's so tiny… I think her outfit is too big on her."

"Yeah, she's tiny; Olivia was like that when she was a newborn."

"All of my girls are tiny," he chuckled. Sam continued to play with her hand. Harmony's hand wrapped around his pointer finger, causing his grin to grow even wider, and his eyes to fill with tears, "Rachel... look…"

"Uh oh… looks like somebody's a grabber…" she giggled, "that won't be fun when she hits her terrible twos."

"Hey!" Sam shook his head, "she's not even an hour old… let's not rush into anything… besides…" he stroked Harmony's dirty blonde hair, "you're not allowed to get any older than you already are."

"You know…" Rachel sighed, "I'm pretty sure that Olivia and Harmony will be the end of you, once they get older… actually… come to think of it… they're going to be in high school together-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"When Olivia's in twelfth grade, she'll be in ninth grade-"

"I thought I just said that Harmony isn't getting any older… neither is Olivia…"

"Aw, Sam," she smiled, "I kind of feel bad for their future boyfriends… you'll probably terrorize the poor boys."

"My girls? Having boyfriends? Why don't you just stick a knife through my heart, woman?"

"Our daughters are really lucky," she smiled, "their daddy really cares about them; which, honestly… isn't something that I can say about either of my dads."

"Well, I'd hope so… if either one of them were to get pregnant- which will never happen, because they're never going near any boys, whatsoever- but if by some terrible chance they did… I'd never, ever kick them out; just… who the hell does that to their kid?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I mean… they obviously didn't care about me as… as much as you do Olivia, and now Harmony…"

"You're forgetting one more person…" he pressed his lips against her ear, "who I care about more than your dads ever will."

"Who?"

"You," he kissed her ear, "no matter what anyone else said; what your dads have told you; no one will ever love you more than I do."

"Mmm, Sam," she hummed, happily, "can… can I hold her, now?"

"Of course, babe," he smiled at her, before gently passing Harmony to her.

"Wow," she looked into her green eyes, "she really does look a lot like you."

"You think so?" he shrugged, "I personally think that she looks more like you; she has your nose," he kissed Harmony's nose, "god I love that nose."

She teased her hand with her finger, for a little while, before finally letting her grab on, "she's really good at this; most babies don't start grabbing fingers, like that, until they're a couple of days old."

"Duh," he shrugged, "she's gifted; just like Livy."

"Do you think that Olivia is going to be happy when she meets Harmony?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know, I just… Livy's always been the center of our attention… I'm not saying that we're going to neglect her, because I could never do that, but… what if she gets jealous?"

"Come on, Rach," he shook his head, "Livy isn't like that."

"But you were like that."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, you told me yourself that you were jealous of Stacie and Stevie when they were first born… and Olivia is a lot like you, personality wise… I… I just don't want her to feel like she's being left out, you know?"

"But we're not going to leave her out; nothing's going to change-"

"Sam, I just gave birth to our second daughter; things are going to change, whether we like it or not."

"Yeah, but they're all good changes, Rae… let's not worry about that, anymore; what matters is that Olivia is safe at home with Puck, and now, we have one of the two most beautiful baby girls in the world, right here."

"We really do, don't we?" she gently stroked Harmony's nose, "I'm really liking her blonde hair… are you sure you didn't just put lemon juice in it, while I wasn't looking?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "the lemon juice makes it a lot blonder; her hair would be a lot lighter if I put it in…"

"Yes, Sam; we all know that you're the expert in that area."

"Harmony, you just heard, that didn't you?" Sam sighed and shook his head, "your mommy's so mean to me."

"I'm not mean, Samuel; I'm just stating the obvious. You, out of everybody I know, know the most about dying your hair with lemon juice… actually I think that you're the _only _person I know who does that."

"Harmony," he sighed, "if mommy ever gets all sarcastic with you, don't feel bad… she's like that with me, too; but I'll let you in on a little secret… I think that's the only way she knows how to communicate with the rest of us."

"Sam, you're so lucky that I'm holding our daughter, right now, or I swear to god, I would have already thumped you in the head."

"See that? She's sarcastic, and she hits me… but despite that… you have a pretty awesome, mother," he smiled down at Harmony, "she's caring, compassionate, loving, funny, and so beautiful… just like you."

"Oh, Sam," she smiled, "you're so sweet… and Harmony _does_ have an amazing father, too."

"Thanks, babe," he kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"I wonder what she's thinking," she wondered out loud.

"I know. She's probably wondering why her dad's so damn good looking."

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what's going through her mind, right now," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So… now we have two kids; that's… that's a pretty big responsibility. Do you think that we'll be able to handle it?"

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled, watching as Harmony continued to squeeze her finger, "I know we can."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam and Rachel were awakened, that evening, by the sound of Harmony crying. Sam's eyes opened, slowly, smiling when he remembered where they were.

"What do you think she needs?" he asked as Rachel took her out of her bassinet.

She carefully lifted her up and smelled her bottom, "she doesn't need a diaper change... I think somebody's hungry," Rachel took one of her breasts out of her shirt, smiling when Harmony latched her tiny mouth onto her nipple.

"Look's like you were right," he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Of course I am; I'm her mother... Mothers are always right."

"That's true, I guess... So... How... How does that feel?"

"Well... I guess it feels kind of weird, but when I feel her feeding… it… it just feels right."

"Damn," Sam shook his head, "she's really going to town on that nipple."

"Yeah," Rachel cooed, "you were _hungry_; mama knows... oh, that reminds me," she looked up at her husband, "did you call your mom?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She cried," the greed eyed boy sighed, "was happy that the baby was healthy."

"Really?" she shook her head in disbelief, "she actually cried?"

"Yup," he nodded, "what did your mom say?"

"She was happy, and liked the name; oh, and she asked if we had picked a middle name yet."

"Why?"

"She said that she wanted us to name her after her grandmother."

"What's her grandmother's name?" Sam asked.

"Amelia."

"I like that," Sam smiled, "it's pretty."

"So do I," Rachel nodded in agreement, "Harmony Amelia Evans…"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he whispered, looking at Rachel, and then at Harmony. He wasn't rich, didn't live in the biggest house, and he wasn't a genius… but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was absolutely the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? I worked really hard on it, with the research and whatnot, so I really, really hope that it didn't suck. <strong>

**I would also like to clear something up, so I don't get any hate; I chose the name Harmony because, one, I think it's a beautiful name, and two, because it's a musical term, and seeing that Sam and Rachel met through glee club, I thought it would be cute to name her that. When I picked the name, I wasn't thinking about Chord's sister, or the glee character; this story is about ninety nine percent AU, so Rachel never auditioned for NYADA, and therefore never met Harmony 'the Gerber baby'.**

**A few people were asking about the Puck/ Quinn fight; sorry that this chapter doesn't mention it at all, let alone give any elaboration, but I promise, it will all be explained in the next chapter, which is finished; I'll post it once this chapter gets fifteen reviews;so please review!**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Hey, guys! Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They really do mean a lot to me; I'm glad that you all liked the name; I've always liked the name, and I'm so glad that you like it, too:); this chapter is really fluffy, but that's because there's a lot of drama coming up. I had a lot of fun writing this one, though, especially the tiny Harmony- Olivia scene (you'll see what I mean, later) so I really hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Oh, and I meant to write this earlier on, but just forgot; in this story, when Sam first moved to Lima, he was a junior, which would make him the same age as Rachel. It's always been that way, in my head, and i probably will be; for a while, anyway. I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Now on to chapter Thirty One:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty One

Harmony Amelia Evans was born on September 14, 2015, at 6:42 A.M., to proud parents Sam and Rachel Evans. From the moment that she was born, Sam couldn't seem to stop holding her. Even when Rachel had asked him if she could hold her, just about an hour after she was born, he had been somewhat reluctant to let her go.

Rachel smiled when she woke up to see Sam, still lying next to her in the hospital bed, holding a sleeping Harmony in his arms.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he looked down at her and smiled, "how'd you sleep?"

"After she went back to sleep? Pretty well, actually."

"That's good to hear," he nodded.

"So… did she wake up… was she dirty?"

"No," the green eyed boy shook his head, "I just… kind of… wanted to hold her."

"Oh… okay… but the next time she needs a change, I really want you to do it."

"What?" his eyes grew wide, "Rachel, I don't know how-"

"Yes you do; I taught you last week."

"But… not with an actual baby… Rachel, what if I hurt her?"

"You're not going to hurt her," Rachel sighed, "we've practiced this over thirty times… you'll be fine."

"Alright… but I need to mentally prepare myself for this."

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes.

"Let me do this my way…" he looked down at Harmony, "I'm so proud of us."

"Why?" she shook her head in confusion.

"For making such a beautiful baby… that's two in a row; we're pretty good at this, Rae."

"We really are," she smiled, "I can't get over her lips… I just can't believe that both of our children got your lips…"

"And your nose."

"Rachel?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"What about?"

"Well…" he sighed, "do you think that… that Harmony and Olivia are going to end up being dyslexic?"

"I don't know," the small girl shrugged, "I'm not sure if that's genetic."

"I hope not… I hope they're smart like you."

"You _are_ smart," Rachel protested, "you just had a little more trouble in school, than most people… actually, you're very, very intelligent; if you would just apply yourself a little more, then-"

"Yes, mom," he sighed, again.

"Sam," she rolled her eyes, "I'm your wife… I just want to help you… you should know that by now."

"I do, baby," he kissed her temple, "I just… don't want to talk about that, right now… let's just watch her sleep."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss Livy."

"Me too, Rachie… but I called Puck, a little while ago."

"Oh, Sam," she sighed, "it's six o'clock in the morning… you didn't bother him, did you?"

"Hey, he's taking care of my girl… I need to make sure that he's doing a good job."

Rachel was about to say that they really didn't need to worry, since Noah had been taking care of Olivia long before her husband had, but she stopped for… it was mean, and would have been completely uncalled for; neither of them could change the past, no matter how much they wanted to, what mattered was the fact that he came back for the both of them, and now they had another beautiful daughter.

"Anyway," the blonde boy continued, "he told me that Olivia was fine, and that he was going to take her to visit us and the baby, later today."

"Did you hear that, Harmony?" Rachel whispered, "you're going to meet sissy, today," she gently stroked the top of her head, "I know you're going to love her… you're so lucky; when I was a kid, I wanted a little brother or sister so badly… and now you have one..."

Just then, Sam felt Harmony squirm in his arms, and heard her whimper a little, before her little eyes popped open, and her mouth opened wide, as she began to scream at the top of her lungs; by the sound of it, one outside the room would think that the newborn's parents were torturing her.

"W-what did I do?" he looked at Rachel, his eyes pleading for help.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "her diaper is just probably full… smell her butt."

Sam gently turned Harmony around, lifting her bottom up to his nose, "oh god," he gasped, "what's in that breast milk?"

"Sam," she giggled, "your face is turning green."

"Yeah, yeah," he shook his head, "can we please just take this thing off of her? I think the smell is spreading."

"It's all in the diaper bag," Rachel took Harmony in her arms as Sam looked into the pink and green bag, pushing past items until he found what he was looking for: baby wipes, diapers, diaper cream, baby powder and a pink towel. He laid the towel down on the bed, took Harmony out of Rachel's arms, and placed her on the towel.

Rachel watched in amusement as her husband's nose wrinkle, as he pulled the dirty diaper off of their daughter, "good job, babe; keep going."

A few minutes later, Sam threw the dirty diaper into the trash can that was placed next to the door, before picking Harmony up, and sitting back down next to Rachel.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she smirked.

"Let's not talk about it… I think I'm getting flashbacks from the smell."

"And you call me a drama queen," she mumbled, "besides, you'll get used to the smell."

"Doubt it."

"Sam," she sighed, "it's just a smell… you parents had to change you when you were younger."

"Yeah," he nodded, "but… I just don't understand how something so cute could make… well, that."

"She's a baby, Sam. What do you expect her to do?" she smiled down at Harmony, gently playing with her hand, "your daddy's crazy," she looked up at the green eyed boy, "but he's a good guy, and we love him…no matter how much of a goofball he can be."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Rachel.

"See that, Harmony?" she smirked, "daddy's super mature, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hello?" At about 11:30 that morning, Sam and Rachel heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rachel called softly, not wanting to startle Harmony. The door opened, and Brittany and Santana walked into the hospital room.

"Hey," the Latina whispered, not sure if the baby was asleep, or not.

"Hey," Rachel smiled at her best friend from her hospital bed.

"How are you doing?" Santana asked, sitting down in one of the white plastic chairs that were placed on one side of the bed.

"I'm fine," the brown eyed girl sighed, "still pretty sore, but fine."

"Is this her?" she asked, looking at Harmony who was in her mother's arms, staring at the still pretty unfamiliar world around her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and smiled.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked.

"Harmony Amelia," she beamed down at her daughter.

"That's really beautiful," the darker girl smiled, gently stroking Harmony's head.

"Hey," Brittany's eyes widened in realization, "Mr. Shue talked about harmonies, one time during glee club!"

"That's right, Britt," Rachel giggled at the ditzy blonde, before looking back at Santana, "do you want to hold her for a little bit?"

"Yes," she nodded and grinned, holding her arms out for the baby.

"Careful," Rachel murmured as she passed Harmony to Santana.

"Wow," Santana gently stroked the tiny blonde's hair, "she's so tiny…"

"She looks like Rachel," the blue eyed girl added.

"Yeah," the dark haired girl nodded, agreeing with her wife, "but she's definitely got some of Sam's features, too… look at her hair… and her eyes… and her mouth," she kissed her forehead, "oh god, do I want one of my own."

"You guys make some really cute babies," Brittany sat down next to Santana to get a closer look at Harmony.

"Thanks Britt," Sam chuckled lightly before taking Rachel's hand in his and gently kissing her knuckles, "baby?" he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Rachel turned around in the bed, looking into his eyes, chocolate meeting emerald.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she kissed his cheek, before turning her attention back to Brittany, Santana, and Harmony, "I think that we're going to have to pry our own daughter away from those two."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I don't think that they're going to be easy about giving her back to us."

Just then, they heard a quick knock on the door, before it opened, revealing Quinn, as she walked into the room, "hey, everyone," she smiled.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel smiled back at the blonde girl.

"Where's the bab- oh," she looked Santana and Brittany making funny faces, trying to entertain Harmony, "there she is… what's her name?"

"Harmony," Rachel shook her head in confusion, "didn't Noah tell you? Sam talked to him, earlier."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, "well, we're not really on speaking terms, right now."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel nodded in understanding, "sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," she shrugged.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was the fight about?" the Jewish girl asked.

"It… it's just… I told Puck that my mom was coming over during Christmas break… see, I invited her, because I wanted them to get to know each other, because… I really, really like him, and I really think- no, I _know_ that he's the one, and we're really beginning to move forward with our relationship."

"Okay," Rachel shrugged, "so… what's the problem?"

"When I told him, he just… he just kind of flipped out on me."

"I know how that feels," the petite brunette sighed.

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head in confusion, "how?"

"You seriously don't think that Sam hasn't had any outbursts? Well let me tell you something… I am _not_ the drama queen in this relationship; he is," she pointed to her husband.

"You know, no matter how bad your mom might be, she can't even compare to my prejudice grandma."

"Wait a second," Sam shook his head, "why is Puck so upset about your mom coming over?"

"She never liked him," the hazel eyed girl sighed, "I guess to her he'll always be the guy that knocked me up when I was sixteen."

"Can you really blame him?" Brittany shrugged, "I mean, I didn't like it when Santana's grandma would always insult me… it's… it's abuse, Quinn… it really, really hurt my feelings, and I bet Puck feels the same way."

"I guess so," Quinn let out another conflicted sigh, "Britt, when did you get so smart?"

"What do you mean 'when', blondie?" the Latina snorted, "my baby has always been smart."

"You know what?" Quinn looked around the room, "let's not talk about this, right now; it's Sam and Rachel's day. When do I get to hold that beautiful baby?"

"Here," Santana passed Harmony to Quinn, "just be careful, and don't forget to support her head."

"Wow," Quinn smiled down at Harmony, "she's… she's beautiful, guys… she looks kind of like Olivia did when she was a baby… from what I remember, anyway… we… we didn't really spend too much time together, in high school, so I don't really remember, too well."

"Yeah, she does," Rachel nodded, "the only difference, really, is the hair… I mean, their faces don't look _exactly_ alike, but they're pretty close."

"Are you breast feeding?" the blonde girl asked, curiously.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I did it for Olivia, and I really liked how close it made me feel to her, so I'm doing the same thing with Harmony."

"You know, I feel really bad for Sam," Santana commented, with that smug smirk on her face.

"Why?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Because," the Latina shrugged, "you're going to have to watch as your daughter sucks on your wife's nipples, while you're not going to be allowed to go near those sweater puppies for the next few months."

"Santana, you're such a pervert," Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, I hate to break it to you, but when you decided to move in with Puckerman, you also decided to step into a world full of perverts; we're all perves, including Rachel… she doesn't want to admit it, but she really, really is! And do you want to know how I know? How we _all_ know?"

"How?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Because, during the glee club's trip to New York, we heard you guys having loud, dirty sex in the hotel room that Rachel, Britt and I shared; and let me tell you something, Quinn… from the sound of it, my girl Rachel, our _friend_, is definitely a horny little sex kitten."

All of a sudden, the room turned quiet. Rachel's face turned bright red, and she buried her face into her hands. Sam bit his lip, holding back a chuckle as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"So?" Sam shrugged, "what's the big deal?"

"Sam," Rachel growled, "they heard us having sex! It was supposed to be an intimate, private moment... aren't you embarrassed?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly," she barked.

"No," he shook his head.

"But… but how?"

"Because we weren't doing anything wrong," he sighed, "I mean… Brittany and Santana, you guys have sex, right?"

"Hells yeah!" Santana cheered and fist pumped the air.

"Okay, and Quinn… I bet you and Puck have sex… am I right?"

"Well… we…" Quinn sighed, "yes."

"Then I don't know why we're all so hung up over the fact that you heard us having sex… we're all adults… we all do it."

"Oh yeah," Rachel snorted, "says the man who went on and on about how mortified he was, after his wife's very good friends saw him naked."

"Hey!" the green eyed boy snapped, "you said you'd never speak of it."

"Can we please just forget about this?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, please," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So…" Brittany sighed, "when are you going to be able to go home?"

"In one or two more days," the brown eyed girl shrugged, "it all depends on how she's doing."

"So, is she healthy?" Santana asked curiously, "did everything go alright with the birth?"

"Yup," Sam nodded, "Rachel did so great…" he smiled down at his wife, "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Sammy," she blushed, snuggling closer to his chest, receiving a few 'awws' from the other three women in the room.

"You guys have two kids now," the Latina smirked, "do you feel old; have any grey hairs, yet?"

"Ha ha," Sam rolled his eyes, "funny, Santana."

"Honestly," Rachel sighed, "if anyone's going to give me grey hairs, it's this guy, right here," she looked at Sam.

"Your hot husband with the huge Johnson?" the blue eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "how does _he_ give you grey hairs?"

"Yes Brittany," she let out a light laugh, "believe it or not, he can be a pretty big pain in the ass, sometimes."

"You know you love me," he whispered into her ear.

"Huh. Do I really-"

"Rachel," the blonde boy sighed.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled, "I really do love you, Samuel."

"I love you too, baby," Sam gently pressed his lips against Rachel's.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Are you ready to go see your new baby sister?" Noah asked Olivia as they stopped in front of Rachel's hospital room.

"Is she gonna be a fun baby?" the toddler asked.

"Maybe," Noah chuckled, "come on, let's go and see; I bet you miss your mom and dad." He quickly knocked on the door, before opening it, smiling as he saw Olivia run up to the hospital bed.

"Livy," Rachel beamed, "I missed you, pretty girl."

"I missed you too, mommy..."

"Were you good for Noah, princess?" Sam asked, gently stroking his oldest daughter's chocolate brown hair.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

"So Olivia," Rachel murmured after Quinn placed Harmony back in her arms, "there's someone here I want you to meet…" she smiled down at the baby, "this…" she stroked her blonde hair, "is your baby sister, Harmony."

"She's looks just like my doll…" her eyes widened, "can I touch her."

"If you're gentle," Sam nodded.

Olivia carefully tapped Harmony's head with her pointer finger, "she's really, really small."

"Yup," Rachel smiled and nodded, "just like you were when you were a baby… you looked just like her, Livy."

"What?" the tiny brunette looked up at her mother as if she had three heads, "I don't think so."

"Oh, I know so," she smiled, "and you were a very cute baby, too."

"Do we get to keep Harmony?" Olivia wondered, poking her in the nose. Harmony whimpered a little.

Sam took her in his arms, rubbing her back and bouncing her lightly, until she calmed down. "Livy," he sighed, "you have to be careful with her."

"And yes," the brown eyed girl smiled, "we get to take her home, in a few days; she's our baby," she turned to Sam, "and you… that was pretty impressive, Evans."

"I don't understand why you still call me that," Sam smirked, "you're an Evans now, too; you've been one for about ten months… in fact… everyone on this bed is an Evans."

"You're right," she returned the smirk, "god help us, girls."

"Mean… besides," he looked at Harmony and Olivia, "I know for a fact that my daughters are proud to be Evans kids… right girls?"

Olivia didn't answer; she was presently poking at Harmony's tiny feet.

"Aw Sammy," Rachel smiled, "I _am_ proud to be an Evans…"

"You sure?"

"Yes," she giggled, "I'm positive… so…" she whispered into his ear, "what are you thinking about?"

"You mean, like, right now?"

"Mmm hmm," the Jewish girl nodded.

"I… I'm thinking that… I just can't believe that this… this is my family, right here, on this bed… I mean… I… I never thought that I'd ever be living with such beautiful girls… let alone be married to one of them, and related to the other two."

"Puck…" Quinn stood up, all of a sudden, "can I talk to you, for a minute."

"Sure," the mowhawked boy sighed and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

"Do you think they're going to try and work things out?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"I hope so," Santana sighed, "I've never seen Puckerman so happy, before."

"Me either," Sam nodded.

"They just… I don't know…" the petite brunette shook her head, "they just sort of work, you know?"

"Like me and you?" Sam whispered into her ear, his ample lips grinning against her earlobe.

"Yes," she nodded and giggled, "exactly."

"You know," the Latina pointed out, "they sort of do remind me of early Samchel… you know what I mean, Brittz?"

"Totally," Brittany nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, an amused smirk gracing her lips.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Santana shrugged, "they just… they just remind me of you two…"

"Okay?" Sam shook his head, "that's a good thing, I hope?"

"Definitely," the darker girl nodded and smiled, "I have to admit… you make my girl happy, Evans."

"I do?" he smiled and looked at Rachel.

"Yes," she nodded, pressing her lips against his. You make all three of us happy."

"Oeyä tute," he whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"My girls," he smiled, "all three of my girls.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel," Shelby smiled as she held a sleeping Harmony in her arms, "she's gorgeous… congratulations…"

"Thanks mom," Rachel smiled, as she softly rubbed Olivia's arm. Harmony wasn't the only one that had fallen asleep; the toddler was laying against her father's chest, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate.

"Welp," Noah sighed, lazily rubbing his hand up and down Quinn's leg (she was sitting on his lap). About ten minutes after the couple left the room, they came back, holding hands, as happy as can be. None of the others knew what had went down in that hallway, but whatever it was, it seemed to have been effective, "I think it's time to go home."

"Olivia," Sam gently shook his daughter awake careful not to startle her, "Livy, wake up."

"Mmm…" Olivia hummed.

"Puck and Quinn are going to take you home now, okay?"

"Are you and mommy coming too?"

"What?" Sam shook his head, "no, Livy… me, mommy and Harmony are going to stay in the hospital for the rest of the night; tomorrow, we'll come home, I promise."

"But…" her bottom lip began to tremble, "but I miss you!"

"Aw Livy," Rachel felt her heart break, "we've missed you too… but daddy and I need to stay in the hospital for just one more night, to make sure that the baby is okay."

"It's okay, Olivia," Quinn smiled down at the tiny brunette, "we'll have fun at your house… we can eat pizza, watch movies, and then tomorrow, we can come back here, and pick up Harmony and your parents."

"O-okay…" she sniffled.

"Bye, princess," Sam kissed her head.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Olivia," Rachel hugged her daughter tightly.

"Bye, mommy," the toddler let the blonde girl pick her up.

"Bye guys," Quinn smiled at them, before she carried Olivia out of the room with Noah right behind them.

"We're going to go too," Santana sighed, "we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah," Shelby nodded, "I should probably go, too," she placed Harmony back in her bassinet, "call me when you're ready to go, tomorrow."

And with that, the three women left the room.

"Well," Sam sighed, "we're finally alone."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "we have some pretty great friends, don't we?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I like to think of them more as… as sort of an extended family… you know, without the embarrassment… okay, maybe there's _some_ embarrassment."

"Oh, Sam," the brown eyed girl giggled, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she cuddled next to him, "I really hope that Olivia has fun with Quinn and Noah… I… I wasn't able to bare it when… when I saw her just about to cry…"

"Well how do you think I felt?" he shrugged, "I mean, I thought that I was about to burst into tears, right there!"

"Aw," she kissed his cheek, "you're an amazing father, Samuel… I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

"You're the best, baby," Sam held his wife as tightly as he could, without hurting her; he wasn't planning on letting her go.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Do we have everything we brought?" Sam asked. The three of them were leaving the hospital, that day, and the blonde boy was making sure that everything was packed up and ready, so they wouldn't forget anything.

"Yes," the brown eyed girl nodded, "I just need to get her dressed."

Rachel set Harmony on the hospital bed, smiling as she watched her squirm around in her diaper. She took the shirt that she had picked out for her in her hands (a pink shirt with gold stars on it that said 'mommy's little star' on the front) and stretched out the head a little bit, before carefully lifting her head slightly to pull it on. Harmony cried a little, but once it was off her face, she settled down and just as carefully Rachel guided each of her arms through the sleeves until it was completely on.

Next came the pants; the small girl bunched up the gray sweatpants and gently pulled them over her legs until they settled on her hips.

Sam handed her a pair of baby socks and she stretched them out again and carefully slid them onto her feet. Harmony didn't seem to like that much, kicking her feet and crying a little, but after a few moments she seemed to relax to the feeling.

"Can I dress her up, next time?" Olivia asked, tugging on Rachel's pants, "her clothes are just like the ones my dolls wear, an' I dress 'em all the time."

"Uh..." she bit her lip, unsure of what to say, "no, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Because," Rachel sighed, "she's a lot more delicate than a doll... Plus, you don't want to clean up her poop, do you?"

"Ew," the tiny brunette crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Okay, you," Sam smiled as he picked up Harmony, and placed her in her car seat, "let's go home so we can get you settled in," he kissed the top of her head, "oh, I almost forgot," he turned to Noah, "did you get the information that I asked you for?"

"Yup," Noah handed the blonde boy a blue pamphlet, "here you go, dude; everything you need to know about post birth."

"Cool; did you find anything?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "it says you can't have sex until about six to eight weeks after the birth."

"Damn," Sam sighed and shook his head, "it's going to be a very long six to eight weeks."

"Samuel Joseph!" Rachel playfully slapped her husband's arm, but couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Take a good look around, Harmony," he whispered into his daughter's ear, "because, if we're lucky, we won't be back here for a long time."

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "and… no more babies for a while," she looked at him, sternly.

"What did I do?"

"It was _your _sperm!" she giggled.

"You're the one who couldn't resist me," he whispered into her ear, "even though you didn't take your pill…"

"You wish," she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Santana cleard her throat, "we're all still in here... and… we're not really into hearing about your sperm, trouty."

"Seriously?" the Jewish girl shook her head in disbelief, "you're the second biggest perve I know, right after Sam, and yet, it bothers you when I talk about sperm."

"She's obviously a conservative pervert," Quinn smirked, "a complex individual."

"Ah," Rachel nodded, letting out a light laugh.

"Well," Sam sighed, "seeing that we're all ready to go, then let's get out of here."

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" the short girl shook her head in confusion.

"Because he misses his comic books," the Latina teased.

"Santana," Rachel shot her friend a knowing look.

"Haha, you're hysterical," Sam rolled his eyes, "but seriously… I miss my bed… this hospital bed is getting too small for two people."

"Why does it even matter?" Rachel shook her head, "we sleep like that all the time…"

"Yeah… but these stupid plastic things…" he placed his hands on one of the white plastic handles on the side of the bed… "let's just say that it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic."

"You could have just slept on that lovely chair over there," she smirked, pointing to the green leather reclining chair next to the bed.

"What? You mean that medieval torture device?" he shook his head, "I don't think so, babe."

"Well then… don't complain… I was in a lot of pain, and still sore, now… now's _not_ the time to be whining about your discomfort."

"Someone's feisty, today…" Sam looked down at the ground, "it's too bad that we can't have-"

"Guys there's a toddler in the room!" Quinn rubbed her temples.

"You're right, Quinn," Rachel sighed, "Sam, that's enough."

"Thanks a lot, Quinn," he mumbled, "now I'm in trouble."

A few minutes later, when everyone had (finally) packed up their things, they left the room. Brittany pushed Rachel's wheelchair (another "standard procedure that Sam didn't understand) through the hallway; Sam walked next to them, holding Harmony's car seat in his arms, being careful not to drop her; Santana walked on the other side of Rachel and Brittany, holding Olivia on her hip; Noah, Quinn, and Shelby followed close behind, carrying Rachel's suitcase and the baby bag.

Once they made their way outside, and to Sam's jeep, Sam strapped the car seat on the side of the back that wasn't already taken up by Olivia's; once Harmony was settled in, Santana helped Olivia into her car seat, while Quinn helped Rachel into the car, and Noah packed the bags in the trunk.

"We'll meet you guys at your apartment," Quinn said before waving to the girls and closing Rachel's door.

"So," Sam sighed as he got into the driver's seat of the truck, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "just tired, is all."

"Understandable," he nodded, "what about you guys?" he looked back, "is everyone okay back there?"

"Yes, daddy," Olivia giggled.

"Good," he tickled his daughter's foot, "what about you, Harmony? Are you doing alright?" Harmony just stared at him, her eyes beginning to droop, a little, "one's giggly and one's about to fall asleep; thought you should know."

"Mmm," Rachel smiled as she looked back at the two of them, "that's our family, Sam… we made both of them."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I can't believe that I have two kids…" he took his wife's hand in his, "is this where you expected yourself to be, six years ago?"

"No," she shook her head, "but it's where I'm supposed to be."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Once the group made their way to Sam and Rachel's apartment, Brittany and Santana helped Rachel out of the car and through the hallways, as Quinn helped Olivia out of her car seat, Sam took a sleeping Harmony's car seat out of the car, and Noah and Shelby helped with Rachel's bags.

Everyone, including Olivia, was happy to be home; it had been an exciting past few days, and it was nice to see that everything was sort of winding down.

"Well," Sam sighed as he slumped down next to Rachel on the couch, "I'm beat."

"Me too," the small girl sighed.

"You know," Shelby looked down at Harmony and then at Rachel and Sam, "we can watch the girls for a little while, so you two can rest."

"What?" Rachel shook her head, "oh, we couldn't-"

"Of course you can," Santana nodded, "you just fed her before you left the hospital, right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then she'll be fine… most of us know how to change a diaper, and we've all looked after Livy before… if we really need your help, we'll wake you up."

"Um…" Rachel sighed. She _was_ pretty tired, "okay, but… if you need any help, whatsoever, you know where to find us."

"We'll be fine," Quinn reassured.

"Um…" Sam shrugged, "okay, then," and with that, the two of them walked down the hallway, and into their bedroom.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam sighed as he stripped down to his boxers, and slipped into bed next to Rachel, "pretty great day, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"When… when do _you_ think that we'll be able to… you know… again?"

"Honestly," she sighed, "not for a long time; you're pretty big and could really hurt me."

"So… you're saying that I have to wait longer than most guys, just because I have a big wiener?"

"Huh," Rachel shook her head and smirked, "I'm pretty sure that you're the only twenty two year old man that still calls his penis a "wiener".

"I'm a one of a kind, baby," he smiled, "but in all seriousness, Rae… I… I need to thank you."

"For what?" she shot him a confused look.

"For… for giving me two beautiful daughters… I know that you really didn't have to keep them, especially Olivia since, at the time, I guess, she was sort of illegitimate, but you still did… and I know that you didn't _have_ to take me back, over a year ago… but the fact that you did... and that we're now married, with another daughter… it just means so much to me…"

"You don't need to thank me, Sammy," she blushed a little, "you… you make me so happy… in fact… I'm at my happiest when I'm with you…"

"As I am with you…" he kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"But…" she sighed, "we really should get some sleep, right now… Harmony will probably be up, tonight, especially since she's sleeping right now."

"Alright, babe," he kissed her temple, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, before slowly beginning to drift to sleep in her husband's arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

An excerpt from the 'births' section of that week's issue of _The New York Times_:

_Evans- Harmony Amelia Evans, daughter of Sam and Rachel (Berry) Evans of Manhattan, September 14, Northshore LIJ. Grandparents are Shelby _Corcoran of Manhattan and Joseph and Elizabeth Evans of Tennessee. Great grandparents are Thomas and Eloise Corcoran of Cleveland and Caroline and William Evans of Tennessee.__

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I really hope that you guys like, or will like Harmony as much as you like Olivia, because there's going to be a lot of her coming up (and Livy). <strong>

**So, I've just finished up my last week of classes! I only have a few finals to take during the next few weeks (bleh) and then I'm done for the year, which means I'll have a lot more time to write and I'll be able to update a lot faster, and more frequently, _ and_ start writing 'Love isn't Always Beautiful', again, which I'm _really _excited about (I've missed that story).**

**Chapter thirty two is finished; I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so PLEASE review!**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Feedback is the best gift a reader can ever give a writer! I would have never gotten this far without you! I have so much fun writing this story, so I'm glad that you enjoy reading it, too :)**

**Now on to chapter thirty two:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Two

_**I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>_

"_Sam," Rachel giggled as she felt her husband of two days pulling her across the white sand, the light from the moon shining down on the clear water. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, in Hawaii, and Sam had woken her up, told her to go put on a bathing suit, and had dragged her out to the beach, "can you __**please**__ tell me where we're going… or maybe what we're doing?"_

"_Alright," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "so, a few years ago… you know, before my family went bankrupt… we took a vacation here… and… I… I just remembered how incredible it all was, at night, and… I just wanted my beautiful new wife to see it."_

"_Oh, Sam," the brown eyed girl turned around, throwing her arms around his neck, "you're just… the best, sweetest, most incredible-"_

_He pressed his lips against hers, smiling when he felt her fingers lightly playing in his golden blonde hair._

_**I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<strong>_

_When their lips softly broke apart, their hearts beating against one another, Rachel felt Sam's ample lips whisper, "I love you so much," against her mouth._

"_Hey, Sam?" Rachel asked as they began to walk hand in hand along the beach._

"_Yes, baby?"_

"_What… what did you think when you first saw me?"_

"_I… I don't really understand your question," he chuckled lightly._

"_I mean," she let out a thoughtful sigh, "the… the first time you… you laid eyes on me… what ran through your mind?"_

"_Oh… well," he thought for a brief moment, "I… I didn't know __**what**__ to think… you… you were just so beautiful-"_

"'_Were?" she raised an eyebrow, "as in, I __**used**__ to be beautiful?"_

"_What?" he shook his head, "no, baby, of course not… you're so beautiful… you always have been, and you always will be." He wasn't lying; firstly, because he couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to… second, because she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; her creamy white bikini sat perfectly on her gloriously bronzed body, and her chocolate brown waves fell angelically around her shoulders; his wife was the epitome of beauty, and he was just the guy who was lucky enough to snag her for life._

_**A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming**_

"_Sam," Rachel looked down at her feet, her cheeks turning a faint tint of red. She still couldn't believe that they were married now; that Sam Evans was actually __**hers**__. She knew how lucky she was to have him… to feel his warm skin against hers, as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, the pads of his guitar calloused fingers softly running up and down her back; she giggled, the feeling tickling her…she couldn't believe how one man, one single person, of many, on this earth, had the power to make her feel overwhelmingly giddy, with just one single touch._

"_Baby," he pressed his forehead against hers, happy to hold the most perfect person in the world in his arms. _

_Rachel smiled as she ran her hands up and down his muscular arms, and then up to his face. She gently traced the shape of his lips with her finger, before softly pressing her own against them._

_**A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)<strong>_

"_Hey, Sam?" the short girl asked when they broke apart._

"_Mmm hmm?" he tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear__"Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_How… how much do you love me?" she bit her lip, and looked into his eyes, brown meeting emerald green._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" she shook her head in confusion, "what do you mean 'why'? It's just a question, Samuel"_

"_But… I thought I made myself clear…" he sighed, "okay, just… look up at the sky."_

"_Sam," she crossed her arms, "why are you changing the subject? It… it's a simple question… why won't you just answer?"_

"_Rachie, please… just… just look…"_

"_Fine," she sighed and looked up at the clear, nighttime sky, a small smile tugging on her lips; the sight really was magnificent; the bright, white, twinkling stars danced along the dark, navy blue surface, "okay… now what?"_

"_Do you see all the stars?"_

"_Yes," she nodded, "they're beautiful."_

"_Count them," Sam whispered into his wife's ear._

"_Huh?"_

_**Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<strong>_

"_You heard me," he pressed his lips against her ear._

"_But… that's impossible…" she shook her head._

"_So is explaining how much I love you," he tightened his grip around her, "my love for you is infinite… it's always changing, because it never stops growing… it can't just be defined as a mere number, or amount..."_

"_Samuel Evans," she breathed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "you… you are the most beautiful human being on this earth… on the inside, out… I love you so much… I don't know what I would do without you… I… I don't think that I could even __**handle**__ living without you by my side, anymore."_

"_And I can't live without you, either" he pressed his forehead against hers, "that's why we got married, remember? No matter what happens… we're always going to be together… I swear on my life… the day I stop loving you, is the day that Olivia marries Finn."_

"_That last part was incredibly frightening," Rachel shook her head, "but everything else was very sweet… I… I never thought that I'd ever get married to… well, to anyone… so… it's… it's actually really hard to believe that someone like you would… would actually be interested in me, let alone __**marry **__me._

"_I can't imagine loving anybody __**but**__ you," he shook his head, "you have no idea how long I've waited to be able to call you my wife."_

"_How long?"_

"_So long, that it hurt…" he ran his hands up and down her sides, "I missed you so much… you have no idea how much you mean to me."_

_**A whole new world  
>(Don't you dare close your eyes)<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Hold your breath - it gets better)<br>I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_Rachel smiled up at him, before jumping up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist; Sam, caught by surprise, fell backward, landing in the sand, with the petite brunette in his lap. He chuckled, wrapping his arms back around her torso. She pressed her lips against his as she straddled his waist, each of her knees resting against one of his hips. _

_In all honesty, Sam was the only man that she had actually found sexually alluring; with his bulging biceps, and rippling abdominals, compared to her past boyfriends, his body resembled that of a Greek god. His skin was so warm; always warm, almost hot. She loved the way his cheeks became flushed red with arousal, as she gently traced the jagged shape of his abs with her finger._

"_Mmm, Sam," she mumbled against his lips as she felt him palm her ass, the heat of his slightly erected penis pressing against her inner thigh._

"_I'm so lucky," he whispered, before reaching up, and pulling her head closer to his, pressing his lips against hers._

"_Really?" Rachel asked when they broke apart, finding it hard to catch her breath; she couldn't believe how just one heated, sensual kiss could overwhelm her this much, "how so?"_

"_Because… I'm about to make love to the most beautiful, most perfect woman in the universe," he began to undo the tie of her bathing suit. _

_**A whole new world  
>(Every turn a surprise)<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>(Every moment red-letter)<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you**_

"_And how can you be so sure?" she smirked, wrapping her small hand against his wrist, stopping him._

"_You're wet, baby," he smiled, shivering when he felt her lightly trace his erection from the outside of his bathing suit._

"_Yeah…" she blushed, "you… you do have that effect on me…"_

_Sam didn't say anything more. He just simply undid the white straps of Rachel's white bathing suit, staring up in awe as he saw Rachel's creamy white breasts, and silky pink nipples; no matter how many times he had laid eyes on his new wife's naked chest, the sight would never fail to throw him into a trance._

_**A whole new world  
>That's where we'll be<br>A thrilling chase  
>A wondrous place<br>For you and me**_

_Just then, Rachel heard a strange noise… a crying of some sort. She looked along the beach, but couldn't see anything, "Sam?" she stopped what she was doing for a moment._

"_Yeah, baby?" he smiled up at her._

"_Did you hear that?"_

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, as Harmony's wails filled the room from the baby monitor, that was placed on her night table, "Sam," she sighed, gently shaking her husband's arm, that was currently wrapped around her body, "Sam, wake up; Harmony's up."

"Aaaaaaww," he whined. Harmony woke up just about every night; every newborn did, during the first few months of their life; Rachel knew this… Sam, on the other hand, did not. Although he loved his daughter with all his heart, the blonde boy sometimes wished that she would just take a break, for one night… it had been over a week since they had brought her home from the hospital, and every night since then, the newborn had woken up multiple times, crying her eyes out until she was fed, burped, changed, or just held by one of them for a while… at this point, he was exhausted, and just wanted one night of nonstop sleep, "can't you get her?"

"Um…" the brown eyed girl bit her lip; she really didn't want to tell her husband that her dream had left her heart racing, and her knees weak… maybe just a little _too _weak to be able to walk to the baby's room, "I'm… actually not feeling well… can you go get her for me?"

"Yeah," Sam let out a frustrated sigh, "are you okay? What's wrong?" he gently stroked her smooth, creamy white cheek.

"I'll be fine," she rubbed his arm, reassuringly, "I'm… I'm just still a little sore."

"Urgh," he sighed, "don't remind me…" he got up out of the full sized bed, "one week of no sex down… seven more to go… the least you could do is stop wearing those super short skirts all the time, for a little while… that's just pure torture."

Rachel rolled her eyes, muttering the word, "drama queen," as she watched him walk out of the room.

"Hey, princess," Sam smiled as he walked into his youngest daughter's room, "what's wrong?" he picked her up, gently resting her against his chest, one hand under her butt, the other softly rubbing her back, "what's wrong?" he began to pace back and forth, trying to calm her down. When that seemed to be ineffective, Sam carefully lifted Harmony up, and smelled her diaper, "I don't think you need a change," he sighed, "are you hungry?" she continued to cry, "I think you are… let's go see mommy… I really not any help with the food department," he began to carry her down the hallway.

"You know," he stopped in the middle of the hallway, "I can't believe that you're already a week old… time's slipping away from me, kid… soon, you'll be old enough to play with your sister… well, not too soon… actually, can you please just stay this little, forever?" Harmony wailed louder, "okay, okay," he chuckled beginning to walk, again, "I get it; you're hungry… I'm sorry for making you wait, short stuff," he walked into the bedroom that he and Rachel shared.

"Mommy," Sam whispered, a smile gracing his lips as he sat down on the bed, "I'm pretty sure that she's hungry… actually, I'm positive… she's a very assertive child."

"Aw," Rachel smiled, "come here, Harmony," she held her arms out for her daughter. Once Sam placed her in her arms, she pulled one of her breasts out of her purple shirt, offering the baby a nipple. Harmony took it, eagerly, her crying subsiding.

"Sam," Rachel looked up from Harmony and at him, "I… I had a dream about you… just a few minutes ago."

"Don't you _always_ have dreams about me… _wet_ dreams?"

"You wish, perve," she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me," he kissed her hair, "what was your dream about?"

"It… well… do you remember… during our honeymoon, when you woke me up, and took me out to the beach… and we were all alone, and…"

"Hot," Sam stated, immediately, "so it _was_ a wet dream; are you missing me already, baby?"

"It _wasn't _a wet dream…" she sighed, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"You have to admit," he rested his chin on her shoulder, "that was a pretty great night."

"Yeah," the petite brunette smiled at the memory, "it really was… and romantic… I still can't believe that you woke yourself up, that early… usually I'm the one that has to wake you up."

"That's how much I love you…" he rubbed her back, "I'd do anything to make you happy, Rachie."

"Sam," she giggled, blushing slightly when she felt him kiss her shoulder, "you're so sweet."

"Man," Sam murmured, turning his attention back to his daughter, "she's really going to town on that boob."

"She's acting like I haven't fed her in days," Rachel let out a light laugh and shook her head, "slow down, pretty girl," she whispered, "it's not going anywhere; we're not going to run out."

"I don't get it," Sam shook his head, "when I get all up on your breasts, you push me away… but when she does it, you start smiling."

"Sam," she sighed, "can you please just stop being a pervert, for one minute?"

"Sorry," he shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were jealous of Harmony…"

"Well…" he shrugged, "those _are_ the first full grown boobs that I've ever seen… in person."

"In person?" she shook her head in confusion, "what's that supposed to mean?" she smirked, "don't tell me… you were one of those sixteen year old boys that typed 'boobs' into Google images?"

"Guilty," he looked down at his lap.

"I suspected so," she stroked Harmony's hair, "I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations."

"Are you kidding?" his voice heightened with disbelief, "when I saw and touched the promised land for the first time, I nearly fainted."

"The promised land?" her eyebrows raised, "is that what you're calling them, now?"

"Would you rather me call them tits?"

"No; I'd _rather_ you not talk about my breasts, in general; Harmony can hear you. How isn't that a turnoff to you?"

"It is," he nodded, "I just like messing with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Like that!" he exclaimed, "when your eyes get darker, it… it's cute."

"Are you serious?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, debating whether or not she should kick him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "sort of scary… but sexy, too… like… it kind of makes me want you to spank me…"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you used to date Finn?"

"Yes."

"Well… if you ask me, you and him together are the most ridiculous thing that anyone's ever had to hear about… first of all, you probably had to jump up to kiss him… second… he's just not good enough for you, Rae."

"And you are?"

"What?" Sam looked at her, slightly offended, "Rachel, don't play like that."

"I'm just kidding," she kissed his cheek, "I love you so much, Sammy."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"But I'm not spanking you."

"Damn."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side," Sam said, using his deep, James Earl Jones voice. His emerald green eyes met Harmony's as he held her in his lap, "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough," the blond boy's voice changed to a squeaky, high pitched octave, in an attempt to imitate a little girl's voice, "he told me it was you who killed him!"

"No!" his voice dropped again, "Harmony… I am your father."

The statement that had once shocked millions around the world didn't seem to phase, or even interest the two week old blonde, who just stared up at her father, blankly. It wasn't until he stuck his tongue out at her, that she had given him a toothless grin.

"Sam," Rachel sighed, "when I said that I loved seeing you play with the girls, this isn't what I meant."

"Me next!" Olivia climbed onto Sam's other knee.

"Huh," he smirked, "looks like the only person who's not into Star Wars here, is you."

"Oh please; Olivia just thinks the voice is funny, and Harmony doesn't have any idea what's going on… don't worry girls, there's still time; you're not daddy's little nerdy minions, yet."

"_Yet_," he smiled, "it's gonna happen, eventually."

"Daddy," Olivia tugged on Sam's plaid shirt, "do the scary voice, again!"

"_Darth Vadar_." He corrected, "say it, Livy."

"Darth Vadar," she repeated.

"Your turn, Harmony," he looked down at the newborn, "no?" he asked when all she did was look up at him, "that's alright; you'll get it eventually."

"Do it, daddy!" Olivia insisted, "do the Darth Vadar voice!"

"Olivia," he smiled down at her, his voice dropping down, one more time, "I am your father."

The tiny brunette giggled, before beginning to climb off of Sam's lap.

"Hey," he shook his head, "where do you think you're going?"

"To play with my dolls," she answered, simply.

"Wait… you're not allowed to leave unless you give me a kiss, first."

Olivia leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek, "I love you, Livy."

"Love you daddy," she replied before hopping off his lap and running to her room.

"See? She's always playing with her dolls," Rachel sighed as she sat down on the couch, next to her husband, "I told you that buying her that dream house for Christmas was a good idea."

"Meh," Sam shrugged, "I still think that we should have bought her a light saber, instead; I could have taught her the ways of the Jedi, pretty quickly; she's smart like that."

"Sam-"

"No, Rachel, I'm seriously; Livy and Harmony are the smartest little girls in the world."

She began to laugh, "Sam-"

"Seriously, Rachel… this baby's a genius… in fact… I bet that she's going to say 'daddy', right now… watch…" he looked at Harmony, "any second now…" Harmony farted. "Welp," Sam sighed, "no talking here, but I do believe that she has, in fact, farted." He looked into her diaper, "nope, I stand corrected. Ladies and gentlemen, there is actual solid waste, in there. Here you go," he passed her to Rachel, "I believe that's your department."

"Oh no," the brown eyed girl passed Harmony back to her father, "you know the rule; whoever finds it, cleans it up."

"Fine," he muttered as he got up off of the couch, and walked into Harmony's room. The small girl thought for a minute, before getting off the couch, herself, and following them down the hallway.

Rachel leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Good god!" Sam winced when he got a whiff of the pungent smell of Harmony's dirty diaper, "Harmony Evans, what has your mother been feeding you?" he wrapped the dirty diaper up, and placed it in the purple colored trash can, "there you go, pretty girl," he kissed the top of her head, and sighed, "I can't believe that I have two kids… I'm twenty two years old, and I already have two kids... I… I actually kind of worry about the two of you, sometimes… you know, you and your sister… I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you girls with all my heart, but sometimes I just don't know… what if I mess up, along the road... I mean… with great power comes-"

"Great responsibility," Rachel finally spoke up, walking up to the two of them, "Sam, she's a week old; don't push any Spider Man quotes on her, just yet…"

"I can't believe that you recognized it," the green eyed boy smirked.

"Well, you make me watch it so many times," she wrapped her arms around his torso, "it was only a matter of time, before I learned some of those quotes, myself."

"Hear that, Harmony," Sam smiled down at his daughter, "mommy's a dork, now, too… and so are you…"

"We'll see about that," she rolled her eyes, "I don't know how I feel about you brainwashing our daughter."

Harmony reached up and lightly pressed her hand against Sam's cheek, and then abruptly pulled it back. "She doesn't like that you haven't shaved in a while," Rachel laughed, "your chin is prickly."

"Sorry, princess," he chuckled, "I would have shaved, this morning, but I was too tired to remember, since someone, who shall remain nameless, kept mommy and me up all night."

Harmony let out a tiny yawn, her eyes blinking heavily. Sam smiled down at her, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Why can't she just stay awake in the daytime, when I'm already awake, instead of waking up in the middle of the night?"

"Because she doesn't eat, sleep, and poop around our schedule," Rachel sighed, "you'll adapt, eventually."

"I can't believe that I have to go back to work, tomorrow," Sam sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to miss a single minute of her life."

"I know," the short girl nodded in agreement, "but to be fair, your boss _did _a lot more time than usual?"

"A lot more time than usual? Rachel you get _three months_ off from school and work, and I only got two weeks."

"Sam, I pushed six pounds of Evans kid out of my uterus; you, on the other hand, just stood there, hyperventilating every ten minutes."

"Still… I missed two whole years of Olivia's life… I don't want to miss any more of hers, or Harmony's…"

"Aw," she kissed his shoulder, "that's so sweet, Sammy. But we have two kids… and whether you like it or not, we _both _have to go to work… you'll see the girls on Saturdays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, in the mornings, and at night… there won't be too much of a difference…" now come on," she looked down at Harmony, "she's tired; let's just put her to bed."

"Fine," he sighed, before gently placing Harmony in the middle of her crib, pulling the small blanket up to her chin, "sweet dreams, princess; we love you," he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, "it's been pretty good."

"You mean today?" Rachel looked up at him, shaking her head in confusion.

"No," he shook his head, "these past…" he counted on his fingers, "sixteen months."

"It really has," she nodded and agreement.

"I love my uncommonly attractive family," he squeezed her a little tighter.

She shook her head and giggled, giving him a quick peck on the lips in return, "and we love you."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"I know what you're doing," Rachel sighed as she looked up from the book she was reading, and at her husband. He was standing shirtless in front of the full sized mirror in their bedroom, lifting weights, while Rachel was laying in bed, reading a book, looking up at him, every so often.

"Really, Rachel?" he raised an eyebrow, "and what, may I ask, am I trying to do, again? Enlighten me."

"You're trying to seduce me..."

"What?" he let out an over dramatic gasp, "I would NEVER do such a thing! Why would you say that?"

"Because you're Sam Evans," she smirked, "and I know Sam Evans very, VERY well."

"Maybe," he turned back to the mirror, "you're just imagining things, because you can't resist my body."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "even if I wanted to have sex, we wouldn't be able to; it's only been two weeks since I had Harmony."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Sam, it's eleven o'clock at night," she shook her head, "just put the weights down; it's not happening, tonight."

"Anything for you, my queen," he chuckled, setting the weights down in the corner of the room, so neither of them would accidently trip on them.

"Your queen?" she smiled, "I think I like that."

"Then maybe I'll call you that, more often," he returned the smile, before taking off his shorts, and tossing them in the hamper. He began to slip into bed next to her.

"Whoa there, sweaty," Rachel moved away from him, "aren't you going to take a shower, first?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I smell fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rachel," he rolled his eyes, "now will you please just let me hold you?"

"Fine," she moved closer into him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Was Finn your first boyfriend?"

"No," she shook her head, "Noah was."

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"How did that work out?"

"Alright, I guess… we weren't really into each other… we were only together because we were both Jewish… what about you?"

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Cassidy Phelps," he sighed, "we were both thirteen…she said that she would show me her boobs, if I showed her my penis."

"And did you?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah," he nodded, "she said that it looked like a worm… I'd say that it looks like a cobra, now, though."

"Well... it seems that you've definitely grown… wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me that I was the only girl that has ever seen your penis?"

"Well… yeah… I meant my full grown penis… when Cassidy saw it, it… it hadn't blossomed, yet."

"Blossomed? Really Sam?" she let out a light laugh, "Oh, speaking of people back in Tennessee, your mom sent me the pictures of you I asked for…" she smirked, "you were a pretty chubby child."

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Aw, come on, Sam; you were cute… you're cheeks looked even more squeezable than they already are."

"God, you're obsessed with me," he chuckled.

"Well…" she giggled, "maybe just a little bit."

"That's okay; I'm obsessed with me, too," she punched his arm, "kidding!" he raised his arms up in defeat, "I'm actually pretty obsessed with you, too."

"Mmm, Sammy," she snuggled in closer to him, loving the way his warm, muscular chest felt against her body.

"You know," he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "I have the best family in the world."

"Really, now?" she smiled up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've got two beautiful daughters, and one beautiful, smart, sexy, funny, talented wife," Sam pressed his lips against her ear.

"Oh, Sam," she beamed, "I love you so much."

"You're the best, baby," he kissed her cheek, "I love you, too."

"Sam," she sighed, "you really smell… please take a shower."

"If I must…" he sat up, "but if I really have to get clean…" he took her hand in his, "I'm taking a bath… and you're coming with me."

"Sam-"

"Come on," he pouted, "please, Rachie? I have to go to work tomorrow, and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"We can spend time together here, in bed… _after _you take a shower… _alone_."

"But," he sighed, "alright," he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the bathroom.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, "just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well…" he shrugged, "I'm just taking care of my woman," he smiled at her, sheepishly.

"Oh, really?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "and how are you "taking care" of me?"

"I'm keeping you clean," he shrugged.

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably sexy," he smirked.

"Nope."

"Charming?"

"Nuh uh," she shook her head.

"Naughty?"

"Oh, please," the short girl scoffed, crossing her arms once he set her down on the ground.

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot?"

"_What_?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Okay… I might have made that one up… but… can't you just say yes, and get in the tub, with me?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on," he sighed, "there's got to be _something_ about me that you like."

"Yeah," Rachel smirked, "when you're quiet."

"I'd be insulted… but I know that's not true…" he wrapped his arms around her waist, "you love my voice."

"Do I?"

"Rachel," he sighed.

"Alright, alright," she giggled, "I'll take a bath with you."

"Sweet," he smiled.

"On one condition…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to rub my feet."

"Sounds reasonable," he shrugged.

"But if you even try to bust a move on me, I'm out of here."

"Party pooper," he pouted, before moving hands up her shirt; Rachel smacked them away.

"Oh, Samuel," she sighed and shook her head, "will you ever learn?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "I can't think about anything but you; you're just too sexy."

"Aw," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, baby," he pressed his lips against hers.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Okay, girls," Rachel got into the driver's seat of Sam's jeep, and looked back at Brittany, Olivia and Harmony, who were sitting in the back, "who's ready to go to Toys 'R' Us?"

"I'm not," Santana groaned as she slumped in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, San, lighten up," Brittany sighed, "Toys 'R' Us is the best; it has a Ferris wheel, and toys…" her eyes lit up, "and a whole section full of candy."

"And rude, annoying kids who can't wait five seconds for a fucking Barbie doll, which we don't even need, seeing that we already have one of our own… and a Ken doll, too."

"Oh, just stop being so grumpy, and leave Quinn and Sam alone."

"Seriously, though," the Latina continued, "have you ever noticed how much your husband looks like Ken? Like, sometimes I just want to pick him up, and put him in Olivia's dream house."

"Sometimes I worry about what goes through your mind."

"Alright, alright," Santana rolled her eyes, "where is your man, anyway?"

"He's watching the Giants game at Noah and Quinn's apartment," the brown eyed girl explained.

"Ah," she nodded in understanding, "hey, do you have any gum? I just ran out, yesterday."

"Um… yeah... I think there's some in the glove compartment."

"Thanks," Santana mumbled as she opened up the compartment, rummaging around the various odds and ends until she found a pink piece of fabric, "hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You really shouldn't leave your underwear in Sam's truck. Your mom might find them, if you're driving somewhere with her; and trust me, you _don't _want to have to explain what you two were doing in there, to _anyone_."

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "I… I never left my panties in there."

"Then whose are these?" she passed the panties to her.

"I…" Rachel swallowed, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... don't hate me! I have chapters thirty three and thirty four finished, and chapter thirty five about half way done; this is the last cliff hanger for a while; I promise. <strong>

**Other than the ending, did you guys like it? What did you think of the Harmony/Olivia/ Sam scene? That one was particularly fun for me to write.**

**The song I used in the beginning was _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin. I'm a huge Disney junkie, and I really, really liked the way the lyrics and the music went with the scene. However, I don't own the song; never have, and I never will :(. Oh well...**

**I'm almost done with finals/Regents. I just have two more on Monday, and Tuesday, and then I'm completely done with school, excluding graduation. That means that I'm going to have a lot more time to write, and I'll be updating more frequently :). Like I said before, I have chapter thirty three finished. All I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'l update right away. So please, please review!**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Hey guys! So, because of the amount of awesome reviews you guys let on the last chapter, I've decided to update quicker than I expected! You guys are the best readers in the world! I can't believe that I'm only thirty seven reviews away from six hundred! That's amazing!**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for cursing, and explicit material.**

**Now on to chapter Thirty Three:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Three

Rachel felt the car walls spin around her, burying her face into her hands. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. She just didn't understand why a pair of another woman's panties were sitting in her husband's truck- well, of course she knew what it usually meant, but… she just didn't believe it. The brown eyed girl could see Finn, Jesse, or maybe even Noah, back in high school, being unfaithful to her, but Sam? _Her _Sam? It just didn't make any sense.

"Rachel?" Santana whispered, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "a-are you okay?"

"I don't know," Rachel looked back at her daughters, trying to hold herself together; forcing herself not to cry. How the fuck could he do this to her? To the girls? He always tells them how lucky he is to have all three of them, and how much he loves his family, and then he goes and does something like this?

"Rachel," Brittany mumbled, "are we still going to Toys 'R' Us?"

"No, Brittany," she sighed.

"Yes!" Santana cheered, "I don't have to deal with slow ass tourists, today!" Rachel glared at her, "that's… not what I meant."

"Whatever," she sighed and shook her head, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her gray shirt, "it… it's the last thing that I have to worry about," unable to restrain herself any longer, the short girl began to sob as quietly as she could, not wanting to scare Olivia.

"It's okay, Rach," the Latina wrapped her arms around her best friend, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she let her cry into her shoulder, "I… I'm sure that it's not what you think… there's probably a perfectly normal explanation for all of this."

"Oh really?" she blurted out, "and what, exactly, would that be, Santana? Tell me, what was Sam doing in his truck, with another woman's panties?"

"Maybe he was just sniffing them," Brittany suggested.

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "why in the world would my husband _sniff_ anyone's underwear?"

"I don't know," the blue eyed girl shrugged, "I kind of like the smell of it."

"Look, Rachel," the darker girl sighed, "I… I'm really sorry that this is happening to you, but… I… I just don't know what to say… I'm as shocked as you are, I guess… I… I never thought that trouty would ever sleep around with other women; first of all, because he's kind of whipped- bravo, by the way; he's very well trained- second… he… you guys just seem so… so… _right_ for each other."

"I thought so, too," the Jewish girl sniffled, "but… I guess I was wrong…" she looked at the car keys, for a few minutes, before pushing it into the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked curiously.

"To Noah and Quinn's, to see what the hell is going on."

"Hells yes!" she exclaimed, "Imma whip me some trouty mouth ass, Lima heights adjacent style!"

"Oh no you don't," Rachel shook her head, "you and Britt need to stay in here with Olivia and Harmony."

"What?" she shook her head, "no offence, Rach, but you only weigh, like, ninety pounds; I highly doubt you can take him."

"Santana," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to 'take' Sam; I'm just going to talk to him."

"Are you kidding me?" the Latina scoffed, "how the hell is that going to teach him anything?"

"I don't want to teach him anything!" she exclaimed, frustrated enough, "I just want to see what the hell he was doing in this truck, that involved another woman's panties!"

"Fine," she crossed her arms, "at least we don't have to go to Toys 'R' Us."

"But San," Olivia finally spoke up, "I love Toys 'R' Us."

Santana beamed at the toddler, "I'll take you there, next weekend, Livy bear; I promise."

"You know," Brittany giggled, "Rachel might have Sam whipped, but Olivia's has you even worse… and she's not even your own daughter."

"Damn," she breathed, "my baby's mean when she doesn't get her toys."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel walked swiftly through the hallways of Quinn and Noah's apartment building, using that small amount of time to wipe away the tears.

"Sam!" She exclaimed as she walked into the apartment, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Babe?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Dude," Noah mumbled, "I think your woman's PMSing, again; I'm pretty sure she's about to go all chick batty on us."

"You be quiet, Noah!" the brown eyed girl snapped, "this is a lovers quarrel!"

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on!" the Jewish boy groaned, "can't you two just go fight at your own house? Or at least not in front of the T.V.?"

"I'm sorry, Noah," Rachel shook her head, "but this is just too important to wait."

"Rachel," the blonde boy sighed and sat up, "what's going on?" he placed his hands on her shoulders, "what's wrong? Are one of the girls hurt?"

"No," she shook her head, the tears beginning to fall, again, "the girls are fine."

"Baby, you're scaring me," he looked into her eyes, "please, just tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" she mumbled, stepping away from his grasp.

"Yes," he nodded.

"This is what's wrong, Sam!" Rachel pulled the pink panties out of her pocket, showing them to Sam.

"Panties?" he shook his head in confusion, "whose are they?"

"I don't know, Samuel!" she screamed, "why don't you tell me?"

"Actually, Rachel," Noah pointed out, "those are-"

"Don't defend him, Noah!" she ran her hand through her chocolate brown hair, "oh god!" she sobbed, "how can you do this to me? I love you so much, Sam! What about the kids?" she sat down on the black leather couch, suddenly feeling extremely weak, dizzy, and lightheaded, "how…" her body began to tremble, "you're my fucking everything, Sam how could-"

"Rachel," the green eyed boy whispered as he sat down next to his wife on the couch, "I… I swear on my life, I have absolutely no idea where these things came from… I've… I've never seen them before in my life," he began to gently move a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"No!" Rachel pushed his hand away, "don't… don't touch me!"

"Rachel?" she heard Quinn's voice coming down the hallway, "what's going on?" the blonde girl looked at her crying friend who was sitting on the couch, "a-are you okay?"

"No," the short girl shook her head, "I'm not okay."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," she paused for a brief moment, before lifting up the underwear for Quinn to see, "I… I found these in Sam's truck… and now he's trying to fucking deny everything."

"Oh my god…" Quinn's jaw dropped open when she saw the pink piece of fabric in Rachel's hand.

"That was my reaction," she whispered.

"No, Rachel," the hazel eyed girl shook her head, "it's not that… it… it's just that… those panties are mine?"

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief, "Quinn? What… what the hell?"

"It's not what you think," Quinn shook her head.

"God, I'm an idiot," she rested her head on her hand, "you never really changed, did you? You're still the same old Quinn… I honestly thought that we were friends now, but I was obviously wrong!"

"You don't understand-" the blonde girl protested.

"Understand what?" the shorter girl interrupted, "that you had an affair with my husband? That you're splitting up our family? Don't you realize how disgusting that is? It's… it's low, Quinn!"

"But-"

Rachel couldn't take any more of it. Her blood boiling, she glared up at Quinn, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing. In that moment of passion, she lifted her hand, and cringed as she heard and felt her hand collide with the taller girl's cheek.

Quinn clasped her hand over her cheek, her eyes opened as wide as possible, her eyebrows raised, her head shaking. Sam's jaw dropped in disbelief, and Noah crossed his arms. For a while, the room was silent; everybody, even Rachel, was too awestruck to speak.

"Puck…" Quinn spoke up, breaking the spell, "Puck and I… a few weeks ago, Puck and

I had sex in Sam's truck, alright?" she exclaimed, "I never had sex with your husband; I know that I might have been a bit of a bitch, back in high school but I would never _break up a family_!"

"Oh," Rachel looked down at her feet.

"See?" she shook her head, "I didn't do anything."

"I'm so sorry," the petite brunette whispered.

"You know what?" Quinn crossed her arms, "save it," and with that, the blonde girl stormed out of the living room, not bothering to look back.

.X.x.X.x.X.

The drive home had been awkward, even after they had dropped off Brittany and Santana. Sam didn't even bother to look at Rachel; he just focused on the road.

Rachel knew that this was mostly her fault; she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, so quickly; she usually was pretty good about trusting Sam; she had absolutely no idea what had come over her, just then.

Once they reached the house, Sam took Olivia out of her car seat, as she did the same with Harmony. They made their way up to their apartment. She put a sleeping Harmony in her crib, and set Olivia in front of the television, before following her husband into the bedroom that they shared, shutting the door behind her.

"Sam?" she whispered as she made her way to the bed.

"What?" he responded flatly, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"I… I think we need to talk," she attempted to push his blonde bangs from his emerald green eyes, but he moved away from her. During the course of their relationship, the small girl had discovered that the two of them would always have one of two different types of fights. The first type, the most common type, was usually resolved by one or two hours of being away from each other, and a few hugs and kisses; they would almost always end with Sam wrapping his arms around Rachel from behind, and pressing a gentle, loving kiss on her cheek.

The other type of fight, however, took a little more time than that, to recover from. It involved a lot more talking, and working things out. And by the looks of it… _this _was one of those fights.

"Oh, I think you've done quite enough of that," he muttered under his breath, his thumb clicking the _channel up_ button on the remote control.

"Excuse me," she crossed her arms, "Samuel, I understand what I did was wrong, and maybe a little over the top, but you don't need to be so rude about it!"

"A _little_ over the top? Are you kidding me?" he shook his head in disbelief, "Rachel, you… you were completely psychotic! You didn't give anyone a chance to explain themselves."

"I-I didn't mean to… It… it all just sort of took me by surprise-"

"That doesn't give you a right to _hit_ somebody!" the blonde boy interrupted.

"But I-"

"Do you want to know what the worst part of all of this is?"

"What?"

"Today," he sighed, "you made me learn that… you really don't trust me, at all."

"Sam, that's not true… I do trust you, it's just…" she sighed, "what was I supposed to think? There was a pair of another woman's underwear in your truck, for god sakes!" Rachel threw her arms up in frustration, "what… what if- and this is completely hypothetical- you found a pair of another man's boxers in… I don't know, in my sock drawer? What would you do?"

"Well…" Sam thought for a brief moment, "I'd tell Quinn and Puck to _stop_ having sex in our bedroom."

"Sam!" she exclaimed, "I'm being serious here! Just answer the question…" she placed her hands on his shoulders, "wouldn't you be upset, if you found an unfamiliar pair of men's underwear in my drawer?"

"I… I guess so," he shrugged, "I mean, I… I never really thought of that; I guess that I'd be pretty upset."

"Well," she looked up at him, "that's exactly how I felt. Look," she took his hand in hers, squeezing it, affectionately, "I'm not expecting you to just forgive me, right away. What I did was wrong, and I need to face the consequences of my actions; I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and that I really do trust you… I… I just don't know what I would do, if you were to leave me for someone else… the thought scares the shit out of me, and when I thought that it was happening, I… I sort of just had a mental breakdown."

"Rachel," he sighed, "I would never, ever be unfaithful to you… even if I wanted to… it would be completely pointless."

"Why?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Because… I'll never be able to find someone as perfect as you," he whispered.

"You…" she smiled, "you love me, again."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "you're insane, baby…" he gently ran his thumb over the back of her palm, "who said I ever stopped?"

"Sam," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pounced on him, her legs straddling his waist. The small girl pressed her lips against her husband's, her fingers carding through his golden blonde hair.

"Baby?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Rachel sighed when she felt a very familiar hardness press against her crotch, slowly moving off of his body.

"Rach?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I forgive you…"

"No you don't," she shook her head and smirked, "you just want sex."

"That's not true!" he protested, "I don't want sex… actually, I do, but that's not the point."

"Oh really?" she giggled, "then tell me, Samuel; what _is_ your point, exactly?"

"I… I forgive you, because… I get where you're coming from, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'd be pretty upset if I thought that you were seeing another man; and… actually, I don't even understand _why_ they would do it in _my_ truck; if he wants car sex so bad, why doesn't he do it in his own car?"

"Who knows?" Rachel shrugged and rolled her eyes, "it's Noah; he lives for this kind of stuff."

"What do you mean 'this kind of stuff'?"

"You know," her small fingers lightly played in his blonde bangs, "kinky stuff; anything that's taboo, really."

"Oh," Sam nodded in understanding, "are we like that?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "absolutely not."

"Aw," he sighed, "well… can we be?"

"Sam?" she crossed her arms, "aren't you happy with our sex life?"

"Right now? No; not at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not getting any!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"Oh…" she smiled, "right… believe it or not, I'm not exactly ecstatic about this period of celibacy, either."

"Of course you are," he pouted, "you love torturing me."

"Aw, Sammy," she rubbed his chest, "that's not true; as much as I do love teasing you, and that little pout that you've been making during the past two weeks, I really do love seeing you happy… plus… I'm starting to miss making love to you."

"You do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," she pressed her forehead against his, "you're my lover, Samuel, my sexual partner; and a pretty damn good one, at that."

"Hell yeah, baby!" he smirked.

"Oh god," she sighed, "I really shouldn't have said that… now I've got you started, again."

"That's right, babe," he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "once you get little Sam started, there's no stopping him."

"Alright, perve," she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Love you, babe," he pressed his lips against her ear.

"I love you, too," her lips twitched up into a smile, her back pressing into his chest, sighing happily when she felt his ample lips kiss her earlobe, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he made his way to the apartment that he and his family lived in. It had been a long day at work, and he was happy to finally be home. The three of them were his everything, and he hated the days that he had to work, and be away from them.

He walked through the hallway, and then opened the door to their apartment, when he reached it.

He walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him, "Sam!" Rachel ran up to him, "come quick, you have to see this!"

"What is it?" he shook his head in confusion, "is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "but, you really, really need to see this!" the brown eyed girl pulled on her husband's arm, dragging him out of the living room, down the hallway, and into their bedroom, "look!"

Olivia was sitting in the middle of the full sized bed, right next to Harmony, who was carefully propped up on the pillow next to her.

"See, Harmony?" the tiny brunette pointed at the television and looked her little sister in the eye, "that's Dora. She always asks where stuff is, even though it's always right behind her. Her friend Boots does it, too. Boots is a monkey, but I don't get why he's blue, 'cause Daddy took me to the zoo, one time, an' all the monkeys were brown… not blue."

"Wow," the blonde boy chuckled lightly, "would you look at that."

"Adorable, isn't it?" Rachel looked at the two of them from the doorway and smiled.

"Look at our girls," Sam beamed, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist, "they look like the best of friends."

"I know," she nodded in agreement.

"Hi, daddy," Olivia waved to her father when she noticed his presence.

"Hey, princess," he smiled back at her, "are you having a good time with your sister?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "she doesn't do a lot though… just sleeps an' poops, an' sits there."

"Well," he chuckled, "she's a baby; that's kind of what they do."

"I wish she would talk to me," the toddler sighed.

"She will eventually, Livy," Rachel walked up to her, "we're just going to have to be patient, for a little while," she ran her hair through her daughter's chocolate brown locks, "but keep talking to her… she really likes it."

"You know," Sam picked up Harmony, "it's kind of scary, how much you three look alike."

"You think so?" Rachel smiled and picked up Olivia.

"Totally," he nodded, "you three could practically be twins."

"Huh," she rubbed Olivia's back, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," he smiled, "because it was meant to be one."

"Man," Rachel smiled, "you're pretty good at this."

"Good at what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"At getting on my good side,"

"It's a gift," he smirked, "you know what else I'm good at?"

"Sam, our children are present; now is _certainly _not the time to bring that up for discussion."

"Later?"

"We'll see," she rolled her eyes, "it's not looking so good for you, though."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Mommy," Olivia looked up at her, "daddy just said a bad word!"

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Sam sighed, "it won't happen, again."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"There we go," Rachel whispered as she placed a sleeping Harmony in her crib, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "goodnight, pretty girl." She turned out the light, before walking out of the purple painted room and into her own, gasping at the sight in front of her.

Sam was laying on the full sized bed that they shared, with one hand down his pants, and the other holding his iPhone.

"Samuel?" she smirked, slowly walking up to him.

"What?" he looked up at her, his eyes as wide as beach balls. The green eyed boy frantically moved his hand out of his pants, and turned off his phone, throwing it on the middle of the bed, "Rachel!" he quickly zipped up his pants, "it… it's not what it looks like!"

"Really, now?" she raised an eyebrow, "because it looks like you're masturbating."

"I-I thought you were going to take a little longer… I didn't that you were gonna walk in and see this- oh god, I didn't."

"Relax, Sammy," the petite brunette giggled, "it's alright- nothing I haven't done before… we're both human, sexual beings, with sexual needs."

"Do…" he swallowed, "do you do it a lot?"

"Right now?" she shook her head, "no."

"Oh… well… when you do do it… is… is it because I… I don't satisfy you?"

"Samuel, don't be crazy," she sighed, "you do an amazing job of fulfilling my every need… it's not about whether or not one's partner satisfies them; it's simply about one's physical need. We're both human, Sam; and, let's face it… as much as we would _like_ to be there for each other, every single time, between work, my school and homework, and the girls, that concept is just… impossible."

"Oh," he nodded in understanding, "well… actually, now that you're on your maternity leave, you have a lot more time to… you know… do some naughty stuff…" she slapped his arm, "alright, alright, I'm sorry! But in all seriousness… do you at least… you know… think about me when you do it?"

"No, Sam," she shook her head, "I think of Finn."_  
><em>

"What?" his head shot straight up, "are you serious?"

"No," she giggled and shook her head, "I'm just kidding, Sammy; of course I think of you."

"Okay… that kind of makes me feel better."

"I don't understand why you're getting so riled up about this; I mean, you _watched_ me touch myself, before… actually… as I recall… you were the one who- very persistently- talked me into it."

"Oh yeah," he sighed at the memory, "that was fucking hot."

"Yup," she rolled her eyes, "that's peer pressure, for you."

"No it wasn't."

"Really?" she smirked, "because you _are_ my peer, and I'm pretty sure that you were pressuring me."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, and his jeans down his ankles, tossing them on the floor, "I know… no sex for me…"

"You know," Rachel sighed, "you see that white hamper over there? We have that for a reason… so we don't live like slobs."

"I'll do it in the morning," he yawned, "right now, I'm hitting the sack…" he got under the covers. _Gotta fall asleep before the blue balls kick in._

"Wait a minute…" she took his hand in hers.

"What?" he shook his head.

"You're… you're finished?"

"I don't follow…"

"You know what I mean."

"No, Rachel," he crossed his arms, "I really don't."

"Aren't you going to continue what you were doing?" she asked, discreetly placing her hand on his upper thigh.

"In front of you? Hell no."

"Are you kidding me? You're like… the king of perves…" she rolled her eyes, again, "plus, you did it in front of me, before… I don't see how this is a problem for you."

"Well…" he smirked, "if it really does mean that much to you… I'll finish myself off… just because you asked for it…" he began to move his hand into his Avatar boxers.

"Wait!" she stopped him.

"What nooowww?" he whined.

"Damn, you're whiny, today."

"Well… you're _mean_, today!"

"Okay, Sam, look…" Rachel used her other hand to stroke his golden blonde hair, "I just had a baby, about three weeks ago… therefore, I'm not able to partake in any sexual activities for a while."

"So? What, are you just reminding me to torture me?"

"No," the brown eyed girl crossed her arms. Sometimes her husband could be so stubborn, "I can't have sex… but… I can help you out…" her hand moved up to his crotch, "…that is, if you're willing to take it."

"Baby," he beamed, "you are the queen of all things sex…" he jumped out of the covers, and pulled off his boxers, tossing them next to the rest of his clothes."

"Hamper, Sam," she sighed.

"I do it, later… too excited, now…" he looked up at her, "now come on, baby… light my fire."

"Oh geez… keep that up, and I'll leave you with blue balls for a week."

"Okay, okay… I'll be quiet…" he bit his lip.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but before I do this, I have to ask-"

"Ra-chel!" he groaned.

"I'm sorry!" she shrugged, "it's just… I need to know what you were looking at, before."

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"You know… when you were doing your thing… I want to know what you look at to… you know… help you out…" she picked up his phone.

"Oh no," he tried to grab the phone from her hands, but she was too quick for him, "oh god, no."

"Oh, come on, Sammy… who is it? Meghan Fox? Jessica Simpson? Snooki?"

"That's nasty," Sam shook his head in disgust.

"Well, I didn't know," she sighed, "maybe you had a midget fetish… I _am_ pretty short, so… who knows?" she turned on his phone, "now let's see who this mystery girl is…" she sighed when she looked at the picture, "Samuel Joseph Evans, I thought I told you to delete this picture of me from your phone!"

"Rae," he stroked her hair, "don't be like that… you look so fucking sexy, there."

"Sam…" she blushed, "I'm… I'm naked."

"That's kind of the point, babe," he sighed, "now… I really don't mean to sound like a douche, but… I've kind of been waiting here for a while, and… my balls are starting to ache."

"Oh," she kissed his jawbone, "sorry… I kind of got a little sidetracked."

"I could tell," he sighed, "look, I'm sorry that I used that picture of you to… jerk my chicken."

"Jerk your chicken? Seriously?" she rolled her eyes, "honestly, I'm not that upset about the picture… actually… I'm kind of flattered, that you need me to move yourself along."

"That's great, babe… can you help me, now?"

"Oh!" she smiled, pressing her lips against the hard muscle of his chest. She slowly moved down, making him shiver; his skin was burning hot, but her lips were cool.

Her small hand groped his thigh, moving along the curve of his hip. Rachel reached back, and quickly squeezed his ass. Her hand moved back up as her lips made their way to his balls. She slowly licked one, using her hand to play with the hair on the other. Sam hissed at the hot, wet, tingly sensation, his fingers moving into her chocolate brown hair.

She smiled up at him, mischievously, their eyes locking for a second, emerald green meeting chocolate brown, before diving back down, her lips slowly wrapping around his head.

"Ooooh!" he groaned, "yeah, baby… god that feels good!" his eyes clenched shut, and his jaw dropped open.

Still smiling around him, she moved up, a little, her hands gripping his base. The small girl had missed this so much. She missed having him in her hands, tasting him in her mouth, brushing her tongue over his super sensitive head; she really went to town with her tongue, knowing that that was his favorite.

"Fuck, Rachie!" he grunted, his hips bucking against her mouth.

Rachel moved one hand away, moving his throbbing cock deeper into her mouth. She moved her hand up and cupped his balls, watching as he squirmed a little, little beads of sweat popping up all over his skin.

"F-f-fuck!" he screamed, "fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" his grip on her hair tightened, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He loved that she could take him all into her mouth with no problem. That she didn't gag or choke like some of the girls some of his friends had told him about, back in Tennessee. He loved that she knew exactly what to do to him to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. She sucked him so hard, he wasn't sure if it hurt or if it was that the pleasure was almost too much. He hit his head not so gently on the headboard, behind him, just to avoid cuming too early.

"Mmm, Sammy," she hummed, "you're dick is so big; I can barely fit the entire thing in my mouth…" Rachel removed her other hand, finally taking his entire penis into her mouth, "you like that, don't you?"

"Yessssssssssssss," he hissed, his body aching for that wonderful release that only an orgasm could give him. He let out a high pitched yelp when he felt her tongue move down, tracing the vein on the underside of his dick, "I… I'm so close, baby…" his body was shaking, his breathing uneven, his cock trembling inside of Rachel's warm, wet mouth, "oooooh shit… I'm gonna cum, baby… god, I'm gonna cum…"

Smirking around him, the brown eyed girl sucked even harder; harder than she had ever sucked him before, hoping to bring her husband over that wonderful edge.

"Oh god, fuck-" He couldn't hold back anymore. Rachel looked up at him with her gorgeous, piercing brown eyes and he felt his skin tighten, his spine twisting. He threw his head back, pressed his shoulders into the mattress and groaned, pushing further into Rachel's hot mouth. "_Rachel_ -" He wanted to warn her, pull her mouth off or nudge her away but he couldn't, was too far gone already. His balls drew up, cock pulsing and finally releasing. Rachel closed her mouth around the head and kept swallowing, sucking Sam through his orgasm. When he twitched away, too sensitive already, Rachel stopped licking at him and pulled away, moving back up next to him, after swallowing his load.

"How was that, Sammy," she breathed, resting her head against his chest.

"That…" he gasped, "…was one of the single greatest moments of my life."

"Yes," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "because our wedding, and the birth of your daughter can never compare to me giving you a quick blow job, right?"

"You know what I mean," he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "you're fucking amazing, baby," he kissed her temple, "it's been a while since you've given little Sam any attention… he really appreciates it."

"I know," she smirked, "now… I'm exhausted."

"Aw…" he sighed, "I miss having sex with you… I'd always tire you out-"

"Sam…" Rachel gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" he pressed his lips against her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "goodnight."

"What?" he shook his head, "you're not going to kiss little Sam goodnight?"

"No, perve," she sighed and shook her head, "I think that little Sam has had enough action for one night.

"Fine," he pouted, "goodnight, queen of perves."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well… if I'm the king of perves, and you're my wife, so… if you think about it… you _are _the queen of perves…" he pressed her lips against her chocolate brown hair, "… _my _queen."

"Sam?"

"Yes, your royal sexiness?"

"Just go to sleep."

"…Okay…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel smiled as she felt her husband wrap his muscular arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked down the street. It felt so nice... To have some time alone; just the two of them; where they didn't have to worry about either one of the kids interrupting them- don't get them wrong, they loved the girls more than anything; but sometimes it was nice to just have some one-on-one time together- no sex, just… talking.

She loved the way Sam smelled. He wasn't a slob; was well groomed, clean, his hair was always somewhat neat. But he wasn't overly primped either; he wasn't the type to dress up, all of the time; he was perfect. Therefore, he smelled perfect; he didn't drown himself in cologne; it was faint, yet intoxicating to her; it always had her coming back for more.

She loved the way he looked, right then. He was smiling that wide, perfect smile at her; it was drizzling, so she could see the tiniest droplets of rain dance along his golden blonde hair. The short girl buried her face into the green eyed boy's chest.

"Rachel," she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat every time she heard her name slip from his lips.

"Mmm hmm?" she hummed.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world," he pressed his ample lips against her ear.

"Sammy," she beamed, gently cupping his face in her hands.

As happy as she felt, at that moment, Rachel couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt, at the bottom of her stomach… it had been a week since the whole incident with Quinn, and she couldn't help but relive the cringe worthy moment, over and over in her head. In all honesty… she really missed her blonde friend. She was sweet, and understanding, and… just an all-around great friend. She knew that all of this was her own mess to clean up. She was the one who flew off the handle; she was the one who had to fix it… and she'd be damned if she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright; before I say anything else, I need to tell you guys something pretty important. As you might have already known, there's this purge going around fanfiction, that is taking down stories with certain material. I have made preparations, just in case one of my fics gets effected by this; I've backed up my stories, on that flagging website, and have made an account on another sight. If this does happen, I promise to make sure that everyone that is still interested in this story gets the link to the new site. <strong>

**Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you think that Rachel had a right to do what she did? **

**I'm a bit stuck on chapter thirty five; if anyone has any suggestions, they would be much appreciated. I love hearing what you guys want to happen next. It helps me out a lot, especially when I have writer's block. Chapter thirty four is completely finished. All I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I promise, I'll update right away. So please review! Your comments are my inspiration. If it weren't for you guys, this story wouldn't exist. :)**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Okay, so I really wanted to wait a few more days, before updating, again. But I couldn't resist! The amount of awesome reviews that I've gotten for the last chapter have not only inspired the next few chapters, but inspired me to update, too. Plus, just a few hours ago, I took my last final of the year, which means that as of today, I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently.**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and especially to those who mad any suggestions. I have lots of ideas either already written out, or stirring in my head; you have no idea what your comments mean to me!**

**This chapter is rate M (sex, cursing, adult themes, etc.); you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Four

Rachel sighed happily as she watched Harmony suck on her nipple, looking up at her with those big green eyes of hers every so often. She still couldn't believe that her little baby was already two months old; it seemed like just yesterday, they were taking her home from the hospital. Olivia loved, and was fascinated by Harmony, but both of her parents could tell that she was getting a little annoyed by her; every so often, she would grab onto her hair, and then pull, causing the toddler to shriek. Sam and Rachel would always tell her that Harmony didn't mean to hurt her, and that she just really liked her hair. At the end of the day, they both knew that Olivia loved Harmony; they were, after all sisters; something that Rachel could only wish for when she was her age.

The small girl had confronted Quinn, almost two months ago. She apologized, even after Nosh had called her 'lady Godzilla' when he answered the door. Their friendship had been a little rocky for about a week, but all was eventually forgiven. It was in the past, and neither of them could do anything to change what had happened. They both had missed each other's company, and after a while, they had had enough. The blonde girl had even taken the time to explain to her WHY they had decided to make love in Sam's jeep. Long story short, everything was back to normal, and she was pretty happy about it.

Moments like this, where she could be (almost) alone, completely absorbed in her own thoughts, were pretty rare. Sam was working late again, that night, and she had just put Olivia to bed, about a half hour ago. It was actually the first time, in a long time, that the apartment had actually been o_ne hundred percent _quiet. No television; no crying; no talking; no _snoring_. Just the faint sound of Harmony feeding, her tiny hand reaching up and grasping the diamond necklace that Sam had given her for mothers' day. Rachel placed a hand over her daughter's, making sure that she didn't pull too hard; she was really beginning to grab things- correction: she was beginning to grab _everything_ that she could get her little hands on. Sam said it was because she was gifted, but the small girl wasn't sure how much of a 'gift' it would be in a year or so, when she was walking, and would be able to reach more things. Rachel made a mental note to buy the baby proofing products, when she had the time, so she wouldn't have to worry about it, later.

A few minutes later, Harmony released her mother's nipple, resting her head on her chest as her eyes began to open and close, heavily. Rachel looked at the digital clock on the cable box and sighed; Sam would be home in about a half an hour. _Perfect_, she thought as she stood up and began to walk to the baby's room, "just enough time to get ready… but first… you need a change," she smelled her butt, "… because you stink."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he walked into the apartment, dropping his keys on the coffee table in the living room. God, he hated working late; epically on the nights when he would come home, and see that Rachel was already in bed; and tonight… was one of those nights.

He walked down the hallway, being sure to stop in both Olivia and Harmony's rooms, kissing them goodnight, before walking into the bedroom that he and Rachel shared, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Rachel was laying down on the full sized bed, wearing a red satin slip that left little to the imagination. Her chocolate brown hair fell across her shoulders in waves.

"W-wow," he mumbled, his legs threatening to turn to Jell-O when he saw his wife in the lingerie, "Rachel, you… you look…"

"Hey, Sammy," she smiled up at him, sensually, "how was work?"

"W-what?" he shook his head, "Oh! Work… work… work was… was fine."

"Really?" she slowly sat up, before getting up off the bed, and walking towards him.

"Yeah…" he gasped when he felt her grasp his shoulders, her soft, silky hair brushing against his nostrils, allowing him to take a whiff of her scent, "um… Rach?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"What… what's going on?" he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers beginning to play in his golden blonde hair.

"Well," she reached down, and firmly gripped his ass, "for the first time, in almost three months, we're going to make love."

"Seriously?" his emerald green eyes grew wide, "don't… don't mess with me, Rachel."

"I'm not messing with you, Samuel," she giggled, "it's been months, I'm not sore anymore…" she pressed her lips against his, "I'm ready to pick up where we left off," one of her hands moved around his hip, and cupped him, possessively.

"God," he groaned. When he realized that that was as far as they were going to get while standing in front of the bed, he scooped her up in his arms, and carefully tossed her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

Sam crushed his lips against hers, his hands roaming freely along the silky red fabric. Rachel felt the bulge in his pants, and let out a light whimper, her hips arching up, grinding against it.

"God, I've missed you, baby," he mumbled against her lips.

"I've missed you too," she whispered, pulling his head back down, capturing his lips in hers, once more.

"Mmm," Sam hummed as their tongues danced. He began to work a hand in between her legs. Rachel gasped, her eyes squeezing shut as her hips thrust up against his hand.

"Sam," she whimpered, "p-please…"

"Man," Sam smiled when his guitar calloused hand made its way up to her crotch, "have you been going commando, all day?" he gently touched the little brown curled hairs.

"No," she shook her head, "I took them off, just for you."

"Fuck," he muttered, "you're so fucking sexy…" his hand moved up and rested on her flat stomach, for a moment, before lifting his shirt up and over his head, and tossing it on the floor, "you have no idea how fucking hot you look in this outfit…" he began to place kisses up her stomach, stopping at her left breast, "but god, I've been waiting over two months to be able to touch your body, again, and I just can't wait, any longer…" he lifted the slip up and over her head, throwing it across the room.

"Wait!" Sam was about to start kissing her, again, when she pushed his face away, trying to cover up her body with her small hands, as best as she could.

"Rachel?" he shook his head in confusion, "what… what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I…" she bit her lip. The small girl didn't understand. Why was he kissing the stretch marks? Her features were so flabby, stumpy, and disproportionate. What the hell was a guy like him, handsome, funny, muscular, doing with a girl like her? It didn't make any sense, whatsoever, "I just don't want you to see my body…"

"Why?"

"Because," she looked into his eyes, "…I'm… I'm… well, look at me, Sam! Look at me, and tell me what you see!"

"I see…" he sighed, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I see… just a pretty girl… a _beautiful _girl; the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Stop lying," she shook her head. Her voice cracked and her eyes became blurry. _Don't cry, stupid! You're not a wimp! You're a strong, self-sufficient woman! What ever happened to feminism? What about Susan B. Anthony? Harriet Tubman? All of those books that you've read?_ "You know it's true… I'm… I'm hideous… even more so than before."

"Rachel Barbara Evans," he sighed, removing her hands from her body, and pinning them over her head, "stop crying. _Now_."

"What?"

"Look at me…" he looked into her eyes, "what you just said… like five seconds ago… was the stupidest, most ridiculous thing that has ever escaped someone's lips."

"Sam, I-"

"No," he stopped her with a shake of his head, "let me finish. You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… no scratch that… you are the most beautiful woman in the history of the human race… your body is absolutely stunning… other girls can only dream of looking just like you…" he buried his face into her neck, his lips beginning to press gentle kisses on her pulse point, "it breaks my heart when you tell me that you're not beautiful… you're my girl, Rachie; my wife… I hate seeing you upset, especially when it's something so unbelievably wrong, like this…" he bit down on her pulse point, causing her to moan after a loud gasp, "please… I just want to touch your body… I want to show you how beautiful you really are."

"O-okay…" she whispering, her head nodding hesitantly.

"God, Rachel," Sam mumbled, cupping her face in his hands, "every single thing about you is beautiful. Your big brown eyes; you're unique, perfectly imperfect nose…" he kissed her nose, "you're silky hair," he ran his fingers through her hair, "your red lips," he kissed her lips, "your neck…" he moved his face back into her neck, again, "mmm… tell me… what do you do to make your neck smell so god damn good?"

"I-I don't know…" Rachel shook her head, her heart rate speeding up as her husband continued to just basically worship her body. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he smiled at her, before continuing on with what he was doing.

"I love your breasts," Sam whispered; he looked down at them for a moment, before kissing each one of them sweetly, as if they were each something special, "I love the way they fit in my hands…" he ran his thumb over one of her hardened nipples, "and your pretty pink nipples…" he moved down to her stomach; he let the pads of his guitar calloused fingers gently glide along her porcelain skin, his lips stretching into a large, wide smile when he saw and heard her giggle lightly, beneath him, "your cute, tight, ass…" he squeezed her ass, "sorry; I really did try to make it sound less crude," he chuckled, "it's kind of impossible." Rachel offered him a gentle smile, letting him know that it was alright, "I love your curves; and your legs that go on for miles," his lips traveled down to her legs, in a line of kisses, and then moved back up, stopping at her crotch, "your beautiful, pink, silky pussy…" he pressed his lips against her inner thigh, tasting her juices that had slid down from her center and soaked her ass and thighs, making her shiver, "you taste so good, baby," he mumbled, moving his lips back up to her pussy.

"Oh!" the short girl squirmed when she felt Sam's breath on her aching core.

"You want me to make you feel good, baby?" he smirked.

"Yes!" she groaned out.

Sam chuckled, before diving down, gently letting his tongue run up and down her glistening slit. Grabbed ahold of her legs and placed them over his shoulders, "god, baby," he mumbled, "you're fucking soaked."

"Sam, your mouth feels so good!" she could barely stand it. The way his lips would gently suck on her clit, his tongue hitting it perfectly every single time. She found herself rocking back and forth against his mouth, the pleasure building.

With a smug smile, he watched her start to rock back and forth slowly, keeping her eyes closed and biting her lip hard. He felt his cock start to throb harder than before, and he really wished that he had taken his jeans off before beginning to go down on her; at this point, his penis was like a rod of iron, and he couldn't help but squirm when he felt it press up against his zipper, "Mmm…" he hummed, "you taste so fucking good, baby."

As she locked her ankles behind his head and knit her fingers into his hair, he slid his hands under her ass, his tongue caressing her pussy, sliding his tongue in and out of her like a soft, wet cock, drawing her wetness up to her clit, gliding up and down, round and round, slow-fast-slow-fast, as he French-kissed her there with increasingly wild and passionate abandon, ever faster and harder, building, building, building.

"Oh Sam! Don't stop!" she cried, panting and trembling on the mattress as he continued to ravish her, probing her over and over, kissing and licking her pussy. She reached the place where she had to let go and with a muffled groan she began convulse and shake.

"I'm gonna-! God! I love you so much!" she gasped, as her back arched and her body pulsed with waves of electric pleasure coursing up her back and belly to her brain and down again, over and over for what felt like forever, until he finally slowed down and eventually stopped and she was still and breathing quietly again.

"S-Sam…" she breathed, almost choking on her words as she tried to catch her breath "that… that was…"

"No need to thank me…" he smirked, crawling back to her, and resting his head in between her breasts, "you're so hot…"

"Wow," Rachel smirked, "you really know how to ruin a passionate moment."

"Mean," he pouted, "plus… it's my turn, now, and I know for a fact that my woman wouldn't leave me hanging."

"Would I-"

"Baby, please," he looked up at her, his eyes begging, "I'm dying for it…" he looked down at his bulging pants.

"Whoa," she shook her head, "someone's about to burst."

"Yeah," he nodded, "it turns me on when you moan."

"Well…" she smiled up at him, "I think you've waited long enough…" she unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs. She kissed his throbbing member over his Avatar boxers, feeling a rush of desire move through her when he squirmed and hissed under her.

"Rachel, it's been almost three months," he whined, "please; don't tease me… I'm getting desperate, over here."

"Fair enough," she nodded in agreement, pulling down his boxers, watching his penis stick up in the air, once it was free of being restrained by that piece of cloth.

She grabbed his straining, dripping cock in her hand, and began to squeeze it, moving it up and down.

"Shit," he muttered, his hips bucking against her hand, "your… your hand is- oh!" he grunted, "crap, I can't hold it! Rachel, stop!" he placed his hand on hers, stopping her movements, "too hard…" he muttered, "can't… can't handle that…"

"You know…" she whispered sensually into his ear as she released his cock, "most guys wouldn't say anything about that... they'd just let the girl keep touching them, until they came, sometimes they'd leave the girl hanging… at least that's what Santana said."

"Rachel," he sighed, "as much as I like Santana… I really don't want to talk about her while we're having sex."

"Agreed," she giggled, "my point is that… you really do respect and satisfy every single one of my needs… there hasn't been a single time where I haven't felt complete bliss… and… I just want you to know that… I really, really appreciate it. I'm extremely proud to call you my lover."

"Mmm babe," he smiled, "are you ready?"

"Yes, Sammy," she nodded.

"Thank god," he sighed, "I didn't know how much longer I could wait."

"Oh, Sam," she sighed happily as she felt him move on top of her.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped him, "I almost forgot…"

"What?" he shook his head in confusion when he saw her reach into her night table drawer. He felt his heart sink when he saw her pull out a white box; he couldn't see it fully, but there was one word, in large letters, that caught his eye: condoms, "nooooooo!" he whined, "come on Rachel, please don't make me wear one of those!"

"Sam," the brown eyed girl sighed, "I know that you hate using these, but-"

"I thought you were back on the pill."

"I am," she nodded.

"Then why do I have to put one of those on?"

"Well…" she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "after having two daughters, I really want to make sure that we're having safe sex; I promise, it won't be a permanent thing."

"Just for tonight?"

"No," she shook her head, fighting back the urge to laugh, "I was thinking more along the lines of a few months… okay, fine… I'll make you a deal… as soon as we use up all of these in here, we'll go back to just the pill, okay?"

"Fine," he pouted. _Challenge accepted._

"It won't be so bad," she reassured him, "look at what I bought; these are all different colors… blue for our Avatar nights, yellow for our Star Wars nights, and red for our Spiderman nights…"

"Huh…" he took the box from her hand and looked inside of it, "what are the green ones for?"

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head, "I couldn't think of anything for green… the Hulk, maybe?"

"Rachel," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "there's nothing sexy about the Hulk…"

"Oh, and like the other three are?" she rolled her eyes, "now I'm horny, so let's not take too much time with this; what color do you want?"

"I don't know..." he sighed, "green, I guess..."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because he's the underdog, I guess... he has no movie..."

"Whatever you say, weirdo..." She ripped the condom open with her teeth, and then rolled it onto his thick cock, watching him groan lightly.

"Alright, green bean," she smirked, "are you ready?"

"Don't call me that... like, ever again."

"Alright, alright," she sighed, "let's forget about it… what's important is…" she pulled him back on top of her, "that I need you inside of me."

Not being able to bear waiting any longer, Sam guided his dick into her center, almost cumming on the spot; he hadn't felt the warm, wet, tightness in so long, that he could barely contain his climax, after almost three months of build up.

"Baby…Rachel, damn it Rachel…god you're amazing." He didn't really think his grunts of ecstasy were very sexy but Rachel didn't seem to mind as her body responded to him. He pounded, relentless, into her body as she pushed her hips up to meet his.

She tossed her head restlessly, gasping and sighing as heat spread like honey through her veins, clenching her inner muscles around him and laughing at his groan. "Ooooooh… your cock is so fucking big!" she moaned breathlessly, arching herself against him so he hit just right. "_Mmmm, Sam,_" she purred.

Sam groaned and shuddered, pressing her harder against him as he thrust against her. Lowering his head to her breast, he caught her nipple in her teeth and bit down until her center clenched around him reflexively. He snaked a hand between them to rub furiously at her clit.

Rachel's hands clenched frantically around his hair as she struggled against the mattress. "Sam," she begged, "_please_... deeper… faster… _harder…_"

"Fuck your pussy is so fucking tight!" he slammed his cock, as deep as it possibly could go; the green eyed boy placed his wife's leg over his shoulder, his body trembling as he did everything he could to contain himself.

"More, Sammy," she pleaded, her fingernails digging into his scalp, "it feels so fucking good!"

Sam rubbed her clit even harder, his hips thrusting even faster; he could tell that she was at the brink of a tremendous orgasm. His own orgasm pooling quickly, he muttered, "Baby, I'm gonna lose it."

"Do it, Sammy," she gently bit down on his earlobe, "you look so fucking sexy when you cum," her body moved with his, attaching her lips to his as she screamed out in pleasure, the feeling of pure ecstasy taking over her body. Her fingers pulled almost violently at his golden blonde hair as she came around his hard member.

He growled as his hips ground into her, emptying himself into the condom as he plastered her body against him. He kissed her roughly, laughing and moaning into her mouth, swallowing her orgiastic cries.

"Fucking Christ…" he cursed as he collapsed onto her, being careful not to crush her. After about a minute, he slipped the condom off of himself, and tied it at the top. Standing up on shaky legs, he walked up to the wastebasket and tossed the green rubber inside of it.

He made his way back to the bed and slipped under the covers next to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her petite body, and pressing soft kisses all over her face, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too," she buried her face into his chest, happy to be in his arms, during her post-sex haze, hearing his heart beat against hers.

.X.x.X.x.X.

At about 4:30 P.M., that morning, Sam and Rachel's room was filled, by the baby monitor, with the sound of Harmony crying, softly, almost as if to say, "okay, I'm awake; you may now tend to my needs'. When that didn't seem to ignite a response from the parental units, her cries turned into loud wails, sort of like saying, "I warned you; I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand."

"Urgh," Sam sighed, lifting his head from his pillow. He gently removed Rachel's head from his chest, moving her on to her side of the bed, before getting up off the bed, putting on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, and walking out of the room, and into Harmony's room, "hey, princess," he whispered, smiling when he saw the two (now almost three) month old baby, "what's wrong?" he carefully picked her up out of her crib, "shh," he whispered, "why do you have to wake up so early, baby girl?" he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Harmony, are you really going to make me wake up mommy, right now? She's really tired..." she continued to cry, "alright, alright, I'm sorry; I know, you need to eat; c'mon, let's go see mommy."

He walked back into their room, sliding back into bed next to Rachel, "babe," he shook her gently, "babe, wake up…"

"What?" she mumbled, turning onto her side.

"Harmony's awake."

"Can't you get her, this time?" she sighed, "I'm too tired…"

"Well, I would," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "but… she's hungry, and I'm not really much help in that department."

"Alright," she sighed, carefully taking Harmony out of his arms, "come here, you," she smiled down at her, and offered her a nipple, which she took enthusiastically, her wails finally silenced as she began to feed on her nipple.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Can you hand me some shorts, and an old t-shirt, or something? I'm … I'm kind of naked, right now…"

"Hell yeah," he smiled, taking an observant look at her body.

"Sam," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "can you please just get me the clothes?"

"Sure, babe," he kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and searching around for clothes, until he found a pair of her pajama shorts, and one of his old t-shirts.

"Thanks," she eyed the clothes for a quick second, "Sam, you forgot underwear."

"Yeah, I did," he smirked.

"You're a perve," she smacked his arm, playfully, "now will you please go get a pair of my underwear?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"And no thongs…"

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"Daddy's crazy," Rachel cooed, gently stroking Harmony's head, "but we love him, right?" she kissed her forehead.

"Here," Sam placed the blue and green cotton panties next to her on the bed, "here, I'll help you put 'em on."

"Normally, I wouldn't let you, because you'd probably start feeling me up… but I know you won't, because our daughter is right here… plus… I really can't do this myself, because my hands are full."

"Alright," he sighed, "but… we can do some more fun stuff later today, right?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "let's see how the day goes."

"I'll take that as a yes," he took the underwear in his hands, slowly rolling them up her legs, "you know you love this," he mumbled as he let the elastic snap around her waist.

"Think whatever you'd like, Samuel," she whispered, "but kindly keep those thoughts to yourself… our daughter is listening."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed as he pulled the navy and white striped shorts up her legs, unable to resist looking at the long, smooth, tanned skin for a quick second, before moving back up next to her on the bed.

Harmony reached up and pressed her hand against Rachel's cheek, "hi, sweetie," she beamed, watching as the infant released her nipple.

"My turn," Sam took her out of Rachel's arms and placed her on his chest. She looked up at him, and reached up grabbing his nose with her tiny hand. He smiled down at her, gently rubbing her back, and tickling her a little, earning a toothless grin from the younger blonde, "she's so beautiful…" he whispered.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement after putting on the white t-shirt, "and you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"So do you," he shrugged, his fingers playing with Harmony's hands.

"At least I'm reasonable," she smiled, "you won't even let me _mention_ the word boyfriend around either of the girls."

"Don't get me started, Rae," he shook his head, "they're going to live with us, and be my little girls, forever."

"Aw, Sammy," she kissed his forehead, "even when they move out, get married, and have children of their own, they'll always be our little girls."

"They're not getting married."

"Okay, Sam," she giggled, "whatever you say."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam watched as Rachel and Sebastian studied on the couch with his arms crossed, and the corners of his mouth dipping down into a frown. Why, out of all of her friends from school, did she have to bring _this_ guy over?

The green eyed boy had been watching them for about ten minutes; so far, he didn't like what he saw. Sebastian kept looking at her, like… well, he didn't know what it was like… all he knew was that it was something that he _didn't _like, and-_ wait a fucking minute!_ Was he staring at her boobs? Like, a second ago? "That's it," he muttered under his breath, "I'm setting this dude straight."

He walked into the living room and sat in between them on the couch, "hey, baby," he pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue past her lips.

"Sam!" Rachel pulled away, "what are you doing?"

"What?" he shrugged, "I can't show _my_ wife how much I love her… because she's mine?"

"Okay…" the small girl shook her head in confusion, "aren't you going to say hello to Sebastian."

"Do I have to?" he muttered so quietly, that only Rachel could hear.

"Sam," she hissed into his ear, "you're being very rude… he's my friend, now say hi."

"Fine," he looked at the brown haired boy and shot him a flat, "hi."

"Hey," Sebastian shook Sam's hand, "it's great go finally meet you, Rachel's told me so much about you; it's nice to put a face to a name."

"Oh," he wasn't buying it, "well… I would have came over here sooner, but I was taking care of the girls… my daughters… _our_ daughters… that we made by having sex…"

"Sam!" Rachel exclaimed, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"What?" he shrugged, "Sebastian's been to health class, right? He knows how babies are made."

"Um…" he thought for a moment, "yeah, I guess… so… Sam…" he tried to make the moment less awkward, "Rachel told me that you're a Giants man; you think they'll make it to the playoffs, this year?"

"Don't know," he draped his arm over Rachel's shoulders, "so how'd you two meet?"

"Oh," Sebastian chuckled, "that's actually a funny story."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, "it was back during our senior year…"

"And I'd just joined the Warblers… I was kind of a jerk back then… long story short, at some point during that year, I ended up throwing a slushie with rock salt in Blaine's eye…"

"And later that year we competed against each other at regionals; we won, but they were all surprisingly great losers… we didn't talk after that, but then we ran into each other in school this year, and we started talking and… well… that's pretty much it."

"Oh…" Sam held his wife closer to him, "well… Rachel and I have sex six times a day!"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Samuel Joseph Evans!" Rachel stood up, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "there's nothing wrong with _me_."

"You know what?" Sebastian, "it looks like this is a bad time for you guys…" he looked at Sam, and then at Rachel, "I'll see you later… Rachel, call me if you still need some help with that essay; we can go finish it up at the library; I don't want to interfere with your family life."

"O-okay…" Rachel sighed, "I'll see you later…" she watched the former Warbler walk out the door.

"You're not going to the library, alone with him…" he got up off the couch.

"Sam…" she glared up at him, "what… what the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he shrugged.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit," she crossed her arms and shook her head, "why were you so rude to Sebastian? He's a really nice guy… and why did you keep talking about our sex life? Don't you respect me at all?" she began to walk into their room.

"Of course I do," he followed her, "it's just… didn't you see him, Rachel? He was all over you!"

"He didn't touch me! Not once!"

"Yeah, but… he was looking at your boobs!"

"I know for a fact that he wasn't…"

"Yes he was!" he groaned in frustration, "he was flirting with you the entire time!"

"I can assure you, he wasn't."

"Rachel, you really couldn't see it? He likes you!"

"No, he's not," she shook her head, "I'm one hundred percent sure that he's not interested in me."

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms, "and how can you be so sure?"

"Because Sebastian's gay, Sam!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the full sized bed in exasperation.

"He's… he's gay… ohhhhh…" he nodded in realization, "…oops… why didn't you tell me that he was gay?"

"I didn't think that it mattered."

"Of course it matters!" he shook his head, "it would have made all of this a hell of a lot easier!"

"So what if he _was _straight? What would it matter? What if he _did_ like me?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged and looked down at his feet, "you… I thought that maybe you would…"

"You think I'd _cheat_ on you?" the short girl shook her head in disbelief, "Sam, we're married; we… we have two kids… what do you think, I'm some kind of whore, or something?"

"No," he shook his head and sighed, "it's just… I don't know…" he rubbed his face, "I'm just a little paranoid, I guess… like… what if I lose you? Then what?"

"Sam…" she sat up on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "I am _never_ going to leave you…" she kissed his cheek, "I love my man… even when he gets all overprotective…"

"I love you, too," he kissed her shoulder.

"But… I really, really want you to apologize to Sebastian."

"Do I have to?"

"Sam!"

"Fine…" he sighed, "but I'm only doing this because I'm _sure_ that he won't try and put the moves on you."

"Okay," she sighed, pressing her lips against the top of his head, "but if you start talking about how we 'have sex six times a day' again, then I'm cutting you off for the rest of the month."

"That's cruel…"

"It's sad, but it's what makes you behave."

"Yes, I've been very, very bad… maybe you should spank me."

"In your dreams, Evans," she smirked before placing a quick peck on his lips, "I won't spank you…" she smiled up at him, mischievously, "but… I'm sure that we can lock the door, and do a little something something really quick…"

"Yes!" he cheered, "my sex goddess is back!"

"Let's go perve," she giggled and rolled her eyes, pressing her lips against his neck, "clothes: I want 'em off..." Yeah, he was an overprotective pervert… but he was _her_ overprotective pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry to those who wanted or expected to see the actual confrontation between Rachel and Quinn, but I hope you're not too disappointed. I was actually planning on fitting it in, but decided that I didn't like the way it flowed with the story. Don't worry about the lack of drama in this chapter, because there will be plenty of that in the next few chapters.<strong>

**Chapter thirty five is completely finished; all I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll post it. So p,ease, please, please review!**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Hey guys! so, I really need to apologize in advance, because I honestly don't like it when authors complain about how many reviews they get, or how they wish that the reviews were longer (honestly, though, I don't care how long the reviews are; I just lie to know if you liked it or not), but I'm really just curious; are you guys losing interest; do you think I should end the story soon? (and thank you so much to those who _did_ review; it really means a lot) I just want to know what you didn't like about that chapter, so in the future, I can steer away from that, and make the story more enjoyable for you guys to read. **

**Anyways, this chapter is rated M for sex, language, and adult themes; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter thirty five:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Five

"Sam!" Rachel moaned as she felt her husband continue to plunge deep inside of her, his body pressing hers against the living room wall. It had been a long day for them, with work, school, and the girls, and they both really needed a release… not to mention all of the added stress the holidays were putting on them.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her body jolting with every thrust of Sam's hips, watching his face as he raced toward his orgasm, "shit, this feels so fucking good!" he buried his face into her neck, sucking on her pulse point, just enough to leave a bruise.

"Faster, Sammy…" she whispered into his ear, her hands scraping down his naked back, "… fuck me harder… oh…" she whimpered lightly as he continued to kiss her neck, two of his thick fingers sliding into her center, "oh! Uh!" she let out a high pitched scream, "Oh! Your dick feels so good!"

Rachel moaned, so out of her head with desire that she couldn't think about anything except what he was doing, and how he was making her feel. All she could do was grip his forearm with both her hands and lean her head back against the wall as he increased the speed of the hand working between her legs. His thumb continued to glide and twist inside her, his index finger soon stroking alongside her clit. She rocked her hips into his hand and cock, moaning his name as he picked up his pace. His long, deliciously calloused fingers were delving deep into places that she could never reach on her own. He was nimble – twisting, plucking, and stroking. She knew that she was dripping, coating his fingers, his cock, and even his palm, and she hoped he understood that he was the _only _man that could make her react that way. She was so close to cumming, already dangling just on the brink of beautiful oblivion. Her eyes fluttered closed. _Just two more thrusts. Just two more and—_

"SS-SSSaa-aaa-aaam!" she hissed, her eyes squeezing shut as her orgasm coursed through her body; she opened up her mouth to scream, but the feeling was so powerfully astounding, that she couldn't even breathe, let alone speak.

"Fuck, baby," he panted, moving in and out of her faster and feeling himself getting closer to cumming.

Rachel pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her hips faster to keep up with him. She kissed him hard and bit at his lip and she squealed when he bit her back. He groaned in return and moved his hand from her back and down to her ass, slapping her cheek once before squeezing it and holding on. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and he growled her name. She nodded in response, letting him know that she knew he was about to cum and she pressed herself against him and whispered, "Do it, Sam. Cum inside me."

He was helpless against those words and she knew it. He shut his eyes and moaned loudly as he lost control and she breathed, "Yes, baby, yes," until he was done. When he opened his eyes, she was practically smirking at him and he shook his head and laughed. She was always so fucking proud of herself when she could make him cum like that.

"Oh god," he whispered, leaning against the wall, his body trembling as he tried to catch his breath, thankful that his knees didn't buckle, like he thought they would.

"I… I would… say…" Rachel gasped, her breathing still uneven, "let's do it again, but… I don't think I'd be able to handle it…" she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Me too…" he nodded, "so… fucking… intense…"

"Room, Sam," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Take me to the bedroom…" she whispered, reaching down and squeezing his ass. Her orgasm had her seeing stars, and she was longing to have another one.

"Oh," he smiled, getting a firm grip on her thighs, he felt his penis begin to harden the tiniest bit as he thought about making love to his wife, all over again. The green eyed boy quickly walked down the hall and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel sighed happily as she straddled his waist, each of her knees sitting on one of his sides, her hands pressing against his chest.

"Gotta take it slow, this time, babe…" he mumbled, "can't handle it…"

"Okay," she whispered and smiled down at him, before pressing her lips against his, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too," he replied as their world coiled into an endless bliss as he gently pushed into her, slowly bringing the both of them to oblivion.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Damn," Sam breathed as his climax ended, wrapping his arms around Rachel after she collapsed onto his body, "I think I'm gonna be walking funny for the next week…"

"Mmm…" she hummed, loving the way his warm skin felt against hers. Rachel reached up and ran her fingers through his now sweaty hair, happy to be in his arms.

"Rachel?" he whispered.

"You… you know that… even though I might… talk about sex a lot, and how sexy you are… don't get me wrong, I really do love it… but… I… I really, really hope you know that that's not all I care about. I fell in love with you, because you're beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside, too… you're sweet, caring, compassionate, forgiving… I love you for you… the sex is just a bonus… a totally awesome bonus, but still just something extra… in fact… if you said that you never wanted to have sex, again… I'd… I'd find a way to be okay with it, because… I love you so much, and if I lost you…" he shook his head, "god damn it, and I don't know what I'd do."

"I love you, too," she whispered, "and I love having sex with you… I… I love feeling so close to you… and knowing that… you chose me… over… over everyone else… that you're mine and I'm yours… and that… that nothing can ever change that… can ever come between us…"

"Mmm, Rachel," he kissed her temple, "you're the only girl I ever want to kiss…"

"Good," she smiled, "because you're stuck with me."

"That sounds good to me," he tightened his grip around her body, "because… you're not just my wife, Rachie…" he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "but you're my best friend, too."

"As you are mine," she smiled, "I just can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have found a guy that I can talk about absolutely anything with… we love each other unconditionally… you have no idea how happy you make me every single day," she took his hand in hers, and played with the silver wedding band on his ring finger.

"Oh Rach," he kissed her nose, "you know… I… I think that… everyone… everyone has that one person in their life that… that they're kind of connected… or… tethered to… they can try to break the tether, all they want, but… no matter how hard they do, they just… keep coming back to that person…" he kissed her forehead, "your that person for me..." he swallowed, "when… I… when I was living in Tennessee… I… I felt that… that there was a part of me that was always missing, and… I didn't pretend to not know what it was… every time I'm away from you, Rachel my… my heart aches."

"Never, ever leave me, Sam," she kissed his chest, right above his heart, "promise me that… we'll always be together… even when we're old, with wrinkles, and gray hair, and grandchildren…"

"I promise," he kissed her temple, "goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Sammy," she whispered, slowly beginning to drift to sleep in her husband's arms, "wait a minute!" her head shot up.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"We didn't use a condom…"

"Yeah…" he nodded, trying his best to hide a mischievous smile that had crept onto his face, "we didn't, did we?"

"I can't believe that we forgot."

"Well… you're on the pill, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but I still want to use them, just in case, because…" she looked into her night table drawer, "Sam," she sighed, "where the hell did you put the condoms?"

"Why, Rachel," he smirked, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, that must be it," the petite brunette rolled her eyes, "now come on," she sighed, "where are you hiding them?"

"Fine," Sam sighed and reached under his pillow, grabbing the white box in his hand, "here."

"Now I have to think of a new place to hide these," she smirked, "god, you're like a little kid."

"And yet you love me, anyway… looks like I'm not the weird one in this relationship."

"Whatever you say, perve," Rachel giggled.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist from behind and pressing a gentle kiss on her right cheek.

"Hamburgers," she giggled and turned her head and tilted it slightly, so she was looking up at him, "I genuinely hope you and Olivia are thankful for my cooking; touching all of this meat isn't really something that I enjoy doing."

"I know," he smiled down at her, "and I am."

"Are you sure?" she smirked.

"Yes," he nodded and chuckled, "I appreciate everything you do…" he pressed his lips against her neck, placing kisses all around her pulse point, and her shoulder.

"Oh," she gasped, throwing her head back a little, "Sam," Rachel shook her head, "not… not now..." she removed his face from her neck, "later… Olivia can walk in at any time."

"Sorry babe. You're top fucking gorgeous for me to resist," He said, his voice rougher and deeper than usual. Rachel could feel her panties getting damp.

"Sam," the brown eyed girl whispered, "b-bedroom…" she felt one of his long, guitar calloused fingers move into her panties, and slip inside of her panties, and she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to wait to get to the bedroom. Instead, she pressed her lips against his lips, and wrapped one of her legs around his hips, moaning into his mouth and bucking her hips against his hand.

Rachel whimpered as she slid her hand between the two of them. Sam was hard; she could clearly feel him beneath his clothes. If he wasn't inside of her in the next two minutes, she was going to lose her mind. Sam removed one of his finger from her, so he could lift her up on top of the kitchen counter. They stared at one another, their foreheads touching, as she unzipped his jeans. She finally broke eye contact so that she could thread out his penis. She wanted time to study his fully naked body in the daylight, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to wait to make it to the bedroom. Rachel reached up, her hands moving under his shirt, running up and down his abs, greedily.

"Sam…" she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist, "oh god… fuck, I need you inside of me… I need your cock…"

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me," he quickly pulled her drenched panties down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder.

"Now, Sam," she gripped his straining, throbbing dick, furiously running her hand up and down it, "I need you _now_."

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby…" he groaned, before lifting up the front of her plaid skirt, and sliding his member into her center.

"You're fucking amazing, Rachel…" He groaned. He was going to fucking come already… _Shit._

Not wanting to leave her unsatisfied, he pressed her against him and grabbed her hips. Holding her tightly, he began to roughly jerk her up and down on him, angling her hips so that his cock rubbed against the rough patch of sensitized skin deep inside her body.

"Sam…." She mewled.

"Fuck baby….I'm so close," he groused.

"Oh…God…yes….Sam…" She gritted out, eyes closed tightly.

"Are you going to fucking come for me, Rachel?" he growled, her body sliding up and down on his cock in fast, jerky motions.

"I…so close…it's almost…" she sobbed.

His hand slid between their bodies and his thumb began vigorously rubbing her clit, the pressure he was applying rough and uneven.

She jerked against him, losing her rhythm.

"Rachel…I'm going to fucking…._Ohhhhhh_…" Sam groaned as his orgasm raced from deep inside him toward release. Rachel felt his cock expand inside her and she screamed out his name, the pressure sending her over the edge at the same time his orgasm erupted, filling her with his hot seed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" they heard a tiny, very familiar voice ask.

_Oh shit!_ Sam thought,_ oh fuck!_ He quickly pulled away from her.

"Olivia…" Rachel whispered, shutting her eyes tightly, unable to handle seeing the confused look on her daughter's face.

"What are you doing?" the toddler asked, her eyes full of confusion and curiosity.

"Um…" Sam bit his lip, completely speechless. When the blonde boy was about nine years old, he had walked in on his parents. Ever since then, he had thought that him seeing them had been far more traumatic than them getting caught; but now that he was the one whose kid had walked in on him, he knew that his parents were the ones with the short end of the stick. Because this was worse; much, much worse.

"We… w-we…" Rachel stuttered, "your father and I… I… we… daddy and I were just… playing… we were playing… roller coaster…"

"What's that?" Olivia shook her head in confusion.

"It…" Sam swallowed, "it… it's when… two… two people get really close to each other and…" the blonde boy shook his head, wiping sweat from his forehead; god, he didn't think that he had ever sweated so much, in his life, "… and scream, like they're riding a roller coaster."

"Oh…" she nodded her head in understanding, "But why were you saying all those bad words?"

"Well…" Rachel began, her voice still trembling from shock, "…it… you see, we… we didn't mean too; sorry, Livy."

"Okay…" Olivia thought for a brief moment, "I wanna play."

"What?" Sam's eyes grew as wide as beach balls.

"Can I play?"

"Trust me, Livinator," he sighed, "it's _not_ the kind of game that you'd be interested in."

"Oh… okay…"

"Why don't you…" she hopped off the counter, "… go watch some T.V. until dinner is ready?"

"Okay…" she began to walk out of the room, "are you guys gonna play rollercoaster, again?"

"No, Livy," Rachel shook her head, "I assure you, we won't be doing any of that for a _long_ time…" she looked up at Sam as soon as Olivia had left the kitchen, "you see? You see what you do?"

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what did I do? It wasn't my fault that she walked in on us!"

"Yes, but you were the one who initiated the sex; none of it was my idea."

"Rachel, why are you making all of this out to be my fault?"

"Because it _is_ your fault!"

"How?" he shook his head in disbelief, "how the hell is it my fault? I just don't fucking understand how someone could be stupid enough to think like that!" Rachel's eyes widened, and she quickly turned away from him and began to walk down the hallway and into the room that the two of them shared, "wait!" he ran after her, "that wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh, don't worry," she glared at him, "I know _exactly_ what you mean!"

"So, what?" he crossed his arms, "are you mad at me, or what? Because I can't keep up with all of your fucking mood swings!"

"What mood swings?" she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean 'what mood swings'?" he screamed, "you don't notice it? You don't notice how one minute you're happy, and the next minute you're fucking breathing fire?"

"You're overreacting! Wait, no," she shook her head, "I know what this is… you know that you're wrong, but you're just being too pigheaded to admit it!"

"Bull_shit_!" he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "you're just upset about Olivia walking in on us, and taking it out on me!"

"You don't fucking know me; you don't know what goes through my mind!"

"I don't know you? Oh look; more bullshit! I do fucking know you; I know you better than you know yourself."

"Ha!" she snorted.

"You can deny it all you want, but you know it's fucking true."

"You wish."

"What is with you always having to be right, _all the time? _Huh? Did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_, you could be wrong?"

"Oh please? Even if that _was_ an issue, it wouldn't even be half as bad as you!"

"And what do I do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"All you care about is getting laid!" she screamed in his face.

Alright… _that_ kind of stung a little _a lot_. "You know that's not fucking true!"

"Yes it is! Sometimes I wish that you would just grow up! I'm sick and tired of being the only mature person in this house!"

"That's fucked up, Rachel! I love having sex with you, because I love you; I fucking love you! That's right, the great Rachel Evans is wrong, for the first time in her fucking life!" his screaming grew even louder, making the small girl cringe, "all you do is bitch and nag about every single fucking thing I do!"

"If I don't nag you then this whole household would be complete chaos! You don't understand that?"

"God, why are you treating me like I'm your son; like I'm some little kid, or something? I'm fucking tired of it! I'm fucking tired of you acting as if I don't know how to take care of my kids!"

"Well, you've missed, like, two years of your first daughter's life; I think I have a little more credit than you do!"

"You fucking…" he shook his head, "don't you think I feel bad enough, about that? Only a terrible fucking person would bring that up, again!"

"Oh, if I'm such a terrible person, then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"I don't know, why did you agree to marry me?"

"You asshole," she shook her head, her voice cracking and her eyes flooding with tears, "I agreed to marry you, because I love you, you dumbass!" Rachel slid her engagement ring, and her wedding band off of her finger, and threw them at him, before opening their bedroom door, and walking out of it.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed ahold of her shoulder.

"To make your fucking dinner," she violently shook out of his grasp, and stormed into the kitchen.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam shook his head confusion as he watched his wife packing up a suitcase in bedroom. Dinner had been a nightmare. About ten minutes into the meal, the two of them had started screaming at each other, again. They really didn't like to fight in front of the girls, so Rachel excused herself, and went back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I…" she sighed, "I think it's best if the girls and I stay at Brittany and Santana's for a little while."

"What…" he shook his head, "okay, look. I know I might have hurt your feelings, but come on! You… you were being a bitch!"

"Urgh…" she groaned and rolled her eyes, "see? This is what I'm talking about! Sam, I love you, but right now, you're being a real fucking jerk, and I can't stand being in the same room with you. Look," she zipped up the suitcase, "it's not permanent; just for a few days, so we can both calm down, and be able to talk all of this over, rationally."

"Rationally?" he shook his head in disbelief, "you're talking about being rational? You're fucking walking out on me!"

"Just for a few weeks!" she screamed back, "this is a bad environment for my children, and they come first."

"Why do you keep saying 'your children'? They're just as much mine as they are yours; and don't you dare say that I love them any less, because you know that's not fucking true!"

"I know that you love the kids, and I know that you love me; you just have a funny way of showing it, sometimes."

"What the fuck?" he shook his head, "that's not something that you say to the guy that you married; it's something that a mother tells her kids, who have a dad that doesn't show any affection towards them; I show affection towards my girls; and you can't just take them away from me!"

"I'm their mother, Samuel!"

"And I'm their father! What's the difference?"

"I know that this is going to be hard on all of us, but it'll be okay; it's not like we're getting a divorce, or breaking up for good."

"I… I just don't understand…"

"I know that you're probably not on board with this, but… it… it's just… what you said to me was completely rude and disrespectful, and I… I just… you really hurt me, and I just… I think that a few weeks apart will… it'll be okay… I promise."

"But… you said some pretty fucked up things to me, too."

"What?" she shook her head, "I was just defending myself!"

"God… this… this is so screwed up…" he groaned in frustration, "you're being such a fucking bitch!"

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock; she grabbed her suitcase, and muttered, "screw you," before walking out the door.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sorry we don't have too much space," Santana sighed as she led Rachel, who was holding Harmony in her arms, and Olivia into the guest bedroom in their apartment.

"It's fine," Rachel sighed as she placed the large black suitcase with all of their things on the full sized bed. "Santana?" she sat down on the other side of the bed. Rachel placed Harmony down on the bed and then buried her face into her hands, and began to sob silently.

"Shh…" Santana picked Harmony up, and let her friend rest her head on her shoulder, "it's okay… it's gonna be okay."

"Mommy?" Olivia looked climbed up onto the bed and bit her lip, "don't cry, mommy."

"I love you, Livy," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"Mommy's fine, Livy bear," Santana patted her back, "she's just a little sad, right now; how about you go watch T.V. in the living room with Brittany?"

"Okay…" she climbed down from the bed and ran out of the guest bedroom, and into the living room.

"Okay…" Santana sighed, "now… tell me what happened with Sam."

"I… I… we… we were having sex on… on the kitchen counter… I didn't initiate it… it was all his idea…"

"But you enjoyed it?" the Latina raised an eyebrow.

"That… that's not the point."

"Just answer the question… did you enjoy it?"

"Well… yes… I did, but… we shouldn't have done it… and then I got upset at him, and I yelled, and he yelled, and then he said some awful, awful things to me… they… they just really hurt, coming from the man I love more than anything…"

"Did… did you say anything to him?"

"A… a few things?"

"Like what?"

"I… I told him that he was irresponsible… and that… that made him upset… and then… then I brought up the fact that he missed the first two years of Olivia's life… that… that made him furious."

"Well duh!" the darker girl rolled her eyes, "what do you expect? He obviously feels bad about it… you guys really need to talk this out."

"Not tonight," she shook her head, "we… we both just need to cool down, for a little bit."

"Fine," she sighed, "but… I know how much Sam loves you, Rachel… I can see it; was it really necessary to just… leave with the girls? Couldn't one of you have just slept on the couch?"

"I…" Rachel sniffled, "I guess so…"

"Don't… don't you think that maybe you were overreacting? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but… you're kind of known to be a drama queen."

"Whose side are you on?" the brown eyed girl crossed her arms.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Santana shook her head, "I really don't want to get in between the two of you."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Do you need anything?" Santana asked as she passed Harmony back to her mother.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I… I just kind of want to be alone, right now."

"Alright," she got up off the bed, and walked to the door, leaving Rachel and Harmony alone.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he slipped under the covers of the full sized bed; the bed that he and his wife usually slept in together. Sleeping in their bed without Rachel just… it didn't seem right. God, he missed her so much… he was unbelievably pissed at her, but he missed her.

Why the hell did she have to overreact, all the time? Sure, maybe he went a little far, too, but she was the one who just got up and left! Weren't they supposed to stay with each other, through thick and thin?

The green eyed boy loved his family more than anything, and without them… he didn't know _what _he would do. They made him realize, that he… he wasn't a good for nothing loser; when he was around the three of them, he was a father; a husband; a lover; and a best friend. When he was around them, he felt that he… that he was important to somebody… that he had made a difference in somebody's life.

Sam let his head fall down on the pillow, placing his hand on the one next to him; Rachel's pillow still smelled like her. He wrapped his arms around it; it was no substitute for Rachel.

He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep; the blonde boy felt as if his heart had been ripped out his chest. He needed to get his Rachel back; he didn't know how; all he knew was that he loved his wife and kids, and needed them more than he needed oxygen. His life seemed completely pointless if he didn't have them; and he was completely determined to get them back by his side, again.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Who do you think was right? Do you think that Rachel was being too over dramatic, or was she right to leave for a few days. Please review! If I get fifteen reviews, I'll post chapter thirty six first thing tomorrow morning (or later tonight, depending how early I fall asleep; I've been up for about thirty six hours, so I don't know how long I'll be able to stay awake later tonight. I love you guys, and your feedback is what keeps me going :)<strong>


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took longer than expected to post this. I was giving it a last minute proofread, a few days ago, and I realized that there were a few parts of the chapter that I didn't really like; so I sort of tore it apart, added, edited, and deleted some stuff, until I was finally satisfied with it.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the awesome reviews! I can't believe that I have over six hundred reviews for this fic! That's amazing! You guys are the best readers in the world, and you have no idea how grateful I am for your awesome feedback!**

**Now on to chapter Thirty Six:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Six

Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly, before clenching shut, again, the sun seeping through the cracks in the blinds that hung on the window. He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the suns blinding rays. The blonde boy hadn't gotten too much sleep, last night. He was never able to sleep without Rachel; he loved the way he would always snuggle up right next to him and hold on tight, as if she would afraid that he would leave if she didn't. Her slow, steady breathing had always soothed him to sleep, and now that she was gone, sleeping was damn near impossible.

God, he missed holding her in his arms; and the way she would sometimes hum sweet melodies in his ear, as they drifted to sleep together; and the way her hair smelled; and how she would always wake him up early (he claimed that he wasn't a morning person, and that he hated waking up early, but truthfully, he loved the special time they had together, early in the morning, before either of the girls woke up); he… he just missed _her_.

It didn't mean that he regretted what he said to her, though; she _was_ being a bitch, last night. What she said to him about missing the first two years of Olivia's life; it… it was pretty cold, to him at least; he had been aware of the past, and of the truth, but he just didn't understand why she had to bring it up during a fight about… wait a minute… what were they fighting about, again?

_Oh yeah_, he thought as he got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Olivia had walked in on them having sex, and then Rachel had blamed him for all of it. Okay, maybe he _was_ the one who initiated the sex, but in his defense, she looked like she was having a pretty great time, too. Sure, maybe he did get a little out of hand with the yelling, but she didn't have to just leave the fucking house. If she really didn't want to see his face, she could have just ignored him for the rest of the night; hell, he would have slept on the couch, if that meant keeping her there with him.

Man, she really could get under his skin, sometimes. The feeling he had right now… the combination of his heart aching from missing her, and just… being so angry at her at the same time; it was just so damn confusing. That was the thing with Rachel; woman had always confused him, but no woman had confused him more than _his_ woman. Most of the time… he was okay with that; the small girl made him want to be smarter, and strive to be his best. Rachel had this strange effect on him; he couldn't explain what it was, even if he tried.

The green eyed boy poured himself a bowl of cereal; if Rachel and the girls were still there, they would have probably just sat down for breakfast, right then. Harmony would be sitting in her now empty high chair, grinning whenever Olivia would make a funny face at her. Rachel would have most likely moved her chair closer to his, so she could rest her head on his arm, loving the way the heat from his body warmed hers up as well.

Sam sighed as he looked around the empty kitchen; fuck, he couldn't take being alone, anymore; he missed his three beautiful girls so overwhelmingly much, that he just couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted to hold Rachel in his arms, and smell her, and hear her voice, and feel her lips against his. God, he was addicted to this woman, and now that she was gone, he… he felt as if he were going through withdrawal. Rachel Barbara (Berry) Evans was Sam Evans' drug; every kiss, hug, love making session, every time they slept together, every time she would sit in his lap… it just brought him in deeper. And now… he couldn't think… he couldn't sleep; hell, it was a wonder how he could _breathe_ at this point… okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but still, he was losing his fucking mind, over here!

He wanted this whole thing to be over, and for Rachel and the girls to come home, but at the same time, he refused to be the one to apologize. Rachel started the fight, and he just didn't think it was fair that he would have to be the one to end it.

He just wished that he knew what was going on, seeing that he obviously had no control over this whole situation. His life wasn't the same without the three of them; they brought out the best of him, and… and he just needed them back.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Mommy, I'm bored…" Olivia tugged on her mother's arm as she sat on the couch in living room at Santana and Brittany's apartment. The three of them had spent a grand total of one day away from home, and the toddler was already missing her home. Actually… they all were; not that Rachel would ever admit it in front of anyone, especially Sam; there was no way in hell that she was ever going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she needed him… probably way more than he needed him… but that wasn't the point… the point was that she wasn't going to break first. Rachel Barbara Berry didn't crawl back to anyone; _they _crawled back to her…_damn_ she thought as she tried to focus on the television, _that sounded sort of bitchy… maybe Sam was right… maybe __**was**__ being a bitch, last night._

The brown eyed girl shook her head_ don't get yourself all worked up about that, Rachel; it's just Sam trying to get inside of your head… don't pay attention._

"I know, Livy," she sighed as she took one hand away from a sleeping Harmony, and gently ran her fingers through Olivia's chocolate brown hair, "maybe I'll take you to Toys 'R' Us later, okay?"

"No," Olivia shook her head as she slumped down on the couch.

"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion. Usually just the mention of the giant toy store would make Olivia's face light up like a Christmas tree, "why not, Livy?"

"I don't wanna go to Toys 'R' Us… I wanna go home!"

"Oh…" the petite brunette felt her heart sink. _I should have known this was coming_, "why… w-why do you want to go home?"

" 'cause I miss daddy… and my toys… Britt and San don't have any good toys…"

"Oh…" she bit her lip, "you… you miss daddy a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "can we please go home? I'm tired of sleeping with Harmony… she cries too much, and her poop smells really, really yucky.

Rachel couldn't help but bite back a small giggle. The sleeping arrangements had been quite different from what the three girls had been used to. Rachel had slept in the full sized bed in the guest room, with Olivia sleeping by her side, and Harmony sleeping on her chest. Harmony had cried several times during the night, which had waken up Olivia, who, at this time, was usually in her crib (the thing was getting far too small for her, but Sam refused to let Rachel break her promise; they weren't going to get her a regular bed until she was four years old), fast asleep, unable to hear Harmony, who was either in her or her parents' room.

"I know," Rachel nodded in agreement, "it kind of stinks, doesn't it… but… if you think about it… it's not really that bad… you can play with Brittany as soon as she gets home from school… maybe she can teach you a few more dance moves… you always have fun when you guys dance together."

"I guess so," the smaller brunette shrugged, "but I really, really want daddy… I miss his funny voices, and… he… he cuddles better than you do…" Rachel sighed. That was a sad fact that she was willing to accept. "but you're still good at cuddling too, mommy, it's just…" Olivia sighed, "… daddy does it better…"

"It's okay, sweetie; I understand."

Oh god, why did Olivia have to say that? Now all she could think about was how much she missed… just being in Sam's arms. She loved the way his body would warm hers, as they slept, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as his body gently rose and fell as he slept.

Rachel wasn't going to deny it… being away from Sam for this long made her want to just burst out in tears, right there. They had been through so much together. There was some bad; hurtful moments, like last night, where they had said awful, terrible things to each other. But the two of them had also shared some truly incredible moments together; moments that they could have only experienced with one another; experiences that, without each other, they would have never be able to have.

"_You see that one?" Sam pointed to one of the many stars that were shining brightly in the nighttime sky. He and Rachel were laying in the grass in Sam's backyard, looking up at the sky, "that's Aries… it represents love…"_

"_Really?" she looked up at the sky in amazement._

"_No," the green eyed boy chuckled and shook his head, "I… I kind of made that up."_

_**What if I told you  
>It was all meant to be<br>Would you believe me,  
>Would you agree<br>It's almost that feelin'  
>That we've met before<br>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
>When I tell you love has come and now<strong>_

"_Oh," Rachel giggled, breathing in the fresh, early November air. It was a bit chilly out, that night, but Sam given her his sweatshirt, just a few minutes ago, which was… nice; it warm, just like him, and it smelled like him, too... she… she really liked Sam. He was different… in a good way, of course. _

_The two of them had been dating- well, she wouldn't really say that they were 'dating'… actually, she couldn't really explain __**what**__ they were… they went out on dates, and… they kissed (it was nothing major; a quick peck on the lips, at the most)… but Rachel had never really considered Sam to be her boyfriend… he… he was just Sam… the guy who she wasn't 'dating' but still had all of these feelings- the most genuine feelings that she had ever had for a guy, before- for. They had only been seeing each other for about a month and a half, now, and so far, their relationship had been pure bliss. There had been no drama, no fighting, just… happiness._

_**A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

"_Do you want to know what the brightest, most beautiful star out there is?" the blonde boy whispered into her ear._

"_What?" _

_Sam pressed a light kiss on her forehead._

"_What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion as he looked into her eyes, chocolate brown meeting emerald green, "I'm confused… what are you talking about?"_

"_You," he smiled down at her, "you… you shine brighter than all of these stars, and… god, I'm sorry if this kind of sounds creepy, since I've only known you for a month, but… you're just the… the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

_**Everything changes  
>But beauty remains<br>Something so tender  
>I can't explain<br>Well I maybe dreamin'  
>But 'till I awake<br>Can we make this dream last forever  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share<strong>_

"_That's…" she blushed, "that's not creepy at all… that's so sweet, it's… it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me… I… I don't really get that a lot."_

"_Seriously?" Sam shook his head in disbelief, "that's… that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard; Rachel, you're beautiful…actually, you're more than just beautiful, you're… you're smart, funny, sweet; hell, Rachel, just last week, you taught me how to tie my shoes!"_

"_Yeah," she smiled at the memory, "you're a very fast learner."_

"_I…" he took her and in his, "I really like you, Rachel."_

"_I like you, too," the small girl couldn't help but smile when she felt Sam bring her hand up to his lips, and gently kiss her knuckles, "I… I love you."_

"_I love you, too…" he smiled down at her; he had forgotten that it was safe to say that in front of her, now. He had first declared that he loved her about two weeks ago, and when she said it back, he couldn't have been happier._

_Rachel pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam smiled against her mouth, his eyes still closed as they broke apart, his heart speeding up when the brown eyed girl moved back in for another kiss. _

_**Oh god**__, he thought when her lips moved on his, a little, __**what is she doing?**__ He gently placed his hands on her back, __**oh god, that's her tongue, that's her tongue…**__ he let out a quiet groan when he felt her tongue against his for the first time, __**wow, even her tongue tastes good! Keep it together, Evans; don't do anything to make her stop- oh god, what is that? Man, she's really good at this.**__ Sam's hands moved up and down her back._

_**For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

_**God, her tongue is fucking magical, **__he thought as the two of them continued to make out, __**come on, dumbass, don't just sit there and make her do all the work! Do something! **__He moved one of his hands from Rachel's back, and cupped the side of her face with it. __**Not like that! Don't you fucking see her? She wants some fucking tongue action! Are you that stupid? Think about what you did with Emily, last year; god, she was hot…**__ he opened his eyes for a quick second, before closing them, again, __**Rachel's hotter, though… shit, focus, damn it… what did I do with Emily, again? Oh yeah…**__ he began to move his hand down from her face, but stopped himself, __**no, I shouldn't touch her boob; not such a good idea… oh god, that's good… **__his other hand tangled into her hair._

_**Man, I could get used to this… her lips are so soft… and her body is so little… oh god, and her hair smells so good… I love her… I love her, I love her, I love her… don't tell her that, though,**__ he moved down to her neck, giving Rachel some air, gently kissing and sucking her pulse point, making her shiver a little. __**God, I love her… damn, her neck smells good, too… everything about her smells damn good.**_

_He pressed his lips back against hers his heart now pounding against hers. The two of them continued kissing for a few minutes before Rachel pulled away, smiling up at him._

_**Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this  
>Some people wait a lifetime<strong>_

"_Wow," she sighed, finally having a chance to catch her breath. _

"_Yeah," he nodded in agreement, __**I love you**__, "I… I really, really like you."_

"_I know..." she giggled, "you… you kind of already said that…"_

"_Oh… I… I just… I really, really like you… a-and it's not just because we just made out… not that it wasn't awesome, because, it really was, but-"_

_She pressed a gentle kiss on his left cheek, "You're so cute."_

"_So are you…" Sam bit his lip when his cheeks began to become flushed red._

_**For a moment like this  
>Some people spent two lifetimes,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

_Sam sighed as he laid back down on the grass, reclaiming Rachel's hand, and placing it on his heart._

"_Do you always do this with girls?" she asked, discreetly resting her forehead against his shoulder._

"_Do what with girls?" he shook his head in confusion._

"_You know..." she shrugged, "are you always this… I don't know…"_

"_I'm sorry," he chuckled lightly, "I don't follow…"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Actually, I don't," he shook his head._

"_You're beginning to frustrate me…" she rolled her eyes, "never mind."_

"_Whatever you say," he shrugged, "but… can I ask you for a favor?"_

"_That depends; what is it?"_

"_Pom oeti."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's Na'vi… it…" he propped himself on his elbow, "it means kiss me."_

"_Oh…" she smiled, "I'll have to remember that…" she pressed her lips against his._

Rachel sighed at the memory; a lot had changed, since then. Back then, they hadn't really been too comfortable with each other. But now, the green eyed boy had burped farted, puked, and (once, to her displeasure) peed in front of her. She had seen him through his good days, and his bad days, like today.

Maybe she _had_ been just a little overdramatic, that night; she just wanted their home to be a place where the girls could always feel safe; and on that night, when they were screaming bloody murder at each other, the small girl just panicked… Rachel loved her husband more than words could possibly describe, but her kids would always come first.

Maybe Sam was right; maybe she did take it too far, when she brought up the fact that he had missed so much of Olivia's life. "Urgh," she groaned. The whole fucking situation was giving her a headache.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he flopped down on the large white couch in the living room in their apartment. It had been two days since the fight, and it was official: without Rachel, Harmony, and Olivia, Sam Evans' life SUCKED. He had nobody to talk to but Noah (the Jewish boy was his best friend no doubt, but it just wasn't the same), he had no idea what his family was doing, right then... He was just so damn lonely.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. The blonde boy groaned and rolled his eyes, obviously not in the mood for company, before getting up off the couch, walking up to the door and opening it.

"Brittany? Santana? What are you doing here?" he shook his head in confusion.

"We needs to talk to you about your woman," the Latina walked into the apartment, her wife following behind.

"Oh my god!" Brittany ran up to the Christmas tree that Sam, Rachel and Olivia had decorated (while Harmony watched) about a week ago, and sat down, rummaging through the presents that had been placed underneath it, "where's mine… where's- oh!" she held it up, a victorious grin plastered on her face, "I found it!"

"Brittany," Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "put it down."

"But I want to open it…" she pouted.

"No puedo creerlo; Soy la persona sólo normal aquí," she muttered under her breath, "this isn't the time for that; now come over here."

"I'm sorry she's so grumpy, Sam; it's kind of my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" the green eyed boy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Because I haven't gone down on her in a while; it usually calms her down, but I haven't had a chance to do it in a while because of school, and then Rachel staying over, and-"

"I get it," Sam couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" the blue eyed girl asked, "because Rachel's been really uptight, lately; I think that when you guys make up, you should start eating her out some more… I think that would make her a lot more mellow-"

"Alright, babe, that's enough," the darker girl rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here, again?"

"Look trouty," Santana crossed her arms, "you and Rachel are acting like complete idiots, and I'm sick of it; all she does is mope around all day, obviously missing you, and you're obviously doing the same thing."

"So?" he shrugged, "what am I supposed to about it?"

"Why don't you get off your ass and work to get your fucking wife and kids back? Don't they mean anything to you."

"Of course they do," the blonde boy sighed, "but… why am I always the one who gets fucked over during a fight? Why do I always have to be the one to apologize."

"Evans, Rachel's my best friend, don't get me wrong, but when you married her, you kind of accepted a whole lot of crazy…" she bit her lip when she saw Sam's eyes narrow and his head shake, "okay, I might have taken it a little too far, right there."

"Oh, she's crazy, alright; insane, even; but I love her, and _I'm_ the only one who's allowed to call her that."

"Aww," Brittany smiled in adoration.

"Listen to yourself, Evans," Santana smirked, "you're completely smitten by her; you're missing Rachel, and you know it. Why don't you just end all of this now, and apologize; I mean, I bet she'll be really happy if you do; she'll probably give you her berry, if you know what I mean…" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"But it's not fair-"

"Look, Evans, I talked to Rachel, and there's no shot in hell that she's going to apologize first; so why don't you just be a man and get your girl back!"

"Fine," he muttered, "but she'd better appreciate it."

"I'm sure she will," Brittany smiled at him, "actually… I think I have a way to make _sure_ she appreciates it."

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to eat her out more, I get it, Brittany."

"No, not that… well, yes that, but that's not I was talking about; just hear me out, okay, I know what I'm doing."

"Does she really?" Sam whispered into Santana's ear.

"It's hard to tell," the dark haired girl whispered back, "the last time she said that, she had me puling three thousand bucks out of my pocket for a freaking cat wedding."

"Oh god," he rubbed his face. The blonde boy had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Well," Rachel sighed as she joined Brittany and Santana in the living room in their apartment, "Harmony's asleep, and Olivia is watching T.V. in her PJs."

"They look like you…" Brittany smiled up at her friend.

"What?" the smaller girl shook her head in confusion.

"Harmony and Olivia… they look just like you."

"Oh…" Rachel returned the smile, "Sam always says that; I personally think that they resemble him more; especially Harmony."

Just then, the brown eyed girl heard a sound coming from the outside of the apartment, "do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" the Latina did her best to bite back a smile.

"I… I don't know, it… it sounds like a guitar, maybe?"

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<em>

"What the?" she shook her head in confusion, "come on, how can you not hear that?"

"If it's bothering you so much, then why don't you go check it out?"

"Fine," Rachel rolled her eyes and got up off the couch. She walked towards the door and opened it, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her

_And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

Sam was standing right in front of her, guitar in hand, singing _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz, "oh my god, Sam!" Brittany exclaimed, in an attempt to act surprised, "what are you doing here; I had no idea that you were going to do this."

"Shh…" Santana muttered.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>Still looking up.<em>

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

"Sam," Rachel beamed up at him, before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, throwing her arms around his neck. After being away from her husband for four days, the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her body was overwhelming, and she couldn't stop a few tears from gathering in her eyes.

"God, I've missed you so much," he whispered against her ear, before burying his face into her chocolate brown hair.

"I missed you, too," she pressed her face against his chest, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too," he kissed her forehead, "I love you so fucking much."

"I'm… I'm sorry Sam."

"It's okay," he shook his head, "it doesn't even matter, anymore."

"No," Rachel shook her head, looking up from his chest, "it's not okay, Sam; the fight, it… it was all my fault. I shouldn't have pointed a finger at you; it takes two people to have sex, and… I called you a pigheaded idiot, when in reality, I was being the pigheaded idiot."

"You didn't call me an idiot…"

"Huh?"

"You called me pigheaded, but you didn't call me an idiot…" the green eyed boy pointed out.

"Oh…" she bit her lip, "well… I-I thought it…"

"I see…" he let out a light chuckle.

"But I didn't mean it…" she rested her hand on his arm, "Sam, you're not an idiot, and I had absolutely no right to say any of those awful things to you, and I especially shouldn't have brought up the fact that you were gone for two years; you were completely right; I was being a bitch; and a pretty big one, at that."

"You're not a bitch," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "you're just strong willed; passionate about everything you do; and most of the time… it's one of the things that I love the most about you; and about ninety nine percent of the time…" he set her back down on her feet, "I like the drama; it makes my life interesting."

"Until I completely blow up, and then abandon you, huh?"

"Baby," he cupped her face in his hands, "there's absolutely nothing you can do to keep me away from you… if you run away to Africa, then I'm following you all the way there; you can't escape my love, baby."

"I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed your corny jokes… but seriously..." she stared up at him, "I'm, truly, truly sorry; I just have this constant need to be right, all of the time..."

"It's-"

"Sammy, please let me finish; I… I always joke around about how being with you can be a real pain in the ass, but… in reality, it really is the other way around. I'm aware that my personality isn't the easiest to get along with… and… I know that being my husband can be a challenge, but-"

He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her words, "Rachel," he whispered against her lips once they broke, "please stop apologizing, and just… come home, baby; please…" he begged, "I love you so much… I miss you, and… I… please don't make me sleep alone again, tonight."

"Sam," she shook her head and sighed, "I promise, I'll be home first thing tomorrow morning; the girls are in their pajamas, they're ready for bed... I didn't even eat dinner yet; I just got home from work about an hour ago, and-"

"Then let me take you out."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Let me take you out to dinner… please?" he pouted, "come on… it's the least you can do, after leaving me all by myself for almost a week."

"Oh, now you want me to feel bad," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Rachel; I want to take you out to dinner, so I _must _just want to make you to feel bad about yourself."

"Alright, alright," she giggled, "point taken."

"So… will you go with me?"

"We'll see," the brown eyed girl smirked.

"Rachel…"

"I'm kidding, Samuel," she smiled, "of course I'll go with you… just… give me a half hour or so to get ready."

"Babe, you look fine."

"Sam, come on," she pouted, "just give me thirty minutes…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" he exclaimed, "you… you know that those puppy dog eyes are my kryptonite!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she smirked.

"Rachel Evans, I swear to god," he chuckled, "one day, you'll be the end of me."

"And you call _me_ overdramatic," she giggled.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes…"

"Sounds like a plan," she kissed his cheek, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you to, baby," he mumbled as he watched her back to the house. Things were finally getting back to normal; it might take a while, but they were getting there.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? The song that I used in the flashback was 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson, and the song that Sam sang to Rachel was 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. I'm sorry that there really wasn't a lot of Harmony and Olivia in this chapter, but I promise, the next one will have a lot more of them. Chapter thirty seven and thirty eight are finished. I'll update as soon as I get fifteen reviews; so please review!<strong>


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but this chapter took a SHITLOAD of time to proofread this chapter. I apologize for the huge amount of fluff/ smut in this chapter, but I promise, there will be lots of drama in the next chapter.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M (cursing, sex, adult themes, etc.)**

**Now on to Chapter Thirty Seven**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rachel sighed as she looked at herself in the large mirror above one of the many sinks in the school's bathroom; she really was a mess, that day; she was wearing an old pair of jeans, Sam's Spiderman t-shirt that was much too big on her, and her hair was quickly pulled back into a ponytail, that morning.

The small girl hadn't gotten too much sleep, the night before; Harmony was up the entire night, with a fever. Sam had attempted to stay up with them, but had fallen asleep at about four o'clock. She would have woken him up, but the baby's fever was going down, so she was able to handle it on her own; plus… he just looked so peaceful, and she didn't really want to disturb him.

A lot had happened since Sam and Rachel had made up after "the big fight" as they called it. Harmony was now three and a half months old. She was growing every day, which was pretty great for many reasons; she was healthy, developing at a normal rate. But on the other hand neither of her parents really wanted her to grow up. Even Rachel had admitted at one point, or two, that she didn't want her little girl to get any bigger, and that she wished she could stay that little forever.

It was now January. January 23, their anniversary, to be exact. It kind of sucked that Rachel had to go to school, that day, but the brown eyed girl didn't really sweat it; they really hadn't planned anything, anyway; they had both a preschool aged child, and an infant that kept them busy for most hours of the day.

The petite brunette smiled as she walked through the hallway, thinking about the girls. She loved talking about them with her friends; she would always proudly show them pictures of them, whenever the opportunity came to do so.

Rachel opened up her locker, smiling at what she found inside; inside the sea green metal box was a red rose, and a note that said _Baby daddy requests for baby mommy to meet him at the auditorium at two o'clock_. She reread it a few times, wondering what in the world her blonde husband could possibly be up to, before shutting the door with the rose still in her hand, and making her way to the auditorium.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hello?" Rachel called as she walked into the school's auditorium, shutting the door behind her; it was about the same size as McKinley's, seating and stage wise; the school had no arts or theatre program, so a large auditorium wasn't really needed; it was only really used for meetings, or other special events.

"Sam?" she shook her head when she found her husband standing in the middle of the stage, "oh my god," she looked at the rose petals placed precisely on the stage, spelling out _I love you, Rachel Evans_ in large letters, "what… what's going on?"

"I see you got my note," he smiled down at her.

"Yeah… how did you get in my locker, anyway?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow, "you don't know the combination."

"Puck helped me break into it," he shrugged, "now come up, here."

Laughing a little, Rachel climbed up the small staircase to the top of the stage, and walked up next to Sam, "happy anniversary, baby," he whispered into her ear.

"But…" she shook her head, "…but I thought we weren't going to make a big deal out of our anniversary… you know, since we sort of have our hands full with the girls."

"What?" he scoffed and shook his head, "I never agreed to that."

"I thought of it more as a silent agreement."

"Well, we're not just going to forget it; I've done a lot of planning for tonight, and I really think that you're going to like it."

"Hmm…" the petite brunette hummed, "could you give me any clues as to what we'll be doing?"

"Sorry, babe," he sighed, "it's a surprise."

"Okay," she nodded, "so… I've got to ask… why, of all places, did you pick the auditorium?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Evans," he smirked, "we're in here, because…" the smirk gently turned into a wide smile, "we're going to sing," he turned to the iPod doc that had been placed on a wooden stool.

"Sing?" she shook her head in confusion, "I'm sorry Sam, but you're not making any sense, right now."

"Aw come on, babe," he chuckled, "I know it's been, like, five years, but don't tell me that you've forgotten one of the first songs that we sang together."

"Huh?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he just touched the play button on his iPhone. The music of a familiar song played for a few seconds, before Sam began to sing.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<strong>

Rachel smiled as memories of her and Sam singing that exact song during the glee clubs sectional competition. It had been just about a week after they had made love for the first time, in the astronomy room; god, she had remembered how handsome he had looked in his wine colored shirt; and how her cheeks seemed to flame up when he had told her that she was beautiful, just moments before they had performed.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

She looked up into his eyes, chocolate brown meeting emerald green.

**I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me**

He took her hand in his.

_We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

Man, that song really did take her back. When they were just a couple of high school sweethearts; before they were parents (not that 'mom and dad' weren't the titles that they were proudest to have); before they had bills and jobs to worry about; before Sam's family was hit with their terrible money crisis; when they were just kids; two carefree kids, completely smitten by one another.

_**Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<strong>_

**Just remember**

_You're the one thing_

**I can't get enough of **

_So I'll tell you something_

_**This could be love**_

_**Because**_

Sam remembered how undeniably beautiful Rachel had looked in that white and grayish-purple dress; and now; after they had gotten married, and she was the mother of both of his children, he couldn't help but admit that she had looked even more gorgeous, than ever before.

_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

**Hey baby**  
><em>Hey baby<em>

As they brushed past each other on the stage, Sam gave his wife's ass a quick squeeze; that earned him a slap on his hand, and a small smirk from Rachel

_With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>

**So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<strong>

_Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say, "Stay with me tonight"<em>

**"Stay with me", just remember  
>You're the one thing<strong>

_I can't get enough of_

**So I'll tell you something**

_**This could be love**_

_**Because**_

He took her hand in his, and spun her into him, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead, making her cheeks turn a faint shade of red.

_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you.<strong>_

**_Cause I've had the time of my life_**  
><strong><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>**  
><strong><em>Till I've found the one true<em>**  
><strong><em>And I owe it all to you<em>**

_**ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba  
>ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..<strong>_

He looked into her eyes, once again a smile tugging at his lips. He wrapped his arms his waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck, and pressed his forehead against hers.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before <strong>_(never felt this way)  
><em>**Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you.<strong>

They continued to sing together, their hands now intertwined.

_**I've had the time of my life (of my life)  
>No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)<br>Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)  
>And I owe it all to you.<strong>_

_**Cause I've had the time of my life**_  
><em><strong>And I've searched through every open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till I've found the one true<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

Sam gazed down at Rachel's angelic face, cupping it with his hands as they sang the last line of the song.

**_Now I've had the time of my life_**

Standing up on her tippy toes, Rachel pressed her lips against his, pressing her body even closer to his.

"We've grown a lot, since then," he whispered into her ear, "as a couple… and as people, too," he sat down on the stage, motioning for her to sit next to him; when she did so, he draped his arm over her shoulders, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Can you visit me at school, more often?"

"Any time you want, baby," he smiled, pressing his lips against her temple.

"You'd make it a lot more interesting, that's for sure," she snuggled closer into his embrace, loving the way the warmth of his body heated her own, "I… I just can't believe that you did all of this for me… you know… you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Of course I did, baby," he whispered in her ear, pressing his ample lips against her tender lobe, "we've been married for an entire year… that's a pretty long time."

"I know…" she nodded and sighed, "do you think you'll love me this much, on our fiftieth anniversary? When I'm old, with wrinkles, and my boobs are starting to sag?"

"Of course I will…" he held her even closer to him, "actually, I'm looking forward to those days."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm," he chuckled, "will you still love me even if- and this is completely hypothetical- I gained a lot of weight?"

"Of course I would; I love you for you, Sammy," she reached up, purposely messed up his golden blonde hair, "your remarkable body is just a bonus."

"Really? You'd still want to be with me, even if I started to grow man boobs? Wow," he shook his head, "you must really, really love me."

"I do," Rachel rested her head on her husband's chest, "I really, truly do."

"Well, I can assure you, I'm not planning on letting my body go, anytime soon."

"Aw," she giggled, "for me?"

"Yup," he ran his fingers through her hair, "everything I do is for you."

"Oh really now?" she smirked, "so… when you watch Avatar… you're doing it solely for my benefit?"

"Well… no…" Sam shook his head and sighed, "I… I guess not, but… I… I love you…"

"I love you too, Sammy," she giggled.

"Welp," he sighed, again, "I guess I'd better start cleaning all of this up," he stood up.

"Um, Sam?" Rachel covered her mouth, holding back a few snickers.

"Yes, my love?"

"You have a rose petal stuck to your ass."

"Huh?" he turned around and looked down at his ass, "oh," he picked the red petal off of his jeans, letting it fall to the ground, "that totally turned you on…"

"You're insane," the small girl rolled her eyes.

"You can deny it all you want, babe," he smirked, "but you know you loved it."

"Sam," she sighed, "just let it go and clean this up," she stood up on the stage, "come on, I'll help you."

"Wait a minute," Sam stopped dead in his tracks, "we're supposed to do it on the petals."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion, "why?"

"It's romantic."

"Do you have any idea how dirty this stage might be?"

"Then we won't take off our clothes… I have a zipper…" the blonde boy looked at his wife's jeans, "you should have worn a skirt… it would have given me easier access."

"Which is exactly why I'm wearing pants, today," she removed his hand from her thigh.

"You're no fun," he pouted, "can we pleeaaaase-"

"Not a chance, perve."

"Damn."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," Rachel smiled as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately, "you are absolutely the best husband in the world."

"Nah," he shook his head, a light blush creeping up on his face, "I'm not; I just-"

"Yes you are," the brown eyed girl insisted, "I mean, this place is beautiful… it's even nicer than that place you took me to, last Valentine's day."

"Yeah, well," he sighed, "we can't ever go there, again."

"Oh geez," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sam, it's been almost a year, and he isn't even working there, anymore; I highly doubt that we'd run into Jesse, there."

"I'm not taking any chances," he shook his head, "that dude's an asshole, and I'm _not_ going to let him ruin our anniversary."

"Aw," she beamed up at him, "you're the best, Sammy."

"No..." he shook his head, "you are…"

"Don't fight with me, Samuel," she smirked before thinking for a brief minute or two, "or… or I'll just have to prove myself to you."

"What?" the green eyed boy shook his head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Rachel looked around, making sure that no one was looking at her before moving under the table.

"Rachel?" he chuckled, still completely confused, "what… what's going on?"

"You'll see…" she whispered, placing her hand on his thigh, "just… try not to make a scene, okay?"

"A scene?" he raised an eyebrow, "why would I make a scene? If anything, you would, because you're the one who's- _ooh_!" Sam gasped when he felt his wife's hand move onto the crotch of his pants, gently rubbing him.

"You like that, Sammy?"

"Y-yeah…" he nodded, "Rachel… I don't know if you should do that, here."

"Why not?" she smiled up at him, mischievously, "I thought you loved it when I touch you, like this."

"I-I do, I just- _Rachel_!" he squeaked when he felt her hand move into his pants, gripping his rapidly hardening member in it, "oh god…" he wiggled his legs a little, taken aback by the pleasurable feeling of her touch on his skin; it felt so good to be touched down there.

"Sammy?" she whispered, releasing his cock, and moving her head onto his lap. Sam hissed at the loss.

"Mmm hmm?" the blonde boy hummed, once he regained most of his composure.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"Do you want me to show you how much?"

"In public?"

"Yes, Sammy," she smiled, before placing her hands on his lap. She unzipped his pants, threading out his now throbbing penis. Rachel giggled, before licking his tip, and then gently blowing cool air on it.

"You are such a fucking tease," Sam growled. Rachel chose to ignore that comment and instead pressed a kiss to the underside. She continued to dot kiss sparsely across Sam's length. Needless to say, this drove him insane.

The short girl giggled again, before taking his length into her mouth. His hand went immediately to her hair and his fingers became tangled in it as she teased him with her tongue; he bit down on his lip, doing whatever he could to hold in a groan.

"Do you like that, Sammy baby?" Rachel took her mouth off of him for a moment, "do you like it when I get down on my knees and suck your cock like this?"

"Fuck, Rachel. That's it; keep sucking me just like that..." he squirmed when he felt her mouth back on him, "so… so good…" he gripped the table.

Sam gasped, and gasped, and gasped as he felt her continue to firmly suck him. With a deep breath, he moved his head to the side so he could look down at her. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes and gave him an even harder suck. That had him closing his eyes and opening his mouth slightly. Damn, she knew exactly what to do to get him where she wanted him.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh…" the blonde boy's breathing became heavier and quicker, as his grip on the side of the table tightened, trying as hard as he could to not buck his hips against her mouth; if he did, then people would _definitely _be able to see exactly what was going on.

Rachel reached up and grabbed his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently and rolling them in between her fingers.

"Raaaacchhh!" he hissed, his climax building. Sam knew that he was close, so he squeezed her shoulder, making her stop her movements.

"Oh fuck, Rachel! Stop. I'm too close already just…" She let go of him with a pop and looked up, waiting to see what he wanted. "I have to get us home right now… or better yet… the car… just… we gotta get out of here!"

"Why, Sammy?" she smirked up at him, "I know that you're close… your body always starts trembling when you're close…"

"S-so?"

"Well… that's kind of what you're doing, right now…" she squeezed his dripping cock tightly in her hand, causing a light whimper to escape from his lips. She reached toward the other seat and grabbed her jacket, "here's my coat; you can bite down on it when you cum, instead of moaning, so you won't attract any attention."

Although Sam accepted the coat, he didn't really have the chance to respond to her, because within a second, her mouth was back on him, again.

"Mmm!" he grunted, his hands fisting the black fabric of Rachel's coat, trying to contain his climax for a few more seconds, "fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum… your mouth feels so fucking good…"

Realizing that there was no way in hell that he could hold it in, anymore, Sam bit down on the jacket, grunting silently as he shot his load into Rachel's mouth, feeling her swallow around him.

"So…" Rachel sighed as she swallowed the last of his hot cum, resting her hand on his knee, "how was that?"

"Come'ere, babe," he muttered, still trying to regain control of his breathing level.

The small girl slid up on the booth, letting her husband drape his arm over her shoulder, "You…" Sam swallowed, "you have absolutely no idea how good that felt for me…" he kissed her neck, "you're such a bad girl, Rachie."

"You make me bad," she whispered sensually into his ear.

"That's it…" he swallowed, "I need you naked and on top of me, _now_."

"Well," Rachel smirked, "I don't think we can go _that _far _here_; people would probably get suspicious."

"True that…" he kissed her lips, "let's get out of here, Mrs. Evans."

The petite brunette smiled up at Sam, before resting her head against his chest, "Right behind you, Mr. Evans."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel giggled as she felt her husband's faint whiskers tickle her earlobe, as they walked out into the snow covered streets of New York City.

"God, it's so cold out," the small girl muttered, "where did we park, again- _Sam!_" she screeched then she felt the cold, fluffy, white substance crash against her shoulder.

"What are you looking at me for?" the green eyed boy shrugged, "I didn't do it."

"Oh really now?" she smirked before reaching down, grabbing a clump of snow, and throwing it at the back of his head.

"Oh, now it's on!" Sam wrapped an arm around his wife's torso, and lifted her over his shoulder, "you're going in the snow."

"Sam, no!" Rachel pounded on his back with her fists, struggling to get out of his grip, "stop! Let me go!"

"Tell me that you love me," he smiled down at her evilly, leaning down towards the growing pile of snow on the sidewalk next to his jeep.

"Sam, you're being ridiculous! Put me down this instant!"

"If you say so…" he began to place her in the snow.

"Stop it!" she screeched, "Samuel Joseph Evans, don't you _dare_!"

"I thought you just told me to put you down; man, there's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"I meant put me down _on my feet_!"

"Oh… well, then you have to tell me that you love me; I thought that I made that perfectly clear."

"Why?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because… I want you to?" he shrugged, "do I really need to have a reason? I'm kind of the one in the dominant position, here."

"Fine," she muttered, "I love you."

"Say it like you mean it…"

"Sam…" she looked up at him, sternly.

"Rachel…" he tried to imitate the look she was giving him.

"God, you're immature."

"If you don't want to say it like you mean it, that's fine with me…" his arms lowered a little more, "but you'll have to face the consequences."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, "fine, fine, fine!" she grabbed on to his coat, "I love you, Sam."

"How much?"

"You're pushing it…" she muttered, her teeth clenched.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, lifting her back up and placed her on the hood of his jeep, before climbing up on it, himself, "you know… I… I got you something."

"Sam," she sighed, "I thought we said no gifts, this year."

"What?" he shook his head as he reached into his coat pocket, "hell no! I never agreed to any of that. Now here," he placed the little black block in his wife's hand, "will you please just cooperate and open your present?"

"Oh, Sam," the small girl smiled as she opened the box, and looked at the pair of diamond earrings that were placed inside, "I… I'm sorry."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, "why would you say that, baby?"

"Because… I didn't get you anything… I… I thought that we both were going to just keep everything low key, today; but then you showed up at my school, and then the dinner, and now the earrings, I… I don't deserve you, Sam…" her voice began to crack, "I really, truly don't."

"Rachel," he sighed, "I didn't _want _you to get me anything… honestly, the way I see it, you're the most perfect woman in the universe, and I'm just the guy who was lucky enough to snag you for life… hell, you just risked public humiliation to give me a _blow job_; if that doesn't make me the lucky one, then… okay, I'm _definitely _the lucky one."

"Aw…" she giggled pressing her forehead against his, "that was sweet… in fact…" she bit her lip, "oh my god did you see that?" she pointed towards the direction opposite from herself.

"Huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "see what?"

"Over there!" she exclaimed, "look!"

"What?" he looked at the direction that Rachel was pointing to, "I don't see anything…"

"I know," she smirked, placing a red, lacy piece of fabric in his hands.

"What's this?"

"My underwear," she smiled up at him, mischievously.

"What?" he looked her up and down, "damn; your ass must be freezing."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm pretty warm, down there; hot, actually."

"Oh," his eyes widened once he realized what the small girl's intentions were.

"Kiss me, Sam," she whispered.

A smile tugged on the blonde boy's lips as he obliged gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rachel whimpered when she felt Sam's tongue collide with hers, and she reached up, her fingers lacing into his hair, "Mmm, Sam," she pulled away slightly, "please… touch me." She placed her hand over his and moved it in between her legs, beginning to grind against his palm.

"Damn, baby," he groaned when he felt the wetness against his hand, "you're soaked." He gently inserted two of his long, guitar calloused fingers into her center, smirking as he felt her insides tighten around him. Fuck, her insides were like a fucking vice, and he longed to feel her clench around his now throbbing dick.

"Sam…" she gasped, her hands moving under his jacket and up his back, scraping his back over his button down shirt. His fingers twisted swiftly, and the small girl had to bite down on her lower lip, to keep from crying out in pleasure. Rachel started to rock against his hand, whimpering as she rode his fingers. He then added a third one, causing her to gasp. She continued whimpering and when she started to grind down on his hand again, he curled his fingers inwards, hitting her spot, causing her to jerk, "Sam…" her hips twitched up, trapping his hand in between her thighs, "Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh," she threw her head back, uncontrollably.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, removing his hand from her pussy, "god," he licked his hand, "you taste so fucking good."

"Sam, please," she grabbed ahold of his hand, "I… I need… I want…" she bit her lip.

"What do you want, baby?" he smirked down at her, "tell me."

"I…want…I want…" Rachel's head thrashed back in forth as she felt the overwhelming desire and desperation take over her. Her body was on fire, the heat pooling between her thighs in a way she had _never_ felt before. It made her want to burst from her own skin and crawl into his body.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, his cock beginning to throb at her breathless, unspoken need.

"I…God! I don't know…I need…" she moaned, miserable at her inability to locate the words. Her vocabulary may have been vast but the filing cabinet for words to use during sexual situations was apparently very empty.

Sam, however, knew exactly what she wanted. He pressed his forehead against hers, before inserting his three fingers back into her aching core.

Rachel couldn't stop moving her body against his assault. Her head thrashed from side to side, her hips twitched as she instinctively shoved her pussy towards his hand, her legs moving to find a comfortable position.

"Sammy, I'm so close… I'm gonna cum, Sammy… you're gonna make me cum…"

"Shh, baby; you need to be quiet…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssss," she breathed as the sensation shot from her pussy and up her body. "Godddd…Sam…"

Her moaning his name almost did him in. His cocked burned and throbbed as it pressed into his zipper.

"I'm going to make you cum, Rach," he whispered.

"Sam… Sam… Sam…" her volume raised a little with each time she said his name.

"Baby, _shh_," he whispered, "people are going to start to notice us… you _really _need to lower your volume."

"I… I can't…" she shook her head, "I can't control it, Sammy; It just- oooooooh- it feels too good!"

_Crap! _He thought as he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, "baby, we can't do this out here," he removed his fingers from her, once again. The blonde boy knew that his wife wouldn't be able to keep from screaming for too long, especially when her climax came. It wasn't her fault; she just happened to be extremely loud in bed; most of the time, he loved hearing her loud moans; just not when they were around a bunch of people.

"Sam, no…" she pouted.

"Come on, babe," he sighed, "let's finish this inside the car," he took her hand in his, helping her off of the hood of his jeep. The two of them climbed into the backseat, shutting the back door before quickly stripping each other down. Sam rested against the corner of the truck, his penis sticking straight up as Rachel moved on top of him.

"God," Sam sighed and smiled up at Rachel, "you're so beautiful," he reached up and gently caressed her breasts in his hands.

"Sam, please," she looked down at him, "you really left me hanging, before… dangling at the edge… I really need you inside of me."

"I'm gonna fuck you now, you know that, right?" he smirked up at her, before aligning himself with her, moving his tip into her center.

Rachel mewled. "Yes, Sam…Please…please…"

"Are you ready, baby?" the green eyed boy pressed his forehead against his wife's.

"Yes, Sammy," she nodded, "I want you inside of me." Rachel looked up at him, before grabbing the base of his cock in her hand, and carefully sliding onto it. "Oh, Sam," her eyes screwed shut as she placed her hands on his chest, her hips grinding into his.

She moaned loudly as she gripped his shoulder; he was big. "_Umm…_" she hummed happily "Sam, you—you're so—_good,"_ she mewled as she jumped up and down on his cock. She had been so close, before; just a few seconds from being pushed over that blissful, astounding edge. She was so close, that when she felt him inside of her, the feeling was too much for her to take. Rachel came with a loud scream of his name, her juices spilling around Sam's member.

"You're—you're so tight." He gasped, "Your pussy is so—so tight," he murmured when he felt her insides tightening around his member, almost losing it, himself.

"S-S-Saamm," the brunette hissed, her hips thrusting up to meet his thrusts. This was the most incredible, most indescribable feeling in the world.

Sam slipped Rachel's right nipple into his mouth, his tongue slipping and sliding around it as he sucked on it. There was no way that he could possibly describe Rachel's breasts. It didn't matter how many times he had seen the small girl's naked chest; the sight would always amaze him.

"Fuck… fuck fuck… baby… this is so fucking tight!" His fingers pressed hard against her ass, his fingertips turning white.

"Ohholyfuck!" Rachel gasped as she thrust up, meeting him halfway. They were both moaning, and groaning, and sweating and panting, and god, it's **so good.** She felt their hips collide harder and harder, and she couldn't take it, she couldn't **breathe**. She could feel another climax building, again, heat, once again, spreading rapidly through her body

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" Sam's jaw dropped open in pleasure. His hands were gripping her hips so tightly that both of them knew that he was going to leave marks and if it wasn't there, then it would be a hickey on her neck or breast because he kept kissing her everywhere he could reach.

A few thrusts later she started to tremble.

"Sam, I'm close," she said raggedly.

"Don't, don't cum yet," he begged. "Let me fuck you longer." His hot breath hit her skin like blazing fire and it seemed that his order pushed her even closer; she shook more violently.

"S-Sam, _please_, I'm—I need—"

"No, no, baby, let me fuck you good," he kept arching his hips up against hers, feeling her fingernails scraping down his muscular chest. He really wanted to cum too, but he loved the feeling of her around him, so tight, so perfect, "god I fucking love this…"

"Me—me t—too," she stuttered. "But I need to—to cum."

"No, baby, please."

"Oh… oh, Sam!" Rachel screamed as she came undone, not able to take anymore. When Rachel came, her moans became louder. Through her uncontrollable babbling, Sam could make out a few words, like, 'Sam', 'fuck', 'feels', and 'god'. He sped up his movements, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"Baby," Sam groaned as his toes curled and uncurled, "baby, I'm gonna… I'm gonna- _ oh shit!_" the blonde boy yelped when he felt her cum around his penis for the second of many times that evening, unable to hold in his own orgasm, any longer.

"S-S-Sam," Rachel's breathing was still pretty erratic, as she buried her face into his chest, "That was…"

"Incredible," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her petite body and placing a kiss on her temple. Sam then remembered that it was below zero outside, and how easily Rachel could get cold, "do you want me to go start the engine and turn the heat on?"

"In a few minutes," she sighed, "we should get back home, soon…" she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, "it… it_ is_ pretty cold in here."

"I'll keep you warm, baby," he rubbed her arm.

"Mmm…" she hummed happily. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled up at her, "I love you, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Babe," Sam raised an eyebrow as they walked into their apartment, "you're walking kind of funny."

"You know," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them, "for someone who was just a hell of a lot of sex, and just might have a little more, later, you're being very picky."

"Babe, relax," he rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad that you're walking funny; it means that I'm doing my job."

"Shut up," she crossed her arms as she began to walk down the hallway. "Sam?" she stopped when she saw a trail of rose petals leading into their bedroom.

"Yes, beautiful?" he smiled.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you go see?"

"This better not be any of that kinky shit that Santana's always talking about," she muttered as she walked into the room, the sight in front of her. The full sized bed that they shared was covered with red rose petals, and there was a small bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on top of it, "oh," she giggled, "what's with you and roses, today?"

"You don't like it?"

"No," she wrapped her arms around his torso, "I love it… I… I can't believe that you would go through all this trouble for me."

"Come here, babe," he plopped down on the bed and kicked his shoes off, urging her to do the same. When she laid down on the other side of the bed, he reached toward the night stand and opened up the champagne bottle, pouring some in each of the two glasses, before handing one to her.

"Happy, anniversary, baby," he murmured into her ear.

"Happy anniversary," she took a sip from her glass, and then pressed her forehead against his, "so… if we have sex _right now_… will we have to pick them up, right after?"

"Not if we don't want to," he shook his head, "but we might have to pick some out of some… certain places… I mean, if I got one stuck on my ass just from siting in them, imagine what could happen if we roll around naked in them."

"Huh," the brown eyed girl sighed, "I think that's a risk…" she moved her hand up his shirt, "that I'm willing to take."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Do you remember when we used to do this all the time?" Rachel smiled down at Olivia, who was sitting in the chair next to her at the local Starbucks, "when it would just be you and me?"

"Yeah," the smaller brunette nodded before taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "Daddy and Harmony made it more fun."

"I know," she let out a light laugh, "I'm so glad that we have daddy and Harmony, now…but that doesn't mean that I can't spend some time alone with my big girl, does it?"

"Rachel?" Just then, she heard someone call her name, and saw a tall, dark hair man waking towards her... the man looked like… no, it couldn't be him.

The brown eyed girl bit her lip, as he saw him move closer to her. _Oh my god_, she thought, _it… it is him; it… it's…_ "Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I apologize for the lack of Olivia and Harmony in this chapter; there will definitely be more of them in the next chapter. Sorry I kind of left you guys hanging, there; what do you think Finn and or Rachel is going to say. What do you think Finn is going to say to Olivia? I'll post chapter thirty eight, as soon as I get fifteen reviews. So please review!**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to update, but I was having some trouble with chapter forty, and I usually like to have a certain amount of chapters done, before updating. And I know how terrible I was for making you wait that long after a cliffhanger, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**Oh, and I'm also almost done with chapter three of "Love Isn't Always Beautiful' (fucking finally), so I'm really excited about that, too. I promise, as soon as I finish proofreading, I'll drop everything I'm doing and post it; you guys have waited long enough.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, language, and adult themes.**

**Now on to Chapter Thirty Eight:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Eight

_Rachel swallowed hard as she looked up at Finn, carefully studying his face as her brain searched for something, anything to say. At that moment, all she wanted to do was run away; just grab Olivia, run home from the coffee shop, and into Sam's arms; in fact, she almost did. The only thing that was keeping the small girl from dashing out the door was the fact that her body had basically gone completely limp, and the fact that the tall boy was standing right in front of her seat, and his tall body was blocking her, thus ruining any escape plan that she could have thought up._

_He hadn't changed too much, since high school. He still had a baby face that still carried that confused and constipated expression._

"_F-Finn?" she stuttered, still awestruck._

"_Hey, Rachel," he smiled down at her, "long time no talk, huh?"_

"_No," she shook her head and picked up Olivia in her arms; from what she remembered from high school, the smaller brunette wasn't such a big fan of Finn, "is there something you want?"_

"_Wow, Rachel," the tall boy crossed his arms, "that was kind of mean…"_

"_Look Finn," she sighed, "I'm sorry if you think that I'm being mean, but don't you think I have a right? We kind of ended on a bad note, the last time we really talked."_

"_Are you serious?" he shook his head in disbelief, "you're the one who said Sam's name when we were making out… how do you think that made me feel?"_

"_Oh my god," she buried her face into her hands, "that was three years ago? Why don't you just grow up? Get a life! Don't you have anything else better to do?"_

"_Whore" he muttered under his breath._

"_What?" Rachel shook her head, unable to believe what she just heard._

"_Nothing…"_

"_No," she glared up at him, "tell me what you just called me."_

"_I… I didn't say anything."_

"_You know what, Finn?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in disgust, "you're a fucking coward; why don't you just fucking grow a pair, already, and be a man? You know what you said, I know what you said, so why don't you just admit it?"_

"_Fine!" he exclaimed, "I called you a whore! And you know what? I don't regret it! You __**are**__ a whore, Rachel; and a slut, too."_

"_Alright, fine," she crossed her arms, "tell me, Finn; tell me exactly how I'm a whore, and a slut!"_

"_You got knocked up at, like, seventeen; it's kind of a given."_

"_You obviously don't know what 'whore' means; I suggest you get a dictionary."_

"_God Rachel, you're so stupid; haven't you ever watched that show 'Sixteen and Pregnant'? That's you; just a stupid, slutty, drunk whore; yet I was able to look past all of that, and you were still a complete bitch to me, when we were dating; hell, you were thinking about some guy who left you, when we were making out!"_

"_I…" Rachel breathed, "I am __**nothing**__ like any of those mothers; I'm happily married, I'm in school, __**and **__I have a steady job… __**all**__ while taking care of two kids."_

"_**Two**__?" Finn's eyes grew wide, "you have two kids? You're even sluttier than I thought… how many guys __**have **__you done it with?"_

"_That's absolutely none of your business!" she exclaimed, and stood up out of her chair with Olivia still in her arms, "now get the hell out of my way."_

"_Why?" he shook his head, "oh, I'm sorry, I forgot; you can't go an hour without having sex with someone."_

"_You know what?" the short girl bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry in front of her daughter, "go fuck yourself, Finn." She watched as the dark haired boy reluctantly moved out of the way, before walking out the door, not bothering to look back._

Rachel let out a shaky breath as she looked into her bathroom mirror. It had been a week since she had talked to Finn at the coffee shop, but now, his words were really starting to make her think. "I'm not a whore…" she whispered, looking straight at her reflection, "I've only ever slept with one guy…"

But… maybe Finn was right; was she a slut? She was only twenty two years old, and she already had two children, both of which, at the time, were accidents. Sure, she loved the girls more than a mother has ever loved her children, before, and she wouldn't trade them for anything, but… most girls her age were living in dorms, or going to big college parties… maybe that was why Sam had ever liked her in the first place; she did put out after just a few months of dating… but then again… she only did so because she really, truly loved him, and wanted to be as close to him as possible.

She wasn't very pretty, no matter what Sam said… her hair and eyes were a dark, dirty brown… her breasts were disgustingly small; she had absolutely no curves, whatsoever; and her nose… oh god, don't get her started on her nose; it was huge, ugly, and completely disproportionate to her face; of course Sam only loved her because they had sex; and honestly… could she really blame him?

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Rachel?" Sam called with a wide smile on his face, as he walked into the apartment. It had been a pretty great day. His boss had just given him some awesome news; news that he had been waiting for for quite a while. But when he walked into the living room, the only thing he could see was Olivia, who was watching television, and playing with her shoes.

"Hey, princess," he smiled down at her.

"Hi, daddy."

"Where's mommy?"

"In her room…" she turned her attention back to the television screen.

"Rach?" he called again as he knocked on the closed door a few times, before walking in, his eyes widening at what he saw.

The small girl was laying stomach down, on the full sized bed, as she sobbed into a pillow, "Rae?" he sat down next to her on the bed, placing a gentle hand on her waist, "why… why are you crying?"

"Sam?" she looked up from the pillow, her eyes red, swollen, and glassy with tears. Her body was trembling, "I have to ask you something; and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her petite body, beginning to gently rock her back and forth, "you can ask me anything."

"When you think of me do you… am I…" she sighed, "do you think of me as your whore?"

"Do I think of you as my whore?" the green eyed boy shook his head in disbelief; was his wife _seriously_ asking him this? Or better yet, was this really what ran through her mind? How long had she been thinking that? And who ever planted that thought in her mind, in the first place? She couldn't have just come up with that on her own… unless… "baby… do… do you feel that I'm not treating you the way I should?"

"Huh?" she shook her head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"No, I'm serious," he looked into eyes, emerald green meeting chocolate brown, "Rachel, if… if I did anything to make you feel that way, then-"

"N-no," she shook her head, "you're… you're incredible, it's just…I'm whore, and a slut, and…" she began to break down, again, burying her face back into the pillow, "…and I'm not pretty…"

"What?" he rubbed soothing circles on her back, "of course you're pretty… you're… you're beautiful, baby… where's all this coming from?"

"It's not hard for me to see that I'm disgusting," she mumbled, "I just have to look in a mirror."

The blonde boy felt his heart begin to break, "first of all, Rachel, you're _not_ disgusting; you're _beautiful_… second… since when do you see yourself as a whore or a slut?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "since a while, I guess; that's what my dads called me, right before they kicked me out… and…"

"And what?" he asked curiously, gently moving the hair out of her eyes, "there's something that you aren't telling me…"

"N-no, I… I just… I…"

"Rachel, I know you…" he looked down at her, "I know when you're lying to me… something's going on, and I need to know what it is… what…" he kissed her temple, "what's going on?"

"Okay…" she sighed, "so… last week… when Olivia and I went to Starbucks, we… we… we ran into Finn."

"Finn?" his eyes widened, "what… what happened?"

"We… he… he said that I was a whore, and a slut; and that he was doing me a favor when we went back out, during our senior year; that he was the only one that saw past all of my dirty sluttiness…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shook his head, gently stroking her hair.

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head and shrugged, "I… I didn't want you to get upset… I… I know how you get around, or even when someone mentions Jesse, and things have just been going so well, so I… I…" she buried her face into his chest.

"Rachel," he whispered, placing two fingers under her chin, moving her head up and making her eyes meet his, "I love you so much," he placed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "I don't love you just because we have sex… and… and maybe I haven't really been doing a good job of showing it… maybe that's something that I need to work on, and I'm sorry…"

"I'm still ugly as shit," she muttered under her breath, "my eyes aren't a pretty hazel, like Quinn's, or a beautiful blue, like Brittany's; they're brown… the color of dirt… just like my hair," she sniffled, "how can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Looking at me!" Rachel began to sob, again, and buried her face into his chest.

"Rachel, I… words can't even _begin _ to describe how beautiful you are… it… it kind of hurts my feelings when you don't believe what I tell you."

"You… you really think I'm pretty?" she asked him, her voice so soft, that it was almost a whisper.

"No," he pressed his lips against her ear, "you're not pretty… you're gorgeous…"

"What about my boobs?"

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do… do you think that my boobs are too… small?"

"Seriously?" he rubbed his face, "how many times have we gone over this? You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen; you're not a whore; you're not a slut… you're a mother, a wife, and a girl who can't resist some Sam Evans lovin'."

"You're such a perve," Rachel tried to conceal a small giggle.

"Hey," he shrugged, "it got you to smile… look," he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry that I might make it seem that sex is all I care about… it's really not… I'll try not to talk about it, or ask for it as much as I do."

"No," she shook her head, "it's not you, I swear; it's just… you need to understand how hard it is for me to believe that a guy as handsome as you would… you know… be into me."

"Rachel…" he sighed, "you… you really need to stop putting yourself down, all the time; you're beautiful, and… well… there's only so much Rachel hate I can take…" he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Aw," she beamed up at him, "my point is…" she pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "that… I… I feel the most beautiful when… when… when we're making love, and when you're touching me… everywhere…"

"Really?" Sam held her even closer to him.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I… I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, baby," he kissed her cheek. The two of them sat there in silence for the next few minutes, before Sam mumbled, "I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

"I… I… my boss talked to me, today…" he began.

"And?"

"I… Rachel, I… I got the store…"

"You mean…" she raised an eyebrow, "it's… it's yours?"

"Yes," he nodded, chuckling when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, "next month, the comic book shop will be all mine."

"That's so great!" she kissed him deeply, "you see? I knew you could do it!" she kissed his forehead, "you can do anything you set your mind to!"

"You're proud of me?"

"Yes, I'm proud of you!" she exclaimed, "of course I'm proud of you!"

"So proud that you want to get naked and roll around on the bed with me?"

"Hey," she smirked, "I thought that you said you were going to cut down on asking for sex."

"I was," he nodded, "but then you said that having sex with me makes you feel beautiful, so if you think about it, doing it a lot is a pretty good thing for the both of us."

The brown eyed girl giggled and rolled her almost completely dry eyes, "nice try, blondie."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed happily as she let the warm water that was gently pouring out of the shower head hit her neck.

It had been a week since Sam had told her that he was going to be taking over the comic book shop, and honestly, she was pretty excited about it. The small girl was extremely happy that her husband would soon be able to choose his own hours, and spend more time with the three of them.

"Ah!" she jumped when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her petite body.

"Relax," Sam smirked down at her, "it's just me, baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought we could shower together and save some water. We have to think about the environment, after all." The hand that was still on her waist moved slowly to her ass and squeezed it slightly.

She let out a little moan when he did so and turned around to look at him. He had an innocent look on his face that, if Rachel didn't know better, would have convinced her that those were his true intentions.

She ran her hands up his chest until she reached his neck and wound her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her so she could kiss him. He complied and kissed her back eagerly. His tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entrance that she gladly gave him.

The feeling of their tongues dancing together and the way his mouth tasted always made her feel like she was flying high and her mind always went blank. She whimpered when Sam pulled back from her lips but he quickly went on to kiss her neck.

"So the environment is all you had in mind when you came in here?" Rachel surprised herself by actually being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Of course." He said this while kissing her neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a bruise.

The brown eyed girl bit her lower lip and rubbed her body against his, feeling his hard erection against her stomach. It was amazing how she could be this confident and bold with him.

"Funny, I could almost swear that wasn't it."

"Really? What makes you think that?" She rubbed her body against his again, thrusting her hips upward and hearing him moan against her ear.

"Just a certain part of your body that's pressed against me right now." Rachel said while reaching between them and running a finger along his length. She could feel him shudder slightly before tightening his grip on her.

"You know, you're a very naughty girl Rachel, but maybe you're right." He pressed her up against the shower wall and placed one of his knees between her legs. One of his hands ran up and down her thigh, caressing it gently.

The combination of his lips and hands touching her sent shivers all over her body. Rachel frantically placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a deep, greedy, passionate kiss.

Rachel's tongue grazed over Sam's top lip, and a deep moan formed in the back of his throat as their tongues connected passionately. His hands trailed down the sides of her body, making her shiver in pleasure. Her soft, gentle hands snaked around his neck, gripping his hair. As their lips separated, she started placing a trail of kisses down the blonde boy's jaw to neck. He felt her tongue along his collarbone. "Don't tease." He hissed as he felt himself growing.

"Make me." She whispered sensually into his ear before gently nibbling against his tender lobe.

He reached down and felt her soaking folds before laughing softly. "Someone is quite eager," he said, his finger teasing her clit.

"Fuck, Sam," Rachel groaned, bucking her hips against his hand.

He laughed softly before deftly sliding a finger into her. He twisted it around before adding a second and pushing them into her as far as they would go.

Even after three fingers were inside her, she still felt incomplete.

Rachel whimpered, squirming around his guitar calloused fingers. She was desperate to cum, but didn't want to do so against his hand; she needed his thick cock inside of her, first.

"I need you," she whimpered, pulling his face up so she could kiss his lips.

"You have me," he replied.

"No, I need you," the short girl stressed.

"What part of me, baby?"

"Your cock," she moaned helplessly.

"And what do you want me to do with it?" he smirked as his cock throbbed; waiting to get inside of her was getting harder and harder, "do you want me to fuck you?"

Rachel mewled. "Yes, Sam…Please…please…"

Sam leaned close into her face. "Please, what, Rachel?"

Rachel closed her eyes, heat rushing to her face, as the hot water continued to sprinkle their bodies from head to toe. _He wants me to tell him._

Sam separated her legs even more. Leaning against the wall so that his lips were mere inches from hers, he took his cock in his hand and slid it up through her wet folds until it made contact with her clit. "What, Rach? You have to ask me…"

Rachel pushed her hips up, trying to force him to slide inside her, but he laughed and yanked his hips back, removing contact with her burning core.

"Sam, please…" She begged again.

"Say it, Rachel….You know you want to beg me…" He dropped his head, his lips capturing hers. His tongue darted out, forcing her lips open. Sliding inside, he swirled his tongue with hers and she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away, he slid his lips down her neck and along her collarbone, peppering her body with hot kisses.

"Rachel…I'm _this fucking close_ to fucking this hot pussy of yours…All you have to do is ask me…"

Rachel groaned in frustration. "I can't believe you're going to make me say it," she muttered, forcing out her first coherent sentence since Sam first touched her.

Sam pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock barely sliding into her sopping core. She cried out at the feeling of the blunt head against her opening.

"Say it, baby," he muttered into her ear, his teeth clenched.

"Oh, fuck me, Sam!" she finally exclaimed, her resolve finally breaking, "I want that big, hard, thick cock inside of me!" she thrust her hips, looking for some kind, any kind, of contact.

Sam's need to be buried inside of her became too much and he quickly pulled away from her and palmed his cock. He reached for her shoulder and gripped it tightly before driving into her tight heat. She cried out and he gritted her teeth. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby," he grunted before blowing a heavy breath out his nose.

Rachel moaned out loudly, her back arching as she shifted back and clamped down deliberately around him. "You're so big," she gasped, causing Sam's lips to curl into a proud smirk that she couldn't see.

Leaning forward he brought his lips to her ear. "Gonna fuck you so hard, Rachel," he promised before gripping her tightly and pulling out nearly to the tip before slamming back inside of her tight heat. His pace was hurried and hard and he would have worried that it was too much for her if she hadn't started to push her own hips back and keen out his name in between sobs of pleasure.

"S-Sam!" she screamed, "oh... harder, Sam… fuck me harder!"

Growling, Sam dropped his hand from her shoulder and bracketed her hips before he began to pound into her, fucking her in earnest. He felt her flutter and tighten around his cock and grinned, "Come, baby. Let me feel that tight little pussy around my cock."

"SamSamSamSam!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her hips rocking with his as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh… oh!" he threw his head back, his eyes clenching shut and his jaw dropping open in pleasure. The feeling of her body shuddering and rippling around his cock was too much and he slammed his hips into hers, burying himself deep inside of her and emptying himself inside of her.

Rachel felt her body go limp. Sam held his wife up against the wall as he stood on shaky legs, burying his face into her neck.

"That was…" her cheeks colored. "It was wonderful."

"I know, Rachel," he murmured against her neck, "do you feel beautiful, now?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "was that what this was all about?"

"In some part, yes." He nodded, "but really… I just want to be close to you… I love you, Rachel; I love making you feel good."

"And talking dirty to me?" the short girl smirked.

"Hell yeah," he smiled down at her with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows, "you know you love it."

"I do," she giggled, truthfully, "can you do me a favor?"

"That depends," he smirked, "what is it?"

"I want you to pick me up, dry me off, carry me into our bedroom, and kiss every inch of my body."

He moved one arm under her back, one under her knees and shifted her, so he was now holding her bridal style, "Anything you want."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam sighed as he walked into the living room, holding a crying Harmony in his arms, "what do you think?" he sat down next to Rachel on the couch, passed the baby to her, and then placed Olivia on his lap, "do you want to go?"

Earlier that afternoon, Quinn and Noah had invited them, along with the rest of the group, to go to Florida with them, this upcoming spring break. The couple had told the rest of them that they thought that taking a trip all together would be a lot of fun, since between work school, and (for Sam and Rachel) kids, they had been spending less time together than usual, during these past few months.

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl shrugged, "it sounds like a lot of fun… shh, Harmony," she cooed as she pulled out one of her breasts from her shirt, and offering it to her daughter, who took it, enthusiastically.

"And really romantic," the green eyed boy added.

"Romantic?" she shook her head in confusion, "how would that work out?"

"It's Florida, babe… it's gonna be hot out, we're both going to be wearing bathing suits… and I know that you're never able to resist these babies… he pointed to his abs that were covered by his gray shirt.

"I don't think so, Evans," she rolled her eyes, "the girls are coming, too; if we go, it's going to be a _family_ vacation… no…" she looked down at Olivia, "…you know what…"

"Meh," he shrugged, "it'll still be fun… I'd like to spend a week on the beach; what about you, Livy? Do you want to go on vacation?"

"Do they have candy on vacation ?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, princess," he chuckled.

"You know what?" the petite brunette thought for a moment.

"What?"

"Let's go," she smiled.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "you really want to go?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I think that it'll be fun… maybe we could even take the girls to Disney world, for a day or two."

"Plus," he smirked, "I get to see you in a bikini… this is going to be a very good week for me."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she muttered, "that's not going to happen; we'll be with the girls the entire time."

"Fine," he sighed, "it'll still be fun, I guess."

"Okay, then," she smiled, "so… it looks like we're doing this…"

"Yeah," she kissed his nose.

"Looks like we need to buy you her first bathing suit," he smiled down at Harmony, "but only one pieces… no bikinis… I don't want any four month old boys staring at my little girl."

"Oh dear god," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "I highly doubt that boys that young will be paying attention to any breasts other than their mother's; besides…" she gently stroked her daughter's dirty blonde hair, "she doesn't even have anything to show… no offence, beautiful."

"Still; we don't want to take any chances; all guys are the same, inside; I know how they think."

"Oh, Sam," she rested her head on his shoulder, "you sure are a handful."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love me," he smirked, "all of my girls do."

"I don't know, girls," Rachel looked Olivia, and then down at Harmony, "do we love this guy?"

"Yeah," the little girl nodded.

"Aw, Livy," Sam smiled down at her, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "I love you, too," he gently tickled Harmony's foot, "and I love you, _too_."

"Well…" the short girl looked up at her husband after about a minute of silence, "I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" he smirked again.

"You know…"

"Actually, I don't know… do you want me to tell you I love you? Huh… you know, I would, but you didn't say it to me, when I gave you the opportunity, about a minute ago…"

"Alright, then," she shrugged, "your loss."

"You can be so mean, sometimes," he pouted.

"Well, I-"

"You know what, Rachel?" the blonde boy sighed, "just shut up and kiss me."

"I don't know," she smirked, "you've kind of been annoying me, lately."

"Rachel," he sighed, again, shooting her a knowing look.

"Okay, fine," she giggle, giving him a quick peck on his lips, "I love you, Sammy."

He smiled, "I love you too, baby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"What do you think she wants?" Sam whispered into Rachel's ear as they sat down on Shelby's living room couch. The older woman had called them, earlier that morning, saying that she had something very important news for them.

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl shrugged, "it didn't seem to urgent, when I talked to her on the phone, this morning..."

"So no one's dying?"

"Hopefully," she nodded.

"So guys," Shelby sighed, "how are you?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "good, I guess."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Alright… I'm just going to get straight to the point, here, since I know that the little ones probably want to go home."

"Nah," the green eyed boy shook his head, "Livy loves coming here, and Harmony… well, she doesn't really care _where_ she is, as long as her diaper is clean, and she gets fed when she needs to."

"Ah," Shelby let out a light laugh, "well… you know… Jimmy and I… we've been seeing each other for quite a long time… a little over a year, actually…"

"And?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" she sighed, "a few days ago, he… he asked me if Beth and I… if… if we wanted to move in with him… and… and I said yes…"

"Oh, mom," the short girl beamed, "that's… that's great… I… I'm so happy for you…"

"Wait," Shelby stopped her daughter, before she was able to get too emotional, "there's… there's a reason why I'm telling you two this face to face… as you know… since we'll be moving in with Jimmy… we won't need this apartment, anymore."

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel reassured her mother, "we'll help you sell this place, and move out… I promise, Sam and I will make it easy for you."

"Honey," the older brunette rolled her eyes, "I love you so much, but please… can you keep quiet and listen to me, for one minute."

"Sorry," she whispered sheepishly, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "please go on."

"Okay, so… where was I… oh, yes… I… I was wondering if… if you two- you four, actually- would like to have this apartment, after I move out."

"What?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Mom," Rachel shared the same look of astonishment, "are… are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Shelby smiled, "it would take a lot of pressure away from me, since I wouldn't have to sell it to some stranger… plus, seeing how big your family's getting, I think that moving into the apartment would be a good thing for all four of you… you can't live in that tiny apartment forever, you know."

"That _is_ true," Rachel nodded in agreement, "this place is a whole lot bigger than the one that we're living in, now… it has a bigger kitchen, bigger, living room, all the bedrooms are upstairs, two bathrooms… it's a really nice apartment."

"Whoa," the blonde boy chuckled, "someone's getting pretty excited about this…"

"So… do you guys want it?"

"Well, I do," she looked up at him, "Sam?"

"I… I guess so… but… how… how much time are we going to have to move out?"

"Oh, a long time," Shelby promised, "I'm not moving until June… there will be plenty of time for you guys to move all of your things, in here."

"That sounds great," Rachel smiled, "Sam?" she looked up at him. Even if he _didn't _want the apartment, he wouldn't have been able to say no; between the puppy dog eyes, and her sticking out her upper lip, he was powerless, "can… can we?"

"Of course we can," he gently stroked her hair, "plus, it _would_ be nice to have a bigger apartment; more room for the girls to play; maybe we could even get a dog…"

"No animals until Harmony starts walking."

"Damn," he shook his head, "when was that established?"

"A while ago…" she shrugged, "or at least not until she turns one… I _do_ want to get a dog, eventually…" she pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "let's just move in to this apartment, and see where that takes us from there."

"That…" he gently wrapped his arms around her petite body, "… that sounds perfect."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Rachel, slipping under the blanket with her, "The girls are asleep."

"That's good," Rachel smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Right now?" she giggled, pressing her head against his chest, humming happily when she felt his warm, strong arms wrap around her body, "pretty excited; I can't believe that we're getting my mom's apartment."

"Me either," he smiled down at her, "but… I… I really think that I'm going to miss this apartment… I mean… we… we've had so many great memories together, here; with our friends… with the girls… and just the two of us."

"I know what you mean," Rachel nodded in agreement, "this apartment… for me… it… it was the first real place of my own… where I didn't determine on any of my parents… where I could be completely independent.

"Same here," he began to run his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "this is where I first met Olivia… where I proposed to you… we brought Harmony here from the hospital…and our bed-"

"Oh dear god," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I really don't feel like hearing this, right now."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rachel sighed and got up off the couch. She walked up to the door, opened it up and then gasped at who she saw. Her throat suddenly dry, she managed to whisper out, "daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know that this was the second cliffhanger in a row, but bear with me; we're done with them, for a while (and I actually mean it this time). Oh, and you guys have definitely not seen the last of Finn; he will most certainly be back, in future chapters. I've had his story line planned out for a while, and I'm really excite for you to read it. Chapter thirty nine and part of chapter forty are finished (chapter forty is a long one). All I ask if for fifteen review, and I'll post the next chapter. So please review!<strong>


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews; they really mean a lot. Your reviews are my inspiration to write.**

**So, there's a lot of Faberry friendship in this, which I know a lot of you guys like. And there's some Harmony and Olivia in this, too.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for explicit material.**

**Now on to chapter Thirty Nine:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Thirty Nine

Rachel felt her legs become weak she stared at the tall man in front of her. She was so surprised, she didn't know what to do with herself. For the next few minutes, she just stood there, her feet cemented to the ground, her chocolate brown eyes locked in his dark hazel ones.

"Hello, sweetheart," Leroy smiled down at her. It had been the first time in years that he had seen his daughter; his only daughter, "my, you've grown."

Sam quickly shot up off the couch, once he recognized the man, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, giving her as much support as possible, "what the hell do you want?" he growled, rubbing Rachel's arm, possessively.

"Oh," Leroy sighed, "you're back with the blonde boy? That's… that's nice."

"Daddy…" Rachel swallowed, trying to gather her thoughts, and form them into a coherent sentence, "what… what are you doing here… I… I…" she shook her head, unable to think of anything else to say… she was too shocked.

"It's… it's been a while… a lot has happened since the… you know… the… the incident."

"The incident?" the green eyed boy rolled his eyes, "you mean, the day you through your only daughter out on the street?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I was talking to my daughter," Leroy crossed his arms, "this really isn't any of my business…"

"She's more of my business than she is yours," Sam glared at the dark haired man, "she might be your daughter, but you screwed that up by turning your back on her; that's like… kicking her when she was down… I wouldn't do that to a _dog_."

"Excuse me?" the older man raised an eyebrow, "but when Rachel told Hiram and I that she was pregnant, I specifically remember her mentioning that you were out of the picture… aren't you the one who fled the state?"

"That's completely different," he shook his head, "I was taking care of my family… they needed me… besides… I was only seventeen… I had absolutely no idea what I was doing; you, on the other hand, are a grown man who didn't have the balls to take care of his only child when she needed you, the most."

"Alright…" Rachel sighed, finally having enough, "will you two please stop fighting," she looked up at her father, "daddy, why… why are you here?"

"I…" Leroy sighed, "I wanted to make things right between the two of us, Rachel… you're my only daughter, and… I love you… and… the blonde boy- while he's extremely rude- is right; I shouldn't have just kicked you out, like that… people make mistakes."

"I'm rude," Sam snorted, "I'm not the one who called his daughter a slut."

"Sam," she looked up at her husband, rubbing soothing circles on his chest, "relax… it's okay."

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I don't want her in our home," he shook his head, "I don't want him near the girls."

"He doesn't have to be anywhere near them," she whispered into his ear, "they're both in their rooms, and asleep…"

"But-"

"He's my dad, Sam," she looked into his eyes, "please… what if you hadn't seen Livy or Harmony in four years? Wouldn't you miss them?"

"I guess," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy," Rachel bit her lip, "do… do you want to… come in?"

"That…" Leroy smiled, "that would be lovely…" he walked into the apartment.

"I don't like this, Rachel," he muttered into her ear, "I don't like this one bit… I don't think he even knows my name…"

"I know, Sammy," she let him drape an arm over her shoulders, "but I promise, the minute I find him a threat to us or one of the girls, he's out of here."

"So," Leroy sat down on the large white couch, "this is a very nice apartment… you two pay for it all by yourselves?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded.

"What do you do?"

"You mean where do we work?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I work part time at a daycare center, and Sam works at a comic book store… actually, in about a month, he'll be the owner."

"Oh… and you're… you're not in school?"

"I'm going part time; planning on getting into medical school, once I graduate."

"Oh," Leroy nodded in understanding, "so…" he looked at Rachel and then at Sam, "what… what happened here? The last time I saw you, Rachel, you told me that you hated the blonde boy; that he was an inconsiderate jerk."

"First of all, Daddy," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "my husband's name is Sam; not 'the blonde boy'; Sam."

"And honestly," Sam sat down on the arm chair across from the couch, smiling when he felt Rachel sit down on his lap, "I don't blame Rachel for saying those things; what I did to her was terrible, and I'm incredibly lucky to have her with me, right now. A couple of years ago, I came back, and she forgave me."

"You're married?" Leroy shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes," she took Sam's hand in hers, "for over a year, now."

"Well… I… I don't really know how to respond to that… I… I don't really know the bl- Sam very well... you're kind of the boy that dirtied my daughter up…"

"Daddy," Rachel rolled her eyes, "if you're just going to insult Sam, that there's really no point in you being here, right now… Sam and I are sort of a package deal… if you want one of us, you get both of us."

"No, wait," he shook his head, "I'm sorry… it's just… this all sort of took me by surprise."

"Well, we weren't exactly expecting you, either."

"Actually…" the petite brunette shook her head, "what _are _you doing in New York, daddy? And… how did you find out where we live?"

"You know your little ditsy friend? You know the blonde girl?"

"Brittany?"

"Yes," Leroy nodded, "that's the one… I called her… I tried to call the Latina girl, but she just cursed me out."

"Daddy, Santana, Brittany, and I have been best friends since Kindergarten… you seriously don't even know their names?"

"Well, it's kind of been a while… but… there's a reason why I came down here to talk to you in person."

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I'm here because, I spent the entire day looking for apartments on Long Island."

"Oh," the brown eyed girl smiled, "you and dad are moving to New York?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"Hey, where is that guy, anyway?" Sam chuckled, "he used to get all tense when I would come over… it was kind of funny."

"He did that with all of my boyfriends," Rachel explained, "you should have seen what he was like back when I was dating Finn."

"Thank god you didn't end up with that boy," the tall man added as he readjusted his glasses, "neither of us really cared for him… and to better answer your question, yes, _I _am buying an apartment on Long Island."

"And dad too, right?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Um… no, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"Your… your father and I… I… we're getting a divorce…"

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief, "no… of… of course you're not… you and dad are fine…"

"I'm afraid not," Leroy shook his head.

"Well…" the small girl swallowed, "what… what happened?"

"About a month ago, I… I caught your father with… with another man…"

"Well that could mean anything…" she thought for a moment, "like the time I found that pair of panties in Sam's truck… remember that, Sam?"

"Do I want to know what that was all about?"

"Not unless you want to hear about Quinn and Puck having sex," Sam shook his head.

"The point is…" Leroy sighed, "that I know for a fact that Hiram was having an affair; I don't really want to get into the details now, but… it'll be better this way. Dad and I, we… we just weren't happy together, sweetheart… we… we were drifting apart…"

"Oh," Rachel looked down at her feet, "I… I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "you couldn't have done anything about it… neither of us could… welp," he sighed as he got up off the couch, "I'd better get going; don't want to pester you two for too long."

"Oh… where are you staying tonight?" she asked, curiously.

"At that hotel, a few blocks from here," Leroy explained.

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding, "well… you don't have to leave if you don't want… if you want to stay a little longer…"

"Oh no," he shook his head, "I'm exhausted; it's been a long day for me… but…" he reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, "here's my number… if you ever need anything… or… just want to talk… please; don't hesitate to call… I'd… I'd love to meet the little one, one day."

"Actually…" Rachel smiled up at her father, "I… we have two… two kids…"

"Oh…" he raised an eyebrow, "well… I'd love to get to know the both of them," he placed the piece of paper in Rachel's hand.

"Yeah…" she beamed, "I'd like that."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So…" Sam sighed as he handed Rachel a cup of coffee, before sitting next to her on the couch, and taking a sip from his own cup, "pretty exciting day, huh?"

"I know," she nodded in agreement, "first my mom give us the apartment, and then daddy comes, and he tells me that he and dad are getting a divorce… that's… that's a lot to absorb."

"How…" he draped his arm over her shoulder, "how do you feel?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head and shrugged, "I mean… they seemed fine when I last saw them… but then again, that was over four years ago… who knows what has been going on since then."

"Do…" he swallowed do you think that that will ever happen to us?"

"No," she shook her head again, "my fathers and us… we're two very different couples… I love you, and I'd never, ever be unfaithful to you… and I know you feel the same about me."

"I do," he nodded, "so… do… do you want to go to bed?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "let's just stay here and talk for a little while…" she looked up at the radio, "why don't you turn on the radio?"

"Oh," he smirked, "I see what this is… you want to get a good view of my ass… perfectly understandable," he stood up, "I'm not going to deny you the right to look; it does belong to you, after all."

"Oh geez," she buried her face into her hands, "whatever makes you happy, perve."

"You know you want me," he turned on the radio, and then sat back down on the couch.

"Oh yes," Rachel rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "please oh please, ravish me, Samuel; my loins ache for you."

"Alright," he sighed, "if you insist…"

"Not so fast, lover boy," she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away from her, "I was kidding."

"You're such a tease," he pouted.

"Aw, Sammy," she giggled, "you seem frustrated…" she smiled when she saw a bulge beginning to grow in his pants, "you know what I kind of feel like doing, right now?"

"Getting naked?" he asked her, hopefully.

"That's part of it."

"Are we gonna do it on a bunch of rose petals, again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shot him a mischievous look, and stood up, "we're going to take a bath together."

"Huh," he stood up, reached behind his wife, and unhooked her bra, watching it drop to the ground.

_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you_

Sam leaned down and buried his face in between her breasts, "so beautiful," he murmured against the extra sensitive skin. Rachel sighed happily, gently palming his cock from the outside of his sweatpants.

"Oh, baby…" he groaned, "I need you… please… let me have you right here, right now."

"Come on," she took his hand in hers, slowly leading him to the bathroom. She removed his shirt before turning the water on.

"Look at us, Rae," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently shifting towards the mirror.

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"We're a pretty hot couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "we are… do you think we'll still look good, sixty years from now?"

"Well, since it's impossible for you to be ugly, I'd say yeah…"

"Aw," she leaned back and kissed his lips, "come on…" she hooked her fingers over the elastic of his pants, slowly pulling them down his legs.

_One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like porcelain<br>One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

"Oh, Sam," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "please tell me… why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I thought I'd might get lucky tonight… and I was right… you see?" he smiled, beginning to unzip her skirt, "this just proves that if you want something, you have to work for- _ooooh god, yes…_" he groaned when he felt her hand on his hard length.

Rachel smirked up at him. She loved that she had the power to make him weak in the knees; to literally make his brain turn to goo. Her heart pounding against his, she removed her hand from his body and pulled her panties off of her hips, throwing them over her shoulder.

"I want you, Samuel Evans," she whispered, taking his hand in hers, once again, squeezing it affectionately, "but I don't want you _here_; I don't want you up on the sink… I don't want you against the wall; I don't want you on the floor."

"Where, baby?" he asked her frantically, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, blushing slightly as he saw her smirk up at him when she felt his erection grow even harder against her thigh, "tell me where."

_'Cause if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>Swimming a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be a while_

"Follow me," the brown eyed girl mumbled sensually. She gently pulled him towards the tub, "you get in first" she ordered. Doing as she told him (because he fucking loved it when she took control) he slipped into water and bubble filled tub, smiling as he watched her do the same.

Rachel pressed her lips against Sam's, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Mmm," Sam moaned as he felt her tongue collide with his, his erection throbbing urgently, now, standing at full attention.

"I know what you want, Sammy," she bit down on her lip, her eyes smoldering.

"Really," he gasped when he felt her nails ever so gently glide along his shaft, "and what's that?"

"You want me to pleasure you."

"Oh god, yes," he groaned, his hand gripping at the side of the tub when she felt her tiny hand move up and down his penis.

"Does that feel good?" she smirked.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body Is a wonderland_

"Yessssss…" he hissed, his hips bucking against her hand, "baby, wait…" he placed his hand over hers, stopping her movements.

"What?" she looked down at him, slightly hurt, "was I tugging to hard?"

"Huh?" the green eyed boy shook his head and chuckled, "no… I… I just… I need to be inside of you, baby, I… I can't wait any longer… no more teasing… no more foreplay… I… I just… I just need _you._"

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<em>

She didn't say anything; just smiled at him, gently, as she moved on top of his body, carefully sliding on to his straining dick. Her hands found their way to his hips, slowing him down.

"Rachel…" his voice was deep, the words grunted out. "Feels…so…good…"

She kissed him. He was right…it _did_ feel good. It felt good to finally be connected on that level with another person and it felt good to be connected to _him_.

She began moving her hips with him, gripping his shoulders, when he whimpered and the shudder coursed through his body and his breaths came out in gasps.

_You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be a while_

"Harder, Sam. Please," she ground out.

From then on, it was a mess of limbs and broken sounds. Her hands clawed at his back, urging him on. His fingers grabbed her hips, almost so hard that they might bruise. Her moans and his groans mixed and mingled in the air, filling the bathroom with the soundtrack of their love for each other. Her hips met his thrust for thrust, looking for that release she felt before, wanting to bring him with her.

"So close," she whines, just as his hand slips between their bodies, reaching down to rub her clit.

"Look at me, Rach." He husked, his head hitting against the wall as he tried to contain his climax for a few more seconds.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body Is a wonderland_

"You like that, baby?" he muttered into her ear, his teeth clenched as she rocked her hips against his.

"Yes, Sammy-ooooh!" her fingers dug into his skin, "I'm gonna cum… Sammy, I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, baby," he thrust his hips up even faster, "cum for me, just let go," he whispered gruffly against her ear and began to work her clit harder and faster, his hips doing the same. He wanted to feel her cum; he knew that once she did, that would be it for him.

_Damn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<em>

With a loud moan of Sam's name, Rachel came around his member; he joined her just seconds later, shooting his load inside of her.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body Is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland<em>

"Rachel…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her petite body as she rested her head on his shoulder during their post sex haze, "I… I love you… you have no idea how much… I'd be completely lost without you, baby."

She looked back at him and kissed him in response.

"I need you, Rachel…please don't ever leave me…" he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere…" she said quietly, leaning her head back against him. He massaged her shoulders and arms for a little bit, before moving down to her belly. Her hands were resting on his thighs. They stayed that way for a while, relaxing in the bubbles, and the silence.

Finally, he moved Rachel forward a bit and stepped out of the tub and dried off. He then helped her out and dried her off too. He picked her up, cradling her to his body, and took them to his bed.

He put her on the bed gently and pulled the covers back and crawled in behind her.

"Sam," she whispered after a few minutes, breaking the silence as she snuggled up against his side, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her body, once again, "do you believe in soul mates?"

"Soul mates?" he shrugged, "I'm not really sure… I mean… I never really thought about it, before."

"So… you don't consider me to be your soul mate?"

"I never said that…" he sighed, "it… it's just… if everyone really is destined to be with someone, then why are there so many people who die alone? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Maybe…" she kissed his chest, right above his heart, "…maybe they just didn't have a chance to meet their soul mates… I… I just… I feel that you were made for the sole purpose of being with me… as I am for you."

"You know what?" the blonde boy took his wife's hand in his, gently pressing his ample lips against her petite knuckles, "you're right."

"Is that really a surprise?" she smirked and then giggled, before placing a quick peck on his lips, "night, Sam; love you."

"Love you, too," he said before kissing her lips, "goodnight, baby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"How's she doing?" Quinn asked as she looked down at Harmony, who was resting in her mother's arms. Quinn, Rachel, and Olivia were sitting on a bench in central park.

"She's been good," Rachel smiled down at her daughter as she reached up and grabbed her nose with her tiny hand, "she's been laughing at just about everything, lately; look," she stuck her tongue out at Harmony; she giggled.

"Aw," Quinn smiled, "she's like… her own little person, now."

"Yeah," the brown eyed girl sighed, "that's kind of all the growing that I want her to do, for a while."

"What do you mean?" she shook her head in confusion.

"It's… it's just… Harmony's seven months old, and Olivia's almost done with her first year of preschool… the girls are growing up so fast, and… I just want them to be my babies forever, you know?"

"Oh," Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry if I'm talking about the kids, too much…"

"No," she shook her head, "it's fine; I love these girls."

"Aw," Rachel smiled, "well I know for a fact that they love you, too; right, Livy? Don't you love Quinnie?"

"Yeah," the small girl, nodded.

"So," Rachel sighed, "how are you and Noah doing?"

"I… I don't know," she shook her head.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about? I thought that you two were really in to each other."

"I thought so, too…" she bit her lip, "but… I… I don't think that Puck wants to marry me."

"You want to get married _now_?"

"Well… I'm not saying that I do… I'm not saying that I don't… it's just… whenever I bring up the thought of marriage, in a conversation, he changes the subject… and… it's not like I'm saying that I want to get married _right now_ but we've been dating for a really long time, and not once has he ever talked about where we're going, relationship wise… I… I just need to know that we're going _somewhere_."

"So…" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "what does this mean? A-are you going to break up with him?"

"Ugh," she shook her head and rubbed her temples in frustration, "I… I don't know; I mean, I love him, but… I don't know what to do… I… I… just need _some_ kind indication that this isn't all that there is."

"You're not happy with where you guys are now?"

"Well… honestly… I thought that he was going to propose, last month… which obviously, he didn't… and then when I tried to talk to him about it, he… he just brushed it away… as if our relationship was a piece of shit… no…" she shook her head, "I… I shouldn't be bothering you with all of my problems…"

"No, it's fine," Rachel gently patted her friend's back, "I mean, I've probably burdened you with me and Sam's problems, about one hundred times."

"Thanks," she shot her a small smile, "it's… it feels good to finally talk to someone about all of this."

"It's no trouble, really…" she thought for a quick minute, "so… are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, "I… I just need to figure out what I'm going to do, you know?"

"I understand," she nodded. Just then, Harmony squirmed around in Rachel's arms, whimpering a little.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "she's just really fussy, today."

"Oh," the hazel eyed girl nodded her head in understanding, "do you want a break?"

"I'd actually love a break, thank you," she smiled gratefully at her as she placed the baby in her arms.

"God," Quinn smiled down at Harmony, as she carefully bounced her up and down on her lap, "she's so cute."

"Hmm, and I think she likes you," Rachel let out a light laugh as she heard and watched her daughter giggle.

"Well, I like you too, pretty girl," she cooed.

"You know, you're really good with kids," Rachel pointed out, "has Noah ever talked to you about having kids, before?"

"No," she shook her head, "but that's enough about me… you never finished telling me what happened with your dad? Are you going to call him, or not?"

"I… I think so…" she sighed, "I mean, I want him to meet the girls, but I know that Sam isn't really thrilled with the idea…"

"Why not?" the blonde girl asked, curiously.

"Oh… well I can see how he would be hesitant… I mean, I… I know that Sam left you, but he really only did it so he could help out his family; it had nothing to do with the fact that you were pregnant; your dads, on the other hand, were like my dad; they kicked you out, the minute they found out that you were pregnant… and… they didn't just leave you, but… they kicked you out of your _home_."

"Oh…" she bit her lip, "I never thought of it, that way."

"My point is… that… Sam… I see the way he looks at you, and… you're his everything, Rachel; he just doesn't want to see you get hurt… quite frankly, none of us do… you're our friend, Rachel... but… from what you said… it does seem like he just wants to reconnect with you… and if you truly want to do the same, with him, then… you should definitely call him."

"Oh… okay…I guess you're right… you know… during the last few months, you've really helped me out with a lot of my problems…you're a great friend, Quinn; I'm really glad that you came down here."

"I am, too… I… I was actually pretty nervous, when I first flew out from Ohio; I didn't think that any of you guys would have accepted me into the group, especially you, after what I did to you in high school… and the fact that you were the first one to forgive and accept me… well… that pretty much makes you one of the coolest people I've met… and… I want you to know that no matter what happens between me and Puck, I'm always going to consider you one of my best friends."

"As I with you," Rachel smiled as she watched Harmony reach up and touch Quinn's face, "I don't know, though; I think I might have to compete with her for your companionship."

"Well, then I'm sorry, Rachel," Quinn let out a light laugh, "but I'm gonna have to pick her on this one; she's too cute to say no to."

The brown eyed girl returned the laugh, "I totally agree."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Wow," Sam chuckled as he saw Rachel and the girls come walk into their apartment, "you guys have been gone for a long time; where were you?"

"We went to the park with Quinnie," Olivia ran up to her father, giggling when he picked her up.

"Wait a minute," Rachel shook her head in confusion, "I thought that you were going to be working all day?"

"Oh…" he bit his lip, "I you see, I… my boss decided to give me the rest of the day off."

"Oh…" the brown eyed girl nodded in understanding, "okay… well… that's great," she sighed as she wrapped an arm around his torso, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, "we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Yeah," he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Sammy?" she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm hmm?" Sam hummed.

"I love my life."

"Me too, baby," he held the three of them closer to him, "me too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright, you," Rachel smiled as she set a sleeping Harmony down in her crib, "it's time for bed; you had a pretty big day today, huh," she pulled the pink blanket up to her chin, "you must be exhausted," she kissed her forehead, "goodnight, beautiful; I love you."

The brown eyed girl walked out of her daughters room, and into the kitchen to find Sam siting ta the table, talking on the phone.

"I know… it went really well… we did good… yeah, I know… it's gonna be awesome… no… I didn't tell her… I won't; man, have a little more faith in me… I know… no, I didn't 'drop her any hints'… you gotta relax… alright… alright… I'll talk to you later… okay… bye."

"Samuel?" Rachel crossed her arms and sat in the seat closest to his, "who were you talking to."

"Oh… babe…" he bit his lip, "I didn't… I didn't see you there…"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Oh… I was talking to Puckerman."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "prove it."

"You… you seriously don't trust me, do you?"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Why won't you ever trust me? I've told you about fifty times that I'd never, ever cheat on you, and yet you still get suspicious when I'm talking to one of my best friends on the phone."

"Look, Sam…" she sighed, "I'm sorry; you've just been acting really weird, ever since I came home from the park, today… but you're right… you're my husband and I should trust you, no matter what… now," she took his hand in hers, "I'm exhausted… do you want to go watch some T.V. in bed, for a little while, with me?"

"Sure," he nodded, gently removing her hand from his, "just give me a minute."

"Why?"

"I've gotta call someone else real quick… you go ahead… I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh… okay…" she sighed reluctantly as she walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. Something was definitely going on with Sam; and she was _going_ to find out what it was; she was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think is going to happen between Quinn and Puck? Do you think that she's going to break up with him? What about Sam? What do you think he's up to, and what that phone call was all about? Do you think that Rachel should forgive her dad?<strong>

**Chapter forty is finished;I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews. So please review!**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad that you're liking this story!**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content, and some vulgar language/ comments.**

**Now on to chapter Forty:**

* * *

><p>Hold Your Hand<p>

Chapter Forty

"Wow," Rachel smiled as she looked up at the sunset, feeling her husband gently wrap his arms around her petite body. It was now the middle of April, and they were two days into their trip to Florida. They had spent all of yesterday, and half of today at the beach with the group. After lunch, that afternoon, Quinn had offered to watch the girls, for the rest of the afternoon, so Rachel and Sam could spend some time alone, together. At first Rachel was hesitant she didn't want burden Noah and Quinn with having to babysit during their vacation. But Quinn insisted that they did, saying that she was pretty tired, and was most likely going to go back to her hotel room at the resort that they were all staying at, and watch some television; maybe order a little room service, or go to one of the restaurants at the resort for dinner, later.

The brown eyed girl was actually pretty grateful that the two of them were alone for a couple of hours. The beach, right before, and during sunset was extremely romantic; plus…she really… she loved looking at Sam's naked chest; the blonde boy's body truly was a magnificent sight, and... try as she might, she just couldn't seem to stop ogling him, "this… it's really beautiful."

"I know," he nodded in agreement, before moving his hands down and giving her ass a quick squeeze.

"Sam!" she quickly turned around, slapping his hands away, "come on! I thought that we both agreed to remain celibate, during this vacation!"

"I'm sorry, baby," he sighed, "it's… it's just… you just… you look so fucking beautiful, and… it's hard for me to resist you." He looked her up and down. The small girl was wearing a small, bright red bikini that had string like straps, showing off her gloriously bronzed body. Her hair fell around her shoulders in chocolate waves.

"Well…" Rachel blushed, "as flattered as I am by your interest in my body, I really don't feel like having sex, today; I think that it would be nice if we could just spend a few days enjoying each other's company."

"That…" he kissed her temple, "actually sounds pretty nice."

"Good," she took his hand in hers, "now kiss me," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam complied, gently pressing his lips against hers, his hand resting in her hair, "nga yawne lu oer," he whispered against mouth, once they pulled apart, slightly.

"I love you too, Sammy," she looked up at him, shooting him one of her famous thousand watt smiles, "so much."

"God, Rachel," he lightly rubbed his nose against hers, "you have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me… I'd marry you all over again, if I could."

"Sam Evans," she kissed his chest, "I… I'd be nowhere, without you… I've never met a person as sweet, compassionate, funny, or… just… you are absolutely the most beautiful person in the entire world… I… I just can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have you by my side, and… you're… you're… I'm sorry Samuel, but I'm never going to let you go; you're stuck with me for life."

"That sounds pretty freaking great, if you ask me," he smiled down at her.

"Oh my god!" they suddenly heard a voice call, "I'd know those abs anywhere," a blonde woman, who seemed to be in her early to mid thirties walked up to them, "you're white chocolate!"

"Sam," Rachel whispered, her hand tightening around one of his arms, "who the hell is she?"

"I don't know," he shook his head and shrugged, "I… I guess she came and watched me strip, a couple of times," he turned his attention back to the woman, "yeah… that's me."

"Oh, I just loved you," she touched his arm, not noticing the way the eyes of the petite brunette that was standing next to him narrowed, "I had no idea why you just stopped all of a sudden; you had a great career ahead of you…" she squeezed his bicep, "you were _definitely _my favorite."

"Thanks…" he chuckled, "I'm flattered, I guess."

_Aw, hell naw!_ Rachel exclaimed silently, "can we help you with something?"

"Who's this," the woman looked Rachel up and down.

"Oh," he smiled down at the small girl, "this is my wife, Rachel."

"Wow," she shook her head in disbelief, "white chocolate got hitched… I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, well," Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's torso, possessively, "it's true; we've been married for over a year; one incredible year; perfectly happy with each other," she smacked his ass.

"Rach," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, wonderful?" she looked into his eyes, innocently.

"What are you…" he shook his head, "… never mind," he knew what his wife was doing; but he didn't want to make a big thing about it, in front of other people; he'd bring it up, later, when they were alone.

"Look," the woman sighed, "I know that this might be a bit forward, but I was wondering if… will you sign my bathing suit?"

"You want me to _sign_ your _bathing suit_?" he raised an eyebrow, "but all I did was take my clothes off, like three years ago."

"Come on," she pulled a black sharpie marker out of her beach bag, and handed it to Sam, "it's not I'm asking you to go down on me, or something … damn," she looked behind him, "… I just wish that I was able to get a piece of that ass, before you were snagged for life."

"Un-fucking-believable," the brown eyed girl muttered under her breath.

"Please sign the suit," the blonde woman asked, again, "it'll only take, like, two seconds."

"Uh…" he sighed, "okay, I guess… where do you want me to sign?"

"Right here?" she pointed to the small navy and white striped piece of material that covered her left breast.

"Seriously?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "seriously? Are you kidding me?"

Before the woman could make Rachel any angrier than she already was, he quickly signed his name (well, his "stage" name) on her bathing suit. "There you go," he sighed, handing the marker back to her.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him, "you know… it's too bad that your old ball and chain is with you, today; it could have been your lucky day."

"Alright?" he shook his head in confusion, "uh… bye?"

"Bye," she placed a kiss on his cheek, before winking at him and walking away.

"Oh my fucking god," Rachel shook her head in disbelief."

"Alright, Rach… I… I know that you're pretty mad, but-"

"You… you…" she bit her lip, completely enraged, "you big stupid jerk!" she slapped his arm a few times, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What did _I_ do?" he shook his head in confusion.

"You touched her boob, Samuel!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, again, "she kept asking, and asking and so I just… did."

"Why were you playing along with her?" she crossed her arms, "you could have just asked her to leave, long before she got that inappropriate."

"Oh come on," the green eyed boy shook his head, "she wasn't _that_ bad."

"Sam, she practically implied that she wanted to have sex with you right in front of me, your wife; and all you did was stand there and laugh like an idiot… you know what?" she glared at the woman, who was now sitting on a beach towel about ten yards away from then, "I think I can take her."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rachel?"

"I can take her… that'll teach that whore."

"Rachel, you have no idea how idiotic you sound, right now!" Sam crossed his arms.

"Oh, but when Jesse looks at me the wrong way, you're allowed to beat him up in the middle of a restaurant?" she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna get her."

"Oh, no you don't," he picked her up, not allowing her to move anywhere.

"Samuel Joseph Evans, what are you doing? I demand you put me down this instant!"

"I don't think so, babe," he shook his head, biting down on his lip to hold in a chuckle, "you're unstable."

"Sam, I mean it!" the short girl exclaimed, "let me at her… let me at her!"

"Rachel, would you relax? So what if she was checking out my ass? So what if she wanted to have sex with me? That doesn't mean that it would have happened. I love you."

"Then why were you leading her on?"

"I wasn't leading her on!"

"Yes you were!"

"Alright, come on," he lifted her on top of his shoulder, beginning to walk towards the ocean.

"Sam, what the- oh, don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare, Sam Evans!"

"Sorry, baby; but you're being bad."

"Sam, I'm serious," she began to pound on his back with her tiny fists; it was actually kind of cutes, seeing that her fists were far too small to hurt him.

"Sam, please!" Rachel screamed as her husband walked into the water, "put me down."

"In a minute," he smiled. He walked farther and farther into the ocean, until the water was up to his chest, "alright, babe," he chuckled, "here you go," he dropped her into the water.

"Sam," she screeched, once she popped up from under the water, "you're dead!"

"Aw, baby," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "give me a kiss."

"No," she shook her head, moving her face away from his, "I'm mad at you."

"Please," he pouted.

"No," she shook her head, "signing that woman's breast was just inappropriate, and totally uncalled for."

"Technically, I didn't sign her boob; I signed her bathing suit that was over her boob."

"Same difference," she rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss me," he sighed.

"No, Samuel; I'm still really upset about-"

"Baby, look," he sighed, "yeah, that woman was coming on to me... but… that shouldn't even matter to either of us. I love you so much; you're my wife, my lover, and my best friend… I could never even think about making love to any woman other than you… plus… she was way too old for me… I like 'em younger, like you."

"Sam, I'm the same age as you."

"No," he shook his head, "you're seven months younger than me… god, that's such a thrill."

"You… are… a freak…" she giggled. The small girl jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her fingers reaching up and gently playing in his golden blonde hair.

"Alright," he sighed, "I think that after that insult just earned me a kiss."

"Fine," she sighed, "if I must, I must," she pressed her lips against his. "Mmm," she hummed when she felt his tongue gently slip past her lips, massaging her tongue with his.

After a few more minutes of making out in the ocean, Rachel began to feel certain hardness against her crotch, "Sammy," she moved her mouth off of his, "we… we can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"There are a bunch of people here," she gently stroked his cheek, "let's… let's go somewhere more… quiet."

He smiled at her, "alright," he moved some of her wet hair out of her face, "let's go."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," she whispered, pulling him towards a shed that was located at the back area of the beach. They quickly walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Your bathing suit," she muttered, quickly untying her top, throwing it on the ground, "I want it off. _Now._"

The green eyed boy complied, gasping when he saw her slip her bottoms down her legs.

"Take me Samuel…_fuck _me now Sam…oh god, against the wall, Sam…" She backed into the wall, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her hands behind his neck, her knees coming up and spreading to allow him access.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself in most of the way, still shocked at the tightness and how wet she was. He moved back out and then slammed back into her, her hips responding to him thrust for thrust. He leaned up a bit and got an arm underneath one of her legs, pushing her knee up nearly to her shoulder, her and could actually watch himself fucking her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his lower back, using her heels to push him into her over and over.

"Baby….open…your eyes…" He wanted her to watch too but she was enjoying the feeling of being spread wide open, him pounding into her, bumping her clit every time his hips met hers. She heard him though and managed to open her eyes to find him looking down at their groins coming together over and over again, "watch us."

He looked down at her then and saw her watching and then he closed his eyes because that about did it for him.

"Fuck Sam…harder…" He leaned down to her to kiss her and something about that angle when he slammed into her and she was rocking her pussy against him or maybe how he nipped her bottom lip or feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping the back of her thighs, caused both of them to come…he pushed into her and just stopped, moaning and cussing above her, while she was just trying to say his name over and over again, feeling him throb inside her, knowing his cum was spilling into her. Slowly, he gently backed out of her and nearly collapsed, his cock against her thigh, hot, wet, and twitchy.

"Sam…I have…no words…" her breathing was still so erratic she could barely eek that out.

"I have never been so turned on Rae…I think I might've died…"

"Mmm…" she gently brushed his blonde, sweaty bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "Sam?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm… I'm sorry that I got all upset, when that woman was flirting with you… I… come on, Sam… you can't be upset with me, for that; she was being extremely inappropriate with you."

"You're right, baby," he nodded in agreement, "it… she was disgusting… I should have stopped her when she started to squeeze my muscle."

"Sammy… do… do you think that that woman's breasts are… prettier than mine?"

"What? Just because they're bigger? Hell, no!" he shook his head, "you have the most beautiful breasts in the world… your body is perfect; end of story."

"Aw," she smiled, "I love you, Sammy," she climbed down, collecting the two pieces of her bathing suit. She quickly slipped the bottoms over her legs. She then slipped the bikini top over her head, holding up the top strings. "Sam? Can you please tie my bathing suit for me?"

"Sure," he smirked down at her, "here… lift your hair up… I don't want it to get caught." Rachel did as he instructed, giggling as his guitar calloused fingers carefully tied the two strings together.

"Thanks, Sammy," she yawned, resting her head on his chest.

"Damn…" he chuckled, gently caressing her head in his hands, "looks like I fucked the wind, right out of you."

"You're a perve," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You love me," he kissed her forehead.

"I do," she nodded.

"So…" he paused for a brief moment, "what should we do, now?"

"Well…" she sighed, loving the way her husband's body warmed her up, "I really want to get something to eat, because I'm starving; after that, we should probably get back to the hotel; it's getting pretty late."

"Anything you want," he smiled down at her.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Well," Sam sighed as he placed Olivia in one of the king sized bed in the hotel room that the family of four shared, pulling the covers over her body as she continued to sleep, "that was a pretty awesome day."

"Yes," Rachel nodded in agreement as she placed Harmony in the crib that they had ordered a few weeks beforehand, "it was… you got really lucky tonight, Evans."

"Oh really, now?" he chuckled as he stripped down to his boxers, before slipping in the other bed, "and why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because we had sex, when I wasn't planning on doing it this entire vacation…" she slipped in next to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite body, "it was a pretty awesome bonus, if you ask me."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed.

"So… what's on the agenda, for tomorrow?"

"We're going to the pool, at the resort," she whispered, gently taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers.

"Huh," he shrugged, "sounds fun."

"Yeah, but I think that we'll all be prunes, by the end of this vacation."

"That's alright," he chuckled, "I think that you'd make a cute prune."

"Thanks…" she giggled, "I… I think."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Sammy," she kissed his cheek, as the couple began to drift to sleep, completely content in each other's arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"This is pretty," Quinn said as she held a pink and yellow sundress up to her body. Rachel (who was holding Harmony), Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were spending the day shopping around the resort, while Sam, Olivia, Blaine, Kurt, and Noah were swimming in one of the large pools. Kurt would have went with the girls, but he really wanted to get some sun; "ladies, this is a crisis," were his exact words, "even _Brittany_ is tanner than me."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement, gently stroking the soft material of the dress, "you should definitely buy it."

"San?" Brittany tapped on her wife's back, "can you buy me a stuffed animal?"

"Sure, babe," the Latina nodded, "which one?"

"Um…" she looked at the tall rack of stuffed animals, "this one," she took a multicolored monkey off, "this one," a pink teddy bear, "this one," a blue and white floppy eared dog, "this one," a purple unicorn, "and… this one," a teal kitten.

"Britt," Santana let out a light laugh, "you can barely fit all of those in your arms."

"So?" she shook her head and shrugged, "they're totally worth it."

"Woah," the darker girl shook her head in disbelief when she looked at the price tag, "thirty five bucks? That's a little steep for a fucking stuffed monkey."

"Damn," they heard a male voice say from behind them, "sexy ass doesn't come cheap."

"Excuse me?" Rachel turned around to see a tall, tan man standing in front of her. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing blue bathing suit bottoms, and a white tank top, "but do we know you?"

"Is that your baby?" the man crossed his arms, completely ignoring her question and looking the small girl up and down, from head to toe, "wow… I've never did it with a MILF, before…" he draped an arm over her shoulder, "how about you go give the kid to one of your sexy little friends, and come back to my hotel room with me, and let you experience things you'd only dreamed of?"

"You mean a cheap spray tan and greasy hair? No thank you," she quickly removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Come on, tight ass; don't be like that; I know you want to get up on this dick."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Rachel exclaimed, "oh, and for future reference, I suggest you don't use so many vulgar comments! It only makes you seem even more repulsive than you already are!"

"Alright, alright," he raised his arms, "if you're gonna be such a bitch about it, then fine!" he looked at Brittany, "what about you, blue eyes? If you come back with me, I'll buy you all the stuffed animals you want."

"Sorry," Brittany shook her head, "but I don't like penises."

"Oh god," Quinn buried her face into her hands.

"Oh really, baby," he caressed her face in his hands, "I bet I could change that."

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed, finally having enough, "how about you take your hands off my wife before I punch you in the jaw?"

"Lesbians," he grabbed both of the girls' torsos, pulling them to his sides, "hot."

"But-"

"It's alright," he shook his head, not letting the ditsy blonde finish her sentence, "I'm totally into threesomes."

"Listen to me," she grabbed ahold of his shirt, "I'm sure that you got a lot of ass, back when you were in high school."

"Damn straight," the man cheered.

"Now let go of us, please," the Latina continued, "befores I ends you."

"Tough girl," he smirked, "I like it."

"Oh well you see, I am," she looked into his arms, "I'm from a part of town called Lima Heights adjacent; you wanna know where that is, Jersey Shore wannabe? It's on the wrong side of the track."

"Fine," he let go of them, "go finger fuck each other all you want; dykes; looks like it's just you and me," he looked down at Quinn.

"Sorry," the blonde girl shook her head, "but… I-I have a boyfriend…"

"Aw, come on, Barbie… don't let Ken hold you back from getting some hot, wild lovin'… that faggot can't make you feel the way I can… why don't the two of us go up to my dream house, so I can explore your Barbie world."

Quinn took in a deep breath, "just leave us alone; none of us are interested in you."

"It's alright; don't be shy, baby," he squeezed her ass, "why don't we leave these bitches, so I can take you out of your packaging?"

At that moment, something in the hazel eyed girl snapped. Her blonde boiled, her lips pursed, and her eyes narrowed. Her teeth clenched, and she grabbed ahold of his hand, removing it from her bottom, finally having enough bullshit. "Look, you stupid, overly tan, greasy haired prick; none of us want to see you naked, let alone ride your ugly, Herpes covered, one inch dick; so why don't you walk away, and go up to this 'dream house hotel room', and masturbate; because I can guarantee that no woman at this resort, or any woman for that matter, would be interested in you, in any way shape or form; it's disgusting that you would talk to anyone like that, especially in front of a seven month old baby," she looked down at Harmony, "let me get this straight; she is not a bitch," she looked at Rachel, "and you will never call my friends dykes," she looked at Brittany and Santana, "or my boyfriend a faggot again, or I'll knee you in your pea sized testicles; do you understand?"

"Fine," he scoffed, "go ahead and be a bunch of bitches; see if I care," he walked out of store."

"Damn, Barbie," Santana blinked a few times in awe, "that was… that was so fucking bad ass."

"Santana, please," the blonde girl sighed, "after that, I don't think that I can be called Barbie again, without barfing."

"Perfectly understandable," Rachel let out a light laugh.

"I don't want any of these, anymore," Brittany put all of the stuffed animals back.

"Why, babe?" Santana asked curiously.

"Because they're going to make me think of him… and I don't want to think of him," the blue eyed girl replied, simply, "okay… maybe just this one," she took the monkey back.

Just then, Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out, to find that she had a new text messages from Sam.

"Sam just texted me."

"What does it say?" Quinn asked, "how are they doing?"

"He said that we're all going to meet up at the beach in an hour."

"Cool," Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Britt," Santana sighed and let out a small giggle when she saw that her wife's arms were once again filled with the various stuffed animals, "I thought you didn't want those, anymore."

"I couldn't resist," she shook her head, "it'll be okay; we'll just have sex on top of them when we get back, and create a whole new memory for them."

"Oh god," Rachel sighed, "I'm living in the land of perves."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Can you guys see them?" Santana asked as they walked along the beach, looking for Olivia and the guys.

"No," Rachel shook her head and sighed, "oh wait… there they are," she pointed to a group of men, with a little girl, all of them laying down on beach towels. The four girls walked up to them.

"Hey," Rachel placed a hand on her husband's chest.

"Hey," the green eyed boy leaned up and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "how was shopping."

"Not as good as we had hoped," Quinn sighed, truthfully.

"Why?" Noah shook his head in confusion.

"Because," Rachel sighed, "there was this guy who kept bugging us; but we asked him to leave, and he eventually did."

"Asked him to leave?" the Latina shook her head, "are you kidding me? Fabray went all Sue Sylvester on his ass; it was the coolest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Wow, babe," Noah shook his head in disbelief, "looks like you're even more badass than I thought… that's one of the things I love about you…" he took her hand in his, and stood up, pulling her up with him, "there are so many things that I love about you, Lucy Quinn Fabray," he got down on one knee; the blonde girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "you know… I… I'm not very good at these things, but... I… can you help me out here, Livster?"

The green eyed girl walked up to Quinn, holding a little white box with a diamond engagement ring inside of it, "will you marry my uncle Noah?"

Quinn blinked a few times, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "yes," she nodded.

"Thanks, short stuff," Noah kissed Olivia's head, taking the ring from the box, before standing up and slowly sliding it onto Quinn's ring finger.

"Babe," Sam smirked, "are you crying?"

"Shut up," Rachel muttered playfully.

"Hey, you," Sam took Harmony from his wife's arms, "did you have a good day with mommy?"

"I think that it's been a pretty good day for everyone," Rachel sighed as she pulled Olivia onto her lap.

"I can't believe that you let _both_ of our daughters wear bikinis…" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Sam," Rachel sighed, and then kissed his forehead. Despite the incident at the store… it had been a pretty great day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<em>

"I can't believe you knew the entire time, and you didn't tell me," Rachel sighed as she changed out of her bathing suit and into her pajamas.

"I'm sorry, babe," he chuckled, "but I couldn't risk it… you're… you're really not one to keep a secret for too long.

"Oh, come on," she sighed, "I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Well, it doesn't matter, anymore," the green eyed boy stripped down to his boxers, "Puck and Quinn are engaged, and everyone's happy," he slipped into bed next to her.

_Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

"So…" she propped herself upon her elbow, "I was wondering… can _I _have an autograph from White Chocolate?"

"You seriously want me to?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded, reaching for a pen that was placed on the top of the nightstand next to the bed in their hotel room, and handed it to him.

"Alright," he shrugged, "take your shirt off."

"No," she shook her head, "I want you to sign my hand."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be_

"Alrighty, then," he snickered, writing White Chocolate on the back of her palm.

"Wow," she looked at her hand, "that looks pretty good, there… maybe I should get it permanently tattooed onto my hand," she joked.

"That sounds pretty cool…" he nodded, "but… I think that instead, you should get one straight down your arm that says 'property of Sam Evans'."

"And why, pray tell, do you think I should possess a tattoo that says that?"

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be_

"So douchebags like the guy you were telling me about know that I mean business, and to back off."

"Well, if anything, I think that you should get one across your chest, that says 'property of Rachel Evans'; I still can't believe that that woman actually asked you to sign her breast; and I can't believe that you actually did it, either."

_So take my hand, and take my whole life too  
>Cause I can't help falling in love with you<em>

"Well I can't believe that some dickhead actually called you 'tight ass'; yeah, you have a tight ass, but it's my fucking tight ass, and I'm the only one who's allowed to look at it."

"Oh, gee," the short girl rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "how romantic my knight in shining armor is."

"You know you love me," he kissed her cheek.

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
>Oh my darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be_

"I do love you," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he held her close to him, "please, Rachel… promise me that you'll never, ever, leave me."

_So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too  
>Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you<em>

"You really want to know that we'll be together forever?"

"Yes," he nodded.

_Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,_

"Take my hand," she ordered.

"Okay," he nodded and obliged.

"Never let go of it, alright?"

"But... Wouldn't your hand get tired after a while?"

"No," she shook her head.

_I keep falling in love with you_

"Never?"

"Never. I never want you to stop holding my hand," she placed a kiss on his lips, "now do you get it?"

"I have an idea..."

"An idea?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"How about I hold your hand... If you hold mine?"

She giggled against his skin, listening to the steady beating of his heart, "it's a deal."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>As some of you might have noticed, this story is marked as <em>complete <em>, and is now labeled as _Hold Your Hand: Part One._ This story is getting really lengthy, and I feel that with Puck and Quinn engaged, Sam getting the promotion, and Rachel and Sam moving into their new apartment soon, this chapter of their lives has somewhat ended, and a new one will begin very soon. I'm not done writing this fic, I'm not taking a break, and I'm not giving up on Sam, Rachel, Olivia, and Harmony. I'm just splitting Hold Your Hand into two parts. Part one, which you've just finished reading the final chapter of, and part two, whose first chapter I'm editing as we speak.**

**I don't own any of the songs that I've used in this story; they all belong to their rightful owners; I'm just borrowing them for the fun of writing.**

**As I mentioned before, Chapter one of Hold Your Hand: Part Two is finished; I just need to proofread it. All I ask is for twenty reviews, and I'll post it; please review, even if you never have before; I want to make sure that people are still interested in the story and are interested in part two Thank you so much for reading this story, and for sharing your thoughts on it; tell me what you want to see in part two; I want to know, before I start writing chapter two :)**


End file.
